Amor prohibido
by Javi24
Summary: Senju y Uchiha, son dos de las empresas familiares más influyentes de Japón, y ambas, se odian a muerte. Naruto y Sasuke, se sienten agobiados ante las diversas responsabilidades. Luego de una noche de tragos, y de descubrir sus verdaderas identidades, ambos se dan cuenta que lo que sienten, es un amor prohibido, ¿podrán estar juntos?,¿o el deber hacía sus familias será más fuerte?
1. Chapter 1

_**Holi, se me ocurrió esta trama, viendo una teleserie turca que tiene el mismo nombre que este fic. Mi idea es exprimir la idea de un amor prohibido, lograr con estos personajes, una desesperación y suspense por querer estar juntos, y a la vez, querer ser fieles a sus familias, que tengan esta dicotomía y que se note, como una buena teleserie.**_

_**Por lo general, los fanfic, y varios de los que he hecho, terminan teniendo sexo muy luego los personajes, mi anterior fanfic lo hice así, porque justamente, mi meta era hacer un hard lemmon. Aquí quiero intentar, el otro lado, explayarme más, aunque eso no quite que igual va a ver lemmon ;)**_

_**Bueno, no doy más jugo, de más recordar que estos personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, y lo hago con todo mi amor y respeto a este anime, y a estos personajes, Naruto y Sasuke 3**_

_**Lean, **__**y espero que les guste :)**_

_** ¿Who are you?, you know, I don´t care**_

_**(música de fondo capítulo, Would you ever, Skillet & Poo Bear)**_

Naruto

La música electro no puede estar más fuerte. Muevo la cabeza, sintiendo el ritmo. Me gusta, me llena las venas, el cuerpo, me hace vibrar. Le echo otra mirada al lugar. Las luces iluminan el lugar oscuro, la gente baila y se balancea, sintiendo el ritmo. Las parejas bailan pegadas, algunos ya besándose en las esquinas.

El DJ va cambiando las canciones, la gente grita y levantan los brazos. Sonrío excitado, sigo balanceando mi cabeza. Muevo los pies, sentía como el calor del lugar, ya me está afectando. No puedo evitar, el ya mojar un poco mi polera.

Vuelvo a mirar al barman que me está atendiendo, le pedí un trago ya hace unos minutos, pero la verdad es que la disco está llena, el pobre hombre apenas da abasto.

Suspiro, e intento buscar a los muchachos. Se suponía que Shikamaru iba a reservar una mesa, y los demás teníamos que venir a por los tragos, pero el idiota de Kiba exclamó gritando que, necesitaba ir al baño.

Ruedo los ojos, todos le dijimos que fuera al baño antes de salir, mientras nos tomamos unos tragos en la casa de Choji, pero él dijo que estaba bien. Cuando nos topamos con un atascamiento en la autopista, camino a la disco, el castaño comenzó a balancearse, casi bailando en su asiento. Todos lo habíamos mirado con un tick en el ojo, apenas pisamos la disco, Kiba voló.

Vuelvo a mirar a mi alrededor, lo peor es que, no sólo Kiba se me había perdido, sino que Choji y Lee, que habían ido por la comida, no tenía idea de donde se habían metido. Suspiro, e intento ver entre tanta gente. Es imposible. Sigo esperando, y me balanceo al ritmo de la música. Cuando finalmente me dan mi recibo, pido que nos lleven todo a la mesa. En mi frenesí, había logrado encontrar, por lo menos, a Shikamaru, su coleta alta, por fortuna, era fácil de divisar.

\- ¡Hombre, te demoraste un montón!, fue muy problemático encontrar una mesa-me dice el moreno, apenas me siento.

\- ¿Y crees que para mí fue fácil?, ¡la barra estaba llena dattebayo! -exclamó, ya un poco estresado.

\- ¿Y porque no usaste tu otro carnet de identidad?, hubiera sido más rápido-se encoge de hombros. Le hago una mueca, este nota su error y hace una mueca con su boca.

-Sabes perfectamente porque no quiero usar mi carnet real, ¡es justamente el porqué, les pedí salir hoy dattebayo! -exclamó, ahora más encima, molesto.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, perdón, no te exaltes…que problemático…-este se rasca la cabeza, yo suspiro y tomo un trago-… ¿han estado muy pesados contigo? ...-me mira. Yo suspiro y me quedo mirando el trago.

-Tú sabes cómo es…-digo suspirando. El moreno me imita, también toma de su bebida.

-Negocios y familia…eso no debería ser…-este hace una mueca.

-…Me siento atrapado…todos vivimos en una burbuja…en una celda de cristal…-intento explicarme.

-Es bonita, pero sigue siendo una celda…aunque nos podría haber ido peor…hay gente que no tiene para comer…los dos lados son problemáticos-miro a Shikamaru, hago una mueca, él tenía razón, podría ser mucho peor.

\- ¡Genial, ahora me siento culpable, por tener todo lo que tengo dattebayo! -exclamó, levantando los brazos exasperado.

-Es lo que hay Naruto…-este se muerde el labio-mi papá también me está presionando, con lo de la empresa, a Choji y a Ino también. La empresa YaNaKi está comenzando ascender…-este ríe un poco-estamos lejos todavía de los Senju, esas son las ligas mayores, pero estamos en lo más alto de las medias…la presión se está sintiendo…es muy problemático…-lo miro con impotencia. Esa era nuestra vida.

Desde que tengo memoria, fui educado en casa, Iruka-sensei se encargó de mi educación, también fue mi niñero. Cuando cumplí los 10 años, mis padres me enviaron a un colegio, estaba feliz, pensé que por fin podría tener amigos. Resultó que ese colegio era un prestigioso colegio privado, para lo mejor de la élite de Japón.

Logré tener amigos con el tiempo, mis amigos de toda la vida, pero pensé que iba poder ver algo distinto, salir de mi burbuja social; resultó todo lo contrario. Todos estábamos en lo mismo, pero, aun así, había diferencias. Lo mejor de lo mejor, se quedaban juntos, si no, eras excluido.

Cuando supieron de mi familia, me invitaron a ser parte de ese grupo de élite. Me sentí feliz, resultó que, a mis espaldas, hablaban pestes de mí. Se burlaban y me maldecían, maldecían a mi familia. Frente a mí, eran geniales, me mostraban sonrisas, a mis espaldas, me escupían. Cuando lo descubrí, me dolió, llegue llorando a casa y suplique que me cambiaran de colegio.

Pero no me dejaron, me instaron a que fuera con la frente en alto, que tenía que sentirme orgulloso de mi apellido. Lo intenté, comencé todo de nuevo, por lo menos en la segunda ocasión, conocí a Shikamaru, él había sabido siempre, la manera falsa en que me trataban. Me confesó que, lamentaba no haberme contado, prefirió alejarse, pero ahora, se sentía avergonzado.

Pude ver algo real en él, así que comencé a juntarme con el moreno. Este me presentó a su mejor amigo, Akimichi Choji, y a Yamanaka Ino, a ambos los conocía de toda la vida. Las tres familias habían fundado la empresa YaNaKi, partieron de cero hace años atrás; hoy, era una de las empresas más influyentes del mercado, líder de las empresas medias.

Los tres me entendieron, sobre lo que es ser parte de una familia influyente. Lo falso que pueden tratarte en ocasiones, y el estrés que conlleva.

Cuando pasamos a la enseñanza media, los cursos se mezclaron y esto llevo a que, conocimos a más personas. Estaba Inuzuka Kiba, su familia montó un negocio veterinario, y productos para las mascotas, con los años, se convirtió en una línea exclusiva y muy cara.

Conocimos a Lee, su familia era humilde, pero muy, muy trabajadora, ellos también habían montado un negocio, con una línea de ropa deportiva, prácticamente, toda la ropa sobre el deporte que imaginaras. Los más ricos, lo miraban en menos, los miraban en forma despectiva, por ser un "nuevo rico", su apellido no decía nada, no tenía historia.

Pero eso me daba igual, Lee y su padre, Gai, eran personas extremadamente amigables, trabajadoras, y dedicados cien por ciento a su trabajo.

Finalmente, conocimos a Hyuga Neji, al comienzo, nos llevamos horrible. Resulta que él era parte de la empresa rival a la de mi familia, era parte de la élite, y él era todo lo que yo odiaba; un tipo orgulloso, narcisista, falso y cruel.

Se necesito que nos moliéramos a golpes, en el patio trasero del colegio y que casi nos expulsaran, para que pudiéramos hablar, y descubrir que pensábamos parecido. Ambos sufríamos del estrés de pertenecer a una familia influyente.

Con eso, cerramos el circulo. A partir de ese momento, los seis íbamos a todos lados juntos, resistíamos el estrés juntos, nos juntábamos cuando queríamos olvidar nuestros destinos y apellidos.

Hoy, los había llamado para venir a la disco. Quería bailar, tomar y, con un poco de suerte, divertirme con alguien, para sacarme el estrés. Todos me habían entendido y habían venido, todos menos Ino y Neji, él estaba ocupado y, lamentablemente, no había podido venir. Al parecer su familia estaba haciendo un negocio importante con la familia Uchiha, la otra empresa de élite.

Hago una mueca, nosotros teníamos que negociar con ellos en dos semanas más, mi familia no había parado de dar la lata con eso, estaban enfurecidos. Ambas familias se odiaban de muerte, por un problema que ocurrió entre el bis abuelo Hashirama y unos de los Uchiha. Por eso, el mayor había explotado, y había estado tenso toda la semana, Kaka-sensei, y Iruka-sensei habían estado insoportables conmigo, que la rutina que tenía que presentarles a los Uchiha, tenía que salir perfecta.

Estaba harto de practicar esa rutina, un poco más y salía en mis pesadillas. Vuelvo a beber y comento-…la vida es complicada, la nuestra es así…supongo que tenemos que superarla, lo mejor posible…-el de la coleta suspira, pero me alza su vaso, para un salud, choco mi vaso con el suyo. Cuando ya creo que me lo voy a tomar todo, aparecen por fin los demás.

\- ¡¿Dónde mierda estaban dattebayo?!-exclamo, levantando los brazos, exaltado. "Tal vez no tuve que tomarme ese trago casi al seco" pienso. Estaba exagerando con mis movimientos, otra vez.

-Relájate dulzura…-le hago una mueca a Kiba, y le muestro el dedo, este se ríe. El muy imbécil, siempre me estaba molestando con mi sexualidad.

Eso había sido otro golpe fuerte en mi vida. En segundo medio de secundaria, cuando todos los hombres comenzaron a fijarse en nuestras compañeras, es decir, las hormonas se hicieron presentes, y ellas me miraban a mí al mismo tiempo, es que me di cuenta, que ninguna me atraía.

Pensé que podría ser, porque a mis compañeras no las encontraba atractivas, pero no era así. Las veces que salíamos de fiesta, o veníamos a la disco con los chicos, es que me di cuenta, cuando se acercaba una chica, e incluso se pegaba a mí, con todos sus pechos sobre mi torso, y me abrazaba, que yo no sentía nada.

La historia fue distinta, cuando bailando, un chico se me acercó. No entendía sus intenciones al principio, cuando me toqueteo el trasero, me prepare para darle un puñetazo, pero este me sonrío y me besó, ¡ME BESÓ!

Quedé tan estático, porque se sentía bien, se sentía muy bien. Y mientras bailaba pegado a él, e intercambiamos uno que otro toque, es que me di cuenta, era simple, no me gustaban las chicas, porque yo era gay.

Luego de combatir con eso por un mes, me dije que no valía la pena, yo era gay y no podía cambiarlo, y no había nada con eso…excepto para mí familia. No me había atrevido a decirle nada a nadie de la familia, hasta la fecha, ni a mis padres, sólo a mis amigos, que eran más amplios de mente, fueron quienes me escucharon y me apoyaron.

Aunque Kiba, en buena onda, no perdía la oportunidad de molestarme con eso. Yo no perdía oportunidad de dejarle en claro al moreno que, aunque yo era gay, no era una florecilla, si alguien se metía conmigo, lo iba a dejar en coma en el suelo.

-Ya te lo he dicho Kiba, tú…-lo señalo-te falta mucho encanto para llamar mi atención-le sonrío burlón, los demás estallan en risas. El Inuzuka me muestra el dedo del medio, mientras hace una mueca, estallo en carcajadas.

\- ¿Quién se va a fijar en ti, rubio teñido? -este hace otra mueca, mientras se levanta rápidamente, y me da un certero golpe en mi hombro.

-Aunque eso no es totalmente cierto…todas las chicas miran a Naruto-kun-comenta Lee, echando un vistazo a los alrededores.

Shikamaru suelta un resoplido divertido -al parecer, tú pelo teñido les gusta a las personas-lo miro, esta vez, apuntando mi mal genio hacía él.

\- ¡¿Por qué siguen con eso?!, ¡yo no soy teñido, es mi color de pelo natural dattebayo! -vuelvo a exclamar molesto. Lo demás se ríen.

-Claro que lo sabemos, nos gusta molestarte con eso, eso sí, en buena onda-me dice Choji. Está picoteando la comida que trajeron. Suelto un gruñido, y ataco la comida también.

Toda la vida me han molestado, o envidiado, por el color extravagante de mi pelo, un rubio dorado y puntiagudo. Aquí en Japón, llama la atención, todos son de cabellos oscuros. Mi familia proviene de Estados Unidos, es más, mis primeros diez años de vida, los viví en U.S.A, donde aprendí a hablar inglés como primera lengua, por eso, la asignatura de inglés, siempre a mí me fue muy bien.

Allá, ser rubio de ojos azules, no es la gran cosa, pero aquí, llama la atención. A veces en forma positiva, como en el caso de las mujeres, a veces, en forma negativa, a algunos imbéciles se les calentaban las bolas, que yo tuviera tanta atención, así que querían darme unos buenos puñetazos.

Otro grave error. A los trece años, luego de otra golpiza que me habían dado, me cansé del bullying, y le pedí a mi familia, que quería recibir defensa personal. Fue así que comencé a entrenar, Kaka-sensei me entrenó duro en varias disciplinas; ninjutsu, karate, capoeira, lucha libre y más.

Al comienzo fue horrible, siempre estaba con moretones y llorando en las esquinas. Mamá siempre me terminaba yendo a buscar y dándome consuelo, pero me hacía sentir avergonzado, encondiéndome atrás de mamá, así que me daba ánimos, y volvía a practicar.

Con los años, me fui haciendo imparable, cada vez que un tarado se burlaba de mi cabello, lo dejaba comiendo tierra. Fue así que me comenzaron a respetar, ahora, ya nadie se burlaba, excepto a veces, mis amigos, pero siempre en buena onda.

Además, siempre pude contar con el apoyo de Ino, al ser también rubia de ojos azules, nos entendíamos. Los Yamanaka tenían una mezcla sanguínea con los alemanes. Ino nunca había ido allá, y sus padres y ella, eran japoneses, pero los genes eran muy fuertes, todos eran rubios.

-Oye, y ahora, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿por qué terminaste estallando esta vez? -me pregunta Shikamaru. Todos me voltean a mirar. Yo suspiro.

-…Tengo que preparar una rutina para los Uchiha, en dos semanas más…-hago una mueca, y apoyo mi rostro en mi mano, mientras miro a la mesa-me van a comenzar a involucrar más fuertemente en los negocios familiares. Según papá ya tengo edad…tsk, ustedes saben cómo es…-me encojo de hombros, todos asienten suspirando-esa rutina de baile, es tradición en mi familia…invita y honra a los futuros socios, y presenta nuestras tradiciones…pero no sé, comencé a pensar y me sentí como animal de zoológico…todos esos Uchiha mirándome…-hago una mueca.

-…Si…de seguro todos se van a estar masturbando, mientras te miran bailar-comenta Kiba. Lee escupe fuertemente su trago y comienza a toser, Choji hace otro tanto, pero con la comida. Shikamaru sólo niega con la cabeza. Luego del shock, me abalanzo sobre el imbécil de Kiba, y le doy un buen puñetazo.

\- ¡Tú estás enfermo!, ¿qué te pasa dattebayo? -lo miro, frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que esta vez, te pasaste de la raya Kiba-kun-Lee lo mira también.

\- ¡Son unas exageradas!, ¡sólo era una broma! -grita Kiba, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tú estás mal de la cabeza-comenta tranquilo Shikamaru.

\- ¡A ver!, sólo digo que no tienes que ser tan exagerado, tú has el estúpido baile, arreglas negocios con esos capullos, y listo, nunca más los vuelves a ver-este hace movimientos con las manos.

\- ¡Ya lo sé Kiba!, sólo te cuento lo que sentí…básicamente el estrés me llegó otra vez…-niego fuertemente con la cabeza-si no quieres escucharme, ¡bien, yo me voy dattebayo! -al instante, todos comienzan a hablarme para que me calme y los escuche.

-Naruto, Kiba es un bruto para decir las cosas, pero lo que queremos decirte, es que intentes relajarte. Saca todo tú estrés ahora, con nosotros, y listo, no les des más vueltas al asunto-me sonríe Choji.

\- ¡Así es Naruto-kun!, ¡tenemos que divertirnos, trabajar duro, y que nuestros esfuerzos valgan la pena! -grita Lee emocionado.

-…Hay que hacer lo mejor que podamos con lo que tenemos-dice simplemente Shikamaru.

Recuerdo que todos también tienen sus problemas, sus negocios familiares, su cuota de estrés. Que ahora más encima me estén intentando animar, es algo muy especial. Les sonrío más calmado.

-De acuerdo…-asiento-son gajes del oficio, un poco de estrés. En verdad los llamé justamente para que nos divirtamos, ¡así que hagamos eso dattebayo! -exclamó animado.

\- ¡Sí! -gritan todos.

\- ¡Este es el Naruto que conozco! -me dice Kiba, pasándome su brazo sobre mis hombros.

Todos rodamos los ojos, pero tomamos los tragos, los chocamos y comenzamos a beber y a comer, mientras nuestra charla se aligera. Hablamos de los últimos chismes en clases, de los profesores, de los que nos caían mal, de las chicas que los muchachos querían conquistar, yo sólo me río. No me gustaba nadie del colegio.

Había tenido una corta, pero apasionante relación con un compañero, Gaara. Con él había perdido mi virginidad, había experimentado lo que era estar loco y totalmente enamorado, y lo que era estar en una relación amorosa.

Pero luego de un año, nos separamos. Las cosas ya no estaban funcionando muy bien, habíamos perdido la pasión por el otro, sólo estábamos juntos por la costumbre, cuando nos dimos cuenta, decidimos, ambos, separarnos. Quedamos como amigos, a veces hablábamos, aunque igual era un poco incomodo, luego de todo lo vivido, era difícil tener una real y pura amistad con tu ex.

-Oye, pero, Shikamaru… ¿y qué pasó con Temari? -le pregunta Choji. Todos nos volteamos a mirar al de coleta, este desvía un poco la mirada, pero puedo ver que sus mejillas, están sonrosadas.

-Uyy… Shikamaru enrojeció, ¡debe ya ser serio! -lo codeo, esta vez, yo molestando.

-Cállense…que problemático-este se rasca la cabeza.

\- ¡Problemático mis bolas Shikamaru! - le grita Kiba. A todos se nos cae una gotita de la cabeza, ante su energía-las chicas…o chicos-me señala con su cabeza-no se conquistan solos, ¡hay que ir y trabajar la relación! -este levanta el puño energético.

-Pero que yo recuerde…tú no has estado en una relación…-comenta Choji, mientras sigue comiendo sus papas. Kiba se queda estático, y luego se va a un rincón a llorar. No puedo evitar doblarme de la risa.

\- ¡Ustedes son unos pésimos amigos, y eso que los quería animar!, ahora soy yo el desanimado…- este hace un puchero. Todos nos reímos, pero luego nos dedicamos a apaciguarlo.

-Bueno, bueno, a lo que queríamos llegar, es que…Shikamaru-kun, si te gusta Temari-san, tienes que poner también de tu parte. Una relación es de dos personas-dice esta vez Lee.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! -el moreno suspira-lo sé…le dije que soy un poco lento para estas cosas, y ella acepto ir lento…me dijo que le gustaba mejor de esta manera… siempre cuando no me metiera con nadie más, que si lo hacía me iba a rebanar en pedazos…-Shikamaru se comienza a poner verde. Todos estallamos en risas ante su reacción.

-Bueno, bueno, creo que ya es momento de ir a divertirse-comenta Kiba, unos minutos después.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿acaso te estamos aburriendo? -le lanza Shikamaru.

\- ¡Claro que no!, ¡pero bueno, estamos todos solteros!, excepto por ti, vamos a soltar presión, para eso vinimos, ¿o no? -comenta Kiba. Todos suspiramos, pero le doy la razón.

-Supongo que es verdad, no venimos sólo a tomar y comer, ¡vamos a bailar un rato! -digo, ahora animado.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud Naruto-kun! -Lee se levanta, emocionado.

-Sólo lo dices, porque tú bailas bien Naruto…-dice Choji, mirando a la mesa. Me acerco y le apoyo mis manos en sus hombros.

\- ¡Aquí nadie baila mal!, bailamos para divertirnos, y tal vez, encontrar alguien interesante para pasar la noche, pero nadie se va a estar burlando-le digo para darle ánimos, este me lanza una sonrisa, agradecido.

Así es como todos nos bebemos los tragos al seco, y vamos a la pista de baile. El estar con mis amigos y el alcohol en mi sangre, está provocando que, de por sí la poca vergüenza que tengo, desaparezca.

Me olvido de todo, y simplemente me dejo ir. Comienzo a bailar, y tirar pasos de mis videos de música. Los chicos me hacen coro, y luego de unos minutos, la gente de alrededor, también comienzan a gritarme y a vitorearme. Me río feliz, mi estrés ya se había ido hace tiempo.

No es luego de una hora bailando, y que tengo la camiseta toda empapada, por el baile y el ambiente cerrado y lleno de gente, que decido tomarme un descanso.

Me dirijo a la barra, sintiéndome inestable, decido pedir agua. Me siento a esperar, y una vez me llega mi pedido, me relajo.

_~The club isn't the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking fast and then we talk slow~_

Me río al escuchar la letra, era como si la canción me estuviera describiendo, precisamente en este momento. Me tomo el agua, y picoteo los maní de la barra.

\- ¡Vaya!, alguien que se lanza esos pasos, uno pensaría que estaría tomándose un pisco entero, o un tequila, no precisamente agua…- me sobresalto, me giro rápidamente a mirar atrás mío. Claro error, mi cabeza me da vueltas, y tengo que sujetarme fuerte de la barra.

Una vez un poco más estabilizado, me concentro en ver quien me hablo. Un joven pelinegro me mira, se nota que se está aguantando la risa.

-Veo que tus reacciones fuera de la pista de baile, no son muy rápidas que digamos-este me muestra una sonrisa socarrona, me dan ganas de darle un buen puñetazo. Pero me lo pienso, y decido hacer algo, que sé que le va a molestar más.

Me echo hacía atrás en mi silla, y apoyo los brazos atrás mío, apoyándome en la barra, y le sonrío prepotente- ¿sabes?, no tienes que presentarme este teatro, ¿te crees mejor que yo?, pues entonces, ¿por qué no me quitabas los ojos de encima, mientras bailaba? -le sonrío, prepotente y coqueto.

Este suelta un bufido-ya quisieras, aunque la verdad, era un poco difícil no verte, se nota que te gusta llamar la atención-me señala con la barbilla-en especial con ese pelo teñido-esta vez, yo suelto un bufido.

Me inclino más cerca de él, y me señalo el cabello-lamento decepcionarte, pero este pelo, es completamente natural-le sonrío- ¿celoso? -me vuelvo a apoyar contra la barra, con los brazos extendidos-sé que no es muy especial tener el pelo negro, aquí en Japón, pero tienes que controlar esos celos, es un poco patético de ver-le comento.

Él me hace una mueca, yo sonrío. No sé bien que me pasa, puede que en verdad me pasé con los tragos, pero molestar a este tipo me está calentando, como hace meses nada hacía, ni las revistas que celosamente guardaba con llave, debajo de la cama.

-Yo creo que tanto cabello, es para ocultar tanta cabezota, aunque me pregunto que tiene, cerebro no de seguro-me lanza una sonrisa prepotente, esta vez, yo le hago una mueca despectiva.

-Escucho muchos insultos, pero te recuerdo que fuiste ¡tú!, quien se acercó a ¡mí ¡-le remarco, haciendo énfasis.

-Como dije, tienes la cabeza muy inflada-me muestra una sonrisa socarrona, camina y se apoya en la barra, en el asiento a mi lado-yo venía por un trago, pero me estabas estorbando-esta vez yo suelto un bufido, sin creerme esa excusa barata.

-Si claro, hare como que te creo-este rueda los ojos y se fija en el trago que le acaban de servir. De reojo, me dedico a mirarlo. Es cierto que ser pelinegro en Japón, no tenía nada de especial, pero este tipo hacía que su pelo oscuro, le diera un aura especial, de que era hermoso, lo era, no podía negarlo.

Él le da un trago a su bebida, y me da la oportunidad de seguir mirándolo. Era blanco, con ojos y pelo oscuro, pero tenía una fortaleza y una delicadeza, al mismo tiempo, en todos sus movimientos. Cuando este flecta el brazo, para llevarse el trago a la boca, me doy cuenta que, aunque es delgado, tiene su cuerpo bien curtido, y unos buenos músculos. Trago saliva y volteo la mirada al frente.

\- ¿Disfrutaste la vista, usuratonkachi? -este sonríe arrogantemente, pero con la mirada al frente, sin mirarme.

\- ¡Tsk! ...fíjate que no te estaba mirando a ti-digo, pero sé que me atrapó observándole. "Maldición, ahora es él quien lleva la delantera" pienso molesto-… ¿sabes?, la verdad es que si te estaba observando…-este frunce el ceño y me mira, yo le sonrío-te estaba mirando, como eres tan paliducho, pensé que podrías estar por desmayarte, teme-le devuelvo el pase.

\- ¡Tsk! ...deja de hablar idioteces, dobe. - "¡victoria!, Naruto 1, y…" frunzo el ceño. Lo miro más intensamente, este me mira, también frunciendo el ceño- ¿y ahora que te pasa tarado? -exclama.

Me río un poco-estaba pensando que llevamos casi una hora molestándonos, pero realmente, ni siquiera conozco tu verdadero nombre. Nos estamos llamando por sobrenombres, ¿no sería mejor saber el nombre del otro? ... así los insultos serían mejores-le sonrío, este bufa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- ¿Una hora?, creo que estás exagerando, con suerte llevamos conversando una media hora-comenta este, dándole un sorbo a su trago.

-Discúlpeme, señor soberano del tiempo, de acuerdo, llevamos hablando... MEDIA HORA- le digo, acentuando las palabras, este rueda los ojos, pero luego sonríe.

-Sasuke... - dice simplemente. Me giro a mirarlo de sopetón, de repente, muy confundido.

\- ¿Qué? ...- me lo quedo mirando. Este vuelve a rodar los ojos.

-Me gusta lo del señor del tiempo, pero mi nombre exacto, es Sasuke... te lo puedo deletrear, si es muy difícil para ti -me muestra su sonrisa socarrona. Bufo y aparto la mirada de él.

-Parece un nombre importante...- le comento.

-Más o menos...- este se reacomoda en la silla, y pregunta, cómo quien no quiera la cosa-y.… ¿tú nombre es importante o no? - este mantiene la mirada al frente. No puedo evitar sacudir la cabeza, mientras me río.

-Más o menos…- este vuelve a rodar los ojos, ante mi respuesta. Me río, pero le contesto-…Naruto…-este me mira, le extiendo mi mano, este parece desconcertado por un segundo-es un placer conocerte…Sasuke…-este suelta un resoplido, pero me estrecha la mano.

-Ya veremos si es un placer…-me río.

-Tú tienes que tener siempre la última palabra, ¿o no? -este sonríe, mientras se da la vuelta, hacía la barra.

-Siempre…-dice este, yo me vuelvo a reír.

Lo miro, y me acerco más a él, este salta sorprendido y se me queda mirando, por un momento en blanco-…pues vas a tener que esforzarte, porque no voy a dejar que te quedes, con la última palabra-este entrecierra los ojos. De repente, es él quien se me acerca, y yo soy el sorprendido.

-…Eso ya lo veremos…-siento mis mejillas enrojecer. "Son los tragos, son los tragos, eso me pasa por tomar mucho" me intento convencer. Este sonríe, pero no se separa.

Me giro a la barra, me acabo mi agua de un trago, y le agarro la mano. - ¡Hey!, ¿qué te pasa? -este intenta soltarse, pero yo lo arrastro a la pista de baile.

-Baila…-este me mira confundido- ¿te burlabas de mí?, entonces baila…-me acerco a él-si quieres ayuda…puedo mostrarte como se hace-este entrecierra sus ojos ónix, pero extiende sus manos, como diciendo, "haz lo que quieras", sonrío.

Le tomo sus manos, y lo acercó a mí. Le agarro de la cintura, y lo voy guiando, mientras bailamos. Nuestros cuerpos se deslizan juntos, nuestras caderas pegadas y sacudiéndose de un lado para el otro, mientras descendemos hacía el suelo.

Le paso mi brazo sobre su hombro, para agarrarme mejor, este me estrecha más cerca de su cuerpo. Termino pasando mi mano por su cabello, era realmente sedoso y suave, este sonríe, al parecer, le gusto eso.

No sé muy bien cuanto tiempo seguimos así, no es hasta que cambian la música, y esta insta a que las personas salten más, por ser música electro, que decidimos darnos un descanso.

Mientras lo sigo, me acuerdo de los muchachos. Intento mirar de un lado a otro, pero no veo a nadie, cuando ya me voy a rendir, diviso a Shikamaru. Cuando nuestros ojos se conectan, este me sonríe, y me levanta el pulgar, sé que vio mi espectáculo con Sasuke, me río extasiado y le devuelvo el gesto.

Sigo al moreno. Por lo menos, ahora me siento más tranquilo, mis amigos sabían que no estaba muerto en una zanja, sino que…bueno, realmente estaba pasando un buen rato.

Nos tomamos otro trago, y cuando la música cambia, volvemos a bailar. Pierdo el sentido del tiempo, es más, comienzo a caerme un poco, en cierto momento, casi me termino cayendo sobre Sasuke, por lo menos, él me ataja.

No sabría decir el momento exacto, pero entre la caída, la atajada, y el agradecerle, bueno, nos terminamos besando. Lo arrastro lejos de la pista, y terminamos chocando contra la pared, este me tenía sujeto de la cadera, y su otra mano, la tenía metida en mi cabello.

No podía engañarme, estaba muy excitado. Me separo un poco, y lo arrastro al baño, me apodero de un cubículo que, por cierto, estaba asqueroso, y lo sigo besando. Desciendo con mis manos, y le aprieto el culo. Este gime contra mi boca, y me cuelgo de él, este me estampa contra la pared, y así me mantiene, sintiendo todo su cuerpo.

Tal vez de seguir así, podríamos haber tenido relaciones, pero justo en ese momento, escuchamos un escándalo, al ser estampada la puerta de entrada del baño.

-¡Naruto!-grita alguien, al principio no entiendo, sigo besando a Sasuke, hasta que los gritos y la voz, van entrando en mi cerebro-¡SEN…!-escucho un golpe, y un quejido de la persona que estaba gritando-… ¡bien!, ¡UZUMAKI NARUTO, trae tu trasero aquí, tenemos problemas! -comienzo a parpadear, y de repente, me doy cuenta que esa es la voz de Kiba.

Abro el cubículo de golpe, y me acerco a Kiba y a Lee.

\- ¡¿Y ahora que les pasa?, ¿por qué tanto escandalo?!-les grito. Tomo aire, para bajarme la calentura, podía sentir a Sasuke atrás mío.

-Pues eh…-Kiba comienza a masajearse el cuello nervioso, lo miro con un tick en mi ojo.

\- ¡Apúrate! -lo apremio.

\- ¡Bien!, tenemos problemas, ¡nos descubrieron!, saben donde estamos-Kiba deja caer sus manos.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿cómo? -lo miro, estrechando los ojos.

\- ¡Oe, no me mires a mí!, ¡la culpa fue de Choji! ...-este suspira, y comienza a hablar-le llamaron sus padres, obviamente, escucharon el ruido, y como él no sabe mentir muy bien, pues…lo descubrieron, y de ahí, comenzaron a llamar a los demás padres, y bueno…ya saben que lo de la casa de Shikamaru, fue una tapadera-suspiro fuerte, y me masajeo las sienes.

\- ¡Diablos!, ¡ahora sí que estoy muerto! -suspiro exasperado y frustrado. Me volteo a mirar a Sasuke, quien me eleva una ceja interrogante, me sonrojo de la vergüenza- ¡en verdad, en verdad, lo siento!-le hago una mueca apenado-¡no puedo quedarme, pero en verdad me divertí, fue un placer conocerte dattebayo!-me acerco rápidamente a él, y le doy un beso en la mejilla-…¡tal vez por las cosas de la vida, nos volvamos a ver!-le grito, mientras salgo rápidamente del baño, empujando a Kiba y a Lee.

-…Lamentamos arruinarte el momento Naruto-kun-me dice Lee, mientras vamos rápidamente hacía la salida. Suspiro fuerte, frustrado.

-Ya no veo la hora de tener 18 años, y que nuestras familias dejen de joder, cada vez que vamos a la disco-digo molesto.

-Ya te falta un mes, aguanta un poco más, y tendrás 18 años-me dice Kiba.

Suspiro, y me apresuro a la salida. Entre todo lo que ocurre, siento que todo el alcohol se va, cuando nos reunimos en la salida, con Choji y Shikamaru, nos montamos rápidamente en un taxi y nos dirigimos a nuestros hogares.

"Por lo menos me divertí…es verdad fue un placer conocerte, Sasuke" pienso, mientras miro por la ventana del taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holi, gracias por leer, y los comentarios. Admito que justo comencé esta historia, cuando comencé con mis clases en la U, pero bueno, cada vez que pueda trabajar, lo haré, me entusiasma esta idea, y eso, me esforzare en sacarla adelante, pero paciencia con las actualizaciones. **

_** Real Estate-Senju**_

Naruto

-Haber, necesito que me expliques, ¿qué estabas pensando al ir a una disco, teniendo 17 años, y sin decirnos nada?, ¿a nosotros?, que somos tus padres-papá me mira firme. Suspiro, y miro para abajo.

Apenas llegué a la casa, mis padres me habían hecho sentar en el living de la sala, y había comenzado el interrogatorio. El alcohol ya se había ido hace tiempo, y ahora la cabeza me retumbaba un poco.

\- ¿Cariño? ...-pregunta esta vez mamá.

-Yo…-suspiro, frustrado- ¡lo hacen ver como si me hubiera prostituido y drogado, todo al mismo tiempo dattebayo! - los miro, levantando las manos. Papá me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no es gracioso Naruto-este me mira con sus ojos azules. Son iguales a los míos, a veces llegan a ser mucho más cálidos que los míos, pero ahora, parecían de hielo. Estoy por responder, pero de repente mamá se levanta, y estampa la mano contra la mesa. Papá y yo, saltamos asustados y alarmados.

\- ¡SENJU UZUMAKI NARUTO! -grita mamá, me encojo en mi asiento, ante su grito. El lado amable de mamá se había ido oficialmente.

-… ¿S-Sí? ...-la miro, encogido.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes bromear jovencito, con una situación como esta?, estábamos muy preocupados por ti dattebane! -prácticamente, puedo ver como el aura de mamá se enciende, su pelo más rojo que nunca.

-Lo si-siento…-hago una mueca, y me termino masajeando el cuello, suspiro-en verdad lo siento…no tendría que haberles mentido, pero si les hubiera dicho a donde íbamos, no me hubieran dejado ir, y…-tomo aire, dándome valor-no me arrepiento de haber ido, me arrepiento de haberles mentido sobre mi verdadero paradero dattebayo-los miro. Mamá parece que se va a poner a gritar otra vez, pero papá la toma suavemente del brazo, y esta se frena.

-… ¿Y por qué querías ir a una disco, hijo?... esta tarde parecías cabreado por algo-me comenta papá, mucho más calmado que mamá. Hago una mueca, él era muy observador, y la verdad, es que siempre podíamos hablar y entendernos bien, así que tomo aire y me acerco a la orilla del sillón.

-…Yo…me comencé a sentir sofocado…-papá asiente, para que continúe- últimamente, me han estado involucrando mucho más en la empresa y…-de repente me sobresalto y comienzo a negar con las manos, frente a papá- ¡no me malentiendan dattebayo!, me gusta tener un puesto más claro en la empresa, pero…-me muerdo el labio-supongo que me ganó un poco el estrés. Y el baile que tengo que hacer frente a los Uchiha…-me rasco la mejilla-me comencé a sentir como animal de feria, todos ahí mirándome…sé que es algo tonto dattebayo-papá suspira, se acerca un poco y me apoya su mano en mi cabeza, salto sorprendido.

\- ¿Vez?, es mejor así, hablando las cosas…-este me sonríe, otra vez era mi papá cariñoso. Suspiro, sintiendo que mis intestinos se desenredan.

Mamá suspira, pero también se relaja-yo puedo entender eso cariño, pero esta no fue la forma de actuar correcta dattebane, ¿lo entiendes verdad? -me mira sería.

-Si, claro que lo sé, y lo lamento mucho dattebayo-agacho la cabeza, arrepentido.

-Entiendo que la presión es harta hijo, no sólo porque estas terminando tu último año de colegio, que de por sí solo, es bastante estresante, sino que estamos lentamente involucrándote en la empresa y los negocios y, además, estas postulándote para la universidad…-este duda- ya que estamos conversando, ¿realmente quieres estudiar Arquitectura? -me pregunta el mayor.

-Si…-me rasco la cabeza, un poco apenado-no soy muy rápido para los números como tú papá…-.

-Lamentablemente, eso lo sacaste de mí dattebane-mamá hace una mueca, yo me río un poco.

-Pero, me gusta dibujar, y me gusta la idea de hacer proyectos, para ayudar a la gente dattebayo…después de todo, de eso se trata nuestra empresa, Real Estate-Senju, de ayudar a encontrar un hogar a las personas-papá me sonríe.

-No lo podría haber dicho mejor-me río, este suspira.

-Sé que la situación es estresante, y debe agotarte, no es común para alguien de tu edad, pero…-este suspira-pero es así, es estresante, no es un trabajo fácil, ser Hokage en la empresa, demanda tiempo…tal vez este es el momento para que me digas, ¿si realmente quieres el puesto? -lo miro sorprendido, pero reacciono al instante.

\- ¡No papá, yo lo quiero dattebayo!, ¡quiero ser Hokage un día, como tú lo eres ahora, y ayudar a las personas!... -me muerdo un poco el labio-es cierto, el estrés me ganó, y es como tú dices; la escuela, la entrada a la Universidad, y la empresa, me estresaron. Por eso necesitaba liberarme dattebayo, pero ¡eso no quita que quiero ser Hokage!, ¡quiero ser digno del puesto, y ser un digno Senju! -no puedo evitar gritar un poco, pero era verdad.

Desde que soy pequeño, he sabido que mi familia es una gran empresa multimillonaria. Real Estate-Senju, nos encargábamos de los bienes raíces de muchos ciudades y países, implementábamos muchos proyectos, tanto para realizar casas para gente de poder y dinero, como para gente con bajos recursos.

Mis padres una vez, me habían llevado a ver a esta gente pobre. Ver como algunas personas, ni siquiera tenían un baño, me había shockeado. Yo quería ayudarlos, siempre que podíamos, íbamos y donábamos ropa y comida; había conocido de todo. Personas extremadamente buenas, y otras que no tanto, pero realmente era otra realidad, una que, por pura suerte, no me había tocado vivir. Si podía hacer algo por ellos, sentía que estaba aportando algo al mundo.

Por eso quería ser Hokage, es decir, líder de la empresa. Cómo todos en mi familia, lo habían sido hasta la fecha.

Papá se me queda mirando, y luego asiente-de acuerdo, entiendo porque lo hiciste, en serio que entiendo, pero como dijo tu madre, no es el modo, nos preocupaste mucho, así que estarás dos semanas castigado. Nada de videojuegos, luego del colegio, te vienes directo a la casa, y nada de salidas con amigos-suspiro, pero asiento-lo otro, vamos a ir lentamente con lo de la empresa.

-Primero que todo, es tu salud hijo, no quiero estresarte antes de tiempo, vamos a empezar con pequeños pasos, pequeñas misiones, para que vayas observando las situaciones. Una de ellas es, la presentación a los Uchiha, y que estés presente en la reunión, para que observes, como se van desenvolviendo las cosas, ¿de acuerdo? - asiento, papá asiente-bien, puedes irte a descansar-vuelvo a asentir. Me levanto, abrazo a mis padres, deseando buenas noches, y emprendo el camino hacía mi habitación.

Me sentía totalmente agotado, pero un poco más feliz y aliviado. Había podido hablar con mis padres, y decirles como me sentía, y ahora la carga iba a estar un poco mejor.

"Si les digo sobre mi orientación sexual, ¿seguirán siendo tan comprensibles conmigo?" no puedo evitar preguntarme. "Si les contara, que hoy estuve bailando con un hombre, besándome con él, y casi haciéndolo con él en el baño, ¿me seguirán aceptando?", niego fuertemente con la cabeza, y me desplomo en mi cama, luego de cerrar la puerta. No quería que nadie me molestara.

Resoplo, y me abrazo a mi almohada. "No pienses en esas cosas, no pienses en eso", me repito. Podría haber seguido así, sino es porque un peso extra en la cama, me hace levantar mi cabeza.

Siento un pequeño dolor en mi brazo, cuando levanto bien mi cabeza, para poder ver, observo una carita peluda, y unos ojos rojos relucientes.

-Ay Kurama, ¡me asustaste dattebayo!, ¡más encima, me volviste a rasguñar! -me siento y lo tomo en brazos y lo atraigo a mi pecho. Este hace pequeños gruñidos, pero se acomoda contra mí, y cuando comienzo a rascarle detrás de las orejas, comienza a ronronear.

Me río, y le beso su cabeza. Este gruñe, pero permanece cómodamente, entre mis brazos.

\- ¿Qué tal tú día dattebayo? - lo levanto un poco y apoyo mi nariz contra la suya. Este me levanta la pata y lo aparto a tiempo- ¡sí, sí, ya sé!, no te gusta que te toque mucho la cara, eres un gruñón, ¿lo sabías? -le digo, mientras sigo acariciándolo. Esta vez, en su cuello, que es tan suave, tiene mucho pelaje en esa zona.

Ahora, el cuerpo de Kurama era tan largo, más incluso si añadimos su cola esponjosa. Por eso, si yo estuviera de pie, me costaría incluso, sostenerlo. Me acuerdo cuando era cachorro, y le daba de un biberón para alimentarlo. En ese entonces, Kurama no era más largo que mi antebrazo.

-En verdad que has crecido dattebayo-le cometo. Miro unas de las fotos en mi pared, en una estaba con toda mi familia al completo, desde el bisabuelo Hashirama, hasta mis padres y yo. En otra, estaba con mis amigos; con Shikamaru, Kiba y los demás, estábamos a las afueras del colegio. Otra era de cuando yo era pequeño, y mis padres me habían ido a dejar al jardín, por primera vez.

Luego me fijo en la foto del año pasado. Habíamos comenzado un nuevo proyecto en las afueras de la ciudad, pero cuando íbamos a comenzar con las excavaciones, los trabajadores se encontraron un pequeño cachorro de Zorro, tenía apenas un mes de vida. Los trabajadores se lo comunicaron a papá y este lo fue a buscar y lo llevamos al veterinario.

Al parecer, habían cazado a sus padres, y casi lo habían cazado a él. En uno de sus costados, le quedo la marca de la bala rozándolo. El veterinario nos dijo que, esa marca y la muerte de sus padres, lo habían condenado, nunca podría volver a lo salvaje, moriría, tanto por ser muy pequeño y no saber cazar, cómo porque los otros Zorros salvajes, no lo iban a aceptar.

Fue así como sólo quedo la opción, de llevarlo a un zoológico, pero en el poco tiempo en que lo había cuidado, ya me había encariñado con él. Les roge a mi familia que lo conserváramos, después de todo, el emblema de la familia Senju, sorprendentemente, era un Zorro. Les dije que era el destino, que teníamos que cuidarlo.

Me costó convencerlos, y cuando un día llegaron los guardianes del Zoológico, e intentaron llevárselo, el pequeño cachorro soltó un chillido estruendoso, rasguño a un guardia, quien por la sorpresa lo soltó, y el zorrito como pudo, ya que apenas caminaba, se arrastro lejos de ellos. Todos quedamos con los ojos como platos, cuando el cachorro hizo todo lo que pudo, para volver a mi lado.

Al parecer, por lo que me dijeron los guardianes del zoológico, el zorrito me identificaba a mí ahora, como su familia, y que este no iba a permitir que otro lo tocara. Al parecer, esto fue cierto, ya que, cada vez que alguien intentaba tocarlo, este gruñía, era muy gruñón con las demás personas, conmigo, no tanto.

Había pasado ya un año, y había decidido llamarlo Kurama. Por fortuna, había crecido súper sano, ahora, estaba gigante y con su pelaje rojo, brillante.

\- ¿Sabes?, fue un día muy largo, ¿te parece si nos vamos a dormir? -lo dejo sobre mi cama, me cambio de ropa, poniéndome pijama, acomodo a Kurama en su propia cama, al lado de la mía y apenas apoyo mi cabeza en la almohada, me duermo.

Escucho un ruido. Me doy vueltas en la cama, pero finalmente abro los ojos, y veo a Kurenai-san, la ama de llaves.

-Lamento molestarlo Naruto-sama, pero su familia lo esta esperando abajo, para que desayunen-doy un gran suspiro, mientras escondo mi cara en la almohada, pero asiento, y luego de unos minutos, me levanto y me dirijo al baño.

Una vez que alimento a Kurama y estoy aseado y presentable, me dirijo al comedor.

-Vaya, vaya, ¡aquí está, el soldado de guerra, vivito y coleando! – se ríe mi abuelo paterno.

\- ¡Tú no puedes hablar Ero-Sennin!, ¡tú vives borracho dattebayo! -le grito, mientras lo apunto.

\- ¡Más respeto mocoso, yo soy más grande que tú!, ¡y llámame abuelo Jiraiya! -el peli blanco se levanta de su silla. Yo cruzo los brazos y ruedo los ojos.

-…Ero-Sennin…-digo simplemente.

\- ¡Mocoso! -este intenta abalanzarse, pero de repente, somos arrojados al suelo, de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡Quieren callarse los dos!, ¡me están provocando migraña! -grita una rubia, cuando enfoco mejor, me quejo.

\- ¡Abuela! -intento enfocarme. Una rubia nos devuelve la mirada, mi abuela paterna.

\- ¡Tsunade!, ¡entiendo que le pegues a Naruto!, pero ¿por qué a mí? -se queja Ero-Sennin.

\- ¡Ah, perdón!, ¿si me pega a mí, está bien?, pero ¿si te pega a ti, está mal? -miro al mayor.

\- ¡Pues claro!, ¡yo ya estoy muy viejo para esas golpizas! -insiste el peli blanco.

\- ¡Viejo, mis bolas!, ¡sólo tienes 54 años, igual que la abuela Tsunade dattebayo! -lo vuelvo a increpar.

\- ¡Exacto!, yo ya tengo 54 años, tú sólo tienes 17 años, eres más joven y puedes resistir los golpes de tu abuela -este cruza los brazos, mientras asiente, como si esa fuera la respuesta definitiva. Voy a abrir la boca otra vez, pero la abuela se agacha y nos mira a los dos, con ojos peligrosos.

-No me interesa nada de lo que digan, sólo quédense calladitos, y siéntense en la mesa-nosotros asentimos efusivamente, y corremos a la mesa.

Dan-san me da una sonrisa de bienvenida, se notaba que se estaba aguantando la risa. Lo saludo, Dan-san era mi…" ¿abuelo-lastro?, ¿existía eso?" pienso confuso.

La situación fue que mis abuelos, Jiraiya y Tsunade, habían sido amigos desde niños, más bien, mejores amigos, y una noche, cuando tenían 17 años, tuvieron una noche de borrachera y bueno, la abuela quedó embarazada de papá.

Hicieron lo que pudieron para que funcionara, se llegaron a casar y todo, y convivieron unos cinco años juntos, pero en un momento, dijeron que no podían seguir así. Ellos se querían, pero como amigos, no como pareja, no lo suficiente, así que, conversando, llegaron a un acuerdo.

Seguirían juntos y presentes, para que su hijo, mi papá, tuviera una seguridad familiar y, además, por la estabilidad de la empresa, pero para lo demás, eran separados. La abuela con los años, se casó con Dan-san, que tiene la misma edad de ellos, y este se integró en la familia, aunque nunca tuvieron hijos.

Ero-Sennin; lo llamó así porque es un pervertido, él y Kaka-sensei, pero bueno, volviendo al tema, el abuelo tampoco nunca se volvió a casar, ni a tener otros hijos, eso sí, como ya dije, es un pervertido que le gusta manosear chicas.

De todas maneras, sabía que, si tenía un problema, yo podía confiar en Ero-Sennin, quitando lo pervertido, éramos parecidos, y siempre habíamos hecho tonterías juntos, y la abuela siempre me había ayudado, muchas veces con mis tareas del colegio.

Además, ellos eran mis únicos abuelos vivos, porque mis abuelos maternos habían fallecido, incluso antes de haber nacido. Por lo que me contaron, ellos murieron en un accidente automovilístico, mamá tenía mí misma edad, ella estaba en casa de una amiga. Fue un instante, un segundo, y ella quedo sola y huérfana, ya que tampoco tenía hermanos.

No fue que años después, cuando ya se había casado con papá y todo, es que le comunicaron que habían hallado a un primo lejano, y que este había quedado huérfano, este fue Uzumaki Nagato. Mamá lo reconoció al instante por un familiar suyo, por el pelo rojo de los Uzumaki. Nagato se había hecho de dos amigos más, que también eran huérfanos, Yahiko y Konan, todos tenían la misma edad.

Mamá no tuvo corazón de dejarlos, o separarlos, así que los invitó a la empresa y a la familia, fue así que ellos se convirtieron en mis primos mayores. Siempre que necesitaba algún consejo, o hablar con alguien, ellos me apoyaban. Actualmente, todos ellos tenían 30 años, y trabajaban en la administración de la empresa, haciendo contratos, y Yahiko y Konan, incluso ya iban a casarse el próximo año.

Cuando me siento a la mesa, estos tres me saludan. Yahiko me hace señales, entiendo que me está preguntando que tal la noche, le muestro el dedo medio, este se ríe burlón. Nagato y Konan le pegan, este sólo se ríe.

-Vaya, te veo en buenas condiciones Naruto, pensé que hoy día ni te levantarías-comenta mi bisabuelo Hashirama, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

\- ¡Hermano, estas prácticamente felicitándolo por estar aquí en la mesa!, ¡es su deber, siendo un día sábado! -lo reprende mi tío bisabuelo, Tobirama.

El bisabuelo Hashirama, mira a mi tío impactado y luego se deja caer sobre la mesa, como si el otro le hubiera pegado. Yo sólo me río.

-Y jovencito, lo dije en serio, está bien que celebres con tus amigos, pero de manera responsable. Imagina si hubiera habido reporteros, tú nombre, y el de toda la familia, hubiera quedado en desgracia, y la empresa también-el viejo Tobirama me mira serio. Hago una mueca, pero le asiento.

-Lo sé, lo sé, use mi otro carnet de identidad, pero, de todas maneras, lo lamento dattebayo-me disculpo, el mayor asiente. En mi otro carnet, salía con el apellido de mi madre, "Uzumaki Naruto", así, evitaba preguntas.

-No sé porque se alteran tanto, el chico salió con sus amigos y disfruto de la vida, ¿qué importa? -me sigue defendiendo el bisabuelo.

Intento esconder mi sonrisa. Con mi bisabuelo Hashirama siempre nos habíamos entendido, éramos parecidos, nos gustaba ser libres y disfrutar de los momentos, aunque cuando queríamos, nos esforzábamos harto.

Él, como en el pasado era más común, se casó muy joven, pero es que muy joven, a los 14 años con mi bisabuela Uzumaki Mito, sí, a ese nivel de coincidencias, existían entre mi familia. Al parecer, Mito fue una tía lejana de mi mamá, aunque tampoco nunca la conocí, murió de cáncer a las mamas. Tengo entendido que por lo menos, alcanzó a ver a mi papá, hasta que él cumplió los 10 años, luego falleció, a los 40 años.

Lo otro impactante fue que, mi bisabuela Mito, era extranjera, tenía ascendencia británica creo, y eso, para las familias más conservadoras de Japón, lo habían visto como una desgracia. De ahí su pelo rojo, que en la familia se traspasó, incluso a Mamá y a Nagato.

La cosa es que, luego de casarse, tuvieron a mi abuela Tsunade a los 15 años, lo sé, barbárico, pero supongo que eran otros tiempos. A los 20 años, mi bisabuelo Hashirama, junto a su hermano Tobirama, que es tres años menor que él, comenzaron la empresa, Real Estate-Senju, y desde ese día la dirigen. El bisabuelo Hashirama fue el primer Hokage de la empresa, Tobirama fue el segundo.

Hoy en día, con 69 y 66 años, respectivamente, ambos están retirados, pero igual ayudan y participan, y están pendientes de las acciones de la empresa y los trabajadores.

-Bueno, bueno, vamos a comer. Naruto ya entendió, que lo que hizo fue irresponsable, ya lo castigamos y el asunto está terminado. Vamos a desayunar tranquilos-papá nos muestra una de sus sonrisas, que tranquilizan la situación. Todos asentimos y comenzamos a comer.

Cuando ya nadie me mira, le doy una sonrisa de agradecimiento a papá, este suspira, pero me asiente.

-Oye Naruto, ¿supiste del nuevo juego que van a lanzar? -me pregunta Yahiko.

-Umm…no parecía la gran cosa ese juego -comenta tranquilo Nagato.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿es un chiste?, ¡se veía genial, me gusto mucho el argumento! -responde enérgico Yahiko.

\- ¡Pues hombre, cuéntame rápido!, ¡ya me emocionaste dattebayo! -lo miro expectante. Konan sólo rueda los ojos, ella no entendía nuestra obsesión con los videojuegos, Nagato sólo se ríe.

Es así como nos embarcamos en un súper análisis, y podríamos haber seguido así, de no ser que escuchamos la puerta del comedor abrirse.

\- ¡Ah, Kakashi, por fin!, ¿dónde estabas? -le pregunta papá, a mi maestro.

-Lo siento, estaba solucionando unos detalles del contrato del otro día, con Hiruzen-sama-responde el peli blanco.

-Umm…yo creo que estaba leyendo sus novelitas, sensei-le digo, estrechando los ojos.

-Umm…interesante deducción, pero no… ¿por cierto, que tal tú noche? -Kaka-sensei me mira sonriendo, incluso debajo de su máscara lo podía notar. No puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco.

\- ¡¿Es que acaso todos lo saben dattebayo?, ¿lo tengo escrito en la cara?! -todos se ríen. Yo hago un puchero.

-No hay secretos en la familia, sigue intentándolo- se ríe Kaka-sensei, mientras me palmea la espalda. Vuelvo a suspirar.

\- ¿Todo bien con Hiruzen? -pregunta el bisabuelo Tobirama.

-Si, todo bien. Arreglamos las transecciones de ayer, en los contratos. Ahora se fue a descansar- informa sensei.

-No queremos que le pase algo por trabajar mucho, en especial ya con su edad- comenta Yahiko.

\- ¡No seas irrespetuoso!, sí, él tiene su edad, pero si todavía siente que puede con el trabajo, bueno, hay que apoyarlo dattebane- mamá reprende a Yahiko. Le hago una mueca burlona, esta vez, él me levanta el dedo.

Hiruzen-san conoció a los bisabuelos Hashirama y Tobirama, cuando fueron necesitando ayuda, para hacer crecer la empresa. Fue tanta la ayuda, que fue invitado a ser el tercer Hokage. No fue que años después, cuando mi abuela Tsunade ya tuvo la edad, convirtiéndose en la cuarta Hokage, es que Hiruzen-san dejó el puesto. Hoy en día, ayuda en lo que puede con la agencia.

Cuando mi papá asumió el puesto actual del quinto Hokage, atendió un caso complicado. La situación fue de un terreno, que una empresa rival no había querido vender, y nosotros queríamos. Un día, durante las negociaciones, no sólo se habían derrumbado las casas, producto de una gran tormenta, sino que una persona, ante el temblor, no esquivó bien un cuadro que se caía en su domicilio, y le golpeó fuerte en la cabeza, la persona quedó en coma.

Eso ocurrió hace 20 años, cuando Kaka-sensei tenía 10 años. Lamentablemente, fue a su padre a quien le ocurrió esa desgracia. Y Kakashi estaba solo, sólo tenía a su padre. Mi papá se apiadó de él, y lo trajo a la casa. Unos días después, el padre del peli blanco, murió, y el menor quedó huérfano.

Papá, totalmente apiadado del menor, hizo las transacciones para llenar los papeles de adopción. Fue así que, Kakashi sensei, se convirtió en el pupilo de la familia, y con los años, en un gran empleado y parte de la familia.

Cuando cumplí los 12 años, Kakashi se convirtió en mi maestro personalizado. Con él, estudié sobre la empresa, sobre defensa personal, modales, actitudes de negocios y más. Kaka-sensei siempre ha estado ahí para mí, es algo así como, un hermano mayor para mí, otro guía, aparte de mis padres.

Rodeado de toda mi familia, me siento bien. Me gustaría que la presión de la empresa, no se viera involucrada en esta relación, pero lamentablemente, no era así. Tenía que convivir con estos dos mundos, sólo así es que, teníamos la vida adinerada que llevábamos.

\- ¿Así que te castigaron dos semanas?, eso es problemático- me dice Shikamaru. Estamos todos reunidos en mi pupitre, faltaban unos minutos para que comenzaran las clases del día lunes.

-Dímelo a mí-digo suspirando.

-Por lo menos, disfrutaste todo lo que pudiste el viernes-me dice Choji.

\- ¡Es verdad, Naruto-kun!, hay que pensar positivo, ¡nos divertimos mucho, y tú también! -me dice Lee, enérgico, como siempre. Resoplo divertido.

-Supongo -digo, encogiéndome de hombros.

\- ¿Supones?, ¡¿es un chiste?!, cuando te fui a buscar, estabas muy feliz, besándote con ese tipo peli negro, y bailaste con él toda la noche -me dice Kiba, sonriéndome con cara insinuante. Me sonrojo fuertemente, y me rasco la mejilla, nervioso.

-Eso tiene que quedar entre nosotros, ¿entienden? -les digo. Los chicos se ríen, pero asienten.

-Atención jóvenes, la clase va a comenzar, así que, por favor, todos a sus lugares -dice Ebisu-sensei. Todos suspiramos, pero nos preparamos para la clase.

Saco mi cuaderno y mi libro, y de repente, me quedo pensando en todo lo que ocurrió el viernes en la noche. "¿Me pregunto si te volveré a ver…Sasuke?".


	3. Chapter 3

**Holi, espero que estén bien, con todo esto del Covid-19. Bueno, producto del tema, no tengo clases presenciales, sólo online, pero igual tengo un poco más de tiempo libre, así que les dejo este nuevo capitulo para que pasen el rato y se animen. Gracias a los que leen y comentan. :)**

**_ Uchiha B&T_**

Sasuke

\- ¡Por favor Jugo!, déjame copiarte la tarea, la copiare distinta, ¡el profesor ni se dará cuenta! -le va implorando el peli blanco a Jugo. Vamos caminando a la escuela, voy detrás de Jugo y Suigetsu.

Ruedo los ojos, típico de Suigetsu, dejar las cosas para el último minuto. Ni siquiera era una tarea muy complicada, yo la había hecho el sábado en la noche. Bueno, luego de llegar tan tarde la noche del viernes, o más bien la madrugada del sábado, no había tenido ninguna posibilidad de salir la noche del sábado.

Había intentado explicarle a papá que, la reunión en casa de Jugo, se había alargado un poco, pero que no había pasado nada. No hubo caso, menos mal el padre de Jugo trabaja todo el tiempo, y casi nunca estaba en casa, porque por lo menos así, no hubo nadie que pudiera decirles a mis padres que, en realidad, no nos quedamos en la casa de Jugo, si no que fuimos a una disco.

A pesar que no supieron nada de la disco, mi papá me reto por llegar tan tarde a la casa. Ruedo los ojos, ni siquiera Itachi me había podido cubrir, como normalmente hace, porque él también había salido.

Lo encontraba muy injusto, nii-san salía, pero papá no le estaba dando la lata como a mí, y él tampoco era tan grande, sólo tenía 21 años. Suspiro, Itachi tenía una ventaja, ya era mayor de edad en la mayoría de los países del mundo y, por tanto, eso era un punto para padre. Yo ya hace un mes que, había cumplido los 18 años, pero para mi familia, yo tenía 15 años.

"¡Tsk!, pero para los negocios, y tener que revisar documentos monumentales, yo ya era bastante grandecito" pienso malhumorado. Mis dos amigos, más adelante, siguen discutiendo, los ignoro y le aumento el volumen a la música, y me acomodo los audífonos.

Siempre me terminaba sintiendo así; no era lo suficientemente pequeño para hacer tonterías y que me diera lo mismo, más encima, me educaron de una forma mucha más estricta, hacer tonteras no estaba en mi ADN, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente mayor, para que me tomaran más en serio.

Ahora, recién, me estaban considerando más en la empresa. Durante toda mi niñez, me criaron, como dije, con una disciplina barbárica, yo no era un cualquiera, yo era un Uchiha, tenía que demostrar que yo estaba en otro nivel. Siempre tenía que ser ordenado, ser el mejor en clase, tocar con excelencia un instrumento, que nadie me dejara en menos, etc. Era agotador y estresante. Y por si eso no fuera poco, estaba Itachi; yo amaba a mi hermano, siempre había estado presente para mí, a veces, mucho más que mi padre, ya que él siempre estaba trabajando, pero el problema con mi hermano, es que él era perfecto.

El perfecto alumno, el perfecto hijo, el perfecto hermano mayor, el perfecto todo. No había algo en que este fallara. Y papá lo notaba, siempre lo tenía presente, y en uno que otro comentario, me lo dejaba ver.

Sólo había una razón para que, en estas alturas, no me haya arrancado el pelo de la desesperación, y eso era nuevamente, Itachi. La razón de nuestra complicidad, es que lo habíamos hablando hace un par de años atrás, y le había dicho como me sentía. Había sido muy penoso, y había necesitado estar muy borracho para darme ánimos.

Había sido en una boda, de unos de los compañeros de trabajo de papá, estábamos muy aburridos con Itachi, y en un momento, habíamos comenzado a beber, los dos. No sabría decir quién de los dos comenzó, pero cuando todos estaban en la pista de baile, y nosotros en las mesas, comenzamos a soltar palabras.

Le comenté como me hacía sentir su perfección, y las palabras de papá. Este sorprendido y apenado, me confesó que odiaba ser perfecto, pero que le salía con facilidad, lo hacía sentir un poco nerd, el ser tan perfecto. Mi hermano había recibido educación particular, durante 14 años de su vida, aquí mismo en la casa, recién a los 15 años, ingresó al colegio. Él tenía muy claro que, le faltaba la capacidad para socializar con las personas, y su perfección, provocaba que sus compañeros también lo odiaran.

-Termina siendo un puto circulo vicioso-recuerdo que me dijo, este había resoplado, un poco molesto- soy perfecto para los adultos, pero para mis pares, el ser perfecto, es una lata…me termino aislando…tal vez debería mostrar mi verdadero ser, y listo, la gente ya no va a decir que soy perfecto-dijo esto con tanto abatimiento, que con borrachera y todo, me quedé muy sorprendido.

Me acuerdo que miré para todos lados, asegurándome que nadie nos escuchaba, y luego lo confronté- ¿tú verdadero ser?, ¿de qué hablas Itachi? -este había suspirado y se había tomado el trago de un tirón.

-…De que soy gay, Sasuke…-este había suspirado, como de algún modo, sacándose un peso de encima. Recuerdo que, en ese momento, me quedé con la boca abierta.

Luego de haber procesado la información, le pregunté si estaba enamorado de alguien, este dijo que no, aunque admito que me quedé con la duda, sentía que, en eso, Itachi me había mentido.

Pero lo había dejado correr, y ese día hicimos un juramento, una cosa era ser Uchiha, otra nuestras obligaciones con papá, otra era la empresa, y otra las obligaciones académicas, pero en cualquiera de esas opciones, si necesitábamos de alguien, si necesitábamos hablar, podíamos contar con el otro para hacerlo.

Luego de ese día, las cosas mejoraron, creo que ambos nos sentíamos más libres, pero igual el tener que mezclar la familia, con los negocios, era agotador.

Por esa razón, el viernes en la noche había llamado a mis amigos, que de por sí no son muchos, a pesar de que todos, en especial las chicas, gritan "¡Sasuke-kun, siéntate aquí!, o "¡eres el mejor, Sasuke!", en señal de admiración. Lo encontraba muy falso, ellos sólo veían mi apellido, y mis éxitos; "si yo llegara a fallar en todo, ¿la gente me seguiría admirando?" no puedo evitar preguntarme.

Hasta la fecha, sigo pensando que no, no me admirarían si dejara ir mi coraza de perfección, de belleza fría y altanera. Admito que a veces se me hace muy fácil, y en otras, me agota.

Con mis amigos, algo más libre podía ser, aunque tampoco, nunca bajaba la guardia. "Excepto en esa noche" me sorprendo pensando. Frunzo el ceño, una sonrisa boba y unos ojos azules brillantes, me vienen otra vez a la cabeza.

No lograba entender bien por qué, pero ese chico de la disco, me había logrado hacer sentir más vivo y emocionado, que cualquier trago, o que cualquier droga. Recuerdo que mientras bailaba con Karin que, por cierto, estaba muy feliz por ello, demasiado feliz, no pude evitar escuchar aplausos y victores hacía alguien en la pista de baile.

Cuando comencé a mirar curioso, pude ver a ese tipo, con un pelo rubio centellante, incluso a oscuras y con las luces de colores, podía ver su cabello y sus ojos azules, brillantes como Zafiros. Incluso llegue a dejar de bailar, ese tipo parecía un actor gringo, o alemán; japones, claro que no.

"Tal vez, por eso me llamó tan fuerte la atención, era muy exótico", en Japón todos éramos parecidos. Pelo y ojos negros, él en cambio, destacaba como una ampolleta en la oscuridad, más encima, no era sólo su apariencia, también era su baile. Se movía con una rudeza muy artística, con movimientos extranjeros, como de rap.

Luego, cuando este fue a la barra, no pude evitarlo, fui tras él. Admito que había quedado un poco alocado por él, no había conocido a nadie como él antes, se notaba que tenía un lado bobo, de risa fácil, aunque se mostrara rudo; él tenía una esencia amigable, del que típico en clases votan por ser el mejor compañero, él que le caía bien a todos.

Por otro lado, tenía algo más, algo que por mucho que lo molestara, y siguiéramos con nuestro coqueteo, no pude captar que era, pero de algo estaba seguro, él no era una persona normal y corriente.

\- ¡Sasuke…Sasuke, ya llegamos hombre, despierta! - comienza a gritarme Suigetsu. Salgo de mis recueros, y me enfoco, efectivamente, mientras iba distraído, ya habíamos llegado. Suspirando, asiento e ingresamos.

Mientras avanzamos, puedo ir escuchando cuchicheos de la gente, y una que otra mirada mal disimulada. Ruedo los ojos, siempre era así, por lo menos, eran de admiración, me hartaban, pero si fueran de odio, admito que sería mil veces más duro soportarlo.

\- ¡Oigan, pedazos de idiotas!, ¿por qué se demoraron tanto?, ya estamos justo en el tiempo para entrar, ¡y tenemos que entregar el trabajo! - nos grita Karin, apenas nos ve. El peliblanco comienza a decirle algo, pero apenas ella me mira, pasa de Suigetsu y comienza a hablarme de su fin de semana.

La miro, con una gota cayéndome por la cabeza, e intento alejarme un poco de ella, Karin podía ser muy pegote en ocasiones, por no decir, siempre. Además, yo había hablado con ella, cuando ya me tenía bastante harto, y le dije que yo era gay, ella me había dicho que ya lo sabía, pero que, aun así, le gustaba molestarme y admirarme; que podía ser gay y al mismo tiempo, hermoso. Esa vez, no había podido evitar reírme.

Resulta que un par de años después de hablar con Itachi, comencé a darme cuenta que, las chicas que me daban cartas de amor, y me saludaban en los pasillos, sólo me molestaban. Sentía cierto placer, es verdad, no lo iba a negar, que todos me miraran y me admiraran, pero me gustaba que lo hicieran por mis verdaderos logros, no por ser hermoso, las chicas lo hacían por eso, y eso me descolocaba un poco.

Intentando entender mis sentimientos, y luego de varias y estresantes noches en vela, lo entendí, yo también era Gay. Y eso, no podía saberlo nadie de mi familia, excepto Itachi, ya que había tenido que ir en busca de su ayuda, una vez lo entendí.

\- ¡Sasuke! -vuelvo a mirar. Karin tiene los brazos cruzados y me mira con una vena marcada en su frente, le devuelvo la mirada, interrogante.

Suigetsu suspira- déjalo Karin, hoy está muy distraído, ha estado así toda la mañana-miro feo al peli blanco.

-Pues no me importa, ¡vamos! - de esta manera, a empujones, nos mete a la sala, y así comienza mi día lunes. Suspiro exasperado.

Cuando finalmente llego a mi casa, me siento destruido. Lo único que quería era dormir. Paso a la cocina por algo de comer y me encuentro con mamá.

\- ¡Oh Sasuke!, ya llegaste, ¿qué tal tú día? -me pregunta con una sonrisa. Le sonrío, mamá era la única de todos los Uchiha que podía sonreír y calentar el alma de la otra persona, por lo general, somos vistos como, intimidantes.

Mamá era todo lo contrario, siempre sabía que decir para tranquilizar a papá, para tranquilizarnos a Itachi y a mí, cuando peleábamos por tonterías. Lo único malo es que, sentía que en ocasiones, mamá ya no amaba a mi padre y la verdad, no podía culparla, por lo que sabía, a ella la criaron para ser una ama de casa, una madre, y cuando la emparejaron con papá, ella ni pudo negarse.

No podía evitar preguntarme, cómo reaccionaría ella, cuando sepa que sus dos hijos son gays y, por tanto, va a hacer difícil que tenga los tan esperados nietos. Sintiéndome culpable y confuso otra vez, me despido de ella, con la excusa que tengo que estudiar, e intento escabullirme a mi habitación. Mamá comienza a hablarme, pero antes de poder entenderla, otra voz nos interrumpe.

\- ¡A Sasuke!, llegaste, ¡bien!, te estábamos esperando- me dice una voz. Cuando me giro, veo a mi tío bisabuelo Madara.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué me estaban esperando? - me giro a mirarlo, confuso.

\- ¿Cómo que para qué?, tenemos reunión de negocios- lo miro mal, este me devuelve la mirada. Suspirando, dejo mi mochila y lo sigo.

Mamá me manda una mirada que, claramente dice "compórtate, es tu bisabuelo, y sabe más que tú", vuelvo a suspirar, pero le asiento.

No me agradaba mucho el tío bisabuelo Madara, podía muy estricto con sus ideas, si no estabas de acuerdo con él, se producía toda una batalla campal. Mientras lo sigo, pienso que todo comenzó con él.

Uchiha Madara, fue un genio, un súper dotado, desde el primer día. Sus padres se dieron cuenta de ello, y lo ingresaron al mejor colegio, y luego a la mejor Universidad de Japón. No hizo más que brillar, aunque su personalidad era horrible, siempre lo fue, intimidaba muy fácil a la gente, no muchos se acercaban.

No fue hasta que, en la Universidad, conoció a un joven, tan brillante como él, pero al parecer, este era distinto, donde el viejo Madara era sombras, el otro joven, era luz. Nunca he sabido bien, cual es el nombre de ese otro joven, pero sé que su apellido es Senju, así es, el tío bisabuelo se hizo íntimo amigo del que, en el futuro, se convertiría es su máximo enemigo.

Los detalles exactos no lo sé, por mucho que pregunté, incluso hasta el punto en que me castigaron, no me los contaron. La cosa fue que, se hicieron muy buenos amigos, y ambos al ser tan brillantes, crearon las bases para una empresa, pero algo pasó luego de un par de años, algo que los separó de forma brutal y donde, tiempos después, ambos crearon sus propias empresas, y hoy en día, son las dos que lideran los mercados y las más influyentes.

Un poco atrás, pero cerca, se encuentra la empresa Hyuga. La diferencia con los Hyuga, es que entre los Senju y los Uchiha, se odian. Y ese odio, proviene de esta relación entre el bisabuelo Madara, y el patriarca de los Senju.

La verdad es que, nunca en mi vida había conocido a nadie del bando enemigo. Luego de una reunión, en donde Itachi fue por primera vez, y luego de implorarle por la curiosidad, este me contó que la mayoría de los Senju, eran rubios, ya que el patriarca de la familia, se casó con una extranjera, y que incluso, habían vivido varios años en Estados Unidos.

Papá arrugaba la cara, cuando veía esa opción; "no son puros, no son verdaderos japoneses". Ese pensamiento era idiota, pero mi familia era bastante conservadora, éramos tan japoneses, que incluso, éramos parecidos; pelo y ojos negros y una piel blanca.

Tal vez por eso, no pude evitar fijarme en el rubio de la disco, era tan llamativo, que no había podido quitarle la vista de encima, era todo lo contrario a mi conservadora familia.

Luego de la creación de la empresa, el tío bisabuelo Madara se volcó en hacer crecer la compañía, incluso, nunca se casó, o tuvo hijos, nunca, en todos sus 69 años de vida, nunca tuvo una verdadera relación con una pareja. El hermano menor de este, por tres años, mi bisabuelo Izuna, fue quien se casó muy joven y tuvo un hijo, a mi abuelo Kagami, quien hoy en día, tiene 56 años, y siguió la empresa, junto con Madara.

Cuando mi abuelo tuvo a papá, y este creció y también mostró gusto por los negocios, es que la empresa se especializó, oficialmente, en transacciones y pagos del banco. Éramos buenos para las matemáticas, y nos salía con facilidad, y los bancos, confiaban en nosotros. La empresa hacía los enlaces entre el banco y la gente, les explicaba cómo hacer las transacciones y hacíamos de puente entre el banco y los sujetos.

Gracias a ello, los bancos nos daban un buen porcentaje de las transacciones, también éramos responsables de vigilar las bolsas, y como estas impactaban en la economía de nuestros clientes.

Cuando entramos a la sala, puedo ver que todos ya están esperándonos. Miro a papá y a Itachi, estos me saludan rápidamente. Luego veo que también está Orochimaru-sensei, este último, hace muchos años atrás, fue adoptado por mi abuelo Kagami, el moreno era muy inteligente, pero en cuanto a capacidades para relacionarse con la gente, bueno, no era muy bueno que digamos.

A veces parecía que tenía autismo, porque no se relacionaba con nadie, otras veces, se pegaba a ti, y comenzaba a hablarte de un futuro proyecto, nadie lo entendía. Orochimaru era un genio científico, trabaja en el laboratorio más reconocido de la cuidad, pero eso lo hace tres días a la semana. El resto del tiempo, trabajaba aquí, en la empresa, mantenía el registro al detalle de las cuentas, bueno, era como respirar para él.

Cuando cumplí los 15 años, mi padre me puso bajo la tutela de Orochimaru-sensei, y él comenzó a educarme en aspectos más técnicos de la empresa, a entender los contratos, y a decodificar códigos en el computador. Este también le había enseñado a Itachi, aunque como siempre, nii-san aprendió bastante rápido, y luego siguió por su cuenta.

Cuando el moreno me ve, me sonríe y me saluda, con un gesto de su cabeza. Lo saludo de vuelta. En la mesa también diviso a mi tío Obito, este era el hermano menor de papá, era bastante joven, tenía 30 años, y a veces, yo diría que menos, porque era muy torpe y tonto.

Creo que, de los Uchiha, el tío Obito era el más alegre y bobo, incluso desencajaba un poco en la familia, pero justamente por eso, siempre me había agradado hablar con él, era como una brisa fresca, entre tanto problema familiar.

Además, aunque de personalidad era medio ligero, era un genio en todo lo que era computación, a veces, cuando lo veía trabajar, sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado. Una vez me había contado que, sabía cómo desarmar un computador, y volverlo a armar, de memoria.

Este me sonríe, al parecer estaba comiendo uno de sus dulces, porque tenía una mejilla inflada. Suspiro, el tío Obito era como un niño realmente.

Finalmente, ahí estaba mi primo Shisui, bueno, mi primo segundo, estaba leyendo unos documentos, pero cuando levanta su mirada, me sonríe. Este era mayor que Itachi, por dos años, y durante mucho tiempo, este estuvo fuera, en el extranjero, lo mandaron a Inglaterra, donde aprendió un inglés casi perfecto. En su colegio lo habían preparado en diversos ámbitos, uno de esos fue, comercio exterior, gracias a ello, y ahora que lo estaba puliendo en la universidad, en su carrera, Shisui se encargaba de eso en la empresa, las relaciones y transacciones exteriores.

-Bueno, ahora que llegó Sasuke, vamos a empezar- comienza a hablar Madara. Todos lo miramos- lo primero en la agenda es que, el precio del dólar bajo este mes, esto produjo los siguientes problemas…- comienza a explicar, mostrándonos en el proyector, las cifras.

"Genial, acabo de salir de clases, y ahora estoy en otra", pienso cansado, pero me esfuerzo en poner atención, e incluso, tomar notas.

-Ahora, tenemos que pensar qué hacer con los Hyuga-comenta el bisabuelo Izuna, luego que Madara termina con la presentación.

\- ¿Qué pasó con ellos? -pregunta Itachi.

-Están comenzando a subir en sus porcentajes de ventas, pueden convertirse en un verdadero problema-comenta papá.

\- ¡Así es!, por eso es tan importante el negocio con los Senju- declara el abuelo Kagami. El tío bisabuelo Madara, no comenta nada, pero hace una mueca con su boca, que dice claramente, que odia la idea de tener que hacer negocios con los Senju.

-… ¿Cuál es la idea, exactamente, de ese negocio con los Senju? - pregunta el tío Obito.

\- ¿Cómo cuál es la idea? -pregunta Shisui, confuso.

\- ¡Vamos sobrino!, sabes que ellos son nuestros rivales, y ahora, de la noche a la mañana, ¿todo bien?, ¿hagamos negocios en paz? -tío Obito suelta un bufido. El ambiente se tensa, nii-san frunce el ceño, Orochimaru-sensei se ríe.

-Eso es justo lo que estaba pensando- comenta Madara, cruzado de brazos. El ambiente se hace aún más pesado. Papá suspira.

-Hemos tenido esta rivalidad por años, y aunque no me agrada, son enemigos conocidos. De los Hyuga, no sabemos nada, son una empresa muy cerrada, no dejan que otra persona se involucre, a menos que sea parte de la familia, entre ellos y los Senju, prefiero a los segundos-declara papá, serio.

-…Tampoco me agrada, pero los Senju se especializan en bienes raíces, los Hyuga en comercio, igual que nosotros…si nos aliamos con nuestros enemigos, podemos aplastar a los Hyuga y listo, fin de la alianza, y cada uno a lo suyo-dice esta vez, el bisabuelo Izuna.

\- ¿Y luego de eso qué? … ¿apuñalamos a nuestros aliados, los Senju? -pregunta Itachi, con tono ácido. Hago lo posible para no abrir los ojos como platos, ante su tono.

\- ¡Itachi! - papá le lanza una mirada a mi hermano, que me hace encogerme, incluso Shisui hace una mueca. Nii-san suelta un "tsk", y mira a papá, firme. La sala es queda con un ambiente pesado.

-Hay que ser serios, ellos también, apenas los Hyuga salgan del mapa, nos van a dar la espalda, hay que estar preparados-comenta Madara.

-…No todos podemos salir ganando, ayudémonos mutuamente en eliminar a nuestro enemigo en común, y luego, nos separamos otra vez y seguimos adelante- comenta Orochimaru-sensei.

Itachi suspira fuerte, pero se echa para atrás en la silla, y no dice nada más, sólo asiente.

-Bien, en dos semanas más, como teníamos planeado, nos vamos a reunir con los Senju y comenzaremos una alianza temporal, para eliminar a los Hyuga. Nos vamos a reunir allá, en su empresa, y vamos a comenzar a trabajar en una estrategia en conjunto-explica papá-para efecto de hacer todo más llevadero, el abuelo Madara no ira- este suelta un bufido, pero luego asiente- la delegación será compuesta por…-papá le echa una mirada a la mesa, comienzo a darme cuenta porque me invitaron a esta sesión- Obito, Itachi, Sasuke y yo-afirma papá.

\- ¿Ustedes estarán bien solos?, dos de la delegación, son todavía muy jóvenes-comenta Orochimaru-sensei.

-Es exactamente por eso que los llevo. Los Senju no conocen a mis hijos, será más fácil la alianza si no hay fricciones de por medio, por problemas pasados-declara papá.

\- ¿No lo tomaran como un insulto? - comenta el abuelo Kagami.

\- ¿Por qué lo tomarían como un insulto? - pregunta Itachi.

-Sobrino, sabemos que eres un genio, pero aún eres muy joven, los Senju pueden pensar que no nos interesa el trato, y les estamos mandando un joven inexperto, para distraerlos- explica el tío Obito.

-Pueden pensar que no los estamos considerando en serio, pero sigo pensando que es mejor llevar a los más jóvenes, que a los que pueden terminar haciendo que, estalle el edificio por conflictos pasados -vuelve a declarar papá.

-Bien…confiaremos en ti Fugaku…creo que es todo por hoy, estaremos en contacto-dice Madara.

Es así como nos retiramos, y todos regresan a sus hogares.

En la noche, me siento en el balcón, junto con Itachi. No hablamos, sólo vemos las luces de la ciudad, y las pocas estrellas que se ven en el cielo, mientras la brisa nocturna nos revuelve los cabellos.

\- ¿Estás listo para mañana? - me giro a mirar a mi hermano, frunzo un poco el ceño.

-…Me siento un poco nervioso, pero no entiendo por qué, es decir, son sólo negocios y casi ni voy a participar…no sé, siento que algo va a pasar…algo importante-le confieso a Itachi. Este me mira, y me da un ligero toque medio empujón, con su hombro, me río un poco.

-Bueno…lo que tenga que ocurrir, pasara, sólo hagamos lo mejor que esté en nuestras manos…-el moreno me sonríe. Suspiro, pero asiento.

"¿Qué es lo peor que puede ocurrir?" pienso, intentando darme ánimo. Ojalá nunca me hubiera hecho esa pregunta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holi, gracias por los vistos y comentarios. Lo malo de esta página, a comparación de Wattpad, es que no puedo poner tantas imágenes como me gustaría, bueno, hay una imagen de Naruto y Sasuke con traje, y se ven súper sexys, imaginen eso en cap. Eso, disfruten. **

_**They are only business**_

Naruto

Ya llevaba despierto una media hora, no quería levantarme, hoy era el "gran día", como me decía papá, hoy día nos íbamos a reunir con los Uchiha, e iba a tener que presentarles la rutina.

No tenía miedo de que, se me fuera a olvidar un paso, había estado combinando mi tiempo entre el colegio, y el ensayar mi rutina, y me la sabía de memoria, sentía que podía hacerla incluso dormido, pero, aun así, no me hacía gracia el tener que estar exhibiéndome frente a ellos.

Hundo mi cara, en mi almohada, y trato de no pensar en ello. Estoy comenzando a tener éxito, incluso comienzo a adormilarme, cuando de un fuerte portazo, que me hace saltar asustado, como gato erizado, entra a mi pieza mi mamá. Está usando su delantal de cocina, y me apunta con un cucharon.

\- ¡SENJU NAMIKAZE NARUTO! -grita mamá. Me vuelvo a sobresaltar y me termino enredando con mis propias sabanas, y entre una cosa y otra, termino viendo a mamá, desde el suelo de mi cuarto.

\- ¡Ay mamá!, ¡mira lo que haces dattebayo! - me quejó, mientras me sobo mi cabeza. "Menos mal estoy con mi piyama", no puedo evitar pensar. A veces por el calor, me sacaba el piyama para dormir y me quedaba en bóxer, si me hubiera visto así, hubiera sido muy penoso.

\- ¡Ay cielo, lo lamento dattebane! - exclama esta, yendo en mi auxilio. Me ayuda a desenredarme de las sabanas-pero te estuve llamando muchas veces, tú papá también, tienes que levantarte ya, hoy es la reunión, ¡lo sabes!, tienen que llegar con tiempo dattebane- me dice, vuelvo a suspirar, pero sé que es inútil, le asiento.

-De acuerdo, ahí voy a tomar desayuno, me voy a vestir dattebayo-le sonrió un poco, esta me sonríe y me besa la frente.

-De acuerdo, no demores-se va. Vuelvo a suspirar, pero dándome ánimos, busco mi ropa, y me meto a la ducha, de paso, pongo música fuerte, así la energía corre por mis venas.

-Vaya, te veo preparado y con energía- me dice papá, cuando entro al comedor.

-Ahí viene el próximo gran empresario de la empresa, ¡abran paso! -bromea Ero-sennin.

-JA-JA, que divertido Ero-sennin... ¿qué?, ¿te pesan los años? -le sonrío prepotente.

-... Oigan, este mocoso cada día tiene la boca más grande-dice el abuelo, con los ojos como platos, todos nos reímos. Luego de saludar a todos, me siento a comer mi desayuno, que me sirven los sirvientes.

-Bueno, tu abuelo Jiraiya puede estar bromeando, pero realmente, este es tú primer paso, para hacerte conocer en el mundo de los negocios- me dice la abuela Tsunade. Asiento enérgico, no grito sólo porque tengo los cachetes llenos de cereal. La abuela suspira.

-Por favor, recuerda todas tus lecciones con Kakashi, cuando estés frente a los Uchiha, y si hay que comer algo, eso...-me señala, la miro confuso, siento como un poco de leche se me escapa y me resbala por mi boca. La abuela eleva sus cejas, trago de golpe y le sonrío apenado-por favor, no lo hagas-me dice, señalándome la cara, mientras me limpio.

Me llevo mi mano, atrás de mi cabeza. Admito que todo lo que es modales y etiquetas, me cuesta mucho, tenía que admitir que yo era un desastre, o un "remolino andante" como me decía el viejo Tobirama. Cuando me quedaba dormido, solía babear, cuando comía, me entusiasmaba tanto, que terminaba dejando comida en todas partes, finalmente, mantener mi habitación ordenada...imposible.

Siempre terminaba dejando la ropa sucia en cualquier lado, y mi mamá me regañaba todo el tiempo por eso.

-Mamá, déjalo, él estará bien, ha practicado mucho, yo pienso que está preparado-comenta papá, siento que se me calienta el pecho. Sonrío, mucho más tranquilo.

-Tú sabrás hijo...y claro que confió en mi nieto-me sonríe mi abuela, sonrío aún más animado.

\- ¡Así es!, ¡los dejare con la boca abierta dattebayo! -exclamó, con el puño en alto. Todos entre suspiros y risas, niegan con la cabeza.

-Confiamos en ti, pequeño remolino-me dice el viejo Tobirama, le regalo una sonrisa.

-Sé que tú presentación será increíble...-dice orgulloso el bisabuelo Hashirama. Este de repente, se rasca la cabeza, entre enojado y apenado, lo miro confuso-para evitar tensiones, y malos ratos, yo no voy a ir, así que te deseo mucha suerte-me dice el moreno.

\- ¿No vas a ir abuelo? -no puedo evitar mirarlo con carita de perrito. De nuevo esa rivalidad, me gustaría que me dieran más detalles sobre el tema.

-Lo mejor es que no, todos los demás, te acompañaran-dice sonriendo. Suspiro, pero asiento.

-Ya deberíamos irnos, ¿terminaste con tu desayuno Naruto? -Kaka-sensei me mira, miro mi plato aún con comida. Tomo un respiro y me como todo en tiempo récord.

-Añojga se...-intento decir, con la boca llena. Kaka-sensei me mira con una gotita cayéndole por la cabeza, me trago todo de golpe, suspiro aliviado- ¡ahora sí dattebayo! -grito emocionado.

-Bueno, lávate los dientes, y trae tu bolso-me dice el peli plata. Todos comienzan a levantarse.

\- ¡Ah sí!, ¡cariño, recuerda grabar a Naruto dattebane! -comienza a gritar mamá.

\- ¡Mamá! -la miro enrojecido.

-Eh... -papá hace una mueca y levanta las manos, intentando contener los ánimos de mamá-cielo, esta es una reunión seria, no pueda grabarla, ni menos para grabar la presentación de mi hijo-intenta explicar papá.

\- ¡Minato!, ¡graba a Naruto!, sino ¿de qué otra manera lo voy a poder ver dattebane? -vuelve a explotar mamá. Esta vez, todos miramos con una gotita, como mamá grita y papá cada vez se va haciendo más pequeño, todos suspiramos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, yo lo filmare Kushina, tú tranquila-dice la abuela Tsunade.

\- ¡Ah fantástico!, ¡mucho éxito mi cielo! -me abraza fuerte, me comienzo a asfixiar, pero me río y abrazo a mamá de vuelta.

Una vez todo listo, salimos en dos autos, en dirección a la empresa Senju. Son varias las veces que he venido, pero siempre de visita, como observador, esta es la primera vez que vengo para hacer negocios, bueno, la presentación y tomar atención, no más, pero era el primer paso.

Así empezaron todos, es así como uno va conociendo contactos y va entendiendo las políticas y las claves. A pesar de que las he estado estudiando, casi toda mi vida, hay cosas o situaciones, que sólo se aprenden viviéndolas.

Una vez llegamos, me conducen al lugar de la presentación, y como tengo que presentarme. Cuando ya tengo todo estudiado, me dirijo al baño a cambiarme de ropa, me pongo una especie de traje ajustable al cuerpo, es de un material flexible. Me pongo los accesorios en los brazos y rodillas. Un short flexible, unos guantes y como último detalle, agarro mi máscara. Tenía detalles de líneas rojas, el resto era blanca, tenía unos agujeros, donde van los ojos, en forma felina y alargadas, y como último detalle, tenía la forma de unas orejas puntiagudas.

"Ahora represento al zorro, el símbolo de los Senju" pienso orgulloso, aunque con nervios en mi estómago, "prepárense Uchiha, van a flipar con mi acto dattebayo".

Pasan un par de horas, donde practico un poco más. Al preguntar a los trabajadores, me dicen que los Uchiha acaban de llegar y que están dándoles la bienvenida, y explicando los detalles de la reunión.

Me quedo cerca de la entrada, hay dos trabajadores a cada lado, esperando la señal para abrir por cada lado, las puertas de la sala. Inspiro y exhalo, intentando relajarme, me ajusto bien la máscara y todos los demás implementos. Cuando escucho la señal, los trabajadores abren las puertas e ingreso.

La sala está completamente a oscuras, la única luz es mi escenario, ni siquiera puedo ver a nuestros invitados, pero me concentro, voy al centro y hago una reverencia, y luego espero a que, los que me van a acompañar con instrumentación, comiencen a tocar.

Cuando escuchó la primera nota, desconecto mi cerebro, apago mi vergüenza y me concentro en mis pasos. Muevo mi cuerpo sintiendo la música, con cada nota más fuerte, la acompaño con una fuerte pisada, elevo los brazos y los voy moviendo, acentuando mis movimientos.

Cada vez que hago un movimiento más fuerte y vistoso, lo acompaño con un grito de batalla. La presentación era muy ancestral, como una especie de baile hawaiano. Estaba en mi familia por varias generaciones, e invitaba y honraba a nuestros nuevos socios, esa era la tradición.

Por eso, muchos de mis gestos, que hago con los brazos, de algún modo u otro, los apunto, aunque ni siquiera podía verlos. Cuando el ritmo de los tambores acelera, acelero mi baile y mis movimientos, algunos aspavientos que hago con mis piernas, son vistosos, como la capoeira.

Cuando el ritmo aumenta hasta cierto punto, hago mi paso final, acelerando hasta el lugar en que me imagino que me están observando los Uchiha. Doy una última gran patada/pisada, señalando con los brazos en puños, hacía ellos, y soltando el último grito, de paso sacándome el cansancio también, mientras la música cesa, con un último toque de tambores.

Las luces sobre mí se apagan y en plena oscuridad, comienzo a escuchar los aplausos de los invitados. Cuando se vuelven a encender las luces, los aplausos siguen. Hago otra reverencia, comienzo a sonreír, orgulloso de haberlo logrado, no me había equivocado en ningún paso. Le doy una mirada a mi familia, todos me sonríen y me aplauden orgullosos, la abuela incluso me sonríe, mientras me señala la cámara, me río un poco ante eso.

Cuando finalmente me giro hacía los Uchiha, veo a cuatro hombres pelinegros. Uno, que se notaba que era el mayor, tendría unos cuarenta y tantos años, estaba aplaudiéndome, aunque tenía una cara seria.

Los otros dos se veían más jóvenes, entre los 30 y 20 años, y los dos me estaban aplaudiendo y sonriendo, ellos habían disfrutado mi espectáculo y no les daba vergüenza admitirlo. Cuando miro al cuarto invitado, me percato que es joven, tan joven como yo, y cuando comienzo a analizarlo, veo su pelo, veo su pálida piel y ojos negros… comienzo a sentir como un sudor frío me baja por la espalda.

Mientras más lo miro, y más detalles veo, más comienzo a sentir nauseas. Me quedo boquiabierto, menos mal tenía puesta todavía la máscara, porque si no, no sé qué impresión daría. "La de un imbécil, claramente, un completo idiota, porque eso es lo que soy" pienso amargado.

Siento como los ojos me arden, me muerdo el interior de la mejilla fuertemente, comienzo a sentir como me estoy sacando sangre. Aprieto fuertemente los puños, atrás de mi espalda, y aguantando las ganas de vomitar, vuelvo a mirar al frente, al rostro pálido y atractivo de Sasuke.

Comienzo a respirar mal. "Esto no está pasando, esto no puede estar pasándome, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto?" comienzo a maldecir en mi cabeza. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo y esconderme bajo mis sabanas.

Sasuke está igual a como lo recordaba, incluso, aún más guapo. En la disco, apenas lo podía ver, con el ambiente oscuro e iluminado con luces de colores, además de que, en la disco, al ser un lugar cerrado, uno termina sudando un montón y usando una ropa ligera, no hay mucho que hacer para esconderlo.

Ahora, todo era distinto, él no estaba usando blue jeans y una polera cualquiera, estaba con traje, con su pelo bien peinado, perfectamente arreglado y perfumado. Si en la disco me había parecido perfecto, ahora, no sabía cómo nombrarlo, era como un semidios, de las historias antiguas.

Este me está aplaudiendo, y me mira con curiosidad, vuelvo a sentir nauseas.

-Muchas gracias por sus aplausos. Esta fue una presentación que preparó mi hijo, con mucha dedicación para ustedes-papá se levanta y se aproxima a mí, sonriendo. Los Uchiha vuelven a aplaudir-bueno, tras esta presentación, quería presentarles oficialmente a mi hijo, quien nos acompañara, a partir de este momento, en las reuniones. Está aprendiendo, pero lo hemos educado muy bien, será de mucha ayuda, le brindará una nueva experiencia. Y bueno, no alarguemos más esto, ¿Naruto, porque no te presentas? -papá me mira con una sonrisa.

Puedo ver como la cara de Sasuke, comienza a transformarse, frunce el ceño y puedo ver cómo sus ojos están comenzando a entrar en pánico, se nota que piensa a toda velocidad. Vuelvo a sentirme mal, pero tragándome todo, le asiento a mi papá, y me doy la vuelta, hacía los Uchiha.

Tomo todo el aire que puedo, creo que ya voy a comenzar a hiperventilar, pero hago todo lo posible para no mostrar nada de eso. Y con un movimiento fluido, aunque medio tembloroso de mi mano, me quito mi máscara.

Observo como la cara de Sasuke entra en shock, él, que ya es bastante pálido, se pone aún más pálido. Mira hacía el suelo y luego me vuelve a mirar, totalmente en blanco ante la revelación.

"Por favor, alguien máteme" es lo único que puedo pensar.

Sasuke

Había que decir que el día, de por sí, ya había empezado mal. En primer lugar, mi alarma no sonó, el estúpido aparato decidió, justo ese importante día, echarse a perder. Fue de esta manera que quien me despertó fue el idiota de Itachi, ya que no encontró mejor manera de levantarme que hacer sonar, del estéreo de mi pieza, una canción de Metálica a todo volumen.

Ya con eso, casi me dio un infarto cardiaco, ni siquiera pude pegarle al imbécil, porque salió corriendo, mientras se reía de mí. Luego de eso, tuve que bañarme y vestirme a máxima velocidad.

Luego, pidiendo disculpas al resto de mi familia, y propinándole un buen puñetazo al pasar a Itachi, me senté a desayunar, donde papá ya me miró feo por haber llegado tan tarde.

-Ay hermanito, ¿por qué ese golpe?, yo sólo quise ayudarte a despertarte, ¿hubieras preferido otra canción? - me dijo el muy bruto. Lo mire con ojos que, espero que haya entendido, que prometían muerte.

\- ¡Vamos muchacho!, te quiero bien despierto, vas en representación de toda la familia-comenzó a comentar el abuelo Kagami. En ese momento me esforcé, para no poner los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que no va entender nada, ¡es más!, los Senju nos van a preguntar si Sasuke está bien-comenzó a reírse el tío Obito. Mordiéndome la lengua y recordando vengarme después, me enfoqué en mi desayuno.

Mamá me ayudó a comer mi comida rápido, y luego de 5 minutos, donde hice todo lo posible para no devolver mi desayuno recién ingerido, me preparé para salir.

Me sentía en trance, la cabeza me daba vueltas y, además, me sentía incomodo, ya que la situación ameritaba que vistiera de etiqueta. Ya en otras ocasiones había tenido que usar traje, no era la gran cosa, pero hoy día, no podía quitarme esta sensación de que algo iba a pasar, algo importante.

A pesar de eso, hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Vestía mi mejor traje, me había peinado, perfumado y afeitado. Exteriormente, estaba sin ninguna falla, en mi interior, me estaba desfalleciendo.

El viaje lo hicimos en un solo coche, y llegamos rápidamente a la empresa Senju. Era un edificio bastante bello y ostentoso, pero donde primaba la madera, era un detalle importante, ¿por qué?, eso hablaba de la personalidad de los Senju, les gustaba lo simple y a la vez, lo bello.

Si les gustara ser ostentosos, todo sería de vidrio y con un adobe frío, "justo como nuestra empresa" pienso, rodando los ojos.

Al entrar, nos recibe con sonrisas, la secretaria, quien nos dirige a una sala gigantesca, con varios sillones, una mesa alargada frente a los sillones y una plataforma, un poco más elevada, a un lado de la sala. Me doy cuenta que es un escenario, "¿para qué nos traen a una sala con escenario?" no puedo evitar preguntarme.

Pasan unos pocos minutos, donde la secretaria nos trae refrigerios, y donde puedo observar un poco más del ambiente. Veo hartos cuadros con distintas estructuras arquitectónicas, distintos proyectos, en distintas fases de construcción. Varías casas y mansiones de todos los estilos, algunas fotos de trabajadores posando frente a obras de los proyectos Senju y finalmente, veo en una de las paredes, varios cuadros de personas, con etiquetas abajo. Cuando me acercó, veo cinco rostros en cada marco de foto.

-Esos son los Senju…-me dice Itachi, atrás mío. Me volteo a verlo confundido, este me señala los cuadros-son los grandes jefes de la compañía, los Hokages, ese es su título, todos son de la familia de los Senju-me explica el mayor. Me pongo a inspeccionar las fotos.

El primero era un señor moreno, el cartel rezaba "Senju Hashirama". "¿Ese era el patriarca de los Senju?, entonces, ¿ese es el hombre, con quien tuvo problemas el tío bisabuelo Madara?" me pregunto, un poco sobrecogido.

Al seguir mirando, veo a otro señor, pero con el pelo plateado, "¿será por las canas?, no sé ve tan viejo, de hecho, se ve intimidante". A su lado, había la de otro señor con el pelo moreno, este parecía más amable. Luego había por primera vez, la foto de una mujer, "es rubia" no puedo evitar fijarme, "así que era verdad, la mayoría de los Senju son extranjeros".

El último y quinto cuadro, era la de un señor también rubio, de ojos azules. Parpadeo, un poco desorientado de repente, ese pelo en punta y esos ojos…vuelvo a parpadear, "es sólo una coincidencia" me digo.

No tuve más tiempo para analizar el cuadro, ya que las puertas se abrieron y de esta, ingresaron justamente las personas de las fotos. Los examino rápidamente, no veo al patriarca de los Senju, "pensó lo mismo que el bisabuelo, mejor no presentarse para evitar tensiones" resoplo un poco. Los demás están presentes, incluso viene otro señor más, este se ve joven, de la edad del tío Obito, unos 30 años y también tenía el pelo plateado. "Todos son muy distintos, no es como en mi familia" pienso curioso, y un poco intimidado.

-Fugaku, me alegra mucho que hayas podido asistir, nos honras con tú presencia, y la del resto de tú familia-saluda el hombre rubio, con una sonrisa muy amable que, de nuevo, me hace parpadear confuso. "¡Concéntrate!" me vuelvo a repetir en mi cabeza.

-Somos nosotros los agradecidos por la invitación Minato…-comienza papá-déjame presentarte a mi hermano menor, Obito…-el tío hace una inclinación con la cabeza y le extiende la mano, que el rubio estrecha-a mi hijo mayor, Itachi…-nii-san sonríe cortes y también le estrecha la mano-y por último, a mi hijo menor, que está aprendiendo sobre los negocios familiares, Sasuke…-me presenta el mayor. Me inclino y le extiendo mi mano.

-Así que ¿tú eres Sasuke?, me recuerdas a mi hijo, creo que tienen la misma edad-me dice Minato-san, con una sonrisa. Vuelvo a estremecerme, con los nervios de punta, "¡concéntrate!, te estás pasando una película que no es" me vuelvo a repetir en mi cabeza.

-Gracias señor, es muy amable-me fuerzo a sonreír.

-Bueno, es un placer conocerlos a todos, ahora les presentó a mi familia…-los demás se acercan. A medida que avanzan las presentaciones, me quedó con algunos nombres y rostros, el hermano de Hashirama, Tobirama, me fijo también en la única mujer, la madre de Minato-san, con el padre peliblanco de este, Jiraiya, y con el otro tipo con el pelo plateado, Kakashi.

Luego de las presentaciones, nos llevan a sentarnos. Estamos bando contra bando, es un poco idiota, pero de un lado de la mesa, están los Senju, y del otro lado, nosotros. Nos traen refrigerios, y despliegan los papeles, me preparo mentalmente para una sesión intensa de lenguaje empresarial, es decir, lenguaje somnoliento.

-Bueno, antes de empezar, queremos invitarlos a observar, un espectáculo que le hemos preparado. En nuestra familia, tenemos la costumbre de honrar a los nuevos socios, con una rutina de baile, que ha pasado de generación en generación. Esta rutina la lleva practicando varias semanas mi hijo, así que, por favor, disfruten-nos dice Minato-san. Con Itachi intercambiamos una mirada rápida, momentáneamente confusos, pero encogiéndonos de hombros, nos giramos hacía el escenario. "Supongo que esa es la razón de que haya un escenario en esta sala".

Las luces que nos iluminan, se apagan, y sólo queda una, apuntando al escenario. Escucho como unas puertas son abiertas y de estas, aparece un hombre, con un traje entallado y con codilleras y otros accesorios, pero lo que más llama mi atención, es que está usando una máscara, que parece la de un Zorro. No puedo evitar fijarme que, este hombre, también tiene el pelo rubio, "claro que lo tiene rubio, Minato-san dijo que era su hijo, ¡concéntrate Sasuke!" me regaño mentalmente.

A los lados del escenario, aparecen unos músicos que, tras unos segundos, comienzan a tocar. La música es como ancestral, con harto ritmo de tambores, es como hawaiana, aunque la verdad, no sabría decir de donde exactamente, pero era intensa.

El sujeto, al comenzar la música, comienza a moverse. Sus pasos y movimientos son delicados, pero gozan de una rudeza al mismo tiempo, que provoca que no pueda despegar la vista de él. Mueve los brazos, como sintiendo el aire, sintiendo las vibras del universo, era hipnotizante, con cada patada que daba, lo acentuaba con un grito de batalla.

Puedo notar que tío Obito e Itachi, están tan hipnotizados como yo. El sujeto se contorsiona, mueve las caderas, los brazos, la cabeza, su torso, sus piernas; con una destreza impresionante. No sé muy bien cuánto dura la presentación, unos tres minutos, pero es casi como un parpadeo, y al mismo tiempo, es como si hubiera pasado un año entero, y yo ni me entero.

Cuando finalmente el sujeto da la última pisada/patada, con una fuerza y decisión que, además, acompaña con un grito, no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrió, totalmente extasiado. La luz que lo iluminaba, se apaga y yo al instante, comienzo a aplaudir, todos me imitan. Cuando se vuelven a encender el resto de las luces, el sujeto se endereza y hace una reverencia

-Muchas gracias por sus aplausos. Esta fue una presentación que preparó mi hijo, con mucha dedicación para ustedes- dice Minato-san, sonriendo y aproximándose a su hijo -bueno, tras esta presentación, quería presentarles oficialmente a mi hijo, quien nos acompañara, a partir de este momento, en las reuniones. Está aprendiendo, pero lo hemos educado muy bien, será de mucha ayuda, le brindará una nueva experiencia. Y bueno, no alarguemos más esto, ¿Naruto, porque no te presentas? …- "… ¿qué…qué dijo?" abro los ojos como platos.

"No puede ser, escuche mal, ¡sí, eso!, escuche mal. No puede ser él, el mismo Naruto de la disco, el Naruto con el cual coqueteé, me besé y que quería montarme, no, no podía ser él" comienzo a entrar en pánico. Todos aplauden y sonríen, pero yo estoy que me arranco el pelo y las uñas, todo al mismo tiempo.

Comienzo a sentir como se me hace un nudo en el estómago, "esto era…esto era lo malo que iba a ocurrir hoy…" pienso con pánico. Puedo ver como el sujeto, luego de hacer una pausa, se quita la máscara de zorro, y lo veo.

Era exactamente como lo recordaba, pelo rubio puntiagudo, piel acaramelada, unas marquitas de nacimiento en sus mejillas, y unos asombrosos y brillantes ojos azules. En definitiva, era hermoso, a pesar de que, estaba sudado por el baile, y que podía notar que estaba tan mortificado como yo me sentía, pero incluso con todo eso en contra, era precioso.

"Un Senju…era eso lo especial que le vi, esa como aura de grandeza, era eso…" pienso sorprendido, mientras sigo mirándolo. Puedo notar que los adultos hablan, pero simplemente no escucho. Naruto sonríe e inclina la cabeza, casi podría pensar que no le interesaba, pero cuando nuestros ojos se vuelven a cruzar, puedo ver los mismos sentimientos de caos que yo sentía.

Cuando finalmente le dicen que vaya a cambiarse, este vuelve a hacer una reverencia y se va casi volando. Minato-san comenta que hay que esperarlo que, por mientras, disfrutemos de los refrigerios, miro las galletas y demás, siento que me da vueltas el estómago.

-…Sasuke… ¡hey Sasuke! -Itachi me sacude el hombro, lo miro saliendo de mi drama.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -intento aparentar calma.

-Te veo un poco pálido hermanito, ¿estás bien? -asiento, y para demostrarle que estoy bien, mordisqueo una galleta. Me fuerzo a tragar.

-Si tú lo dices…oye, ¿qué opinas de ese baile?, ¡fue impresionante!, yo no podría ni dar un paso, se me confundiría todo-se ríe el mayor, me río un poco con él. Intentando distraerme, comienzo a hablarle sobre cualquier cosa.

Estaba haciendo un buen avance, cuando unos 20 minutos después, las puertas se vuelven a abrir y de esta aparece el rubio. Vuelvo a apretar los puños, debajo de la mesa, el Dobe estaba impresionante.

Se había bañado y perfumado, y lucía un traje negro, que le acentuaba su figura musculosa, pero fina, al mismo tiempo. Su pelo y ojos, también brillaban con el negro, incluso llegaba a verse más alto. Se estaba abrochando un reloj a la muñeca, cuando levanta su mirada, veo a alguien completamente nuevo.

"¡Maldición! … ¿por qué ese Dobe tenía que ser tan sexy?" lo maldigo en mi cabeza, mientras nuestras miradas, inevitablemente, se vuelven a cruzar.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Holi, gracias por los vistos y comentarios. Bueno, decir que aquí comienza a ponerse complicada la situación, y voy a comenzar a jugar con ellos, a hacerlos desesperar, así que paciencia, recuerden, este fic. es una teleserie ;) Disfruten.**_

_**"I don't know what to think anymore, I'm a mess"**_

Naruto

"¿Por qué estaba él aquí?... ¿qué por qué estaba él aquí?, ¿eres bruto acaso?, ¡sabes perfectamente porque está él aquí, es un Uchiha... ¡un puto Uchiha dattebayo! ... ¡tsk! ...un Uchiha...Uchiha Sasuke...no puede ser dattebayo..." me torturo a lo largo de la reunión. No puedo concentrarme, los adultos hablan de cifras, del estado del dólar, y de los objetivos que quieren alcanzar con esta alianza, y yo sólo puedo pensar, "¡Soy un imbécil dattebayo!".

Vuelvo a mirarlo, estaba mirando unos documentos, y anotando en una agenda a su lado. Aprieto los puños, "¿no le interesaba? ... ¿acaso no se sorprendió dattebayo?", comienzo a enojarme. Me acomodo en la silla, y comienzo a golpear el piso con mi pie, nervioso. Tomó unos de los documentos e intento leerlo, entenderlo.

Con el rabillo del ojo, puedo notar como Sasuke se acomoda uno de sus mechones de pelo, atrás de su oreja. Sigo golpeteando el piso, me vuelvo a acomodar. "¡Vamos Naruto, enfócate!", tomo una respiración e intento volver a concentrarme en los papeles, estaba comenzando a lograrlo, estaba haciendo anotaciones y subrayando, cuando me fijo en el moreno, que se está masajeando el cuello.

Comienzo a mirar su cuello, entre su cabello y el cuello de la camisa, no podía ver mucho, pero un insinuante pedazo de piel blanca se hacía presente. El moreno traga, y comienzo a perderme, lo sigo mirando, miro su cabello oscuro, sus manos elegantes y fuertes, que están agarrando los papeles, sus ojos que..."están mirándome".

Tenso mi cuerpo entero, este tuerce la boca, siento mi corazón en mi cabeza, trago fuerte. Esta vez, es él quien me mira el cuello, luego, este comienza a subir su mirada y me mira a la cara, aunque..."creo que me está mirando los labios".

Eso lo confirmo cuando él mismo aprieta los puños, y se muerde su propio labio. Me vuelvo a acomodar en la silla, "estúpido traje", me estaba sofocando. No podemos evitar seguir mirándonos, es como estar en trance. No podía dejar de mirar sus ojos, eran tan negros, y a la vez, tan brillantes como el ónix.

\- ¿Naruto? - salto sorprendido, llegó incluso a golpear mis piernas contra la mesa, por el salto de sorpresa. Puedo notar que, Sasuke está en las mismas condiciones que yo, parpadea rápido y vuelve a mirar los papeles. Me trago mi confusión y mis ansias, y pongo cara de póker.

\- ¿Si papá? -le muestro una sonrisa. Este me mira, y luego se encoge de hombros-creo que hablé muy bajo...te decía que expliques los puntos centrales de tu área del proyecto, a nuestros socios-comienzo a asentir rápido. Tomó los papeles necesarios, luego de rebuscar rápidamente entre la pila, y me pongo de pie. Soy consciente de la mirada de todos, pero en especial, la de él.

Tomo una respiración profunda, y escondo todo. Comienzo con mi presentación, esto también me lo sabía de memoria, lo había estudiado hasta el cansancio con Kaka-sensei. Lo que no podía haber calculado, de ninguna manera, era ser consciente de la mirada de cierto moreno.

Mientras hablaba de las personas a las cuales beneficiaría el proyecto, era consciente de todo de Sasuke, es que TODO. Como él se inclinó hacia adelante, sobre la mesa, y junto las manos, apoyando su mentón en estas. Como me miraba, me miraba expresamente a mí, y sabía que no estaba escuchando mi presentación, porque podía sentir como me recorría el cuerpo con sus ojos. Vuelvo a tomar una respiración, su mirada me estaba mareando o, mejor dicho, me estaba haciendo sentir inquieto.

Puedo notar como él se vuelve a acomodar en su silla, "¿acaso él?... no...no, no..." este mueve las piernas, y se vuelve a acomodar. Me giro rápidamente hacía el proyector, y me concentro en decir las cifras correctamente.

"¡Él muy imbécil! ...él...él..." vuelvo a echarle una mirada, por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba mirando hacia abajo, y apretando los puños. "¡Lo sabía! ...él..." me giro otra vez hacía el power point, para esconder mi sonrojo o, mejor dicho, mi cara en llamas. El corazón me tronaba, era como un bombardeo de guerra, de lo fuerte que sonaba.

Intento seguir la presentación, ignorando todo-...bueno, como verán aquí dattebayo...-señalo uno de los gráficos-la curva que se produce aquí, es señal de la inyección de dinero que vamos a hacer. Esta inye-yección...-me trabo con las palabras, al recordar algo de golpe. "...Si... de seguro todos se van a estar masturbando, mientras te miran bailar...".

Me vuelvo a girar, para que no vean mi rostro ardiendo, trago fuertemente. "¡Maldito Kiba!" respiro profundamente, intentando tranquilizarme. Esas palabras...no lo podía creer, ahora estaba viviendo justamente esa situación. Intento seguir con la presentación, Ero-sennin me pregunta, modulando con los labios, si estoy bien, le asiento.

Vuelvo a echarle una mirada a Sasuke, tenía un leve color en las mejillas. Cuando cruzamos miradas, este frunce un poco el ceño y se sonroja más fuertemente, "bien, que sepa que lo note dattebayo", vuelvo a respirar y hago el esfuerzo final, para terminar con esa puñetera presentación.

Cuando explicó lo último y le doy un cierre, los Uchiha me agradecen la presentación, y me hacen preguntas. Respondo, poniendo mi mejor cara y sonrisa. "Eres un Senju, actúa como tal dattebayo" actúo humilde, pero al mismo tiempo un poco rudo, aquí nadie me iba a dejar en menos, o a pisotear.

Cuando les respondo todo, doy una reverencia y me voy a sentar. Cuando lo hago, me doy impulso con mi silla, que tiene ruedas, y hago como que me doy impulso hacia adelante, para sentarme, pero a propósito, me doy más impulso de lo necesario, y de paso, dejo ir mi pierna y le doy una bien fuerte patada a Sasuke.

\- ¡AHH! ... ¡tsk! ...-se queja el moreno, y se toma la pierna, donde le pegue. Encondo mi sonrisa zorruna en mi interior, y actuó todo preocupado.

\- ¡OH!, ¡cuanto lo siento dattebayo!, soy un idiota, ¿está bien, joven Uchiha? -me levanto un poco y le extiendo mis manos, exagerando el teatro. Este me mira y frunce el ceño, yo también lo miro serio y luego sigo con mi teatro.

\- ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Sasuke, estás bien? -salta en su auxilio, su hermano mayor. El moreno le asiente y lo aparta suavemente, este me vuelve a mirar.

-Si...estoy bien, el joven Senju sólo cometió un error, no es nada...-este me mira, con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué? ... ¿Naruto? -me pregunta papá.

\- ¡En verdad lo siento, lo golpee por error dattebayo! Me di mucho impulso con la silla...soy un idiota, lo siento-miro a los demás, estos suspiran, pero asienten.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado Naruto-me dice seria la abuela Tsunade, asiento.

-Bueno, bueno, no fue nada serio, ¿seguimos? -insta con una sonrisa, uno de los Uchiha, creo que su nombre era Obito. Todos asienten, y siguen discutiendo.

Le echo una mirada a Sasuke, cuando sé que nadie mira y le sonrío, con mi sonrisa zorruna. Este frunce el ceño, e intenta darme una patada, por debajo de la mesa.

\- ¡AH! -exclama con dolor papá, a mi lado. Me giro a mirarlo rápidamente, alarmado.

\- ¿Papá, estás bien? -le pregunto rápidamente.

-...AH...si...si estoy bien, creo que alguien me pateo, sentí un fuerte golpe en la pierna-Sasuke se pone pálido y abre los ojos como platos.

-...Ehh, y-yo...-tartamudea el moreno, todos lo miramos- yo en verdad lo siento. Sentí un espasmo en mi pierna, luego de la patada del joven Senju, y lo patee por error, en verdad lo siento-dice este, un poco colorado. Escondo mi sonrisa, en mi mano. Los demás suspiran.

Papá le ofrece una sonrisa, sacándole hierro al asunto, con un ademan de su mano-descuida Sasuke-kun, fue sin querer...creo que ha sido una sesión muy larga, tal vez es un momento oportuno para tener un descanso, ¿les parece? -sonríe papá a los demás. Todos suspiran y asienten.

Es así como todos se van levantando, estoy por largarme rápidamente, cuando el viejo Tobirama me intercepta-Naruto, ¿por qué no acompañas al joven Sasuke al baño, y lo ayudas a aplicarse un poco de agua en la pierna? -lo miro, con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Y-Y por qué yo dattebayo? -no puedo evitar responder, este frunce el ceño y cruza los brazos.

-Porque tú conoces la empresa, él no y, además, fuiste tú quien lo pateo por error, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ayudarlo-abro la boca para reclamar, pero luego suspiro fuerte, y asiento. El peli blanco asiente y se va.

Aprieto los puños y me giro a mirarlo, este estaba hablando con su hermano mayor, tomo un respiro y me acerco a ellos-hey...-estos me miran, Sasuke me frunce el ceño-en verdad lamento mi error, por eso, me ofrezco a acompañarte al baño y ayudarte con la herida dattebayo-le digo, un poco a regañadientes. Este me sigue mirando mal, pero el hermano de este, intercede.

\- ¡Eso sería de mucha ayuda!, todos cometemos errores, eres muy amable al ofrecerte a ayudar a mi hermano. Sasuke, ve con él-este mira enojado a su hermano, el cual eleva las cejas, confundido. Sasuke suspira, pero finalmente asiente y comienza a caminar, un poco mal por la pierna, pero camina. Le hago un asentimiento a Itachi y sigo al moreno.

Me meto las manos a los bolsillos y comienzo a caminar, tengo que concentrarme en poner un pie después del otro. Podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke, apuñalándome la espalda, "si las miradas matasen", resoplo y sigo caminando.

Cuando finalmente llegamos, dejo pasar al moreno y luego de asegurarme que no hay nadie en las cercanías, cierro la puerta de un portazo y echo el cerrojo. Me volteo a mirar al otro, cuando de repente me doblo, ante un repentido dolor en mi abdomen.

-… ¡¿Qu-Qué…qué te pasa imbécil?! ...-logro escupir las palabras, giro mi cabeza hacia arriba, para mirar al moreno. Este resopla y me frunce el ceño.

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo. Me pegaste, y luego hiciste tu estúpido teatro, siendo todo inocente-levanta las manos, exagerando mis expresiones. Suelto un resoplido divertido, tomo aire y me levanto, me apoyo en la puerta, agarrándome el estómago.

-No es mi culpa que no sepas apuntar una patada de forma correcta, le terminaste pegando a mi papá dattebayo-me vuelvo a reír. Este suelta un "Tsk" y gira la mirada, pero puedo ver cómo se le colorean las mejillas.

-Eso me recuerda…-me acerco a él. Este me mira frunciendo el ceño y tensando el cuerpo, pero en un solo movimiento, lo agarro de la camisa y lo acerco a mí. Este abre los ojos como platos, sorprendido ante mi rudeza y fuerza- ¿me puedes explicar, que tan enfermo estás?, es decir, para estar masturbándote, mientras yo hago esa puñetera presentación dattebayo-lo miro a los ojos fijamente. Estaba tan enojado, que toda la vergüenza se me había ido.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?, ¡yo no me he masturbado!, ¡no seas tarado! -este, con un fuerte ademán de su mano, me golpea lejos mi brazo, y nos quedamos frente a frente, mirándonos, los dos enojados.

\- ¡No te hagas, te vi!, me mirabas y luego te removías en la silla, con las mejillas coloreadas dattebayo, no soy idiota, ¡sé lo que hacías! – lo confronto, este aprieta la mandíbula, pero no dice nada. Cuando nuevamente se le colorean un poco las majillas, no hay nada más que decir, sé que tengo razón. Elevo mis cejas, interrogante y triunfal, al mismo tiempo.

-Hmpf…no es lo que piensas…-este se cruza de brazos y apoya el cuerpo, en la orilla del lavamanos.

\- ¿Ah no?, ¿entonces qué? ...por favor, ilumíname dattebayo-lo señalo con la mano, apremiándolo a que hable.

-…-este resopla y niega con la cabeza. Noto que también se está mordiendo la mejilla-… no me estaba masturbando…es sólo que…-este se aclara la garganta, incomodo. Entrecierro los ojos, de repente entendiendo.

\- ¡Tuviste una erección dattebayo! -lo apunto gritando, este salta y me tapa la boca. Intento quitármelo de encima.

\- ¡¿Quieres callarte Dobe?!, ¡diablos!, ¿cómo llegas y gritas eso? -este resopla.

\- ¡No cambies el tema, Teme! -me acerco a él, y comienzo a hablar más bajo, pero con la misma energía-tuviste una erección, por eso te removías en la silla, ¡admítelo! -este vuelve a resoplar enojado, pero se le vuelven a colorear las mejillas. Lo miro triunfal.

-… ¡Bien, sí, tuve una erección!, ¡puedes dejar de molestar!, ¡no pude evitarlo, tú sabes cómo es! -se defiende el moreno, molesto y abochornado.

\- ¡Pues claro que me voy a molestar!... -me acerco a su rostro y lo miro fijo-me molesta dattebayo, porque te excitaste viéndome…y no lo niegues…no soy tu película porno, para que te estés excitándote, mientras me miras-este me mantiene la mirada por unos segundos, pero luego desvía la mirada, molesto.

-…Como sea…no voy a pedir perdón, fue un desliz de mi cuerpo, nadie más que tú lo notó, ¿qué más da? ...-este se gira a mirarme, y me planta cara-y no te hagas el ofendido conmigo…te gustó…-se acerca aún más a mí, tenemos casi las narices pegadas.

De repente, los humos se me bajan, y ahora, es a mí a quien se le colorean las mejillas, siento que las piernas se me vuelven gelatina-te gustó…-me sigue acechando el moreno-estás molesto porque estuviste cerca de excitarte, igual que yo, y eso, haciendo la presentación frente a nuestras familias, hubiera sido muy penoso…-este fija sus ojos oscuros con los míos-pero no te engañes, te gustó Dobe…-trago saliva.

Mi corazón comienza a hacer un rápido golpeteo. Aprieto los puños, tenía ganas de agarrar su cabello, atraerlo a mí y besarlo duro, como en la disco. Pensar en la noche de la disco, no ayuda, los calores bajan por mi cuerpo, y comienzo a sentir incomodidad en mi zona sur.

Siento mi rostro en llamas, Sasuke sonríe y sus ojos viajan, lentamente, por mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mis pantalones. Me muerdo fuertemente el labio, hasta sentir sangre, y rompo la conexión, me alejo rápidamente de él, y me pongo al otro lado del baño.

-Cállate…sólo… ¡cállate dattebayo! …-estoy respirando mal. "¡Maldición!" me concentro y me obligo a calmarme, pienso en cosas aburridas y asquerosas, todo para evitar que la erección que se me había producido, no se liberara.

\- ¿Ves?, ahora estamos igual -Sasuke se dirige a unos de los cubículos y se mete en él. Escucho como mea y seguramente, se limpia la ropa interior, producto del episodio anterior. Me concentro en bajar los calores, comienza a funcionar-… y en mi defensa, yo tuve que ver tu baile exótico…no soy de piedra tampoco…-resopla el moreno, al salir del baño y comenzar a refrescarse la cara.

Lo imito, el agua fría es una buena medida. Mientras observo el agua correr, no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que ha pasado-… ¿lo sabías? ...-este me mira, yo sigo mirando el agua.

\- ¿Si sabía qué? -este se seca las manos, y se cruza de brazos, mirándome. Apago la llave y lo miro, otra vez enojado.

\- ¡¿Si sabías que yo era un Senju?!-entrecierro los ojos- todo lo de la disco, ¿fue un teatro?, ¿sabías quién era, y me coqueteaste para joderme dattebayo? -lo encaro, este resopla, igualmente enojado.

\- ¡Claro que no lo sabía!... ¡mierda!, ¡jamás me hubiera metido contigo, de saber quién eras!, ¡tú eres mi enemigo!, ¡el enemigo de mi familia! -me grita este, igualmente exaltado.

\- ¡Pues justamente por eso!, podrías haberme identificado y me coqueteaste a propósito, después de todo, tú te acercaste a mí primero… ¿todo para qué dattebayo? -frunzo el ceño.

-No lo sé, ¡tú dime!, pareces que sabes perfectamente, cual era mi plan malévolo, o tal vez, tú sabías quien era yo desde el principio y mantuviste el teatrito… tú sabías que era un Uchiha-me dice el moreno enojado. Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, los dos respirando exaltados, pero luego de un rato, suelto el aire, y me dejo caer por la pared del baño, hasta tocar fondo.

-No…-Sasuke frunce el ceño, y me mira más tranquilo. Observó que se ve confuso ante mi repentido ánimo pasivo-no…tú no sabías quien era yo realmente…pude verlo en tú mirada dattebayo…no lo sabías…-junto las manos y me revuelvo el pelo, confuso y frustrado.

El moreno también resopla fuerte, cierra los ojos, y se deja caer por la pared del baño, igual que yo-…tú tampoco lo sabías… no sabías quien era yo realmente… pude verlo en tus ojos, cuando se cruzaron nuestras miradas…-este apoya la cara en su mano y se masajea las sienes.

-… ¿Qué vamos a hacer dattebayo? ...-miro al suelo. Nos quedamos callados por un par de minutos, luego este me mira.

-Nada…-lo miro confuso, este se aclara la garganta-mira, nos conocimos en la disco, coqueteamos y nos besamos, listo. Nos encontramos atractivos para el otro, y se acabó, eso es todo. Nuestras familias son enemigas, y no sé tú, pero nadie en mi familia sabe que soy gay…sería complicado que se enteren…lo que pasó, pasó, no hay nada más que hacer, pero eso es todo. Lo que ocurrió, es un secreto entre los dos, nadie tiene que saberlo…-este toma aire, intentando relajarse- ¿entiendes?, ya no va a pasar nada más entre los dos, nuestra relación, es exclusivamente de negocios… ¿de acuerdo? -este me mira.

Me masajeo el cuello, un poco dolido por su declaración, pero al mismo tiempo, estando de acuerdo con la decisión, eso era lo correcto, asiento-…de acuerdo dattebayo…lo que pasó, pasó, es un secreto entre nosotros…en mi familia tampoco nadie sabe que soy gay…prefiero que no se enteren…nuestra relación, será puramente de negocios dattebayo-lo miro, este asiente.

Nos quedamos otro rato en silencio, los dos en el suelo. Luego, cuando me doy cuenta que ya nos hemos demorado mucho, le hago una señal con la cabeza, y retomamos el camino de vuelta a la sala de juntas.

\- ¡Vaya!, yo ya pensaba que se los había tragado el baño, muchachos-nos comenta Kaka-sensei, lo miro rodando los ojos, Sasuke sólo hace una mueca. El peli gris se ríe, y nos señala la sala.

Al entrar, comienzan las preguntas por parte de ambas familias-tranquilos, tranquilos…-levanto las manos, intentando sacarle hierro a la situación-nos demoramos porque nos dio hambre, fuimos por algo de comer y nos demoramos, no calculamos el tiempo. Pedimos disculpas dattebayo-les digo la excusa que había pensado, camino a la sala.

-Si, lo lamentamos-me ayuda Sasuke. Los demás suspiran.

-Muchachos, tuvieron que haber avisado, nos estábamos preocupando seriamente-nos dice la abuela Tsunade.

-Espero que no vuelva a repetirse, esto es una reunión seria-nos regaña el padre del moreno, Fugaku-san. Hago una mueca y le asiento.

-Bueno…-suspira papá-ya están aquí, que no ocurra de nuevo, siéntense, vamos a continuar-nos dice papá. Asentimos y nos vamos a sentar.

Durante la siguiente hora, me enfoco seriamente, aporto en lo que puedo y tomo notas. Observo que el Teme hace lo mismo, suspiro y me digo que es para mejor, fue un calentón de una noche, ni siquiera lo habíamos hecho, así que no pasa nada.

Cuando finalmente termina la reunión, todos nos despedimos, y agendamos otra reunión para la próxima semana. Cuando tengo que darle la mano a Sasuke, nos miramos brevemente, pero intensamente, nos damos un apretón de manos rápido y nos separamos. Hacemos las últimas reverencias y finalmente, se van.

Me fuerzo a aguantar un poco más, y me comporto lo mejor posible, durante el viaje de vuelta a casa. Apenas llegamos, alego sobre lo cansado que estoy, y me voy para mi cuarto. Agarro mi toalla y me meto a la ducha.

Es así como me quedo, en la tina, con el agua hasta el cuello, por una hora entera, relajándome y pensando en todo, y a la vez, en nada.

Vuelvo a suspirar, "es mejor así, somos de familias enemigas, nunca podría tener algo con él…es mejor así dattebayo".


	6. Chapter 6

**Holi, gracias por los vistos y me gusta. A pesar de tener clases online, estoy igual de ocupada que si tuviera clases presenciales, pero sigo trabajando en este fic., no se preocupen. Bueno, les dejo este capítulo donde, advertencia, comienzo ya a narrar con cierto tono lemmon. Mi intención es jugar y hacer sufrir a Naruto y Sasuke. Bueno, eso, disfruten.**

"I can not get you out of my head"

Sasuke

Vuelvo a suspirar, la cual vendría siendo la octava vez en una hora. Luego de la reunión, habíamos regresado a la casa. Excusándome que estaba cansado, me había venido a mi habitación y ahora estaba acostado en mi cama, mirando al techo.

-…Soy un idiota…-me tapo el rostro. Pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, me dejaba colorado. Cuando lo recordaba, simplemente no podía creerlo, "de seguro pensó que era un novato en esto." Me muerdo el labio, es decir, una erección, una puta erección…vuelvo a suspirar.

Pero lamentablemente, había sido inevitable. El baile había sido hipnotizante, de un talento y poder que me habían sobrecogido, y cuando este se había sacado la máscara, dejándome ver esos ojos azules y pelo rubio. Yo sólo podía pensar en cómo se había sentido haberlo tenido entre en mis brazos, esa noche en la disco.

En cómo se había sentido acariciarle la morena espalda, en cómo fue agarrarle el trasero y apretárselo, en cómo había sido sentir su pecho contra el mío. Sólo podía pensar en lo suave de su rostro, a lo más un poco áspero, por la barba incipiente, en besarle sus marcas en su cara, besar sus labios… sólo había podido pensar en eso, mientras lo observaba leyendo esos documentos.

Y cuando se levantó y comenzó a hacer esa presentación, mostrándose tan maduro y tan elegante con ese traje, sólo podía pensar en ese brillo febril que me mostró en la disco. Ese lado risueño y busca problemas, ese lado que me había llamado la atención. ¿Por qué?, porque era como un sol, brillaba con mucha intensidad.

Verlo brillar en la presentación de baile, y luego verlo discutiendo y explicando la presentación a los demás, fue demasiado. Mientras lo miraba, mi cuerpo me traicionó totalmente, no había logrado hacer un filtro, simplemente, fue un segundo en que perdí el control. "Y lo peor es que él se dio cuenta", me giro y estampo la cara en mi almohada.

"¿Por qué con él pierdo tanto el control?", me pregunto. A lo largo de mi vida, me habían educado para ser el mejor y siempre me habían tratado como tal. El único tropiezo había sido descubrir mi orientación sexual, eso no estaba en los planes, y por eso, muy pocos lo sabían.

Y tenía que admitir, que nunca había estado en una relación, no en una relación formal, por lo menos. Nunca había sentido una urgencia por estar con alguien, en un modo amoroso. Había tenido relaciones con ventaja, si se puede decir de ese modo, nos ayudábamos a sacarnos la ansiedad sexual, los podía llamar cada vez que los necesitaba.

Incluso había pensado en llamar a uno de mis contactos, durante estas dos semanas, pero no lo había hecho, no se me había antojado. Me había parecido un poco raro esto, pero lo ignore; ahora, ahora entendía porque no había querido, y era por él, por Naruto.

Era a ese rubio lo que mi cuerpo deseaba, eso me lo dejo bien claro, con el desastre de la presentación. "Genial, ¿y ahora qué hago? ...debería llamar a Haku de todas maneras, para sacarme esta ansía, así evito otro desastre", porque lamentablemente, iba a tener que ver al Dobe el lunes. Sólo tenía el fin de semana para controlarme.

Tomo el celular y llamo. "¿Haku? ...sí, soy yo… ¿podemos vernos? ...voy para allá". Me levanto y tomo mi chaqueta. "Así deberían ser las cosas, sencillas, una simple transacción...", pienso asintiendo. "Así no son las relaciones hermanito, es mucho más complicado" me vienen las palabras de Itachi, yo le había rebatido que no era así, podía ser sencillo.

"Eso es porque nunca te has enamorado de verdad. Puede ser lo más hermoso que tengas y a la vez, lo único que puede destruirte" me había dicho el mayor. Yo sólo había soltado un bufido y rodado los ojos. Este se había reído, pero luego había puesto los ojos lejanos, eso me había hecho mirarlo más detenidamente. "Puede sonar cursi, lo sé, pero es lo que te puedo decir…es complicado…sólo puedo desearte que cuando realmente te enamores de alguien, sea alguien simple", este me había dado una sonrisa, yo lo mire aún más confuso.

"¿Alguien simple?, ¿por qué voy a querer enamorarme de alguien simple? No sé, si llego a bajar la guardia y enamorarme de alguien… no sé, me imagino que es porque tiene que ser alguien espectacular…que me dé vueltas la cabeza", le había contestado.

Este había apoyado la mano en su mejilla y cerrado los ojos, mientras suspiraba.

"Lamentablemente, eso es verdad…es como lo natural, te fijas en alguien que te atraiga…pero por lo general, esas personas que te dan vueltas la cabeza…nunca termina bien, por eso te decía que te enamores de alguien simple". Yo sólo le había asentido, no sabía muy qué decirle. Eso había sido cuando yo tenía 15 años, al año siguiente, comencé con estas relaciones, o mejor dicho alianzas con beneficios.

-… ¿Por qué pienso en esa conversación? …-me pregunto en voz alta, mientras me dirijo a bajar las escaleras. Iba tan distraído que, de repente, me doy un buen golpe contra el cuerpo de alguien.

Al levantar la vista, veo que es nii-san, que también se está quejando por el golpe- ¡ay Sasuke!, tienes que fijarte por donde vas-me reprende este, hago una mueca- ¿y a dónde vas tan apurado?, si se puede saber -este me mira.

Iba saliendo del baño y se estaba secando el pelo, era un poco raro ver a Itachi con el cabello suelto, siempre lo traía con una coleta baja. Este eleva las cejas, esperando mi respuesta. Me encojo de hombros.

-Nada especial, me voy a juntar con Suigetsu-digo desviando la vista, y comenzando a avanzar. De repente, el brazo extendido de nii-san me bloquea el paso, lo miro molesto- ¿qué?, voy tarde-.

Este suspira-me estás mintiendo Sasuke, yo no caigo en eso como nuestros padres-me mira firme. Vuelvo a suspirar exasperado.

-No voy a hacer nada malo. Sólo voy a salir, ya tengo 18 años, por si no recuerdas-le digo, cruzándome de brazos. Este me analiza y luego acerca su rostro al mío, salto sorprendido.

-Sasuke, te veo nervioso, ni no te conociera, pensaría que vas a ir a hacer una locura, como asaltar un banco-me dice este, enderezándose.

-Hmpf… no digas idioteces, ¿para qué iba a asaltar un banco?, problemas monetarios claramente no tengo-intento serenarme. Podía ocultar mis sentimientos a cualquiera, excepto a mi hermano…y ahora a ese Dobe, frunzo el ceño ante eso. Itachi vuelve a elevar las cejas.

-Y ahora estás molesto, y no es por mí… ¿por quién? – vuelvo a bufar molesto.

\- ¡No me psicoanalices Itachi!, no estamos en una reunión de negocios-lo miro molesto. Había una razón, a aparte de los lazos fraternales que tenía con Itachi, de porque este siempre podía ver a través de mí, y eso era porque el mayor estudiaba Psicología.

Así es, nii-san era un genio, tanto que había podido llevar adelante dos carreras, una fue Ingeniería comercial, perfecto para los negocios familiares, y la otra, más del gusto del peli largo, la Psicología.

Le faltaban un par de años para terminar, pero el mayor siempre fue muy maduro y sensible, siempre entendió los sentimientos de la gente a su alrededor. Resultaba muy útil esos conocimientos, a la hora de analizar al contrincante enemigo.

Pero lamentablemente, ahora sentía que yo era un libro abierto para el mayor, y por eso, me daban ganas de esconderme bajo tierra.

Nii-san se ríe, pero luego vuelve a mirarme, este hace una mueca-tenemos que hablar…-esta vez, yo frunzo el ceño.

\- ¿No puede ser luego?, como te dije, voy de salida-este mira al pasillo, luego a la escalera. Me agarra del brazo y me mete a su habitación- ¡oe!, ¿qué te pasa? -me suelto y lo miro molesto.

-Lo siento, era necesario, ¿o prefieres que una sirvienta les diga a nuestros padres? -se cruza de brazos y se apoya contra la puerta. La salida, ahora totalmente bloqueada, suspiro y niego con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? -comento, ya resignado al interrogatorio.

Este se rasca un poco la cara, de repente incomodo, pero suspira y me mira-ehh…-se aclara la garganta-no pude evitar notar…que…ehhh…-comienzo a sentir un tick nervioso en mi ojo, lo miro cada vez más enojado-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, no explotes. A ver…no pude evitar notar que, en la reunión con los Senju, tú tuviste una…-se vuelve a aclarar la garganta.

De repente, comienzo a entender de que va todo esto, hago todo lo posible para no mostrar nada en mi cara, cierro los ojos, pero es difícil. Siento como el color comienza a invadir mis mejillas. Frunzo más el ceño y suelto un largo suspiro, maldigo a todo en mi cabeza, pero luego miro a mi hermano.

-A ver…si…tuve un problema, mi cuerpo se descontroló un poco…-comienzo a pasearme por el cuarto, mientras aprieto los puños-tú sabes cómo es…fue un pequeño desliz que controlé apenas pude…planeo que no vuelva a pasar…-lo miro desafiante, este suspira.

-Sasuke, no te estoy reclamando por eso. Sé cómo a veces las hormonas afectan al cuerpo y no hay mucho que hacer…-este suspira y luego me mira-pero necesito que me digas…juro que no le diré a nadie- se apresura a decir el mayor-…necesito saber si te ocurrió eso ¿por qué te pareció atractivo el joven Senju de vista? o… ¿por qué ya lo conocías? – me relajo.

Hago uso de todas mis clases de etiqueta y de estrategia de negocios, que he tenido durante toda mi vida, y miro a mi hermano tranquilo.

-No, no lo conocía, pero…-comienzo con mi teatro, el mayor me mira, animándome a seguir-pero…-me aclaro la garganta-admito que me pareció atractivo, su baile me llamó la atención y…me ganaron las hormonas…no volverá a pasar-este me mira, pero luego de unos minutos, asiente.

-De acuerdo, te creo, a mí también me llamó la atención ese niño -este se ríe-es muy llamativo, se nota que es extranjero. Entiendo tu asombro-sólo asiento, este suspira y se sienta en su cama, se muerde el labio-no tengo que decirte que una posible relación con él, está totalmente prohibido… ¿verdad? – me lo quedo mirando, este me devuelve la mirada, finalmente asiento.

\- Lo sé…él es el enemigo…-digo, Itachi hace una mueca.

-No sé si el enemigo es la palabra, pero es parte de la empresa con la cual hemos tenido una rivalidad importante, y ahora, podemos hacer algo grande. Si hubiera una relación, sólo se complicarían las cosas, hay que evitarlo…así que, lamentablemente, tengo que advertirte que no te ilusiones con él…-el peli largo me mira firme. Lo miro sorprendido, veo un poco de miedo en sus ojos- padre te sacaría al instante del proyecto…hasta te desheredaría…-.

Abro los ojos sorprendido, de repente siento una opresión y un escalofrío-… ¿me desheredaría?... ¡¿si me enamorara del hijo de los Senju, me desheredaría?!...-exclamo alterado.

-…No lo sé…tú sabes cómo es nuestro padre…el viejo Madara lo apoyaría…el bisabuelo Izuna también, y el abuelo Kagami …para ellos lo importante es la empresa…-veo pena y odio en los ojos de nii-san. Me echo hacía atrás, de repente asustado y desconociendo a mi familia. Parpadeo sorprendido.

-Yo…yo no haré nada…no hay nada con el joven Senju, estate tranquilo...-me aclaro la garganta-tengo que irme ya-este levanta la mirada y me sonríe. Volvía a ser mi hermano cariñoso, vuelvo a parpadear sorprendido. Abro la boca para preguntarle que esconde, pero la cierro, si él habla, yo también iba a tener que hacerlo y contar la verdad sobre Naruto.

Porque de algo estaba seguro, Itachi no se había tragado al cien por ciento, mi actuación. El mayor asiente y me señala la puerta, asiento y salgo tomando mi chaqueta.

Durante todo el camino a casa de Haku, no puede dejar de pensar. Algo estaba pasando, algo con Itachi. Vuelvo a recordar nuestra promesa, ese día años atrás, también me había ocultado algo, algo importante, algo que nadie podía saber.

Hago una mueca, molesto y un poco herido. Siempre había podido contar con el mayor, por muy ocupado que él estuviera, siempre se hacía un tiempo para mí.

Durante mi infancia me había costado hacer amigos, por mi personalidad y notas, los chicos me miraban celosos, y las chicas querían estar pegadas a mí. No me sentía cómodo, no lograba encajar muy bien, Itachi fue mi apoyo y mi guía, sin él, hubiera sido muy miserable de niño.

No fue hasta los 12 años, que conocí a Suigetsu, él me dijo que le daba igual mi aire de grandeza, si quería hacerme una broma, la iba a hacer, si necesitaba apoyo, él iba a estar allí. Luego vino Jugo, y este, aunque se veía como un matón, era un tipo muy tranquilo y a él tampoco le afectaba mi personalidad. La última fue Karin, estaba loca, pero era muy leal, y sus conocimientos femeninos, la verdad es que me ayudaron mucho cuando descubrí mi sexualidad.

Sacudo la cabeza, y sigo avanzando. Ahora más que nunca, necesitaba desestresarme.

Toco a la puerta y espero, comienzo a golpear el suelo con el pie, nervioso.

-Vaya, vaya, viniste, ya estaba pensando que me habías dejado plantado -comenta el peli negro, con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, tuve una demora-este asiente y me deja pasar.

-No hay nadie, mi tío Zabusa salió-me comenta.

-Genial -digo seco, aún distraído. Este me señala el segundo piso, me dirijo a su cuarto. Al llegar, este me empuja suavemente a su cama, donde me sienta, y con un fluido movimiento, me saca la polera. Lo miro, este me sonríe y se inclina sobre mí, y comienza a besarme, intento concentrarme y seguirle el juego.

Lo beso de vuelta, y acaricio su largo y sedoso cabello. Este se sienta sobre mí, y sigue besándome, lo agarro y lo tumbo en la cama, debajo de mí, este se sonroja un poco. Haku podía ser tan femenino en ocasiones, y no sólo era su apariencia, sino que también eran sus expresiones y delicadeza. Sigo besándolo y le acaricio el pecho.

Este me acaricia el pecho y va bajando hasta llegar a mi trasero, que aprieta fuertemente, haciéndome que me apegue a él. Siento como balancea sus caderas y se roza duro contra mi miembro.

-Vamos Sa-su-ke, házmelo duro, tú sabes que me gusta que me domines-me susurra el peli largo al oído. Suelto un gruñido y sigo manoseándolo, le quito su polera y pantalones de unos buenos tirones y lo dejo desnudo, debajo de mí.

Siempre era así, yo era el dominante y admitía que me encendía tener ese control en alguien, y vaya que Haku se dejaba ser. Comienzo a masturbarlo, este se remueve debajo de mí, gimiendo, sonrío y comienzo a calentarme, siento como las ansías me llaman. El moreno comienza a sacudir sus caderas otra vez, se ve urgido, me río y le saco los boxers.

Me levanto un poco, le separo las piernas y comienzo a prepararlo, este ya estaba prevenido, tenía incluso un lubricante. Haku gime y se contorsiona, lo mantengo firme con las manos y lo preparo mientras lo beso. Cuando lo siento listo, me levanto.

-Métemelo, ya no aguanto…ah…apúrate…-suspira este, incluso se lleva la mano a su miembro, mientras se masturba con las mejillas sonrojadas. Lo miro prepotente, orgulloso de haberlo dejado en este estado.

Me saco los pantalones, le agarro las piernas acercando su entrada a mí y cuando ya me voy a incrustar en él, me doy cuenta de algo. Abro los ojos sorprendido y sintiendo que mi alma cae a mis pies.

\- ¿Qu-Qué pasa?, ya no aguanto… ¡ah! …-gime el otro, pero yo estoy muriendo.

Aprieto los dientes, luego de todo eso y nada, NADA. Mi miembro estaba como en el principio, totalmente desmotivado.

El moreno me mira, molesto y de repente me ve mirando hacia abajo, se da cuenta del problema- ¡oh! …bueno, creo que me atendiste mucho a mí, déjame, yo te ayudo-este se acerca y con un fluido movimiento, comienza a mamármela.

Suspiro, sintiendo el calor de su boca, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo, me doy cuenta que es inútil, mi miembro me había traicionado totalmente, OTRA VEZ.

-Umm…diablos, no sé…tal vez no tenías tantas ganas de hacerlo después de todo, tranquilo, no siempre se puede ser el gran Uchiha-se ríe el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros.

Suelto un "Tsk" molesto. Lo agarro, le doy la vuelta y lo estampo contra la cama, le separo las piernas y cierro los ojos.

Comienzo a pensar en esa noche, recuerdo el baño asqueroso, pero pienso en el rubio. Pienso en su pelo salvaje, pero extraordinariamente suave. En su piel morena, en sus músculos tan definidos, en sus labios gruesos, en su trasero bien firme. Comienzo a excitarme, pienso en como lo había levantado y había hecho que se colgara de mí, sintiendo todo su ser.

Sin darme cuenta, mi miembro reacciona y se hincha, apretando los dientes, me clavo en Haku, este gime feliz. Me concentro en esa noche, en su baile en la empresa, y me imagino teniéndolo aquí, debajo de mí, y me concentro en eso. Cabalgo fuertemente a Haku, sacándome las ansias y el enojo conmigo mismo, por tener que hacer este truco tan patético. Tener que pensar que se lo estoy metiendo al rubio, para poder excitarme.

\- ¡Tsk! ...-agarro más fuerte al moreno de sus caderas y me clavo más fuerte en él. Sigo con mi cabalgata, hasta que finalmente, este grita y suspira, liberándose. Lo agarro bien firme y en otras dos fuertes y profundas estocadas, también me corro en su interior.

Suspiro fuerte y dejo que todo salga; mi enojo conmigo mismo, mi esencia, mi estrés, mi confusión con lo de Itachi, lo dejo salir todo. Cuando mi respiración se normaliza un poco, agarro de las caderas a Haku otra vez y hago pequeños movimientos, relajándome y disfrutando los últimos efectos del orgasmo.

Cuando abro los ojos, puedo ver más claramente al moreno…" maldición". El sólo ver su pelo oscuro y no claro, ya estaba haciendo que se me bajaran los humos y la energía. Salgo de este, y me dejo caer en la orilla de la cama.

-Umm…eso estuvo bueno, después de todo, si eres el gran e invencible Uchiha Sasuke-me dice el moreno, prácticamente ronroneando, mientras me acaricia la espalda.

Me dan ganas de apartarle la mano de un solo golpe, pero me controlo. Me masajeo la cara, exhausto físicamente y emocionalmente. "Estúpido Dobe…ahora mi cuerpo está totalmente bajo tu control".

Luego de media hora, donde habíamos intercambiado una que otra palabra, y otros toques más. Me visto y decido volver.

-Como siempre, fue un placer Sasuke-me sonríe el moreno en la puerta-llámame si quieres otro polvo-sólo asiento y me voy.

Al llegar a casa, agarro algo de la cocina y me voy a mi cuarto. Esa noche, me cuesta dormir, no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo mi cuerpo parecía decidido a traicionarme con el rubio. Suspiro y me vuelvo a dar vueltas en mi cama.

"¿Qué hiciste conmigo, estúpido Dobe?", me obligó a cerrar los ojos y dormir. Mañana volvería a verlo en la empresa, y tendríamos que hacer más tramites y negocios…

"Maldición", me lamento.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holi, gracias por los vistos y comentarios. Bueno, aquí seguimos con la desesperación, esta vez, por parte de Naruto. Espero que les guste. **

"I want to scream, but I can´t"

Naruto

Me veo al espejo, tenía bien puesto mi traje, zapatos lustrados, reloj en la muñeca, bien peinado y con los dientes limpios. "Todo en orden dattebayo" pienso, asintiendo enérgico frente a mi reflejo.

"Entonces ¿por qué no me siento listo?", suspiro largo y nuevamente, un poco abatido. Me siento en la orilla de la cama.

El fin de semana había sido un infierno, no había podido sacarme al moreno de la cabeza. No había importado que tan fuerte subiera el volumen de la música, "provocando que mamá gritara, hasta para despertar a los dioses dattebayo", pienso rodando los ojos. No había importado todas las películas de acción que me vi; ni con todas las explosiones, pude acallar mis recuerdos. Nada había servido.

"¡NI SIQUIERA EL RAMEN HABÍA SERVIDO DATTEBAYO!", vuelvo a suspirar fuertemente y me dejo caer en mi cama. Ni el mayor de los manjares, como era mi preciado ramen, había podido distraerme…" ¡incluso me supo mal!, ¿qué tan jodido estaba dattebayo?'".

No tenía ganas de ir a la reunión. Había estado todo el día distraído en la escuela, los profesores me habían regañado en todas las asignaturas; Ibiki-sensei, el maestro de matemáticas, incluso me había tirado el plumón a la cabeza, para que atendiera a la clase. Además, como castigo público, me hizo resolver el problema del día en la pizarra, para que decir que fui un desastre y un hazme reír.

Los chicos me habían preguntado que me pasaba, pero les había dado evasivas todo el día. Cuando las preguntas me colapsaron, había terminado gritando que la empresa me estresaba y que dejaran de joder. Luego de eso me había ido, dejándolos confusos.

-Tsk…-me muerdo el labio. Ahora me sentía mal por como los trate, "tengo que pedirles perdón mañana".

Sigo mirando al techo de mi habitación, siento como Kurama salta a mi cama y se acurruca a mi lado, lo acaricio de forma distraída. De repente, escucho como alguien toca la puerta.

-Adelante…-digo desanimado. Entra Iruka-sensei, me levanto y me siento. El mayor me mira, toma la silla y se sienta frente a mí.

-… ¿Estás bien Naruto? ...-siento al instante como mi corazón se calienta. Iruka-sensei siempre lograba eso en mí.

Él siempre había estado ahí para mí. Mis padres lo contrataron cuando yo tenía unos tres años, desde entonces ha estado ahí para educarme, es como un segundo padre. Me enseñó a contar; a leer, me enseño sobre la moral, sobre la religión, veíamos películas juntos, jugamos videos-juegos juntos también. Para mí, él era más que un sirviente, era parte de la familia y mis padres lo trataban como tal, mi papá lo había integrado al círculo familiar, de la misma manera que a Kaka-sensei.

Obviamente, yo ya no era un niño y no necesitaba una niñera, así que Iruka-sensei tenía más obligaciones en la empresa que conmigo directamente. Pero, de todas maneras, él se encargaba, igual que Kaka-sensei, de instruirme y educarme para hacerme el futuro Hokage de la empresa.

-Si…umm…sólo estoy un poco estresado-le digo, masajeándome el cuello. Quería tanto poder decirle, poder contarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo. La verdad es que, también quería ir por papá y pedirle consejo.

"Pero eso es imposible…", soñaba con tener esa conversación padre e hijo. Típico los padres hablan de chicas con sus hijos y les dan consejos, pero yo no podía hacerlo. En primer lugar, mi papá ni nadie de la familia sabía de mi orientación sexual, segundo, mi problema era con un Uchiha.

Me muerdo el labio, siento como Iruka-sensei me toma la mano y la aprieta. Levanto la cabeza de golpe-si te sientes estresado, lo mejor es hablarlo, yo soy todo oídos, si no puedes, habla con tus amigos-me miro las manos, nervioso. Pero me doy un poco de valor y lo miro.

-Umm…en el hipotético caso de que yo…ehh…-me aclaro la garganta-en el caso que yo…-.

\- ¿En el caso que tú…? -me insta a seguir el mayor.

Suspiro-en el caso que yo…pues, me agradara un Uchiha… ¿sería malo? ...-digo lo último casi en un susurro. El mayor abre los ojos como platos.

-…Naruto… ¿te hiciste amigo de un Uchiha? ...-por su tono, sé que debo dar marcha atrás.

\- ¡No, no, no! -grito, negando con las manos frenético frente a su cara-es que…es que, sólo me lo preguntaba. El joven Sasuke se ve de mi edad, pensé que…-me encojo de hombros-pensé que podía ser buena idea, intentar ser amigos…por el bien de la empresa-hago una mueca, desanimado por mi mentira, pero Iruka-sensei me sonríe más relajado.

-Entiendo, me asustaste por un segundo. Me alegra ver que tienes buenas intenciones y piensas por el bien de la empresa-asiento, pero me encojo un poco sobre mí mismo-sería ideal mantener una buena relación con ellos, pero tú sabes que hay una historia complicada entre ambas familias. No te involucres de más con él, no es conveniente, ser amigos íntimos… no es lo ideal-se encoge de hombros.

"Pero yo no quiero ser amigo de él, quiero más dattebayo…" pienso aún más abatido y confuso.

"Lo que pasó, pasó, no hay nada más que hacer, pero eso es todo. Lo que ocurrió, es un secreto entre los dos, nadie tiene que saberlo… ¿entiendes?, ya no va a pasar nada más entre los dos, nuestra relación, es exclusivamente de negocios", las palabras de Sasuke me vienen a la cabeza.

Aprieto los puños, claro, puede que yo quisiera algo más, pero él no. Ese era el trato.

-Claro…no me involucrare de más con él dattebayo…-digo desanimado. Antes de que Iruka-sensei pregunte más, me levanto rápidamente y levanto los brazos, como si estuviera muy animado- ¡Yoshh!, ¡hora de irme dattebayo!, ¡vamos Iruka-sensei, tenemos que llegar a la reunión! -sonrió ampliamente y voy por mi mochila. El mayor resopla divertido, pero asiente y se adelanta.

Cuando sé que ya no me ve, se me cae la sonrisa. Vuelvo a suspirar largamente y me armo de valor para resistir la junta.

"Valor cobarde, no es la gran cosa dattebayo", me animo. Luego de despedirme de Kurama, me subo a la limosina, donde todos ya me estaban esperando.

Apenas llegamos, comienza la tortura. "¿Es enserio dattebayo?" pienso suspirando, pongo mi cara de ´aquí no ha pasado, mantente cool´, y me bajo de la limosina.

Frente a nosotros, la limosina plomo se abre y de esta se baja todo el clan de los Uchiha. Sigo a mi papá y a Ero-sennin, y cuando nos vamos acercando, lo veo bajar. Estaba colocándose un saco azul oscuro que, de algún modo, sólo hacía resaltar su pelo oscuro y su piel blanca que, no tiene ninguna puta espinilla. "¿Cómo lo hace para tener esa piel? …lo detesto dattebayo", hago una mueca.

Sasuke luego de ponerse su saco, con todo el puto estilo del mundo, levanta la mirada y la suya se cruza con la mía. Este hace una mueca, recuerdo que sólo me puse un traje negro, con una camisa blanca, no tenía mucho de especial, pero él me estaba devorando con esa mirada que me estaba mandando.

Tomo aire y me cruzo de brazos, miro a otro lado. "Estúpido Uchiha, deja de mirarme dattebayo, fuiste tú quien dijiste que ya no podía haber nada entre nosotros". Luego de los saludos, papá hace que todos entremos a la empresa.

Cuando llegamos, se reparten los documentos, decido concentrarme en estos y no en el pelo de cacatúa que tenía al frente. Por lo menos eso es lo que me gustaría decirle, pero el Teme parecía que usaba algún gel especial, es decir, su pelo estaba ordenado a la perfección y enmarcaba su rostro, dejándole una apariencia de soberbia y superioridad.

Lo único que quería era pasar mis manos, de nuevo, por ese cabello y desordenarlo a mi antojo. "¡Concéntrate!".

Miro los papeles, "gráfico del estado del dólar en el mes de…" comienzo a leer, pero comienzo a ser consciente de los movimientos del moreno. Está leyendo algo en su computadora y con los dedos, golpetea las teclas mientras espera, seguramente, que la página se cargue.

Respiro hondo y vuelvo a concentrarme en los papeles. Tomo un mapa y lo despliego, para ubicar geográficamente los lugares del proyecto, donde íbamos a instalar una serie de edificios residenciales.

Comienzo a anotarlos y hacer especificaciones en una libreta a mi lado. Mientras me concentro, saco la lengua por un lado de mi boca. No me doy cuenta de que lo hago, a veces lo hacía para concentrarme en pequeños detalles.

No hubiera sido importante, sino fuera que comienzo a sentir la mirada del Teme en mi cara, al levantar la vista, nuestras miradas quedan pegadas. Comienzo a perderme otra vez en esos ojos ónix, en esa expresión que parecía tan plana y sin emociones, pero que para mí era muy claro. Sabía tan bien lo que el peli negro estaba pensando.

Comienzo a sentir mi corazón en mi cabeza, sin darme cuenta de lo que hago otra vez, me mojo los labios. El moreno abre un poco la boca, y sé que, si lo tuviera pegado a mí, lo besaría sin pensármelo dos veces.

-Naruto, me das el mapa con los lugares listos-escuchó una voz un poco lejana. El moreno sigue mirándome los labios, comienzo a sentir la boca seca, tengo que tragar saliva y esto provoca que él siga observándome más fijamente.

\- ¡Naruto! -me giro bruscamente. Ero-sennin me está mirando con las cejas elevadas, me río y me llevo la mano a mi cabeza. "¡Maldición!, ¿qué me pidió?, no puedo preguntarle, me va dar un puñetazo. ¡Piensa dattebayo!" – miro frenético la mesa, veo el mapa y apuesto por eso. Se lo paso, con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Gracias pequeñajo, creo que ya estás quedando sordo, con tanta música fuerte que pones en tu habitación-dice Ero-sennin, mientras se ríe mirando a los demás.

-Les digo lo mismo a Itachi y a Sasuke, todo el día enchufados a esos teléfonos, escuchando música. Es un milagro que todavía reconozcan nuestras voces- comenta el abuelo de los Uchiha. Creo que su nombre era Kagami.

\- ¡Abuelo, estamos aquí presentes! - comenta el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi. Me fijo en él, parecía bastante liberal, estaba usando un traje plomo, con su pelo largo y negro, que relucía bastante. Parecía bastante inteligente y tranquilo.

-El joven Uchiha tiene razón, además, si te había escuchado, no me esperaste mucho que digamos Ero-sennin-me la juego diciendo. Los demás resoplan divertidos, el ambiente era agradable. Itachi me sonríe, le devuelvo el gesto, me había caído bien el peli largo.

-Aunque hijo, tu abuelo tiene algo de razón, cuando pones los parlantes, es como estar dentro de una discoteca. Quedamos un poco mareados-se ríe papá. Fugaku-san también se ríe.

-Igualito a Sasuke-dice el mayor. El moreno resopla.

-Y ahora, ¿cuándo se volteo la situación en atacarme con sus quejas? -se lamenta este. Todos nos reímos, volteo a verlo, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, igual que en la disco. No puedo evitar sonreír, era increíble como cambiaba el moreno simplemente con sonreír un poco.

Luego del pequeño recreo improvisado, continua la reunión. Seguimos discutiendo las estrategias financieras de construir uno de los tres edificios, que queríamos implementar. Ahí la empresa Uchiha, al ser especializados en finanzas, nos estaban ayudando, de ahí nuestra alianza.

-A ver, poner este edificio aquí justamente… -comenta el más viejo de los Uchiha, Izuna-san, mientras apunta con un dedo el mapa desplegado sobre la mesa- va a ser complicado por tales razones. Sasuke, dame la lista, por favor-el mayor extiende la mano. El moreno le facilita el documento.

\- ¡Ah Naruto!, pásale también los gráficos que hicimos ayer, sobre la estructura a construir de ese edificio – me dice Kaka-sensei. Rebusco entre la pila de papeles, hasta encontrarlo.

Le acerco el documento a Sasuke, este se acerca a recibirlo y es ahí cuando nuestras manos se tocan. Puedo sentir como una corriente eléctrica me recorre la mano y todo el brazo, hasta que el escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo. Dejo salir una exclamación de sorpresa.

El Teme también se estremece, no es muy perceptible, pero lo noto. Nos volvemos a mirar y esta vez, mi corazón suena más fuerte que una tormenta eléctrica. Siento como mis mejillas de colorean ligeramente. Sasuke aprieta los labios y aparta bruscamente su mirada de la mía y le pasa los papeles a su bisabuelo.

Vuelvo a ser consciente de que estoy en una sala de reuniones, llena de mi familia y la del moreno. Al parecer, nadie se había dado cuenta.

Tomo una exhalación larga e intento calmarme. Luego de una hora después, la junta termina. Me levanto rápidamente y me dirijo al baño.

Al llegar me encierro en un cubilo, e intento respirar y relajarme. Me saco el saco y me doy cuenta que a pesar de estar muerto de calor, tengo los bellos de mi brazo erizados. "Estúpido Teme, estúpido cuerpo que reacciona con ese idiota".

Luego de haberme calmado pasados unos minutos, salgo del cubículo y me encuentro de cara con el moreno. Al parecer, este estaba esperando el baño porque, por la sorpresa, abre los ojos como platos. Se me seca la boca y lo peor, es que me quedo boca abierto, mirándolo como imbécil.

Este me mira y ve mi boca abierta, vuelvo a tragar nervioso. Como en un verdadero trance, el moreno alza la mano y la posa sobre mi mejilla, su mano está un poco fría, pero al mismo tiempo, hace que me acalore. Me sonrojo furiosamente.

Me quedo como hipnotizado mirando sus ojos oscuros. Este luce de la misma manera que yo, mira mi rostro y con su pulgar, comienza a acariciarme mis marcas de nacimiento que tengo en la cara. Odiaba esas marcas; en mi infancia, o se burlaban de mi pelo, o de mis marcas.

"¿Qué?, ¿acaso quieres ser un tigre?" -estallaban en risas. "No, él es un gato, es como un gato mojado y patético", se seguían riendo. No importaba cuanto llorara, ellos se rían y me pateaban.

Pero ahora…pero ahora Sasuke me miraba tan profundo, y con su pulgar me acariciaba con tanta dulzura y erotismo, que no puedo evitar acercarme un poco más a él. Este sigue acariciándome y con su pulgar, comienza a delinearme los labios. No puedo evitar tragar y cuando cierro la boca para hacerlo, termino besando su pulgar.

Este deja salir una exhalación, sus mejillas igual se colorean. Intento cerrar la boca, pero me cuesta, estoy respirando mal y al intentar cerrar la boca, sólo logro marearme, me termino apoyando un poco en él. Este sigue acariciándome los labios, no pudiendo aguantarme más, giro un poco el rostro y beso su mano. Me aventuro un poco más ya que, beso y mordisqueo su pulgar, mientras cierro los ojos. Lo escucho suspirar.

Lo miro, su rostro está aún más rojo, pero deja salir una especie de exhalación mitad gemido. No puedo evitar sonreír y apoyo mi rostro en su mano, "ahora sí que parezco gato, frotándome contra su mano", este a pesar de todo, sigue acariciándome. Comienzo a respirar más rápido, él otro se sigue acercando. Otra vez entreabro mi boca, con su otra mano, el moreno me agarra de la cintura y me acerca a él.

De repente, escucho como alguien toca a la puerta del baño. Ambos saltamos conmocionados, nos quedamos mirando con los ojos como platos. Estoy respirando como si hubiera ido a una maratón. Al mirar mi reflejo, veo que tengo mi rostro rojo y brillante, "mátenme".

Suspiro y me acerco al lavamanos- ¡hola!, disculpe, ¿hay alguien adentro cierto?, ¿se puede usar el baño? -pregunta el hombre por afuera.

Abro la lleva y comienzo a lavarme la cara con agua fría- ¿hola?, ¿sigue ocupado? -sigue preguntando el hombre, me giro de golpe hacía la puerta, enojado.

\- ¡Hay otros MIL puñeteros baños más, en este PUTO edificio!, ¡ESTE ESTÁ MALO DATTEBAYO!, ¡¿le entra en la cabeza?!- grito, totalmente sulfurado. No escucho nada más por parte del hombre, me giro nuevamente hacía el lavado y sigo lavándome la cara con ira.

-Creo que hiciste que el pobre hombre se meara encima-comenta el moreno. Lo miro por el espejo, esta sonrojado y con las manos en los bolsillos. Aunque intenta aparentar calma, veo que tiene las emociones tan revolucionadas como yo.

Suspiro y me paso las manos por mi cara y por mi pelo. Abro la boca para decir algo, para pedir explicaciones, pero la cierro, al igual que el grifo del agua. En tres grandes zancadas, salgo del baño sin decir nada y me voy en dirección a la sala de reuniones.

Al día siguiente, luego de no haber dormido prácticamente nada, sé que no puedo con esto yo solo. Por lo menos, hoy era feriado, no hubiera podido enfrentar a Sasuke, luego de lo de ayer. Me giro en mi cama; tomo mi celular, marco y espero.

-Umm… ¿Naruto? ... ¡diablos hombre!, ¿por qué llamas tan temprano? ...-bosteza Shikamaru. Suspiro, sabía que llamarlo en la mañana no era lo mejor.

-Shikamaru…-me muerdo el labio-necesito tu ayuda…es una emergencia hombre, no te estaría molestando sino lo fuera-el de coleta se queda en silencio, pero luego me contesta más espabilado.

-De acuerdo…-este suspira-te espero en mi casa a medio día, de ahí podemos caminar por el parque y me explicas-suspiro, cerrando los ojos aliviado.

-Gracias…ahí estaré-cuelgo. Suspiro y me dejo caer en mi cama, me quedo mirando al techo. Lo había pensado toda la noche, necesitaba contarle a alguien todo el rollo con Sasuke, o iba a enloquecer. O ya simplemente iba a terminar haciendo una locura, como acostarme con él.

Casi sin darme cuenta, me toco los labios y recuerdo su tacto, como su pulgar delineaba la forma de mis labios y me acariciaba mi mejilla. Comienzo acalorarme; los recuerdos de la disco, del roce de manos y de cómo este había tenido una erección en la primera reunión, me invaden la cabeza.

Miro hacía la puerta, cierro los ojos maldiciéndome, pero me levanto a cerrar con pestillo la puerta. Ruego porque todos sigan durmiendo y regreso a mi cama, me muerdo el labio y mi respiración se acelera. Aprieto los labios, pero tenía todos los recuerdos con el moreno en la mente, dormir había sido prácticamente imposible por ello.

Cierro los ojos y pienso en todos esos momentos. Lentamente, desciendo mi mano a mi pantalón de pijama y apartándolo, llego hasta mi miembro, que llevaba toda la madrugada molestándome.

Mordiéndome los labios, comienzo a masturbarme pensando en Sasuke. "Patético", pero no podía parar.

Recuerdo su toque, sus labios y su cuerpo. El efecto es casi instantáneo, además, como ya llevaba torturándome toda la mañana, ya estaba todo erecto.

Me giro sobre mí mismo en la cama y sigo tocándome, mientras frotaba mi erección contra el colchón. Me aparto el pijama e instintivamente, comienzo a mover las caderas, como si me estuviera clavando a algo, "o a alguien". Pensar que me clavo en el moreno, hace que me sonroje más furiosamente, pero funciona, mi miembro se endurece y sentir la textura de las sábanas, hace que me excite mucho más.

Extiendo mi mano y rebusco entre las cosas que tengo debajo de la cama, encontrando el lubricante. Me echo un poco en la mano y sigo con la tarea, comienzo a jadear, ahogo mis gemidos contra la almohada. Acelero el ritmo y sigo masajeándome, el lubricante hace que el movimiento sea más rápido.

Ahogo un fuerte gemido cuando siento que me sale el pre-semen. Me estremezco y muerdo la almohada, me embarro con el pre-semen y sigo apretándome. Me froto más fuerte contra las sábanas y de repente, lo encuentro, no puedo evitar gemir. Cierro los ojos y acelero mi movimiento, lo había encontrado, el camino a la liberación…" un poco más…vamos, ahí…un po-poco…" gimo fuertemente, lo ahogo contra la almohada.

Lo había logrado, el hermoso y exquisito orgasmo. Dejo salir mi esencia y me voy relajando, hago pequeños movimientos con las caderas, relajando mi ser. Suspiro otra vez, totalmente satisfecho.

"Soy patético dattebayo", aparto las sábanas sucias y me abrazo a mi almohada. "¿Qué mierda estás haciendo dattebayo?", vuelvo a hundir la cara en mi almohada. Me tapo con el chal y luego de un rato, me quedo dormido.

Escucho algo molesto, "¿qué es eso?" Me remuevo y me saco el chal de encima, al mirar a mi mesita de noche, veo que es mi celular… "¡Mierda!"

Salto de la cama y comienzo a buscar unos pantalones limpios y una polera que ponerme, agarro el teléfono y mientras salto para subirme los jeans, contesto la llamada.

\- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, voy saliendo, por favor espérame dattebayo! - le grito a Shikamaru, lo escucho suspirar.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? ...sólo apúrate-me dice el moreno.

-Lo sé, llego en 5 minutos-le cuelgo. Tomo las llaves de la casa, mi billetera y mi celular. Me hecho una mirada rápida al espejo; agarro un chicle, me peino un poco con los dedos y salgo rápidamente.

\- ¡Wow, un poco más lento jovencito! -me llama la abuela Tsunade, cuando casi me estampo con ella en las escaleras.

\- ¡Lo siento abuela, voy tarde dattebayo! -le grito mientras corro. La escucho suspirar.

Salgo de la casa tomando la bici, y me dirijo donde el moreno. Al llegar, puedo ver que este me estaba esperando frente a su casa. Lo saludo con un ademán de mi cabeza, este asiente y me indica el parque frente a su hogar. Lo sigo con la bici a un lado.

Caminamos en silencio por unos minutos, este enciende un cigarro y mira las hojas de los árboles tranquilamente. Pasan otros cinco minutos, cuando este me mira.

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿de qué querías hablar? ...- me quedo mirando al suelo, de repente me hago consciente que esto podría cambiarlo todo, pero tenía que sacármelo de encima. Trago duro y miro al frente.

-Tengo un problema… un problema bien gordo dattebayo…-este suspira. Prende otro cigarro.

-Te escucho…-tomo una bocanada y la suelto lentamente. Me muerdo el labio, nervioso.

-… ¿Recuerdas a…ese tipo con el cual baile?, ese tipo de la disco-este frunce el ceño, pero parece concentrarse y finalmente, comienza a asentir.

-Si, un tipo pelinegro-yo asiento. Vuelvo a apretar los puños, me revuelvo el pelo. Shikamaru me mira detenidamente-… ¿sigues en contacto con él? ...-aventura, entrecerrando los ojos.

Asiento lentamente-…él…él es un Uchiha…es de la familia enemiga a la mía…-Shikamaru abre los ojos como platos.

-Ese es un problema…-hace una mueca, yo niego y cierro los ojos.

-Ese no es todo el problema…me está enloqueciendo…-el moreno me mira confuso-…no puedo dejar de pensar en él…cuando estamos juntos todo se sale de control…-aquí el moreno se detiene y me mira.

-… ¿Tú y él lo han…? ...-este eleva las cejas, niego con la cabeza-…pero tú lo deseas... y él también te desea a ti, por eso estás enloqueciendo-adivina rápidamente el moreno. Me llevo las manos a la cara, pero asiento.

-…No puedo dejar de pensar en él…él me toca y yo…parezco nenaza de las películas-lo miro afligido-de esas mujeres que les dicen algo bonito y enrojecen, y se vuelven mantequilla en brazos del tipo…me siento tan patético…-me siento en el pasto y escondo mi cara en las rodillas-… lo único que quiero es estar con él, pero no puedo… ¡porque él es un puto Uchiha dattebayo!-grito frustrado.

-Y porque es un hombre…-levanto la cara confuso-tú familia no sabe que eres gay-me aclara el de coleta.

\- ¡Oh, es verdad!, ¡genial, estoy aún más cagado si se puede dattebayo! -vuelvo a esconder mi cara en mis rodillas flexionadas.

El moreno suspira y se asienta al lado mío-…yo, no sé qué decirte amigo…es una situación complicada. Y no puedo decirte que te alejes de él, porque ahora están trabajando juntos-este hace una mueca. Lo miro triste, pero sabiendo que esa era la realidad.

-Descuida, no te dijo esto para que me dieras la solución, necesitaba descargarme. Gracias por escucharme dattebayo-le muestro una sonrisa, aunque ni tenía ganas de sonreír. El moreno suspira, pero me devuelve la sonrisa.

-En verdad lo siento amigo…supongo que algunos amores, simplemente no pueden ser…ahora es todo muy intenso, con el tiempo, tal vez la situación mejore-asiento. Pero algo en mi interior me decía que esto era diferente, con el tiempo sólo se haría más intenso.

"Estoy simplemente jodido dattebayo", suspiro en mi cabeza.


	8. Chapter 8

**Holi, gracias por los vistos y comentarios. Seguimos con la desesperación, y en este y el próximo capítulo, ya voy a ir acercando aún más a Naruto y a Sasuke, románticamente. Eso, disfruten.**

**_"I see you everywhere"_**

Naruto

Me despierto con un mal sentimiento. Puede ser porque el despertador no sonó, o porque ni siquiera Kurenai-san me despertó. "¿Qué está pasando?", me desperezo; me visto con un buzo y una polera holgada, y bajo a desayunar.

Bueno, hoy era sábado, no era tan raro que me hayan dejado dormir de más… "aunque siempre me despiertan por algo" pienso rodando los ojos. Ya sea que tenía entrenamiento físico, o tenía que estudiar algo con la empresa, o ya porque tenía que ayudar a mis familiares en algo.

\- ¡Buenos días dattebayo! - digo entrando a la cocina.

\- ¡Naruto! -grita mamá viéndome. Me detengo y la miro.

\- ¡Mamá! -hago su misma expresión. Esta me mira feo y yo sólo me muero de la risa

-No es gracioso enano, ¡más respeto con tu madre dattebane! – la miro elevando las cejas. Me acerca a ella, me paro a su lado y la miro un poco para abajo.

A mamá le sale una vena por el enojo. Me río, mientras escapo a máxima velocidad luego de mi jugarreta.

\- ¡Naruto! -grita mamá. Escapó al comedor, donde está el resto de la familia terminando de tomar el desayuno- ¡Minato, dile algo a este niño! ...-papá se sobresalta y derrama por error su café. Este se pone a limpiarlo a máxima velocidad. Todos rodamos los ojos.

-… ¿S-Si amor? ...- este la mira con una sonrisa pasiva.

-No le hagas caso dattebayo. Se enojó porque se dio cuenta que, ahora soy más alta que ella-le comento a papá, mientras agarro un panecillo y me siento a la mesa- ¡buenos días dattebayo! -digo de paso, sonriendo a los demás.

Los demás suspiran, pero me sonríen negando con la cabeza- ¡mira cómo está de chulo conmigo! ... nuestro bebé está tan grande dattebane…y ahora yo soy la enana…-llora mamá en el hombro de papá. Este sonríe y le da unas palmaditas.

-Pues hasta que no se sepa despertar sólo, seguirá siendo el bebé de la casa-comenta Ero-sennin.

\- ¿¡AH!?, ¿perdón?, lo dice el que se despierta a las dos de la tarde, los fines de semana. Hasta los vecinos escuchan tus ronquidos-exclamó.

\- ¿¡AH!?, yo me gano el sueldo, tengo derecho a dormir hasta las horas que me plazcan enano-lo miro con un tick en el ojo.

\- ¡Pues yo también me gano el sueldo dattebayo! - nos miramos, chocando energías.

-Ay, ¿pueden hacer el favor de callarse?, me están dando migraña y son recién las once de la mañana…- comenta la abuela Tsunade. Dan sólo se ríe a su lado.

-Eso mismo iba a decir-la apoya el viejo Tobirama.

-Vamos, déjenles, animan la casa-nos sonríe el bisabuelo Hashirama.

-Hermano, cállate-le dice Tobirama. El bisabuelo lo mira impactado y luego se deja caer sobre la mesa, llorando.

-Umm… ¡es verdad dattebane!, ¡no hay tiempo para tonterías! Lo que iba a decirte Naruto es que, ¡¿por qué estás vestido así?!-me mira esta alarmada.

\- ¡Ay mamá!, no exageres, es sólo un buzo. Quiero estar cómodo en mi propia casa dattebayo-le digo rodando los ojos, mientras como mi tazón de cereales.

\- ¡No es eso cariño!, ¡esa no es ropa para recibir a las visitas dattebane! -me dice ella, suspirando exasperada.

-… ¿Visitas? -pregunto confuso. Todos suspiran al mismo tiempo.

-Era obvio que se le iba a olvidar, con esa cabeza de chorlito que tiene-comenta Kaka-sensei, mientras sigue leyendo su librito libidinoso. Le hago una mueca, pero lo dejo pasar y miro a mis padres.

\- ¿Qué vistitas dattebayo? -ellos también suspiran, rodando los ojos.

-Lo comentamos en la cena, ayer en la noche ¿ya lo olvidaste? -me dice papá. Bufo y sacudo la mano frente a mi cara.

\- ´Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery´-comento simplemente. Iruka-sensei se golpea la cara con su mano. Todos vuelven a suspirar. Yahiko me ofrece su puño, el cual choco con él sonriendo.

Papá suspira, pero se ríe. Sonrío victorioso- a ver zorrito astuto… ayer comentamos que íbamos a invitar a una familia muy importante y que todos tenían que poner su mejor cara. Ya que es delicada la situación y necesitamos la cooperación de todos… -comienza a explicar papá.

Sonrío ante el sobrenombre cariñoso, que me decía cuando pequeño. A mí me encantaba hacer travesuras cuando pequeño, y solía meter a toda la familia en mis travesuras, lo quisieran o no. Papá siempre me pescaba y me decía ´zorrito travieso´.

-… La situación es que, hoy al mediodía, van a venir a la casa, la familia de los Uchiha…-abro los ojos como platos. Por la sorpresa, de repente comienzo a toser, el cereal se me había ido al lado equivocado.

\- ¡Naruto!, ¡oh dios!, ¡levanta los brazos dattebane! - mamá viene a auxiliarme. La abuela Tsunade igual se levanta y me da golpes en la espalda. Sigo tosiendo, papá también se acerca. Soy consciente que todos me miran preocupados.

Luego de un minuto, donde me dan agua para aliviarme, comienzo a estabilizarme. Los miro con los ojos llorosos por los tosidos.

-Gr-Gracias dattebayo…-digo en un graznido-uhh…pensé que me moría dattebayo-sigo tomando agua.

\- ¡Oh dios!, ¡este niño va a hacer que tenga un infarto dattebane! -mamá me masajea la espalda, me quejo un poco más. Luego recuerdo del porqué, de casi mi prematura muerte.

-… ¿Cómo es e-eso que vienen los Uchiha a la casa? -exclamo mirando a papá.

-Primero, ¿estás bien? -suspiro, pero asiento.

-Descuiden, me atore con mi cereal, disculpen el susto dattebayo-todos me regañan, pero luego ya me dicen que se sienten aliviados, de que no me ocurrió nada. Vuelvo a mirar a papá- ¿entonces? ... ¿vienen? -el mayor asiente.

"Esto no puede estar pasando… ¿qué hice para merecer esto dattebayo?", me lamento en mi mente.

-No es que la decisión a mí me haga muy feliz tampoco-comenta de paso, el bisabuelo Hashirama. Nagato y Yahiko ruedan los ojos.

-Abuelo…-comenta papá, armándose de paciencia-entiendo que tengas un problema con el patriarca de los Uchiha, pero lamentablemente, hay que hacer negocios con ellos. Y no somos unos brutos sin modales…hoy, nosotros hicimos el primer paso, los invitamos a la casa. Así que como dije, quiero que todos den su mejor cara y no quiero problemas, ¿quedó claro? -pregunta papá, esta vez, con su voz de quinto Hokage. Todos asentimos.

Me masajeo el cuello, mirando a la mesa. Suspiro y dando las gracias, me retiro a mi habitación a cambiarme.

Mientras me quedo bajo la ducha, no puedo dejar de pensar. Luego del episodio del lunes, en el baño de la oficina, había evadido al moreno completamente. Incluso me había sentado lo más lejos de él, en los días que había tenido que verlo en la oficina.

Y ahora lo iba a tener que ver, en mi propia puta casa. Saliendo del baño, voy puteando al mundo y me visto sin ganas. Unos jeans y una camisa con diseño. Elegante, pero no demasiado.

"¿Por qué te arreglas tanto?, lo vas a ignorar, eso es lo vas a hacer dattebayo", me miro al espejo. Me revuelvo el pelo, otra vez frustrado.

\- ¡Naruto!, ¿ya estás listo?, ¡baja!, tenemos que preparar el picadillo dattebane -frunzo el ceño. Tomo el celular y salgo rápidamente.

Al llegar a la cocina, veo que mamá está montando un pandemónium. La abuela Tsunade y Dan, algo la estaban intentando ayudar, pero había de todo regado por la cocina.

Cervezas, champañas y vinos, por un lado. Papas fritas; doritos, quesos, jamón, maní y más cosas, en otro lado.

Podía escuchar como en el patio, Ero-sennin peleaba con Kaka-sensei y el bisabuelo Hashirama, sobre la manera de prender la parrilla.

El viejo Tobirama, papá y Iruka-sensei, ordenaban la mesa. Los miro a todos con una gotita cayendo de mi cabeza. Mis primos, Nagato y Yahiko estaba buscando la música. Konan se reía y decía que no, a cada canción.

\- … ¿Qué está pasando dattebayo?, ¿qué hacen? -me acercó con cuidado.

\- ¿Cómo qué?, ¿qué hacemos?, estamos haciendo el aperitivo y tú, nos tienes que ayudar dattebane-me dice esta.

-Pero… ¿no sería mejor que lo hiciera Kurenai-san? -digo sonriendo suavemente. Mamá podía ser un poco peligrosa en la cocina.

-Le di el día el libre. Nosotros también tenemos que aprender a valernos por nuestra cuenta, de vez en cuando. No todos tienen a una empleada que te haga la cama y te prepare las comidas Naruto-suspiro y asiento.

-Bien, ¿qué hago? -la miro suspirando.

-Lleva esas cosas al patio y mucho cuidado con esas copas-asiento y hago lo que me dice. Durante la siguiente hora, voy de un lado para el otro haciendo tareas. Finalmente, los mayores habían logrado prender la parrilla y estaban comenzando a asar la carne.

No puedo evitar sonreír un poco. Hace mucho tiempo que no comíamos un asado, desde que nos habíamos mudado de Estados Unidos, allí era más común, que aquí en Japón.

Me meto a la cocina nuevamente. Estoy colocando los canapés en bandejas, cuando suena el timbre. Todos nos quedamos un poco congelados, hasta que papá se mueve hacía la puerta y la abre.

\- ¡Ah qué bueno que llegaron!, ¿no tuvieron problemas para llegar? -los recibe papá. Me muerdo un poco el labio, pero decido hacerme el desentendido y sigo con mi tarea.

\- ¡No, para nada! -escucho que contesta el padre de Sasuke, Fugaku-san.

\- ¡Bueno, no se queden ahí, pasen!, están en su casa-papá los deja pasar. Mamá se limpia las manos y sale también a recibirlos-… ¡Ah!, les presento a mi esposa, Uzumaki Kushina-la presenta el mayor.

\- ¡Oh!, es un placer conocerla-otra vez la voz del padre del moreno.

\- ¡Esta casa es bellísima!, ¡muchas gracias por invitarnos! - escucho una voz femenina, esa voz nunca la había escuchado. Puede que fuera de la madre de Sasuke, tenía una voz dulce.

-El placer es nuestro. ¡Vamos!, adelante dattebane-exclama mamá.

Podía escuchar como dejaban sus abrigos en el recibidor y se iban acercando. "No…no quiero verlo…" me lamento mentalmente.

-Los cuadros son preciosos, en verdad es una casa muy bella-escucho que comenta el abuelo de los Uchiha, Kagami-san.

"Eso significa que vinieron todos… ¿habrá venido el patriarca de los Uchiha?" Me enderezo, de repente muy curioso.

\- ¡Wuauu!, ¡mira Sasuke! ...-escucho que exclama Itachi, sorprendido-este animal disecado parece vivo. Juraría que parece respirar este zorro…-dice el mayor, riéndose.

"… ¿Zorro? ...", alcanzó a pensar. Cuando, de repente, comienzan los gritos asustados y sorprendidos.

\- ¡ESTÁ VIVO! -exclama Itachi.

\- ¡¿Te mordió?!-le pregunta Sasuke, preocupado.

\- ¡Oh, nos está gruñendo!, ¡está muy vivo! -grita esta vez, Obito-san.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?, ¿hijo estás bien? -exclama Fugaku-san- ¡rápido!, ¡Shisui, dame algo para espantarlo! -pide este, gritando frenético.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!, ¿cómo qué? -escucho que grita el primo de Sasuke, Shisui-san.

\- ¡Tu cinturón! -le grita esta vez el bisabuelo, Izuna-san.

\- ¡Oigan, espe…! -alcanza a gritar papá, pero el griterío de los Uchiha continua, ahogando sus palabras. Salgo disparado de la cocina.

\- ¡NO, NO LE HAGAN DAÑO DATTEBAYO! -me lanzo a interponerme entre ellos y Kurama.

-… ¡¿Qu-Qué?! ...-Fugaku-san alcanza a detenerse y baja el cinturón. Estoy con las manos levantadas y estoy respirando fuerte. Todos los Uchiha me miran sorprendidos. Trago saliva y me giro.

-Hey…está bien, soy yo...no tengas miedo…-me agacho un poco. Kurama se había metido debajo de uno de los sillones de la entrada. Escucho como el resto de mi familia llega, seguramente por todo el escándalo montado-vamos Kurama…soy yo dattebayo…-le hablo suavemente.

Intento alcanzarlo con la mano y este comienza a olerme, y lentamente, comienza a asomar su cabecita. Le sonrío y le hago señas para que salga. Cuando lo hace, lo tomo en mis brazos-ya está…todo ya está bien dattebayo-le susurro y le hago cariño en su cuello.

Me giro. Todos los Uchiha me están mirando con los ojos como platos. Me siento enrojecer, intento sonreír.

-Lamento el susto, y discúlpenlo dattebayo. Es que, se asustó con los aromas nuevos y él es un poco gruñón por naturaleza-me intento explicar. Todos me siguen mirando, sigo enrojeciendo.

-Tú… ¿tú puedes controlarlo? -me pregunta la voz femenina de antes. Veo que es una mujer peli negra, con una larga melena y con un rostro dulce. Itachi y Sasuke se parecían a ella, era obvio que era su madre. Ella se ve sorprendida, pero no asqueada o asustada. Asiento y me acerco un poco a ella, le muestro a Kurama.

-Este es Kurama dattebayo-le digo. Ella se ríe y se acerca a mirarlo.

-Mikoto, ¡ten cuidado! -le dice su marido, intentando echarla para atrás. Pero ella le sonríe y se agacha a mirar a Kurama más de cerca.

-Hola Kurama… ¡oh dios, es precioso! -dice está, sonriendo. Sonrío de vuelta, relajándome.

-Todos, lamentamos lo ocurrido. Se nos olvidó la existencia de Kurama, para nosotros ya es muy normal, pero no pensamos en las visitas… - papá me mira- se supone Naruto, que lo tendrías en tu habitación-me dice el mayor. Hago una mueca.

-Lo lamento, cuando mamá me llamó, se me fue cerrar la puerta de mi habitación. De seguro ahí se escapó-me lamento.

\- ¡No lo creo! ...-comenta esta vez Itachi. El mayor se agacha con su madre y mira a Kurama- ¡en verdad es increíble! -este le acaricia un poco su cola. Kurama se sacude un poco.

-Y… ¿se supone que es cómo tu mascota? -me pregunta Sasuke. Me lo quedo mirando, pero me obligo a espabilar.

-Ehh…sí… -les cuento rápidamente, como había llegado Kurama a la casa.

-Hmpf…-exclama simplemente Sasuke, pero este se acerca lentamente y mira curioso a Kurama-… ¿puedo acariciarlo? ...-me quedo sorprendido. La pienso un poco, podía ser peligroso con la personalidad de la bola de pelos, pero veía el rostro de Sasuke. Por mucho que estuviera actuando que no era la gran cosa, o que no estaba tan sorprendido, sus ojos oscuros brillaban.

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa se me escape, me daba cierta ternura verlo así. Por eso le asiento y me acerco un poco, con Kurama en brazos.

-Él es medio gruñón, no le toques mucho la cabeza dattebayo-le digo. Este me mira, y aunque dura un segundo el contacto, se siente como un infinito. Desvió la vista y le señalo a Kurama. Él, medio dubitativo, extiende la mano.

Kurama le gruñe, le muestra incluso sus colmillos- ¡Sasuke, por favor ten cuidado! -le grita su padre. Pero llevado por un extraño instinto, me acomodo a Kurama en un solo brazo y con el otro, le tomo la mano a Sasuke. Este exhala sorprendido.

-Tranquilo…confía en mí dattebayo…-nos miramos y como en un trance, guío su mano hasta tocar el lomo de Kurama. Este se tensa un poco, pero permite el contacto.

Nos quedamos así por un par de minutos, entre acariciando el lomo de Kurama, medio acariciándonos las manos. Las suyas estaban un poco frías, pero eran suaves. Otra vez, mi corazón comenzó a tronar como un tambor de carnaval.

Cuando finalmente nos despegamos, creo que ninguno sabe muy bien cómo actuar. Por lo menos, ahí nos salva el hermano del moreno.

\- ¡Oe no es justo!, ¿por qué tú pudiste acariciarlo?, a mí me gruño-se queja el mayor.

-El zorro sabe quién es mejor-lo molesta Sasuke.

-Eres malo hermanito…-este hace un puchero. Me río al verlos actuar así, el mayor me mira curioso y me sonríe. Le sonrío de vuelta, "debe ser genial tener un hermano mayor dattebayo", pienso enternecido.

-…Bueno…no fue la mejor manera para comenzar la velada, pero los invitamos a pasar y a divertirse- dice papá, dando un aplauso, como poniéndole punto final al episodio.

-Bueno, ya vimos un zorro vivo, creo que ya lo hemos visto todo por hoy-se ríe un hombre viejo, pero que aún mantenía gran parte de su pelo negro, tal vez se teñía. A ese hombre, nunca lo había visto antes en las reuniones.

-Supongo que en eso tienes razón hermano- comenta Izuna-san. "¿Su hermano?... ¿entonces él era…?, ¿Madara? …" lo miro curioso. No había otra opción, él era la causa de todas las fricciones entre las familias, bueno, él y el bisabuelo Hashirama.

Lentamente, todos avanzamos al patio. Puedo oler como el asado ya se estaba cocinando, al parecer el bisabuelo Hashirama se quedó cuidando la parrilla.

Cuando nos presentamos todos, el ambiente es pesado. Instintivamente, aprieto a Kurama contra mi pecho, siento también a Sasuke cerca de mí, me apego más a él, casi sin darme cuenta.

El tal Madara se acerca lentamente al bisabuelo, este suspira, pero se acerca al otro. Creo que nadie está respirando, estamos todos tiesos. Los mayores se quedan mirando a los ojos, juro que el aire se puede cortar con un cuchillo. Finalmente, es el abuelo Hashirama que da el primer paso. Le extiende la mano al otro.

-…Creo que podemos hacer una pequeña tregua, mientras dure el proyecto. Somos profesionales, ¿o no Madara? – este resopla. Parecía que estaba mascando mierda con esa expresión que tenía. Escucho como Sasuke traga saliva, de seguro que él sabe del humor de su pariente, pero el viejo suspira y le estrecha la mano.

-Negocios son primero- dice secamente. Todos suspiramos un poco.

-…Umm, ¡vamos, vamos!, siéntense, tenemos harto aperitivo, no se contengan dattebane-exclama mamá, intentando relajar el ambiente.

Todos se acercan a los sillones en la terraza y lentamente, comienza la conversación y nos vamos relajando. Me relajo un poco, le echo un vistazo a Sasuke a mi lado, este también me mira. Me obligo a moverme, voy por la cama de Kurama y lo deposito en esta.

Luego de lavarme las manos y tomarme una cerveza en la cocina. Vuelvo al patio, puedo sentir que el ambiente está mucho más relajado. Me acerco a la parrilla, donde están Ero-sennin, Kaka-sensei, mis primos e Itachi.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Naruto?, bueno, en fin, ¡mira!, la perfección en persona-exclama el abuelo Jiraiya, mientras me señala la carne.

-Umm, se ve bien dattebayo, ¡no perdiste tu toque viejo! -le sonrío. Kaka-sensei se ríe.

\- ¡JA!, eso nunca -dice este sonriendo prepotente.

\- ¿Hacen esto muy seguido? -pregunta Itachi. Todos lo miramos.

-Ehh, la verdad es que hace tiempo no lo hacíamos- le comento.

-Si, desde que nos mudamos -comenta Ero-sennin. En ese momento aparece Sasuke y se acerca a su hermano. Nuestras miradas se vuelven a topar.

\- ¿Desde que se mudaron de Estados Unidos? -pregunta Itachi. Me obligo a enfocarme en la conversación.

-Si, más o menos dattebayo-contesto.

\- ¿Cuántos años alcanzaste a vivir allá Naruto? - me pregunta el peli largo.

-Viví hasta los 10 años allá. Recuerdo algunas cosas, aunque el idioma nunca lo olvide dattebayo-le cuento.

\- ¿Sabes hablar inglés? -me pregunta sorprendido Sasuke, le asiento.

-Es mi idioma natal…-me encojo de hombros. De repente, resoplo divertido -aprender japones fue un culo dattebayo…me costó mucho aprenderme el Hiragana y el Katakana. Los confundía todo el tiempo -me sigo riendo. El moreno me sonríe, me sonrojo un poco otra vez.

-Y eso, no es mentira. Cuando estaba aprendiendo, este le quiso decir a un señor del mercado, "quiero leche", pero termino diciendo cualquier otra tontera. Creo que dijiste, "quiero unas bragas"-comenta riéndose Kaka-sensei. Enrojezco al instante, los hermanos Uchiha se ríen. Mis primos también se parten de la risa.

\- ¡¿Por qué siempre le da gusto, de dejarme mal Kaka-sensei?!-lo miro haciendo un puchero, este sólo vuelve a reírse y sigue con su librito. Este estaba de lo más cómodo, reclinado en una de las sillas de playa que teníamos para la piscina.

\- ¡Recuerdo también cuando a penas llegamos, que intestaste escribir tu nombre y terminaste escribiendo un nombre de mujer, nada que ver! -se ríe Yahiko.

Lo miro haciendo un puchero, los demás se ríen.

Sasuke

La familia del rubio era tan singular como él, incluso la mascota era singular. Es decir, uno podría tener un perro o un gato, pero no, él tenía un zorro en la casa. Ya en ese punto, no había sabido a que agarrarme precisamente.

Luego estaba su familia tal cual, a muchos ya los conocía de las negociaciones en la empresa, pero ahora se estaban mostrando distintos, menos serios y más amigables. Aunque manteniendo la postura de ser una familia adinerada y poderosa.

Le hecho una mirada a Minato-san, que de por sí, es igual al dobe. Bueno, el dobe era igual a su padre. Como sea, él en la empresa era tan serio, un analítico y frío líder, pero aquí en su hogar, era un hombre dulce y cariñoso con su esposa e hijo.

Y claro, luego estaba la madre del rubio. Se parecían un poco en la forma de la cara, pero por, sobre todo, en su personalidad. Tenía una personalidad explosiva y expresiva, igual que el dobe.

Había sido divertido ver como la mamá de Naruto le gritaba por todo y este al responderle, sólo recibía más gritos. Había sido un espectáculo ellos dos. Menos mal que mamá es tranquila.

Luego estaban los tíos y abuelos, todos con distintos colores de cabellos y ojos. Todos con una personalidad fuerte y distinta una de otra. El abuelo era un desmadre, igualito al dobe, de hecho, se notaban que entre ellos se querían mucho y que tenían una lista larga de travesuras, por mucho que se tiraran burlas o insultos.

Otro que siempre le andaba jugando bromas al dobe, aliándose con el abuelo, era el hombre peli plateado. Sabía por los expedientes que había memorizado, que se llamaba Hatake Kakashi y que Minato-san lo había adoptado al morir su padre, su único familiar.

Pero al parecer, se relacionaba como uno más de la familia Senju. Por otro lado, veía a la abuela, al parecer, de ella se comenzó a trasmitirse el color de pelo rubio en la familia. Había otro señor, ya con el pelo canoso a su lado, pero que se veía tranquilo y sereno.

Estaban los primos de Naruto, que tenían la misma edad que Itachi, al parecer. Todos muy distintos entre sí, uno pelirrojo, como la madre de Naruto, y otro peli naranja.

Y finalmente, estaban los más viejos, pero que se mantenían imponentes, Hashirama-san y Tobirama-san.

Todos eran tan distintos, llamaban mi atención. Durante la cena, las cosas fluyeron bien, aunque los dos patriarcas de las familias, estaban en lados contrarios de la mesa, cada uno en la cabecera contraria. Era un poco cómico.

También lo otro que me llamaba la atención, es que se notaba que tenían una diversidad de culturas. De por sí, el hecho que el almuerzo fuera un asado, era curioso. Nunca lo había comido, o vivido. Lo había visto en películas, pero nunca lo habíamos hecho.

Cuando ya todos terminaron y se dirigieron al patio nuevamente, me levanto al baño.

Durante el camino, no puedo evitar explorar la casa. Decido aventurarme y me escabulló al segundo piso, al llegar, puedo ver varias fotos en las paredes, me acerco a mirar.

Puedo ver una foto de la boda de los padres del dobe. Algunas fotos cerrando tratos importantes con otras empresas. Otras de Hashirama-san con una mujer pelirroja, seguramente, también extranjera.

Otras con los abuelos del rubio. En otra se ve a la abuela, con el señor peli plateado, que descubrí que se llamaba Dan, en una ciudad que estoy casi seguro, que es Nueva York.

Sigo mirando las fotos y ahí veo una del dobe. Tendría unos seis años y estaba sonriendo ampliamente. No puedo evitar reírme, se veía muy tierno en la foto. Cuando sigo mirando, veo otras de él; con sus padres, el primer día en el jardín, unas de bebé y ya otras, más actuales, pero en todas las fotos, él sonríe ampliamente. Su calidez se trasmite hasta en las fotos.

Sacudo la cabeza y me dirijo al baño. Cuando termino, estoy por bajar, pero de repente me fijo en una habitación que está cerca. "Naruto" reza el cartel de su cuarto. Me muerdo el labio, le hecho una mirada rápido al pasillo y al no ver a nadie, no me resisto y entro.

Su cuarto era gigante, aunque la mansión era bastante grande de por sí. Avanzo un poco y comienzo a curiosear. La cama estaba hecho un desastre, ruedo los ojos, de algún modo, no me sorprendía. Tenía un poco de ropa regada por la habitación.

En su escritorio tenía la laptop apagada, cuadernos regados, algunos dibujos y garabatos hechos en hojas sueltas, también regadas por el escritorio.

Al mirar las fotos en las paredes; veo fotos de su familia, de sus padres, hay una de Naruto sosteniendo a un Kurama cachorro en sus brazos. Resoplo divertido y enternecido. Me fijo que, al lado de su cama, está la cama del zorro.

En las fotos, también veo a unos chicos que de seguro son sus amigos. Esto lo confirmo al ver a un castaño y a un joven con peinado de hongo. A ellos los recordaba de la noche de la disco, cuando fueron a buscar al dobe al baño.

Sigo mirando, hay un parlante gigante en el otro lado del cuarto. Recuerdo el comentario del padre del rubio, sobre que su hijo pone música y es como estar en una discoteca, de seguro se refería a eso.

Tenía posters de música decorando sus paredes. Por lo que sabía, eran artistas de rap y electrónica. Tenía un mueble para todas sus colonias, desodorantes y demás. Podía sentir claramente el olor del rubio. Su olor provoca que recuerde todo lo que ha ocurrido entre los dos, incluso como nuestras manos se habían acariciado al comienzo del día.

Su olor provoca que recuerde, como bailábamos pegados en la disco. Es este olor a colonia, su olor, que provoca que comience a enrojecer.

Vuelvo a sacudir mi cabeza y retrocedo. Pero me enredo en una de sus prensas caídas y me termino cayendo a la orilla de la cama. Por lo menos no me había pegado con nada. Estoy por levantarme, cuando noto que hay cosas debajo de la cama.

Me muerdo el labio. Si tenía cosas debajo de la cama, es porque son cosas totalmente privadas, pero la curiosidad me supera y no aguantando, hecho una mirada.

Veo que hay una caja, pero está tiene candado. Algo me decía que ahí había revistas porno, apostaría lo que fuera. La dejo a un lado y sigo curioseando. Cuando veo una botella de algo, la tomo, confuso. Tal vez se le cayó y quedó aquí, pero cuando me doy cuenta que es lubricante, enrojezco de golpe, nuevamente.

Trago saliva y cierro los ojos. Una imagen del rubio desnudo, poniéndose lubricante, me llega a la mente. "¡Imbécil, no pienses en eso!", me regaño.

Dejo el pote de vuelta en su lugar y me voy a levantar, cuando me fijo en una cosa más. Una manta lo estaba tapando, pero había logrado verlo. Me vuelvo a morder el labio, miro hacía la puerta, pero no hay nadie.

Al destaparlo, me doy cuenta que es otra caja, más pequeña y no tiene llave. Cuando la abro, veo una serie de papeles. Me doy cuenta que son cartas, al leer una por encima, me doy cuenta que es una carta de amor.

Enrojezco y me digo que es suficiente, estaba violando totalmente la privacidad del rubio, pero no podía, no podía cerrar la caja. Suspiro y sigo mirando; hay distintas cartas, mensajitos, un llavero, tickets de distintos eventos. Me doy cuenta que estos son los recuerdos de alguna relación amorosa del rubio.

Abro otra carta y busco un nombre al final de esta. "Gaara", leo la firma, entonces era cierto, de seguro fue un novio del dobe.

De repente, me topo con una foto. Al mirarla, veo a un chico pelirrojo, de un rojo furioso y unos ojos aguamarinos. Este se estaba riendo, mientras era besado en la mejilla por el rubio. Se veían muy tiernos juntos y muy enamorados, no puedo evitar sentir un hoyo en mi pecho. Dolía ver esa foto, me dolía. Sacudo otra vez mi cabeza, guardo todo rápidamente y lo dejo todo como estaba.

Salgo de su cuarto y cuando estoy llegando a las escaleras, me topo con la causa de mi confusión, Naruto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí dattebayo? -me mira este confuso y en guardia. Lo miro un poco enojado.

-Fui al baño, ¿acaso es exclusivo? -este frunce el ceño. Me mira y yo le devuelvo la mirada, finalmente este resopla.

-No importa…te estaban buscando. Te demoraste en el baño dattebayo-asiento, lo esquivo por un lado y me dirijo a bajar las escaleras.

Mientras camino y lo siento seguirme a mis espaldas, no podía quitarme esa foto de la mente. Seguía doliéndome, y para ser más penoso aún, me doy cuenta que siento celos. Tenía celos se ese pelirrojo, yo quería que ese rubio me miraba de esa misma manera. Que me besara de la misma manera.

"Pero eso nunca va a pasar… ¿algún día podría siquiera llamarte mío, solamente mío?... no lo creo", suspiro y escondo todo otra vez. La reunión no había terminado todavía, unas horas más y podría derrumbarme en la privacidad de mi cuarto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Holi, gracias por los vistos y comentarios. Hay que decir que mi semana fue horrible, muchas tareas, y eso que son clases virtuales, pero en fin. Aquí un nuevo capítulo, y aquí ya quiero dejar en claro, una verdadera relación entre Naruto y Sasuke, ya no sólo atracción. Lo otro, el escenario del capítulo, espero que lo recuerden del anime, es un lugar importante para ellos. Eso, espero que les guste. **

_Old money, Lana del rey _

"_You are not as I imagined ... you are better"_

Naruto

Cuando despierto, enrojezco fuertemente. "¡Maldición!", estampo mi cara en la almohada. Había soñado con Sasuke, era el recuerdo de ellos besándose en el baño de la disco, luego, había cambiado un poco el sueño, pero manteniendo la línea.

Me muerdo el labio y me remuevo, incomodo con mi cuerpo acalorado. Cierro los ojos y pienso como en el sueño aparecíamos en una cama y nos besábamos desenfrenadamente. Nos besábamos, nos tocábamos y finalmente…lo hacíamos.

"Cada día estoy peor dattebayo", recordaba cómo lo besaba, recorría sus músculos, enredaba mis dedos en su cabello, como este me apretaba el culo en forma posesiva, y como me apegaba más a él, sintiendo toda su anatomía.

Aprieto los puños. Quería que fuera verdad, como lo deseaba. Sacudo la cabeza y me dirijo al baño, con las ropas que me iba a vestir, me tapo cierta parte de mí que estaba adolorida y me meto a la ducha. Soltando maldiciones, me meto con agua helada y esta me ayuda al instante, a bajarme la erección.

Me apoyo en la pared de azulejos, maldiciendo al mundo, por ponerme a alguien que deseo, pero que no puedo tener. Luego de diez minutos bajo el agua, que parecía agua del ártico, me salgo y me visto rápidamente.

Me dirijo a tomar desayuno. El almuerzo de ayer, entre todo lo que ocurrió, fue un éxito, todos habían disfrutado y habíamos logrado un acercamiento importante con los Uchiha. Lo malo es que, "¿cómo iba a poder sacarme al moreno de la cabeza, si este aparecía hasta en la sopa dattebayo?"

Podía hacer todo un trabajo de autocontrol, pero era imposible. Lo veía todo el tiempo, en la empresa y ahora en mi propia casa. "¿Es que acaso podría tener un día libre de tentación?", pido mirando al cielo, a ver si algún dios me escucha.

Por lo menos al ser domingo, y porque la reunión nos había dejado a todos cansados, todos nos levantamos tarde al parecer, ya era cerca del mediodía. Saludo a todos al llegar al comedor, estos me saludan y comienzo a comer. Pongo atención en comer concentrado, no quería sufrir otro ataque como el de ayer.

Todos están tranquilos. Algunos leen el diario y comentan lo más importante. Mis primos ven la tele que tenemos en el comedor. Intento concentrarme, vamos que eran Los Simpson, pero no estaba de humor. Cuando termino, me levanto.

–Naruto, espera-me llama mamá. La miro alzando una ceja.

-Acompáñame a la cocina por favor dattebane-la miro confuso, pero la sigo.

Al llegar, nos dirigimos al sector de lavandería. La vuelvo a mirar confuso.

-Hijo…-ella se muerde un poco el labio. Comienzo a asustarme-yo entiendo que estás creciendo y estás experimentando muchas cosas, emociones y hormonas…-la miro entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Por qué cresta que me está hablando de esto ahora dattebayo?", decido cortarle un poco el rollo.

-Mamá… ¡mamá! -la detengo- ¿a dónde quieres llegar? -ella suspira, se gira y me muestra un cesto con sábanas. Me doy cuenta que son mis sábanas.

-Umm, no entiendo dattebayo, ¿por qué me muestras las sábanas? -la miro confuso.

-El otro día tú saliste de golpe. No nos pareció muy raro, era feriado dattebane-comienza a hablar-pero te topaste con tu abuela y a ella le extraño tu prisa, por eso decidió mirar dentro de tu cuarto, por si había ocurrido algo. Bueno, ella encontró tiradas tus sábanas en el piso y las trajo para lavarlas-intento pensar a que se refería.

El día que fue feriado…"es verdad, salí a hablar con Shikamaru. Necesitaba contarle de mi problema con Sasuke…", abro los ojos de golpe. Miro hacía las sábanas, "mátenme."

-Naruto, al momento de echarlas a lavar, no pude evitar notar que…ehh…-esta suspira. No puedo evitar enrojecer, desvió la mirada- amor, entiendo que estás en una edad donde es muy normal que estas cosas pasen y que tus hormonas estén descontroladas dattebane. Además, que…-sacudo la cabeza y la detengo de seguir hablando.

\- ¡Mamá, por favor, para! -me tapo los oídos.

\- ¡No me hace gracia tampoco, conversar de esto dattebane!, tú eres mi bebé y estos sucesos me hacen darme cuenta, que ya no eres pequeño ¡así que no me grites dattebane! -exhalo de golpe, pero me callo.

-…Me avergüenza a hablar de estas cosas…-desvió la vista, con el rostro escarlata.

-Naruto, tener una erección a tu edad, es común dattebane- vuelvo a enrojecer, me estaba comenzando a sentir sofocado. Ella exhala, cansada- bien, si te da pena hablar conmigo de esto, por lo menos, habla con tu padre. Y no la voy a dejar pasar, necesito saber que estas bien informado. Tienes hasta el final del día-dice firme, luego se va. La miro con la boca abierta.

-Pe-Pero… ¡mamá! ...-ella no me hace caso. Me tapo la cara y grito, soltando mi frustración y vergüenza.

Me voy a mi cuarto y me quedo dándole vueltas al asunto. Intento ver una serie en mi computador, pero estoy muy distraído, no me puedo concentrar.

Cuando ya son como las tres de la tarde, me rindo. Me pongo los zapatos y decido ir a caminar, los demás están almorzando, pero me escabullo sin toparme con nadie.

Me pongo los audífonos e intento ahogar mis pensamientos. Me compró algo en un negocio cercano y sigo caminando.

"Genial, ¿y ahora que hago dattebayo?", suspiro. "¿Cómo pude ser tan despistado?, mira que dejar ahí las sábanas sucias, es como dejar el arma de un crimen, en la misma escena del robo", sacudo la cabeza.

"¿Y ahora que le voy a decir a papá?", me muerdo el labio. "Sabes papá, el otro día me masturbe pensando en un hombre, y no en cualquier hombre, sino que en Uchiha Sasuke, ¿no es gran cosa cierto?", cierro los ojos. No, esa no era una opción.

"Pero…no tengo porque decirle que me estaba masturbando", me muerdo el labio. "Es lo mejor, sólo tengo que decirle que tuve una erección matutina dattebayo."

Sigo caminando y barajando mis opciones, "lo mejor es eso. Es una mentira a medias, no hay necesidad de entrar en detalles. Fue un accidente, totalmente fuera de mi control. Como dijo mamá, estoy en una edad que pasan estas cosas, no debería extrañarse dattebayo", asiento, "¡Yoshh!, está decidido, le voy a decir eso dattebayo."

Sonrió, y es ahí, cuando comienzo a fijarme donde estoy. Había estado caminando por lo menos una media hora, alejándome de mi casa, y ahora estaba lejos de la zona residencial.

Me doy cuenta que mientras estaba tan distraído, camine hasta el río, estaba en el camino que iba paralelo a este.

Suspiro y niego con mi cabeza. Esto me pasaba por estar tan distraído, pero sigo caminando.

La tarde estaba agradable, corría una brisa fresca que me desordena el cabello. Le bajo a la música y disfruto de mi caminata.

Sigo caminando por lo menos unos 20 minutos más, mirando al río. Cuando aparece un pequeño muelle. Me detengo a observar, en el muelle había alguien sentado en la orilla, balanceando las piernas en el borde. Estaba mirando a la otra orilla, y aunque estoy lejos, algo en la silueta de ese tipo, se me hace familiar.

Me acerco un poco más y me detengo a observar. Abro los ojos, sorprendido. Ese hombre era Sasuke, no había dudas. Por eso su silueta se me hacía conocida, era él.

Al parecer, este no me había visto todavía. Me acerco un poco más, estaba tan distraído por estar mirándolo fijamente, que no me doy cuenta, que me acerque mucho al borde del camino, y que este tenía una pendiente para llegar a la altura del río.

Abro los ojos como platos, cuando siento como se me va el pie, en la orilla del camino. De lo siguiente que soy consciente, es que la gravedad hace de las suyas y me termino cayendo de golpe por la pendiente.

-… ¡Ay!, ¡mierda, eso dolió dattebayo!... -me quejó, sobando mi trasero y mi brazo, que fueron los más lastimados en la caída. "Muy bien Naruto, una más para tus episodios de Naruto payasadas", sacudo la cabeza, molesto conmigo mismo.

\- ¡Oe!, ¿se encuentra bien? -escucho que alguien me dice al lado mío. Levanto la mirada y me topo con Sasuke, que me está extendiendo su mano para ayudarme. Este abre los ojos sorprendido, al darse cuenta que soy yo-Dobe-dice simplemente. Exhalo, harto de mi mala suerte este día.

-Teme -respondo, este parpadea sorprendido, pero suspira y me vuelve a extender su mano. Yo también suspiro, pero acepto su ayuda. Este de un tirón, me levanta.

Nos quedamos viendo de frente, aun con las manos entrelazadas. Me obligo a soltarle la mano, y me termino revolviendo el cabello, otra vez confuso y nervioso.

-Y… ¿qué haces por aquí dobe? – el moreno mira a otro lado, y me lo pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa, como si me estuviera preguntando del clima. Me encojo de hombros.

-Pues no mucho, sólo caminaba -lo miro de reojo. Este estaba usando unos jeans y una polera, un atuendo simple. Me gustaba verlo así, últimamente siempre nos estamos viendo con traje, ahora, lo veía más natural.

Este bufa, divertido -pues caminaste harto. Tu casa está lejos de aquí -hago una mueca. "Eso me pasa por caminar con la cabeza en las nubes. Ni que fuera Shikamaru dattebayo", me vuelvo a encoger de hombros.

-Tenía ganas de caminar – este asiente simplemente, y le sigue un pequeño, pero incomodo silencio.

Comienzo a mirar a nuestro alrededor, no había nadie. Por otro lado, el sol de la tarde estaba provocando que la vista del muelle, se viera muy bonito.

-Y… ¿tú que haces por aquí teme?... -comienzo a sonreír, con ganas de molestarlo- ¿acaso este es tu lugar secreto? -este rueda los ojos. Comienza a caminar por el muelle y se vuelve a sentar en la orilla. Lo sigo y un poco dubitativo, me siento a su lado.

-…Nada especial, sólo me gusta venir aquí a relajarme -sigue mirando al frente, y sólo se encoge de hombros al responderme.

Vuelve a hacerse el silencio. Miro a los alrededores, me miro las manos, pero el silencio sigue, no sé qué decir. Tenía muy presente nuestro encuentro en el baño de la empresa, y luego de eso, no sabía cómo actuar, por eso lo había estado evadiendo.

Ayer había sido raro, es decir, habíamos estado todo el día con nuestras familias. Sino fuera por los episodios de la caricia de nuestras manos, al acariciar a Kurama, y que lo encontré rondando en el segundo piso, podría decir que ya no había nada entre nosotros, pero la tensión seguía aquí.

"Aquí… ¿en verdad dónde estoy dattebayo?, ¿tanto camine?... ¿el teme vivirá por aquí cerca? ...la verdad es que, no tengo idea donde vive dattebayo…no tengo idea de muchas cosas de él…", no puedo dejar de pensar.

Lo miro de reflejo, es verdad que no sabía muchas cosas de él. Sigo observándolo y veo que estaba con el celular y escuchando música.

\- ¿Qué música te gusta teme? -le pregunto de sopetón. Este me mira sorprendido, mira a otro lado, se ve confuso.

-… ¿Por qué te importa? -suspiro y miro a la orilla contraría.

Me encojo de hombros -me dio curiosidad -este bufa, pero no responde por un rato. Cuando ya pienso que no me va a responder, este me mira.

\- ¿Y a ti que te gusta? -lo miro sorprendido, pero me termino riendo.

-Así que empiezo yo eh…-me vuelvo a reír, este desvía la vista- me gusta el rap y la música electrónica dattebayo, el electro dance -lo miro y sonrío -tu turno…-este cierra los ojos y se revuelve el cabello, pero finalmente abre la boca.

-…Rock…también el rock alternativo-se encoge de hombros otra vez. Comienzo a relajarme, esto estaba fluyendo.

\- ¿Qué banda te gusta? -lo miro curioso.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿esto es un interrogatorio? -me vuelvo a reír y niego con la cabeza.

-Si, quiero saber todos tus secretos dattebayo, quiero descubrir todos tus trapos sucios-me encojo de hombros-mientras más sucios, mejor -este vuelve a bufar, pero veo una pequeña sonrisa asomándose. Me atrevo a codearlo con mi hombro, este me mira sorprendido, pero luego se ríe.

-…Ehh…- este mira al cielo, y levanta las manos -me gusta Green Day, Thirty seconds to mars, Nickelback, Blink 182…cosas por el estilo- me cuenta. Vuelvo a sonreír.

\- ¿Ves?, no fue tan difícil- me vuelvo a reír - pensé que me ibas a decir que, te gustaba algo nada que ver con tu aspecto. Hay que apretarte para sacarte información dattebayo -le sonrío.

\- ¿Y qué creías que iba a decir? -me eleva una ceja.

Me vuelvo a encoger de hombros- no sé, tal vez que te gustaba el Pop, que te gustaba Ariadna Grande, por ejemplo-al ver su cara de desagrado, me cago de la risa.

\- ¿Cómo me va a gustar ella dobe?, ¡eres un idiota! Para la próxima di que me gusta Katty Perry-este rueda los ojos, me vuelvo a reír, pero lo miro firme.

\- ¡OE!, ¡más respeto!, a mí me gusta Katty Perry -este se me queda mirando fijo, llega un punto en que no aguanto el teatro y se me escapa la risa. Este rueda los ojos, pero se ríe.

-Si claro, estoy casi que te creo usoratonkachi -niego con la cabeza.

\- ¡Me da risa cuando me miras así, pero si me gusta dattebayo!, ¡es muy buena artista! -le digo firme. Este eleva las cejas, incrédulo- ¡es verdad dattebayo!, ¡hasta me sé las letras de las canciones! -este niega con la cabeza, mirando al cielo.

\- ¿Ah sí?, pues entonces dale, canta-me reta este con la mirada. Me enderezo un poco, y me aclaro la garganta.

\- _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter…-_comienzo a cantar, Sasuke me ve incrédulo, pero comienza a cagarse de la risa-_dancing through the fire…-_extiendo mis brazos, exagerando la presentación. El moreno sacude la cabeza, canto más alto_-__'cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me ¡__**ROAR**__! -_grito, sacudiendo fuertemente al moreno, haciendo que este salte sorprendido y asustado. Me doblo de la risa.

\- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! -este me golpea, un poco sonrojado por la vergüenza, me agarro el estómago de la risa. Este vuelve a pegarme.

-… Lo si-siento dattebayo…-me intento controlar. Llegue a llorar de la risa, este sólo me ignora- ¡oh vamos, no te enojes!, tenía que hacerlo-este me mira elevando una ceja.

-Creo que te estás ganando un ticket directo al río -me mira amenazante.

\- ¡Oh vamos dattebayo!, fue sólo una bromita. Además, este río está todo sucio, voy a salir radiactivo dattebayo -lo miro, limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Umm…eso sería interesante de ver-este hace una pose pensativa- tal vez sales con un tercer ojo -dice con voz tranquila.

-Tsk… ¡te lo imaginas! ... ¡NO!, saldría como ese pez de tres ojos, que sale en Los Simpson-exclamó con cara de muerte. Este sacude la cabeza, pero se ríe. Me uno a sus risas.

Luego de unos minutos, con un silencio apacible, este me mira- en verdad hablas bien el inglés. No te había creído mucho ayer -lo miro. Me rasco un poco la mejilla, medio sonrojado por su cumplido.

-Nunca lo olvide, además siempre está presente el idioma, es universal. Por eso me gusta la música en inglés, la entiendo dattebayo -me vuelve a mirar.

\- ¿Y a ti que bandas te gustan? -lo miro sorprendido, pero le contesto.

-Me gusta Eminem, Drake, Wiz Khalifa…por el lado electrónica, me gusta Avicii, Martin Garrix, Neffex, Skrillex…-voy nombrando los que más escucho. Este me mira curioso.

-No olvides Katty Perry -me dice este. Me vuelvo a reír.

-Tienes razón… ¿sabes?, también me gusta mucho Beyoncé. Mi interpretación de ´Crazy in love´ es increíble, ¿te la muestro? -le digo con una media sonrisa. Este vuelve a bufar.

-Creo que ya he tenido mucho por hoy, con tus interpretaciones musicales -me vuelvo a reír, este me mira sonriendo.

Decido seguir conociéndolo más, termino sonriendo zorrunamente – bueno, aquí te va a una pregunta más complicada. Es una pregunta que pondrá a prueba todos tus conocimientos…-comienzo a hablar, pero este me interrumpe.

-Vas a preguntar una burrada, ¿no es cierto? -pone los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Oe, no es cierto!, es sumamente importante dattebayo -le hago un puchero, pero se me está escapando la risa otra vez -bueno, bueno. Lo que quería preguntarte es ¿cuál es tu película romántica favorita? -este me mira con un tick en el ojo.

Estallo en carcajadas al ver su cara. Tengo que concentrarme para respirar bien - ¡vamos!, es importante…. ¡NO, YA SÉ!... no quieres contestar, porque tu película favorita es muy de mujer… ¡te gusta Twilight! -este vuelve a mirarme con un tick en el ojo.

-Creo que, en verdad, te estás ganando un ticket de cabeza al río -me vuelvo a reír. Este rueda los ojos -yo creo que a ti te gusta esa película. Es más, te encanta el tipo que es un vampiro -se mofa de mí.

\- ¡Tsk!... no, no, yo soy team Jacob. Siento que no hay que ni explicarlo -este me mira con las cejas elevadas. Lo miró fijamente, pero luego de un minuto, ninguno aguanta la risa.

-Bueno, entonces ¿cuál?... ¿Titanic? -este niega con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas sobre eso? -me dice este divertido.

-No sé, se me ocurrió por hablarte de la canción de Beyoncé. ¿Qué te hace que enloquezcas de amor? …a mí me gana el ramen, por ejemplo- Sasuke se queda callado por un rato, lo miro confuso, pero este con precisión y rapidez, me golpea el costado- ¡mierda!, ¡¿y ahora por qué me pegas?! -lo miro confuso, sobándome el costado.

\- ¡Por decir burradas!, pensé que ibas a decir algo más profundo. Y vas tú, y dices que lo que te enloquece de amor, es el ramen -este se masajea las sienes.

\- ¡Pero si es cierto dattebayo!, si pudiera me casaría con el ramen…de hecho te puedo contar mi fantasía erótica con el ramen. Te voy a hacer sonrojar dattebayo -lo miro elevando las cejas, insinuante. Este toma un respiro y me vuelve a pegar en el costado. Me vuelvo a quejar, pero no puedo evitar reírme.

-Tú estás mal de la cabeza- sólo me río. Luego de un momento, me vuelvo a girar, para mirarlo.

-Bueno, está es una pregunta más seria, lo prometo -este rueda los ojos, pero no dice nada- bien… ¿cuál es tu película animada favorita?, y esta tienes que responderla si, o si dattebayo – este vuelve a masajearse las sienes, pero yo lo miro expectante.

\- Y se puede saber, ¿por qué es importante esa pregunta? -cruzo los brazos.

-Porque si no te gusta, aunque sea una película animada, es que eres un alíen – este suelta un bufido divertido, pero no me dice nada- ¡vamos!, una te tiene que gustar, tiene que haber una que no dejabas de ver cuando pequeño -Sasuke me mira.

\- ¿Cuál es la tuya? -ahora soy yo, quien rueda los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tengo que responder yo? … bien, mi favorita es el Rey León -el moreno sonríe. No puedo quitar mis ojos de su rostro.

-Toy Story -parpadeo perdido, este me mira elevando las cejas. Me río sorprendido.

\- ¿Ves?, estamos progresando dattebayo. No fue tan difícil, ¿o sí? -le golpe el hombro suavemente, en buena onda. Este niega con la cabeza, mirando al cielo -así que Toy Story… ¿eras de esos que revisaban sus juguetes, a ver si cobraban vida cuando no los mirabas? -este se sonroja un poco. Me río enternecido -es un clásico dattebayo -.

\- ¿Y a ti por qué te gusta el Rey León? – sonrío.

\- ¡Es un clásico!, la historia es poderosa… además, no sé… me identifico con Simba…-le cuento, pero este me interrumpe sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué?, puede ser porque ambos son como dorados, y con la melena alborotada-le enseño el dedo del medio. Se vuelve a reír.

\- ¡No!... me identificaba porque…- me encojo de hombros, intentando explicarme- toda mi vida me han preparado para ser el nuevo rey, igual que a Simba. En mi caso ser el nuevo Hokage… entiendo cómo es ser el sucesor dattebayo -este vuelve a mirarme, pero está vez, veo compresión en sus ojos, y un poco más de respeto.

Me doy cuenta que llevamos ya dos horas hablando. La luz del atardecer, impactaba en Sasuke, haciendo que sus ojos negros brillen, su cabello también se veía mucho más vivo. En conclusión, estaba mostrándome una belleza, mucho más cálida.

Este era Sasuke, el otro Sasuke frío e impenetrable, era su armadura, era su pedigrí de ser un Uchiha. Ahora, podía verlo realmente a él; con sus sonrojos, sus risas, sus golpes y sus bromas. No puedo dejar de mirarlo, me doy cuenta que realmente, me gusta él como persona.

Este al notarse observado, también me mira, y es así como nos quedamos. Nuevamente, en un trance en que, no podíamos desviar nuestras miradas del rostro del contrario. Es como la gravedad, o como si el moreno fuera un imán que me va atrayendo.

Comenzamos a acercarnos, sin quitarnos los ojos de encima, nuestros alientos comienzan a mezclarse. Tomo un respiro, y dándome valor, me adelantó los últimos centímetros y lo beso.

Nos besamos al principio con miedo, medio dubitativo, pero a medida que vamos deslizando nuestros labios contra los contrarios, comenzamos a relajarnos y nos vamos acercando más al otro. Este me apoya su mano en mi mejilla, y yo enrosco mis dedos en su cabello.

El beso se hace más intenso, lo insto a abrir su boca y ahí es cuando, nuestras lenguas bailan juntas. El beso se torna más intenso, pero no desesperado, no es como en las otras ocasiones que nos hemos besado. Aquí nos estamos tomando el tiempo, conociendo cada rincón de los labios contrarios.

Termino acercándolo más a mí, agarrándolo de su cabello. Nuestros pechos chocan juntos, podía sentir su corazón contra el mío, golpeteando igual de frenético que el mío. Paso mi lengua, delineando sus labios, este se sonroja, pero me termina devolviendo el beso más duro.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos, estamos los dos con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes. Trato de recomponerme, estaba resollando como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Me apoyo en la mano de Sasuke, que sigue acariciándome el rostro. Intento recuperar mi respiración.

Este vuelve a acercarse, cierro los ojos y saboreo sus labios. Aprovecho de morderlos suavemente, y seguimos profundizando el beso, nuestras lenguas en un encuentro perpetuo.

Cuando nos volvemos a separar, terminamos apoyándonos en la frente del otro. El moreno comienza a repartirme besos por el rostro; me besa la nariz, las mejillas, los parpados. Me río y sigo acariciando su cabello, por la zona del cuello.

Le doy un beso corto y luego me obligo a separarme -…tengo que irme dattebayo…me van a matar en casa, tengo que volver -este se muerde el labio, pero asiente.

Dejo salir una exhalación y me levanto, este me imita. En algún momento, mientras nos levantábamos, nos habíamos tomado de las manos, y ahora, ninguno quería soltar la mano del contrario.

Le acaricio el dorso con mi pulgar, pero mordiéndome el labio, me obligo a soltarlo-…tengo que irme…- este asiente.

Comienzo a caminar, pero me detengo y regreso rápidamente a su lado, y lo beso un poco más -… eres mejor de lo que pensé dattebayo -le muerdo un poco el labio, y antes que pueda reaccionar, me suelto y salgo corriendo.

Lo escucha soltar el aire de golpe, pero no me volteo, si lo hago, sé que voy a querer volver a su lado y no puedo, tenía que regresar, el día se me había esfumado. Mientras corro de vuelta a casa, prendo el celular y veo por lo menos diez llamadas perdidas de mis familiares.

Suspiro, imaginando el castigo, pero al recordar lo vivido con Sasuke, no puedo evitar sonreír como bobo.

Sigo corriendo, pero sonriendo ampliamente. Casi podía sentir las mariposas en mi estómago. "¿Qué has hecho conmigo teme?"


	10. Chapter 10

**hola!, gracias por los vistos y me gusta. Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. **

Sasuke

El ruido del despertador, es lo que me despierta. Frunzo el ceño. Eso era raro en mí, por lo general, me despertaba solo y antes que el despertador. Si, lo sé, soy raro.

Vuelvo a fruncir el ceño, pensando. Estaba teniendo un sueño agradable, antes que el despertador arruinara todo. Una sonrisa amplia y reluciente me llega a la cabeza, cierro los ojos y me masajeo las sienes.

"Dobe". Ahora lo recordaba, estaba soñando con el rubio. Me muerdo el labio, recuerdo cómo fue estar toda la tarde con él ayer. Sus bromas, sus burradas de preguntas, sus risas y sonrisas…no puedo evitar resoplar divertido.

Era simple estar con él, las otras ocasiones que nos habíamos visto, el contexto había provocado que la convivencia fuera tensa entre nosotros. Primero el coqueteo, luego el saber que éramos de familias enemigas, y finalmente, el intentar ignorarnos. Ayer… ayer había sido el primer día, en que realmente lo había conocido.

En la disco, fue pensando que era un tipo cualquiera, en la empresa había sido un Senju. Pero ayer era él, era Naruto. y luego de los primeros minutos de tensión, haber estado con él había sido sencillo, tan natural como respirar.

Ni con mis amigos me había sentido así. Sentía que la situación se estaba complicando, estábamos llegando a un punto en que no estaba seguro de poder retroceder. Habíamos hecho lo posible para alejarnos, pero al vernos tan seguido, no nos estaba ayudando.

Además, no podía engañarme, me atraía el rubio y lo quería para mí. El imaginarlo con otro, me molestaba. Recuerdo la foto que vi debajo de su cama, la que salía con su ex novio. Esa simple foto, ya me había dado ganas de romperla, incluso me había molestado con el Dobe, cuando él no tenía ni idea de mi enojo.

Si llegara a verlo con otro… cierro los ojos. Ya el sólo pensarlo me molestaba, me irritaba.

Exhalo fuerte y me pongo en movimiento. Me pongo el uniforme y bajo a desayunar.

\- ¡Vaya!, ¡estás vivo!, ya me estabas preocupando, pensé que habías amanecido enfermo. Ya te iba a echar un vistazo -bromea Itachi al verme entrar al comedor.

-No seas exagerado. Me retrase unos minutos, es todo -exhalo, un poco harto del mayor -buenos días -digo secamente.

\- ¿Dormiste mal cielo? -me pregunta mamá, acariciándome el cabello.

\- ¿Durmió mal el bebé? -comenta Itachi, haciendo voz infantil. Siento un tick en el ojo, estoy por lanzarle el pan de mi plato, cuando mamá me toma la mano.

-No le hagas caso Sasuke. Y tú Itachi, ¿no se supone que eres el hermano mayor? -mamá lo mira elevando las cejas.

Este sólo se encoge de hombros, divertido- exacto, soy su hermano mayor, Mi misión en la vida es molestarlo -antes que puedan detenerme, le lanzo el pan al mayor, el cual impacta satisfactoriamente en su frente.

\- ¡Ay!, ¡Sasuke! -este se levanta molesto y agarra el pan de su plato. Me preparo y agarro el pan de mi mamá.

\- ¿Se puede saber que hacen?, ¿ahora somos neandertales acaso?, lanzando la comida por los aires -aparece papá, mirándonos desaprobatoriamente.

Suspiramos y bajamos las armas, es decir, los panes del desayuno y nos volvemos a sentar. Mamá sólo rueda los ojos.

\- ¡Qué lindo!, los niñitos ya están metiendo jaleo – comenta sarcástico, entrando en el comedor, el bisabuelo Madara. Hago una mueca, molesto.

-En mi defensa, fue Sasuke, él lanzó el pan -pongo los ojos en blanco. Clásico de Itachi, se salva su pellejo siempre cuando hacemos travesuras.

\- ¿Y quién iba a devolver el proyectil, o mejor dicho el pan? -comenta divertido, el tío Obito. También entrando al comedor.

Nii-san no contesta, pero hace un puchero. Sonrío, por lo menos, a él también le había llegado el reto.

-Bueno, yo te estaba preguntando Sasuke, ¿cómo dormiste? -mamá intenta volver a la conversación, ignorando nuestras tonterías.

Suspiro -no dormí mal… -me encojo de hombros -me quedé dormido, desperté gracias al despertador -.

-Eso es raro. Tú siempre despiertas casi al alba -esta vez, es el abuelo Kagami quien ingresa al comedor.

\- Eso es verdad. Sasuke de niño, irritaba más en las mañanas, que Itachi cuando no tiene sus dangos – recuerda riéndose, el tío Obito.

\- ¿Por qué me meten siempre a mí al baile? -comenta Itachi, comiéndose justamente uno de sus dulces. El mayor era un dolor en el culo, cuando no había nada dulce en la casa, se ponía insoportable. Por eso, algo indispensable en la casa, era algo dulce para él.

-Bueno, no es la gran cosa. Dormí un poco de más, es todo -digo, zanjando el tema.

-Si no te conociera, diría que estás enamorado, y estabas soñando con ella – comenta riéndose Shisui, ingresando también al comedor. Hago todo lo posible para no mostrar nada en mi rostro.

Itachi suelta un bufido, divertido -no me imagino a ese amargado, enamorado… umm…no, no me lo imagino -dice, con una pose pensativa fingida. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, tomo de su plato su último dango, y me lo como frente a su cara - ¡NO, MALDITO, ¡ESCUPELO! -Itachi hace el ademán de levantarse, pero aparece por detrás, el bis abuelo Izuna, y lo obliga a sentarse.

-Así no se puede dormir, con las tonterías de estos niños – comenta el bis abuelo, sentándose a la mesa.

-Si siguen así, les voy a pegar a los dos -mamá nos mira firmemente. Suspiramos, pero asentimos.

Luego de eso, el desayuno trascurre sin incidentes. Me preparo para salir al colegio, recojo mi almuerzo, me despido y salgo de la casa.

Mientras voy caminando, no puedo evitar mirar a la orilla del río, donde pude conversar realmente, con el Dobe. Él tenía un aura llena de júbilo, era muy idiota, pero me había sentido tan libre, sin pensar en nada que me complicara demás. Nunca me había pasado algo así.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! -llega saltando Karin, cuando llego al colegio. Esta comienza a balbucear sobre lo difícil que es, no tenerme cerca los fines de semana y los días feriados. Yo sólo asiento, pero sinceramente, no le doy mucha atención.

Mientras vamos caminando a la clase, nos vamos topando con Suigetsu y Jugo, que me saludan. Intento distraerme con mis amigos, a lo largo del día, pero se hace complicado, sólo puedo pensar en él…en la manera en que nos habíamos besado.

En la disco, estábamos los dos borrachos, pero ayer no. Ayer había sido distinto, más directo, más intenso, e incluso más tierno. Quería verlo, tenía ganas de poder aclarar la situación, casi podía creer que todo había sido una ilusión, o un sueño mío, pero no.

Había ocurrido, y quería saber que iba a pasar a continuación. "¿Qué va a pasar?, nada. Yo mismo se lo dije, que no podía pasar nada, por nuestras familias y obligaciones…no te hagas falsas ilusiones."

Mordiéndome un poco el labio, me vuelvo a enfocar en las clases.

\- ¡Por fin!, ya sentía que me estaba derritiendo, con tanta clase- exclama Suigetsu.

-Eres un tarado, por eso se te confunden las clases -le dice Karin. Este se enoja y ambos comienzan con sus peleas. Con Jugo, nos quedamos a un lado, viendo la paliza que le da Karin a Suigetsu. No puedo evitar reírme un poco.

\- ¿Tienes trabajo luego del colegio? -me pregunta el peli naranja. Estamos en el patio, disfrutando del receso antes de la última clase. Al mirarlo, se me cruza una idea por la mente, lo miro curioso, echándole una mirada a su cabello.

-… ¿Nunca te han molestado?, ¿por tu color de pelo? – le pregunto de sopetón. Este se gira a mirarme confuso, pero luego mira en dirección a Karin y Suigetsu, haciendo una mueca.

-… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – me encojo de hombros.

-Si te molesta, olvídalo -también miro al frente, a los muchachos. Lo escucho suspirar y rascarse un poco el cuello.

-…Claro que me han molestado…y no sólo por el color de mi cabello, sino que también por mi contextura corporal…llamó la atención…-se vuelve a encoger de hombros -por eso cuando te conocí, no tenía amigos…tú y los demás -apunta a los muchachos- fueron los primeros-lo miro sorprendido.

Me muerdo un poco el labio. De repente, tengo una urgencia por sacarme está tensión de mi cuerpo, necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo que estaba sintiendo. Aunque me extraña, por lo general, soy alguien bastante cerrado, Itachi era el único que lograba sacarme información.

-…El heredero de los Senju, es de nacionalidad norteamericana…es rubio de ojos azules… -trago un poco – me empezó a dar curiosidad el tema, como es distinto físicamente, aquí en Japón, llama la atención… nunca me lo había planteado… - este me mira curioso. Sigo mirando al frente, con mi rostro imperturbable. Jugo no dice nada, pero creo que entendió de todas maneras, mi interés por el mencionado.

-…Debe ser interesante…- asiento, casi imperceptiblemente. Jugo asiente, no nos decimos nada más, no hace falta, así funcionamos – bueno, algo te puedo decir. De que sufrió, lo hizo… rico y diferente físicamente. De seguro es alguien desconfiado -al instante niego con la cabeza. Este eleva las cejas, confuso.

Yo sólo vuelvo a negar. Si algo no era el rubio, era ser desconfiado, o temeroso. Vuelvo a recordar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Naruto. Como se puso a cantar en el muelle, como bailaba, como se reía, como hacía caras y chistes. Él era valiente, de seguro lo molestaron y discriminaron, pero él se mostraba tal cual era, y no pedía disculpas por ello.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante ello. Me muerdo el labio, recordando el beso del muelle. Lo deseaba, lo quería de nuevo conmigo, era algo que ya no podía ocultar.

Me levanto -lamento que sufrieras antes Jugo, no lo sabía -este parpadea confuso, pero luego se relaja, y se encoje de hombros -Dinamarca es distinto a Japón, es un poco inevitable -me agacho a tomar mi mochila y mientras me la cuelgo al hombro, le comento.

-Eres grande, porque vienes del país de los Vikingos, siéntete orgulloso – este vuelve a parpadear confuso, pero luego sonríe y toma su mochila -parece que ese chico te ha hecho bien. Estas más abierto de mente y más sensible -bufo y sólo avanzo a clases. Este se ríe un poco, pero me sigue.

\- ¡Oigan ustedes!, ¿a dónde van?, ¡malditos, espérenos! -grita Suigetsu, con Karin siguiéndolo detrás. Yo sólo ruedo los ojos y sigo en dirección a clase.

Al terminar el último bloque de clases, me despido de los chicos y me subo a la limosina que me está esperando, afuera del colegio.

\- ¿Todo bien, joven Sasuke? -me pregunta Kabuto, el chofer. Yo sólo asiento. -que bueno. Aquí esta su traje, para la reunión de hoy -agradeciéndole, me cambio rápidamente, lo cual siempre es una Odisea, hacerlo aquí en el auto.

Una vez listo, me doy cuenta que ya estamos llegando. Veo el auto de papá en la entrada. Al bajar, me reciben papá, nii-san y el tío Obito.

\- ¿Todo bien Sasuke? -le asiento a papá. Este asiente y nos dirigimos a la sala de conferencias de la empresa de los Senju. Ya nos sabíamos el camino de memoria.

Al llegar, observo que Minato-san está cerca de la ventana, hablando por teléfono, nos saluda y nos hace señas que altiro viene. Veo que Naruto está hablando con Kakashi-san y su abuelo.

Este al darse cuenta de nuestra llegada, se da vuelta. Él estaba sentado sobre la mesa de conferencias, lucía relajado. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, es como una especie de Bing bang. Nadie escucha o ve la explosión, pero nosotros la sentimos. Mi corazón se acelera, se me erizan los bellos de los brazos, y se me hace un nudo en el estómago.

Lo veo bajarse de la mesa, lo observo acomodarse el traje, y pasarse la mano por su cabello salvaje. Él en ningún momento deja de mirarme a mí tampoco.

Durante toda la reunión es así, estamos como entrelazados, no podemos dejar de mirarnos. Aunque nos obligamos a hacerlo cada tanto, sino sería muy raro y se darían cuenta. Atendemos a nuestros mayores, anotamos y ofrecemos ayuda cuando se puede. Pero, de algún modo, como conectados.

Si yo hablaba, un par de minutos después, él hablaba. Si él se removía en la silla, para acomodarse, yo lo hacía después. Llega a ser hilarante, pero no podía sacarme de encima esa sensación, de ahora estar mucho más claro, unido al rubio.

Cuando finalmente pasa una hora y llaman a receso. Todos se van a tomar un café, el rubio se levanta y dice que va al baño, pero mientras camina, se gira muy levemente y me mira. Este hace una señal con la cabeza, y lo entiendo al instante. Quiere que lo siga. Espero unos segundos, me estiro, hago que picoteo unas galletas, puestas en la mesita del receso.

Luego, lentamente, como quien no quiere la cosa, me levanto y me dirijo al baño. Nadie me pregunta nada, están todos comiendo y relajados.

Una vez fuera de la sala, tomo una bocanada, intentando calmarme y comienzo a caminar por el pasillo. Al llegar a la esquina, veo a Naruto apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados. Este al verme, le echa una mirada rápida a la puerta de la sala de conferencias, y luego comienza a caminar.

Lo sigo unos pasos más atrás, pero sin perderlo de vista. Este me guía al baño del piso de abajo, el baño de la otra vez. Me deja pasar primero, le vuelve a echar una mirada afuera y luego se encarga de cerrar la puerta.

Este se apoya en esta y se me queda mirando, hago lo mismo.

-… ¿Y…para que tanto…-lo apunto – vigilancia?... -este se muerde el labio, pero luego de dudar unos minutos, me vuelve a mirar. Veo resolución en su mirada.

Este se despega de la puerta y se acerca a mí, lo miro fijamente, sin perderme ningún movimiento suyo. Quedamos frente a frente; negro contra azul, ónix contra zafiros. Vuelvo a sentir esa gravedad del muelle, esa atracción inevitable ante él.

Al principio es como en cámara lenta, pero luego, luego nos abalanzamos sobre el otro y devoramos los labios contrarios. Siento como me entierra sus dedos en mi cabello, y yo lo atraigo más a mí, agarrándolo de la cintura.

Siento sus pestañas haciéndome caricias en la cara, su rostro caliente contra el mío. Sus labios fuertes y suaves al mismo tiempo. Todo mientras nuestras lenguas se encuentran, y comienzan a entrelazarse, a medida que el beso se profundiza.

Nos terminamos estampando contra la pared del baño. Nos seguimos besando, siento sus dedos acariciándome el rostro. Me muerde levemente los labios, yo también lo hago, nos terminamos separando, respirando fuerte.

-…Dime algo bonito…- parpadeo confuso y lo miro desorientado. Este se ríe- siempre que nos vemos, me dices sobrenombres, yo siempre tengo que sacarte información dattebayo…esta vez, dime algo tú-bufo y niego con la cabeza.

Este se separa y me mira expectante, se cruza de brazos. Estoy por hacerle una broma, o mandar su solicitud a volar, pero, aunque este riéndose y mirándome coqueto, algo me dice que es importante, es una prueba, la última barrera.

Trago saliva y me acerco. Voy besando su cuello, beso su mejilla, y muerdo suevamente su oreja. Este exhala, excitándose. Trago y dándome valor, le susurro al oído.

-Eres el tipo más sexy e increíble, que he conocido -este deja escapar el aire y me mira sorprendido. Me siento enrojecer, pero no retrocedo, este me sonríe. Se vuelve a acercar y me pasa los brazos sobre mis hombros, enterrando sus manos, otra vez en mi cabello.

Lo vuelvo a agarrar de la cintura, nos quedamos viendo. Este se muerde el labio, pero dice firmemente -estoy harto de fingir… me estás enloqueciendo. Quiero intentar estar contigo… tal vez a escondidas, pero te quiero para mí…puede sonar egoísta, pero es lo que siento dattebayo -lo miro sorprendido, pero no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Opino lo mismo, ya no doy más. Este último mes ha sido un dolor en el culo -se ríe, nos reímos juntos, y nos volvemos a besar.

-Esto será nuestro secreto…pero tú eres mío dattebayo… sólo mío -lo beso más rudamente, este me sigue el ritmo, yo asiento.

-Y tú eres mío…será nuestro secreto, nadie puede saberlo -este asiente. Y luego nos volvemos a besar demandantes.

Acaricio su cabello, paso mis manos por su cuello. Me dan ganas de sentir más de su piel, pero no puedo.

Gruñendo, le desabrocho la corbata lo más rápido que puedo, el Dobe tampoco ayudaba mucho, precisamente. Me estaba besando el cuello y sus manos me recorrían la espalda baja, me había sacado la camisa de los pantalones y sus manos...

Exhalo, olvidándome de la corbata. El rubio ya no sólo me estaba acariciando la espalda baja, sino que tal cual, había deslizado sus manos por debajo de mi pantalón, y ahora me estaba acariciando el culo.

-Lo tienes bien firme dattebayo...-me susurra este al oído. En vez de responder, sólo puedo suspirar, este me estaba apretando el culo con ambas manos y me apegaba más a su cuerpo. Podía sentir perfectamente el paquete de Naruto, presionándose contra mí - ... ¿acaso haces pilates? - se ríe en mi oído.

-Hmpf... eres un imbécil - de un buen tirón, le saco la estúpida corbata y le desabrocho la camisa. También, de un fluido movimiento, le saco su camisa.

Este me lo permite, le saco la polera que tiene debajo, y finalmente, tengo su torso desnudo ante mis ojos.

A este se le enrojecen un poco las mejillas, pero yo no me aguanto. Voy acariciando desde su cuello, en forma descendente, su torso.

Este cierra los ojos, y yo lo acaricio. Voy pasando mis manos por su piel morena, por sus músculos definidos, no son gigantescos, pero tiene su torso bien curtido y definido.

Acaricio sus pectorales, su abdomen, sus bíceps, su espalda. A cada caricia, el Dobe se va relajando. Se apoya contra mí, todavía acariciándome suavemente el culo y la espalda baja y me besa el cuello, me estaba haciendo una marca ya, de tanto beso.

Este abre sus ojos, y también con un buen tirón, me saca la corbata y mi camisa. Me siento un poco inseguro, no era gordo ni nada, pero al lado del rubio, yo no era tan musculoso.

Pero este se me queda mirando, y comienza de nuevo, a besar mi cuello y mientras me acaricia las caderas, sus besos van desciendo por mi anatomía.

Besa mi cuello, mis clavículas, mis pectorales... exhalo y llego a gemir incluso. Sentía que los boxers me estaban apretando mucho.

El dobe me había besado las tetillas, enrojezco de golpe, pero este sonríe coqueto y ... clavo las uñas en su espalda.

Lo miro en una bruma acalorada, con las mejillas rojas, el rubio me estaba chupando y mordiendo las tetillas.

-Creo que logre ponerte a mil... - este sonríe zorrunamente. No había otra manera de decirlo, al Dobe le gustaba jugar, él era coqueto.

Recuerdo la noche de la disco; como sonreía, como bailaba, todo era una incitación, un juego, y él disfrutaba haciéndolo.

Decidido a no quedarme atrás, decido pasar al otro nivel. Le desabrocho los pantalones, él lo permite mientras me besa los labios.

Cuando lo logro, meto mi mano dentro de su boxers y lo acaricio. Este gime contra mi boca y me estampa contra la pared de azulejos.

-...No pares dattebayo -sigo besándolo y a la vez, sigo acariciándolo. No puedo evitar notar lo bien dotado que es Naruto, pensar en montarlo, o que él lo haga, me excita más todavía.

Eso era importante, si lo hacíamos, ¿quién montaba a quién?, pero aparto esa duda y sigo con mis caricias.

Este gime, e instintivamente, se apega más a mí. Sigo aventurándome y acaricio toda su extensión.

Naruto comienza a respirar más fuerte, sus mejillas se colorean más.

-... ¿Te gusta?... - este vuelve a gemir y asiente. Se afirma de mi cuello, como si no fuera por eso, fuera a colapsar.

Sigo acariciándolo, hasta que el Dobe respira más fuerte y largo que antes, y noto que algo moja mis dedos.

-Ya estamos a mitad de camino Dobe -este se ríe, pero sigue besándome, yo sigo acariciándolo.

Sigo apretando y acariciándolo, hasta que unos minutos después, este gruñe fuertemente y se libera. Nos quedamos mirando, sus ojos brillan y sus mejillas están sexymente coloreadas, se las acaricio. Este se apoya contra mí, abrazándome, nuestros pechos y corazones conectados.

Sentía que había pasado un siglo, pero la verdad es que, a lo más fueron unos 15 minutos. Lo escucho tragar y siento que se despega de mí.

-Yo…ehh… -se rasca la mejilla, de repente nervioso. Lo miro curioso -ehh… podría ayudarte a aliviarte, pero creo que ya nos hemos demorado mucho… -este se muerde el labio. Es verdad que, con tanto movimiento, me había excitado, pero también se supone que estábamos en una reunión.

Suspirando, asiento -tú ve…necesito unos minutos… - este se muerde el labio. Saca su teléfono y lo revisa rápidamente.

-No han llamado…puedo hacerlo… - lo miro confuso, pero este sonriendo, me arrastra hasta el cubículo del baño, baja la tapa del retrete y me obliga a sentarme. Me baja los pantalones y boxers, y antes de que pueda detenerlo, me besa y comienza a acariciar mi miembro.

Exhalo, gimiendo contra su boca y dejo que me atienda. Sus manos eran cálidas y rápidas, al estar ya tan excitado, ayuda a que, en pocos minutos, el rubio logré hacerme venir en su mano.

Mientras gimo, este se sienta sobre mí y sigue con sus besos -no…Naruto…-este me mira confuso. Yo sólo me río, aún relajado por el orgasmo – si sigues besándome, me voy a excitar otra vez … tenemos que regresar -este se muerde el labio, pero suspira derrotado y asintiendo, se levanta de encima de mí.

Nos limpiamos y vestimos rápidamente. Cuando ya estamos listos para salir, este me toma la mano y me frena. Lo miro confuso.

-Dame tu celular -aun confuso, se lo paso. Este teclea rápidamente y luego hace algo en el suyo propio, y finalmente, me lo regresa. Elevo las cejas, interrogante -ahora tú tienes mi número y yo el tuyo…si nos queremos ver fuera de la oficina, sabes cómo contactarme dattebayo -este se muerde un poco el labio, nervioso.

Sonrío y asiento -te llamare usoratonkachi – este sonríe, y es así como regresamos a la sala. Sonriendo y dándome pequeños golpes juguetones.

Ya en mi casa, es que puedo ver como él se anotó en el teléfono, "Dobe", me río, de seguro él me había puesto "Teme".

Mordiéndome el labio, le escribo un mensaje, "_me encantó hoy, ojalá se repita." _Unos minutos después, este me responde,_ "¿qué exactamente, quieres que se repita?, no sé si repetiría la reunión, sobre los precios del cemento"._

Ruedo los ojos, _"JA-JA, sabes que no me refiero a eso, usoratonkachi… ¿o acaso quieres que te lo recuerde?"_

Me pongo a revisar mis apuntes del colegio, esperando. Luego escucho la llegada del mensaje, _"claro que lo recuerdo dattebayo…lo único que quiero ahora, es tener una noche contigo."_

Me muerdo el labio y sonrío, _"yo también quiero hacerlo contigo toda la noche."_

Termino cerrando el cuaderno, a este paso no iba a estudiar nada, escucho el mensaje llegar, _"¿tú también quieres ver la película, ´Tener una noche contigo´?, ¡me han dicho que es muy buena dattebayo!". _Frunzo el ceño confuso,_ "¿de qué estás hablando Dobe?"_

"_De la película, ¿de qué me estás hablando tú?"_, enrojezco de golpe, y estoy por simplemente apagar el celular de la vergüenza, cuando este me manda un audio riéndose a carcajadas. Es ahí, cuando me doy cuenta que me estaba molestando. Miro la pantalla, con un tick en el ojo, por el enojo.

"_¡Eres un imbécil!", _este me comienza a mandar emojis riéndose, y deseándome buenas noches. Ruedo los ojos y me acuesto, pero luego de unos minutos, no puedo evitar sonreír.

Ese rubio me traía de cabeza, eso era oficial.


	11. Chapter 11

**Holi, gracias por los vistos y comentarios. Bueno, mi semana fue horrible, llena de pruebas, y eso hace que apenas pueda escribir, pero bueno, espero tener más tiempo ahora. Les dejo este capítulo, espero que les guste. **

**Capítulo XI: **

Naruto

Ya ha pasado un mes, desde la reunión en la casa con los Uchiha. Ya ha pasado un mes, desde que comencé a tener esta relación a escondida con un Uchiha...un mes que debería decir que, me ha llenado de dolor, por mentirle a mi familia, pero la verdad...es que, sólo me llenaba de felicidad.

No todo era felicidad, claro está, siempre teníamos que tener cuidado. No sé si era bueno o malo, creo que bueno, pero en el último mes, nuestras familias habían estado mucho más cercanas. Ya no sólo era una relación de negocios, estaban volviéndose amigas, nadie lo quería admitir, no era muy digno que digamos, pero lo notaba.

Mis padres se estaban llevando bastante bien con los padres de Sasuke, Kaka-sensei se había hecho amigo del tío del Teme, Obito-san. Y mis abuelos, mantenían también, una buena relación con el abuelo del moreno.

La única relación aún tensa, era la del bisabuelo Hashirama con el bisabuelo de Sasuke, Madara-san, aún no había podido descubrir que había pasado, para que tuvieran esta rivalidad. Sasuke tampoco lo sabía, incluso le había consultado a su hermano, pero este tampoco sabía.

Pero dejando de lado ese detalle, las familias estaban relacionándose casi a diario, y más las reuniones que teníamos en la empresa por el proyecto, con Sasuke nos veíamos, prácticamente, todos los días.

No nos habíamos atrevido a mostrarnos públicamente, por lo general, cuando estábamos en la empresa, en algún momento nos escabullíamos y nos encontrábamos en el baño. Tenía que admitir que, era excitante encontrarme con el moreno en esa situación, por el miedo de que alguien podría ir a buscarnos y encontrarnos.

Pensar en eso, me llenaba de nudos el estómago, pero provocaba que me lanzara con más ganas a sus brazos, y este siempre me atrapaba. En esas sesiones en el baño, nuestra relación era básicamente corporal, pasional.

No iba a decir que, no me gustaban esas sesiones en el baño, yo no era un santo, ¡vamos!, que tenía mis hormonas, pero los momentos donde me descubrí que, más disfrutaba, eran nuestros encuentros secretos en el muelle.

Los fines de semana, cuando podíamos liberarnos de nuestras responsabilidades, nos poníamos de acuerdo y nos encontrábamos en el muelle.

Ahí, charlábamos por horas, no mucha gente pasaba por allí, así que era como estar solos. Me sentía tan natural a su lado, bromeamos, nos besábamos, y simplemente, disfrutaba conociéndolo.

Tenía que exprimirlo, el Teme era cerrado por naturaleza, pero me llenaba de dicha que, conmigo, este se abriera y me contara sus cosas. Este me había contado de su infancia, la cual había sido un poco solitaria, al ser siempre el mejor de la clase, que ser un Uchiha intimidaba a sus pares.

"Pues no te preocupes, yo no pienso tratarte diferente majestad. Si necesito tirarme un pedo, créeme que lo hare, no me intimidas dattebayo", le había dicho entre risas. Este había negado con la cabeza, pero luego de unos minutos, no había podido disimular su risa.

"De acuerdo, ¿qué más esperaba de un plebeyo?", me había respondido, haciendo una mueca petulante. Yo le había enarcado las cejas y para su sorpresa, me había levantado frente a él.

"¡Plebeyo mis bolas dattebayo! Yo igual soy de la realeza, y tú...-le dije, señalándolo petulante- no me llegas ni a los talones", este también había enarcado las cejas, se había levantado y con su mano, demostró que me ganaba por unos centímetros, en estatura. Al darme cuenta, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

"Pues alteza, yo soy más alto", este me había mostrado su sonrisa de superioridad. Luego de eso, no había querido hablarle, y este me molestó durante toda la tarde, finalmente, no pude quedarme callado. Fue así que, comenzó una batalla que terminó con nosotros dos, cayendo al río.

Y sí...Sasuke salió con un tercer ojo radioactivo...bueno, no, es broma. Lo que pasó es que, al tratar de salir del río, pisamos distintas envolturas de basura.

Luego de eso, nos volvimos a ensartar en una pelea, sobre quien había sido el culpable de haber caído al río. No llegamos a nada, pero de que me terminé riendo con Sasuke, nos terminamos riendo.

Cuando ya no puedo seguir dando vueltas en la cama, decido levantarme. Agarro unos boxers y una polera, y me dirijo al baño. Durante esos momentos, todo está bien, pero a penas salgo, comienza el caos.

\- ¡Naruto! -me grita mamá, al verme salir del baño. La miro, alcanzado una ceja interrogante, tenía la toalla alrededor de mi cintura y me estaba secando el pelo, con otra toalla, pero me quedo mirando a mi mamá, confuso- ¿qué haces recién bañándote?, ¡¿es qué acaso no estás listo dattebane?!- mamá me mira con los ojos como platos. La miro aún más confuso.

\- ¡Relájate!, ya me estoy vistiendo para ir a tomar desayuno -comienzo a caminar a mi cuarto.

-Umm, ¿qué pasa acá?... ¿Naruto?, ¿no estás listo todavía, hijo? -aparece papá y se ve tan alarmado como mamá, los miro confuso.

\- ¿Y ahora que les pasa?, ya dije que ya voy dattebayo, ¿por qué se alarman tanto con el desayuno? -los miro, ya un poco harto.

-Hijo, ya te lo había dicho, pero nos invitaron, cordialmente, a pasar el día en la casa de los Uchiha -me lo quedo mirando, mientras lentamente, la idea se me va metiendo a la cabeza.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!- no puedo evitar exclamar, por poco no se me cae la toalla de la cintura. Mis padres sólo suspiran.

-Lo conversáramos ayer, sobre la invitación. Quieren distribuir nuestra invitación pasada, así se hacen las cosas Naruto, ya lo sabes -inflo los cachetes, molesto conmigo mismo por ser tan distraído.

"¿Cuándo dijeron eso de una invitación dattebayo?, o lo dicen cuando yo ya estoy frito del sueño, o lo dicen cuando me levanto a buscar más comida. Es ridículo", pienso mosqueado, pero no quedándome más opciones, les digo que me vestiré rápido. Y eso es lo que hago, una camisa casual, pero elegante, mis pantalones planchados, un poco de colonia, y listo.

Mientras vamos en la limosina, estoy muriéndome de hambre. Como todos sabían de la invitación, se levantaron más temprano a tomar desayuno, yo había perdido. "Espero que haya comida al llegar dattebayo."

No tengo idea donde está la casa de Sasuke, sólo tengo una idea porque él, algo me había señalado, pero no me importó mucho en su momento. Ahora, mirando el camino, comienzo a darme cuenta que, vamos por el mismo camino paralelo al río, de hecho, mientras vamos avanzando, pasamos el muelle.

Pensar en todos los momentos que hemos compartido con Sasuke en ese muelle, hace que me sienta cálido por dentro, y de nuevo, puedo sentir las mariposas en mi estómago.

Luego de otros veinte minutos más, por fin comienzo a distinguir un barrio más adinerado, y distintos condominios. Cuando llegamos a uno, casi al final, entramos y esperamos que nos dejen entrar, una vez pasado esto, comienzo a mirar las distintas mansiones que van apareciendo.

Aunque sea un condominio, las mansiones estaban tan separadas una de otras, que avanzar a pie, hubiera sido horrible. "Sasuke debe caminar harto, para encontrarse conmigo en el muelle."

Cuando finalmente nos detenemos, veo que estamos ante una gran mansión, con una estructura cuadrada, con un diseño muy moderno, y con grandes ventanales de vidrio. Era totalmente diferente a mi hogar que, aunque era una mansión igual de grande, era de madera.

Sacamos los obsequios y postres, y nos encaminamos a la entrada. Con gran sorpresa, habíamos venido todos en la familia, incluso el bisabuelo Hashirama. Así que, cuando nos abre la madre de Sasuke, nos tiene que saludar a todos, y nos demoramos un poco en eso.

Cuando por fin podemos pasar, miro todo con curiosidad. Todo estaba ordenado e impoluto, la mansión era impactante, pero al mirar las paredes, me doy cuenta que es un hogar, igual que el mío.

Ahí, había variadas fotos de toda la familia, no puedo evitar fijarme en algunas fotos de Sasuke de niño, no puedo evitar la sonrisa, al verlo en una foto, haciendo un puchero, se veía muy tierno el Teme. Me iba a asegurar de molestarlo con esa foto.

-Mi hijo solía sonreír más cuando pequeño, pero Itachi siempre logra sacarle la sonrisa. Es un poco terco -me sorprendo y al girarme, me topo con la madre de Sasuke, sonriéndome. Me doy cuenta que me vio, observando las fotos familiares.

Le sonrío -algo había notado que era terco dattebayo – ella se ríe. "No parece una Uchiha, es muy cálida...supongo que todas las madres son así."

Es así, como nos guían al interior de la casa, y en la sala, comienza el show. Saludamos al resto de la familia, estaba el abuelo de Sasuke, su tío y su padre. Y mientras los adultos conversan, comienzo a aburrirme, pero tengo que disimular.

Intento conversar con mis primos, pero me aburro. De repente, se me ocurre una idea que es un poco peligrosa, pero que me excita.

-Umm... disculpen, ¿dónde encuentro el baño dattebayo? -la madre del Teme, me sonríe y me indica la forma de llegar.

Me da un poco de pena mentirle, pero esa era la mejor excusa, para poder salir de la sala. Echando miradas a todos lados, subo las escaleras y para mi fortuna, no tengo que caminar mucho, era una de las primeras habitaciones.

Vuelvo a mirar atrás mío, y luego adelante, casi me estoy dislocando el cuello, pero estaba nervioso. Si me llegan a pescar, no sabría qué decir, pero por lo menos, no veo a nadie.

Me acerco a la habitación y me cuelo dentro.

\- ¡Ay Itachi!, ¿para qué molestas?, ya dije que ya voy -el moreno se gira, se estaba poniendo una camisa. Antes de que se gire completamente, me adelanto y le robo un beso. "Misión cumplida", pienso sonriendo-...tú... ¿qu-qué? ... ¡DOBE! -este abre los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Me extrañaste? -me río, este me sigue mirando sorprendido, pero luego deja salir un suspiro, y me sonríe.

-Casi me das un susto de muerte dobe -me vuelvo a reír. Este mira hacía la puerta entrecerrada, se adelanta y la cierra.

\- ¿Por si acaso dattebayo? -elevo las cejas, este suspira asintiendo.

-Sería un poco extraño, ¿no lo crees? -suspiro, pero asiento. Luego de eso me dedico a mirar su pieza. Estaba muy ordenada, me hace acordarme de mi propia pieza, que era un desastre a comparación.

Veo postes de música de rock, un estante lleno de libros, y...

\- ¡¿Qué es eso dattebayo?! -me echo hacía atrás, pegándome a Sasuke, para usarlo como escudo.

\- ¡Dobe déjame, no me jales! -me obliga a soltarlo, y luego me mira con un tick en su ojo - ¿y ahora que te pasa? -yo le señalo, frénico, a la esquina.

\- ¡H-Hay una...eso es u-una... ¿serpiente?! -miro con miedo a la esquina de la habitación. Sobre un escritorio, había una gran caja de cristal, y en esta, podía ver una serpiente larga y oscura, medio morada. Tenía el espesor de mi antebrazo, y parecía que medía de mi cintura para abajo.

Sasuke sólo deja salir un resoplido divertido -tú tienes un zorro de mascota, ¿y ahora te asustas de ver una serpiente, en su caja? -lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Kurama es más bonito que esa cosa -esta vez, es el moreno quien me frunce el ceño.

-Pues Aoda es mi mascota, así que no la insultes Dobe -yo sólo hago una mueca, y avanzando lentamente, muy lentamente, me acerco a mirar dentro de la caja.

Viéndola de cerca, no era tan larga, pero era gruesa, y parecía que dormía porque, aunque acerque mi cara al vidrio, casi pegando mi cara a este, la serpiente no se movió ni un centímetro

-Bueno, aun así, prefiero a Kurama dattebayo -el moreno pone los ojos en blanco, pero luego se dirige a su armario, a ponerse los zapatos.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí? -me siento en su cama, y me encojo de hombros.

-Me dieron ganas de venir a molestarte, me estaba aburriendo abajo dattebayo-este vuelve a resoplar, pero se sienta al lado mío, en la cama.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿ya no puedes vivir sin mí? -este se ríe. Yo sólo le golpeo el hombro, no tan fuerte, pero lo suficiente, para que entendiera el mensaje.

-Parece que mejor me regreso a la sala -estoy por levantarme, pero Sasuke me agarra del brazo y me tira, de vuelta a la cama.

\- ¿Es que no resistes ni una broma? -frunzo el ceño y estoy por reclamarle, pero este se adelanta y me besa. Mi irritación se aplaca y le devuelvo el beso, total, yo había venido a buscarlo por esto mismo.

Enredo mi lengua con la suya, y enredo mis dedos en su cabello oscuro. Este me apoya las manos en mis mejillas, las cuales comienzan a calentarse.

Disfrutamos todo lo que podemos, y cuando ya nos estamos quedando sin aire, nos separamos.

\- ¿No será que tú me extrañaste? -esta vez, yo lo miro divertido. Sasuke sólo pone los ojos en blanco, pero yo me río. Vuelvo a inclinarme, y le robo otro beso.

-Oe Dobe, que estamos en mi casa, hay que tener cuidado -me dice este, al momento de separarnos. Suspiro, pero asiento. La verdad es que, nos estamos exponiendo mucho, pero le vuelvo a echar una mirada a su cuarto, y no puedo evitar querer seguir conociéndolo.

Me echo sobre su cama, con los brazos debajo de mi cabeza, y le echo una mirada - ¿entonces no eres de tener un perro, sino que te gusta tener una serpiente dattebayo? -este suspira, negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo? -este se levanta y se acerca a la jaula de vidrio. Se gira, y me echa una mirada, entre malvada y divertida - ¿quieres que te presente a Aoda? -frunzo el ceño, cuando lo veo girarse y comenzar a abrir la jaula.

Me levanto como resorte y corro al otro lado del cuarto - ¡NO!, ¡no quiero!, ¡aléjala de mí dattebayo! -grito en pánico. El muy maldito de Sasuke sólo se dobla de la risa. Lo miro feo.

-No la voy a sacar Dobe. Aoda no es venenosa, pero no le gustan los extraños, si te la acercara, igual te mordería -siento que el color se me va del cuerpo.

\- ¡Más razón para que no me la acerques Teme! -este vuelve a resoplar divertido, y sigue arreglándose. Una vez que me aseguro que no va a sacar a ese animal, me regreso a la cama.

-...Y no soy una persona de perros -me giro a mirarlo confundido. Este se encoge de hombros- tú me preguntaste, no soy de perros. Me gustan los gatos, tuve uno, pero se murió de viejo, ahora tengo a Aoda -me cuenta este.

Lo miro curioso, y luego le sonrío - ¿eres la vieja de los gatos entonces dattebayo? -este sólo me muestra su dedo del medio. Me río, luego lo veo batallar con los botones, de los puños de su camisa.

Casi en trance, me levanto y le tomo su brazo. Este eleva una ceja, pero yo le ayudo rápidamente con los botones y los puños- ... listo -nos volvemos a quedar mirando fijamente, yo aun sujetando su brazo.

Lo suelto lentamente, y me vuelvo a sentar en su cama -... gracias- este me sonríe. Le sonrío le devuelta.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿ya estás listo?, te estás demorando mucho y los Senju ya llegaron- dice Itachi, entrando de sopetón en la pieza del Teme.

Con Sasuke nos quedamos de piedra, el mayor al levantar la mirada, ya que se estaba abrochando la camisa, también se queda de piedra. Con Sasuke, nos quedamos mirando fijo a Itachi, y este viaja su mirada, desde su hermano, a mí. De mí, a de vuelta a su hermano.

Siento como el sudor me baja por la espalda baja, mojando mi camisa. Me comienzo a sentir mareado, y me doy cuenta que es porque, deje de respirar por la sorpresa. Me obligo a respirar, y a levantarme, como si aquí no hubiera pasado nada.

\- ¡Hola Itachi-san!, ¡gusto en verte dattebayo! -le muestro una sonrisa. El mayor parpadea confuso, pero se endereza.

-Hola Naruto-san...lo siento, pensé que mi hermano estaba solo, no espere que... -este frunce el ceño. Le echo una mirada a Sasuke y me río. Este entiende, y se ríe un poco, aunque más bien, hace un resoplido un poco nervioso.

-Descuida, ya íbamos a bajar dattebayo -me paso la mano por mi cabello, medio por los nervios, medio para seguir con mi teatro -yo eh...-me río tontamente, Itachi vuelve a mirarme confuso -me perdí camino al baño, no lo encontré, y.…admito que me dio curiosidad y quise conocer la casa.

Les pido disculpas. Sasuke-san me ayudo a encontrarlo, y luego, bueno, nos quedamos conversando un poco – vuelvo a reírme un poco. Intentando relajar el ambiente, que casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Si, Naruto-san se perdió, y lo encontré dando vueltas por la escalera. Luego, nos quedamos conversando un poco, mientras terminaba de arreglarme para bajar -le dice Sasuke, ya con su tono normal de voz, pero podía verlo mucho más tenso, que hace sólo cinco minutos atrás.

\- ¡Oh! yo, bueno, vine a avisar a Sasuke, y.…no sabía que ustedes eran amigos – comenta, de repente, Itachi. Me obligo a respirar normal, pero estaba comenzando a sentirme mal del estómago. Menos mal que, no había tomado desayuno, porque si no, de seguro lo vomitaría.

-Nos llevamos bien, aunque decir amigos, creo que es decir mucho-dice rápidamente Sasuke, yo asiento.

-Si, el joven ha sido muy amable conmigo, pero decir amigos...no lo conozco mucho todavía, la verdad dattebayo -el mayor se nos queda mirando. Pasaría un minuto, pero creo que es el minuto más largo de toda mi vida.

Finalmente, este asiente y nos sonríe- bueno... si eso era todo, no nos hagamos esperar. Nos estarán esperando abajo -nosotros asentimos rápidamente, y casi volamos, para bajar por las escaleras.

No nos atrevemos a hablar mucho, sólo nos dirigimos rápidamente al salón, donde todos están picoteando la comida y conversando. Me acerco a mis primos y comienzo a hablar con ellos, para distraerme.

"Que desastre dattebayo… ¿habrá escuchado algo su hermano? ...no, estoy seguro que no escucho nada, pero eso estuvo cerca. Soy un idiota, mira que meterme a su pieza", no puedo dejar de pensar.

Por los menos, nadie notó nuestra ausencia, e Itachi, luego de un rato, pareció olvidar el tema, y pude notar como dejo de mirarnos.

La cena también ocurrió sin incidentes, bueno, había que mencionar como a los más jóvenes, nos pusieron en una mesa, un poco más aparte, por falta de espacio, así que, de nuevo, tenía a Sasuke al lado mío, y a mis primos que conversaban con Itachi, al frente.

Hago una mueca y miro a los lados, nadie nos estaba poniendo atención, pero eso hace que me aburre, miro al moreno a mi lado. Le doy un toque con mi codo, en sus costillas.

Este frunce el ceño, pero me mira -ahora no Dobe…que alguien nos notara -resoplo irritado.

-Mira a nuestro alrededor, no es precisamente que, no hayan dejado muchas opciones. Están todos conversando con alguien. Si preguntan, diré, ¿con quién más voy a hablar dattebayo? -lo miro, elevando las cejas. Este aprieta los labios, pero le echa una mirada a la mesa, efectivamente, nadie nos miraba.

-…Bien…en verdad, nadie nos mira -sonrió un poco, y sigo comiendo.

-… No crees que tu hermano escuchó nada, ¿verdad? – este me mira, pero luego de pensarlo por un segundo, niega.

-No lo creo…es sólo que…-lo miro, expectante. Este se sonroja un poco, y se queda mirando su plato.

\- ¿Es sólo que…? -lo apremio.

-…-este suspira, y pincha la carne con su tenedor, un poco bruscamente -es sólo que él sabe que te encuentro atractivo…me dijo que lo mejor era que me mantuviera alejado de ti -ante sus palabras, y ese alago de por medio, hacen que me sonroje. Me concentro en mi plato.

-… ¿Y por qué él sabe qué opinas eso dattebayo? – este vuelve a sonrojarse.

-…Esa primera vez que nos encontramos en la empresa…él notó mi problema…-frunzo el ceño confuso, pero de repente, me viene el recuerdo de Sasuke, removiéndose incomodo, mientras yo hacía la puñetera presentación. Claro, yo lo había notado, y su hermano también. Hago una mueca, que horrible situación.

-… ¿Y te dijo que te mantuvieras lejos, porque soy un Senju? -vuelvo a preguntar. Este asiente, yo suspiro, pero asiento.

Le echo una ojeada a Itachi, este estaba hablando muy tranquilo con su primo, Shisui-san, él era un buen tipo, ese consejo, se notaba que era para aliviarle problemas a su hermanito. Si sólo supiera nuestro secreto…

Luego de la cena, nos tomamos un café, y pensé que ese era el momento para irnos, pero no. De la nada, la madre de Sasuke trae un juego de mesa, y en el momento en que se seleccionan las parejas, me termina tocando con Sasuke. "… Mátenme".

No puedo creer nuestra suerte, es verdad que lo único que deseaba era estar con Sasuke, pero no de esta forma; sin poder reírme, sin poder abrazarlo, sin besarlo, simulando que es un conocido nada más, y no la persona que me estaba enloqueciendo hormonalmente.

Es así como terminamos en un juego de mímica, el moreno de frentón, giro su rostro hacía mí, y dijo que no actuaria de ninguna manera. Así que no me quedó más opción, que ser yo, quien tenía que actuar, y Sasuke tenía que adivinar.

Empezaron los padres de Sasuke, su madre estaba más motivada e interpretó a la princesa Rapunzel, muy fácil, pero su marido no entendió y finalmente, perdieron el tiempo.

Mis padres también fallaron, mi madre estaba muy emocionada, pero no pudo ponerse de acuerdo, en que interpretar, que personaje iba a ser. Finalmente, se les acabo el tiempo.

Cuando nos toca, me adelanto y busco un papel al azar. "Ninja", la pienso, y decido que hacer.

-Tienen un minuto, ¡comiencen! -grita la madre del moreno. Los demás nos miran, estábamos en un gran circulo, todos en la sala de la casa.

Miro a Sasuke, y comienzo a moverme. Hago poses con las manos, simulo que estoy lanzando cosas y me atrevo a hacer una pequeña voltereta.

\- ¡Superhéroe! …-niego-… ¡soldado! ...-niego. Me pongo el cinturón, como cinta para la frente, como una especie de bandana, el moreno parece entender - ¡ninja! -asiento feliz.

Sonreímos, es así como vamos participando con las demás parejas, y les vamos ganando. Con Sasuke, lográbamos coordinarnos muy bien. Nuestro mayor reto fue, superar a Itachi y a Shisui-san, pero igual les ganamos.

Kaka-sensei fue con Obito-san, y ellos no lograban ponerse de acuerdo, las peleas tontas que tuvieron, hicieron que perdieran. Los abuelos también perdieron rápidamente, ya no tenían mucha paciencia para esto.

Fue así que, antes de darnos cuenta, éramos los ganadores de la noche, chocamos nuestras palmas, sonriéndonos. Si no fuera por el ruido de las felicitaciones de los demás, podría haberme atrevido a besarlo o más. Pero eso no era posible, tendría que ser en otra ocasión.

Pese a todo, no podía negar que me había divertido, y había podido conocer otro poco, al moreno y a su familia. Es así como, tipo nueve de la noche, nos regresamos a la casa. Suspiro agotado, pero feliz, ahora lo único que deseaba, era poder descansar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Holi, gracias por los vistos y comentarios. Bueno, alguien me preguntó, cada cuanto actualizo, y no sabría decirlo. Escribo cuando puedo, y cuando estoy inspirada, pero por lo general, intento subir un capítulo por semana, o cada dos semanas. Igual la Universidad, a veces, me tiene más ocupada, y no puedo escribir mucho. Pero, descuiden, quiero llevar a termino esta historia, y con la cuarentena, me entretengo con esto, así que seguiré escribiendo si o si. **

**En fin, les dejo este capítulo más largo, que me salió mucho más romántico y tierno entre ellos, espero que les guste. **

"Peculiar quote"

Naruto

Ha pasado una semana de la reunión con los Uchiha. Una semana donde, la mayoría de las noches, nos hemos quedado conversando por mensajes en el celular.

Esa era nuestra única forma de poder comunicarnos libremente, a veces también, nos llamábamos por video-llamada, y nos quedábamos hablando un poco de todo.

En la empresa, teníamos que ser perfectos, apenas nos dirigíamos unas palabras, no nos podíamos exponer a más, pero esto me estaba aburriendo. Yo quería más, quería tenerlo conmigo, sentir su calor, poder verlo, molestarlo y besarlo.

"_Pero no podemos Dobe", _me responde este por mensaje.

Estoy en mi cama, viendo una película con Sasuke. Bueno, más específicamente, no estábamos juntos, pero a través del celular, estábamos viendo una película al mismo tiempo, y comentándola.

"_Pero Teme, ¡esto no me basta!, yo quiero estar contigo. ¿O esto a ti te basta?", _le respondo.

_"Claro que no, pero sería peligroso que nos vean. ¿Y si alguien nos reconociera, y publicaran algo?", _responde. Hago una mueca, ese era nuestro mayor miedo.

Al ser de familias poderosas y reconocidas, nuestra vida solía estar bajo foco. Por lo general, esto no era problema, ya que, nos relacionábamos entre gente, que estaba en nuestra misma página.

Pero si por casualidad, yo me fuera a meter a un barrio distinto, un poco más pobre, alguien, algún reportero, podría sacar una historia, inventando alguna idiotez, y dejando en mal a mi familia.

Esa lección, la había aprendido a las malas en una ocasión. Con los muchachos, nos habíamos ido de copas, y nos fuimos a buscar problemas, estábamos muy ebrios.

Éramos jóvenes, había sido una de nuestras primeras fiestas, nuestra primera experiencia con el alcohol.

Y bueno, para que decir, que las primeras veces con el alcohol, por lo general, no terminan bien. Esa noche, con unos 14 años, había vomitado hasta los intestinos, o por lo menos, eso fue lo que sentí.

Y a pesar de eso, estábamos muy ebrios y animados, así que, fuimos a buscar pelea.

Terminamos haciendo ruido en una plaza, cerca de la casa de la fiesta, tiramos algunas piedras, y estas, por lo que recuerdo, habían impactado y roto, varios parabrisas de autos estacionados.

Lo malo es que, en esa plaza, había estado lo suficientemente iluminado, y gracias a eso, las cámaras que estaban instaladas, grabaron todo a la perfección.

A la mañana siguiente, con la peor resaca de mi corta vida, habían llegado vecinos y policías, a la puerta de mi casa, exigiendo una compensación monetaria, por los daños causados.

Esa fue una de las mayores vergüenzas de mi vida, los reporteros se abalanzaron sobre mi familia y sobre mi persona, como buitres tras una posible comida.

El escándalo fue mayúsculo, todos mis amigos y yo, caímos en la tragedia, pero por, sobre todo, remarcaron mi nombre. Porque mi familia es la que tiene mayor peso, así que aprovecharon de hacer el gran artículo, criticándonos.

Recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez, que mi padre me pego, una buena, dolorosa y certera cachetada. Y tras eso, me castigó.

Tras eso, me había prometido a mí mismo, jamás volver a hacer algo, que dejara en mal, el nombre de la familia Senju.

No puedo evitar recordar todo esto, mientras converso con Sasuke. Me muerdo el labio, de repente, muy nervioso.

"_...Entiendo que pueda ser complicado. Tendríamos que tener cuidado, e ir lejos, pero podríamos hacerlo. ¡Vamos, sólo una cita!", _le suplico. Le mando varios emojis, con caritas tristes.

"¿_Y qué quieres hacer en la cita?", _pregunta este. Ruedo lo ojos.

"¡_No te estoy pidiendo, que me dejes llevarte a la cama, sólo quiero una cita!, ¿¡eso no es mucho pedir, o si!?", _le escribo, un poco molesto. "Ni que yo fuera tan animal".

Es cierto que, desde ese primer día en la disco, hemos tenido deseo por el otro, ninguno lo podía negar, pero yo quería tener algo con él, no sólo cogérmelo. Si fuera sólo eso, la situación no sería tan compleja, lo hubiéramos hecho y listo, necesidad atendida.

Pero no, yo en verdad, me estaba encariñando con el moreno, me ilusionaba el seguir conociéndolo. "Ug, ¿qué te pasa dattebayo?, estoy actuando muy idiota", me reprocho.

Comienzo a pensar, en mi antigua relación con Gaara. Había empezado algo parecido, ya que, estaba comenzando a sentir cosas parecidas... "¿me estoy enamorando? ...no...no, no... enamorado es una palabra muy fuerte, me siento... enganchado... sí, me ilusiona Sasuke, estoy enganchado a él."

Y el no poder tenerlo a mi lado, de la manera en que lo deseaba, sólo provocaba que mi deseo aumentara mucho más.

Estoy pensando en todo esto, haciéndome un lio en mi cabeza, cuando suena la alarma, de un nuevo mensaje.

_¿Acaso no quieres que estemos juntos en la cama? ... _parpadeo rápidamente, y al volver a leerlo, no puedo evitar acalorarme.

Recuerdo nuestros encuentros en el baño de la empresa. No hemos podido llegar a más, de nuevo, por miedo a que nos descubran, y por las diversas responsabilidades en las empresas.

Pero de nuevo… "¡EL DESEO ME ESTÁ COMENZANDO A AFECTAR DATTEBAYO!"

Tal vez por eso, quería una cita con el Teme, el último paso antes de hacerlo con él.

"¿Eso no es muy de mujer?, ¿estar poniéndole como pruebas, antes de aceptarlo en la cama?", no puedo evitar preguntarme.

Pero no eran pruebas, necesitaba saber, si todo esto valía la pena. Con Gaara empecé así, primero lo hicimos y luego desarrollamos la relación. Por eso, aunque fue apasionante, no duró más allá que un año, un poco menos incluso.

Si ahora, lograba desarrollar una buena relación con otra persona, y luego hacerlo, puede que fuera mil veces mejor. Ya el sólo recordar, los encuentros en los baños, me ponía a mil, tenía que aguantarme un poco más.

_"Claro que quiero... ¡diablos!, quiero hacerte mío, y escucharte gruñir y gemir toda la maldita noche... pero no quiero hacerlo con un desconocido, no quiero que sea sólo un polvo... quiero más." _

Con el rostro en llamas, me trago la vergüenza y le envío el mensaje. Miro al techo y no soportando la espera, me levanto y comienzo a dar vueltas por mi cuarto.

Luego de unos minutos eternos, este responde.

"_Eres una nenaza sensible jajaj", _estoy por mandarle unos buenos insultos, cuando este vuelve a mandar otro mensaje.

"_Hay una feria, en la comuna de La Hoja, podemos ir allá, no creo que nos reconozcan. Va a ver juegos y comida... ¿quieres ir?", _vuelvo a parpadear confuso.

"Él había... ¿aceptado? ... ¿aceptó tener una cita conmigo? ...", resoplo sorprendido, pero sonriendo, le contesto afirmativamente.

Fijamos los detalles, y me preparo para salir. Eran las dos de la tarde, y era sábado, todo bien.

Me despido de mi familia y salgo en dirección al muelle. Nos íbamos a encontrar allá y de ahí, íbamos a trasladarnos a la feria.

Al llegar, lo veo sentado en una banca, estaba mirando su celular. Estaba vestido con jeans, una polera blanca y jacketa negra. Me encantaba verlo así, este era Sasuke, no Uchiha Sasuke.

Igual que en su casa, me acerco por detrás, y antes de que se dé cuenta, le giro un poco el rostro y le robo un beso. Este salta un poco sorprendido, pero luego me regresa el beso.

Nos quedamos un minuto así, saboreando los besos del contrario y jugando a descubrir, la lengua del otro.

Cuando nos separamos, le sonrió -qué lindo se te vez hoy -le sonrió, este resopla y rueda los ojos. Me río, me encantaba molestarlo.

-Pues tú te ves horrible - me agarro el pecho, teatralmente y le exagero una escena, donde me hiere su comentario. Este vuelve a rodar los ojos.

\- ¡Oe Teme!, ¡tienes que ser más amable!, mira que ese comentario podría haberme afectado gravemente-le recrimino. Este eleva las cejas.

-Ósea que, si te digo que te ves mal, ¿te vas a suicidar? - elevo las manos, mirando al cielo.

\- ¡No sé, tal vez!, hay personas que se han quitado la vida por menos dattebayo -me encojo de hombros. Este se me acerca, y fija sus ojos oscuros en los míos. Se me queda mirando tan fijamente que, comienzo a sentirme acalorado, y siento que comienzo a enrojecer.

\- ¿Y-Y ah-ahora que te pasa dattebayo? - me intento separar un poco de él. Este se ríe y se aleja.

Mientras camina, se encoge de hombros.

-Nada, me gusta molestarte…-se gira, y me sonríe socarronamente- eres muy bocón, pero si te miran mucho, te quedas calladito- abro los ojos sorprendido, pero luego desvió un poco la vista, otra vez avergonzado.

-Tsk... lo que digas dattebayo-me encojo de hombros, y lo sigo. Este se ríe, y seguimos caminando.

Luego de tomar el transporte público, nos quedamos callados. Me dedico a mirar por la ventana, mientras van pasando las calles. El silencio comienza a ser sofocante, pero no me dan ganas de romperlo, me había quedado un poco para dentro. No puedo dejar de pensar.

-Lo siento...-frunzo el ceño y miro al moreno. Lo miro interrogante, este suspira y se dedica a mirar, también, por la ventana-... lo decía en broma, pero... puede que en verdad te cohíba, que te miren mucho-vuelvo a fruncir el ceño, y sigo mirando por la ventana.

Pasan unos minutos, hasta que dejo salir un largo suspiro y me revuelvo el cabello, un poco frustrado conmigo mismo.

-No... no me pidas perdón... es una tontería…-me encojo de hombros. Pero no puedo evitar que, los recuerdos me acechen.

Cuando nos bajamos del bus, caminamos en silencio. Se me había ido un poco la energía.

Estoy por hablar, e intentar ofrecer un tema de conversación, cuando sorprendentemente, es Sasuke quien habla.

-Uno de mis amigos... admito que no tengo muchos... -lo miro sorprendido. Si algo había podido conocer del moreno, es que era difícil de abrirse. Siempre me costaba que me contara sus cosas, así que, por lo general, yo le hablaba y luego de un rato, este se sumaba.

-... ¿Uno de tus amigos?... -lo instó a seguir. Este exhala, pero continúa.

-Uno de mis amigos es grande, corporalmente hablando, es peli naranja... suele intimidar a la gente. Él viene de Dinamarca, el país de los Vikingos históricamente, pero aquí, bueno, siempre lo discriminaron... -este se muerde un poco el labio. Me preparo para la pregunta, que sé que, viene a continuación. Este me echa un vistazo -... ¿a ti te ocurrió igual? ...- esta vez, yo exhalo lentamente.

-... Cuando uno va a ver al animal exótico de la feria, típico que es un tigre, o un elefante- este frunce el ceño, confuso, pero me deja hablar- así me sentía...como un tigre en exhibición.

Todos te miran y te dicen lo bello que eres, lo genial que eres, te admiran y te comparan con el príncipe rubio de los cuentos de hadas... -me encojo de hombros- pero seguía siendo el animal exótico en exhibición para ellos.

No era digno de estar entre ellos... cuando me di cuenta de la manera falsa en que me trataban, me harté... pensé en teñirme el pelo incluso, pero mis amigos me aceptaron como soy. Me dije que, eran ellos, los que no valían la pena- me vuelvo a encoger de hombros.

Sasuke no dice nada por unos segundos, y luego sigue caminando, sin mirarme-… qué bueno que no te teñiste el pelo. Un tigre es mil veces más poderoso y especial, que un humano corriente... con tu pelo rubio, así eres bello, eres tú mismo - vuelvo a parpadear confuso. Me siento enrojecer furiosamente, al darme cuenta que, me hizo un cumplido.

No puedo evitar sonreír ampliamente, la energía regresa cálidamente a mí. Me adelanto, y le beso la mejilla. Este me mira sorprendido.

-Gracias dattebayo- le sonrió. Este me ofrece una sonrisa más pequeña, pero muy autentica.

Me muerdo un poco el labio, pero me atrevo a tomarle la mano, este exhala sorprendido, pero luego de unos segundos, me regresa el apretón.

Seguimos caminando, tomados de la mano, mientras empezamos a conversar libremente.

Toda la tensión se había ido.

Al acercarnos a la feria, comenzamos a escuchar música, risas y demás.

Compramos los tickets de la entrada y luego observamos los distintos puestos de juegos, comida, de regalos, y juegos inflables para los niños.

Había muchas personas, de todas las edades, jóvenes como nosotros, o ya familias paseando.

Las personas pasaban gritando felices y comiendo. Veo niños comiendo algodón de azúcar, o de estas manzanas caramelizadas.

No podía recordar la última vez, que había estado en una feria, años incluso.

Me comienzo a emocionar, me siento como niño pequeño, tiro de Sasuke y lo arrastró a distintos puestos de juegos.

Este rueda los ojos ante mi entusiasmo, pero se ríe y me acompaña.

\- ¡Mira!, este es de apuntarle al blanco- me acerco a mirar.

\- ¡Oh jóvenes!,¿desean intentarlo?, tienen derecho a tres tiros, si le aciertan al blanco, se llevan un premio del estante -nos explica el señor del local, apuntando hacía un estante con algunas botellas de licor, y peluches para los niños. Sonrío emocionado.

\- ¡Yo quiero Ossan! - este me sonríe- ¡ah, que sean dos, mi amigo también quiere! - el señor asiente, sonriente.

Me siento raro llamando a Sasuke amigo, como que no encaja, pero para que le iba a explicar toda nuestra complicada relación, a este Ossan.

El mayor nos pasa tres shuriken, no puedo evitar sorprenderme, eran como las armas que usaban los ninjas, en las películas o historias.

Con Sasuke nos posicionamos frente a las lianas. Era una distancia de unos 5 metros, por lo menos, tal vez un poco más, y nadie más que el Ossan, podía meterse en el lugar de tiro, por lo menos así, evitábamos que el Shuriken podría llegarle a alguien. Eso sí que sería desastroso.

Me preparo para apuntar, estiro mi brazo hacía atrás y hago mi mejor tiro. Este se clava en la liana, pero sigue estando bastante lejos del centro, estaba casi en el círculo más exterior.

\- ¡Uh!, ¡nada mal chico, para ser la primera vez! -me sonríe el Ossan, le sonrió de vuelta, emocionado. Me volteó hacía Sasuke.

\- ¡Mira Teme!, pura calidad, ¿qué te pareció dattebayo? - este rueda los ojos, y sólo se posiciona para lanzar. Estira su brazo hacía atrás con fuerza, y al mismo tiempo, con una delicadeza que me dejan sorprendido. En un fluido movimiento, lanza el Shuriken, el cual vuela derecho e impacta fuertemente, justo, en el centro de la liana.

Tanto el Ossan del negocio, como yo, se nos cae la mandíbula, viendo su lanzamiento.

Este no dice nada, pero sonríe prepotente. Lo sigo mirando sorprendido, este se voltea a mirarme.

\- ¿Así que eras sólo calidad Dobe? - cierro la boca de golpe, y siento que me sonrojo un poco. El moreno ser ríe.

\- ¡Ya verás!, ¡yo igual le voy a dar en el blanco dattebayo! - me giro, y miro a la liana, con odio.

Sasuke sólo se ríe, pero se aparta para darme espacio.

Me muerdo el labio, "diablos, ¿cómo cresta hizo eso?, ¡fue genial!, ¿cómo puedo hacer lo mismo?", no puedo dejar de pensar.

Era un sentimiento un poco contradictorio. Por un lado, me sentía maravillado con el moreno, verlo tan decidido y prepotente, me había hecho acordarme de la noche de la disco, cuando recién nos conocimos y nos habíamos lanzado insultos, mientras coqueteábamos.

En serio que verlo en acción, me había hecho desearlo mucho más, pero, por otro lado, mi orgullo de hombre, había sido puesto en tela de juicio, y no podía dejarlo pasar.

Probablemente suene de niño pequeño, pero luego de esa demostración, y reto por su parte, no quería quedar como menos ante él. No, no podía dejarlo lucirse así. Sentía como mi instinto competitivo se encendía.

Así que, respiro largamente, dejando ir mi asombro y mis dudas. Me relajo todo lo que puedo, y luego me preparo para lanzar. Extiendo mi brazo hacía atrás y lanzo el Shuriken, el cual vuela rápidamente, e impacta fuertemente, contra el centro de la liana.

Al darme cuenta que lo logré, no puedo evitar gritar feliz.

\- ¡SI!, ¿viste eso?, ¡lo logré dattebayo! - grito feliz, levantando los brazos. Sasuke se ríe, y me ofrece el puño, el cual, lo choco con él. Nos reímos por nuestras tonterías.

El Ossan nos mira, entre sorprendido y divertido. Nos ofrece a los dos, el premio mayor. Una buena botella de Ron, a cada uno. Claro, primero se asegura que seamos mayores de edad, luego de mostrarle nuestras identificaciones, este nos da las botellas.

\- ¡Vaya!, ese fue un buen botín- exclamó feliz. El moreno se ríe, luego este parece quedarse pensativo- ¿qué te pasa Teme? - lo miro curioso.

-No... es sólo que estaba pensando en algo... ¿no me habías dicho, que tenías 17 años? - me mira confuso.

-Ehh, si, supongo, pero ahora tengo 18 años -me encojo de hombros, aun no entendiendo a donde va su duda.

-Umm... ¿cuándo es tú cumpleaños? - lo miro sorprendido.

-Ehh, el 10 de octubre- le digo, un poco cohibido. Este frunce el ceño.

-Ya pasó... podrías haberme mencionado tu cumpleaños, te hubiera dado algo- se encoge de hombros. Lo miro enternecido.

-No te preocupes- le sonrió- no te dije nada, porque aún estábamos en esa etapa, de intentar ignorarnos, pero... esta cita es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme dado dattebayo- le vuelvo a tomar de la mano - ¿cuándo es el tuyo, por cierto? - lo miro curioso.

\- ¿Mi cumpleaños?, es el 23 de julio-me cuenta.

-Umm…bueno, como los dos ya pasaron, celebramos hoy ambos cumpleaños, ¿te parece? -este ríe, y asiente.

Me sonríe y me aprieta la mano. Seguimos caminando.

-Y... ¿lo celebraste? - me mira curioso, yo sonrío.

-Si... hice algo pequeño con mis amigos, celebramos en la casa de Kiba... él es uno de mis amigos- le cuento.

-Umm... ese día había varios tipos contigo, no sabría decir quién es- dice este. Yo rebusco en mi pantalón, y saco mi teléfono. Busco una foto con los muchachos y le señalo a Kiba.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡ya lo recuerdo!, él fue a buscarte al baño, en la disco- yo asiento. De repente, Sasuke me agarra la mano y gira el celular, y se queda viendo la foto.

-Ehh, ¿Sasuke? - lo miro confuso. Este me vuelve a mirar, pero tiene el ceño fruncido.

-... ¿Él también es tu amigo? - confuso, miro a quien señala el moreno, veo que señala a Neji.

-Si, es mi amigo, es Neji- le cuento, este vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

-Hyuga Neji- dice secamente él, parpadeo confuso.

\- ¿Cómo...? - de repente lo recuerdo, la familia de Neji había hecho negocios con los Uchiha, antes que nosotros-... lo conociste- digo, sabiendo que es verdad.

Este frunce el ceño, haciendo una mueca-... sí lo conocí... dejémoslo en que no fue la mejor experiencia- no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Te dan ganas de golpearlo, ¿ne? - este voltea a verme confuso. Me vuelvo a reír. Le cuento sobre cómo lo conocí y nos hicimos amigos.

\- ¿Estuvieron a punto de expulsarlos? - me pregunta el moreno, sorprendido.

Asiento- así es, fue un lío, mis padres casi me matan. Mira que pegarle a uno de los herederos de los Hyuga. Fue una situación muy tensa, pero gracias a esa pelea, pudimos entendernos... ¿por qué pelearon ustedes? - lo miro curioso.

Nos habíamos sentado en una banca, estábamos tranquilos. No nos habíamos soltado las manos.

-Nada... dijo un comentario soberbio, y no sé... admito que termine viendo todo rojo. Al minuto siguiente, estábamos los dos lanzándonos insultos... si no hubieran aparecido nuestros padres, habríamos llegado a los puños... que increíble que sea tu amigo... lo siento, pero es un imbécil- este hace un mohín.

Me río y para molestarlo, comienzo a picarle la mejilla con mi dedo, este me golpea y me mira haciendo otro mohín. Vuelvo a reírme enternecido.

-Deja de jugar con mi cara Dobe- este hace una mueca. Me sigo riendo.

-Lo siento dattebayo. Me gusta verte enojado- este me mira.

-No me has visto enojado- frunzo el ceño, le doy la razón.

-Puede que sea verdad... pero tú no te enojaras conmigo, ¿verdad? - le sonrió. Este rueda los ojos, me río y me acerco a su rostro, y le robo un beso, este me mira sorprendido.

\- ¡Tsk!, no me enojo contigo, sólo porque tienes un rol que cumplir- elevo las cejas.

\- ¿Ah sí?, ¿y cuál es esa función dattebayo? - este me sonríe socarrón.

-Ser mi entretención y fuente de placer- ahora soy yo quien bufa, me río en su cara.

-Pues te equivocaste de página, YO...-me señalo el pecho-no soy la puta de nadie, si estoy contigo, es porque me da la gana dattebayo- este se ríe.

-De acuerdo, es justo, te aviso que yo tampoco soy tu puta- este me mira intensamente.

Comienzo a perderme en sus ojos ónix, me muerdo el labio y me acerco a él, Sasuke lo permite.

Por lo menos, en la banca en que estábamos, casi no había nadie, era como la parte trasera de la feria. Así que, con rapidez, me siento sobre su regazo.

Este me sonríe, sentía su pecho chocando contra el mío, su paquete presionándose contra el mío.

Comienzo a besarlo, agarro su cabello y lo acerco a mí. Sentía como sus manos me recorren la espalda, luego van bajando y me aprietan el culo.

Suspiro, extasiado con el toque- ¿no que no ibas a ser mi puta? - me susurra este al oído.

-Pues no... yo también me estoy divirtiendo- le sonrió, coqueto. Este se abalanza sobre mis labios, y seguimos besándonos.

No puedo evitar frotarme contra su miembro, me estaba acalorando. Este gime, me besa con más urgencia.

Podríamos haber seguido, quien sabe, tal vez nos podríamos haber escapado a los arbustos que había en las cercanías, pero escuchamos los pasos de personas acercándose, así que, a regañadientes, nos separamos.

Me sentía arder, pero intento hacerme el desentendido del tema.

-Creo que... -Sasuke se aclara la garganta, mientras se ordena el cabello- creo que no voy a aguantar otro mes, sin hacerte mío- me volteo a verlo de golpe. Mis mejillas flamean, todo mi cuerpo ardiendo.

También me aclaro la garganta- creo que yo tampoco... -resoplo divertido, negando con la cabeza- tú en verdad, me estas enloqueciendo- se gira a mirarme, también tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, pero se ríe.

-... Somos dos- me río. Me acerco a besarlo, y mientras saboreo sus labios, mi estómago parece reaccionar, porque comienza a gruñir. Me separo de él, con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero esta vez, por la vergüenza.

Sasuke se ríe- ¿qué tal si vamos a comer algo? - yo asiento agradecido.

Vamos avanzando por los distintos negocios, hasta que huelo algo, que me hace detenerme de golpe. "Ese olor es... ¡sí!, no puedo equivocarme dattebayo, ¡es Ramen!", pienso feliz.

Una vez que me dejo guiar por el olor, encuentro que me guía a un pequeño negocio.

\- ¡Ven, tenemos que comer aquí Teme! -grito feliz, jalando a Sasuke y guiándolo al negocio.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿qué tiene de especial? - este mira el negocio.

\- ¿No lo hueles?, esta es la comida de los dioses, ¡es mi rico Ramen! - el moreno me mira con una gotita cayendo de su cabeza. Pero yo vuelvo a jalarlo, y entramos al negocio, que alcanzó a ver, que se llamaba Ichiraku Ramen.

Bueno, decir negocio era mucho, era un pequeño puesto, donde uno podía sentarse, y te preparaban la comida, en el mismo momento.

\- ¡Oh, bienvenidos jóvenes!, ¿que desean ordenar? - nos pregunta un señor sonriente. Le sonrió de vuelta.

\- ¿Qué nos recomienda Ossan? - Sasuke suspira, pero se sienta a mi lado.

-Bueno, tenemos varias opciones, tomen, aquí tengo el menú- nos lo pasa. Luego de elegir, esperamos, mientras comienza a salir un rico olor.

-Y... ¿cuál es tu tema con el Ramen? - me pregunta Sasuke. Lo miro sorprendido.

-Umm, no sé, me gusta... fue unos de los primeros platos que probé, cuando llegue a Japón- me encojo de hombros, el moreno me mira- es muy distinta la comida de allá, con la de acá. Uno cree que la comida japonesa, básicamente es sushi- el moreno se ríe.

Le sigo hablando, me doy cuenta que me gustaba hacerlo- y pues nada, al llegar a Japón, fueron muchas cosas nuevas, la comida, la ropa, el idioma, pero... -no puedo evitar reírme, recordando- cuando probé el Ramen, me gustó tanto que, esa fue la primera vez, que hice las paces con que mi familia, por haberme traído a este país.

Antes había estado muy enojado... recuerdo que lo único que quería era volver a Estados Unidos, pero... no sé... el Ramen me dio el primer rayo de esperanza- Sasuke me sonríe enternecido, y a la vez, divertido con mi historia.

\- ¿Dónde vivías antes?, ¿allá en Estados Unidos? - vuelvo a sonreír, recordando.

-Vivíamos en Nueva York-este me mira sorprendido.

\- ¿En serio? - asiento.

\- ¡Si!, es una ciudad de locos, ¡pero es genial!, lo único que deseo es volver y recorrerla entera. Tengo algunos recuerdos, pero, de todas maneras, con 10 años, no se disfruta mucho la cuidad, quiero recorrerla siendo adulto dattebayo- le cuento uno de mis sueños.

\- ¿En serio?, siempre me ha gustado esa idea también, quiero viajar y ver esas ciudades - este sonríe, con la vista lejana, como si estuviera ya, en todas esas ciudades.

-Tal vez algún día podamos ir juntos dattebayo- este sonríe un poco más desanimado, y asiente.

-Tal vez... -suspiro. Sé que está pensando que eso es imposible, por todo el tema con nuestras familias, pero sería genial poderlo hacerlo. Le había dicho la verdad a Sasuke, viajar era uno de mis sueños, quería recorrerme todo Estados Unidos.

La posibilidad de poder hacerlo a su lado, sólo hacía que me emocionara mucho más.

Antes de poder seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, nos sirven nuestros Ramen.

\- ¡Huele genial dattebayo!, ¡bueno, Itadakimasu! - exclamo juntando las manos, y luego me dedico a comer- ¡está delicioso Ossan! - exclamo feliz. El señor se ríe.

\- ¡Que bueno!, ¡coman, coman! - nos dice.

Le echo una mirada a Sasuke, este está comiendo, se ve feliz y relajado - ¿te gustó Teme? - este me mira, tenía los cachetes llenos de comida. Me río enternecido de verlo así, este se sonroja y traga.

-Esta rico- dice este, limpiándose el rostro. Me vuelvo a reír.

Seguimos comiendo, cuando me pido un segundo, el moreno comienza a molestarme.

-Vas a terminar vomitando. O tal vez, explotas y sólo van a encontrar Ramen, en tu organismo- se ríe Sasuke.

-JA JA, que divertido-sigo comiendo. El otro sólo pone los ojos en blanco.

Luego de comer, le pagamos al señor, que se llama Teuchi-san. Este me dice que, incluso tiene un negocio en el centro de la cuidad, y que, si quiero, puedo ir cuando quiera, que incluso me hará una oferta.

Sonriendo a más no poder, le juro que me vera en pocos días en su negocio. Este se ríe, le agradecemos su comida y nos vamos.

Entre una cosa y otra, ya eran las seis de la tarde, y algunos puestos, ya estaban cerrando.

Así que decidimos regresarnos. Durante el camino, seguimos tomados de la mano, y vamos en un cómodo silencio.

Cuando llega el momento se separarnos, me acerco a su rostro y lo beso tiernamente.

Sasuke me agarra de la cintura, y me besa de vuelta.

-En verdad lo pasé estupendo hoy día, gracias dattebayo- le sonrió, cuando nos separamos.

-Yo también Dobe- me da un pequeño beso en los labios y luego se separa- nos vemos mañana. Avísame cuando llegues a tu casa- me dice este, despidiéndose con la mano.

\- ¡Claro, tú igual! - le digo.

Decido tomar un taxi, y durante el viaje, no puedo evitar sonreír.

En verdad, me estaba comenzando a enamorar del moreno. "Me tienes de cabeza, Sasuke."


	13. Chapter 13

**Holi, gracias por los vistos y comentarios. Bueno, en estos capítulos voy a seguir jugando con Naruto y Sasuke, y torturándolos un poco, ya van a ver por qué. Bueno, espero que les guste.**

**"First Strike"**

Sasuke

-Muy bien, quiero que hagan parejas para este trabajo. Entiendo que ya estamos a mitad de año, y este es su último año, y están cansados, pero es el último esfuerzo, así que, pónganle esfuerzo. El trabajo va a valer un 15% de su nota final, en esta asignatura. Así que, ¡vamos!, ¡elijan pareja! -habla la profesora de Literatura.

La sigo mirando, pero no me entra lo que dice…" ¿un trabajo de que, hay que hacer?", apenas puedo pensar. Me siento agotado, esta rutina de tener que ir a la oficina, asistir al colegio, y cumplir con ambos, me estaba destrozando los nervios.

Y no lograba dejar de lado ninguno, mi registro académico era intachable, al paso que iba, me iba a poder graduar con honores, pero mantener este ritmo, me estaba destruyendo, Y los profesores seguían mandándonos trabajos inútiles, ya estábamos a la mitad de noviembre, y seguían molestando.

\- ¡Oe Sasuke! -me giro molesto, ante el grito Suigetsu.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿para qué gritas? -lo miro mal. Este bufa, igualmente molesto.

\- ¡Te he hemos estado hablando, por los últimos dos minutos, no nos estabas escuchando! ¿qué te pasa?, últimamente, siempre estás con la cabeza en las nubes… podría ser… ¡Sa-Su-ke-chan!, ¿acaso estás enamorado? -comienza Suigetsu, a bailar y a usar una vocecita más aguda.

Como única respuesta, lo golpeo en el estómago, este se dobla sobre sí mismo, y colapsa sobre el suelo - … ¡Itai!, ¿cuál es tu maldito problema? -como única respuesta, ruedo los ojos.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun!, podemos ser juntos, ¿si quieres? -comienza Karin. Suspiro, pero me encojo de hombros.

-Me da igual- contesto. Siento como me vibra el pantalón, al entrar un mensaje al celular.

Al sacarlo, veo que son mensajes de Naruto.

"_¡Estoy aburridoooo!, ¿también te _aburres_ tanto como yo, en el colegio?"_

"_Te juro que, si no fuera por los chicos, me darían ganas de tirarme por la ventana."_

"_¿Tú que haces?"_

"_Teme, contesta"_

"_Sé que quieres contestarme… sé que quieres, se te nota… no funciona mucho por mensaje. Es de una canción que escuché en español una vez, tuve que buscar la traducción, pero era pegadiza, aunque no entendía mucho. ¿A ti te gusta el Reggaetón?"_

No puedo evitar resoplar divertido, "estúpido dobe", pero no puedo evitar sentir un calorcito en mi pecho, ese imbécil hasta en la distancia, me animaba con sus mensajes. Eran tan dispersos como él, pero me hacían el día.

Negando con la cabeza, le contesto.

"_¿No deberías estar pendiente de tus clases Dobe?"_

_"Y no, no escucho Reggaetón... en las discos más que todo, suelen poner harto esa música. Pero no entiendo mucho, así que me aburro"_

Espero un poco, pero este me contesta, casi al instante.

_"¿Y tú crees que yo entiendo?, claro que no, el ritmo es lo que me termina gustando dattebayo"_

_"¿Y qué haces Teme?"_

Vuelvo a rodar los ojos, pero con ganas de molestarlo, contesto.

_"¿Qué te importa Dobe?" _

Este no contesta por unos minutos. Entrecierro el ceño, pensando que tal vez me excedí.

Cuando ya voy a pedirle perdón, este me manda un audio.

_"¡Me importa Teme!", _alejo el teléfono de mi oído. Menos mal que, le había bajado el volumen al celular.

Vuelvo a negar con mi cabeza.

"¡_Eres un idiota!, ¡Casi me dejas sordo!", _me quejo ante él.

Este comienza a mandar emojis, riéndose.

Vuelvo a rodar los ojos, y levanto la mirada.

Mis amigos me están mirando con los ojos como platos. Frunzo el ceño confuso, pero siento un pequeño sofoco en mi cuerpo, sé porque me miran así.

-... ¡¿Lo ven?! - me señala dramáticamente, Suigetsu.

Lo miro mal para que se deje de gritar- ¡si estás enamorado! y ahora estás sonriendo como bobo al celular…- hago todo lo posible para no delatarme, pero había metido la pata, todos se habían dado cuenta de cómo baje la guardia.

Me daban ganas de gritarle y salir corriendo- esa chica, sí que tiene que ser espectacular, es decir, para que el gran Uchiha Sasuke, se fije en alguien más, debe ser divina - el peli blanco, comienza a hacer muecas de enamorado.

De seguro, se estaba imaginando a una chica escultural, pero la mención de una chica ficticia, sólo hace que arrugue la cara.

Sólo Karin sabía que yo era Gay, algo me decía que Jugo lo sospechaba, pero nunca lo habíamos conversado tal cual. Y el peli blanco, no sabía nada.

"No es una chica... ¡y no estoy enamorado! … ¿o sí? …", no puedo dejar de pensar.

El estrés comienza a llegar a mí, las dudas otra vez me abordan. "¿Mis amigos aceptarían mi homosexualidad?, ¿me estaba enamorando del Dobe?, ¿del Dobe? el cuál se supone que es mi enemigo, un Senju."

Me muerdo el labio. No podía engañarme por más tiempo, me gustaba mucho Naruto. Y a estas alturas, sabía que, él no era una simple conquista, o que sólo quisiera tirar con él, no, el rubio se me había metido bajo la piel, y me estaba encariñando con él.

"¿Encariñando?... entonces…en verdad me estoy enamorando de él…", me sigo mordiendo el labio.

\- ¡Bien!, ¡vamos a trabajar!, ustedes vayan a preocuparse de su propio trabajo. Con Sasuke-kun, tenemos trabajo -Karin hace que Suigetsu y Jugo, se vayan, pese a sus protestas, la peli roja los echa.

-Umm, admito que no tengo muy claro, lo que hay que hacer en el trabajo. Déjame consultar con la sensei- le digo a Karin, así de paso, aprovechó para recuperarme de mis dudas. Pero esta me agarra de la manga y me obliga a sentarme.

Echa miradas, y cuando ve que no hay nadie cercano a nosotros, se ajusta sus lentes y me mira fijamente. Comienzo a sentirme incómodo.

-... ¿Karin?... -esta suspira.

-Ambos sabemos que no existe una chica, sino que es un CHICO- acentúa la palabra.

Gruño e intento levantarme, pero me vuelve a tironear y me sienta - Sasuke -vuelvo a gruñir, pero la miro- ¿por qué te cuesta tanto admitirlo?, no tiene nada de malo ser gay... ya lo habíamos conversado...- resoplo. Medio divertido, medio molesto.

-Si, lo conversamos... me obligaste a contarte todo, igual que ahora, que me estás obligando a que te cuente todo-la miro haciendo una mueca.

-Bueno, podría robarte el celular, hackearlo, y descubrirlo todo por mi cuenta, pero te estoy permitiendo que me cuentes, ¿no es mejor así? - dice esta, ajustándose los lentes, con una sonrisa maniaca.

-Tú estás loca-digo simplemente.

Esta se cruza de brazos- lo sé, no me avergüenzo- vuelvo a resoplar divertido.

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿quién es el afortunado? - suspirando, me masajeo la sien, antes las tonterías de mis amigos. Pero decido que tal vez, es una buena oportunidad para poder desahogarme.

-... ¿Tú...? -me muerdo el labio.

-... ¿Yo?... -esta me mira. Vuelvo a suspirar.

-La última vez que fuimos a una disco, ¿te acuerdas que había un tipo rubio bailando, y en un momento, todos lo miraban y aplaudían, por sus pasos de baile? -le pregunto, intentando ir al grano.

Karin lo piensa, luego parece recordar algo, porque levanta la mirada- ¿me hablas del rubio con el culo sexy? -no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco.

\- ¡Karin! - la reprendo. Ella siempre lanzaba esos tipos de comentarios, tan al aire, tan a la ligera- puedes dejar tu lado fujoshi a un lado, por favor -la miro firme.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, no dije nada del otro mundo, sólo dije un dato cierto, era lindo su culo... ¡Oh no!, ¡ya entiendo! -grita esta. La miro confuso - ¡te molesta que diga eso, porque es con él, con el cuál te has estado viendo!, ¿no es cierto?... -ella se acerca a mirarme.

Esta vez, no puedo evitar que los colores se me suban al rostro -tú sabes mejor que nadie, que ese rubio tiene un culo sexy, ¿o estoy mal? - pienso en las veces en que nos hemos besado. Los distintos episodios en el baño de la empresa. Nuestro arrebato en la banca de la feria, en nuestra cita de hace una semana atrás.

Todas esas ocasiones en que, había deslizado mis manos por su espalda, y luego, había llegado a apretar su culo.

Esta vez, no puedo evitar enrojecer furiosamente. Sentía como me estaban apretando los boxers. "No otra vez", maldigo mi cuerpo, que siempre reaccionaba, cuando pensaba en Naruto.

\- ¡Ay Sasuke!, no entiendo como algunos dicen que eres tan misterioso. Para mí eres un libro abierto -resoplo molesto con todo.

-Cállate- esta se ríe, pero luego parece pensar.

Mientras tanto, me obligo a serenarme y bajar mis hormonas-… de todas maneras, ¿cuál es el problema con él? - la miro confuso.

-... ¿Cómo sabes que hay un problema? - esta suspira.

-Sé que algo te inquieta, y es por él... pero... no es porque no hayas aceptado que sientes algo por él. Pero entonces, ¿qué te pasa? - la miro sorprendido.

\- ¿Y ahora se supone que eres psicóloga? - la miro incrédulo. Ella había entendido todo, muy rápido.

-Vamos, soy mujer, además, estas cosas son lo mío -niego con mi cabeza, asombrado. Pero era verdad que, en estas cosas, era muy receptiva. Sólo con Karin, había podido conversar sobre mi sexualidad.

Suspiro, pero le cuento todo, lo más resumidamente que puedo.

-... ¡Vaya!... es como un amor de película... ¡NO, tú tienes que presentármelo!, debe ser un encanto, para que te tenga de esta manera -grita la peli roja. Se me cae una gotita de la cabeza, al verla.

\- ¿Para que salga corriendo asustado?, no gracias -esta me pega. Resoplo divertido.

-Bueno, ¿qué más te puedo decir?, es ridícula esa rivalidad entre sus familias, si ustedes se quieren, ¡listo!, no hay nada de malo - no puedo evitar hacer una mueca.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes?, no lo conoces -ella rueda los ojos.

-Porque acabo de verte sonreír hoy día, mientras revisabas los mensajes. Y no te había visto sonreír de esa manera tan cálida, nunca... bueno, un poco si, cuando estás con nosotros y con tú familia, pero no en ese nivel... en serio, debe ser extraordinario ese rubio -esta vez, no puedo disimular la sonrisa, que se me forma.

-... Lo es…- sacudo la cabeza, y tomo mi cuaderno- ya, es todo lo que diré. Enfoquémonos en la tarea- Karin suspira, pero asiente.

Cuando por fin termina la jornada, estoy agotado. Y también, bastante abochornado, mira que Karin se había puesto insistente. Hasta me molestó, insistente, que le mostrara una foto del Dobe.

Ruedo los ojos, y sigo caminando.

Al llegar al muelle, me siento en este y luego de pensarlo un poco, me decido a marcarle.

Espero un poco, hasta que contesta.

\- ¡Hola Teme!, ¿me extrañaste? -contesta el Dobe. Ruedo los ojos.

-No, sólo que estoy un poco aburrido -le contesto, para fastidiarlo.

-Umm, no te creo nada dattebayo, me extrañas, yo sé que si -se ríe este. Resoplo, pero sonrió al escucharlo.

La verdad, y no se lo iba a decir al cabeza hueca, es que, sí que lo extrañaba. Desde la cita, no nos habíamos podido juntar, en una semana entera.

Y en esa semana, las reuniones en la empresa, habían sido por llamadas, no nos habíamos juntado. Eso no quitaba que, igual había trabajo que hacer.

Pero la cosa es que, no nos habíamos podido ver con Naruto, en persona. El problema es que, prácticamente, había estado soñando con él, todas las noches.

"¡TODAS LAS NOCHES!", sacudo la cabeza. Para que decir que eran sueños calientes, despertaba todas las noches con molestias en mi zona baja.

Ya no aguantaba más. Estuve pensando seriamente en esto, en la feria también lo habíamos hablado, y me quedó claro que, ambos nos deseábamos.

Y durante la semana, había estado pensando, en qué lugar podríamos hacerlo. Me muerdo el labio, pensativo.

-…Teme... ¡Oe! ... ¡SASUKE BAKA! -alejo el teléfono de mi oído. "Estos gritos del rubio."

\- ¡Oe idiota!, ya te dije que tus gritos me van a dejar sordo- lo regaño.

\- ¿Pues qué querías que hiciera?, no me estabas haciendo caso, y yo hablándote, hasta por si acaso dattebayo- contesta este, con su tono quejumbroso.

-Si, si, lo siento. Estaba pensando en algo- le digo rápido.

\- ¿Y se puede saber en qué? -pregunta.

-... Yo... -suspiro, me revuelvo un poco el pelo.

Lo escucho suspirar -... vas a hacer que, te tenga que ir a buscar al muelle, y luego me van a poner una mala nota en la tarea de matemáticas, y va a hacer todo tú culpa -no puedo evitar resoplar.

-... ¿Mañana estás libre cierto? -le pregunto, vuelvo a morderme el labio.

-Umm, sí, creo que sí, ¿por qué?, ¿tienes algún plan? -enrojezco un poco, pero tomando aire, me doy valor. Esta situación no la aguantaba más.

-Mañana viernes, mis padres van a salir. Y el resto de mis familiares, tampoco van a estar por un par de horas... -aprieto un poco los puños - es decir que... -trago saliva- voy a tener la casa, para mí solo... -dejo que deduzca por él solo.

Naruto no dice nada por unos segundos, que se me hacen eternos, pero lo escucho tomar aire.

-… ¿Tú? ... -se aclara la garganta. Pasan otros segundos en silencio-... ¡arg!, ¡no sirvo para las sutilezas dattebayo!, ¿tú quieres que follemos? - pregunta este, de sopetón.

Los colores se me suben al rostro. Cierro los ojos, intentando concentrarme.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan bruto? -le pregunto, aunque en verdad no espero una respuesta -y si... -también me aclaro la garganta-... quiero que follemos- me muerdo otra vez el labio. A este paso, me iba a sacar sangre.

Este se vuelve a aclarar la garganta-... umm, bueno, tendría que mover algunas cosas de mi agenda ... creo que, después de todo, si esta complicado mañana ... -frunzo el ceño, preocupado.

-Dime que estás bromeando, ¿tienes trabajo? - me lamento. "Y el plan se va al agua."

-Umm… si, de hecho, sí, estoy bromeando dattebayo -se comienza a reír, el muy estúpido.

Siento un tick en el ojo, por el enojo.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil! - este sigue riéndose. Estoy a punto de cortarle y mandarlo a comer mierda, cuando este habla.

-Claro que acepto... ya te dije que, quería follar contigo toda la noche- vuelvo a enrojecer un poco, pero sonrió feliz.

-Entonces, ven mañana a mi casa, después de clases -le digo decidido.

-De acuerdo, ahí estaré... no puedo esperar dattebayo- me masajeo el cuello, pero no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Te espero- corto la llamada.

Tomo un largo suspiro, e intento relajarme. Sabía que lo que estábamos haciendo, estaba mal, pero ya no podía detenerme. Creo que ninguno de los dos podía detenerse.

Me levanto y me dirijo de vuelta a casa.

***  
Al día siguiente, soy un manojo de nervios. Apenas puedo concentrarme en las clases.

Sólo puedo pensar en los planes para esta tarde. Había conversado con mi familia, y efectivamente, todos iban a salir hoy.

Nii-san tenía clases en la universidad. Mis padres se iban a juntar con unos conocidos. Y los demás, también iban a asistir a distintos eventos.

Así que, no debería haber problemas. "Espero", pienso.

Entre una cosa y otra, el día fue avanzando. Antes de darme cuenta, ya era la hora del almuerzo.

Miro mi bento, y hago una mueca. Los nervios, me estaban dando nauseas. "Estoy siendo ridículo", me obligo a comer.

Logro apenas rozar la comida. "¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?, no es como si fuera mi primera vez, que tengo relaciones con alguien. ¿Entonces por qué me siento así? ... ¿es por Naruto?", vuelvo a resoplar, molesto conmigo mismo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?, ¿está mala tu comida? -me pregunta Jugo. Sólo niego con la cabeza.

-No tengo mucha hambre, tomen- les dejo mi almuerzo.

\- ¡Eso!, comida gratis- celebra Suigetsu.

Karin y Jugo me miran interrogantes, pero los ignoro.

Luego de eso, las últimas horas, pasan entre muy lentas y muy rápidas.

Cuando emprendo el camino a casa, siento como me llegan mensajes al celular.

"_Acabo de salir de clases, paso a mi casa, para cambiarme el uniforme, y voy a tu casa",_ me cuenta el Dobe.

"_De acuerdo, yo estoy igual. Te espero", _me apresuro a llegar a la casa.

Alcanzo a bañarme, y cambiarme el uniforme. Cuando bajo hacía la cocina, para comer algo, escucho el timbre.

Al abrir, veo a Naruto.

Este al mirarme, se mete las manos a los bolsillos de su polerón, un poco incómodo, pero me sonríe.

Intento sonreírle también, y me aparto para dejarlo pasar.

-Entonces... ¿realmente no hay nadie? - pregunta, llevándose la mano al cuello. Niego con la cabeza, asiente.

Nos quedamos un rato parados, no sabiendo como proceder. "Esto es horrible, ¿por qué ahora, siento esta incomodidad?"

-Ehh, ¿subimos? - le asiento, y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto -umm, una cosa. No pienso hacer nada, con la serpiente mirándonos- lo miro confuso, y este me señala hacía el lugar, donde está la caja de Aoda. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Es en serio? - este me mira serio, y asiente. Niego con la cabeza y tomo una manta, y la pongo encima de la caja.

-Y... ¿q tal tú día dattebayo? - comenta este, sentándose un poco tieso en la orilla de mi cama.

-... Te voy a golpear -digo, con un tick en el ojo.

Este deja salir su respiración, y se deja caer sobre mi cama.

-... Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa. No es mi primera vez, pero me siento como novato dattebayo- este pone las manos atrás de su cabeza y se queda tirado en la cama. Mirando al techo.

Giro la cabeza, y no puedo evitar sonreír. "Se siente igual que yo", me acerco a su lado, y me siento en la orilla de la cama.

-Descuida... -tomo aire, y me quedo mirando al frente- no sé porque, pero también he estado nervioso todo el día... y tampoco soy virgen... -nos quedamos un poco callados.

Este sigue mirando al techo, yo me quedo mirando la puerta. Finalmente, él se remueve en la cama.

\- ¿Has tenido novio? - salto sorprendido, y me giro a mirarlo. Este me mira curioso.

No me mira con altivez, sino que con pura curiosidad.

Suspiro y desordeno mis cabellos-... no...-me remuevo, incómodo- nunca me ha interesado…suelo tener relaciones sexuales libres- lo escucho hacer ruidos con la boca. Le hecho una mirada, se estaba mordiendo la uña.

-Yo sólo he tenido un novio... -este se ríe.

Lo miro. Recuerdo la foto que vi debajo de su cama, la foto en la cual salía sonriendo, con otro tipo peli rojo. No puedo evitar sentir un malestar.

-Pero... -este resopla divertido. Al mirarlo, se revuelve el cabello-pero nunca me había sentido tan nervioso... me pregunto, ¿por qué será?... -suelto un poco el aire, que no me había dado cuenta que, estaba reteniendo.

No puedo evitar resoplar, un poco divertido. Definitivamente, esta no era la manera en que pensaba que iba a ser la tarde.

-... ¿Cuándo tiempo estuviste con tu novio? - este resopla.

-Alrededor de un año... nos terminamos separando porque, ya no sentíamos lo mismo que en un principio... -se encoge de hombros.

-... ¿Ya no lo amabas? - no puedo evitar preguntar. Me muerdo la lengua, pero volvía a sentir este malestar... "¿acaso estoy celoso?"

-Umm... no, es que... -este se ríe, y se masajea la cara- esto no es como pensé que sería- este se irgue, y se sienta frente a mí.

No puedo evitar reírme, y darle la razón. Me giro a mirarlo, nos quedamos viendo. Nos reímos.

-Empezamos fuerte, ehh, pasional- me cuenta. Se aclara la garganta- pero... no nos conocíamos muy bien, es decir, cuando pasó la pasión, no nos quedaron cosas para hablar. No podíamos conversar, hablar de tonterías... -se muerde el labio. Me quedó mirándolo- por eso, me resistí a hacerlo contigo, porque quería conocerte... quería conocerte antes de... -hace un gesto hacía la cama.

No puedo evitar sorprenderme, y sentir un calor en mi interior. Todos los nervios y malestares, se desaparecen.

-Y... ¿tú dices que ya me conoces? - no puedo evitar preguntar. Este me mira, y luego sonríe.

-Si... eres intimidante, o por lo menos, eso es lo que muestras, pero... realmente eres muy tierno, y quieres mucho a tu familia. Y eso lo respeto dattebayo- no puedo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido, y sentir que mis mejillas se colorean.

Este se ríe y se muerde el labio. Pero comienza a acercarse.

Lo veo sonreír, y no puedo evitar sentir, como su sonrisa me relaja. Me acerco a su rostro, nos miramos un poco a los ojos, y luego Naruto cierra los ojos, y me besa.

El beso es dulce, nuestros labios se deslizan con facilidad y fuerza. Siento mi rostro caliente, pero sigo besándolo.

Este me agarra de la polera y me tira, acercándome hacía su cuerpo. Le sujeto de las caderas, y sigo profundizando el beso.

Este se inclina y terminamos acostados en la cama, en ningún momento nos separamos. Naruto incluso, me pasa una pierna por encima de la cadera y me aprisiona, siento como nuestros miembros se rozan.

La ropa comienza a ser incómoda. Enredo mi lengua con la suya, y le muerdo el labio, este suspira feliz y me devuelve el beso.

Me siento arder, todo mi cuerpo está sensible. Siento como sus manos se deslizan debajo de mi polera, y me acaricia el abdomen y los pectorales.

Sus manos están cálidas, y su toque es suave y seductor. No puedo evitar soltar también, un suspiro.

Todos los nervios en mi estómago, todos los nudos, comienzan a soltarse.

Deslizo mis manos por su espalda, y lo acaricio, acaricio también su abdomen, su cintura.

"_¿El rubio con el culo sexy?", _recuerdo las palabras de Karin. Deslizo mis manos por su espalda baja, y luego las meto debajo de su pantalón y boxers, hasta apretar su culo.

"Realmente tienes un buen culo", no puedo evitar pensar. Lo masajeo y aprieto a mi gusto. Naruto se apega más a mí y lo escucho gemir contra mi boca.

No puedo evitar excitarme, sigo acariciando su espalda y su culo.

Naruto se aparta. Lo miro confuso, pero este, con un brillo de frenesí en su mirada, me tironea la polera y me la saca por la cabeza, dejándome desnudo de la parte superior.

Aprovecho también, y le saco su polerón y polera. Al mirarlo, veo que no es gordo, de hecho, tiene el abdomen bien firme. Esto logra excitarme más todavía.

Volvemos a abalanzarnos sobre el otro, y volvemos a caer en la cama. Puedo sentir como nuestros pechos chocan juntos, siento su corazón contra el mío.

Naruto mete sus manos en mi cabello y me besa con más fuerza. Nuestros besos más húmedos, sentía su saliva cayendo un poco por mi barbilla.

Este gira, y comienza a apoyarse contra mí. Apoya las piernas, a cada lado de mis caderas, y se inclina suavemente sobre mi cuerpo, esto hace que pueda sentir toda su anatomía.

Este deja de besarme, y me besa el rostro. Me besa la barbilla, me mordisquea el oído, me besa el cuello y comienza a bajar con besos, por mi cuerpo.

Ya no puedo evitar suspirar y gemir con sus besos. Sólo puedo pensar en sujetarlo y que no se escape.

Este me besa las clavículas, me besa los pectorales, y...

No puedo evitar gemir. Los boxers apretándome peligrosamente.

Le sujeto la cabeza al Dobe y este sigue besando, y chupándome las tetillas.

Siento como el Dobe se presiona contra mí, instintivamente, como si quisiera clavarse en mí.

Eso me confunde, normalmente, no dejaba que nadie me penetrara, pero, ese simple movimiento de caderas que hizo el rubio, me saca otro gemido. Se sentía bien, tal vez, podría permitir que fuera él quien me dominara... o tal vez no, "arg, no quiero pensar."

Sigo disfrutando de sus toques. Este deja de besar mi cuerpo, y se acerca, de nuevo, a besarme.

Sus manos dejan mi cabeza y van descendiendo, acariciándome otra vez el pecho y mi espalda.

Esta vez, yo me separo y comienzo a besar su cuello. Este gime y se relaja entre mis brazos. Yo sigo besándolo, probablemente, después le iba terminar dejando una marca.

Mientras sigo en lo mío, siento como sus manos bajan de nuevo por mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mi miembro. Naruto desabrocha el cierre de mi pantalón y cuela su mano, dentro de este y de mi ropa interior.

Vuelvo a gemir, al sentir su mano grande y caliente, alrededor de mi miembro. Este sonríe y comienza a apretar.

Aprieto más su culo, apegándolo más a mí. Y vuelvo a devorar sus labios.

Este sigue masturbándome y yo sigo acariciándolo. Comenzamos a respirar más fuerte, ambos con los ojos brillantes, y las mejillas coloradas. Podía sentir su tacto, enloqueciéndome, comienzo a ver borroso.

\- ¡Sasuke, ya llegué! - escucho gritar a Itachi. Con Naruto nos congelamos y abrimos los ojos de golpe.

Nos miramos con horror y pánico.

Nos quedamos unos intensos segundos, congelados, luego nos levantamos como resortes.

Me agacho y le tiro su ropa.

\- ¡Rápido, metete en el baño! - le susurro, frenético. Este asiente, pero se detiene, y se da la vuelta. Me coloca mi propia polera- ¡apúrate! - lo apremio. Este asiente y se mete al baño.

Me acomodo toda mi ropa, me abrocho los pantalones, y me arreglo rápidamente el pelo.

Corro hacía mi cama, alisando la manta. Y me tumbo en esta. Me giro rápidamente hacía mi escritorio y tomo el celular.

Simulo que estoy viendo algo en este, e intento tranquilizarme. Un minuto después, escucho al mayor tocar mi puerta y entrar.

\- ¡Oe Sasuke, llegue!, ¿todo bien? -me pregunta mi hermano. Lo miro, simulando aburrimiento, lo cual es un poco difícil, ya que siento que el corazón se me va a salir por la boca.

-Si, todo bien- me apresuro a contestar- pensé que estarías en la universidad-le comento, como si le comentara del clima.

-Si, pero me avisaron que la clase de la tarde, fue cancelada. El profesor tuvo un problema parece, no sé-se encoge de hombros. Yo asiento - y en serio, ¿todo bien?, como al llegar, no me contestaste, me preocupé- yo asiento, trago duro.

-Si, todo bien. Llegue hace un rato del colegio, estaba medio cansado, puede que me haya dormido un rato- el mayor asiente.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema- este parece pensar algo- oye, mamá y papá van a llegar tarde. ¿Te parece si pedimos una pizza?, nunca nos dejan pedir estas cosas -me sonríe el peli largo. Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Si, sería genial- este asiente.

-Genial, me baño y la pido- le vuelvo a asentir. Este sale de mi cuarto y yo me dejo caer sobre mi almohada, soltando un gran suspiro, dejando ir toda mi tensión.

Luego me levanto de un salto, casi parezco un ninja, con lo rápido y ágil que me muevo.

Me acerco al baño y abro la puerta. Naruto salta sorprendido, y con los ojos con pánico, pero cuando me ve, se relaja y se deja caer sobre la tapa del Water. Se masajea la cara.

-Oh Dios, casi muero de un infarto dattebayo- yo también suspiro, pero luego me giro a mirar la puerta.

-No hay mucho tiempo. ¡Vamos, tienes que escapar ahora! -lo apremio. Este asiente y me sigue.

Apoyo mi oreja contra la puerta, y escucho a Itachi, haciendo algo en su cuarto. Me giro hacía Naruto.

\- ¡Ahora!, tienes que salir por la ventana-le susurro. Este abre los ojos como platos.

\- ¡¿Por la ventana?!, ¿es que tú te crees que yo soy Batman acaso?, o mejor, ¿que soy Spiderman? - me dice el rubio, susurrando frenético.

\- ¡No hay otra forma!, Itachi va a notar algo, si sales por la puerta principal. Mira, sales por la ventana, bajas por el techo y luego saltas al jardín delantero- le susurro, también gesticulando frenético.

\- ¡Me voy a matar haciendo eso, Baka!, y créeme que, si me muero, voy a venir a penarte todos los días dattebayo- me dice, apuntándome con el dedo.

Tomó aire, para no golpearlo, y sólo lo tomó de la muñeca y lo guio a la ventana.

\- ¡No hay más opción!, ¿o quieres que te vea mi hermano, y le diga todo a nuestras familias? -este aprieta los dientes, y luego resopla molesto.

\- ¡Mierda! - este pasa una pierna por el marco de la ventana, y comienza a pasar su cuerpo por esta.

Se detiene, y cuando ya le voy a preguntar qué le pasa, este me agarra de la polera, y me estampa un beso en la boca.

-Por si muero dattebayo- sólo ruedo los ojos.

\- ¡No te va a pasar nada, confío en tus habilidades!, ¡date prisa! - lo apremio.

Este lentamente, comienza a caminar por el techo, y cuando llega a la orilla, se agacha y deja colgar su cuerpo en el borde. Se sujeta solamente con sus manos, y luego, se deja caer en el jardín delantero.

Corro hacía mi otra ventana, que tiene vista al patio delantero, y veo que aterrizo bien. Este se limpia los pantalones, al levantar la mirada, me hace un gesto, de que se encuentra bien.

Le hago un gesto de despedida, y este, luego de corresponderme, sale corriendo.

Luego de unos minutos, lo pierdo de vista.

Suelto un gran suspiro y me dejo caer en la orilla de mi cama.

"Definitivamente, así no fue como pensé que sería esta tarde", me lamento. Y a la vez, me permito reírme, liberando mis nervios, por casi ser descubiertos.

"Sólo por ti, paso todas estas locuras Dobe", no puedo evitar sacudir la cabeza. Divertido y cansado.


	14. Chapter 14

**Holi, gracias por los vistos y comentarios. Las clases hacen que tenga menos tiempo para escribir, pero en fin, aquí tengo otro capítulo, donde sigo torturando a los personajes, jiji. **

**Lo otro, importante, me preguntaron, en el capítulo anterior, quien, Naruto o Sasuke, era el activo en la relación. Y la verdad es que, durante los capítulos, ha quedado confuso esto porque, ni los personajes, ni yo, sabíamos la respuesta jeje, déjenme explicarme. **

** Cuando pienso en ambos personajes, a ambos los veo súper dominantes, es decir, Sasuke es súper intimidante, es el emo vengador. Y Naruto es súper cabezota, con su voluntad hizo cambiar de opinión a muchos de sus adversarios. Por esto, se me hacía muy complicado el decidir, pero analizándolo, fue Naruto quien justamente, logró vencer a Sasuke y traerlo de regreso a la aldea. Así que, decidí hacer a Naruto el activo de la relación, y en este capítulo, hago que los personajes hablen de ello. Ya verán, espero que les guste. **

"Second Strike"

Naruto

Había pasado otra semana, desde el fracaso en la casa de Sasuke. Y fracasó, era quedarse corto, no le había dicho nada al Teme, pero, aunque no me maté, caminando y saltando del techo de su casa. Al momento de dejarme caer al patio delantero, pude sentir, como se me fue a desviar un poco el pie.

Tuve que inventarme una excusa, sobre que había tenido un pequeño accidente en clases de gimnasia, en el colegio, para que me llevaran a la clínica. La acrobacia resultó en un pequeño, pero molesto esguince, es mi pie izquierdo.

Así que, durante la semana, había estado muy molesto. No había conseguido hacerlo con el moreno, quedándome con todas las ganas en mi cuerpo, y para rematar el chiste, había salido lesionado con un esguince.

Cuando le conté a Shikamaru, él, que es uno de los más relajados y serios de entre los muchachos. No pudo más que, dejar salir una fuerte carcajada, en pleno recreo, hasta le llegaron a saltar las lágrimas.

Para que decir que, mi cara era para un poema. Uno sobre las distintas tonalidades de rojos, que existían.

Ahora, por lo menos, mi pie ya estaba casi sanado. Tengo que reconocer que, a mí siempre me han sanado rápido las heridas, también tengo muy buena salud, casi nunca me enfermaba.

Suelto un suspiro, medio enojado. Y entro a la empresa.

\- ¡Oh, señorito Naruto!, ¿todo bien? -me pregunta amablemente, el portero, cuando le muestro mi identificación.

Le sonrió cansado- sí, todo bien. Algunos problemitas de adolescente, no es nada dattebayo- le respondo, sonriendo. "¿Para qué voy a cargar a este hombre, con mis problemas?"

Mientras camino, con dirección a los ascensores, no puedo evitar morderme el labio, un poco nervioso y ansioso.

No había visto a Sasuke, cara a cara, desde el episodio en su casa. Habíamos hablado un poco, pero no nos habíamos podido juntar.

Esto se debía, un poco por el bochorno de la situación, del pasado viernes. Y otra porque, había estado muy ocupado.

Durante la semana, con mi familia habíamos comenzado a hacer unos viajes a terreno, estábamos viendo los primeros cimientos del proyecto. Y para esa parte, no había sido muy necesaria, la ayuda de los Uchiha.

Pero hoy, ya teníamos que conversar y fijar ciertos precios, de algunos materiales. Incluso, teníamos que importar ciertas herramientas, y el proyecto se iba a tener que retrasar un poco.

"Más trabajo, que divertido", no puedo evitar lamentarme. Lo bueno es que, tenía una excusa para poder ver a Sasuke.

Cuando por fin llega el ascensor, estoy por entrar, pero este al abrirse, casi me termino chocando de frente, con justamente, Sasuke.

Nos miramos sorprendidos, y nos obligamos a desviar la vista. Me fijo que está todo el grupo de los Uchiha.

-Ehh, ¿qué pasa?, ¿hubo algún problema con la reunión? - pregunto, confuso.

Justo al mismo tiempo, el otro ascensor llega, y al abrirse, sale papá y el resto de mi familia.

Los miro confundido.

\- ¡Ah Naruto!, llegaste justo - me dice papá. Me acerco a ellos.

-Si, estaba por subir, ¿por qué están todos abajo dattebayo? - miro a todos.

-Bueno, la verdad es que, estamos todos cansados, y ahora que está comenzando a hacer más frío. Se nos ocurrió relajarnos y conversar en los baños termales, ¿qué te parece? - papá me sonríe. Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo mayúsculo, para no quedarme con boca por el suelo.

-... ¿A los ba-baños termales dattebayo? - parpadeo confuso.

-Así es, una vez fuimos, ¿te acuerdas?, están a unas cuadras de distancia. Obviamente, no vamos a ir a esos que están a las afueras de la ciudad, pero estos son buenos. Podemos igual hacer negocios allá- vuelvo a parpadear.

-Bueno, yo tengo que encargarme de otros asuntos, así que podrán conversar entre hombres. Nos vemos- se despide la abuela Tsunade.

-Jeje, ahora nadie podrá detenerme- comenta bajito, Ero-sennin.

Papá suspira- aunque vamos a los baños termales, igual vamos a trabajar. No quiero episodios vergonzosos, ¿escuchaste papá? -Ero-sennin se ríe. Y se rasca atrás de su cabeza.

Se me cae una gotita de la cabeza. "De seguro nos terminan echando, por culpa del abuelo", pienso, suspirando harto.

-Disculpa Minato, ¿vamos a ir al final? - se acerca a preguntar, el padre de Sasuke.

-Claro, le estaba informando a mi hijo, lo que íbamos a hacer. Bueno, les di la dirección, nos encontramos allá- los Uchiha asienten. Mi mirada se topa con la Sasuke, se ve tan incómodo, como yo me siento.

Nos montamos en el auto, y durante el camino, no puedo evitar sentirme irritado.

"Baños termales... ¿es que el universo quiere torturarme?", voy maldiciendo en mi cabeza.

Ya me costaba controlarme, cuando tenía que ver al moreno en la empresa. Verlo tan bello y arreglado con su traje, era una tortura. Verlo y no poder tocarlo, era un suplicio.

"¿Y ahora voy a tener que verlo semi desnudo, en los baños termales? ... no lo voy a lograr dattebayo", pienso con pánico.

Efectivamente, el día que lo intentamos en su casa, habíamos empezado con nervios. Pero ya habíamos hablado, esa etapa estaba superada. Ahora, sólo quedaba el deseo, el cual no había podido atender, en la ocasión anterior.

"Y ahora, lo voy a tener que ver semi desnudo, ¿y no hacerlo mío? ... imposible", no puedo evitar, el golpear mi frente, contra la ventana del auto.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?, ¿digo que estoy enfermo?, no, ya es muy tarde para eso... ¡maldición, no sé me ocurre nada dattebayo!", mientras sigo en mi drama, el auto se detiene.

Al levantar mi cabeza, me doy cuenta que, ya llegamos.

Desanimado, no tengo más opción que, seguir a los demás.

Mientras nuestros padres pagan. Nos guían a los vestuarios, que es un cuarto aparte, para que podamos dejar nuestras ropas y cambiarnos.

Todos comienzan a quitarse la ropa, y a dejar los accesorios, en una bandeja aparte.

Aprieto los dientes, pero no podía ver una forma de escaparme de esta. Le echo un vistazo a Sasuke, su hermano ya estaba desvistiéndose, pero él estaba igual que yo, alargando el asunto.

Eso por lo menos, me hacía sentir mejor. Ambos estábamos sintiendo lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Naruto? - me mira Kaka-sensei, este ya estaba prácticamente listo. Se estaba colocando la toalla en la cintura, y otra en el cuello.

Intento sonreír- no, no, nada. Me distraje con tonterías, ya me cambio- este me sonríe.

Suspirando, comienzo a desvestirme. Hago todo lo posible, para mirar al casillero que tengo en frente, y no mirar a Sasuke, atrás mío.

Me quito el reloj, y dejo mi ropa doblada en una bandeja.

Mientras intento hacer una maniobra, donde me envuelvo la toalla alrededor de mi cintura, antes de quitarme los pantalones. Siento que alguien me mira.

Me tenso, y con disimulo, intento ver atrás mío, por lo menos en el casillero, había un pequeño espejo. Este me permite darme cuenta que, es Sasuke quien me está mirando, disimuladamente.

Cierro los ojos, y pienso en cosas desagradables. Todo con tal de olvidar la estúpida situación en la que estaba.

Suspirando enojado, me quito los pantalones a la fuerza, y lo meto todo al casillero.  
Tomo la bata, y me la pongo rápidamente, de algún modo, para tapar lo sensible que sentía mi cuerpo.

Todos comienzan a dirigirse hacia la sala del sauna. Cuando paso al lado de Sasuke, no puedo aguantarme, y le termino pellizcando su culo.

Este salta sorprendido, soltando el aire de golpe. Se gira a mirarme, pero avanzo rápidamente y salgo de los vestuarios.

"¡Contrólate imbécil!", me regaño. Suspirando, avanzó hacía la sala. Al entrar, el ambiente y el calor, ya me hacen imposible, el mantenerme muy abrigado.

Así que, me siento al lado de mi familia, y me veo en la obligación de quitarme la bata. Me quedo únicamente, con la toalla alrededor de mi cintura.

Cuando entra Sasuke, a este le pasa lo mismo. No aguantando el calor, también se quita la bata.

Los adultos comienzan a conversar tranquilamente, de los detalles del proyecto. Yo me quedo sentado, con Sasuke, sentado al frente mío.

No podemos quitarnos la vista de encima. El calor estaba haciendo que el moreno sudara, y el sudor bajaba sexymente por su cuello, sus pectorales, y su abdomen, hasta perderse en el interior de su toalla.

Trago saliva, me obligó a desviar la vista. Miro al techo y cierro los ojos.

Es así, como logro distraerme por un rato, pero al abrir los ojos. Veo que Sasuke estaba mirando, distraídamente, a los demás, y se estaba masajeando el cuello con su mano.

Vuelvo a perderme en su cuello; en sus clavículas, en su rostro pálido y liso, en su cabello oscuro, y en sus ojos…"que están mirándome."

No puedo evitar recordar, la primera reunión que tuvimos en la empresa. Pensé que ya habíamos superado todo esto, ya no tenía la energía para estos rodeos.

Trago saliva, y le intento hacer una señal. Este frunce el ceño confuso, pero le hago un muy pequeño gesto con mi cabeza, y luego me levanto.

-... ¿Hijo? - papá se interrumpe y me mira.

-Voy por algo de refrigerio... ¿alguien desea algo? - aparento tranquilidad.

-Yo también quiero, le acompaño joven Senju- Sasuke se levanta, y me sigue el juego.

\- ¡Ah!, bueno, no hay problema. Aquí a uno le da sed por el calor- comenta papá, tranquilo.

\- ¡Es verdad!, cuando vayan, ¿puedes pedirle a alguien, que nos traiga algo para tomar acá? - le pide el tío de Sasuke, Obito, al moreno. Este asiente.

De repente, Itachi también se levanta, los dos nos tensamos.

-... ¿Qué?, ¿tú también quieres algo nii-san? - le pregunta el moreno, tranquilo.

-No, no…bueno, de hecho, sí, un refresco no estaría mal- comenta este, con una sonrisa, mientras se limpia el rostro con la toalla de su cuello- pero en verdad me levanté, para ir a buscar a Shisui, está esperando afuera- comenta este.

\- ¡Ah, por fin llegó!, eso es bueno-comenta Fugaku-san.

Le asentimos, un poco tiesos, pero lo dejamos pasar, y luego nosotros salimos.

Hago como que me muevo hacía la recepción, pero cuando veo que, Itachi-san sale de vista, me muevo hacía los vestuarios. Puedo sentir como Sasuke, de manera sigilosa, me sigue por detrás.

Al ver que no hay nadie, lo dejo entrar y luego cierro la puerta. Me muevo hacía la parte más profunda de los vestuarios, y sólo entonces, me permito girarme hacía mi moreno.

El cual, me mira alzando una ceja, interrogante.

-Es sólo por precaución- me encojo de hombros. Este suelta un resoplido divertido.

-Bueno, cuando hacemos esto, me siento como en una película de ´Misión imposible´. Ya sabes, apegados a las paredes, revisando atrás nuestro- este hace la mímica, me río.

Me siento, y me limpio un poco la cara y el cuello de sudor. Lo vuelvo a mirar, este estaba en mis mismas condiciones.

Trago saliva, y me levanto. Antes de poder seguir pensándolo, me acerco a Sasuke. Este al darse la vuelta para mirarme, deja salir una exhalación de sorpresa, cuando le agarro de la cintura y le estampo mis labios en su boca.

Lo siento tieso contra mí, pero comienzo a acariciarlo, y este se va relajando. Siento como me echa los brazos encima, y me atrae más hacía su cuerpo.

Somos un enredo de brazos y piernas. Estábamos muy juntos, y para mi tortura y delicia, lo único que nos separaba, eran nuestras toallas en las cinturas.

Comienzo a avanzar, y lo termino estampando contra la pared. Y sigo recorriendo su cuerpo, este me estaba acariciando la espalda.

Beso su mandíbula, beso su cuello, y de vuelta a devorar su boca. Este se separa, y comienza a morder suavemente mi cuello, no puedo evitar soltar un gemido. Este sigue mordiendo y besándome, comienza a hacerme una marca.

Comienzo a acalorarme, lo agarro de la cintura fuertemente, y sin darme cuenta, comienzo a presionarme contra él. Sentía como Sasuke intentaba apartarse un poco, pero lo termino agarrando más fuerte. Este vuelve a removerse y con una pierna, intenta apartarme un poco, pero ya no estoy razonando.

Me siento un poco animal, me dejo llevar por mis instintos más básicos. Incluso, le llego a gruñir frustrado. Con fuerza y determinación, le agarro más fuerte las caderas, y lo presionó contra mi paquete, este gime feliz.

Es más, cuando vuelve a revolverse, lo agarro del culo, lo levanto y lo vuelvo a estampar contra la pared. Este deja salir una exhalación, sorprendido.

Pero yo sigo sujetándolo del culo, y me presionó contra él. A este no le queda más opción, que colgarse de mí.

Siento como su corazón, palpita frenético contra mi pecho. Yo sonrió y sigo besándolo a mi antojo. Este gruñe, pero me besa, siguiendo mi ritmo bruto, eso me excitaba mucho más, que él me siguiera el ritmo.

Este me muerde los labios, y luego vuelve a mi cuello, me estaba dejando otra marca. Vuelvo a gemir, vuelvo a presionarme contra el moreno.

Pero no me estaba bastando, lo suelto y este cae sobre sus pies nuevamente. Y de un sólo tirón, le saco su toalla de la cintura, dejándolo totalmente desnudo para mis ojos.

Sonrió, este se sonroja un poco, pero antes que pueda taparse, me adelanto y vuelvo a devorar su boca. Y mientras tanto, desciendo mi mano rápidamente, hasta llegar a su miembro.

Este gruñe fuertemente contra mi boca, vuelvo a sonreír, pero sigo con mi tarea. Lo apego contra la pared, y sigo masturbándolo.

Este se agarra a mi cuello, y yo sigo acariciándolo. Mantengo un ritmo y puedo ver que, lentamente, va enloqueciendo al moreno, ya que sus mejillas se colorean.

También me siento arder, verlo a mi merced y gimiendo, me estaba haciendo olvidar mi nombre.

Cuando noto que se está comenzando a correr, uso su propio líquido, y acelero el ritmo.

Este cierra los ojos, y deja salir sus suspiros más fuertes.

Esta vez, yo beso su cuello, y me concentró en llevarlo al límite. Un par de minutos después, este me clava sus uñas en la espalda, y se endereza tieso.

Estaba a punto de liberarse, sigo masajeando, hasta que este comienza a abrir la boca, para exhalar un suspiro.

Pero a pesar de estar en esta bruma de calor sexual, logró escuchar, como la puerta de los vestuarios se abre de sopetón.

Abro los ojos como platos, horrorizado, y rápidamente, ahogo el gemido de Sasuke, tapándole la boca con mi mano.

Al instante, no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor, cuando siento que este me muerde la mano. Su orgasmo ya era inevitable de detener, y este lo estaba experimentando, justo en este momento, y para ahogarlo, este me estaba mordiendo.

Hago una mueca de dolor, pero no le aparto mi mano. Ahogo su gemido, para que no haga ruido, pero yo lo había llevado al límite, así que ahora que estaba liberándolo, lo menos que podía hacer, era permitirle que me mordiera, para ayudarle.

\- ¿Así que ahora, hacemos negocios en los baños termales? - escucho que comenta una voz joven.

Sasuke y yo, por lo menos, estábamos al fondo del camarín, y los casilleros nos tapaban. Pero, si alguien viniera en nuestra dirección, estaríamos perdidos, ya que no había donde más esconderse, y sólo había una salida.

-Así parece, podría ser peor- esta vez, reconozco la voz, es la de Itachi-san. "Entonces la otra persona, debe de ser Shisui-san. Itachi-san dijo que iba a ir a buscarlo", pienso a toda velocidad.

Sasuke deja de morderme, le echo un vistazo. Tenía las mejillas totalmente encendidas, y el pelo revuelto. Ahora estaba intentando de normalizar su respiración, eso sí, sigo tapándole la boca con mi mano.

-Me asombra que tu padre, haya accedido a venir aquí- comenta Shisui-san. Escucho abrirse un casillero, y como iba dejando cosas en su interior. De seguro se estaba cambiando, para ir a la sala del sauna.

-Si...no sé porque sigue en insistir, que no le caen bien los Senju. Es obvio que le agradan, creo que a todos nos agradan. Incluso se ve que papá, puede llegar a ser buen amigo de Minato-san...- Itachi suelta un suspiro- todo por ese problema idiota de hace años atrás-dice este con un bufido molesto.

-Todavía no tengo la menor idea, cual es ese problema- comenta Shisui-san.

-Ni yo... es decir, hacemos negocios juntos, fuimos a su casa, ellos vinieron a la nuestra, ¿qué más hay que hacer, para que dejen de lado ese problema?, problema que no es nuestro siquiera, es entre el bis abuelo Madara y Hashirama-san- escucho como se cierra la puerta del casillero.

-No sé... uno suele complicarse por tonteras- Itachi-san suelta un bufido. El otro se ríe.

Itachi suspira- como sea, vamos, nos estarán esperando- es así como escuchó, como los mayores salen de los vestuarios.

Suelto el aire que, no me había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo. Suelto a Sasuke, y este parece desinflarse, igual que yo.

Me asombraba la conversación entre los mayores. Podía ser que, algún día, podríamos superar este odio entre las familias, pero aún había un problema que, nadie sabía de donde se había originado, o cuál era exactamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio, por un par de minutos, hasta que el moreno parece sacudirse, y se endereza.

Se agacha, y con un ademán brusco, toma su toalla caída, y se la envuelve en la cintura.

Sasuke camina hacía los casilleros, abre el suyo de un tirón fuerte, y saca una bata. Se la coloca con movimientos violentos.

No puedo verle los ojos, porque su cabello le tapa su rostro, pero era obvio que estaba enojado, de hecho, no era molestia solamente, estaba realmente furioso. Trago saliva, pero me adelanto, lo miro confuso.

\- ¿Sasuke? ... - intento llamarlo, no me mira. Termina de ponerse la bata, y se la abrocha- ¡Sasuke! - vuelvo a intentar, pero sigue mirando al suelo. Gruño y me adelanto, le tomó el rostro y lo obligo a mirarme- ¡hey!, ¿qué te pasa? - pregunto confuso, pero este levanta la mirada, y con un ademán brusco de su mano, me golpea lejos mi brazo.

Lo miro sorprendido, me estaba mirando muy enojado, nunca lo había visto así. Incluso me parecía que, sus ojos negros desprendían pequeños destellos rojos, reflejando su ira.

"Nunca me has visto enojado", recuerdo que me lo dijo, ese día en el muelle. Era verdad, era otra cosa.

Me echo hacía atrás, un poco impactado. Este gira el rostro, y se queda mirando los casilleros.

Reina el silencio por otro par de minutos. Me muerdo el labio, no me estaba gustando esto, así que, lentamente, me adelanto hacía él, y comienzo a alzar el brazo, para tocarlo.

Aunque, antes de lograrlo, este rápidamente me agarra del hombro, y me tira hacía sí mismo, haciendo que quede pegado a su cara.

Este comienza a respirar más fuerte, se ve realmente enrabiado. Vuelvo a tragar nervioso, pero vuelvo a alzar mi brazo, y comienzo a tocarlo. Primero su cintura, luego acaricio su pecho, luego su hombro, hasta finalmente, tocar su rostro.

Este sigue mirándome enojado, pero comienzo a darme cuenta que, no me estaba viendo a mí, no estaba enojado exactamente conmigo. Vuelvo a tragar saliva.

Le acaricio el rostro, suavemente-... ¿con quién estás enojado, Sasuke? …-este frunce más el ceño, pero se deja mimar por mí.

Sigo acariciándolo, y este comienza a relajarse lentamente. Me acerco otro poco, y sigo tranquilizándolo, a la espera de su respuesta.

-…No... no es exactamente contigo, con quien estoy enojado…- comienza este a hablar.

-Entonces, ¿con quién dattebayo? - le acaricio un hombro. Este exhala fuertemente, otra vez molesto.

-... Conmigo... -estoy por abrir la boca, confundido, pero este vuelve a hablar -tú... tú me tocas y olvido todo... ¡tsk! - desvía la mirada. Frunzo el ceño, este vuelve a mirarme, firme - escucha, ¡yo no soy pasivo!, ¡no soy la nenaza temblorosa que se deja hacer!, ¡nunca lo he permitido!, ¡nunca he dejado que nadie me poseyera! - abro los ojos como platos.

Trago saliva, y miro a otro lado, incómodo. Había pensado un poco en esta posible posibilidad, había notado que Sasuke era fuerte y orgulloso, no se iba a dejar hacer por otra persona.

El problema es que, yo también era dominante, no podía pensar en dejarme penetrar. Me muerdo el labio, no sabiendo que decir.

-... Pero yo... -suelta un suspiro. Lo miro, este cierra los ojos- pero yo... puedo ceder…so-sólo porque eres tú... sólo ante ti, puedo ceder... y eso me enojó…- vuelvo a mirarlo asombrado.

Me adelanto, y lo acaricio suavemente. Este abre los ojos- ... que estés dispuesto a ello, sólo me hace admirarte mucho más dattebayo. Juró que no lo lamentarás, y no... para mí no eres una nenaza, o eres más débil por esto- este deja salir una exhalación larga, sacándose toda la tensión del cuerpo.

Lentamente, acerco mi rostro al suyo, y muy suavemente, acaricio sus labios, es apenas un roce. El toque de una pluma, pero este me lo devuelve, es suave el beso, muy íntimo y tierno.

Beso sus labios, le beso las mejillas, y beso sus párpados. Este se relaja, y se apoya contra mí, lo abrazo automáticamente.

Le había dicho la verdad a Sasuke, para mí era muy valiente lo que había hecho. Entre los dos, ambos éramos activos y dominantes, pero comparándonos, yo era un poco más dominante, y él se había dado cuenta de ello. Y para que esto funcionara, Sasuke lo había aceptado.

Fue contra su orgullo y lo aceptó. Pero no por eso, yo lo veía como débil, no, él era una bella y fiera pantera, y había depositado su confianza en mí, para que lo poseyera. Un honor que, sólo me permitiría a mí, y tal vez, nunca a nadie más en su vida.

Ser merecedor de un regalo así, hizo que mi corazón se hinchara, y lo abrazara mucho más fuerte contra mí.

-... ¿Te apetece algo de comer? ... tal vez ya nos estarán buscando- le pregunto, luego de unos minutos de estar abrazados.

Este se separa y asiente. Ya no estaba enojado, ahora estaba mucho más calmado. Le sonrió, y le tironeo uno de sus mechones de pelo. Este salta sorprendido, y me mira confundido.

Vuelvo a sonreírle -estabas como gato mojado. Vamos, el Sasuke que conozco, es mucho más soberbio y orgulloso dattebayo- este suelta un bufido, y parece recomponerse. Me mira frunciendo el ceño, me vuelvo a reír, sintiendo como se me desenredaba el nudo de mi estómago.

-Ahí está mi Teme- me río. Este me golpea y pasa caminando hacía la puerta, me vuelvo a reír y lo sigo. Pero puedo ver como tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Así es como vamos caminando, rumbo al pequeño negocio de comida que hay. Compramos las cosas que nos habían pedido, y noto como Sasuke se compra una pequeña cajita de almuerzo.

\- ¡Uh!, ¿qué tiene ese bento? - lo miro curioso.

-Parece que arroz, un poco de carne y verduras- me dice el moreno. Echándole un vistazo al interior del bento.

-Uhh, Oba-chan, ¡yo también quiero uno, por favor! - le pido emocionado, a la vendedora.

Esta me sonríe y parece comprobar algo. Frunce un poco el ceño- ¡Oh!, lo siento joven, se me acabaron, ese era el último- la miro boca abierto. Dejo caer los hombros, derrotado.

-… ¿Ya no quedan dattebayo? -digo triste y ofuscado. Hago una mueca, "yo, y mi suerte", me lamento.

Escucho a Sasuke suspirar. Este se adelanta, y le paga las cosas a la señora.

Luego con la bolsa en mano, comienza a caminar. No mira hacia atrás, pero me comienza a hablar -... yo te comparto Dobe, así que deja de llorar- dice con tono fastidiado.

Alzo mi mirada, sorprendido e ilusionado. Sé que su tono fastidiado, es sólo un teatro - ¿¡en serio!?, ¡gracias dattebayo, te amo! -grito feliz.

No es hasta que noto que Sasuke se detiene, y me echa una mirada sorprendida, por encima del hombro, es que me doy cuenta, de la burrada que dije.

Abro los ojos como platos, y siento como las mejillas se me sonrojan.

-Ehh... Je Je…- comienzo a reírme, intentando aligerar el ambiente. Me llevo la mano atrás de mi cabeza, revolviéndome el cabello- ¡sí, ya sabes!, te amo como uno ama dormir, comer, el Ramen, o... dormir…- intento arreglarla, pero a medida que sigo soltando idioteces de la boca, cada vez se me colorea más la cara.

"Alguien por favor pégueme. Péguenme, pégueme, y vuélvame a golpear", rezo en mi cabeza.

Sasuke se gira, pero creo notar, como este también tiene un poco las mejillas coloradas. Comienza a caminar - Dobe - suelta, negando con la cabeza.

Me desinflo, me masajeo la cara, pero me pongo en pie y lo sigo.

Encontramos un pequeño patio donde sentarnos, y luego de los primeros minutos en silencio, que son muy incómodos. Comenzamos, lentamente, a volver a conversar normalmente.

Efectivamente, este me comparte de su bento. Y entre bromas y la conversación, terminamos comiendo relajados.

Me doy cuenta que, estar con Sasuke, es como estar en una montaña rusa. Hay momentos tranquilos como este, otros, momentos súper excitantes, como el momento en los vestuarios. Luego están los medios, como las meteduras de pata, las bromas, y demás.

Pero a pesar de todo, prefería mil veces, esta montaña rusa, que era el moreno, a que no sentir nada.

Así es como luego de comer, regresamos a los baños, e inventamos una excusa de nuestra demora. No importaba, inventaría otra mil excusas, sólo por seguir experimentando en compañía de Sasuke.

"No te cambiaría por nada, Teme", no puedo evitar sonreír ante ello.


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Holi, gracias por los vistos y comentarios!. Bien, este es el último obstáculo (por ahora jiji), para que Naruto y Sasuke estén juntos. El próximo capítulo, ya voy a hacer que estén juntos, en todos los sentidos (ya lo tengo todo planeado jeje), en fin, este cap es más romántico, espero que les guste. **

"Third strike"

_(música de fondo capítulo: Desire, Years & Years) _

**Sasuke**

"Para mí no eres débil, y que estés dispuesto a ello, sólo me hace admirarte más…", abro lentamente los ojos. Vuelvo a cerrarlos, y me volteo en mi cama.

Cuando me acomodo, vuelvo a abrirlos. Mirando al techo de mi cuarto, es que recuerdo que estaba soñando con Naruto, y sobre nuestra conversación en los vestuarios.

Me muerdo el labio. Decir conversación, no alcanzaba a abarcar, todo lo que había pasado hace días atrás.

El recordar lo ocurrido, me dejaba exhausto. Si alguien me hubiera dicho, hace tres meses atrás, que iba a permitir y a desear, que alguien me dominara, le hubiera dado un buen puñetazo en el estómago, y hubiera seguido de largo.

No puedo evitar recordar sus toques, sus caricias, su sonrisa, sus manos agarrándome del culo, este presionándose contra mí...

Vuelvo a suspirar, y a masajearme el rostro.

Pero había algo que me molestaba mucho más. Algo que me había tenido en vilo, durante la primera parte de la semana.

Recuerdo su voz alegre, y como esta exclamaba las palabras, "Te amo." No iba a pasarme la película con eso, entendía que el Dobe era expresivo, y que no pensara mucho antes de gritar algo.

Pero, aun así, me había hecho cuestionarme, otra vez, lo que tenía con él.

El rubio se me estaba metiendo bajo la piel, y no era sólo que lo encontrara atractivo, y quisiera tirar con él, no, ya estaba peligrosamente, encariñado con él.

Ya era más que una conquista, o un deseo pasajero, me agradaba él como persona, ya podía considerarlo un amigo. Bueno, uno no tenía relaciones amorosas con los amigos, pero estar con él, era sencillo, era cálido y divertido.

Niego con la cabeza, y me tapo los ojos, con mi brazo. "¿Cómo podemos estar juntos?", vuelvo a suspirar.

Nuestras casas no eran una opción, tampoco lo era un lugar público, donde podrían vernos…, "¿dónde podríamos ir?"

Escucho un mensaje entrante. Me giro en mi cama, alcanzo a notar que, ya son las diez de la mañana.

No me preocupa mucho, ya que hoy, era un día feriado.

Nada de colegio, o trabajo de la empresa.

Tomo el celular, y veo que es justamente, un mensaje del Dobe.

-"Hola, ¿estás despierto Teme?"- no puedo evitar sonreír. Le contesto rápidamente.

-"Si, desperté hace poco. ¿Qué pasa?"- espero impaciente su respuesta.

-"¿Te apetece pasar el día juntos?, total es feriado"- me sorprendo por su sinceridad, pero me alegro.

-"Si, me gustaría. ¿Dónde nos vemos?"- luego de arreglar los detalles. Me visto y salgo rápidamente.

\- ¿Sasuke? - me sorprende mamá, cuando estoy a punto de salir por la puerta principal. Me giro a mirarla.

-Pensé que dormías, iba a mandarte un mensaje- me devuelvo sobre mis pasos, y le beso la mejilla.

\- ¿Y a dónde vas tan temprano? - me mira curiosa. Me encojo de hombros.

-Nada especial, me dieron ganas de ir a caminar. He estado muy encerrado últimamente, entre el colegio y la empresa- le suelto rápidamente, una mentira.

Ella me sonríe, y me aprieta la mano- que bueno hijo, ve tranquilo. ¿Llevas tu celular, llaves, cartera? - me mira preocupada. Suspiro, pero asiento.

-Si, tranquila, llevo todo- me besa la mejilla, y se despide.

Mientras camino, no puedo evitar sentir un pequeño malestar, realmente, odiaba mentirle a mamá. Itachi siempre me molestaba, pero en mi interior, tenía que admitir que mi madre era mi debilidad.

Por muchos años de mi infancia, fui lo que se conoce como, 'niño de mamá.'

Desechando esos pensamientos, me apresuro a llegar al parque.

Al llegar, no hay nadie, un día feriado, y en la mañana, no había problema.

Al acercarme, veo a Naruto de pie, sobre un columpio y balanceándose. Sonrió malvadamente, y me acerco por su espalda, intentando no hacer ruido. Lo agarro de la espalda sorpresivamente, y hago que esté a punto de caerse, este tiene que agarrarse desesperadamente, de las cadenas del columpio.

\- ¿¡Qué?, ¿tú estás tarado!?, ¡podría haber muerto dattebayo! - me grita este, molesto.

Ruedo los ojos, y me siento en el otro columpio.

-No seas exagerado, fue una bromita solamente- este bufa molesto. Y en un fluido movimiento, salta del columpio y cae frente a este. Se gira a mirarme, y se agacha.

-Esa bromita, te va a costar caro- me mira desafiante. Le devuelvo la mirada.

-Di tu precio, mi familia es millonaria, después de todo- este vuelve a bufar, pero esta vez divertido.

Se inclina, y me besa. Correspondo su beso, saboreo sus labios, y saboreo su lengua con la mía. Cuando nos vamos quedando sin aire, nos separamos.

-Ven- este me agarra de la mano, y tira de mí. Me lleva entre los árboles, frente a los juegos donde estábamos, y nos internamos hasta llegar a un pequeño claro.

Miro como en este claro, el pasto verde brillaba, ante el contacto del sol, que justo se colaba entre las ramas.

Lo único malo es que. había una que otra botella de alcohol, tirada por ahí, también había pequeños envases de comida.

-Aquí en como un lugar aparte, nadie molesta. Lo malo es que, en la noche, vienen muchos a tomar, y drogarse- este con el pie, aparta las envolturas y las botellas lejos- luego acuérdame de ir a botarlo a la basura. No soporto pensar que toda esa mugre, quedé aquí- este se acuesta sobre el pasto. Me siento a su lado.

\- ¿Tú has venido aquí a tomar? - le pregunto. Este se gira a mirarme.

-Cuándo éramos pequeños, ya sabes, las primeras experiencias con el alcohol. Nos sentíamos muy malos- este se ríe, negando con la cabeza- eso era así, hasta que nos mandábamos una cagada, o terminábamos vomitando- me río.

Me muerdo el labio, pero me tumbo a su lado. Este gira su rostro, y me mira, yo hago lo mismo. Me sonríe.

-... Me gusta tenerte aquí- este se sonroja un poco, pero sigue sonriéndome.

-... Gracias por enseñármelo- este gira, y vuelve a atrapar mis labios, en un beso.

Se lo devuelvo con ganas. Giro y quedo encima suyo, este me agarra el rostro, y me acaricia, mientras sigue besándome.

La textura del pasto, y la luz solar, provocaban un ambiente atemporal. Casi podía pensar que, éramos las únicas personas de la ciudad. Acaricio igualmente su rostro, acariciando sus marcas de nacimiento, y enterrando mis dedos en su cabello rubio y salvaje.

Este me abraza y me atrae contra su cuerpo. No puedo evitar recordar el momento en los vestuarios, como este me había acariciado, y me había llevado al límite.

Comienzo a acalorarme. Este se separa, y me besa mis mejillas, me besa la nariz, mis párpados, mis labios nuevamente.

Me comienzo a relajar, sigo disfrutándolo, pero, aunque el lugar se sentía como aparte del mundo, realmente, no lo era.

Escuchamos los gritos emocionados de unos niños, y las voces pasivas de sus padres.

Naruto se separa y exhala, de repente molesto- ¿por qué siempre que estamos juntos, pasa algo que nos interrumpe? - yo también suspiro, y dejo caer mi cara sobre su pecho.

Me termino apoyando en Naruto, como si fuera mi cómoda cama. Este me abraza como acto reflejo.

Nos quedamos así, escuchando las risas y los gritos de los niños en los juegos. Comienzo a pensar, hasta que se me ocurre una idea. Levanto la cabeza.

-… ¿Y si vamos a un hotel? - este también levanta su cabeza, interesado.

\- ¿Un hotel? - pregunta dubitativo.

-Así es, nuestros hogares, no son una opción. Lugares públicos como este y los baños termales, tampoco- este hace una mueca- rentemos una habitación de hotel, sólo para nosotros- este parpadea, pero comienza a sonreír.

-Ahí nadie nos molestaría- le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Ambos somos mayores de edad, y tenemos dinero de sobra. Nada nos detiene- este sonríe más amplio.

\- ¿Pues qué estamos esperando? - se levanta emocionado. Ruedo los ojos, pero me levanto también.

Tomamos un taxi, que nos lleva al hotel Rasengan. Era un hotel bastante exclusivo y que, mientras tuvieras dinero, nadie te miraría extraño, ni por tu edad, ni por ninguna otra razón. Y, además, serían bastantes discretos al respecto.

Si quieras mantener una relación en secreto, y tenías el dinero, era una buena opción este lugar.

Aun así, no puedo evitar sentir cierto temor en mi cuerpo. Me sentía como en evidencia, como si de repente, me hubieran pegado un cartel con alguna pesadez en la espalda, sin que me diera cuenta, y todos se estuvieran riendo, sin decirme la razón.

Me sacudo incómodo, y avanzamos por el lobby. Puedo notar que, Naruto está rígido y que, por detrás de su hombro, vigila a todos lados.

-No hagas eso- le susurro frenético. Este salta sorprendido.

-Lo siento. Siento como si tuviera un foco sobre mí, iluminándome, y todos me miraran. Lo sé, estoy siendo paranoico dattebayo-este se mete las manos en sus bolsillos.

No puedo evitar sentir cierto alivio, no era el único con esta incomodidad. Me inclino un poco hacía él, y le susurro.

-Yo también me siento así, como bajo el radar. Pero alquilamos un cuarto, y listo. Nadie nos verá- le digo para animarlo, de paso, dándome ánimos a mí mismo.

Este se voltea a mirarme sorprendido, pero me sonríe.

Es así que nos acercamos a recepción.

-Buenos tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo señorito? - me saluda un señor mayor.

No me mira raro, por ser tan joven, ni por estar en compañía de otro joven, y no señorita.

Por eso me agradaba este hotel.

-Buenos días, me gustaría alquilar un cuarto, por el día- le contesto. Este asiente.

-Tenemos tres disponibles, ¿desea con alguna especificación en especial? - siento a Naruto, removerse inquieto, y ya comenzando a hartarse. Suspiro, comprendo cómo se siente, pero mantengo mis modales.

-No, la menos costosa servirá- el señor asiente. Hago la transacción rápidamente.

Bueno, era la más barata entre las tres, pero igual no era un precio para cualquier persona.

Este nos pasa la tarjeta/llave del cuarto, y nos apresuramos a llegar al ascensor.

\- ¡Dios!, ese señor se demoraba demasiado. Tenía todo el día para hacer negocios, ¿cómo se encuentra?, ¿qué quiere?, ¿le gusta dattebayo? - comienza a hablar el Dobe, haciendo caras.

Ruedo los ojos- sí, noté que estabas un poquito impaciente, sólo un poco- le digo en tono sarcástico.

Este me sonríe-... es menos tiempo que tengo para disfrutarte dattebayo- me dice este acercándose, me sonríe coqueto.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa- tal vez lo llame, para que nos traiga algo para tomar. A ver si te aguantas- este bufa.

-Pues lo saco rápido, y te hago mío. Y si insiste en demorarse, el viejito va a tener el placer inesperado, de ver una buena película en vivo, para mayores de edad-no puedo evitar bufar divertido.

Naruto me sonríe triunfal, me acercó a él, y comienzo a besarlo. Este me va apegando contra la pared del elevador, y yo le tomo de su cara, para seguir profundizando el beso.

Este me muerde suavemente el labio, y nuestras lenguas vuelven a encontrase. Me separo un poco de él, ya sentía mi rostro acalorado. Me acerco a su oído, y le susurro divertido.

-Dobe detente, que probablemente alguien, nos esté viendo por la cámara- este le echa una mirada a la pequeña cámara del elevador.

Sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros- como dije, los que vean, van a tener el inesperado placer, de ver una película subida de tono…- este me susurra al oído- en muy alta definición dattebayo- vuelvo a bufar, lo alejo de mí.

-Lo siento, yo no salgo en una película porno, para los ojos de cualquier tipo-le digo divertido.

Este se ríe, pero se aleja un poco- ¿harías una película porno? -me eleva las cejas, insinuante.

-No -digo contundentemente. Este vuelve a reírse.

-Tranquilo, no me gustan esas cosas- me cruzo de brazos, y le elevo una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? - me mira inocente.

-Me estás diciendo que, ¿no te gusta el porno?, ¿o que nunca has visto un video? - lo miro, sin creerme eso.

\- ¡No, no!, me refería a que, no me gusta eso, de grabarte a ti mismo, como haciendo un video porno- me dice este, levanto las manos, mostrando su inocencia.

\- ¡Ah!, te creo, pero no creo que alguien nunca, ni por casualidad, no haya visto un video porno- le contesto.

Este vuelve a encogerse- no sé, hay de todos los niveles. Una cosa es verlo, y otra ya es ser un pervertido depravado- me río. Se une a mis risas.

Cuando al ascensor se detiene, pienso que, por fin, llegamos a nuestro piso, pero todavía faltaba un poco.

Al abrirse las puertas, veo entrar a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, no me llama la atención, pero este al levantar la mirada, se queda viéndome.

-… ¿Sasuke? …- frunzo el ceño. El señor me sonríe y se acerca a mí.

Noto que Naruto se tensa, y comienza a hacerse pequeño, en una esquina alejada del ascensor.

-…Umm, lo lamento, ¿usted es...? -miro al señor confundido, y nervioso. Intento que me mire sólo a mí, y no mire hacía Naruto. Este me sonríe.

-Supongo que es normal que me hayas olvidado. Soy un viejo conocido de tu padre, Tanaka Renji, fui en alguna oportunidad a tu casa. Tú deberías de haber tenido como unos 12 años, o menos- intento hacer memoria, pero realmente no lo recuerdo, pero decido fingir un poco.

\- ¡Ah, verdad!, admito que lo he olvidado un poco, pero es bueno verlo- intento sonreírle.

\- ¡Si!, bueno, te reconocí fácilmente, en tu familia se parecen. Todos tienen el cabello negro y ese porte tan regio. Se nota que ya eres todo un hombre. Y cuéntame, ¿qué tal tu familia?, ¿qué tal tu padre? -me quedo un poco boca abierto, no sabiendo como continuar.

Este comienza a mirar hacia el lado, pero antes que pueda mirar a Naruto, me adelanto, y le toco el hombro, suavemente, pero con firmeza, para que me mire. Le comienzo a hablar, rápidamente.

\- ¡Pues muy bien la verdad!, mi padre ha tenido buena salud, todos en mi familia han estado muy bien la verdad- este se gira a mirarme sorprendido, pero me sonríe, recomponiéndose de la sorpresa.

Noto como Naruto se intenta hacer más pequeño, intentando pasar inadvertido. También se pone la capucha de su polerón, tapando sus cabellos rubios.

Siento como me trona el corazón, pero hago lo posible por aparentar calma. Si este tipo llegaba a sospechar de lo que hacía aquí, y que mi acompañante era, nada menos que, Senju Naruto, sería nuestro fin.

Partiría corriendo a contárselos a todos como chisme, a mi padre, primero que todos. No, no lo iba a permitir.

\- ¡Que bueno, me alegra escuchar eso!, hoy en día, con tantos problemas alrededor, que bueno que todo esté bien para ti y tu familia- le asiento, sonriendo agradecido. O por lo menos, intento simularlo, usando todas mis clases de etiqueta- aunque, debo admitir, me sorprende verte aquí- comienzo a sentir mis pálpitos, en mi cabeza.

Me limpio las palmas que me sudan, en mis pantalones. Trago saliva imperceptiblemente- vengo a ver a un amigo- le suelto lo primero que se me ocurre.

Naruto se hace aún más pequeño. Intenta simular que está viendo algo en el celular.

\- ¡Oh!, ¿un amigo extranjero?, ¿se está quedando aquí en el hotel? - asiento, un asentimiento medio tosco, y robótico por los nervios- ¡me alegra!, los amigos siempre son necesarios- se escucha un ¡Din!, y las puertas del elevador se abren.

Las miro como hipnotizado- ¡ah, este es mi piso!, lamento no poder hablar más contigo, pero tengo unos negocios que atender, urgentes. ¡Un placer haberte visto! - le siento, y le muestro una sonrisa tiesa, pero que espero que pase normal.

Es así como este sale, y las puertas vuelven a cerrarse. El silencio es pesado, siento como Naruto deja salir un suspiro, y se deja caer al piso del elevador.

Sintiendo que las piernas también me fallan, me deslizo por la pared, hasta tocar el suelo.

Vuelve a reinar el silencio entre nosotros. Cuando las puertas vuelven a abrirse, me doy cuenta que este era nuestro piso.

Me levanto, como si estuviera en un sueño. Todo se siente extraño.

Avanzo, y siento como Naruto me sigue. Abro nuestro cuarto, y lo dejo pasar, luego cierro la puerta.

Naruto camina por el cuarto. Veo que hay una botella de agua, y una botella de vino. Esta la cama, unas toallas, y el mini refrigerador.

Nos quedamos viendo el cuarto, ninguno dice nada. El rubio camina lentamente, y medio dubitativo, se sienta en la orilla de la cama.

Me acerco a la ventana, y me quedo mirando al exterior, perdido.

Pasan los minutos y ninguno dice nada. Naruto mira perdido la habitación, mira al techo.

Está apretándose las manos, nervioso, incluso se veía un poco asustado.

"… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, vine a este hotel a tener sexo con un Senju…", frunzo el ceño.

De repente, la realidad de lo que estábamos haciendo, de las mentiras y secretos hacía nuestras familias, caen sobre mí, dejándome sin aire.

Observo la cama, dándome cuenta de lo que representaba, de lo que íbamos a hacer.

Miro hacía la figura de Naruto, que está mirando a la cama, igual de perdido que yo.

-…Esto no tendría que haber pasado- digo susurrando.

Este frunce un poco el ceño, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Me mira, un poco perdido- no es tú culpa... ¿quién iba a saber que te encontrarías con ese señor, justo aquí? - se encoge de hombros.

Me muerdo el labio, pero niego con la cabeza- no hablo de eso…. esto…entre nosotros- nos señaló- no debería haber pasado- este vuelve a fruncir el ceño, pero se encoge un poco sobre sí mismo.

Se muerde el labio, inseguro. Vuelve a mirar a la cama, y su mirada parece perderse otra vez.

Me siento en una silla cercana, y me revuelvo los cabellos. El sentimiento de inseguridad, vuelve a mí. La sensación de ser observado y juzgado, me recorre la piel.

No puedo evitar estremecerme. Vuelvo a pasarme las manos por las piernas, medio para sacarme los nervios de encima, como para sacarme el sudor de mis palmas.

-... Esto que estamos haciendo... está relación... está mal- me muerdo el labio-... tiene que parar- este levanta la mirada, y me mira.

Nos miramos por un minuto entero, sin decirnos nada. Trago saliva, y me levanto, comienzo a avanzar hacia la puerta.

-... Esto no puedo continuar... por el bien de todos…- tomo el picaporte.

Estoy de espaldas, no lo puedo ver, pero, aunque estoy diciendo estas cosas, en alguna parte de mi interior, no puedo evitar el esperar unos segundos; esperando y deseando que, me diga algo.

Que me diga que me quedé, y que todo saldrá bien. Aunque estoy diciendo todas esas cosas, no puedo el evitar sentir, este secreto y potente deseo.

Trago saliva, con la mano en el picaporte. Esperando, con mi cuerpo ansioso, pero... no salen palabras de Naruto, no me dice nada.

Me muerdo el labio, respiro lentamente, para retener cualquier lágrima traicionera que, quiera escapar de mí.

No me volteo, giro el picaporte y antes de salir, me detengo un poco- ... nos vemos Naruto- salgo del cuarto.

Camino rápidamente hacía los ascensores, y me monto en este.

"Esto es lo mejor... es lo mejor, es una locura estar juntos. Él lo sabe tan bien como yo, lo de recién, es sólo un pequeño ejemplo, de cuales podrían ser las consecuencias. Tengo que preservar el nombre de mi familia... no podemos estar juntos Dobe", me intento convencer.

Al salir del hotel, comienzo a caminar por la ciudad. El día había comenzado tan bien, y ahora... me sentía tan miserable.

Niego con la cabeza, metiéndome las manos a los bolsillos, y sigo caminando.

Mientras camino, me siento muy perdido y frío. Más encima, estábamos en medio de diciembre, literalmente, el día estaba nublado y frío, un clima que iba a acorde con mis sentimientos.

Sigo caminando, y alcanzó a notar, como una pareja va acercándose a mí.

\- ¡Diablos!, ¿por qué hace tanto frío? - estaba comentando el hombre, haciendo fricción con sus manos, intentando que se le calentaran. Su mujer se ríe. Le toma una de sus manos.

\- ¿Así está mejor? -le sonríe. El tipo le sonríe de vuelta, con una mirada de total enamorado. Le besa la mejilla. Se ríen.

Los veo alejarse, y siento un hoyo en mi estómago, las ganas de llorar se intensifican.

Niego furiosamente con la cabeza, y sigo caminando. No permitiéndome mostrarme débil.

Es así, como voy puteando a todo y a todos, mientras voy caminando por la ciudad.

Cuando ya me harto, tomo un taxi. Pero antes de que me deje en mi hogar, decido bajarme un poco antes, y caminar hacía el único lugar, en donde puedo pensar.

Al azar la mirada, veo el pequeño muelle. Vuelvo a suspirar, y me siento en la orilla.

Me quedo con los pies colgantes, mirando mi reflejo. Frunzo el ceño, mis ojos oscuros se ven apagados, casi muertos.

Tomo una piedra y hago temblar el reflejo, pero mi rostro sigue igual de triste.

"¡Arg!, soy patético", exhalo, harto. Me masajeo el cuello, pero no puedo evitar ver la hora en mi reloj. Ya eran las tres de la tarde, de hecho, al mirar a mi teléfono, me doy cuenta que tengo varías llamadas perdidas, de mi familia.

Vuelvo a suspirar, tenía que regresar.

Me levanto, ya cansado y harto. Comienzo a caminar por el muelle, en dirección a mi casa, cuando levanto la mirada, no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos.

Me detengo, no puedo evitar quedar boca abierto.

Sobre la pequeña cuesta, que hay que subir, para alcanzar el muelle. Se encuentra Naruto, doblado sobre sí mismo, con las manos en sus rodillas y resollando, exhausto.

Tiene el pelo rubio aún más salvaje, y su rostro está rojo, por la carrera que se mandó.

-…Dobe…- me quedo tieso. Este sigue resollando, y luego se endereza, intentando normalizar su respiración.

Luego este comienzo a caminar, baja la cuesta, y se acerca a mí.

Me sacudo nervioso, pero hago todo lo posible para mantenerme firme. Cruzo los brazos, lo miro como si estuviera aburrido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿por qué te ves tan cansado? - lo miro.

Este se detiene, y se pasa una mano por su cabello, ordenándolo un poco, pero sonríe. Se pasa la lengua por los labios.

-Tuve que venir corriendo. Tomé un taxi, pero igual tuve que venir corriendo dattebayo- asiento, no sabiendo que decir. Pero, tomo aire y vuelvo a insistir.

-No deberías estar acá, vete a tu casa- comienzo a caminar, pero mientras paso por su lado, este me agarra del brazo y me tira hacía atrás, para que vuelva a estar frente a él.

-Cállate- dice firmemente. Frunzo el ceño y estoy por abrir la boca, para mandarlo a la mierda, cuando este me tapa la boca con su mano- sólo cállate y escucha- lo miro enojado y confuso.

Me lo sacudo de encima, y lo miro, volviendo a cruzar los brazos. Poniendo como una barrera entre nosotros.

Este suspira-... admito que cuando pasó lo del hotel... entre en pánico, sentí miedo…- se muerde el labio, nervioso.

Siento como me tiembla el estómago por los nervios. Aprieto los brazos, presionándolos contra mi abdomen-... Naruto…- intento detenerlo.

-No, te dije que te callaras y que me escucharas- me interrumpe. Me muerdo la lengua, mirando al cielo-... sentí miedo... tú sentiste miedo, y por eso, ahora estás intentando alejarte... pero no lo voy a permitir dattebayo- bajo la mirada. Lo miro con la mente en blanco.

Naruto me estaba mirando, con una determinación en sus ojos cielo, que me hacen estremecerme. Comienzo a negar, antes de que sus palabras se metan en mi cabeza.

Este se acerca, instintivamente, me hecho hacía atrás, pero ya estoy muy cerca del borde del muelle. Si doy otro paso atrás, me caería al agua.

Respiro hondo, intentando calmarme. Este continúa hablando -... tenemos miedo, y eso está bien, somos humanos- este se encoge de hombros.

-Pero no quiero que esto acabe, porque sentí miedo... no quiero…- continúa el rubio. Me muerdo la mejilla-... sí dejo que me gane el miedo, o el pensar, que dirán las demás personas…. si te pierdo por el miedo, nunca voy a perdonármelo. Voy a arrepentirme todo el resto de mi vida, y no quiero eso- no puedo evitar soltar una exhalación sorprendido.

Siento como las mejillas se me colorean. Naruto se acerca lentamente, colocándose frente a mí, y me apoya sus manos, en mis mejillas.

No puedo decir nada, sólo lo miro -... me arrepentiría por siempre, si te dejo ir, porque…- este traga saliva, nervioso, pero al parecer, decidido- porque me enamoré de ti Sasuke... y ya no puedo ocultarlo-se encoge de hombros.

-... Usoratonkachi…- es lo único que puedo decir, este se ríe.

-Me enamoré de tus motes que me pones, de tus fruncimientos de ceños, de tus bromas, del amor que le tienes a tu familia... de tu pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa- me dice este.

\- …. ¿En serio? - pregunto, con el corazón en mi boca.

-En serio- responde sin dudar.

Cierro los ojos, pero ya no puedo más, ya no puedo seguir peleando contra este sentimiento, que me invade todo el cuerpo.

-Sé que las cosas son complicadas. Esta lo de nuestras familias, pero sé que podemos encontrar una solución, porque no quiero perderte. Tal vez, con el tiempo, podamos…- me abalanzó y lo beso, silenciando sus palabras.

Este se queda tieso por la sorpresa, pero luego me regresa el beso. Cuando nos separamos, no puedo evitar sonreír- tú hablas mucho Dobe- este se ríe.

-Me pasa cuando estoy nervioso... Sasuke- me llama. Suspiro, pero le acaricio las mejillas.

-... Yo también me enamoré de ti…- me encojo de hombros-... y estoy harto de fingir que puedo... olvidarlo, o superarlo…- este me mira sorprendido.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco, ante mis palabras cursis, pero este me vuelve a besar, y se me olvida la vergüenza.

-... Vámonos lejos, donde no nos puedan molestar- me dice este, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

Suspiro, pero me doy cuenta que es la única solución-... mañana- este me mira- luego del colegio y el trabajo, tomemos un bus, y nos vamos lejos por el fin de semana- este asiente.

-Arrendemos una cabaña…podemos poner de excusa que, vamos con los amigos-se encoge de hombros.

Asiento- nos vamos a la montaña, ahí nadie nos va a reconocer- apoyo su idea. Este asiente sonriente.

Me siento nervioso, pero feliz, esto es lo que deseaba.

"¿Por qué tenía que sentirme mal, por lo que sentía?", recuerdo a la pareja caminando en la ciudad.

Yo también quería estar con la persona que amaba, libremente. Y no iba a permitir que Naruto se me escapara, ni por el miedo, ni por mi orgullo.

"No pienso volver a soltarte Dobe", pienso, mientras lo besaba.


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Holi, gracias por los vistos y comentarios!. ¡Bueno!, este capítulo me quedó bien largo, es el más largo hasta la fecha, porque quería que no fuera sólo sexo entre Naruto y Sasuke, sino que; conversaran, bromearan, se conocieran más, etc. Hay un meme de Pumba, que dice; "Yo soy un cerdo decente", y bueno, es exactamente eso con mis historias, que tengan drama y trama. Así que, eso, espero que les guste. **

"Our nest of love and sex"

_(música de fondo, Firestone, Kygo)_

**Sasuke**

Durante todo el día, me encuentro con un nudo en el estómago. Luego de evadir las preguntas preocupadas de mis familiares ayer, tuve que inventar la excusa de que, estaba con mis amigos. Y que, de hecho, habíamos hecho planes para ir de acampada, fuera de la ciudad.

Ya con eso, me bombardearon a preguntas, pero pude eludirlas. Papá e Itachi, no vieron tanto problema, pero mamá me lleno en preguntas, preocupada.

Las tuve que eludir, o ya tal cual, tuve que mentirle otra vez, lo cual, no me gustaba, pero no había otra opción. Cuando por fin, pude escaparme a mi cuarto, me metí en el computador, y compré los boletos de bus, y arrendé una cabaña en las afueras de Tokio.

-"Te transfiero altiro. ¿Entonces, mañana a las cinco de la tarde, en el terminal? -", me pregunta Naruto por mensaje.

-"Así es, el bus sale a las 17:30 de Tokio, y deberíamos estar llegando allá, tipo 19:30-20:00. Así que no llegues tarde"-le contesto.

-"Descuida, ahí estaré", me manda emojis sonrientes. Ruedo los ojos, pero todo estaba hecho y dicho, no había vuelta atrás, y la verdad es que, no quería echarme atrás.

Con eso en mente, armo un pequeño bolso de ropa, y luego me voy a dormir. Los sucesos del día dándome vueltas en la cabeza, al igual que las palabras de amor del Dobe.

En la oscuridad de mi cuarto, no puedo evitar sonreír feliz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente, soy un manojo de nervios. Me cuesta concentrarme durante las clases, tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo. Cuando dan un receso, me siento exhausto.

Escucho a mis amigos conversar adelante mío. De repente, recuerdo la excusa que le había dado a mis padres, sobre mi paradero durante este fin de semana.

Frunzo el ceño, pero tal vez, era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Me adelanto.

-Oigan- los llamó, estos dejan de hablar y me miran.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? - me pregunta Suigetsu.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema? - Karin se apega a mí. Suspiro, revolviéndome el cabello.

-Necesito pedirles un favor- estos me miran. Aparento una tranquilidad que, realmente no siento- si por casualidad mis padres los llaman, durante este fin de semana. Todos estamos juntos, fuera de la ciudad, ¿de acuerdo? - ellos parpadean.

-A ver, a ver, tiempo fuera- Suigetsu mueve los brazos. Ruedo los ojos- ¿cómo es eso que, quieres que le digamos a tus padres una mentira?, ¿o realmente vamos de excursión? - este me mira haciendo una mueca.

Suspiro- no, no vamos. Yo voy- le digo claro, y sin tapujos.

\- ¿Y a dónde vas tú solo? -vuelve a la carga el peli plateado.

-Ese es mi problema- este me mira, con un tick en el ojo.

Jugo no dice nada. Karin se queda callada, pero luego abre los ojos sorprendida, me mira alzando las cejas. Suspiro internamente, sé que descubrió la verdad, le asiento.

\- ¡Definitivamente, quiero conocerlo!, ¡me lo tienes que presentar!, debe ser muy especial- exclama emocionada. Suigetsu y Jugo la miran confusos.

\- ¿A quién te tiene que presentar? - el peli plateado la mira extrañado.

\- ¿Qué te importa? - mira su celular, ignorando al otro. Este vuelve a enojarse- y si, no te preocupes, tus padres si llaman, los despisto-me sonríe la peli roja.

Le asiento agradecido.

\- ¡Pues yo ya me perdí!, ¡en serio! - grita exasperado Suigetsu- ¡bien!, ¡como sea!, le miento a tus padres si llaman- asiento agradecido.

Jugo sólo me hace una señal con la cabeza. Sé que está conmigo.

Más tranquilo, ahora que mi coartada estaba más sólida. Regreso a clases.

El resto del día es un verdadero parto, pero cuando por fin termina. Salgo del instituto, y me subo a la limosina, poniéndome el traje de negocios.

\- ¿Todo bien joven Sasuke? - me recibe Kabuto, el chofer.

-Hola, y si, gracias. Vamos primero a la casa, tengo que recoger un bolso, y luego de la reunión, te pido que me vayas a dejar al terminal de buses- le indico, mientras me ato la corbata.

-A sus órdenes-nos ponemos en marcha.

Al llegar a la casa, voy corriendo a mi cuarto y tomó mi bolso.

\- ¡Hey Sasuke! - me giro. Nii-san viene corriendo- ¿vas para la empresa o no?, aprovéchame de llevar-ruedo los ojos, pero asiento.

Cuando nos montamos en la limusina. Itachi me comenta, mientras chatea en su teléfono- ¿y a qué se debe que de repente, tengas tantas ganas de salir de la ciudad? - frunzo el ceño, pero sólo me encojo de hombros.

-Nada en particular, me invitaron mis amigos, y pensé que igual era buena idea, para desestresarme un poco-le digo como si nada, mientras miro por la ventana.

-Umm, quien como tú hermanito- me sonríe.

Asiento, pero intento ignorar los nervios. Cuando llegamos, nos dirigimos a la sala de reuniones.

Antes de entrar, puedo escuchar como la familia de Naruto está hablando.

-… ¿Tus llaves? - escucho que pregunta Tsunade-san.

-Si- dice Naruto, con voz de estar harto y cansado.

\- ¿Tu billetera? - pregunta esta vez Tobirama-san.

-También- suspira Naruto.

\- ¿Tu cabeza? - pregunta esta vez Jiraiya-san.

Cuando entramos a la sala, veo que Naruto le lanza a su abuelo, uno de los plumones que se usan para anotar cosas en la pizarra.

Ruedo los ojos, este Dobe y su paciencia.

-Naruto- lo reta su padre. Este señala a su abuelo, haciendo una mueca.

\- ¡Él empezó dattebayo! - todos suspiran.

-Buenos tardes, ¿hay algún problema? - Itachi dice suavemente. Todos se giran a mirarnos.

\- ¡Ah, buenas tardes!, no, no hay problemas, pasen- nos invita Minato-san- le estábamos recordando a Naruto, cosas que tiene que tener, para quedarse con unos amigos- nos sonríe.

El mencionado suspira- sólo voy a quedarme con unos amigos. Voy a estar aquí mismo en la ciudad- se encoge de hombros.

"Si su padre supiera", no puedo evitar pensar. Unos minutos después que, llegan papá y el tío Obito, es que comienza la reunión.

Si las clases fueron un parto, no sé qué es esto. Cada tanto con Naruto, nos dábamos miradas, y las ansias me devoraban.

Cuando por fin, termina la reunión. Me levanto y miro la hora. Un cuarto para las cinco, había que moverse rápido.

-Bueno Sasuke, ten mucho cuidado, y cualquier cosa, nos llamas- me despide papá. Le asiento.

-Diviértete hermanito-me desordena el cabello Itachi. Le hago una mueca.

Me despido de los demás, paso al baño rápidamente, y me subo a la limosina. Donde batalló, nuevamente, por quitarme el traje, y ponerme ropa normal.

Antes de darme cuenta, ya estamos en el terminal. Tomo el bolso y me despido de Kabuto.

Doy un respiro para calmar mis nervios, pero por lo menos, no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que, llega un taxi. De este, sale Naruto, también con ropa normal, y con un bolso.

Me mira, y me sonríe. Le devuelvo la sonrisa, este le paga al taxista, y se aproxima a mí.

\- ¿Listo? - me susurra. Mi estómago vuelve a saltar. Le asiento.

Una vez que encontramos el bus, y nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos. Me permito exhalar lentamente, dejando ir mi nerviosismo.

-No puedo creer que, por fin estemos aquí, el día se me hizo eterno dattebayo. Más encima, justo hoy día, me hicieron una evaluación sorpresa- bufa molesto el rubio.

No puedo evitar reírme. Este me sonríe- así que, te aviso altiro que planeo utilizarte de almohada durante el viaje- le hago una mueca.

-Ni lo sueñes. Algo me dice que, eres de los que babean dormido- este desvía la mirada.

-No, no, ¿cómo crees?, son imaginaciones tuyas-se rasca la mejilla. Le miro con un tick en el ojo.

-Tú no sabes mentir usoratonkachi- este me hace una mueca.

Cuando por fin nos ponemos en movimiento, aprovechamos de ponernos al día. Luego de un rato, me pongo un audífono, escuchando música, Naruto se pone a dibujar en la ventana. Como hacía frio, la ventana estaba empañada.

\- ¿Eso es un gato? - miro su dibujo. Este bufa molesto.

\- ¡Claro que no!, ¡es Kurama dattebayo! - no puedo evitar reírme un poco. Este me pega.

-Es un gato, mira, sólo te faltó hacerle los bigotes- se los dibujo.

-Genial, arruinaste mi obra maestra- vuelvo a bufar divertido.

Este me mira haciendo un puchero. Ya no pudiendo aguantarme, me adelanto y lo beso.

Por lo menos, estábamos en los últimos asientos del bus.

Este me devuelve el beso, enredando su lengua con la mía. Cuando nos separamos, me mira con sus ojos azules, brillando.

\- ¿Ya te dicho, que te quiero? - me susurra. Se me colorean un poco las mejillas, pero asiento. Este Dobe que era tan abierto con sus palabras.

-Si, creo que ya me lo habías dicho- le susurro también. Lo beso de vuelta.

Me costaba decir las cosas tan abiertas como él lo hacía. Pero por lo menos, quería demostrarle de esta forma, que yo también lo quería.

Al separarnos, me sonríe y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

\- ¿Me vas a usar de almohada, o no? - sigo en un suspiro.

-Despiértame cuando lleguemos- ruedo los ojos. Pero, me acomodo en el asiento, y dejo que se acomode.

Unos minutos después, lo escucho roncar suavemente. Lo miro, estaba totalmente noqueado.

Admito que, no me da la frialdad en mi corazón, de apartarlo. Es así que, lentamente, también comienzo a adormilarme, y antes de darme cuenta, me quedo dormido, con mi mejilla apoyada en su cabeza.

Lo que finalmente me despierta, es el bus cuando se detiene. Escucho al resto de pasajeros, levantarse y comenzar a buscar sus bolsos y demás.

Me desperezo, bostezando, y miro hacia el rubio, que sigue durmiendo sobre mi hombro.

Lo sacudo un poco. Este se queja- oe Dobe, vamos, ya llegamos- Naruto se levanta un poco, y comienza a mirar a todos lados.

\- ¡Vaya!, es como estar en otro país- dice el Dobe, al mirar por la ventana. También miro un poco, todo estaba nevado, y era un pueblito pequeño, donde primaba la naturaleza.

-Vamos- me levanto, este me sigue.

Es así como vamos por los bolsos, y luego tómanos un taxi, el cual nos deja a las afueras de las cabañas.

Cuando llegamos a recepción, nos reciben sonrientes, y nos hacen montarnos en un pequeño auto, el cual nos va a dejar directamente a nuestra cabaña.

Era un área bastante extensa, y donde una cabaña estaba alejada de la otra, por la nieve y por lo metros, unos dos kilómetros.

En sí, nadie nos iba a molestar.

-Bueno, hace poco dejamos la cocina implementada, hay comida para su estadía, les debería sobrar incluso. Y también dejamos la chimenea funcionando. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, utilicen el teléfono de la sala, y se contactaran con recepción. Aquí tienen la llave, disfruten su estadía- nos sonríe el joven, que nos vino a dejar a la cabaña.

Le agradecemos y entramos. Nos quitamos los zapatos, y curioseamos el interior.

Escucho como Naruto se mete al baño. Miro la sala, era amplia, y todo era de madera, era como estar dentro de un cuento de hadas.

La chimenea en la sala, calentaba la cabaña entera.

Veo que la cabaña es; la sala, que tiene un sillón y una tele, un baño, la cocina, y listo, eso era el primer piso. Al subir por una angosta escalera, llego al segundo piso, que básicamente, era una gran cama matrimonial; un armario, un sillón, y dos veladores.

Eso era todo, y si uno se inclinaba un poco más allá de donde terminaba la cama, uno podía tener vista a la sala.

De hecho, uno desde la sala, podía mirar al segundo piso, no había una pared que separara este cuarto.

Se notaba que, era una cabaña para parejas, o para matrimonios recién casados. Una familia no cabía aquí.

\- ¿Sasuke? - me llama el Dobe, me inclino sobre la barandilla, y miro hacia abajo.

-Aquí arriba- este mira en mi dirección.

\- ¡Wow!, ¡me gusta dattebayo!, esta cabaña tiene estilo- el rubio sube y deja los bolsos.

-Así es, nos dejaron todo listo, en verdad hay harta comida- comento bajando, y revisando la cocina.

Aprovecho de ir al baño, ahora que salió el Dobe. Cuando salgo, y vuelvo a subir, este está sentado en la cama, pensativo.

\- ¿Qué piensas tanto Dobe? -este me mira.

-Estaba pensando que, si alguien entra a interrumpirnos, aunque sea el Yeti de las nieves, me rindo-este levanta las manos- será que, en verdad, el destino no quiere que estemos juntos- no puedo evitar rodar los ojos. Este se ríe.

Me acerco a Naruto- pues si viene el Yeti de las nieves, va a conocer la furia de un Uchiha- le digo, parándome al frente de él.

Este se ríe, y levanta los brazos, los envuelve en mi cintura. Yo reposo mis brazos en sus hombros, acariciando sus cabellos.

-Sería interesante ver eso- casi al mismo tiempo, nos inclinamos sobre el otro, y nos besamos.

El beso es tranquilo y dulce al principio, pero luego, nuestras lenguas bailan juntas. Lo beso más rudamente, tomándolo de su cabello, y haciendo que levante la cabeza.

Este tira de mí, y me bota en la cama, a su lado. Nos acomodamos y lo estrecho entre mis brazos.

Este me acaricia la cintura, apartando mi polera.

Me separo un poco, y ya de un tirón, le saco su polerón y polera. Sinceramente, ya no estaba para preliminares.

El rubio se ríe, leyendo mis pensamientos, pero me deja desnudarlo.

De hecho, cuando lo dejo con su torso al aire, este prosigue a quitarme también mis ropas. Cada uno, batallando por quitarse la ropa.

Cuando por fin, ya no queda ninguna tela que nos separe, me apego a su cuerpo tibio, y paso mi pierna, por sobre su cintura, aprisionándolo.

Este gime, y se presiona contra mí, siento como me presiona su paquete contra mí.

También me sorprende darme cuenta que, el Dobe ya estaba bastante excitado, bueno, yo también ya lo estaba.

Ya parecíamos animales, ya no podíamos pensar. Recorro su espalda con mis manos, este me besa más desesperado, sentía como un poco de saliva se nos escapaba, pero no nos importaba.

Este me recorre con sus manos; toca mis bíceps, mi abdomen, recorre mis piernas. No puedo evitar suspirar, intento ahogarlos un poco por la vergüenza, pero Naruto desciende sus manos hasta mi culo, y lo aprieta a su antojo.

Vuelvo a morderme la lengua. Naruto gruñe, me besa las mejillas, me muerde mi oído.

\- ¿Por qué te contienes?, te quiero escuchar Teme- me susurra este. Me sorprendo, este me sonríe, con una sonrisa traviesa y busca pleitos.

Siento recorrerme un escalofrío. Este comienza a besar mi cuerpo, me besa el cuello, me besa el pecho.

Vuelvo a saltar sorprendido, cuando este me comienza a besar y a morder suavemente, mis tetillas.

Le beso el cuello, casi mordiéndolo. Este gime feliz, sigue con su recorrido de besos. Me besa el abdomen, y... cierro los ojos, dejando salir un gemido involuntario.

-Naruto... no…- intento detenerlo. Sentía mi cara colorada, medio por el placer que sentía, medio por la vergüenza.

El rubio me había besado mi miembro, e incluso ahora, me lo estaba masajeando con su mano.

Comienzo a ver borroso- ¿qué no quieres? - me dice este. Intento apartarlo.

-No... no tienes que hacerlo... es un poco denigrante-intento decirle.

Tenía que admitir que había dejado, en más de una ocasión, que alguien me lo mamara, pero esto era distinto. Naruto era Naruto, alguien que estaba a mi altura, no podía pedirle que hiciera esto.

Este frunce el ceño, y se acomoda, para verme de frente- ¿tú crees que, lo que hago, me hace ser débil? - este me mira firme.

Frunzo el ceño, pero no puedo evitar asentir. Este me mira comprensivo, suspira- bueno, déjame decirte que, lo hago porque me da la gana. Y porque quiero llevarte a ver estrellas. Y no me siento débil por ello dattebayo... de hecho…- este vuelve a sonreírme, y desciende hasta mi miembro.

Intento detenerlo, pero de un fluido movimiento, me envuelve con su boca. Cierro los ojos, soltando un gemido-… me hace sentir invencible- me dice este, soltando mi miembro.

Lo miro en una bruma acalorada, este vuelve a hacer de las suyas. No puedo evitar gemir, y removerme, este me mantiene quieto con sus manos, y me atiende.

La sensación era gloriosa, muy cálida, y tenía que admitirlo, el Dobe lo hacía hábilmente.  
Cuando siento que comienzo a venirme, intento advertirle, pero este sigue, y el orgasmo me llega, dejándome sin aliento.

Un espasmo fuerte me recorre, los gemidos y suspiros, ya no puedo retenerlos. A la mierda mi vergüenza.

\- ¿Te gustó? - Naruto se aproxima a mí, y se deja caer suavemente, sobre mi pecho.

No puedo evitar sentir otro espasmo, cuando lo veo sonreír, y ver que, por su barbilla, le recorre una pequeña mancha de mi esencia. Lo limpio, y le asiento. No hablo, porque no confío en mi voz, estaba recién comenzando a tranquilizar mi respiración.

Este se ríe, con actitud triunfadora, y me acaricia el pecho. Yo también lo acaricio.

\- ¿Confías en mí? - este me susurra. Siento los nervios otra vez, pero le asiento.

Este se levanta, abandonando mi lado, y rebusca algo en su bolso.

Vuelvo a colorearme, al darme cuenta, lo bien dotado que era Naruto, y ahora, luego de atenderme, él estaba totalmente excitado.

Vuelvo a sentir mi estómago temblar por los nervios. "¿Podría recibirlo?", trago saliva, nervioso.

Este regresa, me acaricia otro poco, de seguro sabe de mis nervios. Nos besamos otro poco, pero luego este me da la vuelta, y lo siento posicionándose atrás mío.

Me pone en cuatro y tantea mi culo. Me muerdo la lengua.

"¿Así va a ser nuestra primera vez?", admito que tal vez así, era más fácil. Me ahorraba un poco la vergüenza de verlo de frente, y que viera mi dolor y placer.

De seguro el Dobe también estaba pensando así, pero me sacudo, y le doy vuelta, este me mira sorprendido.

Lo dejo abajo mío, y pongo cada pierna, a cada lado de su cintura. Masajeo un poco su miembro. Este gime.

Este pese a todo, me mira interrogante.

-Hazlo- le digo firme.

Este se echa un poco de lubricante en la mano, y comienza a tantear mi entrada. La sensación de la intromisión del primer dedo, es extraña e incómoda, pero mientras este masajea, comienzo a acostumbrarme.

El Dobe es increíblemente paciente, va lentamente, por mucho que sé que está en el límite, pero se alza y me besa. Mientras me besa, va metiendo uno, dos, hasta tres dedos.

Y es ahí, cuando sé que estoy listo. Este también se da cuenta, porque saca su mano y me susurra- tú marca el ritmo, yo te sigo- este se recuesta, tomándome de la cintura.

Inspiró lentamente, pero decidido, me levanto un poco, tomo el miembro de Naruto, y lo guio a mi entrada.

Donde lentamente, y con la ayuda de Naruto, me voy sentando sobre este, mientras se adentra en mi interior.

Cuando lo logro por completo, ambos suspiramos, dejando ir los nervios.

Cuando me acostumbro, me agarro de su pecho, y comienzo a cabalgarlo. Este me agarra de la cintura, y me sigue.

Lo que sigue los próximos minutos, francamente, es una serie de sonidos obscenos, pero que nos llevan al límite. La cama incluso pareciera que se va a partir, ya que, ambos somos brutos, y cuando por fin, comienzo a sentir mi liberación.

Cierro los ojos, enderezando mi espalda naturalmente, y ahí, es cuando el orgasmo me golpea. Dejando ir un gemido gustoso, me corro sobre Naruto.

El cual, un minuto después, también se libera. Siento algo cálido en mi culo, pero dándome igual, me dejo caer sobre este, resollando feliz y exhausto.

Siento un espasmo en Naruto, y este hace pequeñas estocadas dentro mío, para relajarse. Vuelvo a suspirar, pleno y feliz.

Luego de unos minutos, Naruto nos da vuelta, y quedamos frente a frente. Este vuelve a besarme, y comienza a empujarme y a dejarme abajo de él.

Levanto mis piernas, y las envuelvo en su cintura. Este guía su miembro hacía mi entrada, y este vuelve a penetrarme.

En esta posición, siento como el Dobe llega más profundo. Es así, como volvemos a empezar, esta vez, él llevando el control y yo dejándolo ser.

Pero, sorprendentemente, ya no me avergonzaba- gime amor, estamos solos dattebayo- me susurra este.

Lo vuelvo a besar, Naruto tenía razón, aquí nadie nos iba a molestar. Me dejo amar por este rubio, y lo abrazo sin soltarlo hasta el final, donde volvemos a vaciarnos, y nos dejamos caer exhaustos sobre el otro.

Nos metemos vamos las sábanas. Al echarle una mirada al reloj de la mesita, veo que son las dos de la mañana, y creo que habíamos llegado como a las 8 de la tarde.

Suspiro feliz y exhausto, me doy vuelta y dejo que Naruto me abrace por detrás. Antes de darme cuenta, me quedo profundamente dormido.

**Naruto**

Hago una mueca, sintiendo algo en mi cara, cuando abro mis ojos con dificultad, veo que es Sasuke, quien me está picando la cara, sonriendo malvadamente.

\- ¡Ay Teme!, deja dormir- me doy la vuelta, tapándome con las sábanas.

-Pues seguiría durmiendo, pero alguien me estaba asfixiando, porque me estaba abrazando muy fuerte- levanto un poco la cabeza, y me doy vuelta.

Este me mira molesto.

-... ¿Te estaba abrazando muy fuerte? - este asiente.

-Como una especie de Koala estrangulador- no puedo evitar bufar divertido. Este igual se ríe, y se deja caer sobre la almohada.

Me pongo sobre él, y le doy un beso suave.

-Buenos días... y lo lamento dattebayo- le digo, un poquito colorado- desde niño, suelo dormir abrazado a mi almohada- este niega con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué no me extraña viniendo de ti? - me río.

Le echo un vistazo, su perfecto pelo negro, ahora estaba desordenado, tenía sus ojos oscuros brillantes, y las mejillas blancas, un poco coloreadas.

No puedo aguantarme, y busco sus labios de nuevo. Lo disfruto al máximo, jugando con su lengua.

Tal vez, de seguir así, podríamos haberlo hecho otra vez, además, por lo general, yo solía despertar un poco excitado, pero justo cuando nos estábamos poniendo a tono. Mi estómago gruñe, y como si lo estuviera apoyando, el estómago de Sasuke hace otro tanto.

Nos miramos sorprendidos. Luego nos reímos los dos. Recuerdo que no habíamos comido nada desde que salimos de la empresa.

\- ¿Qué tal si desayunamos? - le beso el pecho, este asiente.

Al levantarnos, no puedo evitar mirarlo. Sasuke era muy bello, con su piel blanca, y ese porte que portaba, podía pasar por alguien de la realeza.

No aguantándome, le pellizcó el culo, este salta sorprendido. Le sonrió travieso.

Este se abalanza sobre mí, pero logro evadirlo. Este me tira otra vez sobre la cama, y nuevamente, no nos aguantamos las ganas de acariciarnos y besarnos.

Y como protesta, nuestros estómagos vuelven a gruñir- ya Dobe, vamos a comer, sino vamos a follar sin energías- este se levanta.

-Puede que tengas razón- me levanto, y busco en mi bolso, ropa para ponerme.

Bajamos, entre codazos y pellizcos juguetones, pero me escapo de sus manos, yendo al baño.

\- ¡No te vas a escapar de mí! - me grita este.

Al mirarme al espejo, veo que tengo el cabello hecho un desastre. Tenía distintas marcas de chupetones en mi cuello, y en mi pecho.

Veo unas cuantas marcas de uñas en mi espalda, y eso, sólo me hace sonreír orgulloso. Había logrado llevar al Teme a su límite, tanto para clavarme las uñas en mi piel.

Sonriendo como imbécil enamorado, lo cual soy. Hago mis necesidades rápidamente, y me mojo la cara.

Al salir, Sasuke me estaba esperando- ¿ya no puedes estar sin mí? - le digo, para molestarlo.

-Sólo hay un baño Dobe, aparta- me dice. Me río, pero al pasar, vuelvo a pellizcarle el culo.

Este vuelve a saltar-idiota- susurra. Me río, feliz.

Me dirijo a la cocina, y me pongo a rebuscar en el refrigerador. Ataco un cartón de leche, y me saco una manzana.

-Por lo menos, pon la mesa animalito- me dice el moreno. Lo miro, trago con dificultad.

\- ¡Oh vamos!, ¿para qué vamos a estar con las clases de ética, aquí, en mitad de la nada? - le contesto.

-Sólo pon la mesa- me aparta. Vuelvo a suspirar, pero lo dejo ser por la paz.

El Teme era habilidoso en la cocina, menos mal, porque yo soy un desastre. Lo máximo que podía hacer, era preparar fideos, rámenes instantáneos, y unos huevos revueltos. Lo sé, no era el mejor historial, pero, en fin.

Sasuke nos prepara un omelete, y unas tostadas. Me pelo unas frutas, preparamos café, y antes de darme cuenta, tenemos un muy rico desayuno frente a nosotros.

Comemos entre bromas, y toques debajo de la mesa.

Cuando terminamos, me siento con energías renovadas. Sonrió zorrunamente.

Atrapo en un abrazo a Sasuke, que está de espaldas, intentando lavar los platos, y comienzo a morder su oído. Este suspira, y se apoya contra mí.

-… ¿Quieres tomar un baño? - le susurro. Beso y chupo su cuello.

Este asiente, y me sigue. Es así como, nos metemos al baño, nos desvestimos y nos metemos a la ducha juntos.

El agua caliente, relaja mis músculos, y hace el proceso mucho más fácil. Tanteo la entrada de Sasuke, y voy dilatándola. Este se cuelga de mí, con una pierna levantada y envuelta, en mi cintura.

Yo sigo acariciándolo, hasta que siento que está listo. Tal vez sea el agua, o que el cuerpo de Sasuke, se estaba acostumbrando.

La cosa es que, me deslizo con facilidad dentro suyo. Su interior estrecho y cálido me recibe, por lo cual, no puedo evitar gemir.

Por lo menos, mi moreno cierra los ojos, y deja salir sus gemidos. Me hace sonreír feliz que, ya esté dejando ir su vergüenza y orgullo, conmigo.

Agarro a Sasuke del culo, con ambas manos, y le voy marcando el ritmo, presionándolo contra mi miembro.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme, ante los sonidos obscenos que producimos, más encima, amplificados por el agua. Pero no puedo negar, que me encantaba, podría vivir de este momento.

Cuando el agua caliente y el movimiento, ya no me dejan pensar, voy sintiendo que el final está cerca. Le bajo al ritmo, pese a que Sasuke me gruñe, pero cuando llega el orgasmo, es mucho mejor.

Con un espasmo suave, pero potente, me corro dentro del moreno. Quien, casi al instante, también se deja ir.

Por lo menos, en la ducha, todo se lava. Agarro a Sasuke, mientras que los últimos espasmos me recorren, aliviando mi cuerpo.

El moreno me besa, y luego de eso, nos terminamos lavando entre ambos. No sé cómo, no lo terminamos haciendo otra vez.

Pero al salir del baño, un poco cansados igual, decidimos echarnos en el sillón, y ver una película.

-... No entiendo, ¿por qué él, no le dice la verdad al otro tipo? - le pregunto al moreno.

Estábamos acostados, y yo estaba con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Este distraídamente, me acariciaba los cabellos.

-Porque si le dice, el plan se va a la mierda. Pon atención Dobe- me regaña. Me río y vuelvo a acomodarme. Nos envuelvo mejor con el chal, ya que, "¡mierda que hacía frío!"

Por lo menos, teníamos la chimenea. Cuando termina, nos vamos a almorzar. Donde de nuevo, es gracias a Sasuke que, comemos rico.

-Bien, tú lavas, y también lo del desayuno- me dice este. Lo miro boca abierto.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿cómo que yo lavo?, ¿ahora soy el sirviente? - levanto los brazos, incrédulo.

Este me mira firme- yo cociné, tú lavas. Además, me voy a ir a tomar una siesta- no puedo evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Te dejé agotado dattebayo? - este rueda los ojos, pero se le colorean un poco las mejillas.

-Usoratonkachi- susurra, saliendo de la cocina. Yo sonrió orgulloso, y por eso, no le insisto más.

-Oe Sasuke, eso sí, en mi bolso, en el bolsillo de afuera, están mis audífonos, ¿lánzamelos, por favor? - le grito. Este suspira, pero me los tira.

Suspiro, viendo la pila de cosas por lavar, pero supongo que era lo justo, el Teme cocinó, yo tenía que lavar.

Me pongo los audífonos, y le subo a la música.

Mientras lavo, no puedo evitar ponerme a mover la cabeza, sintiendo el ritmo. Antes de darme cuenta, me pongo a rapear mientras lavo los sartenes.

_\- I just wanna be the best at what I know. Better than the rest just watch me grow- _muevo las manos.

Esto provoca que la espuma salte para todos lados, pero no me importa. Ya estaba animado.

_-Put me to the test and watch me go._ _This is my quest I'ma make it known._ _They call me obsessive oh I know- _sigo cantando.

Cuando ya voy por el último plato, canto un poco más alto_\- Call me selective with my notes. Call me aggressive with my flow. ¡Call me offensive even though! - _casi estampo el último plato, cuando lo dejo a un lado para que se seque.

Cuando ya me voy a dar vuelta, siento que me piñizcan el culo. Salto sorprendido, me doy la vuelta sorprendido.

Obviamente, era Sasuke, pero como había estado tan metido en mi música, no lo había escuchado acercarse.

Este se ríe- ¡Dios Sasuke!, casi me da un infarto- lo miro feo, este me sonríe- ¿no habías ido a dormir? - este se encoge de hombros.

-Lo intenté, pero cierta persona se puso a rapear, y tuve que venir a verla... verte es todo un espectáculo- dice este divertido.

Levanto las manos, dándome aires - pura calidad, brother- este bufa divertido, rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, si no vas a dormir... -me aproximó seductoramente. Este me mira fijamente.

Lo beso, y luego le muerdo suavemente su oído, este se suaviza en mis brazos. Me acerco y le susurro-... ¿te apetece ver otra película? - este abre los ojos.

Antes que pueda golpearme, salgo corriendo- ¡ven aquí idiota! - este me persigue, abochornado y furioso.

Mientras corro, me río a carcajadas- ¿qué pasa?, ¿te dejé necesitado? - me burlo.

Este agarra un cojín y me lo tira- fallaste- esta vez, este me lanza el control de la tele.

Me logro tirar al suelo para evitar el proyectil, el cual se impacta contra un sillón, menos mal- ¡oe! que, si te echas el control de la tele, estamos jodidos dattebayo- me volteo a verlo, pero este estaba a mi lado, haciéndose crujir los nudillos.

\- ¿Así que estamos bromistas eh? - trago saliva, intento volver a escapar, pero este me ataja, y me da un puñetazo en el costado.

\- ¡Itai Sasuke!, ¡sólo fue una bromita! - me lamento.

-Pues ya sabes que ocurre, cuando haces tus bromitas. Ahora, busca una película potable- le hago un puchero, pero me levanto.

Es así como pasamos la tarde, tirados en el sillón. Creo que los dos, en cierto momento, nos quedamos dormidos, porque al despertar, ya está oscuro.

-Umm, ¿Sasuke? - este se remueve y me mira. Estaba con su cabeza sobre mi pecho, lo miro enternecido, y le peino sus cabellos.

Este parece relajarse- ¿vas a ronronear? - lo vuelvo a molestar.

-… ¿Por qué siempre jodes todo? - dice este suspirando, y comenzando a levantarse. Me cago de la risa.

-Me encanta joderte... en todos los sentidos- le susurro, luego de haberme levantado un poco.

Este vuelve a rodar los ojos, pero me roba un beso.

Reviso mi celular, y luego de mandar unos mensajes a mi familia, asegurando que todo estaba bien, nos dedicamos a comer.

Cuando terminamos, me doy cuenta que el frío estaba aumentando. Miro hacia afuera, el vidrio estaba empañado del frío, pero alcanzo a ver que estaba nevando.

\- ¡Diablos!, está nevando y ni idea de cómo prender esa chimenea dattebayo- exclamo, sintiendo un estremecimiento.

Sasuke suspira- Dobe- lo miro feo, pero este me ignora, y se aproxima a la chimenea.

Aparta la reja que protege de caerse algo, le mete leña, y le echa un fósforo. Y con una vara de fiero, de manera diestra, comienza a hacer que el fuego cobre vida.

Lo miro sorprendido. Me aproximó- ¡genial!, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?, es como de la edad de piedra, eso que hiciste- este niega con la cabeza.

-De la época feudal, usoratonkachi- me río, llevándome la mano a la cabeza.

-Es lo mismo- este vuelve a suspirar. Miro como el fuego comienza cobrar vida, se estaba muy cálido aquí- tengo una idea- este frunce el ceño, pero subo al segundo piso.

Busco en el armario y lo encuentro, un futón. Lo tomo, junto a otras mantas y bajo.

Lo extiendo frente a la chimenea- así no pasaremos frío- este ríe, pero asiente.

Es así como nos acomodamos, Sasuke se queda sentado, y con su espalda apoyada en el sillón. Yo me acuesto, y apoyo la cabeza en sus piernas. Este me acaricia los cabellos, distraídamente.

-Oye en serio, ¿dónde aprendiste eso? - le pregunto curioso. Siento como se encoge de hombros.

-No es la gran cosa, es sólo que, mis abuelos maternos, viven en el campo, les gusta eso, no quisieron tener nada que ver con la empresa. Cuando vamos a visitarlos, su casa es simple y tradicional... -este se ríe, lo miro curioso- incluso nos hacen usar kimono, y cortar leña. Cuando los visítanos, es como viajar en el tiempo, a la época feudal- lo miro maravillado.

\- ¿En serio?, igual debe ser divertido. Siempre me ha dado curiosidad, como es andar con kimono... -yo también me río, recordando algo- cuando era niño, quería que me compraran una katana, yo quería ser un samurái- el moreno se ríe.

-Yo también quería eso... mi abuelo tiene una de hecho, perteneció a mi tatarabuelo. Aunque nunca me ha dejado tocarla-me sigue contando.

\- ¡¿En serio?!- me vuelvo a girar, para mirarlo hacia arriba. Este asiente, sigue acariciándome.

-Una vez, con Itachi, intentamos tomarla…- este hace una mueca. Me imagino como terminó la incursión- nos gritó, hasta que ya no le salió la voz- me río.

-Créeme, no fue divertido en esa ocasión- no puedo evitar reírme más fuerte. Este sonríe.

Luego de un silencio apacible, este vuelve a hablar- en todos estos años en Japón, ¿nunca has usado un kimono?, ¿ni para ir a un festival, en año nuevo? - me encojo de hombros.

-La verdad es que no. En la familia, somos una mezcla de países; norteamericanos, británicos y japoneses... nunca hemos sido muy tradicionales que digamos- este me mira curioso.

\- ¿británicos? - le asiento.

-Por parte de la familia de mi mamá, mi... no sé bien, pero un familiar lejano, que era británico, se casó con una japonesa, de apellido Uzumaki. El apellido Uzumaki persiste, pero el apellido británico se perdió, lo que quedó, fue el pelo colorín. Mi bisabuela Mito, mi mamá y mi primo Nagato, son pelirrojos- le cuento.

-Así que eres ¿Senju Uzumaki Naruto? - le asiento- realmente eres toda una mezcla. En mi familia todos somos puramente japoneses- se encoge de hombros.

-Por lo menos, es más fácil cuando tienes que explicar tu árbol genealógico, ¿sabes lo horrible que era, explicar todas estas cosas, en esas presentaciones del colegio? - lo miro haciendo una mueca. Este se ríe.

-Unos 10 minutos, si o si, explicando todo, me imagino- se vuelve a reír.

-Por lo menos- vuelvo a acomodarme, en su regazo.

-... Bueno... si quieres, podemos ir este año nuevo a un festival, y te presto uno de mis kimonos... sólo si quieres- me vuelvo a girar sorprendido. Este se sonroja un poco, pero me mantiene la mirada.

Le sonrió enternecido- me encantaría dattebayo- me sonríe.

Me alzo un poco y lo beso, este me corresponde.

Lo agarro de sus hombros, y lo atraigo hacía mí, hasta que nos recostamos sobre el futón.

Seguimos besándonos. Ya había una tormenta afuera, pero aquí, frente a la chimenea, y con mi moreno entre mis brazos, no podía sentirme más cálido.

Envuelvo mis piernas, aprisionando su cintura. Este recorre mi espalda con sus manos, acariciándome la cintura, y la espalda baja.

Beso su mandíbula, beso su cuello, haciéndolo suspirar. Comienzo a besarlo, y chupar su cuello.

Este vuelve a suspirar, y comienza a tirar de mi polera. Me separo y dejo q me la saque por sobre mi cabeza. Hago lo mismo con la suya.

Luego, vuelvo a presionarme contra su pecho. Sentía su corazón, chocando contra el mío.

Este se separa, y comienza a besarme el pecho. Me besa la clavícula, me besa los pectorales, y finalmente, muerde y besa mis tetillas.

Gimo feliz. Deslizó mis manos, por debajo de sus pantalones y calzoncillos, y le aprieto su culo. Lo aprieto y masajeo a mi gusto. Haciendo a Sasuke suspirar.

Este sigue besándome, pasa sus manos por mi cabello, hundiendo las uñas en este.

Me siento estremecer, y lo apego a mí. Este se alza, estando sobre mí, y me desabrocha el pantalón, y me saca los calzoncillos.

Vuelve a inclinarse, y mientras me besaba, comienza a atender mi miembro.

Gimo contra su boca, sintiendo como mi extensión despertaba al instante, bajo su toque.

Yo también le saco sus pantalones y calzoncillos, dejándolo, bellamente desnudo para mí, y le sigo masajeando su culo.

Este suspira, y gime contra mí. Sigo envolviendo su lengua con la mía.

Alzo una mano, y me separo un poco- chupa- este entiende, y se mete unos de mis dedos a la boca.

La acción por poco, no me hace venirme, puedo sentir como Sasuke sigue atendiéndome.

Una vez suelta mi dedo, le sonrió acalorado, y llevo mi mano a su culo otra vez.

Donde al encontrar su entrada, comienzo a dilatarla. Este se remueve, gruñendo y gimiendo. Me muerdo el labio, me apresuro un poco.

Cuando lo siento listo, nos doy vuelta, y le levanto las piernas. Me posiciono, guiando mi miembro en su entrada, y lo penetro lentamente.

Este retiene el aire, y una vez dentro, se relaja. Su interior cálido y estrecho, me hace gemir.

Pongo las manos a cada lado de su cabeza y lo voy cabalgando. Este me agarra del culo, y me ayuda.

-... ¡Diablos!, ¡ahí! - me gruñe este. Sigo cabalgándolo.

Este con su otra mano, se atiende su propio miembro. Pero le aparto la mano, y lo hago yo.

Comienzo a sentir que algo quiere salir, aprieto los dientes, pero sigo presionándome contra el moreno. Hasta que siento como me invade el orgasmo, haciéndome arquearme, mientras me corro dentro del moreno.

Este gime, liberándose al mismo tiempo, ya que siento algo cálido en mi mano.

Cierro los ojos, exhausto. Y le doy pequeñas estocadas al moreno, sintiendo como lo último de mi esencia, salía de mí.

Con un último suspiro, me dejo caer a su lado.

Le beso lentamente, mordiendo suavemente sus labios-... te quiero Teme-este me regresa el beso.

-... Yo también- le sonrió. Luego de recuperarnos un poco, lo volvimos a hacer.

Cuando terminamos, nos envolvemos bajo las mantas, y volvemos a quedarnos dormidos, igual que anoche, yo abrazando al moreno.

**Sasuke**

Cuando abro mis ojos, noto la brillante luz del exterior, al parecer la tormenta había pasado.

Noto como la chimenea sigue crepitando suavemente, con lo último de las llamas. Pero no siento nada de frío.

Me doy cuenta que Naruto, de nuevo, me está abrazando firmemente. Me giro un poco, pero este estaba roncando suavemente.

Sonrió enternecido, y vuelvo a acomodarme contra su calor.

No puedo evitar recordar las últimas noches, casi habían sido un parpadeo, pero muy intensas.

Me muerdo el labio, se me hacía extraño si lo pensaba, pero cuando estábamos juntos, todo tenía sentido.

\- ¿En qué piensas Teme? - me aparta un poco el pelo, cariñosamente. Cierro los ojos.

-…Nada en especial, estoy feliz- lo siento acercarse, y besarme dulcemente.

Es así como nos quedamos, acurrucados en el calor.

Cuando finalmente, nos levantamos para tomar desayuno, Naruto exclama.

\- ¡Mira Sasuke!, ¡se ve hermoso afuera! - me acerco a mirar. Todo estaba totalmente nevado, parecía sacado de una postal.

-Podríamos ir a caminar, antes que tengamos que irnos al medio día- este suspira largamente. Lo miro, tenía la mirada lejana.

-… ¿Naruto? - le pregunto preocupado. Este deja salir otro suspiro, se encoge de hombros.

-... Sé que esto no era para siempre, pero... -se ríe, un poco forzado. También suspiro, entendía lo que sentía.

-... Seguiremos juntos... -le digo, este se muerde el labio, pero asiente.

-Seguiremos juntos- me sonríe, le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Es así como, luego de desayunar, salimos de la cabaña y caminamos por la nieve.

-Siento que todo brilla dattebayo- dice este, mirando al bosque. Le doy la razón.

Paseamos por las cercanías, tomados de la mano. No había nadie, aunque noto que, en la cabaña cercana, sale humo de la chimenea.

\- ¡Yoshh!, ¡no podemos irnos, sin hacer antes, un muñeco de nieve dattebayo! - me mira sonriendo.

No puedo por menos que, deslumbrarme por su brillo personal. Naruto brillaba tanto como el mismo bosque, bajo los toques del sol.

Le asiento, y nos ponemos manos a la obra. Para finalizar, me saco la bufanda, y se la pongo al muñeco.

-Terminado- digo, viendo nuestra obra.

\- ¡Me encanta! - exclama el rubio, sacudiendo las manos entumecidas por el frío.

Le tomo su mano, y la caliento con la mía. Sonriendo, es como regresamos.

Luego de almorzar, arreglamos todo, armamos los bolsos, y esperamos a que nos vengan a buscar.

-... De vuelta a la realidad- suspira el rubio. También suspiro, pero había que ser fuertes.

Es así como realizamos el viaje de regreso.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado su estadía. Vuelvan en otra ocasión- nos despiden en recepción.

"De que disfrutamos, lo hicimos", no puedo evitar sonreír.

El viaje en bus, lo hacemos dormidos. Y cuando finalmente llegamos, y nos tenemos que despedir, Naruto me besa.

-No es un adiós, nos veremos mañana... tal vez como Uchiha y Senju, pero nos veremos otra vez- me susurra este. Asiento, suspirando largamente.

-... Te amo…- me atrevo a susurrarle. Este me sonríe.

-Yo también te amo... y este fin de semana, fue mágico- también me susurra. No puedo evitar reírme.

Cuando lo veo alejarse, y noto al resto de la gente en el terminal, no puedo, no darle la razón al rubio.

"Si fue un fin de semana mágico", sonrió, dirigiéndome a tomar un taxi a casa.


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Holi, gracias por los vistos y comentarios!. Bueno, les traigo otro capítulo, este me quedo bonito y ****romántico, espero que les guste. Lo otro, Importante, es que estuve organizando el fanfic, hice una escaleta y organice todas mis ideas sueltas, y les puedo decir, que este fanfic, oficialmente, va a tener 33 capítulos. Como ven, vamos cerca de la mitad, y se vienen hartas cosas más ;) **

**Con esto, quiero decirles que, aunque me demore, este fanfic lo voy a terminar, porque lo tengo todo en mi cabeza, la cosa es escribirlo, así que no se preocupen.**

"Of my best christmas"

**Naruto**

_(Música de fondo, Photograph, Ed Sheeran)_

Ya ha pasado otra semana, desde el fin de semana con Sasuke. El proyecto va avanzado de buena manera, por lo menos, ya estábamos saliendo a más salidas de terreno, ya no estábamos todo el tiempo en la oficina.

Pero, ahora se viene Navidad, así que, el proyecto va a quedar pausado, por lo cual, no podía alegrarme más. Por fin un poco de descanso.

-Buenos días- saludo, tomando asiento en la mesa.

-Buenos días hijo- me saludan mis padres. Los demás también me saludan.

-Naruto-me llama la atención mamá, la miro- nosotros vamos a salir, vamos a comprar algunos regalos. ¿Tú te vas a quedar en la casa dattebane? - me pregunta.

Lo pienso, no tenía ganas de quedarme en casa. "¿Regalos eh...?", sonrió.

-No, también saldré, quiero comprar los regalos que me faltan- esta asiente.

-De acuerdo, con mucho cuidado. Si puedes, intenta no ir solo- me comenta papá.

Sonrió internamente, no planeaba ir solo.

Cuando terminamos el desayuno, me levanto, y me dirijo a mi cuarto.

Tomo el celular, y luego de asegurarme que no hay nadie en el pasillo, marco.

-…Hola Dobe-me contesta mi moreno. Sonrió.

\- Hey Teme- me siento en la cama- oe, me preguntaba, ¿si hoy estarás ocupado? - le pregunto.

-No, tenía planeado descansar un poco de la semana- me muerdo el labio.

-Ya que es sábado, y no estas ocupado, ¿te apetece pasar el día conmigo, para comprar los regalos de Navidad? - le pregunto. Espero nervioso su repuesta.

-... Suena interesante... de acuerdo, te acompaño- sonrió.

\- ¡Genial!, ¿a la 13:00, en el centro dattebayo? -le pregunto.

-Si, está bien, nos vemos- cortamos. Vuelvo a sonreír, todo un día con Sasuke.

Me levanto, y me preparo. Me abrigo, ya que, el día estaba nublado, y afuera ya había capas de nieve.

Medio me daban ganas de no salir, pero el pensar estar con Sasuke, me da fuerzas para salir.

Me despido de todos, y tomo un taxi al centro de la ciudad.

\- ¡Diablos que hace frío dattebayo! -me sobo las manos.

Miro alrededor, y me meto a un Starbucks. Cuando ya tengo mi café calentito conmigo, me siento mucho mejor.

Cuando siento vibrar el celular, lo saco rápidamente.

-Hey, ¿llegaste? - le pregunto.

-Si, pero no te veo- miro afuera. Alcanzo a ver a Sasuke, mirando alrededor.

-Yo te veo, al frente tuyo hay un Starbucks, ven para acá- lo veo girarse y mirar en mi dirección. Se acerca y entra al local.

-Hey- me saluda. Le sonrió, y me acerco a besarlo, este me lo devuelve.

-Umm, había extrañado esto- le comento, al separarnos.

-La semana se hizo eterna- me sonríe. Le acaricio las manos.

\- ¡Urg!, tú también estás congelado- le sobo sus manos con las mías-cómprate un café, yo tampoco sentía mi cuerpo-le comento. Este se ríe, pero sigue mi consejo.

Cuando ya tenemos nuestros cafés, comenzamos a caminar. Vamos tomados de las manos.

\- ¿Tú que vas a hacer para Navidad? - me mira, me encojo de hombros.

-Nada especial, celebraremos en la casa- le cuento- ¿tú? - lo miro.

Este suspira- vamos a ir con mis abuelos... creo que voy a morir congelado- me río.

\- ¿Tus abuelos tradicionales?, ¿qué no tienen calefacción eléctrica? -lo miro.

-Exacto, si regreso con todos mis dedos, será un milagro- vuelvo a reírme.

-Bueno, lleva un calefactor escondido en la maleta- este se ríe.

Seguimos caminando, y veo la tienda.

-Espérame un poco, tengo que recoger un encargo- este asiente. Ingresó rápidamente.

-Buenas tardes joven, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? - me acerco a donde está el Ossan.

-Buenas tardes, yo hice un encargo, hace unos días, me llamaron ayer que, ya debería estar listo- saco un recibo de mi billetera y se lo muestro.

-Umm, sí, creo que lo tengo por aquí- busca entre distintos paquetes, hasta que saca uno- ¡este! - le saca el papel protector, y me lo muestra.

Le sonrió, analizando la prenda- ¡está perfecto dattebayo!, justo lo que les pedí, ¡gracias dattebayo! - le sonrió- ¿puede envolverlo para regalo? - este asiente, y comienza a preparar el regalo.

Una vez que pago, y tengo el paquete, salgo.

-Demórate otro poco- me dice molesto el moreno.

\- ¡Lo siento!, pero ya tengo el regalo- le sonrió, y vuelvo a sobarle sus manos, brindándole calor.

\- ¿Y para quién es? - me pregunta, viendo el paquete en mi mano.

-Umm, no, nada, es para un amigo- le sonrió, un poco nervioso.

Este sólo asiente, y seguimos caminando.

\- ¿Tienes muchos amigos? - pregunta, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Lo miro sorprendido, no puedo evitar sonreír zorrunamente- ¿por qué preguntas? ... acaso… ¿tienes celos dattebayo? - me acerco a mirarlo más de cerca.

\- ¡Hmpf! ... ya quisieras- me dice este, rodando los ojos. Me río.

-Más o menos, mis amigos son importantes para mí- le cuento, mientras caminamos por las tiendas.

-… ¿Por qué? - pregunta este.

Me remuevo incómodo, vamos de nuevo con el tema.

-Ya sabes... el tema de mi pelo en mi infancia, me hizo difícil tener amigos reales- este asiente, recordando nuestra charla, en nuestra primera cita.

-Entiendo... supongo que eso se respeta- le sonrió agradecido.

Es así como, vamos paseando por las tiendas, hasta que entramos a un centro comercial, y nos vamos a la sección de ropa de hombres.

-... Esta se ve bien, ¿qué tal? - me giro hacía Sasuke, y le luzco una chaqueta que, acabo de ponerme.

Este se encoge de hombros- se ve bien- me dice simplemente. Lo miro con un tick en el ojo.

\- ¿Bien?, tienes que decir que, nunca has visto a alguien tan sexy como yo- le sonrió, jugando con la chaqueta, para dar más estilo.

Este sólo rueda los ojos- ya apúrate Dobe- le hago una mueca.

-No eres divertido... ¡ya sé!, déjame que te escoja algo que, valga la pena dattebayo- comienzo a ver, que le podría quedar bien.

-No- dice este secamente. Lo ignoro.

\- ¡Mira!, ponte esto- le paso un polerón.

-Naruto- me mira.

\- ¡Oh vamos Teme!, no seas aburrido. Estamos aquí para, justamente, ver ropa- abro los brazos, abarcando la tienda en la que estábamos.

Este toma aire, y negando con la cabeza, se pone el polerón- ¿feliz? - levanta los brazos.

-Umm, no- lo analizó, y vuelvo a revolver en los estantes. Lo escuchó suspirar, exasperado- si te pones algo oscuro, con tu pelo negro, no te luce la ropa- le digo.

\- ¿Y ahora eres un experto de moda? - dice este, sacándose el polerón.

-Exacto, ya te lo había dicho, pura calidad- tomo una polera blanca, y una chaqueta negra- ponte esto- le sonrió.

Este vuelve a suspirar, pero se comienza a cambiar. Mientras tanto, yo disfruto viendo su torso desnudo.

-… ¿Y? - salgo de mis ensoñaciones pervertidas y lo miro. Sonrió, Sasuke estaba realmente bello con ese conjunto.

\- ¿Ves?, ¡te ves genial! Tenías que confiar en mí dattebayo- lo arrastro frente a un espejo.

Este enrojece un poco, pero me sonríe, negando con la cabeza.

Vuelvo a mirar en los estantes- a ver, que más encuentro por aquí…- analizó la ropa.

\- ¿Y sólo vas a elegir ropa para mí? - me giro a mirarlo. Me encojo de hombros.

-De ahí veo que encuentro para mí- este se cruza de brazos.

-Si me vas a usar de maniquí, por lo menos, yo también quiero hacerlo. Es lo justo- me río.

-De acuerdo, sorpréndeme- le sigo el juego.

Le seleccionó otro conjunto, y cuando me giro, este me pasa por la cabeza, una prenda.

Cuando saco la cabeza, me doy cuenta que, es un polerón ancho. Me pone en la cabeza, un jockey hacía atrás, y se aleja.

Se ríe- ahora si eres un rapero- me dice. Me miro en el espejo, me río también.

-Pero me falta algo... - busco una camisa, y me la amarro en la cintura. Y busco un collar vistoso, el cual me pongo- ¡ahora sí!, ¿qué tal? - levanto los brazos.

Este se ríe- a ver, date la vuelta- me dice para molestar, pero no me enoja. Doy una vuelta, para que me mire bien.

-... ¿Y? - le pregunto. Mientras poso para él, burlonamente.

Me miro en el espejo, cruzo los brazos y flexiono un poco las rodillas- ¿what's up bro! - exclamo frente al espejo.

Estallo en carcajadas, junto con el moreno- _I like the way you work it. No diggity,_  
_I gotta bag it up- _canto un poco, haciendo teatro.

Sasuke se ríe más fuerte, me río con él. Me encantaba verlo así, no me importaba hacer el idiota, si era con él.

\- ¡Y-Ya para! - este toma un respiro, intentando recomponerse. Me sigo riendo, pero me saco la ropa.

-Bueno, me gusta el rap, pero no usaría esa ropa en público. A mi abuela le daría un ataque- me imagino su reacción, si me apareciera con esas pintas en la casa. Me río de sólo pensarlo.

-Se supone que iba a hacer una broma, pero a ti te queda el estilo- vuelve a sonreír- esto era lo que había elegido para ti- me pasa una camisa a cuadros negra, y una polera blanca, con un degradado naranja en la parte del pecho.

Me lo pruebo, y cuando me miro al espejo. Me sorprendo al darme cuenta que, el negro me hacía resaltar mi pelo rubio y ojos azules.

-... Vaya, admito que me gusta... también tienes buen ojo- le sonrió.

Este se encoge de hombros- sólo calidad- me río ante eso.

-Bueno, creo que me lo llevo- comento.

\- ¿Te lo vas a llevar?, ¿no que estábamos buscando regalos, para nuestros familiares? - me pregunta este.

Esta vez, yo me encojo de hombros- problemas financieros, no tengo. Además, me gusta, lo considerare tu regalo de navidad, y tú llévate lo que te escogí, que te ves bien guapo con eso dattebayo- este vuelve a enrojecer un poco, pero asiente. Me río.

Mientras ordenábamos la ropa que, no íbamos a llevarnos, este se gira a mirarme.

\- ¿Eres alguien que, usa el dinero sin importarle mucho? - me pregunta curioso.

Me giro a mirarlo- umm... si te refieres a despilfarrar dinero, no, no lo soy, pero me gusta darme un gusto cada tanto- me encojo de hombros- una nueva computadora, ropa nueva... no sé, ir a comer a un lugar bueno-le cuento.

Este sonríe- eso está bien, de hecho, eso no es nada, para todo el dinero que tiene tu familia. Tengo compañeros que vienen a la escuela, en autos marca Audi, y más- me cuenta este.

\- ¿En serio? - lo miro sorprendido, mientras nos acercamos a la caja a pagar- cuando yo dije que quería un auto, aunque fuera usado, ¡me mandaron a volar, en mi casa! - exclamo molesto, haciendo un puchero, recordando.

-Lo mismo me pasó, prefieren que llegue en limosina a todas partes. Es un poco vergonzoso- este hace una mueca.

Le doy la razón, me pasaba lo mismo. A veces prefería caminar.

Cuando pagamos, salimos de la tienda y seguimos caminando.

-Si pudieras elegir, ser pobre... bueno, no pobre, pero ser alguien con recursos económicos normales. ¿lo serías? -me pregunta. Lo pienso, pero niego, este abre la boca sorprendido, pero lo atajo, antes que diga nada.

-No me malinterpretes, ósea, admito que me gusta mi vida, por mucho trabajo que me den, me gusta poder pertenecer a mi familia adinerada, pero... más que por las comodidades, aunque admito que me gustan, no soy un santo. Me gusta la idea de tener dinero, porque así, tal vez en el futuro, pueda ayudar a esa gente pobre- este me mira curioso.

\- ¿Ayudar a la gente? -le asiento.

-Si, cuando era pequeño, mis padres me llevaron a un campamento de personas sin hogar, era tremendo. No podía creer como vivía esa gente dattebayo- le cuento- por eso quiero ser Hokage, podría poner mi granito de arena, y ayudar a esa gente- este me sonríe.

-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, y muy desinteresado. Ojalá todos los empresarios fueran como tú- me dice. Enrojezco, pero le sonrió enternecido.

-… ¿Tú que quieres estudiar, cuando termine este año? -le pregunto.

Se encoge de hombros- no lo tengo muy bien definido, pero creo que Leyes- me cuenta este.

-Si les pones tu mirada de indiferencia, de seguro ganas todos los casos- este me golpea, me río un poco.

-... ¿Y tú? -me pregunta el moreno.

-Quiero estudiar Arquitectura, me cuestan un poco los números, pero me gusta diseñar y dibujar-le cuento.

-Para la empresa de tu familia, sería ideal- comenta este. Asiento.

Seguimos caminando, cuando pasamos una joyería, me detengo.

-Umm...entremos aquí- le digo a Sasuke.

Este frunce el ceño- ¿por qué? ... ¿acaso te vas a comprar un arete? - se burla este.

-Exacto, me lo voy a poner en el ombligo, ¿qué opinas dattebayo? - este bufa, rodando los ojos. Me vuelvo a reír.

-No, no le eh comprado el regalo a mi mamá. Tal vez aquí, encuentre algo bonito... ¿tú le compraste algo a la tuya? - lo miro alzando una ceja.

Este hace una mueca-... a decir verdad, no- suspira- supongo que será buena idea, pasar a la joyería- le sonrió, y entramos.

**Sasuke**

Veo como el Dobe mira los escaparates, buscando algo, me doy vueltas por el otro lado de la tienda.

No tenía idea que regalarle a mi mamá, nunca la había visto usar muchas joyas, excepto en raras ocasiones.

Así que, al ver unos pendientes finos y no muy llamativos, me decido por ellos.

Una vez me los envuelven, y los pago, le echo otra mirada a Naruto. Este estaba hablando con uno de los vendedores, al parecer, todavía no se había decidido.

Suspiro, y paseo la mirada, mientras lo espero.

Un destello azul, me llama la atención. Me adelanto, y veo en una vitrina, un collar con un cristal celeste. Un celeste marino que, me recuerdan a los ojos del Dobe.

Me aproximo curioso y lo miro. Era simple, pero tenía una belleza en sí misma, muy especial.

\- ¿Le interesa esta pieza joven? - me sorprendo y miro al vendedor.

-Umm... sí un poco, ¿de qué está hecho? -le pregunto.

-Es cristal puro, sacado del mar, de hecho, la pieza se llama "_Mare cristallino_"- me dice este en italiano-es una pieza simple, pero muy única y, bueno -se ríe un poco este- tiene una historia interesante.

\- ¿Una historia? - lo miro confuso.

-Si, bueno, es de estas historias más románticas, no tengo idea de si es verdad, pero, en fin- se encoge de hombros- se supone que una mujer, encontró hace muchos años, este cristal en la playa, y lo transformó en collar. Y este, se lo dio a su esposo, que era un pirata, ¿supongo que sabe cómo eran los piratas? -me eleva las cejas, insinuante.

Me río, le asiento- poco fieles- le contesto.

-Entre otras cosas- eleva las manos, me río otra vez- la cosa es que, este pirata, cada vez que sentía tentación y se iba a un burdel. Veía el collar y pensaba en su esposa, así que se aguantaba.

Tal vez, ante esta fidelidad que mostró, es que el pirata siempre pudo regresar al lado de su esposa, nunca murió, hasta que ya fue muy viejo para surcar los mares. Algunos dicen que esa protección, quedó aquí, en el cristal-se encoge de hombros- no lo sé muy bien, lo qué si le puedo decir, es que el cristal ha resistido intacto muchos años. Tiene 50 años de antigüedad- lo miro incrédulo.

-Así es, por eso, y por su material, es una pieza bastante cara-me comenta. Lo miro, de que era cara, lo era, pero no mucho para mí.

Estoy por darle las gracias, e irme, pero algo me lo impide.

Me muerdo el labio, suspiro, pero me decido.

-Me lo llevo, ¿me lo puede envolver? - el señor se sorprende.

-Pero joven, le decía la verdad, esta pieza no es barata, es bastante exclusiva- me dice preocupado.

-Le creo, y descuide, puedo comprarla- este parpadea confuso, pero asiente.

-Pues tenga, aquí están todas las especificaciones sobre el material del cristal, y porque es tan caro- me pasa una hojita, y pone el collar en una fina caja, y esta la envuelve para regalo.

Me sentía un poco absurdo, comprando algo tan importante y caro, para alguien que, tal vez, en un año ya no estaría conmigo. Pero, mis instintos me habían llamado a comprarlo.

Quien sabe, tal vez gracias al cristal, el Dobe regresaría siempre a mí, a pesar de las dificultades.

Bufo divertido, de mis propios pensamientos absurdos.

-Muchas gracias por su compra. Como regalo extra, le ofrecemos unos chocolates- me sonríe el vendedor. Le asiento agradecido.

\- ¡Hey Teme! - llega Naruto a mi lado- ¿estás listo?, yo ya compré lo mío- me dice, le asiento.

Cuando salimos, ya estamos los dos cargados de bolsas.

Nos sentamos en las mesitas de un café, donde el Dobe se pide unos cafés, y unos postres, para cada uno.

-Oe, al final, ¿qué le compraste a tu mamá?, vi que el vendedor te estaba vendiendo algo importante, por lo que parecía dattebayo- me comenta este.

La llegada del mesero, me evita el responderle. Me caliento las manos con la taza.

Este ataca su pastel, pero parece que la curiosidad no desaparece- ¿y? - me mira.

\- ¿Y tú qué le compraste? - pregunto para ganar tiempo. Este suspira.

-Pues un collar y unos pendientes a juego. Había muchas cosas para ver, me dejaron un poco mareado dattebayo- me río.

Pero, este sigue mirándome curioso- le compré unos aretes- me encojo de hombros.

Este me mira más detenidamente- ¿te atendieron tanto tiempo, sólo por unos aretes? - se nota que no me cree.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿celoso? - lo molesto.

-Hmpf, como sea- sigue con su pastel. Me río, negando con la cabeza.

-Compré los aretes y algo más… - le insinuó. Este levanta la mirada de golpe.

\- ¡Lo sabía!, ¡dime!, no sé porque me da tanta curiosidad, pero lo hace dattebayo- sonríe. No puedo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

Suspirando, me inclino, y tomo la bolsa, se la extiendo.

Este me mira confuso- toma, feliz Navidad Dobe-le digo. Este parpadea confuso, pero luego me sonríe.

Toma la bolsa, y saca el paquete. Me muerdo el labio, mi estómago salta por los nervios y la emoción, pero espero paciente que, este termine de abrirlo.

Cuando le saca el papel de regalo, con cuidado, acaricia la caja de terciopelo, y la abre.

Este abre los ojos como platos, con cuidado, saca el collar y lo mira. Efectivamente, el color del cristal era igual al de sus ojos.

-... ¿Es en serio? - me mira boca abierta. Me río de su cara, le asiento-... pe-pero... esto es bellísimo... no, no puedo aceptarlo. De seguro te salió un dineral- este niega frenético con la cabeza.

-Pues yo insisto, lo compré para ti…- bufo divertido. Este me mira confuso. Le señalo el collar- se supone que ese collar, se lo dio una mujer a su esposo pirata. Y este nunca murió, y siempre regresaba a su lado, a pesar de los peligros. Te lo doy, para que no creas que puedes escapar de mí- le sonrió prepotente.

Este vuelve a quedar boca abierto, pero luego se ríe- ¿así que me estás, básicamente, poniendo la correa? - se inclina y me mira coqueto.

-Exacto, dice 'Propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke'- también me inclino. Este resopla divertido, pero me atrapa los labios en un beso, que me hace quedar sin aire.

Cuando nos separamos, ya no sentía nada de frío.

Este se queda maravillado, viendo el collar, luego se gira a mirarme- ¿y me lo pongo solo? - ruedo los ojos, pero me levanto, este me sonríe.

Me pongo atrás suyo, y le abro el collar. Cuando le abrochó el cierre, me inclino sobre su hombro, y girándole un poco el rostro, vuelvo a besarlo. Beso que, este me devuelve con ganas.

Cuando nos separamos. Le echo un vistazo rápido al local, no había muchas personas, y ninguna nos miraba.

Vuelvo a inclinarme, y saboreo su lengua con la mía. Este me agarra de los cabellos, mordiéndome suavemente los labios.

Con esfuerzo, nos separamos- ... me encanta dattebayo, gracias, siempre lo usaré- me susurra este.

-Más te vale-lo miro amenazante, este se ríe. Me vuelvo a sentar.

-… Esto me recuerda, ¿en tu casa no te preguntaron nada, del fin de semana pasado? - me pregunta, luego de unos minutos.

-No, hice bien mi tapadera, no sospecharon. ¿a ti? - le pregunto.

-Nada... eso sí, tuve que usar camisas y polerones con cuello alto, durante la semana. Me dejaste lleno de marcas el cuerpo- me susurra este, sonriendo zorrunamente.

No puedo evitar enrojecer- idiota- es lo único que puedo decir. Este se ríe, orgulloso.

Lo pateo debajo de la mesa, este se queja, pero sigue riéndose.

-... ¡Oh!, ¡se me olvidaba! - exclama este de golpe, luego de unos minutos, comiendo tranquilos.

Este se inclina, y rebusca entre las bolsas en el suelo. Cuando da con una, se eleva feliz.

-Toma, ¡feliz Navidad! - me sonríe ampliamente.

Lo miro sorprendido, pero abro el paquete curioso.

Al desenvolverlo, me doy cuenta que, es un polerón blanco, y en la espalda, tiene el abanico que representa a mi familia y a la empresa.

Parpadeo sorprendido- ¿te gusta?, lo mandé a hacer, Jeje, eso era lo que había ido a buscar al principio del día- me sonríe.

No puedo evitar que, se me encoja un poco el corazón. El Dobe sabía bien, cuánto quería y respetaba a mi familia. Y lo orgulloso que me sentía de ser parte de esta.

Sin aguantarme, me inclino sobre la mesa, y vuelvo a besarlo-... me encanta, gracias- este me acaricia.

-Qué bueno, ahora estarás calentito, en la casa de tus abuelos- me río, no puedo no darle la razón.

-Créeme que, lo usare todo el día- este vuelve a reírse, encantado con la idea.

Vuelvo a acariciar la prenda. Era de polar por dentro, y de buena calidad, tampoco le había salido barato al Dobe, y lo había hecho por mí.

Vuelvo a sentir un calorcito por mi cuerpo.

\- ¡Hola!, lamento molestar, ¿desean una postal navideña?, dos por uno- se acerca un joven con una cámara, de esas que sacan fotos físicas instantáneas.

Nos miramos con Naruto confusos, este se encoge de hombros- por mí no hay problema- me dice este, sonriendo.

Intento decir algo, dándome miedo que, quedara algún registro de nuestra relación secreta, pero desestimo mi preocupación. Sólo era una foto.

Le asiento al joven- ¡genial!, acérquense un poco más- nos hace señas con la mano.

Nos acercamos, sonriendo frente a la cámara. Escuchamos el flash de la cámara, y vemos como sale la foto. Este la sacude un poco.

-Bueno, la siguiente- vuelvo a sonreír, pero Naruto me sorprende, dándome un beso en la mejilla. No puedo evitar sonrojarme, pero me fuerzo a seguir sonriendo.

Cuando escuchamos el flash de la cámara, es que me atrevo a mirarlo, este me sonríe travieso.

\- ¡Aquí tienen las fotos! - el chico nos pasa las fotos enmarcadas, en un marco con temática navideña, hecha de papel.

\- ¡Muchas gracias!, ten- le paga el Dobe.

-De nada, ¡disfruten su día! - nos despide el joven.

\- ¡Me encantan dattebayo! - me pasa las fotos.

Me fijo en la foto que, Naruto me estaba besando la mejilla. Me hace acordarme de esa foto que le vi con su antiguo novio.

Sonrió, ahora no tenía por qué sentirme celoso. Este rubio cabeza hueca, era totalmente mío.

-A mí también me gustan- le sonrió, aprovechando, nuevamente, de besarlo. Realmente, no podía aburrirme de hacerlo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Naruto**

En la cena de Navidad, la celebración es simple, pero divertida. Mamá había trabajado en una gran cena, claro, con ayuda de Kurenai-san y Tsunade-obachan.

Cuando me levanto para ir al baño, aprovecho de ir a buscar mi celular.

Al desbloquearlo, me doy cuenta que tengo un mensaje de Sasuke.

Al abrirlo, no puedo evitar sonreír. Este me había mandado una foto, frente al espejo, usando el polerón que le había dado.

Me muerdo el labio, pero rebusco debajo de mi camisa, y saco mi collar. Me tomo una foto usándolo, y se la mando.

Juego con mis manos, sintiendo como el estómago se me hace un nudo. Este me responde.

-"Te queda bien Dobe"- sonrió. No puedo evitar reírme de mi mismo, sintiendo las mariposas en mi estómago.

-"Feliz Navidad"- me vuelve a escribir. Vuelvo a sonreír.

-"¡Feliz Navidad dattebayo!"-le mando emojis sonrientes.

Me vuelvo a reír, al ver que lo llene de emojis. Me sentía como colegiala enamorada.

Ya quería tenerlo de nuevo conmigo. "Ya te extraño Teme."


	18. Chapter 18

**Holi, ¡gracias por los vistos y comentarios!. Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, con nuevas revelaciones, así que, espero que les guste.**

"New Year"

Sasuke

Cuando veo que, por fin, llegamos a la casa, suspiro exhausto. Me gustaba ir con mis abuelos, pero fueron 6 días de estar aislado, en un mundo feudal.

Papá incluso, había tenido que escaparse por unas horas, y viajar al pueblo más cercano. Es decir, dos horas en auto, para poder mandar unos mails importantes, y hacer otras llamadas.

Por lo menos, había llevado un cargador portátil, pero se me había agotado, y mi celular quedó inservible.

Lo otro que me había dejado exhausto, eran las charlas con el abuelo. Él era tradicional, no sólo en su modo de vida, sino que también, en cuanto a las relaciones de las personas.

"Un hombre debe casarse con una mujer, y este debe cuidarla y protegerla", volvía a insistir el abuelo.

Tenía que morderme la lengua, cuando este comenzaba con sus discursos. Nii-san tal cual, desaparecía, y me dejaba soportando eso, solo.

Así que, viendo mi casa, era extraño y refrescaste, literalmente, había regresado a la civilización.

Acarreamos las maletas, donde el resto de la familia, nos saluda.

\- ¿Todo bien? - nos pregunta el tío Obito.

-Si, todo bien- lo saluda papá.

-Genial, hay trabajo- hace una mueca, señalando hacía la oficina.

Papá suspira, pero asiente. Sin hacer ruido, me escabullo a mi cuarto, antes de que se les ocurriera que los ayudara.

El sólo pensar en todo el trabajo que se avecinaba, me dejaba exhausto.

Escucho que tocan a mi puerta. Cierro los ojos, maldiciendo mi suerte.

\- ¿Sí? - pregunto, intentando controlar mi genio.

-Sasuke- entra mamá, me giro a mirarla- lamento molestarte, pero necesito que mañana me acompañes a hacer unas compras. Mañana recibiremos a los Senju, para celebrar año nuevo- no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño, confundido.

\- ¿Los Senju? ... no entiendo- me cruzo de brazos- todos dicen que son nuestros enemigos, y ahora estamos todo el tiempo con ellos- no puedo evitar soltar mis dudas, en voz alta.

Mamá suspira, se sienta en la cama- sé que es confuso... algo va a pasar-comenta ella, mordiéndose el labio- algo van a conversar, y parece que lo quieren discutir tranquilamente, durante año nuevo. Así que, los vamos a invitar a la casa- se encoge de hombros, sonriéndome.

Suspiro, y me revuelvo el cabello. No me molestaba realmente que vinieran, es más, me encantaba la perspectiva de estar con Naruto, durante el año nuevo, pero me sentía confundido.

Tantos años escuchando pestes contra los Senju, que había que mantenerse en guardia contra ellos. Por eso con Naruto, nos cuidábamos tanto, y manteníamos el secreto de nuestra relación.

Pero, ahora tenía que estar permanentemente relacionándome con él, y simular que era un simple conocido, y no el hombre del que estaba enamorado.

Me masajeo el cuello, soltando un suspiro- de acuerdo, ellos sabrán- mamá sonríe- y si, te acompaño- se levanta, besándome la frente.

-Gracias hijo, descansa hoy si quieres- le asiento.

Cuando sale, me dejo caer a mi cama. Decido llamar al rubio.

-Hola traidor- me dice este, frunzo el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué traidor? - frunzo el ceño.

-No me llamaste en casi toda la semana, desde navidad, ni un mísero emoji mandaste dattebayo- se queja este. Me río, mientras me masajeo la cara.

-Lo siento, recuerda que estaba con mis abuelos, no hay internet, y hay muy poca señal- le cuento.

-Umm... de acuerdo, sólo por eso te perdono- ruedo los ojos.

-Oye, te llamaba por otra cosa, ¿sabes que vamos a celebrar año nuevo juntos? -le pregunto.

-Pues sí, me invitaste a ir a una feria juntos por año nuevo... ¿sigue en pie eso dattebayo? - recuerdo lo que hablamos en la cabaña.

-Si, pero... va a hacer un poco diferente- hago una mueca.

-Umm, explícate- me masajeo las sienes.

-Al parecer nuestras familias van a celebrar juntas, el año nuevo- le informo.

\- ¿¡Qué!?- grita el rubio, tengo que alejar un poco el celular- ¿¡y eso cuándo pasó!?, ¡diablos!, siempre me informan al último- se queja este.

-No sé cómo va a ser ahora nuestro año nuevo- hago una mueca.

Este suspira- adiós a la feria supongo- lo escucho suspirar.

-... No es la feria que estaba pensando, pero hay una cerca de la casa, que vamos todos los años, de seguro vamos a ir todos juntos…- me muerdo el labio- siempre podemos escaparnos un rato, y disfrutar los fuegos artificiales solos-le comento.

-... Suena bien dattebayo. Aunque luego habría que regresar, ¿vamos a cenar en tu casa o no? - me pregunta.

-Así es... - recuerdo algo, vuelvo a morderme el labio. Trago saliva- pero, no todo tiene que ser malo. Hay un invernadero en mi jardín, ahí no habrá nadie... - le insinuó.

-... Aja…. supongo que no puedo decir que no, a esa oferta dattebayo - me río.  
-Te veo mañana Dobe- nos despedimos.

Supongo que era algo arriesgado, bueno, muy arriesgado, pero quería disfrutar con el rubio, todo lo que pudiera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente, el ajetreo comienza desde temprano.

Luego de acompañar a mamá al mercado, y a comprar cosas para decorar. Tuve que ayudar a cocinar, por lo menos, nadie de la familia se salvó.

Papá estaba encargado de limpiar el patio, Itachi de limpiar el comedor y la sala de estar, y yo estaba ayudando a cocinar.

Tenía que admitir que, me gustaba, me relajaba y se me daba bien. Recuerdo ese fin de semana con el Dobe, cocinando y este lavando.

No puedo evitar sonreír, él no me había mirado raro, o se había reído, todo lo contrario, había aplaudido y celebrado la comida.

_"Mira, ahí va la ama de casa. ¿Te vas a poner tu delantal de flores?",_ escucho la voz de esos idiotas de la primaria.

Frunzo el ceño. Sacudo la cabeza, "¿por qué recuerdo esas tonterías?", aprieto los dientes.

Eso era de las cosas que más me afectaban, eran inseguridades entupidas, pero que no podía sacarme de encima.

Siempre me di cuenta que, no era como los otros niños. Mis facciones más delicadas, y mi gusto por hacer las cosas perfectas, siempre provocaban la burla de mis compañeros.

Esa era la verdadera razón, por la cual me había costado hacer amigos hombres, además que no muchos sabían llevarse con mi personalidad.

En el jardín, cuando hacíamos cosas manuales, siempre le ponía esfuerzo, porque quería que me felicitaran mis profesores, y en casa.

Pero, ese esfuerzo, a mis compañeros les daba risa, así que comenzaron a excluirme.

No me dejaban jugar a la pelota con ellos, y el hecho de que yo, siempre fui aplicado con mis estudios, siendo siempre el mejor de la clase, sólo provocaba resentimiento hacia mí.

Mi límite llego cuando, comenzaron a molestarme con mi orientación sexual. En ese tiempo todavía no lo descubría, pero mi delicadeza al hacer algo, y mis facciones, hicieron que ellos me molestaran.

Por eso, siempre estaba en guardia, y aunque era homosexual, odiaba que me miraran, o pensaran en mí, como una florecita.

_"¿Tú piensas que lo que hago, me hace ser débil?"_, recuerdo sus palabras. Suspiro, ojalá pudiera ser como el Dobe, y que me dieran lo mismo los demás. A veces lo lograba, otras veces era muy consciente de todos.

_"Todos te miran y te dicen lo bello que eres, lo genial que eres, te admiran y te comparan con el príncipe rubio de los cuentos de hadas... pero seguía siendo el animal exótico en exhibición para ellos", _se me vienen a la cabeza sus palabras.

No se lo había dicho, pero me había sentido tan aliviado cuando me contó eso. Él entendía lo que era que te juzgaran por su apariencia, por tu familia, o por tu orientación sexual.

Tal vez por eso me enamoraba tanto el rubio. Porque él me entendía realmente.

Sacudo la cabeza, mira que me estaba poniendo ridículo, recordando cosas del pasado.

Luego de almorzar seguimos trabajando. Cuando está todo listo, me voy a cambiar.

Se había decidido que, nos juntaríamos con los Senju en la feria, y que luego de los fuegos artificiales, regresaríamos a comer. Eso significaba que sería una larga velada.

Me miro al espejo; jeans, camisa y una chaqueta elegante. No iba a poder ser con kimono como le había propuesto al rubio, pero igual iba a hacer una celebración elegante.

Miro a la hora, ya eran las diez de la noche. El tiempo había volado.

Me pongo un reloj, tomo billeteras y demás, y bajo.

\- ¡Ah Sasuke!, estás listo, bien. Faltan tu hermano, y abuelo, solamente.

-En que Itachi se seque el pelo, ya va a pasar otra hora- comenta divertido, el tío Obito.

-Menos mal, el bis abuelo Madara, se bañó temprano- comenta mamá, le doy la razón. Era un real misterio de la naturaleza, como es que el bis abuelo, con su edad, todavía tuviera tanto cabello.

\- ¿Todos listos? -llega papá, abrochándose el saco.

-Falta Itachi- dice mamá.

-Ese niño, siempre es lo mismo. Shisui, puedes ir a apurarlo- este se levanta divertido, y sube por nii-san.

Cuando por fin, todos estamos listos. Nos subimos al auto, y de ahí, son unos 20 minutos, para poder llegar. Más encima, las calles estaban llenas, todo el mundo iba para alguna parte.

Al llegar, veo que los Senju nos estaban esperando.

-Minato- el rubio mayor se gira. Mi papá lo saluda- lamento la tardanza- comenta papá.

-Descuida, la verdad llegamos hace poco, es toda una locura. Todas las calles llenas de gente, y algunos ya estaban subidos de copas, por lo que parecía- observo que Naruto tiene que taparse la boca, para evitar soltar una carcajada.

Enarco la ceja, curioso- bueno, vamos, antes que llegue más gente- indica papá.

Todos lo seguimos, lentamente, casi imperceptiblemente, Naruto se pone al lado mío.

Lo miro de reojo- ¿por qué te estabas riendo? - le susurro. Este vuelve reírse.

-Cuando íbamos caminado hacía acá, se apareció un tipo borracho, iba sólo en calzoncillos dattebayo. Y andaba cantando alguna idiotez, con la botella en la mano. A la abuela casi le da un ataque, y a papá también, porque se apareció de golpe frente a su cara- no puedo evitar bufar divertido ante la imagen.

\- ¿Cuántas botellas se habrá tomado? - me pregunto divertido.

-Ni idea, tenía la media panza el hombre, unas cinco botellas por lo menos, para estar así en público dattebayo- vuelve a reírse.

Hago una mueca ante la imagen mental. Este vuelve a reírse al verme.

-Oe, ¿y si nos escabullimos un poco? - le comento. Mirando hacía los stands con comida.

-Uchiha Sasuke, niño malo dattebayo- lo golpeo en el costado. Este se queja, pero se ríe.

-Lo siento, lo siento dattebayo- se ríe- de acuerdo, vamos- me jala a su lado. Miramos hacia el grupo, ya iban bastante por delante, así que no nos ven.

Corremos riendo, tomados de la mano.

\- ¿No nos vieron cierto? - miro a todos lados.

-No creo- este se gira, y me sonríe- ¿no me vas a saludar como corresponde? - ruedo los ojos, pero lo beso.

Le acaricio su rostro, y saboreo su lengua con la mía-umm... no puedo aburrirme de esto dattebayo- susurra al separarnos.

Le muerdo un poco el labio- y la noche está empezando- lo provoco. Este sonríe, con su brillo travieso en sus ojos.

Paseamos por los stands de comida. Había tanta gente que, nadie se gira a echarnos un segundo vistazo, nadie nos reconoce, o nos muestran interés.

Me sentía libre, Naruto sonríe ampliamente, se veía dichoso y libre. Comemos y nos mezclamos entre la gente, admito que, siento vibrar el celular en mi bolsillo, pero decido ignorarlo.

-Mira, ya van a empezar a lanzar los fuegos dattebayo- nos sentamos en una pequeña colina.

-Supongo que muchas cosas cambiaran este próximo año- comento, al pensar que, este año nos graduamos del colegio.

-Supongo…- este sonríe. Lo miro curioso- me llena de emoción el pensar lo que vendrá, sea lo que sea. ¿A ti no? - me mira, con sus ojos brillantes.

Sonrió- si lo pones así, supongo que si- este mira al cielo, donde justo en ese momento, una línea veloz asciende. La miramos subir hasta que, esta estalla, con un fuerte ruido, cubriendo el cielo de luz y de color.

-Feliz Año nuevo dattebayo- me sonríe, acercándose. Lo beso de vuelta, mientras nos abrazamos.

-Feliz año nuevo- le acaricio su rostro. Nunca se lo iba a decir, pero me encantaba hacerlo, y acariciar sus marcas de nacimiento, que tenía en su rostro.

"¿Cómo no iba a fijarme en él?"; rubio, moreno, ojos azules, marcas en la cara, y un brillo en toda su personalidad. Sólo un ciego no lo vería.

Lo beso con más ganas. Cuando nos separamos, observamos el resto del show de fuegos artificiales.

Cuando acaban, no nos queda más opción que, regresar con nuestras familias.

Al acercarnos a la multitud, distinguimos a nuestro grupo.

\- ¡Papá!, ¡ahí está! - escucho gritar a Itachi.

\- ¡Por todo lo que es sagrado!, ¿dónde estabas Sasuke? - me pregunta el mayor molesto.

Noto que este mira a Naruto, mientras el rubio se acerca a su familia.

-Tranquilo, no fue nada padre, me dio hambre, y me perdí, no los pude encontrar- me invento. Este frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Y porque estabas con el chico Senju? - vuelvo a fingir indiferencia.

-Él venía de otro lado-me encojo de hombros- nos cruzamos al venir de regreso- el mayor suspira, pero asiente.

Se nota que, no me cree totalmente, pero sé que, ni en un millón de años, se le va a ocurrir, la verdadera razón de mi tardanza.

Intercambiamos saludos entre las familias, y luego de eso, emprendemos el camino de vuelta.

Al llegar, parezco mesero ya que, mamá me hace atender a los Senju. Termino entrando y saliendo de la cocina.

\- ¡Ah Sasuke!, puedes sacar el pollo del horno, por favor- siento un tick en el ojo. Pero, lentamente, asiento.

Me dirijo a la cocina. Suspirando, saco el bendito pollo.

-Hey, ¿necesitas ayuda? - me susurra Naruto. Doy un bote por la sorpresa. Miro a todos lados.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste tan sigiloso? - este se ríe.

-Soy un ninja, o un fantasma dattebayo- ruedo los ojos. Me ocupo del pollo- ¡vaya!, ¡se ve y huele genial dattebayo! - sonrió.

-Gracias- este me mira.

\- ¿Tú lo hiciste? - asiento. Se le iluminan los ojos.

\- ¡Genial!, realmente eres bueno en la cocina. A mí no me dejan acercarme mucho, tampoco es que me interesara demasiado, que digamos- lo miro curioso.

\- ¿Tú mamá no te deja acercarte a la cocina? - este bufa divertido, niega con la cabeza.

-Papá no me deja acercarme. Mamá es tan desastrosa como yo dattebayo- me divierto con la idea.

-Supongo que está mal la idea de que, todas las mamás cocinan- le comento. Mientras pongo el pollo en un plato.

-Eso es verdad, es la costumbre. Oye, lo decía enserio, ¿necesitas ayuda?, te he estado viendo, como te mandaban de un lado a otro- le asiento agradecido.

Es así como vamos dejando las cosas en el comedor. Todos estaban conversando, los bis abuelos, se mantenían tan alejados como podían, mientras se ignoraban, pero todo estaba en orden.

Cuando todo está listo, comenzamos a sentarnos, lo cual, es toda una Odisea. Éramos muchos, así que, tuvimos que traer sillas del living, y la cocina, para acomodar todo.

Termino sentado al lado de Naruto, pero nadie parece llamarle la atención, bueno, estábamos todos mezclados. Así que, la cena transcurre amenamente.

Veía como mis padres hablaban amigablemente con los padres del rubio. Nii-san y Shisui, hablaban con los primos del rubio.

Y los mayores entre ellos. Todo se sentía en paz, me relajo.

De repente, siento como alguien me acaricia la rodilla, debajo de la mesa. Casi me termino atragantando con la comida.

Miro a Naruto de reojo, este me muestra una sonrisa pequeña. Pero, este parece que no entiende mi mirada de, "detente", porque sigue acariciándome los muslos y la rodilla.

Intento apartarle la mano, pero el idiota persiste. Intento comer e ignorarlo, pero sus caricias, cada vez iban subiendo más, por mi pierna.

Comienzo a sentirme acalorado. Lo miro, dirigiéndole mi enojo, pero este estaba mirando a su primo, Nagato, que estaba contando una anécdota. Mientras tanto, Naruto seguía acariciándome.

Intento golpearlo, pero este logra eludirme, y tampoco podía moverme mucho, o iba a llamar la atención.

-Hey Sasuke, ¿pásame la sal? -me dice Itachi, que está frente a mí. Termino dando un bote por la sorpresa.

Miro un poco frenético a todos lados, finalmente, es Naruto quien le pasa la sal al mayor.

-Gracias Naruto-san- este le sonríe, y se enfoca en su plato. Pero, cuando se inclina sobre su plato, nuevamente, siento su mano traviesa, paseándose por mis muslos.

Termino pinchando el pollo con mi tenedor, tan fuerte, que el vaso se llega a balancear, encima de la mesa.

Noto que el Dobe, tiene que morderse los labios, para resistir la risa. Siento un severo tick en mi ojo, me obligo a respirar y tranquilizarme.

Cuando la cena termina, comienzo a retirar los platos, no entendía cómo es que terminé siendo el camarero de la noche, pero al parecer, el puesto había quedado.

Cuando llevo los platos, Naruto se levanta.

-Déjeme ayudarlo Sasuke-san- me sonríe angelicalmente. Sólo puedo asentir.

Es así que, vamos retirando los platos. Cuando ambos nos terminamos encontrando en la cocina, y no veo a nadie, le termino golpeando en el estómago.

\- ¡Ay Sasuke!, si a ti también te gustó dattebayo- bufo molesto. El cara de idiota, sólo se ríe.

Siento que se me acerca por detrás, y me abraza, comienza a morderme suavemente el oído.

No puedo evitar cerrar los ojos. Me dejo morder y besar por el rubio.

-... Nos pueden ver…- intento razonar. Este gruñe.

\- ¿Y ese invernadero que me prometiste? - vuelvo a bufar, pero me muerdo el labio.

Le echo un vistazo a la luz del comedor, nadie venía, puede que sigan conversando por otros 20 minutos.

Tomó a Naruto de la mano, y lo guio a la puerta trasera de la cocina, que conecta con el patio.

Nos escabullimos rápidamente entre los setos, todo estaba oscuro, sólo podemos ver gracias a la luz del comedor, que iluminaba parcialmente, el jardín.

Vamos rápidamente, hasta el final del jardín. Mi patio era bastante extravagante, era como tener dos patios en uno.

Nos terminamos alejando bastante de la casa, hasta llegar al invernadero. Este estaba lleno de distintas macetas, y enredaderas, que tapaban la vista, a quien mirara por fuera.

Hago pasar al rubio. Apenas hay iluminación, ahora lo único que ilumina la noche, es la luna.

Naruto se abalanza sobre mí y me abraza.

-Por fin solos- me susurra en el oído. No puedo evitar sonreír.

Nos besamos con frenesí, le alboroto sus cabellos, este me agarra de la cintura, y me apega contra él.

Enredamos nuestras lenguas, sintiendo como un poco de saliva se nos escapa. Le acaricio su rostro, entierro mis dedos en su cuero cabelludo. Este gime contra mi boca.

Me empuja hasta que, chocó contra una mesa, donde hay varías macetas. El Dobe de un simple ademan de su brazo, las hace a un lado. En el proceso, escucho como unos cuantos impactan contra el suelo.

-Oe, que son de mi mamá- le muerdo el labio bajo. Este se ríe.

-Ups... vuelve a regañarme- me susurra. Cierro los ojos, comenzando a sentir que los colores se me suben al rostro.

Le agarro su cabeza, y hago que me vuelva a besar. Volvemos a colisionar, volvemos a enredar nuestras lenguas.

Naruto gime contra mí boca. Y este con frenesí, comienza a buscar el cierre de mis pantalones, e intenta desabrocharme el cinturón y el cierre.

\- ¿Por qué... tan desesperado? - le muerdo y chupo su cuello. Este vuelve a gemir.

-No sé... llevó loco toda la semana…- este traga- desde Navidad, que te quiero en mis brazos otra vez dattebayo- me cuenta.

Lo miro sorprendido, pero, a la vez, sintiéndome dichoso y poderoso. Comienzo a desabrocharle sus pantalones también. No era de fiero, que tanto toque debajo de la mesa, me habían dejado bien sensible, la verdad.

Ambos, entre repartiéndonos besos, e intentando desabrocharnos el cierre de los pantalones. Comenzamos a respirar más fuerte.

Cuando siento que, este logra bajarme a la mitad los pantalones, me agarra del culo, y me sienta sobre la mesa de las macetas.

Me agarra de la cintura, y me separa las piernas, las cuales envuelvo alrededor suyo.

Le quito su camisa, de dentro de su pantalón, y le acaricio la espalda. Este gime contra mi boca, y logra desabrocharse sus propios pantalones.

Se separa de mí, y escupe un poco en su propia mano, la cual lleva a mi entrada. Me acomodo un poco, pero me dejo hacer por él.

Era un poco extraño, pero ya no me daba tanta vergüenza como antes. Sabía bien quien era Naruto, y lo que sentía por mí. Se sentía muy bien, que este me tocara.

Y me encantaba tener el derecho de poder tocarlo a mi antojo. Desciendo mis manos a su miembro, y lo masajeo a mi antojo.

Este cierra los ojos, suspirando extasiado.

-Vas a... a hacer que me corra antes- suspira este. Lo beso.

-Sólo te ayudo a que estés bien erguido- le susurro. Este se sonroja furiosamente, pero sigue atendiéndome, y dilatando mi entrada.

Me tengo que agarrar a su hombro, para elevarme un poco, pero luego de unos minutos, ambos estamos listos y en el límite.

Siento como este, me deja en el borde de la mesa, y guía su miembro dentro de mi caliente entrada.

Ahogo un suspiro, ¡diablos!, que el Dobe era grande, pero no podía negar que me ponía a mil.

Este deja que me acostumbre, y luego me agarra de la cintura, y comienza la cabalgata.

Enrollo mis piernas en su cintura, y sigo besándolo.

-... Ummm... gol-golpea ahí...- gimo contra su boca. Me estremezco un poco, el Dobe sonríe, y sigue con energía.

Siento que el calor no me deja pensar, tenía las mejillas escarlatas, Naruto estaba igual. Podía sentir lo caliente que estaba su cuerpo; su espalda, su rostro, y su miembro dentro mío.

\- ¡Arg! ... eres tan... apre-apretado dattebayo- ante eso, mi interior se contrae. Gimo contra su boca, jadeó más fuerte.

-Si-Sigue...- Naruto mete y saca su miembro. Comienzo a ver borroso, me sujeto a su espalda.

Unos segundos después, me estremezco con fuerza, sintiendo la fuerza del orgasmo.

\- ¡Diablos! - este se corre. Siento una calidez en mi trasero. Echo la cabeza hacía atrás, disfrutando de la sensación liberadora y arrolladora.

Naruto da unas estocadas más, contra mi trasero. Siento como este se vacía un poco más.

Libero mis piernas, las sentía un poco temblorosas, y tiesas. Apoyo las manos sobre la mesa, suspirando exhausto.

Naruto deja caer su cabeza sobre mi pecho, lo abrazo de forma automática.

-... Eso... fue genial dattebayo-me besa el cuello. Siento su aliento cálido, contra mi piel.

-... Si... -suspiro- pero tenemos que volver... pueden venir a buscarnos- lo escucho suspirar, harto, pero asiente.

Nos separamos, y comenzamos a acomodarnos la ropa. Estoy abrochándome el cinturón, cuando escucho voces.

Levanto la cabeza de golpe, me giro a mirar a Naruto. Su color de cara, baja varios tonos. Me mira en pánico.

Corremos los más rápido que podemos, pero en silencio, hacía la parte trasera del invernadero.

Nos metemos debajo de una mesa, y nos acomodamos lo mejor que podemos. La oscuridad nos ayuda, pero intentamos no hacer ruido, lo cual es difícil, sentía mi corazón golpeando con fuerza.

Escuchó como abren la puerta del invernadero. Contemos los alientos.

\- ¿No crees que se darán cuenta? - distingo la voz de Shisui. Me apego más contra la pared.

-No, están en la sobre mesa, tomándose el whiskey, no pasa nada- distingo la voz de nii-san. Siento que mi estómago se revuelvo por los nervios.

"No otra vez", maldigo en mi mente. Otra vez en que ellos aparecían, y con Naruto teníamos que escondernos. Aunque la otra vez, había sido mucho más desastroso.

-Me muero de curiosidad, por tanto misterio- comenta Shisui, sentándose encima de una mesa.

Me siento sofocar, al darme cuenta que, era la misma mesa donde acaba de tener sexo con Naruto.

"Esto estaba mal", vuelvo a maldecir en mi cabeza.

\- ¿Qué misterio? - pregunta Itachi. Alcanzo a ver que, este rebusca en su bolsillo, y enciende un cigarro. Me llega el olor a tabaco.

\- ¿Cómo que, qué misterio?, pues el de las familias. Te lo digo yo, se viene algo grande- distingo como Shisui, también fuma del cigarro de nii-san.

-Umm... ¿qué exactamente?, ¿crees que harán las paces? - vuelve a preguntar nii-san.

-Yo creo, es decir, estamos celebrando año nuevo juntos. Ya no es tan loca la posibilidad- comenta mi primo.

"¿Harían las paces?", no puedo evitar pensar. Era algo increíble, y que realmente, ya no era tan imposible como antes.

-Sería liberador ver eso... aunque- exhala humo el peli largo- no quiero hablar de eso, venimos a tener un momento a parte- el otro se ríe.

-Supongo... es cierto, vinimos a tener un momento, así que... tengamos ese momento- frunzo el ceño. Nunca había escuchado ese tono a Shisui, mucho menos, que se lo dirigiera a mi hermano.

Me asomo un poco, Naruto me agarra el brazo, e intenta echarme hacía atrás, pero me lo saco de encima, y me asomo.

Veo que Itachi, apaga el cigarro, y se acerca a Shisui, y este lo…. abro la boca, podría haber soltado una exclamación, pero Naruto me tapa la boca rápidamente.

Lo miro con ojos como platos, este me mira igual de sorprendido, pero niega con la cabeza, instándome a guardar silencio.

Vuelvo a mirar a mi hermano y primo. A mi hermano y primo que se estaban, que se están... besando.

Niego con la cabeza, confundido. Itachi besaba a Shisui con tanto cariño, y este se lo devolvía, con plena confianza.

Esto que tenían, era de hace tiempo, se notaba. "¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que están con este secreto?", miro a todos lados, como si pudiera encontrar las respuestas en las plantas.

Vuelvo a mirarlos, se habían separado, y se estaban susurrando cosas. Apostaría lo que fuera, que eran cosas subidas de tono. Las mismas cosas que, nos susurrábamos Naruto y yo, hace apenas unos minutos atrás.

No puedo evitar sentir náuseas, me echo hacía atrás. Naruto se veía colorado ante la escena, pero también muy confundido.

"Esto estaba mal", vuelvo a maldecir en mi cabeza.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, unos 20 minutos, y gracias a todo lo que es sagrado, ellos no habían venido a tener sexo como nosotros, sino que a conversar y a besarse. Si los veía hacerlo entre ellos, ya no iba a poder seguir escondido.

Cuando estos deciden volver a la casa, con cuidado, salimos de debajo de la mesa.

Me siento como en un limbo, todo se veía extraño, todo se sentía extraño. Todo lo que había pensado, lo que había creído, se derrumbaba frente a mis ojos.

Me tengo que sujetar del borde de una de las mesas, para evitar que todo siguiera moviéndose.

-... ¿Sasuke? …- me llama suavemente Naruto. Lo miro, confundido.

-... Eso en verdad acaba de ocurrir, ¿cierto? - este traga saliva, pero asiente incómodo.

Suspiro, pienso en la charla que había tenido con Itachi, hace años atrás. Sobre cómo me había revelado que era homosexual, y que, por lo que me dejo ver, estaba enamorado de alguien, con el cual era complicado estarlo.

Ahora lo entendía. Entendía su consejo, que no me enamorara de alguien que me llamara la atención, que eso traía problemas.

Niego con la cabeza, mientras cierro los ojos-... tengo que hablar con nii-san- exclamo.

Comienzo a caminar hacía la salida, sólo con ese objetivo en mente.

-Espera, ¡Sasuke! - me detiene el rubio. Me giro a mirarlo molesto.

\- ¡Suéltame!, tengo que hablar con mi hermano- intento zafar mi brazo de su agarre.

\- ¿Y decirle qué?, ¿qué descubriste su secreto? …- me mira fijamente- que está enamorado de alguien que no debería... ¿vas a decirle todas esas cosas que, de seguro él también las sabe? ... cosas que nosotros también sabemos dattebayo- abro los ojos por la impresión.

Ellos tenían su romance oculto, porque no era convencional, porque podían criticarlos e intentar separarlos. Era lo mismo que me pasaba con Naruto, ¿cómo le iba a reclamar a mi hermano, mi misma falta?

Me dejo caer, Naruto se deja a mi lado, y me acaricia los cabellos. Lo miro perdido.

\- ¿Qué hago? - este deja escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo. Hace una mueca.

-... No lo sé muy bien, pero... él algún día te contara... o tal vez, nunca lo haga, pero será su decisión. Es por algo que lo mantiene en secreto, y puedo entender porque... son primos- hago una mueca. Niego lentamente con la cabeza.

-Shisui no es mi primo directo, es lejano... casi no es mi primo- le cuento.

-Pero, de todas maneras, se criaron como tal... son familia... - este se muerde el labio- y eso los está matando. Les hace daño- me giro a mirarlo sorprendido.

Frunzo el ceño, dándome cuenta que, el rubio tenía razón. Suspiro, masajeándome las sienes.

-... De acuerdo... no les diré nada- este se muerde el labio, pero asiente.

Es así como, regresamos a la casa, callados y escondidos en las sombras.

Ambos estábamos como en shock. Inventamos otra excusa, sobre donde estábamos, pero no pasa nada grave.

El resto de la velada, pasa tranquilamente, aunque mi mente estaba todo menos, tranquila.

Le echo miradas a nii-san, pero él se veía igual, y actuaba como siempre. Aunque, a mi parecer, todo había cambiado.

"¿Será un presagio?", mira qué año nuevo. Recién comenzaba el año, y ya me había enterado de una bomba como esta.

"Supongo que será un año movido", no puedo evitar pensar. Ya agotado, y estresado.


	19. Chapter 19

**Holi, ¡gracias por los vistos y comentarios!. Bueno, les cuento que yo estoy terminando mi semestre en la universidad, me queda esta semana de exámenes, pero se ha hecho difícil, por eso, no he podido actualizar, y tal vez, el próximo capítulo, ya lo voy a subir la próxima semana, que es cuando ya estaré en vacaciones. Así que eso, les dejo este capítulo, espero que les guste. **

"Changes"

Naruto

Me asombra como ha pasado el tiempo, ya estábamos a mediados de febrero, y aunque me costaba creerlo, el proyecto estaba llegando a un momento crucial.

Todo lo que eran permisos y definiciones de gastos, ya estaban listos, los terrenos ya estaban siendo limpiados incluso, para comenzar a construir.

Ahora, sólo faltaban unas dos reuniones, para fijar los últimos precios, de repartición de ganancias futuras.

Me sentía emocionado, además que me sentía orgulloso, habíamos logrado llevar a cabo, la primera fase de un importante proyecto, en el cual, había podido ayudar.

Lo malo, o lo que me dejaba con dudas incipientes, era que pasaría a partir de este momento. "¿Nuestras familias volverían a ser enemigos jurados?, ¿acaso todos estos meses juntos, no significaban nada para nadie? ... ¿qué pasaría ahora con mi relación con Sasuke?"

Sacudo la cabeza. Nuestra relación seguiría, tal vez, incluso sería mejor, eso de tener que vernos a diario, y tener que estar simulando que, somos simples conocidos, era angustiante.

Ahora, tal vez, seríamos más libres, viéndonos sin pensar en trabajo.

Por esta razón, cuando papá me manda un mensaje, sobre que luego de clases, el chofer me iría a buscar, para que fuera directamente a la empresa. No me extraña, era el momento de terminar la alianza.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no la terminan? - se encoge de hombros Shikamaru. Lo miro confundido.

\- ¿Por qué no la iba a terminar dattebayo? - le pregunto.

-Es cierto, se odian, ¿por qué van a querer estar más tiempo juntos? -pregunta a su vez, Kiba.

-Ustedes no están pensando a futuro- suspira Ino. La miramos más confusos- nuestras familias... -señala a Shikamaru, a Choji y a ella misma- no hubieran llegado tan lejos, de no ser porque estaban juntas. La unión hace la fuerza- se encoge de hombros.

Frunzo el ceño, "¿acaso, podrían estar considerando esa opción? …", no puedo evitar preguntarme.

-Si se unen, serán imparables... podrían quitar de en medio, a la empresa de tu familia Neji- comenta Shikamaru suavemente, pero a la vez, contundentemente.

El peli largo frunce el ceño. Juega con su bento. Lo miro, un poco en pánico.

Este suspira- lamentablemente, mi familia no aceptaría hacer ningún trato. Sólo un trato matrimonial, sólo así, se pueden hacer alianzas... sólo confían en la familia- frunce el ceño.

Hago una mueca, si yo me sentía atrapado a veces, el moreno la pasaba mucho peor. Había una gran posibilidad de que, luego que este se graduara de la universidad, lo prometieran con alguna mujer. Una mujer que probablemente, él ni siquiera conociera.

Así era su familia. Suspiro, y me enfoco en la situación actual.

-No creo que la situación pase a tanto... espero- intento sacarme de encima la ansiedad, y trato de enfocarme por el resto de la jornada.

Cuando por fin termina el día, me subo a la limosina, y me cambio por un traje. Al llegar, decido pasar al baño rápidamente. Apenas entro, me encuentro con mi moreno, lavándose la cara.

Sonrió, y lo abrazo por detrás- ¿me extrañaste?, porque yo si- le susurro al oído, de paso, se la mordisqueo un poco.

-Dobe...- este cierra los ojos, dejándose a hacer. Me encantaba esto.

\- ¿Si amor? - le beso la mejilla, aparatándome de su lado, mientras le sonrió angelicalmente.

Este bufa, se aclara la garganta- nada... tenemos reunión- me río, pero asiento. Cuando comienzo a avanzar, siento que este me pellizca el culo. Me giro a mirarlo sorprendido.

-No eres el único que puede jugar- me dice con cara de aburrimiento, pero puedo notar su sonrisa oculta.

Le sonrió, negando con la cabeza. "Diablos, amaba esto dattebayo."

Es así como nos dirigimos a la sala de conferencias. Al entrar, nos separamos, y volvemos a fingir que nada ha pasado.

No puedo evitar, el volver a fijarme en Itachi-san. Esa noche de año nuevo, en ocasiones se me presentaba en la cabeza.

Lo habíamos hablado con Sasuke, durante el último mes, pero de nuevo, habíamos llegado a la conclusión que, no era nuestro secreto para darlo a conocerlo. Así que, sacudo la cabeza, y me vuelvo a enfocar en lo que ocurre ahora.

Puedo ver que, estamos otra vez, bando contra bando, pero todos se ven tensos o, mejor dicho, se ven confusos. No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño. Le hecho una mirada a Sasuke, pero este se ve igual de perdido que yo.

-Bueno, gracias a todos por estar presentes, en esta nueva reunión. Lo hemos estado conversado con Fugaku…- papá señala al padre de Sasuke. Este le asiente, pero yo vuelvo a quedar confuso, "¿qué está pasando aquí dattebayo"- y tras meditarlo mucho, hemos llegado a la conclusión que... -papá se aclara la garganta. Todos lo miramos- hemos llegado a la conclusión que, ambas compañías unidas, somos fuertes. Juntos, podemos llegar a ser más- reina el silencio.

La noticia va calando, lentamente, en nuestras cabezas, todos miramos a los mayores. El bis abuelo Hashirama está apretando los puños, miro al patriarca de los Uchiha, está apretando los dientes, casi se ve que, se los va a romper, de lo fuerte que aprieta.

Pero, el bis abuelo exhala lentamente, todos lo miramos- ¿por qué dices eso Minato? - trago saliva, nervioso.

-Porque es la verdad, son las cifras. El proyecto está casi listo, con los detalles administrativos y con los permisos, ahora, vamos a poder empezar a construir meses antes, de que si lo hubiéramos hecho solos.

A cambio, nuestro proyecto les va a hacer ganar bastante capital, a los Uchiha. Trabajando juntos, podemos ser la élite, nadie nos va a superar, ni siquiera los Hyuga-parpadeo sorprendido. "Esto es grande dattebayo."

Nos miramos entre todos, sin creerlo. Me sorprendo cuando Fugaku-san, es quien suspira, pero se pone firme frente al resto de su familia.

-Minato tiene razón. Esta contienda ha llegado muy lejos, debemos superarla, y sólo así, podremos llegar a ser lo mejor- vuelvo a parpadear sorprendido- si quieren, podemos analizar este problema que tienen, y buscar una solución- dice, mirando a los mayores.

Vuelve a haber un silencio pesado, pero, nuevamente, es el bis abuelo quien suspira.

-... Este problema no puede solucionarse, es algo que pasó y quedó en el pasado- Madara-san suelta un "tsk", pero no dice nada más- ... sí sienten que esto es lo mejor para las compañías, bien, es su decisión como líderes, yo los apoyaré.

Eso sí, no deseo hablar, o volver a abrir este antiguo problema, que tuve con Madara. Como dije, no hay como remediarlo, sólo evitémoslo para avanzar- el silencio vuelve a reinar. Todos parpadeamos como búhos.

Papá deja escapar un suspiro, y asiente- bien, ese tema sólo les concierne a ustedes, y lo dejaremos de lado... ¿alguien más tiene una objeción? ... ¿Madara-san? - papá mira al mayor.

Este se cruza de brazos, y parece querer golpear a papá. Me tenso, pero este, con un seco movimiento de su cabeza, niega.

La sala parece desinflarse de la tensión liberada, que todos estábamos aguantando.

Papá y Fugaku-san, dejan escapar un suspiro, pero asienten.

-Entonces, es oficial, de hoy en adelante, seguiremos haciendo negocios juntos. Espero que, podamos seguir trabajando sin grandes problemas. Realmente, podemos hacer grandes cosas juntos- volvemos a parpadear confusos y sorprendidos, pero nadie dice nada. Porque en realidad... nos habíamos amistado entre ambas familias, esa era la realidad.

Para que decir mi propio caso, que estaba enamorado y en una relación, con uno de los herederos de la familia contraria.

Es de esta manera que, sellamos el trato, y comenzamos con la reunión, para afinar detalles, sobre cómo se van a repartir las ganancias, y como va a funcionar todo, a partir de este momento.

Terminan pasando horas, revisando cada detalle de este nuevo contrato, la cabeza me termina dando vueltas. Cuando, por fin, parecen estar listos todos los detalles, se firma el contrato entre los cabecillas del grupo, es decir, nuestros padres.

Cuando llega la hora del almuerzo, me escabullo al baño, me lavo la cara. Me sorprendía todo lo que había ocurrido.

\- ¿Tú tampoco lo puedes creer? - me giro de golpe. En la puerta estaba Sasuke, cruzado de brazos.

-Oe, me asustaste Teme- me limpio la cara. Este resopla divertido, se acerca a mí, le aparto sus cabellos rebeldes, de sus ojos.

-Es increíble que vayan a dejar todo de lado, y avanzar- comenta este, cerrando los ojos, ante mis caricias.

-Si... es increíble dattebayo. Ahora, nadie podrá contra todos nosotros- sonrió con él.

Me llenaba de emoción en las venas, esta nueva posibilidad, podríamos seguir viéndonos y relacionándonos, porque, técnicamente, nuestras familias eran socias ahora. Teníamos la excusa perfecta.

"... Aunque, me gustaría encontrar la forma, de dejar de tener que mentir dattebayo. Poder estar contigo Teme, sin mentiras de por medio", no puedo evitar pensar, mientras me abrazo al moreno.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Cuando me despierto, no puedo evitar sentirme emocionado, mi estómago llega a bailar de los nervios.

Ya han pasado tres meses, desde el nuevo contrato con los Uchiha, estábamos a mitad de junio.

Ha sido toda una experiencia, aunque hay que decir, que no ha sido para nada desagradable.

Con Sasuke, nos veíamos a diario, era medio demandante, el fingir que éramos sólo amigos, porque si, habíamos ido trabajando en nuestra relación exterior, para que quedara un poco más claro que, nos considerábamos amigos rivales, y por fortuna, gracias al nuevo trato, ya nadie lo veía mal.

Eso claro está, mientras no nos mostráramos siendo amigos íntimos, ni muchos menos, lo que realmente éramos, una pareja.

Pero, las relaciones habían fluido muy bien, para sorpresa de todos. El proyecto, también iba súper bien, el primero de los edificios residenciales, ya estaba construido, en su estructura general, y faltaban detalles. El resto de los edificios, ya iban a ser mucho más sencillos.

Pero, lo importante de hoy, era otra cosa.

Me levanto, y me visto con mi uniforme para el colegio. Al mirarme al espejo, sonrió emocionado, y no es sólo porque hoy era viernes, sino porque, este iba a hacer el último día que usara el uniforme. Ya que hoy día, por fin, me graduaba.

Bajo emocionado, y me topo con el resto de mi familia, que ya estaban tomando desayuno. Todos lucen sus trajes formales, para la ceremonia del medio día.

Se supone que tenía que ir temprano al colegio, donde me daban mis últimas notas, y me cerraban los detalles académicos.

Y luego de eso, al medio día, iba a darse la ceremonia de graduación, con las autoridades de la institución y los familiares de los graduados, y ahí, me iban a dar mi diploma.

\- ¡Naruto!, menos mal te despertaste, que hoy día no puedes llegar tarde dattebane- me comenta mamá.

\- ¡Lo sé, lo sé!, mírame, estoy listo dattebayo- me siento a la mesa.

-No puedo creer que este día llegaría, además que, aprobó todos sus cursos. Esto es un verdadero milagro- comenta lloroso Ero-sennin, claro, de forma teatral.

Ruedo los ojos, todos se ríen. Pero, hoy no me iba a molestar, hoy, todo era felicidad. Estaba a horas, literalmente, de ser libre.

Desayuno con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Bueno, realmente, es increíble, lograste terminar con un buen promedio, y pasaste todas tus asignaturas. En serio, te mereces graduarte- me felicita oba-chan. El viejo Tobirama y el bis abuelo Hashirama, asienten de acuerdo. Les sonrió.

-No sólo eso, lograste conllevar tus obligaciones escolares, con las obligaciones que te fuimos dando en la empresa. Realmente, me siento orgulloso de ti hijo- me sonríe papá.

Siento como un calorcito me recorre el cuerpo, sonrió con más ganas.

-Además, te tenemos una sorpresa, para cuando termine la ceremonia- me comenta divertido Kaka-sensei. Lo miro emocionado.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿qué sorpresa dattebayo? - lo miro emocionado. Este sonríe.

-Si te digo, ya no es sorpresa, ahí veras- hago un puchero, pero sólo logro emocionarme mucho más.

Luego de eso, me despido de todos por el momento, y me encaminó al colegio. Al llegar, todo parece normal. El resto de cursos, tenían clases normales, les quedaba un mes todavía, para salir de vacaciones, pero para nosotros, de último año, ya estábamos listos con las clases.

Ingreso a mi salón- ¡Hey, llegaste!, ya pensé que llegarías tarde- comenta divertido Kiba. Ruedo los ojos.

-Pues ya ves, estoy aquí, ¡fresco y preparado dattebayo! - les sonrió.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud Naruto-kun! - me apoya entusiasmado Lee.

-Es increíble que, por fin, nos vamos a graduar. Aunque, pienso en la reunión familiar que se avecina... es muy problemático- comenta Shikamaru. Nos reímos de la mueca que hace.

\- ¿Viene tu familia al completo? -le pregunta Neji a Shikamaru.

-Si, y en la familia somos varios- comenta este, suspirando cansado.

Asiento- eso es verdad, y es increíble, lo parecidos que son entre ustedes-le comento.

Este vuelve a hacer una mueca, nos volvemos a reír.

-A ver jóvenes, a sus asientos- nos pide Ebisu- sensei. Todos comenzamos a quejarnos, mira que ya estábamos a punto de salir, y nos piden sentarnos- por favor, es por unos minutos, mientras repartimos sus carpetas. No hagan lío, por favor- suspiramos teatralmente, pero obedecemos.

En la siguiente hora, nos van llamando por orden de lista, y nos pasan una carpeta, con todos nuestros documentos y certificados, para que, al inscribirnos en una universidad, todo esté en orden.

Se siente como la sala comienza a bullir de emoción contenida. Faltaban horas, y listo.

Cuando, finalmente, queda media hora para la ceremonia, comenzamos a movernos al gimnasio. La emoción es casi palpable.

-No sé cómo sentirme, siento que ahora ya vamos a salir al mundo. Da un poco de miedo- comenta Choji, mientras caminamos.

-Es cierto, pero ¡es emocionante, hay que verlo por ese lado! - comenta feliz, Kiba. Asiento, dándole apoyo.

Al entrar, nos acomodan en nuestras posiciones. Siento que podría volar, de las ansias que siento.

Me muevo un poco y hecho un vistazo, por detrás del telón del escenario, a las distintas familias y personas, que están comenzando a llegar.

Incluso, puedo ver cómo llega mi familia, y se van acomodando en las sillas.

Pero, lo que me hace jadear, y sonreír como bobo, es que alcanzo a distinguir, casi pegado a la puerta de entrada, intentando pasar inadvertido, a una cabellera oscura, que reconozco muy bien.

Siento como las mariposas en mi estómago, comienzan a aletear. Sasuke había venido a verme graduarme. Este me había comentado ayer en broma, o por lo menos, en ese momento pensé que era broma, que iba a venir a verme.

Me aparto un poco, e intento moverme sigilosamente, al otro lado del escenario, casi a la esquina.

Le mandó un mensaje rápido. Noto como este rebusca en su pantalón, y luego de leer, levanta la mirada, buscándome.

Cuando nuestras miradas chocan, le sonrió, mandándole un beso. Este pone los ojos en blanco, pero me sonríe. Sonrió más ampliamente.

Me doy cuenta que, la ceremonia ya va a comenzar, me apresuro a llegar a mi puesto.

Cuando se levanta el telón, nos iluminan, y vemos que, el gimnasio estaba lleno. Nos levantamos a cantar los himnos del país, y del colegio. Pasa el director Mifune, dando unas palabras. Y finalmente, comienzan a llamarnos por lista, mientras nos pasan el diploma.

La ceremonia se hace bastante eterna, y yo tenía que esperar a que llegaran a la 'S'

Aplaudo cuando van saliendo mis amigos, por lo menos, con Shikamaru teníamos que esperar parecido.

Cuando ya han pasado unos 45 minutos, y ya estoy medio harto, por fin, me llaman.

-Senju Uzumaki Naruto- me espabilo, y me adelanto al centro del escenario-bueno, señoritas y caballeros, tengo que presentarles a un caballero muy especial- "oh no", me lamento- este joven, ha sido el principal protagonista, de varios altercados en nuestra institución, algunos bastantes feos- me encojo sobre mí mismo- y a veces, sacar adelante sus notas, fue todo un desafío.

En especial para sus profesores, que tenían que enseñarle- se escuchan unas risitas en el público, "genial, mátenme", vuelvo a lamentarme- pero, este joven se las ha arreglado para sorprendernos a todos- parpadeo confuso- superó sus últimos años, con buenas calificaciones.

Es uno de los que más han participado en distintas actividades; tanto deportivas, como en nuestras alianzas estudiantiles, o para recabar fondos, para los niños sin muchos recursos. Es el joven que llena de risas el salón, y eso, lo notan sus compañeros y profesores.

Por esta razón, le doy el premio al 'mejor compañero', el cual, fue elegido por el resto de tus pares- vuelvo a parpadear confuso. Siento que la sonrisa me va llenado la cara- te doy el premio al, 'estudiante representante de nuestros valores educacionales', y bueno, te doy tu merecido diploma. Felicidades- acepto el papel, y sonrió a mi familia.

A la distancia, noto como Sasuke me aplaude y se ríe, ante el show que me dieron. Vuelvo a reírme, y me retiro a mi puesto. Todos me sonríen, me siento súper apoyado por todos.

Sonrió con ganas, cuando llaman a Shikamaru, y le ofrecen el premio al mejor promedio. Este y su súper cabeza. Todos lo victoreamos.

Cuando, por fin, termina la ceremonia. Siento que me llega un mensaje.

_"Felicidades Dobe, te mereces esos premios, mira que te dieron esa gran presentación. Como tendrías a tus profesores de nerviosos, a ver si lograbas graduarte jajaj_  
_En fin, no puedo quedarme, pueden verme. Eso, felicidades. Te amo."_

Sonrió con más ganas. Le mando un sin fin de emoticones sonrientes y con besos.

El resto del día, es un sin fin de; felicitaciones, de fotos en familia, fotos con los chicos, y fotos con nuestros diplomas. En fin, pasamos horas en eso.

Finalmente, luego de prometer a los muchachos que, mañana nos vamos a juntar y a celebrar en la disco, me despido.

La tarde, nos la pasamos todos juntos en familia. Me habían llevado a un famoso restaurante para celebrar. Esa era la sorpresa, y todo fue genial, la comida era un manjar.

Creo que, comí hasta reventar, y no me arrepentía.

Cuando ya es por la noche, y me siento exhausto, me acuerdo que el Teme, me había contado que, su graduación era mañana sábado.

Sonrió ampliamente, ya lo había decidido, iba a ir a verlo. Con eso en mente, me duermo casi al instante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente, le mandó un mensaje al moreno. Este me responde al poco tiempo.

Podía notar que, estaba un poco dudoso, pero luego de insistirle, este me da la dirección, y el horario de su ceremonia.

Sonrió victorioso, y luego de desayunar, me pongo en movimiento.

Por seguridad, me pongo la capucha, que me tapa mis cabellos. Y me aproximó al gimnasio, donde se están comenzando a juntar las familias e invitados.

Como era día sábado, la ceremonia iba a dar comienzo a las 11 de la mañana, faltaba media hora.  
\- ¿Crees que, con esa capucha, no te voy a reconocer? - me doy vuelta. Sasuke se ríe, estaba con una toga de graduación, mientras me miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Espero que, mi novio me reconozca, pero no quiero que nadie más lo haga dattebayo - le digo. Este resopla divertido, y viendo a todos lados, me toma la mano y me lleva a la parte trasera del gimnasio, donde no hay nadie.

-Gracias por venir Dobe, por peligroso que sea- me besa. Le sonrió.

-Tú me sorprendiste ayer, nunca espere que fueras a ir, lo mínimo que podía hacer, era venir a verte también dattebayo- vuelvo a besarlo. Me acaricia la cintura.

Resopla divertido- fue divertido ayer, te hicieron toda una presentación-me río recordando.

-De seguro a ti te dan más premios, de seguro te dan algo por tus notas dattebayo- le peino sus cabellos.

-Creo que, si me lo van a dar, aunque no me han avisado- hace una mueca. Me río de su mohín.

-Oye- este me mira- hoy a la noche, voy a ir a celebrar con mis amigos a la disco Chidori, ya sabes, donde nos conocimos dattebayo…- me muerdo el labio- tal vez... ya sería hora de presentarnos a nuestros amigos, y celebrar todos juntos... total, mis amigos ya saben de lo nuestro, han guardado el secreto- este parpadea, confuso y sorprendido.

Se muerde su labio, pensativo-... de mis amigos, sólo Karin lo sabe todo... es una loca muy perceptiva, y muy leal…- se masajea el cuello- pero... estoy harto de fingir, tal vez sea una buena idea, y aclarar todo con ellos- le sonrió.

Sabía que era un gran paso para él, pero se veía decidido, me llenaba de orgullo.

Le deseo suerte, y lo empujo para que no llegue tarde.

Cuando veo que, la mayoría de las personas ingresan al gimnasio, hago lo mismo que el moreno, me quedo en la puerta, con la capucha puesta, esperando que llegue su turno.

Igual que en mi graduación, la ceremonia se hace eterna. Me dedico a ver el gimnasio, era bonito y elegante, había podido apreciar que la mayoría del colegio era así, igual que el mío, no era para cualquiera.

Cuando, finalmente, llaman a Sasuke. Aplaudo con todos los demás, y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, le sonrió.

-Bueno, es realmente un placer para nosotros, ver que un estudiante tan prometedor se gradúe. Sólo podemos esperar grandes cosas de usted. Por esta razón, le entregamos no sólo su diploma, sino que, también el premio a la excelencia académica, demostrada en estos años, sus notas son las mejores. Le deseamos mucha suerte, joven Uchiha- todos aplaudimos.

Entre Sasuke y Shikamaru, no sabría decir quién era más cabezota, con lo inteligentes que eran. Aplaudo feliz, cuando le entregan sus distinciones.

Este sonríe prepotente, pero sé que igual se siente un poco incómodo, sólo que no le gustaba admitirlo.

Me doy cuenta que, he comenzado a conocer muy bien al moreno. Ya casi nos leímos los pensamientos, con el otro.

Cuando se va a sentar, decido marcharme, no sin antes mandarle un mensaje, con mis felicitaciones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me miro al espejo. Unos blue jeans oscuros, y una polera blanca. Asiento, me gustaba, me arreglo un poco más, y listo. Tomo mis llaves, carnet y demás, y bajo.

-Hey, ¿ya estás listo para salir? -me pregunta papá, al topármelo en la escalera. Le asiento-bien, diviértete, te lo mereces, pero siempre con cuidado, ¿te quedas donde Shikamaru? - le vuelvo a asentir.

-Tranquilo, no voy a meterme en problemas dattebayo, pero quiero ir a celebrar con mis amigos-este asiente.

-Lo sé, y como dije, te lo mereces, sólo ten cuidado-me despide.

Luego de despedirme de mamá, y de los demás, tomo un taxi donde Shikamaru. Se supone que, sus padres no estaban por el fin de semana, así que la idea era que, llegáramos todos aquí, y luego de la disco, pasáramos la borrachera aquí también.

-Hey, pasa-me invita el de coleta, cuando me abre la puerta de su casa. Entro y veo que, Choji e Ino, ya habían llegado.

-Hey-los saludo. Estos me sonríen- oye Ino, ¿qué te pasó? que llegaste tan justo a la ceremonia, ¿por qué te fuiste antes del salón?, ¿pudieron pasarte tus documentos dattebayo? -le pregunto a la rubia, mientras me siento a la mesa.

-Si, me llamaron al último minuto, sobre lo del intercambio... ¿adivinen qué? -nos mira emocionada. Le sonreímos.

\- ¿Te aceptaron? -preguntamos.

\- ¡Si!, ¡me voy en agosto a Inglaterra! -grita emocionada. Todos la felicitamos-gracias chicos, y bueno, por eso llegue tarde, pero sí, me dieron los documentos después, no hubo problemas, ¡estoy tan emocionada!, por eso, ¡esta noche hay que celebrar, si o si! - brindamos con eso.

A medida que avanza la noche, van llegando los demás, cuando ya son cerca de las diez, tomamos un taxi, que nos deja en la disco.

Al entrar, es como retroceder meses atrás, porque Kiba sale gritando que necesita ir al baño, y un grupo se va a buscar mesa, otro va por la comida, y mi grupo va por los tragos.

Mientras esperamos con Lee y Choji, me llegan mensajes de Sasuke.

"_Acabamos de llegar, ¿dónde estás?", _intento divisarlo entre tanta gente, pero se hace difícil.

"_En la barra", _un par de minutos después, este llega.

-Dobe- me saluda. Le sonrió.

-Teme- no puedo evitar fijarme, en el resto de personas que vienen atrás del moreno. Veo a un tipo corpulento y con el pelo colorín, a una pelirroja con lentes, y a un tipo peli blanco.

-Ah bueno, te presento a mis amigos; Jugo- me señala al corpulento- Karin y Suigetsu- me señala a los otros.

-Umm, ¿y este quien Sasuke? - pregunta el peli blanco.

La peli roja se me queda mirando, y luego sonríe ampliamente -yo no puedo equivocarme, yo sé quién es- mira a Sasuke, elevando una ceja. Este resopla, un poco colorado, pero asiente.

Yo los miro confuso- tú eres Senju Naruto, es un placer por fin conocerte- me sonríe. Se me abren los ojos de la impresión- si lo sé, de seguro te sorprende, pero yo estuve aconsejando a Sasuke, en todo este enredo… no es que él lo haya hecho porque quería, pero sé cómo sacarle información- me dice orgullosa, mientras se acomoda los lentes.

La miro nervioso- lo siento, está loca, ignórala- me comenta Sasuke.

Resoplo, entre divertido y nervioso- bueno, si lo aconsejaste para que estuviera conmigo, sólo puedo darte las gracias. Se nota que eres sabia en estas cosas - le sonrió a Karin.

Esta me mira sorprendida, y luego se ríe, haciendo un puchero - lástima que seas gay, con lo lindo y simpático que eres. ¡Si que tienes suerte Sasuke! - me siento enrojecer, Sasuke sólo cierra los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

-Karin- dice este, ella sólo se encoge de hombros.

-Pues yo aún no proceso la idea de que eres gay, y ahora más encima, nos presentas a tu novio- comenta el peli blanco. Lo miro, poniéndome en tensión. Este eleva las manos- no me mal entiendan, la verdad es que no me interesa, es sólo que me sorprende. Además, ¿no que sus familias son enemigas? - nos pregunta.

-Pues la verdad es que si- me masajeo el cuello- por eso, si pueden ser discretos, sería estupendo dattebayo- les pido.

\- ¿Dattebayo? - pregunta confuso Suigetsu. Me siento enrojecer otra vez.

\- ¡Ay que lindo!, ¡tiene una muletilla!, ¡eres muy mono! - grita Karin.

\- ¡Karin! - vuelve a reprenderla Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué?, es la verdad-se encoge de hombros.

-Pues ya medio lo había notado, la verdad es que no interesa. Un placer conocerte- me saluda el chico corpulento.

-Para mí también es un placer dattebayo- le sonrió.

\- ¡Oe Naruto-kun! - antes que pueda decir más, escucho como me llaman mis propios amigos. Me giro a buscarlos, estos ya tenían los tragos y se acercan, un poco confusos.

Le echo una mirada a Sasuke, pero este asiente, decidido- ¡Lee!, ¡Choji!, ¡vengan!, les quiero presentar a algunas personas dattebayo- ellos se acercan.

Tomo aire, pero me doy ánimos- chicos, les quiero presentar a Jugo, Karin y Suigetsu -los voy señalando, mientras los presento. Trago saliva, para dar el siguiente paso- son amigos de mi novio Sasuke- lo presento.

\- ¡Ah, es un placer conocerlos!, amigos del no…. -Lee se frena, y parece repasar lo que iba a decir. Choji se atora con el trago que estaba tomando, y Lee se gira a mirarme sorprendido.

-… ¿Novio? …-me mira boca abierto.

Suspiro, pero asiento- sé que es sorpresivo, pero era necesario. La situación es delicada, Sasuke es... bueno, él es Uchiha Sasuke- vuelven a verme sorprendidos.

\- ¿¡Me estás jodiendo!?- me giro ante el grito a mi espalda. Kiba había llegado de quien sabe dónde, y me miraba sorprendido. Comienza a reírse- menos mal que estabas estresado con el trabajo, quien te crea esa. ¿Haciendo alianzas con el enemigo, o el amante? - se ríe más fuerte. Niego con la cabeza.

-Kiba, imbécil, no es para que te rías dattebayo- lo miro feo. Este sigue riéndose, mientras me pasa un brazo por encima del hombro.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que me tomo por sorpresa, pero me encanta, enserio, ¡bien por ti hombre! - me da con el puño, en mi pecho. Vuelvo a rodar los ojos.

Sasuke y sus amigos, miraban todo confundidos, les hago una seña para que no se fijaran en Kiba.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a celebrar todos juntos? - pregunta Choji.

-Esa es la idea dattebayo, ¿les molesta chicos? - les pregunto, un poco nervioso.

Estos niegan- para nada Naruto-kun, nos sorprende, pero nos alegramos por ti- me dice Lee. Relajándome, es que los guio a todos, a la mesa donde estaban los demás.

-Volvimos, y traemos importantes noticias- comenta divertido Kiba.

\- ¿Noticias? - pregunta Ino.

Shikamaru frunce el ceño, y cuando mira hacía al frente, se atora con el trago.

\- ¿Q-Qué? ... ¿él...? - me mira. Tomo aire. Pero, antes de nada, Ino me aparta y se acerca, justamente, a Sasuke.

-Pero mira nada más, ¿y tú quién eres guapo? - se prende a su brazo. Este se le ve incómodo.

Kiba, Lee y Choji, resoplan divertidos. Karin sólo niega con la cabeza. Vuelvo a tomar aire.

-Ino, es mi novio dattebayo- esta parpadea confusa, y luego me mira con la boca abierta, se aparta del moreno.

-... ¿Tú novio?, ¡oh por Dios!, ¿cuándo ocurrió esto? - vuelvo a suspirar. Los demás se ríen- ¡diablos!, ¿por qué los lindos, siempre tienen que ser gays? - exclama esta, haciendo un puchero.

-Me pregunto lo mismo- comenta Karin. Las miramos, con una gotita cayendo de muestras cabezas.

Luego de explicarles todo, a todos, es que nos sentamos, por fin, en calma.

\- ¡Vaya!, lo tenían bien escondido, es un poco peligroso, pero nos alegramos por ustedes- comenta Choji. Le sonrió agradecido.

-No pensé que te atreverías, pero me alegro hombre- me dice Shikamaru. Le asiento.

-... Vaya, vaya, entonces mis deducciones no eran tan erradas, ves que, si eras una mariquita, después de todo Uchiha. No era mentira lo que te dije, en nuestra reunión de negocios- escuchamos una voz, atrás nuestro, me doy cuenta que era Neji.

Todo se vuelve súper tenso, Sasuke aprieta la mandíbula y los puños, y ve con odio hacía el peli largo, este también lo mira con desagrado.

Neji había llegado, de seguro, del baño, y miraba a Sasuke hacía abajo, como este estaba en pie. El moreno ante ello, también se levanta. Todo se vuelve aún más tenso.

Todos se quedan con los ojos abiertos, por la impresión, pero nadie mueve un músculo.

Yo me siento arder de repente, me levanto bruscamente de mi silla, y le agarro la polera a Neji, y de un sólo agarrón, hago que su cara quede casi pegada a la mía.

Escucho exclamaciones sorprendidas de los demás, pero no me importa. Neji abre los ojos por la impresión, mientras me mira sorprendido, ante mi ademan brusco.

-Quiero que te quede claro algo Neji. Sasuke es mi novio, y si vas a insultarlo, dímelo a la cara también dattebayo. ¡Vamos!, dime mariquita también, porque lo soy dattebayo- este parpadea confuso, pero veo como el color comienza a surcar su cara, desvía la vista avergonzado.

Lo suelto, nadie mueve un músculo. Nos quedamos frente a frente, pero este, finalmente, suspira y se masaje el cuello.

-... Lo siento…. - se gira hacía Sasuke. Este lo mira en guardia- ese fue mi... molestia Hyuga, hacía un Uchiha. Apenas te conozco, pero si eres el hombre que Naruto ama, no puedes ser un mal tipo. Lo lamento- Sasuke lo mira molesto, pero luego parece exhalar su molestia, porque asiente, y todos se relajan.

Luego de eso, lentamente, las cosas van fluyendo mejor. Los amigos de Sasuke se van mezclando con los míos, y comienzan las conversaciones. Entre Neji y Sasuke, no vuelven a hablarse, pero tampoco vuelven a surgir problemas.

Cuando ya siento que he tomado y comido suficiente, agarro de la mano al moreno, y lo llevo a la pista de baile.

Lo guio mientras bailamos-... gracias…- lo miro confuso. Hace una señal con su cabeza, señalando hacía las mesas.

-Por plantarle cara a tu amigo y defenderme- le sonrió.

-No todo podía ir perfecto…. le cuesta, pero Neji es un buen tipo, pero descuida, no pienso dejar que nadie te haga mal dattebayo- se ríe.

-Ni que fuera una nenaza- le beso la mejilla.

-Ya sé que no lo eres, pero yo quería hacerlo dattebayo - rueda los ojos, pero me besa.

Durante esa noche; bailamos, tomamos, y comemos. En compañía de nuestros amigos, y sin tener que mentir, nos sentíamos tan libres. Me sentía genial teniendo a Sasuke para mí.

No podía sentirme más feliz, de haberme graduado.


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Holi, gracias por los vistos y comentarios! Bueno, les cuento que, por fin, estoy de vacaciones, y me siento muy feliz, porque hasta la fecha, por lo que me han ido informando, he aprobado 5/6 de mis ramos, así que todo valió la pena. Así que, les traigo este nuevo capítulo, que era uno de los que más ganas tenía de escribir, así que, espero que les guste. **

This is not the end, i will come back"

("Sadness and Sorrow", música de fondo)

Naruto

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de la graduación, y tenía que admitir que, había sido genial. En estas dos semanas, había estado, la mayor parte del tiempo, totalmente borracho.

De lunes a jueves, tenía que seguir trabajando en la empresa, pero durante el fin de semana, eran fiestas y más fiestas.

En las mañanas, me sentía como en una de esas películas de _Hangover, _todo me daba vueltas, y no me acordaba de nada.

Lo que más felicidad me daba, era que podía estar con Sasuke. Nuestros amigos, exceptuando ese incidente con Neji que ya estaba solucionado, se habían llevado bastante bien entre todos. Así que, habíamos estado festejando todos juntos, la libertad de las vacaciones y de haber terminado el colegio.

Mi familia había hecho la vista gorda, hasta ayer. Hago una mueca recordando; admito que, se me había pasado la mano con los tragos.

De hecho, me había gastado una buena parte de mis ahorros, festejando. Mi pobre alcancía de sapito, estaba bastante menos hinchado.

En fin, anoche... bueno, en la madrugada, había llegado muy ebrio, y creo que me había puesto a cantar, mientras asaltaba el refrigerador. Tenía entendido que, era sólo gracias a Shikamaru, que todos habíamos logrado llegar con vida a nuestros hogares.

La cosa es que, mi familia me escuchó llegar, y como no podía ser de otro modo, gracias a mi suerte, les monté el show de borracho, a mis padres y abuelos.

¿Cómo es que lo recuerdo?, porque el imbécil de Yahiko, se había encargado de filmar todo, y lo había publicado en sus redes sociales.

Sumerjo la cara en mi almohada, viendo por quinta vez, el video de cómo me pongo a cantar y a bailar, frente a mis padres, y donde había 'sacado a bailar' a mamá, mientras cantaba alguna canción de salsa.

"¿Por qué tengo que ser así dattebayo?", mira que montarme ese numerito.

Hace media hora, había venido papá a verme, y me había dicho que no más fiestas, si iba a comportarme de ese modo, que podía pasarme algo grave.

-"Mira que eres imbécil Dobe... por favor, mándeme ese video"- me escribe el Teme.

Siento un tick en el ojo.

-"¡No te lo voy a mandar!, si pudiera, quemaría ese vídeo ridículo dattebayo"- le contesto.

-"Bueno, voy a meterme a la cuenta de tu primo, y buscare el video. No puedes detenerme"- vuelve a escribir. Abro los ojos como platos.

-"No te atreverías…"- me quedo esperando, no me contesta- "Teme" …"Sasuke" …. "¡contéstame!"- escribo frenético.

Pasan unos cinco minutos, hasta que Sasuke me manda un audio.

-"No sabía que bailaras tan bien la salsa"-se ríe el muy idiota. Me siento enrojecer.

-"¡Te pedí que no lo buscaras TEME!"- escribo abochornado.

-"Ahora entiendo por qué, no te van a dejar salir"- me manda emojis riéndose.

Suspirando, vuelvo a sumergir la cara en la almohada.

-"No me estás haciendo sentir mejor dattebayo"- vuelvo a escribirle.

-"No, pero yo sí, hace rato no me reía tanto"- vuelvo a enrojecer, ante su mensaje.

"Estúpido Yahiko, estúpido Sasuke, estúpida borrachera, estúpido todo", maldigo en mi cabeza.

-"... Bueno, no puedo salir de fiesta, pero puedo salir a pasear. ¿Pasamos el día juntos?"- le escribo, luego de un rato.

-"… Umm, de acuerdo, ¿en el muelle?"- sonrió feliz.

-"Si, nos vemos allá dattebayo"- me levanto, y me meto a la ducha. Tenía un aspecto desastroso, definitivamente, necesitaba la ducha.

Al salir, me siento como nuevo, me preparo y veo la hora, las dos de la tarde. Bajo con cuidado, y me escabulló por la puerta trasera, no quería preguntas.

Al parecer, nadie me ve. Sonriendo, me adelanto hacía el muelle. Al llegar, veo a Sasuke reclinado sobre el muelle, tomando sol.

\- ¿Ahora quieres ser moreno cómo yo dattebayo? - me inclino sobre su cara.

-Tal vez, creo que estoy muy pálido- me río, me agacho a su lado y lo beso.

Este me devuelve el beso, mientras sigue acostado. Sus labios estaban cálidos por el sol, los muerdo y aprieto a mi gusto. Al separarnos, le peino sus cabellos rebeldes.

\- ¿Y si volvemos a ir a la cabaña?, no hemos podido follar en todo el mes-me quejo, haciendo un puchero. Este hace una mueca.

\- Lo sé... con todo lo de la graduación, y de postularme para la universidad, he estado bastante ocupado. Y en las fiestas, no me agrada la idea de hacerlo en esos baños infectos- me río, dándole la razón.

-Entonces, con mayor razón, vámonos el fin de semana a la cabaña dattebayo- le pido.

\- ¿No que no puedes salir? - me mira. Suspiro, haciendo una mueca.

-Bueno... técnicamente, me dijeron no más fiestas, pero no que no pueda salir dattebayo- sonrió travieso.

-… Umm, bueno, suena tentador- comenta lentamente, el moreno.

Me inclino sobre él y vuelvo a besarlo, beso que este me devuelve feliz. Le acaricio su pecho.

\- ¿Entonces, vamos? - me muerdo el labio. Este suspira teatralmente.

-Si en serio, es tanta tu necesidad…. umm…- alarga todo a propósito, le pego en el costado- ¡arg!, no era necesario el golpe. De acuerdo, vamos, claro que quiero- sonrió feliz.

Durante la tarde, nos ponemos de acuerdo, y paseamos por el parque, había una que otra familia, y pareja de jóvenes como nosotros. Pero, nos alejamos de todos, y paseamos conversando y comiendo helado.

La tarde era agradable, bromeando con Sasuke, es que las horas se pasan volando. Cuando ya es hora de regresar, ya tenía muchos mensajes en el celular, nos despedimos con la promesa de vernos el fin de semana.

Al llegar a la casa, ya esperando el interrogatorio, me sorprendo con la sonrisa de mis padres, viéndome felices.

Frunzo el ceño, confundido- hey, lamento llegar tarde dattebayo- comienzo.

-Descuida hijo, aunque me gustaría que avisaras. Pero, ¡más importante!, ¡ven, ven dattebane! -me grita mamá. La miro aún más confundido, pero me acerco a ellos.

Papá me sonríe, frunzo el ceño, ellos vuelven a sonreír, y me extienden una carta. Alzo una ceja, pero me acercó y tomó la carta.

Miro el sello, y abro los ojos como platos, siento como el corazón me comienza a tronar ruidosamente en mi pecho. Alzo la mirada hacía mis padres, ellos me sonríen y me animan a que la abra.

Trago nervioso, tomo la carta con cuidado, ya que mis manos estaban un poco temblorosas. Vuelvo a ver el sello, no había dudas, 'Columbia University'

Mordiéndome el labio, abro con cuidado la carta, no quería romperla por mis nervios.

Cuando saco la carta del sobre, comienzo a leerla. Mientras mis ojos recorrían, rápidamente, el texto de la carta, la sonrisa se me iba plantando en la cara.

-… ¿Es en serio dattebayo? ... ellos…. ellos…- sonrió, miro a mis padres, estos me sonríen-... ellos... ¡me aceptaron!, ¡me aceptaron dattebayo! - grito feliz e incrédulo- ¡me aceptaron!, ¡me voy a Nueva York dattebayo! - corro a abrazar a mis padres, que me reciben felices.

\- ¡Ay Naruto!, ¡muchas felicidades! ... mi bebé ya está muy grande dattebane- me felicita mamá, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¡Muchas felicidades hijo!, realmente, te lo mereces- me comenta papá. Me siento bullir de la emoción.

Había mandado solicitudes, a varias universidades del país, pero en mi interior, había albergado la ilusión de que, pudieran aceptarme, en una de las universidades de Nueva York.

Sabía que, no podía ilusionarme mucho, eran universidades de élite, no cualquiera entraba allí, en especial, si provenía de otro país. Pero, hace unas semanas atrás, antes de graduarme, me había atrevido a hacerlo, no creyendo que, iba a dar resultado.

Pero, aquí estaba la prueba, la carta de 'Columbia University', aceptándome en la carrera de Arquitectura. Y me habían dado una beca de, 'deporte' y de 'ayuda extranjera.'

Vuelvo a reírme, sin poder creerlo.

-Hey, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿por qué tanto escándalo? - pregunta Tsunade-obachan, apareciendo.

-Mamá, no lo vas a creer, ¡a Naruto lo aceptaron en la 'Columbia University'!, ¡en Nueva York! - comenta feliz papá. La abuela abre los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Es en serio?, ¡oh por Dios!, ¡muchas felicidades Naruto! - me viene a abrazar la mayor.

Le devuelvo el abrazo feliz. Ante el escándalo, van a apareciendo el resto de la familia, todos me felicitan contentos.

No podía creerlo, era como un sueño, pero era real. Esa noche, celebramos todos juntos.

Cuando ya ha avanzado la noche, papá me mira- estoy pensando que, lo mejor es que, a fines de mes, te vayas para Nueva York- me giro a mirarlo, sorprendido.

-Pero, las clases comienzan en septiembre dattebayo- frunzo el ceño.

-Lo sé, pero será bueno que te vayas antes, y puedas adaptarte a la ciudad. Ahora, vas a vivir por tu cuenta, no nos tendrás a nosotros contigo. Necesito saber que, vas a ser capaz de ello- trago nervioso.

Me muerdo el labio, dándome cuenta de lo que significaba.

Iba a estar valiéndome, totalmente, por mi cuenta; nadie que me cocinara, ni me despertara en las mañanas, ni que me recordara las cosas. De repente, no puedo evitar sentir miedo, pero a la vez, me siento muy emocionado.

Me muerdo el labio, pero asiento-... de acuerdo... me dará tiempo a buscar un departamento, y poder instalarme tranquilo dattebayo- asiento, dándome cuenta de todos esos detalles, que iba a tener que resolver. Además, que ahora, yo iba a tener que pagar las cuentas.

-Así es, si las clases parten en septiembre, lo mejor es que, te tomes el mes de agosto, para instalarte, y conocer tu alrededor. Para practicar el idioma, comprar las cosas para tu departamento, cosas para la cocina, en fin, son varios puntos- asiento, nuevamente, nervioso y emocionado.

Me doy cuenta que, por el desfase entre continentes, apenas iba a poder tener un mes de vacaciones, pero era algo a lo que podía renunciar, a cambio de la oportunidad de estudiar en mi ciudad natal.

Lo otro malo, era tener que despedirme de mi familia, de mis amigos, y de...

"Sasuke", se me pasa por la cabeza. Me muerdo el labio, sintiendo repentinamente, una opresión en mi pecho. Iba a tener que despedirme del moreno, no lo iba a poder ver, en por lo menos, unos 3-4 años.

Abro los ojos ante la posibilidad, sintiendo como se me forma un agujero oscuro en mi pecho.

Y estoy siendo optimista, ya que el moreno podía decidir que esperarme, era algo que no valía la pena.

Siento como el agujero, se agranda todavía más. Me sentía dividido; quería ir, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería tener que renunciar a Sasuke.

Excusándome que me sentía cansado, por tanta emoción en el día, me voy a mi cuarto.

Me quedo en vela, una buena parte de la noche, pensando. Rebusco debajo de mi polera, y saco el collar de cristal, que me dio para navidad. No me lo sacaba nunca, sentía así que, siempre estábamos conectados.

Pero, eso era una sensación, una cursilería; con el paso de los meses, con el paso de los años, el moreno me iba a olvidar.

Y eso me dolía más que nada, no quería renunciar a nuestro vínculo, no quería que el contexto, cortara nuestros lazos.

Suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Mientras me masajeo las sienes, decido que, tenía que comentarle la situación al moreno.

Si decidía irme, me quedaba una semana y media, para poder estar con Sasuke. Luego de eso, me iría a Estados Unidos, y él se quedaría aquí, en Japón, a un mundo de distancia.

Suspiro otra vez, pero me obligo a intentar dormir. Necesitaba poder hablar con el moreno mañana.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke

La mañana transcurre sin incidentes, no tenía trabajo, y ya estaba pensando que podía descansar y relajarme, cuando me llega un mensaje.

Implorando que no sea algún mensaje de la empresa, desbloqueo el celular. Me relajo al instante, cuando veo que el mensaje es de Naruto.

-"Hey Sasuke, ¿podríamos vernos hoy?"-escribe este. Sonrió relajado.

-"Dijimos que el fin de semana, iríamos a la cabaña, ¿ya estás muy desesperado?"- lo molesto un poco, aunque la verdad, yo también lo único que quería, era estar con él.

-"No, es otra cosa que necesito hablar contigo"- frunzo el ceño. Me recorre un pequeño escalofrío, era extraño que el Dobe me hablara tan formal. Aunque fuera por mensaje, este siempre me mandaba audios entusiastas, me llenaba de emojis de todo tipo, y ahora, nada.

Trago saliva, extrañado, pero le contesto -"claro, estoy libre, ¿nos vemos en el muelle?"- espero unos segundos, y este manda su respuesta, aceptando.

Tratando de sacarme de encima, el mal presentimiento, tomó mis cosas y salgo de mi casa.

El muelle estaba mucho más cerca de mi casa que, de la suya, así que, al llegar, tengo que esperar unos 20 minutos, hasta que este finalmente llega.

Frunzo el ceño al instante, Naruto venía caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada gacha, fija en el camino.

Se veía confuso y decaído, y eso me hace levantarme al instante. El Dobe era como un rayo de sol, que todo lo ilumina y calienta, y ahora... ahora estaba apagado. Y eso no lo iba a permitir.

-Naruto- lo llamó sin titubear, acercándome a él. Este levanta la cabeza. Se me queda mirando confuso, mordiéndose el labio.

-Hey Sasuke- dice más bajo de lo normal. Vuelvo a fruncir el ceño, le toco la frente y le inspecciono el cuerpo-… ¿qué? ... ¿qué haces dattebayo? - se aparta este.

-Revisando que no estés enfermo, te ves súper desganado, ¿qué ocurre? - lo miro, cruzando los brazos.

Este traga nervioso, y se pone a mirar a cualquier lado, menos a mí. Vuelvo a sentir un estremecimiento.

-... Yo... a mí me…- este suspira, revolviéndose el cabello. Se sienta de golpe en el césped, me siento al frente suyo.

\- ¿A ti te…? - lo apremio un poco.

Juega otro poco con sus manos, pero finalmente, habla.

-... Me aceptaron en 'Columbia University', en Nueva York dattebayo- me mira. Lo miro sin parpadear, hasta que, lentamente, me va entrando lo que dice.

-… ¿Te aceptaron en...? - parpadeo confuso- ¿te aceptaron en una universidad en Nueva York? - vuelvo a intentar.

Este asiente, bufo sorprendido, pero luego sonrió.

\- ¡Pues eso es genial!, ¡idiota, me asustaste!, pensé que había pasado algo grave, por tu cara- dejo salir el aire, que estaba contendiendo.

Pero este no sonríe, se ve igual de confuso que antes.

Frunzo el ceño - ¿qué ocurre?, ¿por qué no estás feliz?, era uno de tus sueños, ¿no? - lo miro confuso.

Se muerde el labio, luego bufa, sacudiendo la cabeza - y lo estoy, pero... -vuelve a bufar, esta vez, un poco colorado- vas a pensar que estoy siendo ridículo dattebayo, pero no quiero dejarte... no quiero que me olvides- se encoge un poco sobre sí mismo, de repente, viéndose muy vulnerable.

Lo miro asombrado, comenzando a entender su angustia, de hecho, por fin caigo en cuenta que, Nueva York estaba en otro país, en otro continente. Y si se iba a estudiar allá, no lo vería en varios años más.

Parpadeo, mientras la sonrisa se me va cayendo lentamente, miro confuso al suelo. Siento como la angustia iba creciendo en mi interior, de repente, la necesidad de obligarlo a que se quedé aquí, a mi lado, es muy fuerte.

Me sorprendo a mí mismo, ante la avalancha de sentimientos que me invaden. Trago saliva, nervioso.

No volvería a verlo; no vería su sonrisa, no saborearía sus labios, no escucharía sus bromas, no lo escucharía cantar, ni lo vería haciendo burradas. No podría volver a hacer el amor con él.

Un agujero bastante doloroso, se me forma en el pecho. Puedo ver el mismo dolor y confusión en Naruto, ahora, podía entender su estado de ánimo.

Todos mis instintos, me piden el ser egoísta, me gritan que le pida quedarse, algo me dice que, si se lo pido, él se iba a quedar.

Pero... suspiro, guardando mis ganas de maldecir, o de derramar las lágrimas, que me queman por dentro.

'Si realmente amas algo, déjalo ir', así era el refrán después de todo.

-Naruto- este levanta la mirada. Se le ve confuso y pequeño, no me gustaba verlo así. Mi Dobe era fuerte y decidido, no esto - tú debes ir- este comienza a abrir la boca, pero niego con la cabeza- tú debes ir, y vas a ir. Es tu sueño, lo sé, tú me lo contaste, que querías regresar algún día, a tu ciudad natal. Además, Columbia es una gran universidad, no puedes desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Tienes que ir- lo miro firme.

-…Pero, yo…- vuelvo a negar con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué tienes debajo de tu polera? - este frunce el ceño, pero luego parece reaccionar, y se saca el collar que le obsequié - la mujer se lo dio a su esposo pirata, para que siempre encontrara el camino a casa- bufo entre divertido, y medio ahogándome, sintiendo mi corazón en la boca- algún día, volveremos a encontrarnos- este parpadea rápidamente, y desvía la vista.

Sé que está llorando- vamos Dobe, no sabía que eras tan sensible- lo molesto, pero sintiendo que, algo se me estaba quebrando por dentro.

-Teme…- este se inclina, y lo abrazo automáticamente. No puedo evitar que, unas lágrimas rebeldes se me escapen. Esto era duro, dolía, pero era lo correcto, no podía quitarle esta oportunidad al rubio, sé lo merecía.

-…No me olvidarás, ¿verdad? -pregunta. Le acaricio los cabellos.

-Claro que no, ¿cómo voy a poder olvidar a un idiota como tú? -este bufa, entre divertido y molesto.

-... Quiero ir a la cabaña, y tener una última vez contigo ... me voy a tener que ir, a fin de mes dattebayo- me cuenta este, todavía contra mi pecho.

Abro los ojos sorprendido- ¿¡a fin de mes!?- este asiente.

-Las clases empiezan en septiembre, necesito agosto para adaptarme, saber dónde viviré y demás- me sigue contando. El agujero se hace más profundo. Una semana y media, es todo el tiempo que me quedaba con él.

Comienzo a asentir, antes de darme cuenta - claro, vamos a la cabaña si o si- afirmo.

Durante esa tarde, nos quedamos así, abrazados e intentando disfrutar, el poco tiempo que nos quedaba juntos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El resto de la semana, admito que transcurre como en una nebulosa, me costaba concentrarme, sólo podía pensar en que, Naruto se iba.

"¿Estoy siendo dramático?", no puedo evitar pensar. Nunca me había sentido así, nunca me había imaginado que, iba a querer y a disfrutar, de estar en una relación amorosa con alguien.

Podía ser una relación a escondidas, un amor secreto, por el tema de nuestras familias, pero era una relación. Ya era un lazo muy fuerte con él, y creo que, no le había tomado el real peso de este lazo, hasta que él me contó sobre su próxima partida.

"Estoy siendo ridículo, es sólo un novio. En la vida, podré tener miles de novios. Eso de tener un sólo amor en la vida, sólo ocurre en las películas y libros... él me olvidara, yo lo olvidaré, y listo... la vida seguirá", vuelvo a masajearme las sienes.

Abro los ojos, me había decidido, tenía que cortar el lazo. Si él tenía que partir, tenía que dejarlo ir libre, y permitirme a mí también, ser libre.

Suspiro, pero termino de armar mi pequeño bolso, cerrándolo. Iba a ir con Naruto a la cabaña, lo iba a amar a fondo... y lo dejaría ir.

Llamó a un taxi, y me despido de mis padres. Les había dicho que, iba a estar con mis amigos, en este fin de semana. Total, yo seguía de vacaciones, no había problemas.

Es así como, el taxi me deja en el terminal de buses, y unos minutos después, siento que alguien me toca el hombro.

-Teme- se aparece Naruto frente a mí.

-Dobe- nos besamos. Era un beso medio agridulce, los dos lo sentíamos, sabíamos que esto era la última vez.

Durante el camino, este apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras hace círculos con su dedo, en la palma de mi mano.

No nos decimos mucho. Cuando finalmente llegamos, es el mismo procedimiento que, la primera vez que fuimos.

Desde esa primera vez, habíamos venido otras dos veces más, era complicado venir más veces, pero siempre nos quedábamos en la cabaña de nuestra primera vez, era nuestra cabaña.

Cuando nos dejan frente a la puerta, bajamos los bolsos y entramos. No puedo evitar quedarme en el marco de la puerta, mirando alrededor. Todo se veía brillante, los árboles llenos de hojas.

Esa primera vez que venimos, en pleno invierno, el panorama era totalmente distinto.

Entro y subo al cuarto. Naruto estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, mirando a la nada.

Suspiro, pero ya no podía dilatar más esto, había que hablarlo.

-Naruto- me pongo frente suyo, este levanta la mirada. Tomo un respiro y lo dejo ir- no quiero que vayas y no lo disfrutes, por estar amarrado a mí. Tú eres libre…- tomo aire- eres libre de, conocer a otro sujeto y enamorarte. No te sientas atado a mí- este frunce el ceño, y se levanta.

\- ¿¡Qué?!, ¿de qué hablas dattebayo?, me dijiste que no me olvidarías... ¡que volveríamos a encontrarnos! - se saca el collar de cristal, de debajo de su ropa.

Suspiro- lo sé, y lo dije en serio, pero ... tal vez ahora, lo estamos sintiendo todo muy fuerte, con el paso del tiempo... pasará, y no quiero que te sientas culpable. Yo te dejo ir... yo quiero soltar nuestros lazos- este bufa enojado, se da unas vueltas por el cuarto, pero luego regresa.

\- ¡Pues yo no quiero!, ¡no quiero que sueltes nuestros lazos!, ¡yo no quiero soltarte dattebayo! ... estoy siendo un egoísta, lo sé. Pero, es lo que siento dattebayo- vuelvo a suspirar.

Le apoyo mis manos en su pecho, y lo boto en la cama, me pongo encima suyo.

-Sasuke no... hablemos de esto- me dice este, pero yo sólo niego.

-Tú irás, y si te enamoras, hazlo, yo lo entenderé- este comienza a abrir la boca, pero lo freno- si yo me enamoro, tú lo entenderás. Pero, si nada de eso ocurre, pasados esos años, tú serás mío, y yo tuyo... ¿de acuerdo? - este parpadea sorprendido.

Se le sigue viendo angustiado, pero la realidad era esta, así que, luego de unos minutos, este asiente lentamente.

-Ahora- prosigo- mi cumpleaños es en unos días más, ¿por qué no celebramos antes de tiempo, y sólo nos amamos?, aquí y ahora... para eso habíamos venido- le comento, intentando sonar ligero.

Este cierra los ojos, y deja salir el aire que estaba conteniendo, y sólo asiente.

Se alza y me envuelve con sus brazos, me acomodo mejor sobre su regazo. Este me mira, y me aparta mis cabellos rebeldes y oscuros. Me besa suavemente, es casi el roce de una pluma su toque. Su beso me dice todo lo que necesito saber; que me ama, que le duele dejarme, pero que la vida, a veces, nos enfrentan a estas decisiones.

Cierro mis ojos, y entierro mis dedos en su cabello, rebelde y sedoso.

-Sólo prométeme algo dattebayo- susurra, separándose de mí. Lo miro, un poco dudoso.

-Si me sigues amando, y yo a ti, luego de dos años, irás a verme a Nueva York, y tendremos la mejor de las citas dattebayo- lo miro sorprendido.

Estoy por negarme, pero, si luego de esos dos años, seguíamos amándonos y estábamos libres, ¿por qué no ir?

Comienzo a asentir, lentamente- de acuerdo, iré- este asiente, y me vuelve a besar.

El beso toma más fuerza, este me insta a abrir la boca, y cuando lo hago, me cuela su lengua dentro, la cual choca contra la mía. Saboreo su sabor y sus labios, que ya se estaban comenzando a hinchar, por los besos.

Seguimos besándonos, y cuelo mis manos por debajo de su polera. Le acaricio su abdomen marcado, lo siento estremecerse ante mi toque.

Sonrió, sintiéndome poderoso. Le acaricio la espalda, y voy sintiendo como este se relaja.

Este deja mis labios, y me comienza a repartir besos por el cuello, me lame y besa el cuello.

No puedo evitar dejar salir un suspiro. Los pantalones comenzando a ser muy incómodos.

Este me toma, y me recuesta en la cama, ahora, poniéndose él encima mío. Siento su pecho contra el mío.

Vuelve a besarme, aprovecho de mordérselos un poco. Le acaricio la espalda, y voy bajando mis manos hasta su culo, el cual aprieto y acerco contra mí. Termino sintiendo como el paquete de Naruto, se frota contra mí.

Ambos gruñimos, le quito su polera, y vuelvo a acariciarlo. Recorro su cintura, su torso, su abdomen, sus pectorales con mis manos. Este, a cada toque que doy, suelta un suspiro, y voy sintiendo como el miembro de él, se va endureciendo, debajo de sus pantalones.

Este procede a quitarme la polera, y de unos buenos tirones, me quita el pantalón y los calzoncillos, todo junto. Abro la boca para reclamarle, que él siga semi vestido, pero el impacto de sus labios, me silencian.

Siento como este me recorre el cuerpo con sus manos. Eran cálidas, y eso sólo logra excitarme más.

De hecho, el Dobe me deja acostado, y se pone sobre mí, y desciende su mano hasta mi miembro ya erecto, y lo agarra suavemente.

Dejo salir otro gemido -si-sigue…- le ordeno. Este se ríe, y comienza con su masaje.

Aprieta suave, y a la vez, con la suficiente fuerza mi punta, esto hace estremecerme al instante. Este no me quita los ojos de encima en todo el proceso, me aprieta y me atiende, mientras comienzo a respirar más fuerte, estaba llegando mi orgasmo.

Naruto no se inmuta, y con mi propio líquido, sigue masajeándome.

Tras unos segundos más, de que su mano me apriete y me recorra de arriba a abajo, cierro los ojos, corriéndome en su mano. Suspiro largamente.

Escucho como este se mueve, al abrir los ojos, veo que se está desnudando. Me intento recomponer, yo no me iba a quedar atrás.

Lo beso, y luego recorro su cuerpo con besos, lo marco en todos lados, tal vez, de algún modo, queriendo dejarle una marca, como diciéndole al mundo, que este rubio era mío, y sólo mío.

Vuelvo a fruncir el ceño, "la idea es dejarlo ir Sasuke", me regaño.

Sacudo la cabeza, y me dedico a amarlo. Veo que, a cada toque, este va enloqueciendo, hasta que llega un momento en que, este me aparta, y se levanta.

Me recuesto, intentando recuperar el aliento. Cuando regresa, me da la vuelta, me separa las piernas, y me pone en cuatro.  
No sé porque, pero lo permito. Permito sin rechistar, que haga lo que quiera, tampoco era como si me estuviera torturando, de hecho, cada toque me hace suspirar extasiado.

Cuando siento su lengua en mi entrada, dejo salir un gemido, que me colorea de pies a cabeza.

-Do-Dobe…- suspiro.

-... Sólo confía en mí... ¡dios!, me pones a mil dattebayo- suspira este.

Muerdo la almohada, y de nuevo, dejo que haga lo que quiera. Esta era la última vez, no iba a ponerme orgulloso, no esta vez.

Cierro los ojos, sintiendo su lengua caliente y juguetona en mi entrada. Me estremezco, este me levanta más mi culo.

Cuando siento su dedo dentro, con algo extra, me doy cuenta que es el lubricante. Aprieto las sábanas abajo mío.

-Dobe- le recrimino.

-Jeje, había que prepararte dattebayo- siento que me agarra la cintura, y que se posiciona atrás mío.

Siento su miembro haciendo presión. Cierro los ojos, e intento relajarme, mientras me va penetrando.

El Dobe es paciente, con cuidado, me va llenando. Cuando lo logra, ambos suspiramos.

Lentamente, tortuosamente lento, Naruto me va embistiendo. Siento como mi ser se contrae y expande, a medida que, van aumento las embestidas.

Siento al rubio besarme la espalda, me agarra más firme de las caderas, continuando con las arremetidas.

Esta vez, sólo me quedo así, dejando que él haga el trabajo, y sólo... disfruto.

Comienzo a respirar más fuerte, sentía como mi segundo orgasmo, estaba aproximándose.

Cuando llega, aprieto naturalmente mi cuerpo. Al minuto siguiente, siento la cálida esencia de Naruto en mi culo.

Este me abraza, y da unas cuantas embestidas más, relajándose, y a la vez, relajándome a mí.

"Realmente, extrañaré esto", no puedo evitar pensar.

Naruto

Siento como a Sasuke le llega el orgasmo, porque naturalmente, sus paredes me aprietan mi miembro, dentro suyo, y eso provoca mi propia liberación.

Cuando nos sentimos más recuperados, tras unos minutos. Este se da vuelta, y quedamos ambos de costado, viéndonos de frente. Nos envolvemos en un abrazo, siento como me envuelve con sus piernas, mi cintura, y yo vuelvo a buscar su entrada.

No hablamos, no hacía falta; sólo intercambiamos nuestros besos, nuestros toques, el sonido de nuestras embestidas, y nuestros gemidos.

Nuevamente, lo hago lento, sintiendo todo el cuerpo del moreno, sintiendo como su cálida entrada me recibe.

Lo veo cerrar los ojos, con sus mejillas enrojecidas, y grabo la imagen en mi cabeza, no quería olvidarlo.

Lo llenó de besos, como de algún modo, diciéndole al mundo, que él era mío.

Mientras el orgasmo otra vez nos llega, y siento como me corro dentro de Sasuke, me prometo que no voy a olvidarlo, no iba a permitir que nadie, ni nada, cortara nuestros lazos.

Pelearía contra lo que sea para ello.

Cuando me vació en su interior, me quedo a su lado, y sólo lo abrazo. Es así como nos dormimos finalmente.

"Incluso si me rompen en pedazos... encontraré la manera de recuperar a Sasuke... volveré contigo, lo prometo dattebayo", me juro, antes de quedarme dormido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miro mi habitación, era extraño verla tan ordenada. Había guardado en dos grandes maletas, toda mi ropa. Todas mis cosas personales, también estaban empacadas.

Suspiro, era la hora. Acarreo mi mochila, las dos maletas y mi bolso de mano. Era complicado, pero lo logró.

\- ¡Hey, con cuidado hijo! - me ataja papá. Este me ayuda y bajamos todas las cosas.

Una vez hemos acomodado todo en el auto. Nos montamos en este, y partimos todos rumbo al aeropuerto.

\- ¿Tú billetera? - pregunta ero-sennin.

-Si- ruedo los ojos.

\- ¿Pasaporte? - sigue oba-chan.

-Si- respondo.

\- ¿Billete de avión? - continua Kaka-sensei.

-Si- intento respirar.

\- ¿Papeles de la residencia? - sigue el viejo Tobirama.

-Si- cierro los ojos.

\- ¿Los documentos de la universidad? - prosigue Iruka-sensei.

Suspiro harto, todo el viaje resulta así. Cuando finalmente llegamos, ya estoy mareado de tanta pregunta. Me acercó a recepción, y comienza el show del _check-in_; dejar las maletas, pasar los pasajes, etc.

Cuando estoy listo, me llevan a comer algo, la última comida con mi familia. Intentamos que sea ameno, pero mamá se veía triste, de hecho, ya cuando estamos terminando, veo que se le caen unas lágrimas.

-Mamá... estaré bien dattebayo- le tomo su mano. Me sonríe.

-Lo sé, confío en ti, es sólo que... te voy a extrañar dattebane…- le sonrió, y la abrazo.

-Pueden ir a visitarme dattebayo, y nos podemos hablar por video-llamada, será como estar con ustedes- me abraza más fuerte, pero asiente.

Luego de eso, viendo que era la hora, comienzo a despedirme de todos.

-Sé que te va a ir estupendo. Mucho cuidado- me sonríe Kaka-sensei.

-Nos tienes que mandar un mensaje, por lo menos, tres veces a la semana- me despide Iruka-sensei.

-Aprovecha de divertirte también, saca el máximo provecho a la ciudad mocoso- me despide Ero-sennin. Me río.

-Créeme que lo haré abuelo- le susurro al abrazarlo. Nos reímos juntos.

Me sigo despidiendo de los demás, hasta llegar a papá. Nos abrazamos.

-Estoy realmente orgulloso de ti. Disfruta, aprende, y haz lo que estimes conveniente- me sonríe.

Le asiento, tomo mi mochila y bolso de mano, y me volteó a ver a todos. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta, les sonrió.

-Nos vemos. ¡Prometo triunfar en Nueva York dattebayo! - les grito feliz, mientras comienzo a caminar, para pasar por la policía internacional.

Todos me despiden divertidos, algunos llorando. Antes de que me ponga a llorar también, paso por el embargue, presentando mis documentos.

Me volteó a ver a mi familia por última vez, y luego avanzó.

Siento como las lágrimas caen por mi rostro, pero trago duro, y sigo adelante.

Compro una almohada, y paso al baño, ya que era un viaje largo, eran 11 horas, y eso si no se atrasaba el vuelo, o pasaba algo.

Me siento a esperar, una vez listo, y decido hacer una última llamada.

-Naruto- cierro los ojos, dejando que me inunde su voz.

-Sasuke- digo soltando el aire.

\- ¿Ya vas a embargar? - pregunta este, luego de unos segundos en silencio.

-Si, en media hora más... quería…- vuelvo a exhalar- quería escucharte una última vez dattebayo- este también exhala.

-... Por favor cuídate, y... disfruta- se me encoge el corazón.

-... ¿Vendrás cierto? ... ¿luego de dos años? - pregunto nervioso.

-... Si seguimos enamorados y libres... sí, iré - exhalo, con esa promesa en mente.

-Adiós Sasuke... te amo Teme- me muerdo el labio.

Este suspira-…. yo también te amo... nos vemos Naruto- cuelga. Cierro los ojos, las lágrimas quemándome.

Cuando, por fin, nos dejan abordar, acomodo mis cosas, y me quedo pensando en todo, y a la vez, en nada.

El viaje se hace pesado y largo. Cuando por fin llegamos, ya estaba un poco harto, me dolía un poco el cuerpo, por estar tanto tiempo sentado. Con suerte, me había parado para ir al baño.

Cuando salgo del aeropuerto, es cuando me maravillo. Comienzo a sonreír extasiado, la vista de los rascacielos, me hace recordar mi infancia.

Había llegado, estaba en Nueva York, mi ciudad natal.

Tomo un taxi, y en el recorrido, miro feliz hacía afuera. Las calles, la gente, las tiendas, el bullicio; todo lo recordaba.

\- ¿Es tu primera vez en la ciudad chico? - me pregunta el chofer. Me desconcierta un poco, el cambio de idioma, pero a la vez, se sentía muy natural, el escuchar inglés.

-No exactamente, nací y viví aquí, hasta los 10 años, luego nos mudamos dattebayo- le cuento.

\- ¡Ahh, te estás reencontrando con la gran ciudad! Debe ser emocionante. ¿Y a dónde te mudaste? - sigue el chofer. Me río, recordando como son los taxistas, aquí en la ciudad. Me agradaba.

-A Japón, a Tokio, específicamente- este me voltea a ver.

\- ¡Vaya!, ¡eso es un gran cambio chico!, de seguro fue duro- suspiro, le asiento.

-Si... fue un gran desafío dattebayo- miro hacia afuera- vine a estudiar en la universidad- le sigo contando.

-Eso está muy bien... bueno, te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Toma, puedes llamarme siempre que necesites- me pasa una tarjeta. Le agradezco, y este me ayuda con las maletas.

Al mirar al frente, veo un bonito edificio. Se notaba que, era de esos edificios viejos, pero remodelados modernos.

Mis padres me habían ayudado a pagar el primer arriendo, estaba a unas cinco cuadras de la Universidad, era perfecto. Tenía entendido que, otros estudiantes, también vivían aquí.

Me despido del taxista, y me dirijo al edificio.

Con dificultad, logro montar todas las maletas en el ascensor, y al llegar al séptimo piso, abro la puerta, de lo que va a ser mi hogar, en estos años.

-Hey, ¿necesitas ayuda? - me volteo de golpe. Una chica, parecía de mi edad, acababa de llegar por las escaleras.

-Ehh... sí, si no es mucha molestia dattebayo- le sonrió.

Esta sonríe, y comienza a ayudarme con las maletas. La chica lucía dos tomates, como peinado. Y se veía enérgica y simpática.

-Soy Naruto- le extiendo mi mano, cuando logramos dejar todas las cosas, en el salón- Senju Naruto, un placer, y gracias por tu ayuda- le sonrió.

Me estrecha la mano- un placer Naruto, yo soy Tenten- parpadeo confuso. Se ríe- soy de China, allá es común ese nombre- me cuenta. Enrojezco un poco.

\- ¡No, no!, ¡no quise ofenderte!, es sólo que, me sorprende encontrar a otro extranjero como yo dattebayo- sonrió aliviado.

\- ¡Ya veo! …- ella gira la cabeza- aunque tú te ves norteamericano, tú nombre es extranjero- me analiza. Me río un poco.

-Si, nací y crecí aquí, en Nueva York, hasta los 10 años. Luego me mudé con mi familia, a Japón- le cuento. Me sentía en confianza con ella.

\- ¡Ya veo!, eso lo explica, parece que todos los extranjeros estaremos en este piso... espera- ella rápidamente, va al departamento vecino, y toca la puerta.

Unos minutos después, sale un chico peli negro, medio pálido. Siento un pequeño malestar, al recordar a Sasuke, algo se le parecía.

-Este es Sai, es de Corea del Sur- me lo presenta Tenten.

\- ¿Eres nuevo?, un placer, yo soy Sai- me extiende la mano. Le sonrió.

-Un placer, yo soy Naruto- este me mira curioso.

-... Tú... ¿te gustan los chicos o chicas? - frunzo el ceño, confuso.

Tenten le da un certero puñetazo.

\- ¡Sai!, ya lo hemos hablado. Uno debe tener una cierta cercanía con la persona, para preguntar cosas personales- lo reta ella- discúlpalo, le falta tacto para comunicarse, pero es buen tipo- me sonríe. Los miro confuso, pero decido dejarlo pasar.

-… Y este es Shino, entiendo que también es de Japón- me presenta Tenten, a otro chico, luego de ir a tocar, al cuarto y último, departamento del piso.

El tal Shino, estaba con lentes oscuros, y con la capucha puesta.

-Hola, antes que preguntes, los lentes son por un problema médico que tengo. Me hace mal mucha luz a los ojos - se presenta este. No puedo evitar, reírme un poco.

\- ¡Me leíste el pensamiento!, yo soy Naruto, un placer- le sonrió.

Todos eran muy curiosos, pero me doy cuenta que, son buena gente. Me alegraba que, iban a ser ellos, mis futuros compañeros y amigos, en toda esta experiencia. Me sentía en casa.


	21. Chapter 21

**Holi, ¡gracias por los vistos y comentarios! Bueno, les cuento que les traigo un capítulo feliz, pero el drama se acerca en los próximos capítulos, jiji, así que eso, espero que les guste.**

"Date in New York"

(_Empire State of Mind_, Alicia Keys, música de fondo)

Sasuke

Veo hacía el frente, siempre había gente en el aeropuerto, en especial en la parte internacional.

Me siento esperar Mientras lo hago, no puedo evitar morderme el labio, y pensar que lo que hago, es una tontería.

Dos años, ahora tuve 21 años, me gustaría decir que habían pasado volado, pero no era así, todo lo contrario, se hicieron muy pesados.

Habíamos ingresado a la universidad, sin ningún problema. Con mis notas y el pedigrí de mi familia, había logrado ingresar en una de las mejores del país, la universidad de Kioto.

Había mucha gente interesante, aunque la sorpresa fue, cuando me topé con Haku, también había ingresado en la misma carrera y la misma universidad que yo.

Por esas cosas de la vida, nos habíamos terminado haciendo amigos, ya no era mi contacto sexual.

Y aunque este me lo ofreció, lo rechacé. Ya no iba a ser cómodo.

Con la otra persona que me llevé una sorpresa, fue con una chica rubia, llamada Temari.

No recuerdo cómo, creo que fue cuando nos pusimos juntos para un trabajo, y conversamos, comenté sobre el último trabajo de mi familia, y la nueva alianza que teníamos con los Senju.

Ella se sorprendió, y yo me sentí si conocía al heredero de los Senju, un Naruto. Tuve que usar todas mis clases de etiqueta, para simular que no me afectaba, y le dije que sí.

Ella me comentó que, era novia de uno de los mejores amigos del Dobe, Shikamaru.

Cuando hice memoria, me acordé de un chico de coleta alta y ojos agudos.

Lo otra revelación, que me había hecho apretar los dientes, fue enterarme que, ella también era la hermana del primer novio de Naruto. Gaara, había descubierto que se llamaba, ese pelirrojo de la foto.

Me hice el que no sabía nada, y seguimos conversando, al final, nos llevamos bien. Era con ellos, con los cuales más me relacionaba en la universidad.

Lamentablemente, como siempre, había llamado la atención femenina, pero esta vez, decidí cortarlo de raíz, y les dejé en claro que, yo estaba en una relación.

Muchas se decepcionaron, pero me dejaron tranquilo. Aunque, no era cierto que estaba en una relación, sino más bien, estaba en una pausa.

Todo el asunto de saber si seguimos juntos con el Dobe, me confundí mucho. Los primeros meses, luego de su partida, hablábamos todo el tiempo. Nos llamábamos mediante aplicaciones, nos mandábamos mensajes, en fin, manteníamos el contacto.

Pero, ya luego de un año y medio, es decir, hace seis meses atrás, respondió a escasear los mensajes. El mantener el contacto, se hizo difícil, ya no era lo mismo. La distancia, fue una barrera realmente fuerte.

Había intentado superarlo, cuando comencé a escanear la comunicación, dije que había pasado lo inevitable, y había intentado volver a mis relaciones libres.

En la universidad, había un compañero, donde casi sin hablar, nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo, y nos habíamos terminado acostando.

Decir que fue decepcionante, era quedarse corto. El sexo fue bueno, pero fue tan rápido, tan fácil, tan ... sin emoción. Fue el acto en sí, muy excitante y todo lo demás, pero eso fue todo.

Hasta el nombre del tipo, se me había olvidado.

A ese nivel estaba de jodido, que ya recordaba ni su nombre.

No importaba cuanto lo intentara, Naruto se había hecho, una pura fuerza de voluntad, un hueco importante en mi corazón y en mi mente.

Estuve intentado seguir con mi vida, con mis viejos y nuevos amigos, y enfocarme en la universidad.

Había resultado, pero era como mi corazón y cuerpo, se hubieran cerrado con candado. Y luego de los años, me di cuenta que, él único que podría desbloquearlos, era Naruto.

Mi sorpresa vino hace un mes atrás. Yo había estado llamando a un número desconocido, y yo había estado rechazando, pero un día ya harto y medio dudoso, había contestado.

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando escuché la voz de Naruto. Me quedé muy sorprendido, y mi sorpresa aumento, cuando sentí la furia quemarme por dentro.

Yo había estado sufriendo, y había estado bastante confundido, pensando que había seguido mi consejo, de que me había olvidado. Pero, en mi interior, eso me dolía, me había dolido que, me había superado.

Con furia, lo había terminado insultando, y había estado a punto de cortar la llamada, pero este me había contestado, gritado frenético, qué por favor lo escuchara.

Recuerdo haber apretado los dientes, pero no había tenido la voluntad de cortar la llamada, y dejé que se explicara.

Este me explicó que, hace cinco meses atrás, le habían robado el celular, y en este, tenía todos los contactos y contraseñas de sus redes sociales.  
Se había tenido que comprar otro, y con suerte, el único número que se sabía de memoria, era el de su padre, pero los demás contactos, los había perdido, entre ellos, mi número.

Además, como también se le perdieron las contraseñas de sus redes sociales, tuvo que hacerlas de nuevo. No las habíamos recuperado.

Había intentado conseguirse mi número, pero fue complicado, podría haber levantado sospechas entre las familias. Resultó que, cuando lo cambió, yo ya había cambiado mi celular y mi número.

Eso lo había hecho, justamente, en un esfuerzo de olvidarlo y mandarlo a la mierda.

Luego, de muchos pedidos y contactos entre personas, controlamos con el número de Karin, y esta le dio mi número actual, y así, logré llamarme.

Me confesó que, había hecho un esfuerzo por olvidarme, pero que no había podido, y que la verdad, ni había querido hacerlo. Que toda esta confusión, donde pensé que, él me había olvidado, solo fue un gran malentendido.

Cuando me di cuenta que, este seguía amándome, me llegué a sentir hasta mareado del alivio.

Luego me envió un poco patético, parecería que el silbaba y yo acudiría, como un buen perrito.

Luego me volvía a sentir el ridículo, por sentirme de esa manera, y así, una y otra vez.

Estuve todo el mes, en este monólogo interno infinito, si ir o no. Este me había implorado que fuera, pero luego me había dicho que, lo dejaba en mis manos, que no quería obligarme a nada.

Es así, como estuve todo el mes, intentando decidirme. Finalmente, no pude decidir nada racional, solo pude seguir mis instintos.

Así que, heme aquí, luego de 12 horas de vuelo infinito en avión, incómodo, con el trasero y cuadrado, pero entero. Donde, por fin, había llegado al aeropuerto internacional JFK, en Nueva York.

Llevaba esperando unos 40 minutos, le había mandado un mensaje a Naruto, y este había insistido en venir a buscarme personalmente, en vez de darme su dirección.

Miro a todos lados, me sorprende la cantidad de gente que hay, a pesar de ser un jueves, en la tarde.

Suspiro, y cuando ya comienzas a maldecirlo en mi cabeza, recibo otro mensaje.

"Estoy afuera", exhalo, pero me dirijo a la salida.

Luego de caminar por un rato, era grande el aeropuerto, y de rechazar taxistas que me ofrecieron sus servicios, es que salgo al exterior.

Por lo menos, iba medio ligero, un bolso que llevaba colgado al hombro y mi mochila.

Tenía que regresar el lunes, ya había comprado el pasaje.

Al salir, me pongo a buscarlo, casi me dislocó el cuello en mi frenesí, pero finalmente, lo veo. Este igual busca en todos los lados, y cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, nos quedamos como paralizados.

Se vieron unos centímetros más alto y un poco más fornido. Su piel morena y su pelo rubio, salvaje y llamativo, se veían como lo recordaba.

Este se acerca lentamente, y nos quedamos solo viendo. Finalmente, este exhala y me muestra su más grande sonrisa.

Antes de poder frenarlo, este salta y yo abraza con toda su fuerza. Casi nos caemos por su ímpetu.

\- ¡Oe !, calma usoratonkachi- le digo, simulando estar molesto. Este se ríe, y yo abraza más fuerte. Siento su aliento, haciéndome cosquillas en mi cuello.

-... Te extrañé tanto ... - Se vuelve a reír- hasta extrañé tus motes, que me pones dattebayo- exhalo, pero ya no puedes aguantarme, lo estrechó entre mis brazos y aspiro su colonia.

Me doy cuenta que, realmente, no había comparación entre ese compañero de la universidad y Naruto. Compararlos, era como comparar una ampolleta con el sol.

Sólo él podría calentar cálidamente, mi alma y cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo, hacerme sentir en llamas.

Cierro los ojos, solo sintiendo su cálido cuerpo contra el mío. Le acarició su cabello.

-... Yo también te extrañé ... - no puedo evitar susurrarle. Lo escucho que se ríe, y me da un beso en mi mejilla.

Es solo en ese momento, en que aterrizo que, estamos en la mitad de la calle y cualquier persona nos puede ver.

Me separo rápidamente de él, y comienzo a mirar a mis alrededores, un poco frenético.

Lo que me hace frenar, es escuchar como Naruto se ríe. Lo miro confuso.

-No tienes que preocuparte Sasuke- levantando los brazos, abarcando los alrededores- estamos en Nueva York, aquí nadie nos conoce, ya nadie le importa ver una pareja de homosexuales. Aquí uno ve cosas más extravagantes que esa dattebayo- me sonríe este, señalando algo.

Al mirar un poco a lo lejos, veo un hombre con múltiples piercings en la cara, múltiples tatuajes en el cuerpo, y el cabello verde, casi como el personaje del _Joker_ .

Parpadeo, un poco sorprendido - ¿a qué esta ciudad es genial dattebayo ?, hay una sorpresa en cada esquina. Hay gente muy amable, y otra que no tanto - se encoge de hombros.

Resoplo divertido - se nota interesante- este toma mi bolso del suelo, y se lo cuelga al hombro.

-Oye, no tienes que llevarlo- intento quitarle mi bolso.

-Vamos, tú debes estar cansado por el vuelo, no tengo problema en llevarlo a cabo. Resoplo, pero lo dejo.

Este me guía, y llegamos a la calle, donde con un gesto de su mano, le llama a un taxi.

Cuando llega, me sorprende con lo rápido y fácil que fue. Nos deslizamos por el asiento trasero, y nos acomodamos.

-Buenas tardes muchachos, ¿a dónde? - pregunta el taxista. Se ve joven y simpático.

También tengo que concentrarme, por el cambio de idioma, pero el inglés siempre se me había dado bien.

Naruto lo saluda y le da la dirección. El taxista parpadea, y se gira a mirarnos. Nos quedamos confusos, mirándolo de vuelta.

-... Yo te conozco ... me suena esa ... umm- se ríe- ni siquiera puedo pronunciarla, pero es como una muletilla, me parece- Naruto parpadea, pero luego se ríe.

\- ¡Si !, tú eres el taxista que me llevó, cuando recién llegué a la ciudad dattebayole sonríe el Dobe.

-El chico que se había mudado a Japón, ¡me acuerdo! - me echa una mirada y me apunta este deber ser un amigo de Japón, él parece japonés- ambos se ríen.

\- ¡Sí, exacto !, este es Sasuke- me presenta. Me mira confuso.

-Sa ... Sasu ... ¿qué? - Se vuelve a reírlo, los nombres extranjeros se me hacen difíciles, una vez llevé a un chino, nunca pude decir su nombre. ¡Un placer chico! - yo sonríe. Le agradezco, pero miro a Naruto, más que confuso.

Este señala al conductor el taxista que me llevó, cuando recién llegué a Nueva York, terminamos conversando un poco. Es increíble que te acuerdes de mí dattebayo- comenta este. El taxista comienza a manejar, pero nos sigue conversando.

-Me acuerdo por esa muletilla que usaste, y porque me llamó la atención tu historia. No podría imaginarme viviendo aquí, y luego tener que mudarme a un país, tan distinto como lo es Japón.

Me sorprende lo amigable que es el joven. Ya me estaba dando curiosidad, por seguir explorando esta ciudad tan cosmopolita.

-Si, es bastante distinto- comenta Naruto.

Durante el viaje, me maravillo mirando los rascacielos, y lo ajetreada que es la ciudad.

Luego de un rato, el taxista nos vuelve a hablar.

-Supongo que ahora van a ir a explorar la ciudad y divertirse - comienza a detenerse- eso es bueno. En otras noticias, llegamos chicos- nos sonríe.

Nos reímos, y le pagamos- gracias hombre, un placer haberte visto de nuevo- lo despide el rubio. También le agradezco, y dejo que Naruto me guíe dentro del edificio.

Al llegar, este me deja entrar. No puedo evitar reírme- sigues tan desordenado como siempre- le respondió, al ver su desorden.

Este se ríe, un poco apenado, y comienza a ordenar.

-La verdad es que ordené un poco ayer, pero fui a clases en la mañana, y bueno ... volví a desordenar dattebayo- me río. Comienzo a curiosear su departamento.

Tenía un pequeño salón con dos silones, a lo lejos vi la cocina, había un pequeño balcón, y tenía tres cuartos más; un baño, su cuarto, y un cuarto de estudio.

Me acercó curioso. Veo distintos cuadernos, libros esparcidos, hojas sueltas con distintos dibujos de diseños arquitectónicos, y maquetas de edificios y otras estructuras, hechas con palitos de madera.

Vuelvo a la sala me gusta, debes sentirte muy libre aquí- le comento.

Este se acerca y me ofrece un vaso con agua, lo acepto.

-Gracias ... al principio me costó bastante acostumbrarme dattebayo, bueno, eso alcanzó a contarte, antes de todo el asunto del teléfono- hace una mueca.

Asiento, mordiéndome el labio- eso me recuerda ... - me acerco lentamente a él.

Me mira confuso, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar, lo golpeo en el estómago, este se dobla sobre sí mismo, por el dolor.

-... ¡Diablos !, ¿¡y eso por qué fue dattebayo!? - me mira adolorido.

-Por toda la confusión, que sentí en estos meses- este resopla, pero niega con la cabeza.

-Si bueno ... créeme que yo también la pasé mal Temese levanta, agarrándose el abdomen.

Sigo mirando el departamento, este se aproxima a la cocina- ¿tienes hambre? - Elevó una ceja.

\- ¿Vas a cocinar? - me sorprendo.

Este me mira- Sasuke, pensé que nos conocíamos ... voy a pedir comida, claro está- ruedo los ojos.

-Eso tiene más sentido- este se ríe.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

-Todavía eres como un remolino- le digo. Este eleva una ceja.

\- ¿Por qué? - me mira confuso.

-No eres ordenado, y no sabes comer- le señalo a un lado de su boca- tienes salsa ahí- este se limpia.

-Ups - se ríe. Ruedo los ojos, pero me identificó relajado, estaba tan en paz con su energía, viendo sus burradas y escuchando su risa.

Se muerde el labio- tú me estás mirando mucho dattebayo ... vas a hacer que se me pasen cosas por la cabeza- sonríe coqueto. Me río, pero me muerdo el labio también.

-Estaba pensando que ... sería buena idea bajar la comida, haciendo un poco de ejercicio ...- este se acerca a mí, y comienza a rozar su nariz contra la mía.

-Me parece esa idea dattebayo ...- susurra, le sonrió.

-Vamos entonces, salgamos a caminar- este parpadea confuso, me río. Vuelve a parpadear confuso.

-Uchiha Sasuke, haciendo bromas ... suficiente, ¡vamos !, tengo que hacerte mío dattebayo- se levanta este, haciendo señas con su mano frenético.

Ruedo los ojos, pero yo río. Realmente, me consideró ligero. Dejo que este neumático de mí, y que me lleve a su cuarto.

Al llegar, este se gira y me toma el rostro. En un segundo, nos abalanzamos sobre el otro y nos besamos.

Gemimos contra la boca de otro, lo insto a abrir su boca, y cuelo mi lengua dentro suyo.

Este vuelve a gemir, y comenzamos una batalla, saboreando la lengua del contrario.

Este comienza a guiarme, y termina cayendo sobre la cama. Nos acomodamos como podemos, sin dejar de besarnos. Acaricio con mi lengua la suya. Este se separa y comienza a repartirme besos por mi rostro. Me besa las mejillas, me besa los párpados, me besa mi cuello.

Dejo salir un suspiro, sus brazos agarrándome más firmemente mi cintura, paso una pierna sobre su propia cintura, acercándolo más a mí.

Este gime contra mi cuello, y siento que comienza un chuparlo. Me froto contra su cuerpo, siento como sus manos comienzan a apartar mi polera y me acaricia el pecho.

-... Te extrañé tanto dattebayo- me susurra, luego de apartarse de mi cuello.

\- ... ¿Sí? ...- también susurro.

-Como el infierno- me mordisquea el oído. Este gime, y el sonido viaja por todo mi cuerpo, poniéndome los pelos de punta.

Siento como mi miembro comienza a palpitar contra mi ropa interior. Me remuevo incómodo, pero solo me termino frotando contra el miembro de Naruto, el cual, también se remueve incómodo y ansioso.

Lo agarro de sus cabellos y vuelvo a besarlo duro. Comienzo a sentir, como nuestros labios ya están medios hinchados, por tanto beso, se los muerdo un poco.

Este gruñe, y se acerca más a mí. Ambos comenzamos a respirar más alto, ambos con las mejillas coloreadas. Nos miramos, ambos relacionados con los ojos brillantes, excitados.

Este agarra mi polera, y yo la saca por la cabeza. Se incluye sobre mí, y comienza a hacer un recorrido de besos, partiendo por mi cuello, y avanzando hasta mis pectorales.

Cierro los ojos, gimiendo alto, cuando este muerde y chupa mis tetillas, al mismo tiempo, siento como este me aprieta el culo con sus manos.

Mi miembro vuelve a ser palpitar, casi estaba haciendo un agujero en mi ropa interior.

Acaricio su espalda caliente, y le tironeo su polera, sacándosela. Comienzo a acariciar su cintura y su abdomen, y es ahí que, me doy cuenta de un detalle.

Dejo de besarlo, y lo miro curioso- ¿qué ?, ¿por qué te detienes? - me sigue besando el cuello.

-Esto ...- le acaricio el abdomen, cerca de su ombligo- ¿te hiciste un tatuaje? - le pregunto.

Miro el diseño, era un círculo, con signos y líneas curvas, se vio como místico.

-Umm ... - sigue besándome- ¡ah sí !, me lo hice hace casi un año, ¿te gusta ?, no sé, me dieron las ganas de hacérmelo. Se supone que alinea las energías del cuerpo, alinea los chakrasme cuenta. Lo acaricio, y este jadea suavemente.

Le sonrió- me gusta ... es un poco sexy- le susurro. Siento como este traga, y como su propio miembro palpita. Estamos tan pegados, que lo siento.

Este vuelve a agarrarme y me estrecha contra su cuerpo. Beso y muerdo, suavemente su piel. Beso su cuello, sus pectorales, sus tetillas.

Naruto gime y me deja acostado de espaldas, este se pone sobre mí y comienza, nuevamente, un repartirme besos, pero este comienza un descendiente por mi cuerpo. Me besa mi ombligo, y comienza a desabrochar mis pantalones.

Me los saca de un tirón y de paso, me saca mis calzoncillos también. Jadeo, al sentir mi miembro libre.

Este me lo agarra suavemente, y comienza a apretarlo. Cierro los ojos suspirando. Siento como este me acaricia y me aprieta mi punta, mientras sigue masajeando de arriba a abajo.

Comienzo a ver borroso, pero de un segundo a otro, este deja de tocarme.

Estoy por reclamarle, cuando veo como inclina su cabeza y me toma con su boca. Sentir su humedad en mi miembro, hace que me grabe un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo.

Este me agarra los muslos y me los mantiene quietos, mientras me atiende.

Comienzo a mover mis caderas, provocando que este llegue más hondo con su boca.

Jadeo cada vez más fuerte, estoy por morderme los labios, para acallar mis gemidos, pero este me muerde suavemente mi punta, y termino jadeando más fuerte, sintiendo como el orgasmo me hace estremecerme de alivio y de goce.

El Dobe traga lo que puede, y luego se alza, apoyándose contra mi pecho. Lo miro casi como en un sueño, todavía intentando recuperar mi respiración.

Este me peina los cabellos, con las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos enfebrecidos.

Me besa la nariz, yo resoplo divertido. Este me vuelve a besar y luego se separa, quitándose sus propios pantalones y ropa interior.

Me muerdo el labio, se me había olvidado lo bien dotado que era el Dobe. Me remuevo, sabiendo lo que viene, ya ansioso.

Este sonríe y yo agarra los muslos, flexionándolos. Me acomodo, y le termino dejando mi entrada a la vista.

Este se inclina. Me estremezco al sentir su cálido aliento contra mi entrada, este de hecho, soplado en mi entrada, y yo salto.

-Dobe ... - lo reto, sintiendo como mi entrada palpita.

Lo escucho reír, y siento como este comienza a meterme su lengua. Vuelvo un jadear.

El Dobe acaricia y dilata mi entrada, durante un par de minutos.

-... Dobe ...- lo apremio.

-Ya voy, ya voy- este se pone en posición, agarrándome la cintura y comienza a introducirse dentro de mí.

Cierro los ojos, sintiendo como me va penetrando y metiendo toda su extensión.

Abro más mis piernas, dejándole más espacio. Cuando lo logra, deja que me acostumbre y luego, muy paciente y suave, comienza con las embestidas.

Siento como mi entrada se cierra alrededor de su miembro, este gruñe, pero sigue con su movimiento.

Comenzamos a respirar más fuerte, envuelvo su cintura con mis piernas. Acaricio su espalda y le agarro su culo, ayudándolo con las embestidas.

Aprieto los dientes cuando mi interior se contrae, unos segundos después, vuelvo a jadear, mientras que el orgasmo me deja exhausto.

Siento como Naruto está vacío dentro mío, ya que siento algo cálido en mi culo. Me embiste un poco más y con un gran suspiro, venta de mí, dejándose caer a mi lado.

No hablamos, solo nos quedamos viendo, todavía jadeantes. Este me pasa una pierna por encima de mi cintura, y me besa.

Entre todo lo que habíamos hecho, ya estaba oscuro afuera. Me apego a su calor y me dejo adormilar.

Naruto

Al despertar, observo el rostro de Sasuke. Me quedo mirándolo dormir, me gustaba mucho hacerlo. El moreno relajaba mucho las facciones cuando dormía.

Vuelvo a mirarlo, había crecido unos centímetros y estaba más tonificado. Su cabello oscuro y rebelde, enmarcaba su rostro como lo recordaba.

Sonrió, estaba tan feliz de tenerlo aquí. Cierro los ojos y me acomodo contra su cuerpo.

Durante la sesión de anoche, habíamos hecho un caos de las sábanas, ahora, tendría que levantarme para buscar una manta.

Pero, yo encojo de hombros, difícilmente entrando a los meses de calor y aquí en el departamento, era difícil pasar frío.

Así que, yo adormilo otra vez, disfrutando de la visión de su cuerpo desnudo.

Cuando vuelvo a despertar, es porque escucho golpes en la puerta. Gruño e intento espabilar, pero me cuesta.

Escucho a Sasuke gruñir y acomodarse, sigue durmiendo, yo ya estaba por hacer lo mismo, olvidando los golpes, cuando escucho una voz acercándose.

-... Eres un caso perdido, ¡vamos Naruto !, que vamos a llegar tarde a clases- frunzo el ceño, intentando ubicar la voz e identificarla. Yo era lento en las mañanas.

Cuando por fin lo tuve, ya era muy tarde.

-Vamos Naruto, que va ... - se frena Tenten. Abre los ojos como platos, mirándonos.

Bajo la mirada y nos sentimos, como en un trance. Sasuke estaba acostado de frente, así que, por lo menos, no sé lo que es nada muy revelador, excepto su culo sexy.

Pero yo estaba de frente.

Tenten comienza a enrojecer rápidamente y se tapa la boca, al mismo tiempo que, yo me tapo mi miembro, con mis manos.

Esta da un fuerte chillido, típico de chica. Me siento enrojecer furiosamente, esta comienza a negar con sus manos, frenética.

\- ¡Lo si-siento mu-mucho! - tartamudea, se da la vuelta y yo habla por sobre su hombro- y-yo venía a buscar para ir a la universidad, pero veo que estás ocupado, ¡lo siento !, ¡ya me voy! - venta prácticamente corriendo.

Me masajeo la cara, y me dejo caer contra la almohada, sintiéndome sofocado de la vergüenza.

-... Nos vio desnudos ¿cierto? - Me giro, dando un bote por la sorpresa, un mirar a Sasuke.

\- ¿Estabas despierto dattebayo? - este asiente, comenzando a enrojecer.

-Me desperté con los gritos, iba a darme la vuelta, pero creo que había sido peor- se revuelve los cabellos, apenado.

Suspiro, avergonzado- sí, le mostraste solo tu culo, no como yo, que le mostré todo mi paquete ... ¡mátame dattebayo! - me tapo el rostro del bochorno.

-... Estas cosas solo me pasan cuando estoy contigo- suspira el moreno, levantándose.

-Créeme que no es mi intención, que estas cosas pasen dattebayo -también suspiro, pero lo sigo.

Nos vestimos y vamos a tomar el desayuno. Por lo menos, todo bien hasta ahí, una vez pasada la vergüenza, conversamos y nos ponemos al día.

-Bueno, ¡vamos !, hay mucho que debo mostrarte Teme - lo miro emocionado.

\- ¿Qué tienes que mostrarme? - me pregunta confuso.

\- ¡Pues la ciudad !, es tiempo de nuestra ciudad, este resopla divertido, pero asiente.

Es así como, luego de ordenar y lavar los platos, tomamos el metro y nos dirigimos al centro.

\- ¿Y qué me vas a mostrar primero? - le sonrió.

-Vamos a ver el Times Square dattebayo- es así como lo guía y salimos a la superficie.

Los grandes carteles, los edificios, las luces, los autos y la gente nos recibió. Caminamos como otros turistas más, como otros jóvenes.

Justo estaba pasando un tour con turistas, así que, nos aproximamos y escuchamos como el guía, iba explicando hechos históricos. Era información que ni yo sabía, así que, fue muy interesante.

Nos compré unos _hot dogs_ que vendían cerca, y disfrutamos del espectáculo de un artista callejero, que se había desfrazado de la estatua de la libertad, y había un baile para los turistas.

Luego de eso, llevé al moreno al museo de historia natural.

-Siento que las cosas van a cobrar vida, cómo en la película- se ríe este. Me río con él.

-Lo sé, lo mismo cuando vi la primera vez dattebayo - nos tomamos fotos en las distintas exhibiciones, y luego seguimos.

Llegué al Hotel Plaza, donde fuimos a la cafetería y nos comimos algo. Por lo menos, caminando caminando, así que, no me identificaron tan mal por comer tanto.

Fuimos a ver el Empire State, pero decidimos no subir, era una incursión para todo el día, si queríamos subir.

Lo llevé a mi universidad por fuera, y fui contando a mis compañeros, mientras pasábamos por las tiendas.

-... Y Jason es un idiota, cree mucho por vivir en el Upper East Side, es más tonto que una puerta dattebayotermino de contarle.

-Me suena eso de Upper East Side- parece concentrarse.

-Es un barrio bastante exclusivo, pero tal vez te suena por _Gossip Girls_ , ¿recuerdas esa serie? - le miro el precio a una chaqueta.

-... Creo que sí, vi una temporada, de ahí me debe sonar- le sonrió.

Seguimos paseando, y finalmente, lo llevo al Central Park. La luz del atardecer, y de los focos comenzando a encenderse, daban un toque muy especial al ambiente.

Fuimos paseando, tomados de la mano. Nadie nos dio una segunda mirada, ni por ser hombres, ni por nuestras familias, me identificó tan libre.

Cuando regresamos al edificio, al llegar a mi piso, nos terminamos topando con Sai, que iba a llegar.

Este nos mira curioso, y mira nuestras manos entrelazadas. Me eleva una ceja.

-Sai comento sorprendido. Me dan ganas de escabullirme, pero le hago frente. Él era bastante peculiar, y tenía cierta dificultad de conversar con la gente, era muy torpe en ese sentido, pero era un buen tipo.

Hemosmos pasado buenos momentos yendo al cine, y de fiestas todos juntos. Era mi amigo, así que, suspirando, yo planto frente a él.

-Sai, te encontré a mi novio Sasuke, llegó ayer de visita, desde Japón- los presentadores- este es Sai, vive acá al frente, y nos volvimos amigos, él viene de Corea del Sur volteó hacia Sasuke.

Estos se saludan, luego Sai se gira a mirarme- así que Tenten estaba diciendo la verdad, si los vio desnudos en la mañana- sonríe. Siento como el bochorno me sube a la cara.

-Si ... bueno, eso fue un pequeño accidente dattebayo- este sonríe.

-Ella me dijo que podemos salir todos, para conocernos ... todos vestidos-.

Vuelvo a enrojecer, me revuelvo el cabello- ... ¿te gustaría ir Teme? - Me giro a mirar al moreno.

Este se encoge de hombros, también un poco colorado.

-De acuerdo, salgamos todos- nos ponemos de acuerdo.

Una vez nos bañamos y nos cambiamos de ropa, nos juntamos con los demás, a las afueras del edificio.

Tenten al vernos, enrojece furiosamente, pero se acerca decidida.

-Yo quería pedirles disculpas. Se me hace común ir por Naruto en las mañanas, para ir a clases, pero igual violento su privacidad. Lo siento- la apaciguo.

-Tranquila, no es la manera en que quería presentarlos, pero, en fin, chicos, este es Uchiha Sasuke, mi novio que vino de visita de Japón- vuelvo a presentarlo a los chicos, aunque el único que todavía no lo conocía, era Shino

-Es un placer ... ¡oh !, pero no debe entenderme- hace una mueca Tenten.

-Descuida, me manejo bien en el inglés, y lo de la mañana fue un accidente, dejémoslo pasar- la saluda Sasuke.

-Tenten es china, y estudia Arquitectura conmigo. Sai estudia diseño gráfico. Y Shino estudió pedagogía dattebayole cuento, presentando a todos.

-Es un placer Sasuke. No tenía idea de que Naruto tenía novio ... hombre- comenta suavemente Shino.

-... Yo tampoco lo sospeché- Tenten juega con sus dedos. Me masajeo el cuello, un poco incómodo.

-Lo siento chicos ... nunca me ha gustado mucho, hablar tan abiertamente del tema. Lo siento, no es que no confíe en ustedes dattebayoles les aclaro.

-Yo lo sospechaba, pero es tu vida- se encoge de hombros Sai, los demás asienten.

Les sonrió, sintiéndome más ligero. Tomamos un taxi todos juntos, y nos vamos a una discoteca conocida.

Al llegar, pedimos unos tragos y nos vamos a sentar. Cuando nos acomodamos, comenzamos a conversar más animados. Tenten y Shino, conversan amigablemente con Sasuke.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? - pregunta ella.

-Umm ... pues ... llegamos a estar alrededor de un año juntos, luego Naruto se vino para acá, y nos separamos- cuenta Sasuke.

-Las distancias son duras en las relaciones, me pareció algo similar al venirme- le cuenta Tenten.

\- ¿Tú que estudias, allá en Japón? - le pregunta esta vez Shino.

-Leyes, estudio para ser abogado- contesta este.

\- ¡Vaya !, debes ser muy inteligente- comenta Shino.

-Lo es, Sasuke es muy cabezota- me río. Este me tira un mechón de pelo- ¡itai !, lo siento Teme- hago una mueca.

-Así está mejor- comenta Sasuke. Los demás se ríen.

-Pues yo tengo curiosidad ... - Sasuke se gira a mirar a Sai. Tomo de mi trago, no haciéndole mucho caso al otro desconocido de curiosidad ... ¿quién se lo mete a quién? - termino escupiendo mi trago, mientras toso desesperado.

\- ¡SAI! - grito, con los ojos llorosos y con mi cara caliente- ¡ya te dijo que no preguntes cosas así dattebayo! - Lo reto.

Tenten se tapa la cara, y Shino niega con la cabeza. Sasuke se ve incómodo, y también está un poco colorado.

\- ¿Qué dije? - se encoge de hombros, mostrándose inocente.

A veces no sabía, si realmente era tan tonto, o se hizo.

Luego que todos le dejamos en claro que, no era correcto preguntar ese tipo de cosas, de la intimidad sexual de una pareja, las cosas fluyeron sin problemas.

En un momento de la noche, nos separamos de los demás, y comenzamos a bailar con Sasuke.

-Tus amigos son ... curiosos- comenta este. Me río, rodando los ojos.

-Sai es buen tipo, pero es un poco raro - sigo bailando.

-Es una forma de decirlo- nos reímos.

Bailamos hasta las cuatro de la mañana, y al llegar al departamento, volvimos a tener relaciones.

Cuando comienza un amanecer y estamos acostados juntos, me doy cuenta que, realmente, nadie podría enfrentar frente a Sasuke. No había nadie que se le comparara. Que haberlo esperado estos años, había valido la pena.

Lo abrazo más fuerte, y me dejo adormilar. Ya solo me quedaban dos días con él, y luego no lo vería en dos años más ... no, iba a hacer que viniera de nuevo, o viajaba a Japón.

Estos dos años se habían hecho eternos, no iba a haber otros dos años sin él.

Sonriendo decidido, me duermo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Holi, gracias por los vistos y comentarios. Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo, donde comienzo con el drama otra vez, tengo que decir, que ahora comienzo a torturarlos otra vez, ya verán, espero que les guste. **

_"Did you miss me?, because i do"_

Naruto

Miro todo curioso y asombrado, no podía creer que estaba de nuevo en Japón.

En estos cinco años y medio, que duro mi carrera, no había vuelto al país, mi familia me había ido a ver de visita, pero yo no había regresado. Ahora, todo me asombraba, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

Miro los letreros y los edificios de Tokio, miro a la gente, y vuelvo a reencontrarme con los kanjis. Realmente, había estado en el mundo occidental, mucho tiempo.

Vuelvo a suspirar, me sentía bullir de la emoción, había logrado mantener un contacto, mediante video-llamadas, con Shikamaru y el resto de los chicos, pero tenía tantas ganas de verlos a todos.

En especial a Shikamaru, "¡hombre, que me contó que hace unos meses atrás, se casó con Temari!, ¡SE CASÓ DATTEBAYO!", eso todavía me sorprendía, pero me alegraba mucho por el de coleta. Esta, definitivamente, había sido su más grande locura, ya que, a él no le gustaba mucho hacer cosas descontroladas, le gustaba relajarse.

Además, me había sorprendido bastante, cuando Sasuke me contó que, se había hecho amigo de la rubia, en la universidad. Como dice el refrán; 'el mundo es un pañuelo.'

"¿_Ya llegaste Dobe?", _veo el mensaje entrante en mi celular. Marco el número, y espero.

-Dobe -me responde una voz tan conocida para mí, como la de mis padres.

-Hey Teme, voy en dirección a mi casa, ¿tú estás en la tuya? -le pregunto.

Había alguien con el cual, había hecho un esfuerzo titánico para mantener el contacto, y ese fue Sasuke. Nos mandábamos mensajes día por medio, o por lo menos, dos veces a la semana, y una vez a la semana, nos llamábamos y nos poníamos al día.

De alguna forma, lo habíamos logrado, me sentía totalmente en sintonía con el moreno, a pesar de los años y de la distancia.

Habíamos llegado a un trato, éramos del otro completamente, y eso no se cambiaba. Pero, durante esos años, si queríamos pasar el tiempo con otras personas, o atender las necesidades físicas, podíamos ir con otro sujeto, pero en realidad, pertenecíamos al otro.

Sasuke se las había arreglado para viajar a Nueva York, por lo menos, una vez cada semestre. Había querido venir yo, pero este me dijo que le gustaba así, que en Nueva York, nadie nos conocía, se sentía sin fronteras.

Así que, durante estos tres años y medio, nuestro noviazgo escondido, sólo se había hecho más fuerte. Estar con él, se hacía fácil, era natural, tan natural como respirar.

Era extraño, ni con mis amigos me sentía tan a gusto, como cuando estaba con Sasuke, o hablaba con él.

Es por esta razón, que ya me había decidido. Regresaba a casa, sólo para hacerlo oficial.

Ahora, era un Arquitecto, hecho y derecho, ya que, me había logrado graduar y obtener mi título.

Mi familia había viajado hace un mes atrás, para Nueva York, para mi ceremonia de titulación. Todo fue muy bello, y no había podido sentirme más feliz, de haberlo logrado.

El resto del mes, luego de la titulación, lo use para mandar mis cosas por correo, para pagar los últimos asuntos, para despedirme de mis amigos en la ciudad, y dejar todo resuelto.

Ahora, estaba de vuelta en Tokio.

Y ahora que estaba de regreso, ya no iba a reprimirme más.

Regresaba a casa, para reencontrarme con mi familia, y luego planeaba contarles toda la verdad. Quería dejar pasar unas semanas, para estar con ellos, y luego, me iba a sincerar.

Les iba a contar de mi orientación sexual, de mi relación con Sasuke, y que yo quería empezar una vida a su lado, y que, si no lo aceptaban, nos iríamos juntos.

Es decir, las familias ya eran aliadas, en estos últimos años, habían arrasado con los negocios, las ganancias se habían duplicado, así que, "¿cuál era el problema?"

Me intento dar ánimos. Ya estaba harto de mentir, de decirle a mi mamá que, no encontraba ninguna muchacha que me interesara, o me llamara la atención. Les iba a contar todo; de mi sexualidad y de mi relación con el Uchiha.

Se lo había planteado a Sasuke, muy seriamente, y este al principio se había asustado, pero luego había aceptado.

Ambos ya estábamos graduados de la universidad, él ya era un abogado titulado, ambos teníamos 25 años, bueno, a mí me faltaba un mes para cumplirlos, pero dejando eso de lado; ambos éramos jóvenes, con toda la energía para dejar el mundo a nuestros pies.

Quería vivir con Sasuke, despertar a su lado todos las mañanas, y hacerlo mío todas las noches. Quería poder casarme con él, en un par de años. Y quería que, mi familia pudiera ver este deseo, que pudieran ver cuánto nos queríamos, que pudieran entender que, este amor, no tenía nada de malo, y que pudieran aceptarlo.

Me aterraba la perspectiva de perder a mi familia, de perder mi sueño de convertirme en el próximo Hokage de la empresa, pero ya no aguantaba más.

No había nadie que pudiera compararse al moreno, lo había buscado en Estados Unidos, lo había buscado aquí en Tokio, pero nadie me hacía sentir como él lo hacía.

Por ello, ya no quería ocultarme más.

-Hey... Dobe... ¡Naruto! - salto sorprendido, vuelvo a enfocarme en su voz.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en tonterías dattebayo -me intento espabilar.

-... ¿Tienes miedo de enfrentarte a tu familia? ...- dice este, un poco titubeante. Exhalo, masajeándome el cuello.

-... Un poco... no quiero que me rechacen... deseo tanto que lo acepten dattebayo, que se pongan felices por mí...- suelto un bufido- creo que estoy siendo muy optimista, estoy creyendo en un cuento de hadas dattebayo- lo escucho exhalar también. Nos quedamos callados.

-... Tú dijiste que... me dijiste que... si no lo aceptan, nos iríamos juntos... ¿sigues pensando así? - pregunta este.

Me muerdo el labio, pero asiento -si... el mundo es muy grande, a nadie le importara una pareja de homosexuales. Seríamos libres, igual que en Nueva York dattebayo... quiero eso... ¿tú estarías dispuesto a irte? - pregunto, un poco ansioso de repente.

Este vuelve a suspirar -admito que, no me hace mucha gracia, pero... sí, estaría dispuesto- cierro los ojos, dejando que sus palabras me tranquilicen.

-Bien... les diremos todo a todos, en unas semanas más, ¿de acuerdo? - miro por la ventana, veo que nos íbamos acercando a mi hogar. El taxista se deslizaba suavemente, por las calles.

-De acuerdo... ¿mañana en el muelle? - sonrió.

\- ¡Por supuesto!, llevó más de seis meses sin poder besarte- este se ríe.

-Realmente ese beso, que le diste al computador en la video-llamada, no cuenta para nada- me río con él. Recuerdo esa ocasión, donde estaba haciendo el idiota para que Sasuke se reirá, y lo había logrado, haciendo esa burrada.

-Realmente no... te amo, te veo mañana Teme- me despido.

-Nos vemos, te amo Dobe -lo escucho cortar.

Me muerdo el labio, ya quería tenerlo a mi lado. Cuando vuelvo a ver por la ventana, distingo como nos vamos acercando a mi vecindario.

Al llegar, le pago al taxista y no puedo evitar quedarme viendo mi hogar. Sonrío extasiado y lleno de recuerdos.

Tomo todas mis maletas como puedo, me cuelgo al hombro mi mochila, y me acerco a mi casa. La verdad, es que no les había dicho nada a nadie de mi familia, sobre mi regreso, quería sorprenderlos. Al entrar, distingo luz en el comedor, dejo mis maletas, y me acerco sigilosamente.

Alcanzo a ver que todos están terminando de cenar, sonrío. Me acercó a donde están las luces, y las apago.

\- ¿Qué mierda? ...-exclama Yahiko.

-Esa boca Yahiko -lo reprende el viejo Tobirama. Nagato y Konan se ríen.

\- ¿Y ahora que habrá pasado?, ¿se cortó la luz en todo el vecindario? - escucho que comenta mamá, un poco preocupada.

-Genial, tenía que hacer unos asuntos en el computador, luego de cenar- se queja papá. Este suspira -iré a ver qué ocurre- apenas se ve nada, ya que era de noche.

Me acercó sigilosamente, y todo por pura memoria, ya que no veo nada. Me siento en el que era mi puesto habitual, el cual, justamente, estaba vacío. Me quedo callado, mientras papá se queja que, no encuentra los interruptores de la luz.

Hago un esfuerzo por no reírme, y me quedó callado. Cuando se encienden las luces, todos suspiran.

-Menos mal, pensé que se había cortado la energía totalmente -comenta papá.

-Y yo pensé que me había salvado, de tener que trabajar luego de la cena- comenta Kaka-sensei.

\- ¿Habremos sido sólo nosotros?, habrá que llamar al técnico querido -comenta mamá.

-Sólo fuimos nosotros dattebayo -comento naturalmente.

-Entonces si habrá que llamar al técnico -comenta Tsunade oba-chan.

-Y eso es un dolor en el culo, esos técnicos son bien flojos, son peor que yo-se ríe Ero-sennin.

-Puede ser verdad eso…-comenta papá. Todos asienten, y luego parecen quedarse callados.

\- ¡NARUTO! - gritan todos, con los ojos como platos, y casi saltando de sus sillas. Me tengo que agarrar el estomago de todas las carcajadas que suelto, me llegan a llorar los ojos.

\- ¡Ustedes son muy lentos dattebayo!, podría haber sido un ladrón y no se dan cuenta -me intento controlar.

-Tú… ¡no puedo creerlo!, ¡ven aquí dattebane! - me abraza fuerte mamá. Le regreso el abrazo.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer!, ¡mira la que nos jugó este mocoso! -se ríe Ero-sennin - ¡ven aquí, remolino! -me abraza, lo abrazo de vuelta.

\- ¡Y yo pensé que mi hijo había madurado! -se ríe papá, también abrazándome.

\- ¡Esa te salió bien!, creo que me has superado colega -se ríe Yahiko. Me río con él, con Yahiko siempre habíamos hecho travesuras juntos, y obligábamos a Nagato a participar.

-Creo que se acabo la paz en esta casa -me revuelve el pelo, el viejo Tobirama. El bis abuelo Hashirama se ríe fuerte, y me palmea la espalda.

\- ¡Sólo podía ser este chico! -le sonrío.

-Te ves como todo un hombre, pero sigues comportándote como un chiquillo -me mira desaprobatoriamente oba-san, pero luego, no puede aguantar la risa, y me abraza.

-Regresa el niño hiperactivo número uno, aunque ahora se ve tan grande -se ríe Kaka-sensei -ahora tienes el cabello más corto, te queda bien -me río.

Todos me sonríen y no puedo evitar sentir, como la felicidad me desborda. Me siento tan cálido, rodeado de todos. Me doy cuenta, cuanto los había extrañado a todos.

Esa noche, nos quedamos hasta tarde hablando. Todos me preguntan como fue vivir en Estados Unidos, los amigos que hice, los profesores, etc. Esa noche, me pongo al día con mi familia.

Al día siguiente, me siento mucho mejor, es como si todo brillara.

Cuando voy por mi desayuno, todos me saludan, era extraño y muy reconfortante, es decir, yo había estado viviendo solo en estos años. Los otros inquilinos, de los departamentos de mí mismo piso, eran quienes me hacían compañía. Mis amigos de la universidad.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, me dirijo al muelle. El camino, pese a los años, lo hago de memoria y sintiéndome muy nostálgico.

Al llegar, noto como una figura peli negra, está sentada en el borde del muelle. Sonrió y me acercó por detrás, y antes que pueda voltearse por el ruido, tomo su rostro, y le estampo mis labios en los suyos.

Este, luego de la sorpresa inicial, me devuelve el beso. Siento como me acaricia el cabello, como tira de mí, y no puedo por menos que, excitarme.

-Hey... te extrañé dattebayo- le susurro, acariciando su mejilla. Este cierra los ojos, pero sonríe.

-Yo también... hablar por teléfono, o video-llamada, no es lo mismo que tenerte aquí, a mi lado- comenta este.

No puedo evitar acalorarme un poco, pero me acomodo a su lado, y pregunto.

-Y al final, ¿qué decidiste?, lo último que me dijiste, era que no sabías si trabajar en la empresa dattebayo- le comento.

-Bueno, si nos escapamos, va a ser un poco difícil, trabajar en la empresa familiar, ¿no crees Dobe? - suspiro. Me muerdo el labio, otra vez, un poco confuso.

-... Quiero que lo acepten... me mata el pensar que nos rechacen dattebayo…- me muerdo el labio. Lo escucho suspirar largamente.

-... Ya lo hemos discutido, ¿qué otra opción tenemos?, ¿seguir con este secreto por siempre?, ¿simulando que somos simples conocidos? - me masajeo las sienes.

La verdad es que, me mataba esa opción. Estos años habían sido soportables, sólo porque no tenía que mentir en las narices a mi familia, ya que, estaba lejos, en otro continente.

Pero, ahora, no me imaginaba otro año más, mintiendo y escondiéndonos. Sacudo la cabeza.

-No... para bien o para mal, en unas semanas más, les contamos la verdad dattebayo- me intento convencer.

Sasuke no dice nada, pero asiente.

El resto del día, paseamos por parques, donde no hay mucha gente, así nadie nos molestaba.

Al volver a casa, escucho como mamá está hablando, por el teléfono de la cocina. La ignoro y asalto el refrigerador. Mientras como, mamá se despide contenta, y cuelga el teléfono.

La miro, enarcando una ceja.

-Naruto, si vas a comer dattebane, saca un plato quieres- ruedo los ojos, pero hago lo que me dice. Mamá sonríe y comienza a anotar cosas.

Me da un pequeño escalofrío, y me detengo a mirarla.

-… ¿Por qué tan feliz mamá? - esta me sonríe.

-Mañana vienen los Uchiha, vamos a celebrar tu llegada, y la titulación de ambos. El joven Sasuke, ¿lo recuerdas dattebane?, también terminó su carrera, en las mejores universidades de aquí, en Japón- me dice esta. Vuelvo a removerme incómodo.

_"¿Lo recuerdas?", "_como si lo fuera a olvidar dattebayo", ruedo los ojos.

-... Si, me acuerdo, me alegro por él dattebayo... así que... ¿vienen todos? - intento sonar con energía. Mamá asiente, asiento de vuelta.

Otra noche de mentir, y simular que el pelinegro al frente mío, es sólo el hijo menor, de la familia aliada.

Hago el camino de vuelta a mi habitación, y me dejo caer en mi cama.

"Sólo unas semanas más de mentiras, y listo dattebayo", intento convencerme. Por alguna razón, esa noche me cuesta dormir. Cuando despierto, de nuevo, mamá me manda de aquí para allá, ayudando en todo, para recibir a las visitas.

"Menos mal que era para celebrar mi regreso. Si ya me tiene trabajando tanto ahora, ¿cómo sería si no dattebayo? - ruedo los ojos, pero no puedo evitar, resoplar divertido.

Mamá era tan dispersa como yo, y no iba a mentir, la había extrañado mucho.

A medida que avanza el día, vamos preparando todo. Todos terminando ayudando, y cuando ya es la hora, me voy a cambiar.

Cuando estoy abrochándome la camisa, mamá grita que ya llegaron.

Al bajar, mi mirada vuela directamente hacía Sasuke. Estaba muy sexy con una camisa oscura. "Concéntrate", me regaño.

\- ¡Oh Dios!, ¡tu niño creció un montón! - comenta sorprendida, la madre del moreno.

Le sonrió, un poco apenado, pero contento. La madre de Sasuke, era un amor de persona.

\- Gracias señora Uchiha, es un placer verla de nuevo dattebayo- le beso el dorso de la mano, como el caballero que soy.

\- ¡Ay, eres un encanto!, te veo listo para asumir tu puesto en la empresa. Me imagino que, ahora que estuviste en Estados Unidos, serás el enlace perfecto, para hacer negocios internacionales- me sonríe. Me llego a sentir un poco mareado, ya lo tenían todo planeado.

Me fuerzo a sonreír- así esperemos, estoy ansioso dattebayo- luego de eso, voy saludando al resto de la familia Uchiha. Noto como mis padres, conversan con los del moreno.

-Hey, bienvenido de nuevo joven Naruto, y felicidades por graduarse- me comenta feliz, Itachi.

Le sonrió de vuelta- felicidades joven Senju- comenta Sasuke, con voz respetuosa, pero plana. Intento imitarle.

-Felicidades también a usted, joven Uchiha- nuestras miradas se cruzan, por un mili segundo, pero es suficiente para sentir, como nuestras máscaras de mentiras, se rompen.

Por lo menos, nadie nos mira, así que, vuelvo a enfocarme y a simular que, nada ha pasado.

La jornada se hace un poco pesada la verdad. Me maravilla y me horroriza ver, como la relación entre ambas familias, ha ido mejorando.

Me hace preguntarme cuál sería la reacción, ante nuestra relación secreta.

O la aceptarían, ya que ahora, están tan amigas las familias. O, todo lo contrario, justamente como son amigas, sentirían que es la más grande traición y blasfemia, y que no sólo nos impidan estar juntos, sino que, además, todos los negocios y la buena relación que tienen, se quiebre para siempre.

No puedo evitar pensar esas cosas en mi cabeza, una y otra vez. Le doy tantas vueltas, como le doy vueltas a mi tenedor, sin pinchar ningún alimento.

Por lo menos, no tengo que hablar mucho. Cuando comienza a servirse el café, simulo que voy al baño y me escabulló hacía mi patio.

Las distintas opciones, que podrían llevarnos al desastre, se me siguen repitiendo, una y otra vez, en mi cabeza.

Intento tomar aire y calmarme. Cuando siento una mano en mi hombro, salto asustado, casi sintiendo que algo se me salía del cuerpo.

\- ¡Hey Dobe, tranquilo!, sólo soy yo- al girarme a toda velocidad, me topo con Sasuke.

Exhalando, me masajeo mi rostro.

Me dejo caer en una banca. Noto como Sasuke le da miradas a los alrededores, y luego me acaricia los cabellos.

Me dejo acariciar, e intento relajarme. Por lo menos, los setos en el jardín, tapaban la vista, por si alguien desde la casa, se pusiera a mirar.

-... ¿Estás bien?, te vi un poco verde en la cena- sacudo la cabeza, y hundo la cabeza en su cintura, ya que, este permanecía de pie. Me sigue haciendo mimos.

-... Comencé a pensar, y de ahí no pude parar dattebayo- le cuento.

-Eso te pasa por pensar, vas a hacer que se te explote algo aquí dentro- me picotea la cabeza con un dedo, me aparto de él rápidamente. Este se ríe.

Me ordeno mis cabellos, pero no puedo evitar reírme. Lo miro agradecido, se notaba que intentaba animarme.

Suspiro, y sacudo la cabeza- lo siento, no me gusta ser deprimente dattebayo- este suspira, pero me hace levantar la mirada.

-No siempre podemos estar felices Dobe- hago una mueca.

-Es que debería estarlo. Volví a mi hogar, con mi familia, estoy contigo, mi novio, pero... sólo me siento estresado dattebayo …- me sacudo los brazos- y es porque no puedo decirle a mi familia, sobre quien es mi novio- dejo escapar el aire.

-Pronto Naruto, pronto les diremos todo... a mí tampoco me hace gracia mentirles- levanto la mirada, este estaba mirando a lo lejos. Vuelvo a suspirar.

-No, en verdad, no me gusta ser deprimente, dime algo gracioso- este enarca una ceja.

-... Umm... no tengo idea, no sé me ocurre nada- suspiro derrotado.

-Por lo menos, las cosas cobran su sentido natural, que tú estés siendo tan tierno conmigo, era extraño dattebayo- este rueda los ojos, me río.

-Es la última vez, que intento animarte. Además, tampoco es como si me conocieras a fondo- comenta este, comenzando a caminar por el jardín. Lo sigo.

-Claro que te conozco, te conozco mejor que nadie dattebayo. ¿Quién más va a saber, el sexy lunar que tienes en tu nalga izquierda?, nadie - este resopla, rodando los ojos.

-Eres un imbécil- me río fuerte. Para seguir molestándolo, le pellizco juguetonamente, su nalga izquierda.

Este salta, y me mira frunciendo el ceño.

-Te voy a golpear si no paras- me mira amenazante, esto sólo provoca que me emocione más.

Sonriendo, me muevo juguetonamente, a su alrededor. En un rápido salto, me pongo atrás suyo, y le pellizco de nuevo, su nalga izquierda.

Este vuelve a saltar, y entrecierra los ojos- eres hombre muerto- antes que pueda moverse, salgo disparado en la dirección contraria, este me sigue.

Correteamos entre los arbustos y macetas, como dos niños pequeños, pero mientras escapo de él, siento como la vitalidad me llena.

Cuando este me agarra el brazo y terminamos cayéndonos sobre el césped, agarro su rostro, y lo beso duro, y a la vez, suavemente.

Este gime contra mi boca, y yo sólo lo sigo besando. Desciendo con mis manos, y entre le aprieto y le masajeo su culo. Este vuelve a gemir contra mi boca.

Siento como este se deja caer suavemente contra mi pecho. Me separo y le beso sus mejillas, y le beso la frente.

-Gracias…- este me mira confuso- por venir a animarme... - vuelvo a darle un pequeño beso, pero lleno de sentimientos.

-Supongo que no puedo verte triste... es antinatural... como si el sol dejara de ser cálido- le sonrió, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

El moreno no era de decir cosas dulces y cursis siempre, sabía que se tenía que tragar su orgullo, pero también sabía que, lo hacía por mí.

Itachi

A medida que, la velada se alarga, no puedo evitar el aburrirme un poco. De repente, comienzo a notar que, le están entrando mensajes a mi celular. Invento que voy al baño, y salgo al patio.

La verdad es que, el hogar de los Senju, es muy agradable, todos ellos la verdad, me daba alivio que, las familias estén comenzando a superar ese problema del pasado.

Me dedico a encender un cigarro, cuando lo logro, noto que me están llamando.

-Hey Sasori- exhalo el humo.

-Hey Itachi, te hemos estado mandando mensajes, ¿dónde estás hombre?, Hidan y Deidara ya están un poco nerviosos- frunzo el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿había algo hoy? - pregunto confuso.

-Sí, ¿lo olvidaste?, hoy es la fiesta de Kakuzu, íbamos a ir todos, y tú habías aceptado- suspiro, haciendo una mueca. Le doy otra calada a mi cigarro.

-Lo siento, lo olvidé. Estoy donde los Senju, no en mi casa, pero iré... tal vez llegue más tarde- comienzo a hacer cálculos en mi cabeza.

Ahora, siempre estaba hecho un caos, con el trabajo de la oficina y la consulta para los pacientes, apenas si tenía tiempo para mi vida social. Consecuencias de ejercer dos carreras, pero por lo menos, me gustaban, aunque me consumían.

Escucho como Sasori suspira- de acuerdo, le avisas a Shisui. Y ya que estás donde los Senju, tráete a los demás; a Yahiko, Konan y Nagato. Mientras más mejor- comenta este.

Era increíble cómo habían cambiado las relaciones. Cuando se hizo la alianza entre las familias, con Shisui comenzamos a hacernos amigos de estos tres Senju, y en una ocasión, nos habíamos topado todos en una disco. No recuerdo cómo, pero terminamos todos juntos festejando.

Vuelvo a exhalar humo de mi cigarro- de acuerdo, les avisaré, y los llevo. Yo tengo para una hora más, sí o sí. Te voy avisando-.

-De acuerdo, me llamas- se despide, y corta.

Cuando termino mi cigarro, busco algún cenicero, donde botar la colilla. Mientras busco en la oscuridad, comienzo a escuchar voces.

Frunzo el ceño confuso, "¿todos salieron al patio?", aunque esa opción era extraña. Ya era de noche y hacía bastante frío.

Me acerco con cautela, y mientras recorro el sendero de setos, comienzo a sentir un mal presentimiento.

A medida que me acerco a lo más profundo del patio, me voy agachando, usando las sombras a mi beneficio. Y a medida que me acerco, voy identificando las voces, cuando escucho la de Sasuke, me freno confundido.

"Esa voz, definitivamente es Sasuke, ¿qué está haciendo aquí en el patio, siendo de noche?", estoy por adelantarme para hablarle, cuando noto que, no está solo.

Vuelvo a tensarme, al darme cuenta que, efectivamente no estaba solo, y que su acompañante, era nada más y nada menos que, Senju Naruto.

Vuelvo a fruncir el ceño, y noto como ambos están tirados en el pasto, hablando. Estoy por darme la vuelta, pero algo me lo impide, algo estaba extraño aquí.

Me acerco y noto como ellos hablan amigablemente entre ellos. Vuelvo a sentirme confuso, "¿ellos eran tan amigos?", intento recordar.

\- ¿No crees que ya deberíamos regresar Dobe? - escucho a Sasuke. "¿Dobe?, ¿qué es eso?"

El joven Naruto suspira- no quiero dattebayo... - este apoya la cabeza en el regazo de mi hermano. Siento un estremecimiento, cuando noto que, Sasuke no lo aparta.

"¿Por qué no lo aparta?, Sasuke es muy quisquilloso con su espacio personal", pienso frenético.

-Vamos Dobe, no quiero que nos hagan preguntas después- Naruto suspira otra vez, y parece que hace un puchero.

Noto como Sasuke rueda los ojos, luego se inclina, y... "mierda", no puedo evitar pensar.

Veo como mi hermano se inclina, y le da un beso corto en los labios al joven Naruto, quien no se aparta y se lo devuelve feliz.

"Mierda... ¡mierda! ... Sasuke…", pienso frenético.

Me mantengo oculto, mientras veo como se levantan y entre codazos amistosos y cariñosos, se regresan a la mansión.

Me dejo caer, y me muerdo el labio. Pienso en todas las ocasiones que los he visto juntos, no me habían dado la sensación de tener un amor secreto, pero...

Vuelvo a fruncir el ceño, recuerdo esa ocasión, esa primera ocasión, esa primera reunión, hace ya casi 6 años atrás.

"Es verdad, recuerdo que Sasuke había sufrido de una erección, ante la presentación del joven Naruto, ¿eso significa qué...?, ¿están juntos desde entonces?", estoy por levantarme, para exigir la verdad, cuando recuerdo mi propio lío amoroso.

Suspiro, masajeándome las sienes, "¿con qué derecho, le voy a reclamar a Sasuke...?", suspiro, " hermanito tonto, te advertí que tuvieras cuidado, de quien te enamorabas."

Me quedo mirando al suelo, y fumándome otro cigarro, intentando que el estrés, no me ganara.

"Sólo desastre puedo ver", cierro los ojos, dejando ir el humo.


	23. Chapter 23

**¡Holi, gracias por los vistos y comentarios!. Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo, aunque este cap tenía ganas de escribirlo, desde que se me ocurrió este fanfic, ya a partir de este punto, es full drama ;) así que eso, espero que les guste. **

_"This can not be happening"_

Naruto

Al despertar, no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño, "¿qué mierda fue ese sueño? ... ¿eso era una cita doble...?, yo odio esas cosas, ¿por qué sueño con eso?", no puedo evitar darle vueltas en mi cabeza al asunto, pero era ridículo.

Así que, me encojo de hombros y me levanto a tomar desayuno, "tampoco hay que analizar mucho los sueños, son sólo sueños dattebayo", me convenzo. Pero, de todas maneras, me quedo con una sensación desagradable, pero me intento espabilar.

Con Sasuke habíamos decidido que, esta semana, les íbamos a contar todo a nuestras familias, ya era tiempo. Había sido un poco inevitable que, de nuevo, el asunto había estado dilatándose. Ya había pasado un mes, desde que había regresado.

Había podido descansar y volver a salir con los muchachos, los cuales me sorprendían, con los cambiados que estaban.

Choji se había dejado el pelo largo, había que decir que, le daba estilo, le alargaba un poco la cara, así no se veía tan rechoncho.

Shikamaru estaba igual, bueno, entre más serio y, al mismo tiempo, más relajado. Todo un hombre casado.

Neji y Kiba, estaban como los recordaba, sólo que, se habían puesto más fortachones. Y bueno, Lee también estaba parecido, había tenido un cambio de ropa más liberal, aunque con ese corte militar de hongo, no había como verlo en modo liberal.

También habíamos tenido unas 'sex escapadas' con Sasuke, a nuestra cabaña, ya que, bueno, habían pasado años. Realmente, nuestros cuerpos se extrañaban.

Y claro, había podido disfrutar con mi familia. Oficialmente, ya tenía mi puesto en la empresa, era el jefe ejecutivo, de las obras internacionales.

Las empresas internacionales, que querían realizar algún proyecto en el país, pasaban por mi oficina. Ahora que dominaba totalmente el idioma, y al ser un Arquitecto, los planos de lo que deseaban, pasaban por mis manos, una vez listos los detalles, se lo derivaba a otro funcionario.

Esta había sido mi primera semana trabajando. Y por los próximos tres meses, iba a trabajar con una empresa británica. Durante esta primera semana, nos habíamos conocido, y habíamos hecho los primeros arreglos.

Y tal vez, por obra del destino, quienes me apoyaban con la parte logística legal y monetaria, eran los Uchiha, más específicamente, Sasuke y su hermano mayor, Itachi.

Obviamente que, con Sasuke, nos controlábamos y fingíamos, al estar frente a los británicos y frente a Itachi. Pero, me gustaba sentir que, fluimos bien juntos, éramos un buen equipo.

Si yo me movía a buscar el mapa urbano de tal localidad, Sasuke buscaba los archivos de esa localidad, y sacaba el lápiz. Todo sin hablar, nos coordinábamos naturalmente.

Aunque, algo fallaba, o no es que fallara, pero no podía evitar sentir que, algo estaba extraño con Itachi.

Era buena persona conmigo y muy respetuoso, incluso me sonreía, pero podía notar que, cada vez que conversaba con Sasuke, aunque fueran temas de la empresa, el mayor no podía evitar, el ponerse algo tenso.

Era casi imperceptible, algo que tal vez, él no lo hacía de forma consciente, pero estaba ahí.

Quería pensar que, se debía a un viejo rencor y costumbre, por todo el tema del conflicto de nuestras familias. Algo que tal vez, justamente, por costumbre, no puede sacarse de encima.

"Pero, él se quedó aquí, los cinco años que estuve afuera. Él y Sasuke se quedaron aquí, conviviendo y haciendo negocios con mi familia ... qué raro dattebayo, tal vez, me estoy pasando la película, donde no la hay", hago una mueca, pero sacudo la cabeza y me concentro en bajar bien las escaleras.

El asunto es que, no habíamos dicho nada por estas semanas, pero eso se acababa mañana.

Mañana, íbamos a contar toda la verdad a las familias.

Al pensar en ello, se me hace un nudo en el estómago, pero tomo aire e intento relajarme.

\- ¡Buen día dattebayo! - entro saludando.

\- ¡El trabajador, abran paso! - ruedo los ojos, ante las bromas de Ero-sennin. Los demás se ríen, pero me saludan.

El desayuno transcurre sin incidentes, los mayores leen el diario, y yo me concentro en la comida. Esto cambia, cuando el celular de papá comienza a sonar.

Puedo notar como se pone serio, y se levanta a atender la llamada. Me imagino que, es una llamada de negocios.

Lo escucho hablar en la sala, pero lo que me hace tensarme es que, noto como todos están un poco tiesos, y comiendo más lento, como queriendo escuchar la conversación de papá.

Frunzo el ceño ante ello. No era común que, fisgoneáramos, las conversaciones ajenas.

Cuando papá regresa, yo también he dejado de comer, no puedo evitar mirar a todos lados.

Papá parece tragar saliva, y se frota las manos. Nos mira a todos.

-Bueno…- se aclara la garganta- es oficial, acaban de aceptar. Haremos la presentación en una semana más - todos parecen tomar aire, se ven un poco impactados.

Vuelvo a fruncir el ceño-... ¿unos clientes aceptaron un trato?... no entiendo de que hablan dattebayo- todos vuelven a tensarse, y a frotarse las manos.

Siento que me recorre un escalofrío- hijo... ven, hablemos en la sala, es importante- papá me invita a levantarme.

Todos parecen ir moviéndose más lento, sigo a papá, y veo como este se sienta en los sillones de la sala, mamá toma siento a su lado. El resto de la familia, se ponen a los lados, pero más alejados.

Papá parece pensarlo un poco, y luego me mira. Me encojo un poco - a ver, en estos últimos años, nos hemos hecho muy fuertes con la alianza con los Uchiha, ya nadie nos puede hacer frente, excepto una empresa.

Una empresa que, tiene el acceso a los contactos y clientes más distinguidos de Japón, lo más alto y reconocido, están aliados con esta empresa. Y esta es la empresa de los Hyuga; _Byakugan_ _Corp_ \- no puedo evitar enderezar la espalda, alarmado.

\- ¿¡Quieren ir contra los Hyuga!?- me exalto un poco. Esa era la empresa familiar de Neji, no quería que nuestra amistad muriera, por problemas familiares.

-... No exactamente...- vuelvo a sentirme confuso- no queremos ir contra ellos, queremos unirnos- parpadeo, pero comienzo a relajarme, de hecho, comienzo a sonreír.

\- ¿En serio?, ¡eso es genial!, es algo muy progresista por su parte dattebayo- me río un poco. El nudo de los nervios, se me desenreda un poco.

Noto como mamá se estruja las manos y se muerde el labio, un poco nerviosa. Me siento desinflar, otra vez confuso, me giro hacía papá.

-... Lo conversamos con los Hyūga, en estos últimos meses, pero ellos son muy cerrados, son muy conservadores…- este se muerde el labio, pero me mira firme- la única forma, para que ellos acepten la unión de las empresas, es unir a las familias... unirlas a través del matrimonio…- siento como otro escalofrío me recorre.

Un sudor frío comienza a recorrerme la espalda- el trato fue el siguiente, un trato que, ahora, ambas familias han aceptado. La heredera de la familia Hyūga, contraerá matrimonio, con el heredero de la familia Senju, en otras palabras... - papá me mira firme, me siento desfallecer- tú, Senju Naruto, te casaras con Hyūga Hinata. La boda será dentro de seis meses más -la sala queda en silencio.

Sólo puedo escuchar los latidos alocados de mi corazón en la cabeza, "no puede ser... no puede ser dattebayo... esto es un sueño, una pesadilla... esto no está pasando", me repito una y otra vez.

Siento como me sudan las palmas de las manos, intento limpiarlas en mis pantalones, pero me siento entumecido. De hecho, apenas son consiente que, papá sigue hablando, intento enfocarme.

-... Con esta alianza, estaremos las tres familias más poderosas de Japón, unidas. Porque esta decisión, también concierne a los Uchiha. Con tu ayuda, vamos a poder expandir los negocios a los mercados norteamericanos y británicos. Los Hyūga se enfocarán en Japón. Y los Uchiha, comenzaran a expandirse a los mercados coreanos.

De hecho, el menor de los Uchiha, también contraerá nupcias, con una joven, de una familia predominante en Corea del Sur, los Haruno - ante ello, ya no puedo más.

Me levanto y miro a mis padres, comienzo a respirar exaltado- ¿qué...? ... - intento controlarme, pero veo todo rojo- ¡¿qué mierda estaban pensando dattebayo?!- todos se quedan callados. Los miro enrabiado.

\- ¡Es mi vida dattebayo!, ¡¿por qué deciden algo así, sin consultarme nada antes?!- sigo respirando exaltado.

Papá se levanta y de una sola cachetada, me da vuelta la cara. Todos ahogan un respingo, el silencio es total.

Me quedo quieto, con la cara girada y sintiendo como mi mejilla, comienza a calentarse y a enrojecer por el golpe.

"... Me pegó, papá me pegó... desde hace años que no me pega dattebayo", pienso frenético. Me giro a verlo. No puedo evitar sentir los ojos arder.

Este me mira firme- lamento haberte pegado, ¡pero no voy a permitir ese tono!, ya no eres un niño, y espero que actúes como el adulto que eres. Entiendo que esta decisión es fuerte para ti, que es importante, porque lo es.

Tal vez, tendríamos que haberte dicho, sobre las negociaciones que estábamos haciendo, pero tú estabas terminando con tus estudios, allá en Estados Unidos. Por eso, preferimos callar, pero ahora es oficial.

Durante todos estos años, nunca nos has presentado a una novia, por lo que sabemos, tú estás soltero, no debería haber problemas. Esto es lo mejor para todos, en una semana más, conocerás a tu prometida, y dentro de seis meses, se casarán - dice papá, con voz terminante.

Abro la boca para replicar, pero de repente, me abandonan las fuerzas. Veo en los ojos de papá, en los ojos de todos, que no van a cambiar de opinión.

Aprieto los dientes, y salgo corriendo hacía mi habitación. Siento como los ojos me arden, intento controlarme, pero no puedo.

"Una semana más y conoceré a mi prometida. Seis meses más, y nos casamos... en siete meses más, Sasuke también se casa... en seis meses más, lo pierdo dattebayo…"  
Trago saliva, pero el nudo en mi estómago crece y comienza a retorcerse. Aprieto los dientes, pero es inútil.

Salgo corriendo hacía el baño, y alcanzo a alzar la tapa del inodoro, cuando las náuseas me hacen expulsar violentamente, mi recién ingerido desayuno.

Mientras vomito, tanto por la violencia del acto en sí, como por todos mis sentimientos revueltos, las lágrimas se derraman por mi cara.

Con cada nueva arcada, me da un nuevo estremecimiento, que me hace soltar un jadeo lloroso.

Cuando me quedó vacío, largo la cadena y me dejo caer al suelo. Me quedo mirando a la nada, mientras sigo sollozando.

"Esto no tenía que ser así... ¡maldición!", sigo sollozando de rabia e impotencia.

Me sentía ridículo, aquí, llorando en el baño, pero ya no sabía qué hacer. Sentía que, nos habían acorralado.

Me muerdo el labio frustrado, pero me fuerzo a levantarme, y a limpiarme la cara. Me dirijo a mi cuarto, me aseguro que no hay nadie a los alrededores, y tomo el celular.

Sasuke

Al regresar de tomar desayuno, decido echarme en mi cama y sólo leer. Ahora, con tanto trabajo, nunca tenía mucho tiempo para estos pequeños placeres.

Lo malo es que, no alcanzo a leer ni dos páginas, cuando comienza a sonar mi celular.

"Maldición, es como si tuviera un sensor", suspiro en mi cabeza. Ya estaba viendo que, era algo relacionado con el trabajo, es decir, adiós a mi sábado.

Suspirando, tomo el celular. Pero, al leer el nombre de la llamada, no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Hey Dobe- contesto. Me relajo al instante, a lo mejor, este había llamado para que saliéramos, eso sería perfecto.

-... Hey Teme- contesta este con voz ronca. Frunzo el ceño ante su voz.

-Naruto, ¿estás herido? - me siento sobre la cama. No puedo evitar ponerme un poco tenso.

Este se ríe un poco, pero casi parece un graznido. Hago una mueca, ante su voz rota-... físicamente no, no estoy herido, pero mentalmente... -este resopla, sorbe sus mocos. Me comienzo a preocupar- mentalmente estoy mal... ya no sé qué hacer dattebayo…- intento respirar para calmarme, y no ponerme a gritar.

-Naruto, amor, concéntrate y háblame claro. ¿Qué pasó? - le entono todo firmemente.

Lo escucho respirar, y tratar de tranquilizarse.

-... Me prometieron en matrimonio, con Hyūga Hinata…- abro los ojos como platos. Por la sorpresa y el shock, dejo caer el celular por mi mano.

\- ¡Mierda! - rebusco debajo de mi cama, y cuando agarro el celular, me cuesta sujetarlo; las manos me tiemblan frenéticas- ¡¿qué dijiste Dobe?!- grito, apenas tengo el celular devuelta en mi mano.

-…Lo que escuchaste... me caso en seis meses dattebayo…- dice este con voz apagada.

Parpadeo confuso, y comienzo a pasearme por mi habitación- no puede ser... no puede ser... ¿co-cómo te pueden hacer eso?, ¡es tu vida mierda! - me exalto.

Este exhala trémulamente -... eso no es todo Sasuke...- frunzo el ceño, pero antes que pueda hablar, este me interrumpe-... a ti también te prometieron... tu prometida es coreana... son matrimonios por negocios…- dice ya, en un hilo de voz.

Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo, por evitar que se me vuelva a caer el celular. Me dejo caer sentado, con una exhalación, sobre mi cama.

"Esto no está pasando... no puede ser...", pienso frenético.

-... T-Te llamo... te llamo después…- logro decir, y corto.

Me quedo mirando al suelo de mi habitación, pensando en todo, y a la vez, en nada. "Tengo que averiguar si esto es verdad", me levanto rápidamente y bajo las escaleras, casi volando.

Al llegar al comedor, veo como los sirvientes están retirando la mesa, mientras mamá los ayuda. Veo a papá y al abuelo Kagami, leyendo el diario. Los demás están dispersos, pero noto como Itachi sale de la cocina y se me queda mirando, como si percibiera mi energía en crisis.

Dándome lo mismo, me planto frente a mi padre. Intento controlarme y hablo suavemente.

-Padre, dime por favor, que no me prometieron en matrimonio, con una chica coreana- escucho a Itachi y Shisui, jadear sorprendidos. Mamá se queda quieta, mirando al suelo y los demás, también parecen rehuir mi mirada.

"Así que, nii-san y Shisui no sabían nada, pero los demás sí", me quedo mirando de frente a mi padre.

Este suspira largamente, y dobla el periódico. Me señala su oficina. Lo sigo, cuando cierra la puerta, se gira a mirarme.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - siento crecer el enojo en mis entrañas.

-Eso no importa, ¿es verdad? - lo miro firmemente.

Este suspira- sí, es verdad, la boda será dentro de siete meses. Al hijo de los Senju, también lo prometieron, con la heredera de los Hyūga, así, tendremos los negocios de Japón, los mercados norteamericanos, y de Corea- aprieto los dientes y estampo la mano sobre el escritorio, tan fuerte que, el lapicero y otros objetos, se caen.

\- ¿¡Y cuándo planeaban decírmelo!?, ¡es mi vida!, ¿¡quién les dio el derecho de decidir, sobre una cuestión tan importante, como mi matrimonio!?- grito, sulfurado.

-Contrólate Sasuke, no eres un crio- papá me mira fríamente.

\- ¡Pero me tratas como tal!, ¡decides por mí, decides con quien me voy a casar!, ¡no quiero eso! - vuelvo a gritar.

Papá se levanta y se impone ante mí, me tenso- estás siendo un crio, y tú harás lo que está decidido, son negocios Sasuke. Así funcionan las cosas, y tú harás lo que hemos estipulado. Y no quiero más discusiones- papá se gira, y comienza a ojear sus papeles.

Exhalo incrédulo, y vuelvo a cargar - ¡esto es ridículo, yo no voy a.…! - este levanta la mirada, y me mira firme.

\- ¡Es suficiente!, harás lo que está decidido. Si ella no te satisface, no importa, el matrimonio es por papel, puedes buscar una prostituta que te atienda, pero harás el trato- abro los ojos como platos.

Me echó hacia atrás, impactado por su frialdad- seguirás el trato, al igual que el chico Senju, así llegaremos lejos. Y quiero que sepas que, casaría a Itachi, pero la heredera, Haruno Sakura, tiene tu edad, por eso, se conformó de esta manera el trato. Ahora, fuera- hace una mueca con la mano, señalando hacía la puerta.

Abro la boca para reclamar, pero sé que es inútil, me siento muy pequeño frente a él, como si volviera a tener 10 años.

Me muerdo el labio, y salgo corriendo del salón. Noto como mamá me está esperando, al igual que Itachi y el resto de la familia, pero los aparto a todos y salgo corriendo de la casa.

Corro por las calles, hasta llegar al muelle. Comienzo a caminar por este, de un lado a otro, respirando trémulamente, por mi llanto reprimido y mi rabia.

Me meto las manos a mis cabellos, pero no puedo pensar, no puedo pensar en una solución.

Como sigo en mi paseo nervioso, no escucho que alguien se acerca, hasta que nii-san tose, para hacerse notar.

Me doy vuelta tan rápido, que es un milagro que, no me haya dislocado el cuello.

-Nii-san- lo llamo, un poco cohibido de verlo aquí, en el muelle.

-Hermanito- dice este con una sonrisa, pero luego esta se le cae, y se mete las manos a los bolsillos- tenemos que hablar- frunzo el ceño.

-Sin ofender, pero no estoy de ánimos para hablar- comienzo a avanzar por el muelle, con la intención de escapar, pero el mayor sin darse la vuelta, dice claramente.

-Sasuke, sé que tú y el chico Senju, se aman- me detengo de golpe. No puedo evitar quedar boca abierto.

"No... esto es una pesadilla tras otra", lentamente, me doy la vuelta. El mayor me estaba mirando serio, pero no enojado o asqueado.

Intento reírme y soltar un bufido irónico- eso... ¿de dónde sacas esas locuras Itachi? - sacudo la cabeza, aumentando mi teatro.

El mayor suspira largamente, y se masajea el cuello- los vi, en la reunión que hicieron para recibir a Naruto, luego de su estadía en Estados Unidos- no puedo evitar tragar saliva, pero luego me cruzo de brazos, y lo confronto.

\- ¿Le vas a decir a padre? - intento mirarlo fríamente. Este niega.

-... No... algo me dice que, ustedes llevan con este secreto muchos años. Si va a salir a la luz, tiene que ser por ustedes mismos- me relajo un poco, pero, de todas maneras, me lo quedo mirando a la defensiva.

\- ¿Entonces qué?, ¿a dónde quieres llegar, con decirme que sabes? - este suspira largamente, y se sienta en la orilla del muelle.

-A ninguna parte... supongo que... no sé, tal vez, darte apoyo...- este se ríe- la verdad es que, no sé muy bien cómo ayudarte, pero quiero hacerlo - me sonríe.

Bajo la guardia, y dejo escapar mi respiración. Me acerco a este y me siento a su lado.

-Yo... no sé qué hacer... -me muerdo el labio, pero me atrevo a decirle, en un hilo de voz- no quiero perderlo- aprieto los puños.

-Tienes que tener claro que, vas a tener que renunciar a uno de los dos, a él o a nuestra familia…- este hace una mueca disconforme.

Me quedo mirándolo, pero me atrevo, luego de tantos años, de hacerle frente a ese tema. Si él sabía lo mío, entonces yo tenía derecho de comentarle sobre lo suyo.

-Nii-san...- lo llamo, este me mira-... esa decisión, es la que tú tomaste ¿cierto?... sobre Shisui- puntualizo. Este abre los ojos como platos, y se llega a echar un poco hacía atrás, por el impacto.

Suspiro largamente y me revuelvo mis cabellos- lo sé desde hace años... con Naruto los descubrimos en una ocasión... él me ayudó a ver que... realmente, no tenía nada de malo- lo miro.

Este se me queda viendo impactado, pero luego parece desinflarse y se queda mirando al horizonte.

-... ¿Realmente... no estás asqueado? ...- niego lentamente.

-Tú lo quieres, él te quiere- me encojo de hombros- no hay nada más-.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo al horizonte, hasta que el mayor habla nuevamente.

-... Yo decidí, sacrificar mi felicidad con Shisui, por el bien de la empresa, porque a pesar de todo, creo que ayudamos a la gente que lo necesita, creo que se pueden lograr grandes cosas.

Por ello, decidí dejar de lado el amor- se gira a mirarme- no es una decisión fácil... todos los días, me dan ganas de romper mi promesa, es duro... tú tienes que decidir, si estás dispuesto a ese sacrificio...- este se levanta y me palmea el hombro- te dejo para que lo pienses... y gracias por no delatarme y entenderme, respecto a Shisui- le asiento.

Nos sonreímos un poco decaídos, pero entendiéndonos más que nunca en la vida, y lo veo alejarse.

Me quedo la mayor parte del día ahí, pero no podía ver una solución. Le llamo al Dobe.

-... Sasuke- me contesta. Su voz está bastante apagada. Vuelvo a suspirar.

-No sé qué hacer Dobe... no quiero perder a mi familia, pero tampoco quiero perderte... tal vez... aunque estemos casados, podemos seguir viéndonos- hago una mueca, confuso sobre lo que digo.

No escucho nada por parte de Naruto, cuando ya creo que se cortó la llamada o algo, este contesta- yo tampoco sé que hacer... yo…- este suspira- tengo que cortar, luego hablamos- este corta.

Me quedo mirando a la nada, con el sonido del corte de la llamada, aun resonando en mis oídos.

Naruto

Me quedo mirando al techo de mi cuarto, "_aunque estemos casados, podemos seguir viéndono_s"... "¿la situación ya esta tan retorcida, para llegar a eso?", no puedo evitar preguntarme.

Tomo mi almohada, y en mi rabia y confusión, le doy unos cuantos puñetazos.

Noto como Kurama, ante mi estallido, salta sorprendido, y se va a esconder al otro lado del cuarto.

Luego de unos minutos, vuelvo a dejarme caer en mi cama, sintiéndome vacío.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante toda la semana, no he hablado con el moreno, este intenta llamarme y me manda mensajes, pero los rechazo. No quería hablar con él y que me dijera que estaba confuso, yo también estaba confuso, y tampoco sabía qué hacer.

Así que, la semana se me pasa en una nebulosa.

No le cuento nada a nadie, sobre la boda. Posiblemente, muy probablemente, Neji sabía todo, pero tampoco tenía ganas de hablar con él, ni siquiera para que me contara de su prima, no me interesaba.

Sentía que, me habían absorbido las fuerzas. Iba a la empresa y atendía a mis clientes, lo mejor que podía, pero apenas estos salían, la sonrisa se me caía, y mi ánimo también decaía.

Cuando finalmente, llega el día sábado, me encierro en mi cuarto y me escondo bajo las sábanas.

Quería fingir que, nada de esto estaba ocurriendo- ¡Naruto, ya despierta!, hoy es un día muy importante dattebane- grita mamá. Aunque, que iba a poder fingir, con los gritos de mamá.

Gruño y vuelvo a ocultarme bajo las sábanas. Escucho a mamá suspirar, y sentarse a la orilla de mi cama.

-Hijo…- intenta llamarme, pero no quería responder, así que sólo me quedo en silencio- entiendo que estés enojado con nosotros, y que sientes que este es el fin de tu vida dattebane- siento un tick en el ojo, me destapo y me alzo.

\- ¡Exacto!, es mi vida y están tomando decisiones, que no les pertenecen dattebayo- le digo, mirándola fijamente.

-Amor, yo no hubiera accedido, si supiera que la familia Hyūga, es realmente tan mala. O que esa joven Hinata, no es una buena muchacha dattebane - me mira firme.

-... ¿La conoces? - frunzo el ceño, pero le hablo más suave. Mamá asiente.

-Durante la reunión que tuvimos con ellos, pude verla, se ve como una buena chica, un poco tímida, pero era muy educada. Serás feliz con ella dattebane- bufo, mirando hacia otro lado.

-…No es justo dattebayo- vuelvo a mirarla- esa es la decisión de ustedes, ¿por qué yo no puedo elegir con quien casarme, igual que lo hicieron ustedes? - la enfrento. Ella hace una mueca, luego me mira.

\- ¿Por qué dices que lo elegimos?, no lo hicimos dattebane- parpadeo confundido y luego la miro, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- ¿QUÉ?, ¿ustedes no... no se casaron por amor…? - sigo parpadeando confuso. Mamá se encoge de hombros.

-... Mi familia, los Uzumaki, éramos una empresa pequeña, de las afueras de Tokio. Mi familia se encargaba de los condominios y casas, de gente acomodada y con hartos recursos económicos, básicamente, hacíamos mansiones- me cuenta.

No la interrumpo y dejo que hable- teníamos harto dinero, pero nuestra familia era pequeña, algunos miembros ya eran muy viejos, y no había herederos hombres, que se encargaran del negocio... eran muy tradicionales. Así que, sólo quedó la opción de un matrimonio arreglado. Ahí conocí a la familia Senju, y a tu padre... estaba muy enojada con mi padre, por obligarme a casarme, y dije que nunca lo perdonaría dattebane…- ella agacha la mirada, triste.

No me atrevo a hablar- cuando fui conociendo a tu padre, lentamente, nos comenzamos a llevar bien y antes de darme cuenta, nos habíamos enamorado. Pero, yo seguía sin poder perdonar a mis padres completamente…- se muerde el labio- un día, ellos salieron, y un par de horas después, me llamó la policía, avisándome que, habían tenido un accidente en el auto... y que e-ellos…- parpadea, evitando las lágrimas. Me quedo boquiabierto.

Yo sabía que, mis abuelos maternos estaban muertos, que habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico, pero jamás me hubiera imaginado la historia que había detrás.

Antes de pensarlo más, abrazo a mamá, lo más fuerte que puedo. Ella me corresponde-... sé que es duro hijo, y que lo ves muy injusto, pero lo hacemos por tu bien, por el bien de la familia... sólo te aconsejo que, no cometas el mismo error que yo…- me besa la frente, y yo me siento morir.

Las lágrimas corren por mi cara, sin poder evitarlo. Ya no podía ver una salida, donde no lastimara a mi familia.

Por ello, me seco la cara y le sonrió a mamá- lo intentaré dattebayo- me sonríe y me deja solo.

Me muerdo el labio. Kurama desde su cama, se me queda mirando. Suspiro largamente, pero me pongo en pie.

Me baño, me visto semi formal, me perfumo y peino, y al verme al espejo, encuentro todo en orden.

Ya al medio día, escuchamos como llegan los Hyūga.

Papá los atiende en la puerta y los deja pasar. Veo que todos son de pelo oscuro y ojos claros, me recuerdan mucho a Neji.

De hecho, cuando veo a mi amigo, nuestras miradas se cruzan, pero le dejo ver que, no hay problema, nuestra amistad sigue. Este me asiente.

Me termino enterando que, el negocio familiar lo llevan adelante los dos hermanos, Hiashi y Hizashi, el padre de Neji.

Entre ambos se comparten la carga y todas las decisiones pasan por ellos. Una parte de la empresa, la nacional, se encarga el padre de Hinata y la parte internacional, Hizashi.

Se supone que, con nuestro casamiento, vamos a fortalecer la parte nacional de la empresa. Por eso me casaría con Hinata, que es de la rama de la empresa nacional.

También me entero que, algún día, Neji también va a ser obligado a contraer nupcias, pero con una extranjera, para fortalecer su rama.

Comienzo a removerme inquieto e incómodo, pero no había a donde escapar.

Me fijo en la mujer de Hiashi-san, la madre de Hinata, era una mujer muy bella y tranquila, toda su áurea da serenidad. Le echo un vistazo a Hinata, mi prometida.

Era muy parecida a su madre, con su pelo negro y liso hasta la cintura, una piel blanca de porcelana, sus ojos claros y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sabía que, era hermosa. Podía ser homosexual, pero no era ciego, era muy linda y estilizada, sabía que, gran parte de mis amigos, estarían babeando por estar con ella.

Le echo un vistazo a su hermana menor. Se veía un poco más salvaje, un poco más ruda, pero también era linda.

Suspiro, pero me obligo a quedarme quieto.

-Bueno, podríamos dejar a los prometidos solos, para que se conozcan, mientras nosotros comemos- comenta papá suavemente.

Ahogo mi suspiro, y me levanto. Veo como Hinata también se levanta y se acerca a mí.

Le sacaba una cabeza, realmente, ella parecía una muñeca para mí. Le extiendo un brazo, invitándola al jardín. Ella comienza a caminar.

Me meto las manos a los bolsillos y la sigo. Nos alejamos de la casa, hasta que sé que, no nos pueden ver, aun así, ninguno rompe el silencio.

Ella pasea por el jardín y se detiene a mirar unas flores- ... son bellísimas…- comenta suavemente. Hasta su voz era suave y cantarina.

-Son de mi mamá…- suspiro, pero le extiendo la mano- por cierto, soy Naruto dattebayo, sé que ya lo sabes, pero mejor presentarse uno mismo-.

Ella parpadea confusa, y luego me sonríe- pues yo soy Hinata, un placer-se sonroja y se ríe un poco, pero me estrecha la mano. Es tan pequeña y suave su mano.

Todo era tan distinto a Sasuke, y me gustaría decir que, era mucho más desagradable, el estar con ella. Quería que ella fuera desagradable, para tener una excusa para odiarla y apartarla, pero no podía.

Ella era una buena chica. De seguro también estaba enojada con su familia, de seguro también estaba asustada, pero aquí estaba ella, brindándome una sonrisa cálida.

Al separarnos, ella traga saliva, pero habla-... y-yo... - se aclara la garganta, me ofrece una sonrisa apenada- lo siento, nervios- le sonrío de vuelta, para que este tranquila- sé que, en esto, no tenemos mucho poder de decisión, pero…- juega con sus manos- ¿puedo confiar en que…eres buena persona, y no me harás daño? - parpadeo confuso. Me la quedo mirando, petrificado.

-… ¿A qué te re-refieres? - "¿acaso ella sabe qué, jamás podré amarla realmente?".

-... En el internado al que iba, había historias de chicas que, las obligaban a casarse, y aunque los maridos eran muy adinerados, perfectos por fuera, realmente, ellos eran malos con ellas... les pegaban y humillaban...- se muerde el labio. La miro horrorizado, y me acerco a ella.

-... No puedo prometerte que, me enamoraré de ti. O decirte que, esta decisión, era mi primera opción dattebayo- me atrevo a extender mi mano y levantarle la barbilla, para que me mire- pero te juro, por lo más sagrado, por todos a los que yo amo, que jamás te haré daño. Jamás te pondré un dedo encima, con mala intención. Lo juro dattebayo- nos quedamos mirando.

Ella parece temblar, pero al vernos a los ojos, ella baja la guardia.

No me había dado cuenta, pero ella había estado muy tensa, al parecer, pudo ver la verdad en mi cara y palabras, y pudo relajarse. Se veía mucho más tranquila, no puedo evitar sonreírle un poco, intentando calmarla. No me hacía ninguna gracia verla así, temerosa, yo no era ningún hijo de puta.

-... Te creo... gracias...- me sonríe. Me separo de ella, arranco una de las flores de mamá, y se la extiendo.

-Es una promesa, no te haré daño dattebayo- parpadea confusa, sonrojándose furiosamente, pero toma la flor y me sonríe.

Realmente, no sabía qué hacer. Ahora, había otra persona, a la cual iba a tener que mentir, y no me gustaba.

Pero le había dicho la verdad, aunque no podía amarla, podía quererla como amiga, y protegerla.

"¿Desde cuándo mi vida se volvió este enredo dattebayo?", suspiro.


	24. Chapter 24

**Holi, gracias por los vistos y comentarios. Les cuento que, lamentablemente, volví a clases esta semana jeje, por eso la demora con la actualización, pero volver a recordar que, esta historia la termino si o si, de hecho, sin contar este capítulo, nos quedan 7 capítulos más, así que, gracias por el ánimo. Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo. **

_"Presentations"_

Sasuke

Al despertar, vuelvo a sentirme pésimo, cuando al revisar mi celular, no veo ni mensajes ni llamadas, de Naruto.

Suspiro, masajeándome las sienes. Esta situación ya llevaba tres semanas, tres semanas en que no habíamos hablado. Yo intentaba llamarlo, le mandaba mensajes, pero este me ignoraba, ya no sabía que más hacer.

Me muerdo el labio, mirando al techo de mi habitación, pero a medida que pasan los minutos, la ansiedad y el malestar, me comienzan a llenar el cuerpo.

"¿Por qué no me contesta? ... ¿ya no me quiere? ... ¿o ya se rindió con nuestra relación? …", comienzo a removerme nervioso.

Me levanto y comienzo a caminar de un lado a otro, de mi cuarto. "Es suficiente, ya no lo soporto."

Corro a mi armario y me visto rápidamente, tomo llaves y celular, y salgo disparado. Ya eran las diez, y podía escuchar como el resto de mi familia, estaba comenzando a tomar desayuno. Me escabullo por la puerta trasera.

Mientras tomo un taxi, me digo que esto es necesario, "si él no iba a contestarme, pues iba a ir a buscarlo yo mismo."

Me bajo unas cuadras atrás de su casa, me pongo la capucha y deambulo, como quien no quiere nada, por fuera de su casa. Hago que estoy revisando el celular, y vigilo la residencia.

La espera se hace larga, ya habían pasado unas tres horas desde que llegué, y sólo me había alejado para contestarle a mamá, y tener que mentirle, sobre donde estaba. Además, para poder orinar en los arbustos.

Vuelvo a suspirar, ya pensando en rendirme, ya que, no había ninguna garantía que podría verlo, pero justo cuando ya iba a dar media vuelta, este, casi como una ilusión, aparece.

Veo que bota una bolsa de basura en el tacho, y comienza a caminar. Miro a todos lados, y al no ver a nadie, lo sigo.

Al notar que, ya nos hemos alejado bastante de su casa, me acerco un poco más a él. Cuando ya voy a tocarle el hombro, para llamar su atención, este rápidamente se gira, me toma el brazo extendido y me hace una llave.

Me quedo tan sorprendido, que no logro reaccionar, y termino con mi brazo doblado, atrás de mi espalda.

\- ¿¡Crees que vas a poder asaltarme dattebayo!?, ¡pues no te lo pondré fácil imbécil! - me grita este, haciendo presión en mi brazo.

\- ¡No te voy a asaltar!, ¡soy yo imbécil!, ¡Sasuke! - le grito molesto. Este parece quedarse tieso, y me suelta al instante, como si mi piel le quemara.

Me sacudo el brazo; adolorido y molesto, y me giro a mirarlo. Este tenía el ceño fruncido y se veía medio pálido, casi como en pánico.

-... ¿Qué haces aquí dattebayo? -finalmente pregunta. Bufo, cruzándome de brazos.

\- ¿Qué, que hago aquí?, ¡pues intentar hablar contigo idiota!, ¡no me contestas las llamadas, ni los mensajes!, ¡no sé me ocurrió que más hacer! - lo confronto enojado.

Este traga saliva, y rehúye mi mirada. Se le ve nervioso, veo incluso que suda un poco.

-... Vete…- susurra. Entrecierro los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? - lo confronto. Este sigue moviéndose nervioso.

-Dije vete…- se muerde el labio.

-... Si, te escuché la primera vez, quería estar seguro. Ahora te pregunto, ¿de qué mierda me estás hablando?, ¿qué está pasando aquí?, ¿por qué no contestas mis llamadas? - vuelvo a cruzarme de brazos.

Este exhala, mirando hacia el cielo-… Sasuke sólo... vete…- hace una mueca.

Comienzo a enojarme- mira Dobe, no me voy a ir, hasta que me contestes... -le increpo.

Este vuelve a sacudirse, como si mis preguntas lo torturaran. Se pasa las manos por el pelo.

-... No... no podemos seguir con esto... no puedo dattebayo …- me echo hacia atrás, como si me hubiera pegado. Vuelvo a enojarme.

\- ¿Cómo que ya no podemos seguir con esto? ... acaso tú…-me muerdo el labio, pero me fuerzo a seguir-acaso tú, ¿ya no me amas? - le pregunto. Este cierra los ojos, pero no me contesta. Vuelvo a enojarme- ¡Naruto! -.

\- ¡Claro que te amo! ... ¡mierda!, ¡te amo tanto que, me duele! ... ¡me duele todos los días dattebayo! - exhala fuertemente, mientras comienza a respirar de forma trémula.

Dejo escapar el aire que, no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Suspiro, casi sintiéndome mareado del alivio que me embarga.

Lo miro. Este estaba pálido y tembloroso. Sin darme cuenta de lo que hago, lo abrazo y lo estrecho fuerte contra mi cuerpo.

Lo siento temblar y agarrarse a mí- shuu... tranquilo... nada más importa, mientras nos amemos - lo tranquilizo, mientras le sobo la espalda. Este se remueve incómodo.

-No... Sasuke...no podemos... no puedo…- se separa este. Sorbe sus mocos y se limpia la cara con rabia- no puedo…me voy a casar en seis meses... y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo dattebayo... ¡mierda, tú también te vas a casar!, ¡no podemos hacer esto! - grita este, dando vueltas nerviosas.

Por lo menos, estábamos en un parque, y no había nadie, porque el día estaba nublado. Supongo que, el día iba a tono con mis sentimientos.

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero casarme, y tú tampoco! - le grito de vuelta.

\- ¡Eso no importa!, ¡nos van a casar igual! ... si no me caso, pierdo a mi familia dattebayo…- se vuelve a morder el labio.

-... ¿Y si nos vamos juntos? …- me atrevo a decir. Este me mira con los ojos decaídos.

\- ¿Dejarías a tu familia? ... ¿lo dejarías todo atrás? - abro la boca para responder, pero imágenes de; nii-san, de mamá, de papá en sus mejores momentos, de mis abuelos y demás, me pasan por la cabeza.

Exhalo, sin poder decir nada. Naruto me mira triste, pero no dice nada tampoco. Nos quedamos en un silencio aplastante. Este se sacudo y juega con sus manos.

-No puedo hacerle eso a mi familia... no puedo dejarlos dattebayo... me casare con Hinata... es una buena chica, y no quiero hacerle daño tampoco- frunzo el ceño, y bufo molesto.

\- ¿No quieres hacerle daño?, ¿qué?, ¿ya te enamoraste de ella? - levanto los brazos, molesto.

Este niega con la cabeza, vuelve a removerse nervioso- no seas idiota Sasuke, no la amo, te amo a ti... pero ella es buena, ha sido linda conmigo, no puedo hacerle daño... no quiero hacerle daño dattebayo…- este vuelve a suspirar- ya no sé qué más hacer-.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con lo nuestro? ... - este vuelve a exhalar y se masajea el cuello.

-... No lo sé... no sé…- mira al suelo tan decaído y confuso, que me deja sin ganas de hablar.

Este parpadea rápidamente, y se da la vuelta. Mientras se aleja, me dejo caer en una banca, mirando al suelo.

Antes de darme cuenta, las lágrimas que me quemaban por dentro, se van derramando por mi rostro. Me las limpio con rabia. No quería sentirme desvalido y patético.

Me quedo ahí, por otro par de horas. Congelándome el trasero, y sintiéndome enrabiado y dolido con el rubio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Otra semana transcurre, otra semana en que, no nos hemos cruzado palabra con Naruto.

Siempre estaban ahí, las ganas de llamarlo, pero luego recordaba nuestra última conversación, y el orgullo y el coraje, me volvían a superar, así que desistía.

Además, esta semana, sí que no tenía cabeza para Naruto. La llegada de la que sería mi prometida, estaba cerca.

El lunes, mis padres me habían avisado, de la visita de los Haruno a la casa. Me habían comentado que, iban a hacer visitas de dos semanas, cada dos meses. Para que pudieran afianzar entre las familias; los detalles de la boda, dejar tiempo a nosotros, los novios, para que nos conociéramos, y afianzar los detalles del nuevo orden de la empresa.

Gruño, al ver como los sirvientes van de aquí para allá, preparando todo para recibir a las visitas.

"Un escupo en la cara, eso es lo que deberíamos darles", no puedo evitar pensar en mi cabeza.

Como era día sábado, todos estábamos en la casa. Mamá nos había pedido con antelación, que nos preparamos, y que nos pusiéramos decentes, para las visitas.

Vuelvo a gruñir. Me había vestido con camisa y arreglado, pero lo único que quería hacer, era maldecir a todos y a todo, sacarme la ridiculez de camisa y encerrarme en mi cuarto.

Luego de otro par de horas, en que sólo logro ponerme más ansioso y enojado, es que, finalmente, escuchamos tocar el timbre.

Papá va a recibirlos, escuchamos sus voces en la entrada. Reboto mi pierna, ansioso, cruzo los brazos y cierro los ojos, intentando ignorar todo.

Cuando escucho que, las nuevas voces entran al salón, abro los ojos.

Veo entrar primero, a la pareja de mayores. El señor lucía su cabello oscuro, un poco disparado a todos lados, y con unas patillas. La señora era rubia, y con una expresión entre severa y ligera.

Atrás de ellos, veo entrar a una chica joven, de seguro de mi edad, y que tenía el cabello rosado.

Frunzo el ceño ante su moda. "Estos coreanos, les gusta ser tan llamativos, mira que teñirse el pelo rosado. ¿Y se supone que, con esta me tengo que casar?", bufo en mi cabeza. Sintiéndome bullir de la rabia.

Todos comienzan a presentarse y saludarse. Cuando finalmente llegan a mí, hago lo mejor posible, para saludar a los mayores, respetuosamente.

Y cuando llega la peli rosada, sólo le hago un asentimiento con la cabeza. Esta parpadea confusa, pero no dice nada.

Todos nos sentamos. Mientras comemos, la conversación va fluyendo, pero no atiendo a nada. No es hasta que, escucho como papá comenta que, yo y la peli rosada, podemos ir a afuera, y conversar con mayor libertad, es que reacciono.

Aprieto los dientes, pero asiento secamente. Siento como ella me sigue y al llegar al patio, ella comienza a comentar que, este era muy bello, que tenía bonitas flores.

Miro al cielo, sintiéndome cada vez más irritado. Unos minutos después, donde esta sigue hablando, es que se gira a mirarme.

Se ríe, llevándose la mano a la boca, de forma tímida- sé que es un poco tonto, estar hablando tanto, admito que, estoy un poco nerviosa. ¿Por qué mejor, no nos presentamos?, yo soy Haruno Sakura, ¿y tú eres? - esta vuelve a reírse.

Juega un poco con la punta de su cabello, aunque este sólo le llega hasta los hombros- bueno, ya sabemos nuestros nombres, pero siento que es bueno empezar así, ¿no crees? Sé que es una situación incómoda, y no tenemos mucha decisión en ella, pero podemos intentar que…- esta sigue, y sigue hablando.

La miro cada vez más enojado, "si tú no existieras, podría seguir con Naruto. Tal vez, podríamos haber encontrado una solución, pero ahora, estás tú en el medio", aprieto los puños, mientras me cruzo de brazos.

Me giro a mirarla, y para que se calle de una vez, la miro con toda mi rabia e irritación - eres una molestia- le entono claramente, con petulancia.

Esta se frena en lo que estaba diciendo. Me mira boquiabierta, mientras le va entrando lo que le dije. Sus mejillas comienzan a sonrojarse, y me mira con sus ojos verdes, brillantes en ira.

\- ¡Vaya!, ¡pensé que no decías nada, porque eras tímido!, ¡ahora veo que, es porque eres un IMBÉCIL! - grita enojada. Le da un puñetazo a un árbol cercano, y se va echa una fiera, con dirección a la casa.

Escucho un revuelo, cuando comienzan las preguntas, pero la escucho gritar, sacándoselos de encima. Y luego escucho un portazo, de la puerta principal.

"Bien Sasuke, mira lo que hiciste…. ¡bah!, ¿qué me importa ella?", pienso enrabiado.

Termino yo también, golpeando el árbol.

Naruto

Vuelvo a mirar mi celular, y por décima vez, vuelvo a suspirar. Tenía tantas ganas de llamar a Sasuke, quería poder explicarle.

"¿Explicarle qué?, ¿qué soy un cobarde? …", me dejo caer en mi cama.

Odiaba tanto sentirme así de inseguro, yo no era alguien inseguro. Si quería algo, peleaba duro para conseguirlo, pero ahora... ahora me sentía tan perdido.

Por un lado de la balanza, estaba el moreno, y al otro lado, mi familia.

No podía decidirme, no sabía cuál escoger. Hace unas semanas atrás, el día que conocí a Hinata, me dije que, había escogido el lado correcto.

Pero, hace una semana atrás, me había topado con Sasuke. Él había hecho el esfuerzo de venir a buscarme, y al verlo, toda mi seguridad en mi decisión, se fue por el suelo.

Lo único que deseaba, era estar con él, no podía engañarme en eso. Vuelvo a marcarle al celular, sin tener suerte. Tantas llamadas durante días, y ahora, no me contestaba. "¿Se habrá hartado?... ¿ya no lo va a intentar más? ...", me torturo en mi interior.

Exhalo cansado. Miro la puerta y paredes de mi cuarto, y comienzo a sentirme ahogado.

Tomo mis cosas y decido salir a dar un paseo. A medida que camino, el sendero se va a haciendo más largo, hasta llegar a una banca.

Me obligo a sentarme y a tranquilizarme. Si el moreno me contestaba, ¿qué le iba a decir?, ¿qué íbamos a hacer?

Sólo íbamos a estar varados, igual que en el principio; sin saber que hacer, sin una posible escapatoria.

_"Igual podremos seguir viéndonos, aunque estemos casados", _me regresa su voz, a la cabeza.

Resoplo, asombrado de mí mismo. Cuando Sasuke lo había mencionado por primera vez, me enojé mucho; ni de chiste, iba a aceptar eso. Yo no iba a convertirme en el amante secreto de nadie, menos si estaba casado.

Ahora... ahora incluso, estaba considerándolo como una opción, para no perder a ninguno de los dos.

Suspiro "... estoy siendo patético…", vuelvo a exhalar.

Intento concentrarme en la realidad. Iba a tener que hacer lo mejor para mi familia, y para la empresa familiar.

Estoy por levantarme e irme, cuando noto que, una chica, la cual parecía de mi edad, viene caminando por la calle. Me quedo estático, al percatarme como la chica llora.

"Vete Naruto, tú ya tienes suficientes problemas, no te metas dattebayo", me fuerzo a levantarme e irme. Pero, noto como la chica aprieta los puños, mientras las lágrimas caen por su rostro.

Cierro los ojos, pero no puedo dar media vuelta, "a veces me gustaría ser un frío hijo de puta", sacudo la cabeza, molesto conmigo mismo, pero me acerco a la chica.

-Umm... disculpa, no pude evitar notar que, estás llorando. ¿Estás bien?, ¿necesitas ayuda dattebayo? - me acerco con cautela a ella, y trato de mostrarme de fiar.

Mira que, si ella cree que soy un violador, iba a ser muy desastrosa la situación.

Ella se frena, levanta su cabeza y me mira, parpadeando como un búho. El silencio reina por varios segundos, donde me remuevo nervioso.

Al final, esta frunce el ceño y se da la vuelta, molesta, y comienza a caminar decidida, pero luego, comienza a ir más lento.

Me quedo estático, cuando esta se frena y comienza a reírse. Un poco temeroso, pienso seriamente, en salir corriendo. Pero, luego ella se sienta sobre el césped de golpe, y se limpia la cara, un poco con rabia.

-... Soy patética…- ella sacude la cabeza. Frunzo el ceño, y miro al otro lado, listo para salir volando, pero algo me lo vuelve a impedir.

Me meto las manos al cabello, y exhalo fuertemente. Me acerco a ella, y me siento a su lado, pero con un espacio prudencial.

-... ¿Por qué? ... ¿por qué dices eso de ti misma dattebayo? - le pregunto con cuidado. Comienzo a jugar con mis manos.

-Porque lo soy... mira que, ahora llamé la atención de un completo extraño, por estar llorando tan patéticamente- se intenta limpiar la cara, casi con rabia.

Me revuelvo otra vez mi pelo, pero no puedo evitar reírme un poco- admito que, es bastante extraño, pero en verdad, estoy aquí con buenas intenciones. No pienses que quiero hacerte daño, es sólo que...- bufo, otra vez riéndome- supongo que, hay que apoyarse, entre los que estamos tristes dattebayo- le sonrió.

Ella parpadea, con sus ojos enrojecidos, y se me queda mirando, boca abierta.

Baja los hombros y se queda tranquila. Luego, lentamente, comienza a reírse. Tiene una risa fuerte, pero como todas las chicas, cantarina. Me relajo, y me río un poco con ella.

Ella se pasa las manos por su cabello, lacio y corto, ordenándolo un poco, luego me mira- soy Sakura- me extiende la mano. Se la estrecho.

-Soy Naruto, por cierto, tu pelo es increíble. A tu lado, no me siento llamativo- me río. Ella ladea la cabeza, un poco confusa.

-... ¿Acaso es malo?, ¿ser llamativo?... tú eres llamativo, con esa muletilla - me comenta divertida. Miro al cielo.

-Umm… no debería ser algo malo, pero admito que, aquí en Japón, tuve unos problemas por ello… me cuesta no decir la muletilla dattebayo - le cuento.

Nos miramos, cuando se me vuelve a escapar la muletilla. Nos terminamos riendo.

No sé porque lo hacía, pero supongo que, sólo tenía ganas de poder hablar con alguien. Además, me estaba comenzando a caer bien la joven.

Ella se toca suavemente su cabello - entonces, ¿tú también eres extranjero? - la miro curioso.

-Sí, norteamericano, ¿tú también lo eres? - le pregunto de vuelta.

-Sí, soy de Corea del Sur…- se muerde el labio- vine aquí a... a casarme- me giro a mirarla de sopetón.

"Mira cómo es el destino. Me había topado con otra persona que, estaba en mí misma situación", no puedo evitar pensar.

-... Y... ¿estás feliz por ello dattebayo? - le pregunto suavemente. Esta suspira largamente.

-... Estaba muy nerviosa, pero no mentiré, también muy ilusionada... -se encoge de hombros- es un sueño de niña que tengo, de poder ... encontrar el verdadero amor…- esta juega con sus manos.

Se muerde un poco el labio - no sé porque pensé que, podría encontrarlo en mi prometido... ¿sabes?, lo conocí hoy. Horas de viaje, y a pesar de ello, al verlo, todo valió la pena, él era precioso…- vuelve a reírse, se gira a mirarme- no tienes que escucharme, si no quieres- me encojo de hombros.

-Si deseas hablar, no tengo problemas en escucharte- le sonrió suavemente. Se ríe, pero continúa.

-Pues nada, lo vi, luego de horas de espera y nervios, y era precioso... perfecto casi... -suspira- pero él no dice nada, pienso; ´bueno, está nervioso, se puede entender´- asiento- pero luego se gira a mirarme, ¡y prácticamente, casi me escupe con odio!, ¡que yo soy una molestia!, es decir, ¿¡quién mierda se cree que es!?- grita exaltada.

La miro nervioso, pero luego frunzo el ceño.

-O estaba molesto por algo, me imagino por la boda, o en serio, es un imbécil dattebayo- comento.

Ella vuelve a bufar, sacudiéndose la corta melena.

\- ¡Pues yo apuesto por las dos!, ¡claramente estaba enojado por ello!, ¡¿cómo si yo no estuviera nerviosa también?!- vuelve a bufar.

Nos quedamos callados, mirando un poco hacía a la nada, cuando ella se gira a mirarme.

-... Lo siento, en este rato, eh sido 'yo y yo', ¿tú por qué estás triste? - me giro a mirarla sorprendido.

Me muerdo el labio, pero me atrevo a decirle un poco de mi drama- verás yo... también por obligaciones familiares, me han prometido en matrimonio... y la verdad es que, me aterra dattebayo- susurro.

Ella abre los ojos como platos, y se queda en silencio.

-... ¿Por qué te da miedo?, ¿acaso ella es mala? - me pregunta. Bufo divertido.

-No, para nada... admito que, ella es muy dulce, y en estas semanas, en que la he ido conociendo, siento que, se ha convertido en una amiga. Es sólo que...- me encojo de hombros- es todo lo que ella será para mí, una amiga... siento que no estoy siendo justo, con ninguno de nosotros dattebayo- le cuento.

Hace una mueca – realmente, es complicada la situación, sé nota que, te aflige esto, pero…-me sonríe- se nota que, eres un buen hombre. Aunque no la puedas amar, ella tiene suerte de tenerte.

Por lo menos, tú tienes claro, como es la situación y tus sentimientos- hace una mueca disconforme - creo que, estaba siendo muy infantil... pensando que, todo iba a salir bien, pese a todo…- bufa divertida- que iba a encontrar a mi príncipe azul- rueda los ojos.

-… ¿Tú no...? …- me aclaro la garganta- ¿no habías tenido novio antes? - le pregunto con cuidado.

Ella se abraza las rodillas -tuve uno… no resultó muy bien… tenía tantas ganas, de saber que era el amor, que… -intenta explicarse con las manos -terminé aceptando al primer imbécil que se pasó por mi camino…-niega con la cabeza.

Pienso en mi relación con Gaara. Me encojo de hombros -el amor no es tan sencillo, como lo pintan en los cuentos… muchas veces uno…-intento explicarme- uno se termina cayendo de cara muchas veces- me río- y lo peor, es que, tu enamorado ve todas esas olímpicas caídas dattebayo… todas y cada una de ellas- se ríe conmigo.

-Tienes razón… pero, supongo que… ¿así debería ser o no? - me pregunta -la otra persona debe saber que, tú no eres perfecto y, aun así, lo acepta y te quiere igual -comenta.

Esta vez, no puedo evitar, no pensar en Sasuke. Él había visto todas mis fallas, y me había amado igual, me había deseado igual. Yo también lo hacía, pese a que, este tenía sus falencias; su orgullo y a veces, su frialdad, pero sin esas cosas, no sería Sasuke. Y yo amaba el paquete completo.

"Genial, lo que me faltaba, me estoy poniendo cursi. Ahora sí, que me voy a deprimir más dattebayo", vuelvo a suspirar en mi cabeza.

-… Sí… uno aprende a querer todo el paquete… no todo el tiempo, hay cosas que pueden sacarte de las casillas … pero, uno igual lo quiere dattebayo- le comento a Sakura.

Ella me mira. Se moja los labios, pero comenta suavemente - ¿tú…?, ¿tú estás enamorado de otra persona, cierto?, ¿otra persona que, no es tu prometida? – juego con mis manos, pero finalmente, asiento.

No digo nada, pero hago un asentimiento seco, con mi cabeza.

Ella tampoco comenta nada, pero me sonríe triste, en solidaridad. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, un silencio apacible, hasta que, comenzamos a escuchar gritos a los lejos.

Nos volteamos, y alcanzó a ver, a un señor con el cabello oscuro disparatado y a una señora rubia, gritando y llamando a alguien.

-Mierda, son mis padres -hace un chasquido con la boca, se comienza a levantar. Me levanto con ella- no salí en buenos términos de la casa, deben estar preocupados por mí-comenta, jugando con sus manos.

Le sonrío -ve con ellos, creo que, me inclino a decir que, estás más calmada que antes dattebayo- me atrevo a decirle. Me sonríe agradecida.

-En serio, muchas gracias por hablar conmigo, eres un gran tipo. Espero que, nos encontremos en otra ocasión- me sonríe. Comienza a avanzar, con dirección a sus padres.

Me remuevo incomodo, pero la curiosidad me puede más que nada. Así que, antes que se aleje mucho, me atrevo a preguntarle- ¿cómo se llama tu prometido?, tal vez me suena, y pueda tener una charla con él dattebayo – me río.

Ella se frena, y se gira a mirarme. Se ríe – eso sería genial de tu parte. Se llama Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke…-siento como se me cae la sonrisa de golpe.

Ella me despide con la mano, y yo la despido en control automático. "No… ¡esto no está pasando mierda!... no, no", maldigo a todo, a todos.

-…Esto no está pasando dattebayo …- susurro al viento.

No podía creerlo, había estado horas hablando con una chica, y resulta que, esa chica era la prometida del hombre del que estaba enamorado.

"¡Mierda!", término pegándole a un árbol cercano, "¿qué le habré hecho al mundo, para tener esta suerte?", me lamento.


	25. Chapter 25

**Holi, gracias por los vistos y comentarios. Les cuento que, esta semana cambie el celular, y fue un culo, casi pensé que iba a perder todos mis archivos, por eso y la universidad, me mantuvieron ocupada, y recién hoy puedo actualizar. Así que eso, espero que les guste el capítulo.**

_"Take me to Church-Hozier"_

_(música de fondo caítulo)_

Sasuke

Vuelvo a mirar los distintos adornos, y demás, y comienzo a marearme.

Había tantas cosas que hacer en una boda, era ridículo.

Primero, arrendar un sitio para la fiesta. Ya en eso, había sido un paseo con ambas familias, por toda una jornada completa.

Segundo, las invitaciones, para ello, hay que comprar las tarjetas, seleccionar a las personas, mandarlas.

Tercero, las flores, eran una tontería, pero había millones para elegir. Cuarto, la Iglesia donde se iba a hacer la ceremonia. Quinto, arrendar un traje, para ella, arrendar un vestido.

Sexto... como sea, podría seguir y seguir, con todas las cosas que había que hacer.

En estos dos meses, en esto se había transformado mi vida. Iba a trabajar, donde tenía que ignorar, deliberadamente, a Naruto. Y había que decirlo, era una joda.

En esos años en que, el rubio se fue a estudiar al extranjero, él había madurado mucho, pero manteniendo su esencia. Esa calidez, era mucho más fuerte que antes, todos en la oficina, lo adoraban. Él, naturalmente, atraía a las personas.

Y yo hacía lo posible para ignorar eso, lo cual, como ya dije, era imposible.

Al volver del trabajo, tenía que ingresar al circo que se había convertido mi casa, y meterme en todo este mundo, de preparación de la boda.

"¿Y mi relación con mi prometida?", vuelvo a bufar en mi cabeza.

Esa primera vez, que la conocí hace dos meses, tuve que pedirle perdón, por como la había tratado, y desde ahí, no había mejorado mucho nuestra relación.

Nos tratábamos con respeto, de lejos, éramos una pareja perfecta, pero si te acercabas, podías notar, la manera fría en que nos tratábamos.

No habíamos podido avanzar más que eso, y la verdad es que, yo no quería avanzar en ello.

Vuelvo a suspirar, y me prendo un cigarro. Ahora, esto era mi salvación, el tabaco.

Creo que, me fumaba dos cigarros en la mañana, otros dos al llegar a casa, y otros dos, luego de la cena. Se entiende que, la cena, era una charla incesante sobre la boda.

Me apoyo contra la pared, afuera de la empresa, e inspiro profundamente, el humo de mi cigarro.

Cierro los ojos, intentando relajarme.

-... No sabía que, ahora fumabas dattebayo- escucho su voz.

Abro los ojos lentamente, y al levantar la mirada, lo veo parado frente a mí; con sus ojos cielo, mirándome profundamente.

Me encojo de hombros- ¿qué pasa con ello?, es mi problema- le digo en un tono plano. Bueno, esa era mi intención, pero casi termino escupiéndole, enojado.

Ese suspira, se mete las manos a los bolsillos.

-... Supongo que es tú problema dattebayo- dice este, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Aprieto los dientes, vuelvo a llevarme el cigarro a mis labios. Cuando exhalo el humo, le increpo.

\- ¿Deseas algo?, arruinas mi cigarro - vuelvo a decir, con veneno en mi voz.

Este se sacude, y mira hacia otro lado. Se acaricia el brazo, un poco nervioso.

-... Nada, yo quería...- se encoge de hombros-... no sé qué quería...- dice en un hilo de voz.

Miro a todos lados, por lo menos, esta parte de la empresa, que era el patio, estaba vacío.

-No tengo tiempo para tus inseguridades Dobe- me acabo mi cigarro, tiro la colilla y comienzo a avanzar.

Cuando paso por su lado, siento que me toma el brazo. Me quedo tieso, pero no intento zafarme de su agarre.

"¿Por qué no lo hago?", me regaño.

Estoy por tirar de mi brazo, pero siento como este en vez de agarrarme el brazo, comienza a acariciarlo suavemente.

Me siento temblar en mi interior. Cierro los ojos, mientras mi cuerpo entero tiembla y reacciona emocionado, ante su tacto.

-... Te extraño Sasuke...- me susurra este al oído. Vuelvo a exhalar largamente.

Abro los ojos y lo miro, el azul de sus ojos, choca contra los míos oscuros. Nos quedamos así, como suspendidos en el tiempo, casi sin respirar. Trago saliva e intento apartar la mirada.

-... Es peligroso Naruto…- miro a todos lados- estamos en la empresa- intento apartarme.

-... Por favor, sólo…- vuelve a exhalar, se le veía tan confuso.

Aprieto los labios, dudoso otra vez. Miro a todos lados, y al no ver a nadie, lo jalo y lo guio a una esquina, entre los edificios, donde nadie nos podrá ver.

-A ver, vamos a dejar algo en claro. Tú me dijiste que, no podíamos seguir juntos. ¡Tú me dijiste que, te ibas a casar, y eso fue todo! Nos hemos ignorado por dos meses enteros, ¡¿y ahora vienes, y me dices esta pendejada?!- le increpo, enojándome.

Se muerde el labio, comienza a hacer un recorrido de un lado a otro, nervioso.

-... Ya sé lo que hice y lo que decidí, pero... ¡arg! ...- se revuelve los cabellos, frustrado- no quiero hacerle daño a nadie... no quiero dañar a mi familia, o a Hinata, o a ti- va acentuando con sus manos-... no sé qué hacer dattebayo...- vuelve a susurrar.

Me apoyo en la pared, y me masajeo las sienes- tú no sabes que hacer, ¿y se supone que yo, si debo saber la respuesta? ...- sacudo la cabeza- yo tampoco sé que hacer... estos meses, también me han sido horribles... -suspiro.

Rebusco en mi bolsillo, y me vuelvo a encender otro cigarro. El estrés me estaba carcomiendo otra vez.

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno apoyado en la pared contraria, viéndonos de frente.

-... Tú... tú dijiste que... podíamos seguir viéndonos…- se muerde el labio- aunque estemos casados- me siento temblar.

-... Naruto...- miro al suelo, no me atrevo a contestar.

Soy consciente, como este comienza a acercarse a mí. Me quedo quieto, siento su calidez, huelo su olor y comienzo a temblar. Aprieto los puños, pero no me atrevo a levantar mi mirada, si lo hacía, no podría detenerme.

Lo escucho tragar, y soy consciente como, de forma dudosa, extiende su mano y me acaricia los cabellos.

Dejo escapar el aire que, no era consciente que estaba reteniendo. Era patético, pero admito que, ante sus caricias y su calor, me siento derretir, me vuelvo sumiso ante él.

Este al ver que, no lo rechazo, comienza a acercarse más a mí. Siento como su cuerpo choca contra el mío, su pecho contra el mío, y puedo notar como, pese a su ropa, su corazón palpita frenético, casi tan frenético como el mío.

No puedo evitar, el terminar abriendo la boca. Terminamos respirando el mismo aire.

Nos quedamos viendo de frente, respirando exaltados.

Siento como me acaricia la mejilla, rozándome suavemente con sus dedos. Su otra mano, me acaricia la cintura. Naturalmente, me apego más a él.

Soy apenas consciente de, soltar mi cigarro, y pasar mis manos por su cintura. Lo siento temblar ante mi toque. Le levanto un poco la polera, y acaricio su marcado abdomen.

Este deja escapar un suave jadeo, y yo me siento poderoso. Tocarlo se sentía tan bien y familiar, y al mismo tiempo, ahora se sentía distinto, como si estuviéramos cometiendo un horrible pecado.

Pero, no podía engañarme; este pecado, me estaba excitando como nada hacía, desde hace meses.

Naruto comienza a acercarse lentamente a mi rostro. No nos quitamos los ojos de encima, y noto como su rostro se acerca al mío, pero no puedo frenarlo; no puedo y no quiero detenerlo.

Este cierra los ojos, y yo me dejo caer en este pecado.

Cierro los ojos, y dejo que sus labios acaricien los míos. Es apenas un roce, el toque de una pluma.

Soy consciente de su aliento, de sus labios cálidos y un poco partidos. Los saboreo y se los mojo con mi lengua. Este suspira, jadeando un poco.

Naruto me agarra la cintura más firmemente, y me besa más duro. Esta vez, yo jadeo, pero no me separo, de hecho, le paso los brazos por sobre su cuello, y nos apegó aún más, lo cual, es casi imposible. Ya estábamos muy pegados.

Este me aprieta contra la pared, y me besa duro y demandante. Nuestros labios se deslizan juntos, en una dinámica batalla, y noto como este, me insta a abrir los labios.

Cuando lo hago, Naruto me cuela su lengua dentro y siento su humedad. No puedo evitar gemir, y seguir duramente, con nuestra batalla.

Cuelo mis manos, por sobre su cabello, y lo agarro firme. "... Yo también te extrañé Dobe", no puedo evitar gemir dichoso, y al mismo tiempo, maldiciéndome por mi debilidad.

No puedo evitar agarrarme a él, siento como este me toma del culo y hace que me cuelgue a él, todo mientras me presiona contra la pared y seguimos besándonos. Comienzo a acalorarme, mis mejillas arreboladas.

"Odio ser tan pálido, de seguro se me nota todo", no puedo evitar maldecir. Pero, a este parece no molestarle, deja de besarme, para comenzar a besarme las mejillas, me besa el cuello; no puedo evitar suspirar extasiado.

-… Sasuke…-susurra contra mi piel, en un hilo de voz. Intento enfocarme -… ¿hacemos mal? ...-se detiene con los besos, pero sigo sintiendo su trémula respiración contra mi cuello.

Cierro los ojos, exhalando. Intento pensar y concentrarme. Me aparto un poco y lo miro, este se estaba mordiendo el labio, pero me veía como siempre; con el mismo cariño, amor y deseo que yo sentía por él.

Tal vez, es por ello que, me siento un poco más relajado, para acariciarlo y ordenarle sus mechas de cabello disparatadas.

-… Probablemente si…-comento contundentemente. Tampoco le iba a mentir, o adornar la situación- pero…se siente bien…que me lleven al infierno…- Naruto toma aire, de forma dudosa, pero al mirarme, puedo ver un poco más de la resolución que lo caracteriza.

-…Pues, iremos ambos al infierno dattebayo- comenta este. Sé que debería sentirme culpable por Sakura, o por mi familia, pero en este preciso momento, no podía sentirme mal.

Él podría haber dicho infierno, pero en lo más instintivo de mi cuerpo y corazón, se sentía como el cielo.

-…Iremos al infierno…- vuelvo a atraerlo hacía a mí, y vuelvo a besarlo. Me siento en la gloría, cuando este deja de dudar y me besa de vuelta.

Naruto

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero no podía parar. Me había sentido tan triste y vacío durante estos meses sin él, era muy injusto. Era injusto que, tuviera que sentirme culpable por tantas cosas; por mi familia, por Sasuke, y a ahora también por Hinata.

Porque algo completamente inesperado, había salido de todo este embrollo, y era ella. Me había hecho amigo de la peli negra; ella era muy dulce y muy atenta conmigo, no era para nada creída o egocéntrica, era muy liberador.

La verdad es que, la situación podría ser mucho más sencilla, si yo la odiara y listo, pero no.

Ella era mi bálsamo en toda esta mierda, y había comenzado a desarrollar un instinto protector hacía con ella, y este instinto, chocaba con mi amor hacía Sasuke, porque sabía que, cuando Hinata se enterara, iba a salir perjudicada.

Sentía que, en cualquier dirección, con cualquier decisión que tomara, iba a terminar lastimando a alguien. Y no quería eso.

Por eso, había estado tan complicado estos dos meses, por eso me había negado a llamar al moreno. Me lo había prohibido, pero ahora que estoy aquí, ahora que, lo tengo entre mis brazos, ahora que saboreo sus labios, y acaricio su rostro, me doy cuenta que, no hay nada ni nadie, que se le compare.

En estos momentos, me siento como un drogadicto que, se ha aguantado y aguantado, pero que ahora, volvía a probar su tan ansiada droga, y era una sensación gloriosa, casi celestial.

Le muerdo un poco el labio inferior al moreno, y me siento arder, cuando este gime. El sonido me recorre el cuerpo entero.

Me alejo un poco, tantas sensaciones, luego de dos meses, me estaba comenzando a acalorar.

Y yo podía estar muy desesperado, pero no lo iba a hacer con Sasuke aquí, en un callejón sucio y donde cualquier degenerado, nos podría ver.

Así que, me separo de mi moreno, y le peino los cabellos. Este al ser tan pálido, se le nota el sonrojo, y eso sólo me pone más caliente.

-... Creo que deberíamos volver…aunque créeme que, me gustaría ir a un hotel dattebayo- le digo, medio nervioso, medio coqueto.

Este se aclara la garganta, y comienza a arreglarse el traje, y a meterse bien la camisa, dentro de los pantalones. Le imito, y me arreglo el pelo.

Este mira al suelo por unos segundos, y luego me observa. Si no lo conociera, diría que esto no le afecta, que está calmado, pero puedo distinguir en sus ojos oscuros, el remolino de sentimientos que está sintiendo.

-... Volvamos…- dice suave, y a la vez, secamente.

Lo miro fijamente, pero este parece mantenerse firme en su palabra. Yo entendía que, lo que había dicho, tenía otro significado, 'volver', era que volviéramos con nuestra relación escondida, y que ahora, iba a tener que seguir siendo secreta.

Trato de pensar otra forma, pero no puedo. No era lo mejor, pero así, nadie iba a salir lastimado... "_ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"_, decía el dicho.

-Volvamos dattebayo- confirmo.

Asentimos, no pudiendo evitar los nervios de emoción, y al mismo tiempo, los nervios por el secreto.

Comenzamos a hacer nuestro camino de vuelta al edificio, y cuando ingresamos a la empresa, nos alejamos un poco, uno de otro y ponemos un rostro más serio, por si alguien nos estaba observando.

Al entrar a la sala de reuniones, me doy cuenta que, nuestros familiares estaban dispersos, pero estaban todos ahí.

Eso sí, no puedo evitar sentir un estremecimiento, al notar como las familias Hyuga y Haruno, también están ahí.

Intento mantenerme sereno y saludar a todos. Cuando tengo que saludar a mi 'suegro', no puedo evitar sentir, como el estómago me salta nervioso. A pesar de todo, Hiashi Hyuga me sonríe, y se va a sentar.

Todos nos sentamos, y comenzamos con la reunión. Intento enfocarme, pero siento como si un enjambre de hormigas, me estuvieran comiendo vivo. No puedo evitar mover mi pierna, ansioso.

-Creo que, con esto, estaríamos listos por hoy- comenta Fugaku-san. Comienzo a respirar aliviado, de que esto haya terminado, pero el mayor sigue hablando - y ya que estamos todos reunidos, están cordialmente invitados a nuestra casa.

Creo que, sería una buena oportunidad, para conocernos mejor, y celebrar los futuros matrimonios... por lo menos, eso me recomendó mi mujer, y como buen marido, hay que hacer caso- se ríen los mayores.

Pero, mientras ellos ríen, yo me ahogo. "Una cena... una cena entre todos, donde voy a tener que tener a Sasuke, a Hinata y a Sakura, bajo el mismo techo, en la misma mesa... mátenme", maldigo en mi cabeza.

Desde ese día, hace meses atrás, no había tenido que, interactuar con la peli rosada. Tenía entendido que, ella no tenía idea, de quien era yo realmente. Pero, ahora, se iba a enterar de la peor forma posible.

"Genial, más personas para herir dattebayo", no puedo evitar recordar, la charla que tuve con la peli rosada. Se notaba que, lo único que ella deseaba, era ser amada por alguien. Me muerdo el labio, retorciéndome las manos.

Cuando siento un pie rozando contra el mío, no puedo evitar, dar un pequeño bote por la sorpresa. Miro al frente, y veo los ojos interrogantes e inteligentes del moreno. Le hago un gesto que luego.

Se decide que la cena será mañana sábado, y cuando todos comienzan a retirarse, yo señalo al baño, de forma imperceptible.

-Umm, adelántense, yo tengo que pasar al baño antes- comenta Sasuke. Yo comienzo a caminar fuera del salón, pero sigo escuchando.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -le comenta Itachi-san.

-Si, yo tomo un taxi – este se encoje de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Antes que alguien diga más, salgo de la sala.

Espero en el baño, hasta que veo entrar a Sasuke. Este pone el seguro, luego de asegurarse que no hay nadie cerca, y se gira a mirarme.

\- ¿Qué pasó?, te vi con cara de miedo- me dice el moreno.

No puedo evitar suspirar, y revolverme el pelo -yo… conozco a tu prometida dattebayo-le suelto de golpe. Este parpadeo confuso, y luego me mira.

\- ¿La conoces?, ¿la viste aquí en la empresa? - niego con la cabeza.

-No, yo la vi hace dos meses, nos conocimos… yo no sabía que era tu prometida, hablamos y… -vuelvo a suspirar.

-… ¿Y? -insiste Sasuke.

-Me agrado…me contó sus aflicciones y yo… les conté las mías dattebayo- el moreno vuelve a parpadear. Se aclara la garganta.

\- ¿Tú?... ¿tú le dijiste de lo nuestro? ...- vuelvo a negar con la cabeza.

-No, claro que no… pero, le dije que, no estaba enamorado de mi prometida, que estaba enamorado de otra persona. No tiene idea de quien -juego con mis manos -al final de la conversación, me dijo su apellido, y se me cayo el mundo…ahí me di cuenta que, era tu prometida dattebayo – hago una mueca.

Sasuke deja escapar un largo suspiro -… admito que, la he tratado horrible, he sido un muy frío con ella… no puedo darle lo que ella quiere…- no sé cómo sentirme.

Por un lado, me daba pena ella, por otro lado, me sentía aliviado, ya que, Sasuke era mío y no me hacía gracia, la idea de tener que compartirlo.

-Entonces… mañana todos juntos eh…-comento, cruzándome de brazos. Este se masajea las sienes.

-…Parece que, no hay más opción- ambos suspiramos, pero nos resignamos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante todo el día sábado, estoy ansioso y estresado, no quería ir a esta cena. Pero, a pesar de mis deseos, el día transcurre rápidamente, y antes que pueda darme cuenta, ya estamos almorzando.

\- ¿Tú conoces a los Haruno? - le pregunta mamá a papá-

-No hemos tratado mucho con ellos, pero si, se ven buena gente -comenta papá.

\- ¿Y serán de fiar?, después de todo, son de otro país, no sabemos sus costumbres -comenta la abuela Tsunade.

-Vamos mamá, hay que ser abiertos de mente, son buenas personas, y con ellos, podemos llegar lejos-puntualiza papá.

"Hay que ser abiertos de mente", como me gustaría decirle eso a mis padres. Sigo comiendo desanimado.

Durante la tarde, por mucha película de acción que vea, no logro distraerme, y antes de darme cuenta, es la hora de salir. Me ducho y visto rápidamente.

Cuando llegamos, entramos en la casa de los Uchiha, ya se me hacía muy común la casa. Alcanzo a ver a Sasuke, pero antes que si quiera podamos saludarnos formalmente, tocan a la puerta, y por esta, ingresan los Hyuga.

Veo a Hinata, y cuando nuestros ojos se cruzan, me dirige una sonrisa. Le sonrió de vuelta, y luego de saludarnos entre todos, la peli negra se queda a mi lado.

No puedo evitar, ser consciente de la mirada de Sasuke, sobre nosotros. Hinata estaba al lado mío, y me contaba de su día. Yo intentaba escucharla, pero de nuevo, era consciente de la mirada fría de Sasuke.

Si las miradas matasen, Hinata hace rato ya hubiera sido asesinada.

\- ¡Ay, se ven muy lindos!, acérquense para una foto dattebane-nos grita mamá. Hago una mueca interna, pero poso para la foto. Hinata tímidamente, se pone al lado mío- pero sujétala hijo, no tienes que estar tan tieso-me dice mamá.

Vuelvo a echarle un vistazo al moreno, este había desviado la vista, pero tenía el ceño fruncido. Sintiéndome totalmente incomodo, sujeto suavemente, la cintura de Hinata.

Ella se apega a mí, y no puedo evitar, ser consciente de sus pechos presionándose contra mi torso. Vuelvo a incomodarme, porque no quería pensar en Hinata, por sus grandes pechos, era extraño.

Luego de la foto, intento separarme un poco, pero como que, todos esperan que esté pegado a ella, y Hinata, naturalmente me seguía. Antes de darme cuenta, agarro un champan que están ofreciendo y comienzo a beber.

-Umm, Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien? -me pregunta Hinata. Tomo otro sorbo.

-Si, estoy bien dattebayo- me esfuerzo, y le dedico una sonrisa, tranquilizándola. Al parecer funciona, porque me sonríe cálidamente, lo cual, nuevamente me hace sentir culpable.

Vuelvo a tomar otro trago. Como si ya no fuera tortura suficiente, finalmente llegan los Haruno.

Al ir saludándonos, es que finalmente, llego a toparme con la peli rosada, quien, al verme, parpadea como un búho.

\- ¡¿Tú…?!... ¿Naruto?, ¡sí eres tú, no lo puedo creer! -grita Sakura, sonriéndome.

Me fuerzo a reírme - ¡pues créelo dattebayo! -la saludo. Hinata la mira intrigada, me aclaro la garganta- Hinata, te presentó a Haruno Sakura -la señalo- esta es Hinata… mi prometida-intento que no suene a una maldición.

\- ¡Oh, claro!, un placer conocerte- le sonríe la peli rosada.

-El placer es mío-dice Hinata educadamente -escuché que, tú eres la prometida de Uchiha-san-dice la morena.

-Si, soy la prometida de Sasuke- dice esta.

-… ¿Me llamaste? -los tres nos giramos, y vemos aparecer a Sasuke.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! -se sorprende Sakura, dando un pequeño bote. "¿Sasuke-kun?", no puedo evitar sentir un hormigueo molesto.

El moreno da un asentimiento seco, y los cuatro nos quedamos ahí, en un extraño silencio. Sorprendentemente, es Hinata quien rompe el silencio.

-Buenas noches, Uchiha-san-lo saluda, un poco nerviosa, pero educada. Este parece mirarle cabreado, pero le mando una mirada, en advertencia. Este suelta un pequeño bufido, pero saluda a Hinata.

Cuando voy a dar otro trago, me doy cuenta que, mi copa está vacía. Termino agarrando una nueva.

-Y… ¿todos se conocen?... ¿ustedes se conocen? - comenta Sakura-chan, echándonos miradas a todos, pero por, sobre todo, a mí y al moreno.

-Ehh, pues sí, trabajamos juntos, desde hace años dattebayo-intento decir ligeramente, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

\- ¡Oh!, es cierto - dice la peli rosada, pero no puedo evitar sentir un estremecimiento, de algún modo, como sabiendo que, ella sintió algo extraño o algo más, entre nuestra relación con el moreno.

Vuelvo a beber. Por lo menos, gracias al trago, algo me estaba ayudando a los nervios, lo malo, es que me estaba apoyando un poco más en Hinata, que en mi propio pie.

Durante la siguiente hora, somos obligados a sacarnos diversas fotos, a escuchar anécdotas familiares, y a brindar por nuestros compromisos. Todo eso, teniendo que mostrarnos felices.

A cada trago, más me siento bullir frenético. A cada foto y felicitaciones, más enojado me voy sintiendo, a cada sonrisa y ofrecimiento de comida, por parte de Hinata o de Sakura, más culpable me siento.

Cuando ya ha transcurrido una hora, me acabo mi tercer o cuarto champan, y comento que necesito ir al baño.

Cuando me acerco a Sasuke, le rozo suavemente la manga y se la tironeo. Todo de forma imperceptible.

Cuando llego al baño, espero por un par de minutos, y cuando escucho un suave toque, abro la puerta y dejo entrar al moreno.

Este me eleva una ceja, pero yo no me voy por rodeos, pongo el seguro a la puerta, lo tomo de la cintura, acercándolo a mi cuerpo y lo beso demandante.

Este me besa con la misma fiereza, y me sigue el ritmo.

Soy consciente de, los ruidos de abajo. Las risas de nuestros familiares, el sonido de copas, de pasos, pero lo ignoro todo.

Agarro a Sasuke, y hago que se cuelgue a mí. Este me mete las manos abajo de mi camisa y me recorre los músculos.

Su toque y el alcohol en mi cuerpo, me hacen arder, me siento enloquecido.

Antes de poder controlarme, jadeo y gimo contra su boca. Le muerdo los labios y cuelo mi lengua dentro.

Nuestras lenguas se enfrascan en una gran batalla, donde ninguno quiere ceder. Aprieto y masajeo a mi antojo, el trasero del moreno, y este me sigue acariciando, también frenético.

Cuando nos acercamos más al otro, y siento como nuestros paquetes de rozan, siento como toda la sangre, baja a mi miembro, endureciéndolo al instante.

Gruño contra su boca y comienzo a besarle el cuello, y hacerle una marca. Este desciende con sus manos por mi espalda, y las mete por debajo de mis pantalones, apretándome el culo.

Ya no aguantando, lo suelto, y le desabrocho lo mejor que puedo, el cinturón y el cierre de sus pantalones. Noto como este hace lo mismo con los míos.

Cuando siento mi miembro libre, jadeo fuertemente, pero me fuerzo a morderme el labio, y a callarme.

Busco la entrada de Sasuke, y comienzo a dilatarla con mi dedo-... hay que intentar... de no hacer ruido- le susurro.

-…Hmpf... tú haces más ruido…- suspira este, cuando le meto el segundo dedo.

Lo beso, intentando relajarlo, para que no le duela mucho, pero luego de unos minutos, ya ninguno aguanta más. Ya casi estaba que me corría solo.

Vuelvo a hacer que Sasuke se cuelgue de mí, hago que se apoye en la pared, y guio mi miembro dentro de su cálida entrada.

-... Diablos... como extrañé esto dattebayo…- no puedo evitar jadear y susurrarle. A este se le colorean las mejillas, pero sólo gime, no me dice nada.

Lo agarro firmemente, y comienzo con las embestidas. Nos besamos e intentamos ahogar nuestros gemidos. Yo había hecho andar el agua del lavamos, para ahogar el sonido de las embestidas, pero a pesar de ello, se escuchaba todo, y eso sólo me excitaba más.

-... Sigue Dobe…- me muerde Sasuke. Lo agarro más bruto, como nos gustaba, y me convierto en un animal; adentro y afuera, es todo en lo que puedo concentrarme.

Sasuke se lleva la mano a su propio miembro, pero se la aparto, y lo atiendo yo.

Comienzo a ver borroso, y se me tensa el cuerpo. "Ya casi... vamos, ya casi dattebayo", jadeo más fuerte.

Cuando Sasuke suelta un gemido más largo, y siento como sus paredes me aprietan, me doy cuenta que, llego a su orgasmo, además que, la humedad en mi mano, me lo señala más que claro.

Ante ello, veo estrellas, y mi propia liberación me deja tembloroso y sintiendo la gloria. Me corro dentro de Sasuke, y sólo me quedo ahí, con su calor envolviéndome, tanto a mi cuerpo como a mi miembro, dentro suyo.

"Las llamas del infierno, realmente eran candentes", no puedo evitar pensar, y reírme en mi interior.


	26. Chapter 26

**Holi, ¡gracias por los vistos y comentarios!. Bueno, disculpen por no haber podido actualizar, tuve dos semanas asquerosas en la universidad, llena de pruebas y trabajos, se me hizo difícil escribir, pero aquí estamos, se vienen los más dramáticos, de hecho, este cap es así, full drama jiji. Así que eso, espero que les guste.**

_"Don´t treat me like that"_

_("Give me love", Ed Sheeran, música de fondo)_

**Sasuke**

_-Eso, gime para mí dattebayo... córrete para mí...- me susurra al oído. Siento que me endurezco, mi miembro perforándome los calzoncillos. Me llegaba a doler, de lo duro que estaba._

_-Vente para mí- susurra el rubio. Y yo me siento explotar._

Cuando despierto, estoy sudando, tengo el cabello pegado a mi cara. Cuando intento acomodarme en mi cama, soy consciente de algo viscoso en mis muslos internos.

Al mirar abajo, no puedo evitar que, las mejillas me ardan de la vergüenza y la sorpresa.

Estaba manchado con mi esencia, y al parecer, me había corrido bastante. Había manchado mi ropa interior, y por poco, no mancho también las sábanas.

Me dirijo al baño, y luego de limpiarme, me dejo caer en el tapete del baño. No podía dejar de pensar, me estaba descontrolando.

Uno pensaría que, luego de tantos años de estar teniendo relaciones con una misma persona, uno se aburriría. Había escuchado que, a algunas parejas les ocurría eso, sufrían problemas en la intimidad.

Pero, con Naruto era todo lo contrario, a cada día me sentía más frenético por estar con él, "¿podría deberse a que, yo no tenía el derecho a llamarlo mío?, por lo menos, no en voz alta", no puedo evitar pensar.

Me revuelvo el cabello. Ya lo habíamos conversado con el rubio, nuestra relación iba a ser secreta, y nos íbamos a casar, y así, nos evitábamos todos los problemas.

Pero, no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño, enojado ante ello. No iba a poder llamarlo mío, no iba a poder besarlo cuando quisiera, siempre iba a tener que estar vigilando mis pasos, para que nadie sospechara.

Vuelvo a suspirar, pero me levanto y me devuelvo a la cama. La noche se hace bastante larga, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que simplemente, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Había pasado un mes desde la cena de compromiso, celebrada entre las cuatro familias, y las cosas seguían avanzando, muy depresiva para mi gusto.

No sé muy bien, finalmente, a qué hora me duermo, pero cuando despierto, veo el rostro de mamá, asomándose a mi cuarto.

-... ¿Mamá? - pregunto confuso, soltando un bostezo y ordenándome las mechas disparatas de mi cabello.

Ella suspira, y se sienta en el borde de la cama. La miro, estrechando los ojos- hoy... necesito que seas bueno, ¿sí? - me mira, con una mueca apenada.

Elevo una ceja- ¿cuándo no he sido bueno?, que yo sepa, no he matado ni robado a nadie- mamá hace una mueca.

-No Sasuke, no hablo de eso, es que... -ella suspira- tu padre organizó una cita, entre tú y Sakura-san- me enderezo y la miro enojado.

Ella levanta las manos- no me mires con esa cara, sé bien que no te gusta ella, pero te vas a casar con ella, por lo menos, intenta conocerla un poco. ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez te agrade- suelto un bufido.

Y de unas buenas patadas, aparto las sábanas, busco mi ropa, y doy un portazo, a la puerta del baño.

Mientras me cae el agua de la ducha, maldigo mi suerte.

Al salir y arreglarme, papá me da la dirección de la cita. Por lo menos, papá me había dejado usar el auto.

Así que, apenas salgo de la casa, acelero y voy rebasando a los distintos autos en mi camino. La velocidad y el viento en mi cara, me calman un poco y cuando llegó al punto de la cita, me siento mucho más en mis cabales.

Al fijarme mucho más donde estaba, me doy cuenta que, estaba a las afueras de mi antigua universidad, la universidad de Kioto.

Frunzo el ceño, pero me bajo del auto, y dejo que los recuerdos me inunden. No puedo evitar, sentirme un poco nostálgico, y también un poco viejo.

Resoplo divertido conmigo mismo, sólo tenía 25 años, pero entre todo el estrés, me sentía más viejo.

"¿Por qué papá me hizo venir aquí?", estoy por tomar mi celular, para comprobar que estuviera en el lugar correcto, cuando veo salir a una figura conocida, Sakura.

Ella parece buscar por los alrededores, y cuando me ve, me hace un asentimiento con la cabeza y comienza a acercarse.

Tomo aire, pero intento controlarme y me acerco a esta.

-Hola- me sonríe un poco.

-Hola- nos quedamos un poco en blanco. Yo podía lidiar con el silencio, pero esta pausa, no era silenciosa, era ruidosa, aunque no hubiera sonido.

Me remuevo un poco harto. Ella se muerde el labio y luego mira a todos lados- ¿te... te interesa pasear por los terrenos?, es bonita la universidad- me dice la peli rosa, un poco dubitativa.

-Si lo sé, estudié aquí- le digo secamente. Esta parece encogerse, y asiente silenciosamente.

Me golpeo mentalmente, e intento suavizarme- tú... pensé que, ya estabas titulada- le digo más dócilmente, metiéndome las manos a los bolsillos.

Esta gira a mirarme confusa. Intento no hacer una mueca. Desde la cena, nuestra 'relación', no había mejorado mucho. Pero, tampoco quería ser un imbécil insensible con ella, y la verdad es que, sólo le había mostrado esta faceta mía, en el último mes.

-Ehh... si- se apresura a contestar. Se pasa la mano por el cabello, un poco cohibida, al parecer- yo...- se aclara la garganta. Mientras tanto, comenzamos a caminar por el campus- estudié Medicina, allá en Corea- la miro, alzando una ceja.

"¡Vaya!, hubiera pensado que estudió arte o diseño, es más inteligente de lo que pensé", no puedo evitar mirarla, con otros ojos.

-Y bueno, ahora que estamos pasando más tiempo en Japón, pensé que, sería una buena oportunidad, de ampliar mis conocimientos. Así que, me metí a hacer un curso aquí, y ¡ha resultado ser increíble! - dice esta, no pudiendo evitar que, la emoción se le escapé.

Vuelvo a alzar una ceja, mirándola- ¡vaya!, no pensé que fueras tan nerd con la medicina- no puedo evitar molestarla en buena onda.

Ella me alza una ceja, y pone los brazos en jarra- ¿nerd?, ¡oh Dios!, tú sí que sabes cómo tratar con chicas- rueda los ojos. No puedo evitar, bufar divertido.

\- ¡Es la verdad! - sin darme cuenta, alzo mi brazo y le golpeo suavemente la frente, con dos de mis dedos, igual que hacía nii-san conmigo a veces, para molestarme- ¿quién diría que aquí, habría tanto cerebro?... aunque tienes harta frente, eso significa que tienes más espacio- se queda boca abierta.

-Ahora sí, ¡eres hombre muerto!, ¡yo no te digo nada por tu actitud de; 'soy muy exclusivo, no me toques', o de; 'soy un samurái solitario, fuera de mi camino'- hace una mala imitación mía.

No puedo evitar, volver a reírme- estás casi, te falta ponerle un poco más de calidad a la interpretación- me encojo de hombros- qué bueno que, no eres actriz, pasarías hambre- vuelvo a cargar.

Sakura abre la boca, exagerando lo ofendida, y me golpea el hombro, pero todo en broma.

Me río junto a ella.

Cuando nos quedamos en silencio, unos minutos después, me sorprende lo relajado que me siento.

Me doy cuenta que, ella realmente, no era una mala chica y que, en otras circunstancias, podríamos habernos llevado bien.

Luego de caminar otro rato, nos dirigimos al auto. Exhalo largamente, pero me volteo a mirarla- discúlpame...- ella se frena, y me mira confusa- yo... eh sido un idiota contigo, un hijo de puta…- se queda parada, mirando a la nada.

Me paso la mano por mis cabellos, pero intento continuar- yo estaba enojado con lo del matrimonio... sigo estándolo, no te voy a mentir, pero eso no es excusa para mi comportamiento, lo siento- traga saliva.

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos, me dedico a jugar con las llaves, para intentar relajarme- te perdono…- la miro.

Sakura exhala, y se sienta en el capo del auto, me siento a su lado- admito que, tuve ideas muy infantiles al llegar aquí…- bufa- pensé que, conocería a mi príncipe azul, y que, pese a todo, seríamos felices...- la miro sorprendido.

Ella me devuelve una sonrisa apenada- son sueños de niña... pero quería aferrarme a eso porque, me confortaba... tú estabas en todo tu derecho, a no corresponderme- no puedo evitar, mirarla un poco incómodo y apenado.

-Por favor, no me mires así, todo menos eso- desvío la mirada- si tenemos que casarnos, podríamos, por lo menos, intentar llevarnos bien, cómo recién lo estábamos haciendo ... con eso es suficiente- se encoge de hombros, pero me dedica una sonrisa.

"Eso es suficiente"... frunzo el ceño, molesto. Me gustaría poder decirle que, salga al mundo, que busque a alguien que la quiera, que la ame como se merece. Que la haga sentir, todo lo que yo siento, cuando estoy con Naruto.

Aprieto los puños, sintiéndome rabioso contra nuestras familias. "¿Por qué nos hacían hacer este sacrificio?, este sin sentido, sólo nos va a amargar."

Pienso en esas teleseries de la tele, donde el hombre sale de la casa, y no llega en varías horas. Y cuando lo hace, todo el ambiente es horrible, frío. Y comienzan las acusaciones contra el otro; que el hombre era infiel, que la mujer es una arpía.

Podía ver que, si seguíamos por este camino, ese sería nuestro destino, porque… yo ya le estaba siendo infiel.

Al pensar en ello, no puedo evitar sentir, un potente aguijonazo de culpa. Me remuevo incómodo.

-... Puedo hacer eso, llevarnos bien - me encojo de hombros- es lo mínimo que mereces... tú... ¿te apetece un café? - asiente.

Nos montamos en el auto, y durante el viaje, dejo que ponga la música. Por lo menos, en eso, tenía un gusto más relacionado con su aspecto, música pop.

-Y... -traga saliva, pero me echa un vistazo- tú y Naruto, ¿son amigos? - tengo que usar todo mi esfuerzo, para no apretar el volante, y no salirme del camino.

-... Si, no amigos íntimos, pero sí. Trabajamos desde hace años juntos... ¿por qué preguntas? - intento decirle ligeramente.

-No es que... bueno, conocí a Naruto, ese primer día en que llegué, y realmente, me ayudó mucho. Tenía curiosidad, se ven buenos amigos ustedes- se atreve a decir.

'Buenos amigos', se me atasca esa frase en mi ser. Como la odiaba, como odiaba que, todos nos vieran como amigos, me gustaría poder gritar; "él y yo, NO somos amigos, somos pareja", pero nunca podría decirlo.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, no puedo evitar, volver a sentirme tenso.

Mientras esperamos por la comida, me quedo mirando fijamente la carta.

-... ¿Sasuke-kun? - levanto la mirada. Exhalo, dejando de lado el menú.

-Lo siento... estoy pensando tonterías- comento, mirando a todos lados.

-Descuida, me suele ocurrir...- se encoge de hombros. Intento volver a concentrarme, y bromear con ella.

\- ¿Tú sueles pensar en tonterías?, noo -hago teatro- no se me hubiera ocurrido- la molesto.

Ella vuelve a hacerse la ofendida, y toma la carta del menú- ¿sabes?, no pienso hacerte caso. Voy a concentrarme en esto. ¿Por qué no pides una sopa, y te ahogas en ella? - me dice, elevando una ceja.

Me sujeto el pecho, haciendo teatro- eso fue un golpe bajo, eso me dolió- le digo.

Nos quedamos viendo, seriamente, pero no podemos, luego de unos minutos, evitar el largarnos a reír, otra vez.

Niego con la cabeza, pero me alegra que, por lo menos, este día no ha haya sido tan horrible, como temí más temprano.

**Naruto**

Vuelvo a mirar en dirección a mamá y a Hinata, veo que siguen comprándose y comprándose cosas. Aunque, realmente, mamá tiraba de Hinata de un lado a otro, y está la seguía, temerosa de decirle que no.

Vuelvo a suspirar y a mirar a la calle, por la ventana de la tienda, sintiéndome un poco harto.

Faltaban dos meses para la boda, y nuestras familias nos habían acarreado a estas pruebas de vestuario, y ahora, nos habían metido a una tienda llena de objetivos para el hogar.

Al parecer, uno agarraba una máquina y marcaba, por ejemplo, un jarrón que te haya gustado. Luego, los invitados a la boda, verían una lista con todos los objetos que nosotros habíamos marcado, pensando en nuestro futuro hogar, y esos objetos, ellos nos los regalarían.

Aún me costaba comprender, todo este mundo de las bodas. Para ser peor, en la tarde íbamos a tener con Hinata, clases de vals, para nuestro primer baile como esposos.

Cierro los ojos, y vuelvo a tomar aire. "Tranquilo, sólo respira Naruto, adentro y afuera; adentro y.…"

-... ¿Naruto-kun? - me sobresalto, y me volteo a ver a mi prometida.

-Hey, Hinata- al fijarme un poco más en ella, no puedo evitar, reírme un poco-veo que mi mamá hizo de las suyas dattebayo- ella hace una mueca, un poco avergonzada-tranquila, te ayudo-.

Me acerco a ella, y la ayudo a sacarse de encima; un sombrero, un velo, un collar, y unos tacones mutantes.

-Gracias... no sabía cómo frenar a tu madre- me dice ella, riéndose apenada, limpiándose la cara. Mamá incluso la había maquillado.

-Mamá está un poco loca dattebayo, pero es buena- me río. Le tomo el rostro con delicadeza y mojándome un dedo, le limpio la mejilla, llena de maquillaje.

Ella se sonroja, pero me sonríe. Me alejo un poco, y me meto las manos a los bolsillos. Le echo un vistazo a mamá y al resto de las familias.

Me muerdo el labio, pero le echo un vistazo a la peli negra.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos escapamos dattebayo? - abre los ojos sorprendida, pero luego de pensarlo un poco, asiente. Se ríe, pero me mira decidida.

Le tomo la mano y comenzamos a escabullirnos de la tienda- ¡Naruto!, ¿qué haces dattebane? - me grita mamá. Echo miradas hacía atrás, pero sigo corriendo junto a Hinata, mientras nos reímos, sintiendo que estamos cometiendo un delito.

Me giro a mirar a mamá, y le grito- ¡volveremos para la clase de baile dattebayo!, ¡vamos a pasear, nos vemos! - les grito a todos.

\- ¡Naruto! - escucho gritar a mamá.

\- ¡Hinata! - escucho gritar al padre de Hinata. Ella se encoge, pero le aprieto la mano, dándole ánimos.

Cuando salimos de la tienda, corremos por las calles. La gente nos echa miradas, pero nos dejan pasar, divertidos.

Cuando nos cansamos de correr, nos detenemos.

Nos reímos otro tanto, luego miro a nuestro alrededor, estábamos cerca de un parque.

\- ¿Caminamos? - asiente, y comenzamos a pasear. Nos compró unos bocadillos, y mientras caminamos, me siento mucho más relajado.

-Umm... ¿Naruto-kun? - me giro a mirar a Hinata. Ella juega con sus manos, pero luego parece decidirse- ese primer día en q-que nos conocimos- se aclara la garganta- me dijiste que, no podías prometerme que, te enamorarías de mí, pero que, pese a ello, nunca me harías daño. Supe en ese momento que, podía confiar en ti- me detengo y la miro.

Le asiento, animándola a seguir. Ella se muerde el labio - ¿esto sigue siendo así verdad?, ¿no significo nada para ti? - parpadeo confuso. Me remuevo incómodo, pero no quiero mentirle.

Asiento, exhalando- no ha cambiado... lo siento dattebayo. No quiero que te hagas ilusiones... no puedo amarte Hinata...- la miro, sintiéndome culpable.

Ella suspira, pero niega con la cabeza- no quiero que me mientras, o simules algo que no sientes... sí me o-odias- tartamudea- por favor, dímelo- niego con mi cabeza.

-No te odio Hinata... de hecho, durante estos meses, me he encariñado contigo...- me vuelvo a remover, un poco avergonzado, pero me fuerzo a continuar- te considero mi amiga dattebayo, y me dan ganas te protegerte, porque sé que eres una buena chica- le sonrió.

Ella se sonroja, pero me devuelve la sonrisa- me gusta ser tu amiga Naruto-kun- seguimos paseando.

Me esfuerzo por hacerla reír, para que el momento tenso, quede atrás, parece funcionar. Le había dicho la verdad a la peli negra, la consideraba mi amiga, y quería protegerla.

Mientras caminamos, por intentar hacerla reír, no me fijo por donde voy, y me termino resbalando y cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! - corre a socorrerme Hinata.

-Estoy bien dattebayo- le digo. Pero, al revisarme, me doy cuenta que, me hice unos cortes en las manos y en mi rodilla, incluso sangraba un poco- ¡mierda! - exclamo, al tocarme la herida.

\- ¡Espera!, debo tener un pañuelo por aquí- me dice la peli negra, agachada a mi lado. Ella rebusca en su bolso, saca un pañuelo y una botella de agua, moja el pañuelo, y con cuidado y delicadeza, me limpia la herida.

\- ¡Auch! - no puedo evitar quejarme. Ella se ríe, con su risa cantarina.

-Tranquilo, no te hare daño- me sonríe.

Me quedo mirándola, mientras veo como me limpia la herida. Ella lo hacía con movimientos tan suaves y delicados, como sólo una mujer puede hacer, y no puedo evitar sentir que, ella podría hacer muy feliz a un hombre.

Vuelvo a sentirme culpable, sobre no poder amarla, aunque por, sobre todo, porque básicamente, yo le estaba siendo infiel.

Trago saliva, y me levanto a toda prisa- descuida, ¡ya estoy bien!, mejor vamos, que vamos a llegar tarde a la práctica dattebayo, y ahí sí que, nos van a tirar de las mechas- intento reírme, y decirle jovialmente.

Hinata parpadea un poco confusa, pero asiente y me sigue. Me meto las manos a los bolsillos, e intento caminar normal, pese a las molestias en mi rodilla, no quería que la peli negra se preocupara, e intentara atenderme otra vez.

El camino de regreso, es mucho menos jovial que antes, no puedo evitar quedarme callado, no tenía ganas de hablar. Hinata sólo me sigue, callada.

\- ¡Ah, llegaron!, ya no eres un niño dattebane, estas cosas no las puedes hacer Naruto- me reprende mamá.

-Estoy aquí, ¿qué más quieres dattebayo? - contesto bruscamente, mientras el enojo se me escapa. Mamá parpadea confusa, todos se quedan en silencio.

Aprieto los puños, dentro de mi chaqueta, pero suspirando, me revuelvo los cabellos, y me giro hacía mamá.

-Lo siento... rabieta de niño dattebayo- ella vuelve a parpadear, me siento morir cuando me doy cuenta que, tiene los ojos llorosos.

Asiente, y comienza a caminar fuera de la pista, pero se frena y me hace cariño en el brazo, luego sigue su camino.

Vuelvo a sentir un aguijonazo de culpa potente. Tomo un respiro trémulo, y hago lo posible por esconder todo, bajo una sonrisa.

-... ¿Bailamos? - me giro hacía Hinata, ella parpadea, pero me asiente.

El instructor me indica que, debemos tomarnos de las manos, y que la otra, debo ponerla en la cintura de ella. Ya para ese punto, me siento incómodo y tímido.

Me muerdo el labio, pero hago lo que me indican. Hinata aún más tímida, me pone la mano en un hombro.

El profesor comienza a instruirnos, pero sinceramente, ni siquiera lo escucho, intento ver sus movimientos. La verdad es que, a mí me encantaba bailar, pero no esto, en este baile me sentía súper tieso, como si me hubieran metido un palo por el culo.

Mientras danzamos con Hinata, ella se sonroja, y se va encogiendo sobre sí misma. Así, menos me motivaba.

\- ¡Vamos jóvenes!, con esas ganas, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado, tienen que ser gráciles, y al mismo tiempo, delicados. Como un tigre-hace muecas, como si estuviera gruñendo- y a la vez, como un cisne- hace aspavientos con sus brazos, como si fuera a emprender vuelo-... ¡oh!, disculpen jóvenes, parece que me requieren por allá- nos dice, comenzando a alejarse.

Con Hinata nos miramos, y ya ninguno puede aguantar la carcajada- ¡más bien, parecía un pollo dattebayo, haciendo eso! - comento, riéndome fuerte.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! - me da un suave empujoncito, me río junto a ella.

-Bueno jóvenes, parece que van a tener una pareja acompañante, tengo entendido que, se conocen- comenta el profesor. Aun riéndome, me giro hacía este payaso, cuando siento que, se me congela la sonrisa.

Ante mí, veo que están Sasuke y Sakura. - ¡hey, Naruto! - me saluda feliz la peli rosada. Yo la abrazo en control automático, porque mis ojos no pueden despejarse de los ojos de Sasuke.

Y en ellos, puedo ver enojo, no, veo furia en ellos, una poderosa furia, llena de celos.

Retrocedo mentalmente y pienso, que podría haberlo puesto así, y recuerdo que, recién me estaba riendo junto a Hinata.

Trago saliva y suavemente, separo a Sakura de mí. Le sonrió y la saludo, pero la mantengo lejos mío, de hecho, naturalmente, intento no acercarme a Hinata, pero...

\- ¡Vamos jóvenes!, luego habrá tiempo para charlar, ¡póngase en posición! - aplaude el profesor, animándonos a movernos.

Si antes me sentía incómodo, no sé cómo llamarle a esto, era el infierno. Tenía que bailar pegado a Hinata, siendo muy consciente de tres cosas; una, los grandes pechos de Hinata, que chocaban contra mi torso, y eso me hacía sentir, extremadamente incómodo y avergonzado, no sabía cómo plantear el tema.

Dos, era súper consciente de la otra pareja bailando a nuestro lado, aunque intentaba bailar lejos de ellos, siempre nos topábamos.

Y finalmente, tres; era sumamente consciente de los ojos hostiles y casi rojos, que Sasuke le dirigía cada tanto a Hinata, y luego a mí. Cuando nuestras miradas chocaban, casi podía ver que, este me iba a escupir en plena cara.

Luego de estar una hora en esta tortura, por fin, nos dejan irnos. Me apresuro a cambiarme y alcanzar a Sasuke, pero este se va rápidamente, dejándome con todo dentro, y sin poder expresarme.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de eso, me cuesta sacarme de encima a mamá y a la familia Hyuga, no puedo sólo salir corriendo, aunque me dan ganas de hacerlo.

Cuando, por fin, regresamos a la casa y nos despedimos de ellos, me escabullo por la puerta de entrada, y tomo un taxi, en dirección a la casa del moreno.

No la iba a dejar pasar, no iba a dejar que se fuera y que no habláramos del tema.

Al llegar, me cuelo por el portón trasero, que tiene el seguro malo, no se notaba, pero Sasuke me lo había dicho en una ocasión, y que su familia, siempre se le olvidaba repararlo.

"Es un verdadero milagro, que no les hayan robado dattebayo", pienso, rodando los ojos.

Es de esta manera que, me cuelo al patio trasero y me meto al invernadero de los Uchiha.

Me agacho y lo llamó por celular. Al principio me cuelga la llamada, y al intentarlo otras tres veces más, con el mismo resultado, se ve me infla una venita en mi frente, "este idiota, puede llegar a ser tan rencoroso dattebayo", lo maldigo.

Tomo una piedra del jardín y asegurándome que, no haya nadie a los alrededores, o que alguien pudiera verme por las ventanas, lanzo la piedra, directamente, a su ventana.

"Sal querido Sasuke, deja caer tu puñetera cabellera, de una puta vez, y ven a hablar con tu sexy príncipe azul", no puedo evitar pensar, molesto y divertido, al mismo tiempo.

Cuando lanzo la segunda piedra, veo que se abre la ventana y se asoma el Teme. Este al verme, abre los ojos como platos, luego frunce el ceño, pero noto que exhala fuertemente, luego desaparece dentro, otra vez.

Espero unos cinco minutos, escondido, cuando lo veo salir de la casa y venir en mi dirección. Me meto en el invernadero y este me sigue.

-Se puede saber, ¿¡qué estás haciendo aquí tarado?!- me recibe este. "Mi dulce princesa", ruedo los ojos.

-Vine a hablar contigo, sólo te fuiste y no me dejaste explicarte dattebayo- empiezo. Este bufa enojado.

-No necesito explicaciones, ¡sólo vete con tu prometida! - me mira enojado.

Exhalo, cansándome - Sasuke, deja de ser así, ¡sí, me estaba riendo con ella!, ¡demándame ahora!, ¿¡qué tiene eso de importante hombre!?, ¡yo te amo a ti dattebayo! - lo apunto con mi dedo. Este aprieta los dientes.

-... Pues no lo noto, creo que esto es muy conveniente para ti, es el escape perfecto. Te casas con ella, que te trata tan bien, y así, no tienes que arriesgarte. No pierdes a tu familia, ni tu dinero- me escupe, con veneno en la voz.

Me echo hacia atrás, dolido- ... ¿tú crees que el dinero me importa?, ¡¿qué no estoy en una relación, abiertamente contigo, por el dinero?!…- bufo- vaya... y yo pensé que, nos comprendíamos. Pensé que, ambos teníamos claro, que el secreto, es por nuestras familias, para protegerlas dattebayo- le digo. Este aparta la mirada.

-... Protegerlas, claro... -se gira a mirarme, y no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío, al notar sus ojos oscuros tan fríos- tú estás realizando el máximo de los sacrificios, casándote con una niña rica y dulce, que te va a mantener caliente la cama al llegar del trabajo, y te va a recibir siempre, de piernas abiertas- me manda una sonrisa socarrona.

Me vuelvo a echar hacía atrás, casi como si me hubiera dado un puñetazo.

Lo miro con la boca abierta, mientras este avanza hacia mí, y cuando llega a la altura de mi hombro, sólo dice- ahora, sal de mi patio, o llamo a la policía- y se va. Se va y me deja con un hoyo horrible en mi pecho.

Me quedo en la misma posición, con la boca abierta. Comienzan a picarme los ojos, y a temblarme las manos.

Me muero el labio fuertemente, y miro a todos lados, sintiéndome totalmente dolido y perdido. Aprieto los puños, y antes de darme cuenta, estalló.

Tomo los distintos jarrones del invernadero y los estrello contra el suelo, rompo todos los que están a mi alcance. Siento como un pedazo de cerámica, me hace un corte en la mano, pero no me detengo.

Rompo todo lo que encuentro, mientras las lágrimas de pena y rabia, caen por mis mejillas.

-Estúpido…- jarrón roto- imbécil... -jarrón al suelo- mentiroso... -jarrón lanzado contra la pared- ¡idiota mentiroso! - termino gritando, y dejándome caer al suelo.

Me quedo mirando mis manos ensangrentadas, llenas de cortes.

Me muerdo el labio, con las lágrimas quemándome todo mi ser, pero me obligo a levantarme y moverme. De seguro, con todo el escándalo, alguien de la familia Uchiha, podría venir a ver qué ocurría.

Me escabullo, y durante el camino a casa, no puedo dejar de llorar. Algunas personas intentan acercarse a mí, pero las aparto.

Aprieto los puños, dejando que el dolor de mis palmas y de mi corazón, me llenen por completo.

"¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?", maldigo, lamentándome de mi suerte.


	27. Chapter 27

**Holi, gracias por los vistos y comentarios. Bueno, les cuento que me ha costado un poco escribir estos últimos capítulos, no he tenido mucho tiempo, eh pensado en hacerlos más cortos y actualizar, pero no quiero eso, hacerlo a la rápida y hacerlo mal, prefiero tomarme mi tiempo y hacer un buen trabajo. ****Así que, eso, les traigo un nuevo capítulo muy dramático jiji, y dejarles mi análisis.**

** Yo veo a Naruto como alguien muy cabezota, alguien muy sacrificado, él dejó que le dieran una paliza en el país del hierro, sólo por defender a Sasuke, entonces, me lo imagino que, él prefiere sufrir, a que él lastimar a la gente que le importa. Por eso, hago que actué como lo hace en este capítulo. **

**Bueno, ¡espero que les guste!, ¡nos quedan 3 capítulos más! **

_"Let´s go together"_

_("Sweet nothing", Calvin Harris, música de fondo)_

**Sasuke**

Vuelvo a dar vueltas en mi cama y a refunfuñar, parecía anciano cascarrabias.

Tomo mi celular y me quedo mirando fijamente, el contacto del Dobe. La foto de él me sonríe y me invita a marcar, pero... "no puedo", me paralizo.

Vuelvo a exhalar y a taparme el rostro. Desde nuestra pelea no habíamos vuelto a hablar, a veces, como ahora, sentía la necesidad de llamarlo, pero luego recordaba la razón de nuestra pelea y el orgullo me ganaba otra vez.

Una parte de mí, se repetía una y otra vez que, esto era lo que habíamos acordado, mantener nuestra relación, pero en secreto. Mantener la relación a escondidas de nuestras prometidas y de nuestros familiares.

Y la otra parte, quería ir donde Naruto y raptarlo. O ya, decir la verdad a todo el mundo y listo.

"Y luego me desheredan y pierdo a toda mi familia", me lamento y vuelvo a ponerme la almohada en la cara.

"¿Cómo pude aceptar esa proposición del Dobe?", vuelvo a reprenderme, eso era ser masoquista. Aceptar mantener una relación en secreto, saber que, en privado él era mío, pero en público era de ella y verlo riendo con ella, me daba una rabia asesina.

Y ahora, nos estamos quedando sin tiempo. La boda de Naruto ya era dentro de un mes, ya habían repartido las invitaciones y todo.

"Un mes y listo... lo pierdo ante Hinata", golpeo la almohada.

Cuando ya no puedo seguir acostado, me levanto y bajo a la cocina. Noto que el resto de la familia ya se han levantado y están desayunando.

Tomando un respiro, pongo cara de póquer y me acerco al comedor.

\- ¡Ah, Sasuke!, pensé que te habías quedado dormido, ven, come- me hace señas mamá. Me siento y saludo a todos.

Estoy tan ensimismado en mi cereal que, me pierdo una buena parte de la conversación, pero cuando escucho un apellido en particular, no puedo evitar levantar la cabeza de golpe.

-... Se nota que los Senju no están reparando en gastos- estaba comentando papá.

-Es importante, va a ser uno de los eventos más relevantes en el año, bueno, las dos bodas- sigue el abuelo Izuna.

"El tema sale hasta en el desayuno, ni siquiera puedo comer mi cereal en paz sin pensar en ello", me lamento.

-A la gente y a los medios, parecen gustarles la pareja, se ven bien juntos- comenta el tío Obito.

-Tendrás razón, para que les dieran espacio en la portada- continua el bis abuelo Madara.

Frunzo el ceño, confuso. Ya no pudiendo evadirlo, levanto la mirada y veo al bis abuelo con el periódico de hoy.

-Umm... ¿puedo ver el periódico? - le pido. Este levanta la mirada y me lo extiende.

\- ¡Oe, no!, ¡era mi turno! - se adelanta Itachi y le arrebata el periódico al bis abuelo. Lo miro feo y Shisui lo mira confuso.

Nii-san intenta decirme algo con los ojos, pero no lo entiendo y no estoy de humor para sus tonterías.

-Itachi dame el periódico, yo lo pedí primero- le extiendo la mano.

-Niños, no peleen por tonteras. Itachi, dale el periódico a tu hermano, tú ya lo viste- mamá se lo quita al mayor y me lo extiende.

El peli largo me dirige una mirada y niega con la cabeza, de forma casi imperceptible. No le hago caso y me dedico a inspeccionar el dichoso periódico.

Al extenderlo, siento un aguijonazo y un hueco en mi interior. En una esquina de la portada, sale una foto de Naruto y Hinata.

Controlándome, pero con rapidez, busco la sección de eventos y veo que hay varías fotos de ellos dos, anunciando su compromiso dentro de un mes más.

Y lo que me dejaba con un mal sabor de boca, es que no eran fotos oficiales, como si las familias hubieran mandado unas fotos de ellos para promocionar la boda.

No, eran fotos que les habían tomado los paparazzi, se notaba que no estaban posando y no estaban planeadas. Eran fotos de momentos entre ellos, momentos donde los habían sorprendido.

"Al parecer, no lo están torturando para que pase tanto tiempo con ella... tsk...", no puedo evitar enojarme.

Hago lo posible para mantener mi rostro tranquilo, y sigo leyendo lo que dice el artículo.

'La multimillonaria familia Senju, emprendedora en bienes raíces, ha decidido unirse con la familia Hyuga, la cual, también es conocida por ser una empresa multimillonaria, en el área de las finanzas, a través del matrimonio.

La joven pareja, conformada por Senju Naruto y Hyuga Hinata, fue vista saliendo del restaurante 'Konoha' donde habrían estado en una cita…'

Cierro el periódico y aunque me dan ganas de romperlo y arrugarlo, lo doblo con parsimonia. Siendo consciente de la mueca que no puede evitar hacer Itachi, me levanto.

-Gracias por la comida- digo apenas en un susurro ronco. Por lo menos, nadie a parte de mi hermano, parecen detectar algo extraño en mi comportamiento.

A penas me siento en mi cama, me doy cuenta que no puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que salir o voy a enloquecer.

Tomo mis cosas y me subo al auto. Pienso en ir al muelle, pero necesitaba ir más lejos.

Comienzo a salir de la ciudad y sigo manejando, casi sin darme cuenta, me voy dirigiendo a la cabaña donde pudimos estar juntos con Naruto.

"Estoy siendo un idiota", me reprendo, pero sigo manejando.

Una media hora después, distingo el condominio de cabañas. Me acerco a la que compartimos.

Técnicamente, estaba haciendo algo ilegal ya que, sólo había entrado sin pagar el arriendo, pero sólo quería caminar por el sector y ver la cabaña de lejos.

"Porque soy un idiota masoquista, que le gusta revolcarse en su dolor", me maldigo.

Cuando me voy acercando, me doy cuenta que está ocupada. Estoy por retroceder, cuando algo me hace disminuir la velocidad.

"Ese es... el auto del Dobe", parpadeo confuso. "Es eso o ya estoy tan enloquecido que, veo rastros de él donde no los hay", me muerdo el labio, pero me acerco.

No veo mucho por la ventana, así que, siguiendo mis instintos, me atrevo a entrar.

Al hacerlo, veo a una figura sentada en el sillón de la sala, pero distingo una cabellera rubia.

-Dobe...- lo llamo. Este salta sorprendido y se gira a mirarme.

-... Teme...- susurra este. Nos quedamos observando en un silencio pesado, este abre la boca como si fuera a gritar enojado, pero luego parece desinflarse y sólo se queda mirando al suelo.

-... ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto, luego de unos minutos en que, ninguno de los dos dice nada.

Este se encoge de hombros- ¿qué importa dattebayo?, estoy aquí- dice este, bruscamente.

Bufo y me cruzo de brazos -vaya, ¿podemos hablar como los adultos que somos? - lo miro firme.

Esta vez, él bufa- ¡seguro!, ¡hablemos como adultos dattebayo! - exclama este, haciendo teatro- ¡sin ataques de celos de por medio! - bufa entre divertido y enojado.

-Tsk... supongo que te di mucho crédito, sigues siendo un niñato- le recrimino.

Este me dirige una mirada molesto- ¡sí, yo soy un niñato!, ¿y qué eres tú? ... fui a hablar contigo, para explicarte la situación del baile ¿y qué hiciste tú?, ¡me mandaste a la mierda dattebayo!, ¡no dejaste que me explicara! - sacude la cabeza.

Ruedo los ojos- ¿y qué querías que hiciera?... ¡veo a mi novio pegado a esa niñata con las tetas operadas!, ¿y tengo que ser de piedra? - vuelvo a enojarme con él.

Este se levanta molesto- ya te lo he dicho Sasuke, ¡no insultes a Hinata!, es una buena chica, al igual que Sakura-chan, ¡déjalas fuera de esto dattebayo! - frunzo el ceño.

\- ¡Ese es el punto!, ¿cómo no voy a enojarme?, ¡¿cómo no voy a enojarme con toda esta situación?!, ¡de tener que fingir que no te amo!, ¡qué no significas nada para mí! - dejo salir todo lo que estaba guardando dentro, desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Este se revuelve el cabello- ¿y crees que a mí tampoco me duele? ... ¡me está matando dattebayo!, me duele no tenerte a mi lado...-este abarca la habitación con sus brazos- ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí?... - deja caer los brazos- porque te extraño- dice en un suspiro.

-... Pero, no haces nada...- me muerdo el labio- no hacemos nada... eres un cobarde... ¡somos cobardes!, ¡y vamos a seguir sufriendo, hasta que hagamos algo para cambiarlo! - lo confronto.

Este se cruza de brazos- habíamos acordado seguir juntos, pero en secreto y luego me montaste toda esa escenita de mierda dattebayo ... ¿qué más cambios quieres? - sacudo la cabeza. Miro al piso.

-... Quiero poder besarte en público, poder decirles a todos que tú eres mío y sólo mío... ¿acaso es mucho pedir? - Naruto se sienta de golpe y mete las manos en su cabello.

-Sasuke... no podemos- susurra este.

Exhalo largamente- ¿por qué no? ...- me mira, sus ojos se ven apagados.

-Ya sabes por qué, y no lo voy a volver a repetir dattebayo ... tal vez, esto es para mejor, casarnos con estas chicas y vivir con cariño, y no con este... amor abrasador que nos consume- se encoge sobre sí mismo.

Lo miro triste- no te reconozco... - frunce el ceño- mi Dobe es fuerte e imparable, lleno de energía y brillo... -exhalo- frente a mí, sólo veo a un fantasma débil de Naruto- desvía la mirada.

-... Pues no sé qué hacer dattebayo... por un la-lado estás tú… por el otro mi familia y Hinata…- se encoge sobre sí mismo- no sé qué ha-hacer... -dice con la voz temblorosa y apenas audible.

No puedo evitar sentir como se me encoge el corazón. Comienzo a acercarme a él para confortarlo, pero cuando estoy por rozarle el rostro, este me detiene.

-Vete …- me quedo de piedra. No me mira, pero distingo como las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro- por favor vete...- dice en un tono lastimero.

"Dobe…", se me parte algo el verlo así, pero mi orgullo vuelve a inmiscuirse, porque luego de todo lo dicho, no puedo desafiarlo y quedarme.

Alejo mi mano de él y me doy la vuelta, saliendo de la cabaña.

**Naruto**

"Vete", esa palabra se me repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Me levanto y por enfermo que parezca, me voy al segundo piso de la cabaña y me dejo caer en la cama, abrazándome a la almohada, queriendo que, en vez de una almohada, sea Sasuke a mi lado.

Me sentía tan confuso, una parte de mí había apartado a Sasuke por rabia y despecho, por mi orgullo herido, luego de como habían terminado las cosas en su invernadero.

Recordarlo me daba tanto coraje. Era un sentimiento muy desagradable en mi interior, que por mucho que me dijera a mí mismo que, yo también tenía mi cuota de culpabilidad, no quería aceptarlo.

"Porque si lo acepto, entonces ¿qué?, ¿qué me queda? ... "

Sólo iba a quedar el dolor y la impotencia, de no atreverme a dar el paso final e irme con Sasuke.

Era tan sencillo y como le había dicho al moreno, era tan difícil al mismo tiempo. Cualquier decisión que tomara iba a terminar dañando a alguien.

"Pero, al paso que voy, la persona a la cual más daño hago y a la cual, debería proteger, es a mí mismo", me muerdo el labio.

"Ahora soy un masoquista, me gusta y disfruto esto... estoy enfermo. Me gusta revolcarme en mis penas, en mi indecisión, sino ¿por qué mierda estoy aquí, en la cama que he compartido con Sasuke, durante estos años? La cama donde nos hemos amado y follado, a lo largo de numerosas ocasiones", vuelvo a suspirar.

Durante todo ese día, me quedo en la cabaña, en la cama, pensando y torturándome en recuerdos.

En la noche, me saco el collar de cristal que Sasuke me dio para Navidad, hace años atrás.

Me muerdo el labio, preparándome para arrancarlo y lanzarlo lejos, pero mi brazo no me hace caso, no puedo.

Me tapo el rostro y vuelvo a meterme el cristal debajo de mi polera. Me quedo en vela buena parte de la noche.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante el resto de la semana, parezco una máquina. Cumplo con todos mis deberes en la oficina, convivo con mis amigos y con Hinata, pero todo lo realizo como en control automático, sin poder disfrutarlo.

Me encuentro en mi oficina, revisando unos documentos, cuando escucho que tocan a la puerta.

Al levantar la cabeza de golpe, me encuentro con papá- ¡hey, tranquilo!, no te asustes- se ríe suavemente el mayor.

Dejo escapar el aire y me reclino sobre la silla- siéntate papá, ¿te sirvo algo? - estoy por levantarme, pero este me detiene.

-Descuida, hay cosas que tenemos que hablar, aquí es un poco más privado- me vuelvo a sentar y asiento, aunque estoy viendo a la nada, con la cabeza en la luna.

-Bueno, quería comentarte que con Hiashi-san, hemos comprado un departamento, para ti y Hinata. Luego de la boda y de su luna de miel, van a poder mudarse allá. Todos los primeros gastos están cubiertos, luego, ya será responsabilidad de ustedes- asiento.

Papá eleva una ceja y lucho por sonreír, aunque creo que sólo logro hacer una mueca.

El mayor no dice nada, pero luego exhala y continúa- bueno, lo otro es que... -papá sonríe, lo miro confuso- uno de los proyectos internacionales que tú dirigiste, ha dado muy buenos números y ganancias. La empresa británica con la que trabajaste, quedó muy contenta contigo... realmente, me siento muy orgulloso- siento como se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

-Por ello, vamos a ofrecer un pequeño evento, para celebrar y darte un reconocimiento- lo miro sorprendido- ya está todo arreglado y las invitaciones enviadas- se apresura a decir el mayor- por eso, te quiero bien vestido hoy, con traje y dispuesto a pasar un buen rato- me sonríe este.

Me daban tantas ganas de decirle que no tenía ganas, pero...- ¡muchas gracias papá!, iré dattebayo, gracias...- le digo. Este me sonríe y luego se va.

Me desplomo sobre mi silla y me quedo viendo a la nada, sin ganas de nada.

Cuando termina mi jornada, me dirijo a casa y me alisto para la noche. Una vez listo, bajo a reunirme con el resto de la familia.

-Hey Naruto, ¿por qué no vas por Hinata en el auto? - me dice Ero-sennin, le dirijo una mueca.

-Ese sería un bonito gesto, así llegan juntos al evento- comenta Tsunade oba-chan.

Comienzo a estresarme otra vez, pero lo único que puedo hacer es asentir. Estoy por salir, cuando una nueva necesidad me acecha.  
-Ustedes vayan, a mí se me olvidó algo en mi cuarto- les comento, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente.

-Umm, ¿seguro?, eh... bueno, ¡te vemos allá dattebane! – alcanzo a oír que me grita mamá.

Yo sólo me apresuro a llegar al baño. Con suerte logro levantar la tapa y bajarme los pantalones, cuando un fuerte estremecimiento me hace apretar los dientes.

"Estupendo, ¡lo que me faltaba dattebayo!, ¡enfermarme del estómago!", me lamento, mientras mi estomago se retuerce.

"¿Por qué?, ¿habré comido algo que me hizo mal?", me pregunto angustiado.

De repente, recuerdo que estos sucesos solían ocurrirme siempre en el colegio, cuando estaba sometido a mucho estrés, los alimentos me caían mal al estómago.

"Genial... ahora no sólo estoy triste por no atreverme a estar con Sasuke, sino que ahora se me descompone el estómago por el estrés y la situación actual con él", entierro mis manos en mi cara.

Luego de veinte angustiantes minutos, logro recomponerme lo suficiente y me apresuro a tomar las llaves del auto.

Agarro el celular y le marco a Hinata mientras conduzco.

-... ¿Naruto-kun? - contesta.

\- ¡Hinata, discúlpame!, ¡voy llegando a tu casa a recogerte, espérame ahí dattebayo! - le cuelgo.

Voy lo más rápido que me atrevo, sin que termine ocasionando un accidente y cuando llego donde la morena, me doy cuenta que estamos con el tiempo justo.

Me apresuro a tocar a su puerta. Mientras espero, me sacudo nervioso y todavía un poco débil, por la emergencia estomacal de hace un rato.

Cuando por fin se abre la puerta, Hinata sale con un bello vestido plateado, estallado en su cintura y que le acentúa su figura y sus pechos.

A pesar de ello, lo que me llama la atención, es su leve, pero elegante maquillaje y su peinado, remarcando sus bellas facciones.

Se había hecho una cola de caballo alta, y su pelo caía negro y lacio en un moño, hecho de su mismo cabello.

En definitiva, estaba preciosa y me sentía muy orgulloso de ella, por atreverse a dejar sus inseguridades y mostrarles a todos, lo bella que era.

El problema era que no siento la más mínima atracción hacía su cuerpo, o hacía su persona, no en un sentido que otros hombres podrían sentir, al verla de ese modo.

Me muerdo el labio, pero le extiendo una rosa, de esas que se amarran a la muñeca.

-Ten, disculpa la hora y...- le sonrió- realmente estas preciosa Hinata- ella se sonroja, pero acepta mi rosa.

-Gracias... yo te veo un poco despeinado- se ríe suavemente. Me río e intento manejar mis cabellos rebeldes.

Antes de darme cuenta, ella se adelanta y me peina suavemente. Me quedo estático y dejo que su calidez me conforte.

Me sacudo un poco, parpadeando rápidamente, de repente tenía ganas de llorar.

-Mejor nos apuramos, o llegáremos tarde dattebayo- le señalo el auto.

Ella me ve confundida, pero luego acepta mi mano y yo la guio hasta mi auto, donde la ayudo a subirse.

Durante en camino, hablamos de pequeñeces, pero su voz me va tranquilizando, ya que, era como si todos los semáforos en rojo se activaran para nosotros.

Cuando por fin llegamos, distingo que hay toda una multitud de paparazzi con sus cámaras.

Hago una mueca, los paparazzi habían sido un culo durante todo el mes, nos seguían a todas partes.

Resoplo molesto, pero le extiendo la mano a Hinata. Juntos, nos bajamos del auto y vamos caminando entre el mar de personas.

\- ¡Ahí están!, ¡por favor, joven Senju!, unas palabras sobre su boda- comienza un paparazzi.

\- ¿Realmente están enamorados, o es un negocio entre familias? - comienza otro. Le dirijo mi enojo, apartándolo de un buen codazo.

-Señorita Hyuga, ¿está feliz de casarse con el joven Senju?, ¿no está enamorada de nadie más? - le paso un brazo sobre los hombros a Hinata, acercándola a mí, para protegerla de los paparazzi.

\- ¡Ha habido rumores sobre la rapidez de la boda!, ¿puede deberse a un embarazo no planeado?, ¿está embarazada señorita Hyuga? - aprieto el puño, y me dan tantas ganas de darle un buen puñetazo, pero me aguanto y me apresuro a llegar adentro del salón de eventos.

Durante el camino, termino quedando un poco ciego, de tanto flash que hacen las cámaras.

Cuando logramos llegar, miro un poco confuso a mi alrededor, comenzando a recuperar de a poco mi vista.

Al lograrlo, un joven se acerca y nos ofrece ayuda para encontrar nuestros asientos, pero al levantar la mirada, me topo con la mirada de Sasuke, quien estaba esperando junto al resto de su familia, el que los ubicaran.

Este me mira, y es ahí que me doy cuenta que sigo abrazando contra mi cuerpo a Hinata. El moreno aprieta los dientes y desvía la vista.

Suelto a Hinata al instante, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Antes de poder siquiera acercarme, y por lo menos, poder hablarle como colegas, me termino topando con las felicitaciones de los miembros de su familia. Sasuke se queda atrás a propósito, y yo no puedo golpear y abrirme paso entre toda su familia, para llegar a él.

Vuelvo a sentir como mis entrañas se retuercen estresadas.

Al entrar al salón, veo que hay un pequeño escenario y varías sillas. Cuando entro, todos me dirigen una sonrisa, un aplauso, un asentimiento de cabeza, y aunque era un momento para sentirme orgulloso de mi mismo y de mis logros, no puedo disfrutarlo.

**Sasuke**

Verlo siendo ovacionado y verlo brillar sobre el escenario, cuando sale a dar unas palabras y a dar detalles de a quienes beneficiaría ese proyecto, me destrozaba.

Verlo sonreír y verlo de la mano de la peli negra, me hace enloquecer de rabia, tenía tantas ganas de ir y darle un buen empujón a Hinata. Con esos tacones ridículos, estaba seguro que se iba a ir directa al suelo.

A pesar de eso, no hago nada, me mantengo lo más al margen que puedo, no es hasta que lo veo dar unas excusas y escurrirse en dirección al baño, que puedo notar que algo está mal.

Ahora que me fijaba objetivamente y no a través de mi rabia, este estaba un poco pálido y tenía unas ojeras bien marcadas.

Me muerdo el labio, pero no puedo ignorarlo. Me dirijo a buscarlo, al entrar, puedo notar como este estaba inclinado sobre el inodoro y vomitaba estrepitosamente.

\- ¡Naruto! - me acerco preocupado y le sobo la espalda. Este por la fuerza de las arcadas, llega a llorar.

A pesar del olor, y un poco el asco que me da verlo en este estado, me quedo a su lado, tranquilizándolo.

Cuando deja de vomitar, baja la tapa y larga la cadena.

-... Vete…- dice en un graznido lastimoso. Hago una mueca al recordar cómo terminó nuestro último encuentro, justamente con esa palabra.

-No- le digo firme.

Este se lleva sus manos a la cara con ímpetu, mientras las lágrimas se deslizan por su rostro.

-... Naruto...- intento tocarlo, pero este me aparta la mano de un sólo golpe.

-Es que no lo entiendes... ¡déjame solo! - me grita, con sus ojos cielo, rojos de llanto- ¡déjame destruirme solo! ... déjame hacer lo correcto y destruirme solo…- solloza en el suelo.

-Naruto... - intento alcanzarlo, pero este se aparta.

-Soy miserable, ¿eso quieres escuchar?, pues lo soy... -señala el inodoro y deja caer la mano- hasta mi cuerpo se está descomponiendo dattebayo …- aprieto los puños.

\- ¿Entonces por qué hacernos esto?, ¡sólo vámonos juntos! - le tomo el rostro con mis manos y le acaricio sus mejillas- vámonos... vámonos juntos- apoyo mi frente contra la suya.

Este solloza-... no puedo... mierda, no puedo…- abro mis ojos y veo el vacío en sus ojos.

-... Me pides que te vea destruirte... que te vea vacío... ¿por qué me pides eso? - susurro.

Este levanta una mano y me acaricia la mejilla. Me delinea los labios y me siento temblar.

-... Vete lejos con Sakura... o yo me iré lejos- abro los ojos como platos-... así no verás cómo me destruyo…- deja caer la mano, como si estuviera muerta.

Me levanto molesto y paseo por el baño, por lo menos, no había nadie, para asegurarme de ello, me dirijo a la puerta y le pongo pestillo.

Naruto sigue tirado en el suelo y con la vista en la nada.

\- Si esto te destruye, ¡si esto nos destruye!, ¿cómo puedes decir que es lo correcto? - me planto frente a él.

Este no contesta, pero se levanta despacio y muy débil. Se acerca al lavado y se enjuaga la boca.

Se queda mirando el agua correr, y es a través del espejo que puedo notar realmente, lo desmejorado que se ve. Su pelo rubio lucía más opaco, su rostro moreno estaba pálido y con ojeras, e incluso su figura antes musculosa, ahora se veía más enjuta.

-Naruto mírate ... te ves enfermo, esto no está bien- lo intento de nuevo.

Este se gira y se encoge de hombros- yo no importo... mientras no le haga daño a mi familia, a Hinata y a mis amigos, yo puedo sacrificarme dattebayo - comenta en un susurro.

Frunzo el ceño- ¿sacrificarte?, ¿destruirte?... ¿te estás escuchando!?, ¿¡cómo puedes decir eso!?, ¿cómo puedes permitir que te aplasten, sólo por los demás? ... -este se encoge de hombros otra vez. Me enojo más todavía- ¡deberías mandar a todos a la mierda!, ¡debes pensar en ti y no en los demás! - respiro exaltado.

Al rubio le tiembla el labio, pero se vuelve a encoger de hombros-... yo soy así...- dice en un susurro.

Vuelvo a aproximarme a él y le tomo las mejillas, obligándolo a que me mire- y es por eso que te amo, pero debes pensar ¡en lo que tú quieres! ... ¿qué pasará en 10 años más?, vamos a seguir viéndonos y sufriendo en este círculo enfermizo…- me acerco más a su rostro- tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo, ¿por qué no quieres aceptarlo? - este tiembla contra mi cuerpo, y vuelve a hablar en un graznido débil.

-... No puedo... estoy atrapado... estamos atrapados dattebayo- se muerde el labio, pero me toma las manos y hace que deje de tocarlo.

Me separo de él y me quedo mirándolo con coraje- ¿y qué va a pasar en el futuro?, ¿seguiremos con este secreto? - desvía la vista, pero yo arremeto- y cuando tengamos hijos, porque nos van a obligar a tenerlos, ¿entonces qué?, ¿nos seguimos viendo a escondidas? - me cruzo de brazos, pero sigo atacando.

-Y cuando nos presentemos a nuestros hijos, ¿entonces qué?... ¡mira hijo!, te presento al tío Sasuke- lo miro con mi rabia acumulada- con quien papi folla los viernes por la noche a espaldas de mami- comento con veneno.

Naruto se sacude y niega con la cabeza- para... por favor detente…- solloza este.

Tomo una inhalación temblorosa, pero lo intento una vez más- vámonos entonces, ¿no quieres ese futuro?, ¡vámonos! - le imploro.

Este cierra los ojos-... no puedo... lo siento…- me esquiva y se dirige a la puerta.

El coraje me llena y mi orgullo lastimado me hace arder- ¡vete entonces!, ¡vete a la mierda! - cuando este sale del baño, le pego una patada a la puerta y la aporreo furioso- ¡vete! - grito, golpeando la puerta.

Me dejo caer al suelo y grito lo más fuerte que puedo, ahogando el sonido con mis manos.

Las lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas.


	28. Chapter 28

**¡Holi, gracias por los vistos y comentarios! Puede sonar retorcido, pero me encanta que estén sufriendo con los personajes, porque significa que estoy llevando la historia por donde yo quería, es decir, un buen drama de teleserie jiji. **

**En fin, les traigo el capítulo más dramático y triste de todos, tenía ganas de escribir esto desde el primer momento en que imaginé este fanfic, les aconsejo dos cosas, escuchen la canción de fondo que les deje y piensen en las peleas finales entre Naruto y Sasuke. Eso, espero que les guste. ¡Quedan 2 capítulos!**

_"The party is over"_

_("Paralyzed", NF, versión lenta; música de fondo)_

**Naruto**

Me vuelvo a ver al espejo, lucía bien. Me intento peinar, aunque mis cabellos siempre han sido rebeldes, siempre era un desafío peinarlo.

Vuelvo a mirar la hora en el teléfono, estaba a tiempo para juntarme con los muchachos. Hoy nos íbamos a juntar para mi despedida de soltero, faltaba sólo una semana para la boda.

Me quedo mirando distraído hacia mi celular, había estado buscando el contacto de Shikamaru, pero cuando lo encontré, mis ojos se desviaron al contacto de Sasuke.

"¿Por qué sus nombres tienen que ser parecidos?", maldigo en mi cabeza.

Me dejo caer sobre la tapa del Water y me quedo mirando su contacto. Tenía tantos deseos de hablarle, de pedirle perdón, que volviéramos a estar juntos... "pero no puedo, tomé una decisión, sé lo dije y ya no había marcha atrás…"

Sacudo la cabeza, me cacheteo y miro firmemente mi reflejo.

"Esto se acabó, ¡deja de pensar en él!, te vas a casar con Hinata y eso es todo. No vas a pensar en él en toda la noche, vas a pasar una buena noche con tus amigos bebiendo, riendo y bailando, eso es todo", asiento frente al espejo.

"¡Yoshh! todo estará bien, tomé una decisión... esto es lo mejor", me sigo convenciendo.

Me obligo a salir del baño y dirigirme donde Shikamaru.

-Hey hombre, ¿qué tal todo? - me pregunta este al subirse al auto.

\- ¡Bien!, pasemos un buen rato ¿sí? - intento disimular un poco mi ánimo. Este se queda en silencio por unos segundos, pero asiente.

Cuando llegamos a la dirección que nos dio Kiba, alcanzo a ver a todos mis amigos esperando en el estacionamiento.

-Hey chicos, gracias por venir dattebayo- los saludo.

\- ¡Es un placer Naruto-kun! - me saluda Lee.

-Alguien tiene que cuidarlos a ustedes niños- me saluda Neji riéndose entre dientes.

Bufo divertido- ¿ah sí?, oye Kiba, recuérdame quien en el cumpleaños número 16 de Ino ¿estaba cantando borracho encima de la mesa hasta las cuatro de la mañana? - todos nos reímos.

Neji enrojece.

\- ¡Eso fue hace años!, ¿cuándo lo vas a olvidar? - replica este.

Me sigo riendo- ¡nunca!, sigo recordando que cantaste esa canción de Beyoncé, esa de _Single Ladies- _todos volvemos a reírnos.

\- ¡Había olvidado eso! - se ríe Choji.

\- ¡Yo todavía tengo el video! - se ríe Kiba.

\- ¡Por favor mándalo al grupo! - pide Shikamaru.

-Los odio- sólo susurra Neji.

Es así como entramos al club nocturno, alquilamos un cuarto, y pedimos comida y tragos.

Sé que no debería, pero apenas nos traen los tragos comienzo a beber. No podía negarme en mi interior que estaba triste, así que por lo menos iba a ahogar mis penas en alcohol.

Mientras conversamos, Kiba nos mira insinuante- les tengo una sorpresa que me ofrecieron, sé que esta despedida de soltero es para ti Naruto, pero me dijeron que no tienen lo que te gusta, así que ¡más para nosotros! -se ríe este.

Lo miramos confusos, pero justo en ese momento se escucha que alguien toca a la puerta.

Cuando Lee va a abrir, entran tres mujeres en pequeños vestidos apretados al cuerpo. Prácticamente puedo escuchar cómo los chicos tragan saliva.

Me río de ellos y me echo hacía atrás, observando el espectáculo. Las mujeres eran esculturales, se veían maduras, pero tenían una sensualidad y confianza en ellas mismas que hicieron que mis amigos quedaran con la palabra en la boca.

Pusieron música y al son de la canción, iban haciendo movimientos sensuales y contorsiones mientras se sacaban los vestidos y quedaban en ropa interior. Una fue donde Kiba, otra donde Neji y Lee, y la otra se acercó a mí.

Su pelo negro alborotado y su piel pálida me hacen admirarla, comienza a sacudir sus caderas y a sentarse sobre mi regazo. Todos se ríen, todos estábamos con el alcohol en la sangre.

El movimiento de su trasero sobre mi regazo me hace calentarme, pero cuando comienzo a fijarme en su cabellera oscura y en su tono de piel, los fantasmas de Sasuke y Hinata vuelven a presentarse en mi cabeza.

Exhalo, pero me inclino sobre ella y simulo que le estoy besando el cuello, en su lugar, le aparto el pelo y le susurro- eres muy bella, pero no estoy de humor, además, me gustan un poco más masculinos-ella se voltea y me sonríe.

\- ¡Oh! entiendo, no hay nada que hacer entonces, es una pena, eres muy bello… ¿por qué siempre los guapos tienen que ser gays? -me susurra. Me giña un ojo y se levanta, se acerca a Choji y Shikamaru.

Bufo divertido y alagado, pero otra vez me había sumergido en mis problemas. La sonrisa se me comienza a caer, al igual que mi ánimo.

Puedo ver cómo los chicos se divierten y gritan, al hacer chocar los vasos de tequila. Me río junto a ellos, aunque no puedo dejar de ver hacía la ventana, de repente, sólo tenía ganas de sólo levantarme e irme.

Una despedida de soltero se supone que era para disfrutar la última noche de 'libertad', pero yo no me sentía libre en primer lugar. Además, cuando el esposo se casa, pueden estar las bromas de que ahora estará esclavizado, pero en el fondo el hombre se siente feliz por estar con la mujer que ama, por algo le pidió matrimonio.

Nada de eso se aplicaba a mí. Sin que los muchachos se den cuenta, me sirvo otro vaso y salgo a la calle a tomar aire.

Me quedo mirando a la calle y cuando voy a tomar más de mi trago, escucho como la puerta atrás de mí se abre, al voltearme, veo salir a Shikamaru.

-Hey, ¿te sentiste mareado? - le sonrió y lo molesto en buena onda, aprovecho de seguir tomando.

-Estos clubes son... un poco alocados, son muy problemáticos - se ríe el moreno, me río dándole la razón. Esas bailarinas habrían calentado a cualquiera, incluso siendo homosexual podía apreciar eso.

-Más te vale que tu esposa no se entere dattebayo- bromeo con él. Se pasa la mano por el cuello, nervioso.

-Esperemos que no- reímos-... aun así... entre nosotros hay confianza para decirnos este tipo de cosas- comenta suavemente.

Me giro a mirarlo -... me alegra hombre...- me mira confuso- que encontraras una mujer que te ame tanto y tú a ella- le aclaro.

-Gracias...- este parece tomar valor para algo, lo miro confuso- tú sabes qué... su hermano, Gaara, seguimos viéndolo, a veces va de visita- tomo una inhalación, intentando relajarme.

\- ¿Sí?, bueno, me imagino que Temari lo seguirá viendo, son hermanos después de todo... ¿cómo está él? - me obligo a preguntar por educación.

Admitía que no tenía nada en contra del peli rojo, él había sido mi primer amor, con quien perdí mi virginidad, nunca lo iba a olvidar y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Las cosas habían terminado para mejor, sin remordimientos, pero pensar en estos momentos en Garra, era algo que me superaba.

-Bien... muy bien la verdad, en uno de sus viajes de arqueología…- me volteó a mirarlo, este eleva una ceja- ¿qué?, ¿no sabías?, es Arqueólogo, ha ido en unas cuantas expediciones a Egipto. Le gusta mucho, es como su ambiente, cuando lo ves rodeado de toda esa arena- no puedo evitar sonreír.

Me muerdo el labio, atrapado en esos tiernos recuerdos de esa época- lo sé... - no puedo evitar reírme- me dijo que ese era su trabajo soñado... me alegra que lo haya logrado dattebayo- me doy cuenta del cariño que todavía albergo dentro por él, realmente me sentía muy feliz por el peli rojo.

-Lleva un año casado- esta vez, casi me disloco el cuello para mirar al de coleta. Este se ríe- de hecho, lo conoció allá en Egipto, se ven felices juntos- me cuenta.

Miro hacía la calle y no puedo evitar reír, realmente feliz por Gaara, desde lo más hondo de mi ser.

-... Creo que le mandaré un mensaje... ¡me alegro mucho por él dattebayo! - comento.

-Sí... le conté en lo que estabas y él…- se aclara la garganta incómodo, muy incómodo. Lo miro alzando una ceja- él me pidió que... ¡diablos, que problemático es esto! - se masajea el cuello- él me pidió que te dijera que, por favor no te mientas a ti mismo…- frunzo el ceño.

Miro a Shikamaru, este se remueve incómodo, pero me mira con ojos tristes.

Trago saliva y comienzo a enojarme, aprieto el puño y paseo por la vereda, frenético. Antes de darme cuenta, lanzo el vaso del cual estaba bebiendo y lo estrelló contra la pared del club, haciendo que el vaso explote en miles de pedazos.

\- ¡Naruto!, ¡¿qué diablos?!- se exalta Shikamaru. Me meto las manos en mi cabeza.

-No quiero escuchar eso... ¡mierda!, ¡no quiero escuchar eso!, ¡no necesito esa mierda justo en estos momentos!, ¡diablos!, no lo necesito dattebayo- paseo frenético por la vereda.

\- ¡Naruto, hombre, cálmate!, ¡estás un poco borracho!, ¡tranquilo! - me intenta apaciguar mi amigo.

\- ¡No!, ¿por qué me dijiste eso?, con todo lo que estoy lidiando, ¿y le metes esta basura ahora? - le increpo enojado.

-Naruto, te lo digo porque estoy preocupado como tú amigo... y cuando se lo comenté a Gaara, él también se preocupó por ti- me dice este, intentando apaciguarme. Aprieto más los puños.

-Gaara es mi ex, ¿por qué hablas de mí, ¡a mis espaldas!, con mi ex?, ¡se supone que eres mi amigo!, ¡eso está dentro del código de amigos!, ¡son mierdas que no se hacen dattebayo! - me enfrento a él.

-Puede ser, ¡lo siento! - me grita este, poniéndose la mano en el corazón- pero ¡cómo tu amigo, mi deber es velar por ti!, ¡Naruto, estás en un gran lío!, ¡y sólo te engañas y lastimas a ti mismo! - me enfrenta, este duda por un segundo, pero dice- y le haces daño a la persona que tú amas- exhalo, pasándome la mano por el cuello.

\- ¡Por favor Shikamaru!, ¡no quiero pensar en Sasuke!, pienso en él cada día, a cada hora, a cada minuto- acentuó con mis manos- ¡sólo déjame por esta noche, no pensar en él! - me giro.

-... Déjalo Shikamaru, él es más testarudo que una mula- me quedo paralizado ante la llegada de la nueva voz. Lentamente, me volteo y veo a Sasuke.

Me giro hacía Shikamaru- ¿lo llamaste?, ¿¡le dijiste dónde estábamos!?- dirijo mi rabia hacía él.

Este levanta las manos, pidiendo calma- sé que fue un movimiento agresivo por mi parte, sé y entiendo si no quieres tenerme más como amigo, pero tenía que hacerlo... porque Naruto, me preocupas, a todos la verdad- deja escapar el aire.

Estrecho los ojos, leyendo entre líneas. Señalo al bar - ¿a todos?, es decir... ¿qué todos saben sobre esto dattebayo? - lo miro cada vez más enojado.

Este asiente- sólo queremos ayudar... te vemos triste Naruto, triste y enfermo- me señala- nos duele verte así, es muy problemático, por eso lo llamé... entiendo si quieres mandarme a la mierda, pero tenía que hacerlo-comienza a dirigirse al interior del club.

Estoy por gritarle algo hiriente, pero me muerdo la lengua, no quería perder más personas que me importan. Por mucha rabia que estuviera sintiendo en estos momentos, sabía que Shikamaru lo había hecho de buena fe, porque realmente él y los chicos me querían.

Dejo escapar el aire y cuando veo que el de coleta entra al club, aunque no me volteo, comienzo a hablar- vete Sasuke, no quiero hablar contigo, no quiero verte... tú me insultaste, yo te insulte – tomo aire, pero continuo.

\- Tú me gritaste, yo te grite... no sigamos haciéndonos esto, nos dijimos todo lo que había que decir la noche del evento... me casaré dentro de una semana y listo, fin de la historia- me quedo mirando el suelo.

\- ¿Fin de la historia?, ¿y qué?, ¿serás feliz? …- bufa divertido- no iba a venir, me juré que no iba a venir, que no iba a seguir arrastrándome tras de ti... pero cuando Shikamaru me llamó y me pidió ayuda, pude notar en su voz lo desesperado que estaba, por eso vine…- este toma aire, se acerca un poco más a mí.

-Naruto, tus amigos también están preocupados, incluso tu ex lo está, ¿eso no te dice nada?, a tus amigos no les importa si eres heterosexual, homosexual, si eres bisexual, ¡o si eres una puta mariposa!, ¡te quieren por quién eres tú!, nuestras familias también lo van a aceptar, si les damos la oportunidad de contarles- me apoyo contra la pared.

-... ¿Y qué si no funciona? …- le comparto uno de mis miedos.

\- ¿Qué si no funciona qué? - se acerca este.

Miro al cielo- ¡eso!, ¿qué pasa si, ya, nos vamos juntos? - me volteo a verlo, me encojo de hombros- nos vamos juntos y vivimos nuestro amor, ¿qué pasa si, ya, nos casamos?, ¿qué pasa si nos compramos un apartamento y vivimos felices por siempre? ... ¿realmente va a ser así? ...- este frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

-Ahora estás mezclando otro tema, ¿me estás diciendo ahora que tienes miedo al compromiso? - niego con la cabeza.

-No, me refiero a que...- muevo las manos, intentando explicarme- ¿qué pasa si hacemos todo eso?, renunciamos a todo y lo perdemos todo; nuestros trabajos, nuestros amigos, nuestras familias... y todo por estar juntos... ¿y qué ocurre si luego de perder todo eso, no valió la pena dattebayo? -me volteo a mirarlo- el amor no es suficiente- este me agarra la chaqueta bruscamente.

-Mira Dobe, te doy un segundo para que te retractes de eso, ¡no he pasado por todo lo que he vivido, sólo para que comiences a dudar de mi amor por ti! - le golpeo la mano, apartándolo de mí.

-No dudo de tu amor, ¡yo también te amo dattebayo!... pero el amor no es infinito, ¡esto no es como un cuento de hadas!, donde los personajes al final de la historia vivieron 'felices para siempre y comieron perdices', ¡no!, ¡esto es serio y hay mucho en juego!, ¿qué pasa si lo arriesgamos todo y nos vamos juntos? - trago saliva.

Este frunce el ceño, dispuesto a interrumpirme, pero continuo - puede ser que con el paso de los meses, nos demos cuenta que no nos gustan cosas del otro... no sé...- miro a todas partes- puede ser que descubra que tú te tiras gases en la cama durante la noche y no te das cuenta, o no sé, a ti te da mucho asco y nervio cuando yo me he estresado mucho y se me descompone el estómago- me encojo de hombros.

-Uno se enamora muchas veces en la vida, pero sólo tenemos una familia y no quiero cometer un error, ¡no quiero que tú cometas un error dattebayo! - intento hacerlo comprender.

Este resopla y se me queda mirando. Niega lentamente con la cabeza- en primer lugar, no perderíamos nuestros empleos, ambos estamos titulados de grandes universidades, nos contratarían en cualquier lado- apoya el peso en un pie.

-Segundo, no perderíamos a nuestros amigos- este señala al club- tus propios amigos están intentando ayudarte, ayudarnos. Y tercero... sí, puede que perdamos a nuestras familias, pero si estamos juntos, podemos ser nuestra propia familia- lo miro con el corazón en la boca.

Este se encoge de hombros- tal vez con los años, podríamos pensar en adoptar y formar nuestra familia...- este frunce el ceño- pero si tienes miedo y desconfías de lo que podemos hacer juntos, entonces nada de todo esto tiene sentido... porque ni siquiera confías en un 'nosotros'- este se voltea y comienza a alejarse, pero luego se gira bruscamente y se aproxima rápidamente a mí.

-Y no confías en mí, ¡porque eres un cobarde! - me pega con su dedo en mi pecho- ¡porque no sabes lo que quieres! - vuelve a pegarme- ¡y porque eres un cabeza hueca testarudo! - más golpes- ¡un usoratonkachi insufrible! - le atajo su mano, ya que este ya estaba comenzando a pegarme con los puños.

\- ¡No soy nada de eso y me tienes harto dattebayo! - lo empujo lejos. Nos quedamos viendo de frente, ambos respirando agitadamente.

Antes que alguno pueda racionalizarlo, antes que podamos aceptar que esta película de amor se volvió una de venganza y resentimiento, nos abalanzamos sobre el otro y conectamos un fuerte puñetazo en el cuerpo del contrario.

Yo le pego en el estómago, haciendo que se ahogue por unos segundos y este me pega en la cara, haciendo que se me desencaje la mandíbula.

\- ¡Mierda! - me agarro la boca.

-... Idiota...- susurra Sasuke, agarrándose el estómago.

Nos volvemos a mirar y eso sólo aviva más nuestra rabia, volvemos a batirnos sobre el otro y esta vez, lo alcanzo primero y le pego un puñetazo en la cara.

Este gruñe, pero antes que yo pueda hacer algo, Sasuke me conecta una fuerte patada en la pierna.

Me tambaleo, pero vuelvo a abalanzarme y le pego en el hombro. Este me pega en el estómago, se lo devuelvo.

\- ¡Arg!... ¡TE ODIO! - grita Sasuke, dándome una patada en el abdomen, que me hace caer sobre mi trasero. Cuando se acerca, con un movimiento de mi pierna, le pateo sus piernas y hago que este caiga.

Me levanto rápidamente, me pongo sobre él y le conecto un fuerte puñetazo en la cara- ¿me odias?, ¡pues tú no eres mejor que yo!- lo golpeo otra vez- ¡siempre vienes y dices que nos vayamos juntos, como si fueras tan valiente!, ¡son puras mentiras dattebayo!, ¡si eres tan valiente!, ¿por qué no le dices que eres gay a tu familia?, ¡sin meterme a mí en la foto!- vuelvo a intentar golpearlo, pero este me ataja el puño y me da un codazo en plena cara.

Mientras me quejo, este nos da vuelta y es él quién queda encima mío- ¡me tienes harto! - me pega- ¡sí!, ¡yo también tengo miedo!, ¡pero quiero intentarlo, no como tú! - me golpea en el estómago.

Intento hacer que me llegue el aire- ¡me-mentira!... ¡luego de cómo te he tratado!, ¿¡por qué quieres estar conmigo dattebayo!?- me levanto a penas. Este me imita.

-... Porque es contigo con quiero estar... ¡soy patético, lo sé!, ¡tú eres el único novio que he tenido!, ¡nunca nadie me había importado tanto como para quererlo de novio! ... -este aprieta los dientes y vuelve a abalanzarse, tirándonos a los dos al suelo.

\- ¡Pero tú eres un cobarde! - continua el moreno- ¡ahora más encima me dices que te da miedo el compromiso!... ¡todas esas veces que estuvimos juntos y me dijiste cursilerías!, ¿¡eran mentira!?- me golpea el costado.

Le conecto una patada en el estómago y lo tiro lejos de mí- ¡no!, ¡claro que no eran mentiras! ... -me levanto un poco y me quedo sentado, mirando al suelo.

Escupo un poco de sangre, pero sigo diciendo- ¡claro que no eran mentiras! ... ¡todo lo que siento por ti es verdad!, ¡me gustaría no sentirlo, pero lo hago! - este se levanta, también escupe sangre y se limpia la boca.

\- ¿No quieres sentir nada, para ahorrarte problemas? ... ¡tsk!, no sé quién es más idiota, tú... o yo por enamorarme de ti- escupe en mi dirección, vuelvo a enojarme.

\- ¿¡Sí!?, ¡pues yo lamento haberme enamorado de un imbécil como tú!, ¿¡y sabes qué!?- vuelvo a escupir y me levanto cómo puedo, usando la pared de apoyo- ¡tal vez esto es lo mejor!, ¡tal vez lo que realmente quiero es alguien dulce como Hinata!, ¡y no un emo como tú dattebayo! - lo miro enrabiado.

Este se levanta también como puede y comienza a reírse histéricamente, una risa cruel- ¿sí?, ¿con ella te sientes hombrecito y no un cobarde?, ¿te consuela meterle tu polla?, ¿te afirma más la confianza? - me dice con veneno en la voz.

Bufo - sí, me gusta meterle mi gran polla y hacerla gritar mi nombre dattebayo, igual que te hacía jadear a ti, pidiendo por más. '¡Eso Dobe!, ¡métela más hondo!'- lo imito, haciendo teatro. A este se le colorean las mejillas del coraje y la vergüenza.

\- ¡NARUTO! - grita este con toda su furia.

\- ¡SASUKE! - también me siento explotar.

Corremos hacía el otro y en vez de abrazarnos como hacíamos hace dos meses atrás, nos golpeamos hasta hacernos sangrar.

En vez de llamarnos por nuestros nombres, para decirnos algo tierno, nos insultamos.

En vez de tocarnos para hacer el amor, nos tocamos para destruirnos.

A cada golpe que doy, más me destrozo los nudillos, a cada puñetazo que doy, más cansado me siento. No es sólo un cansancio físico, no, es emocional.

Me duele pegarle, me duele que él me pegue. A cada golpe, a cada patada, a cada insulto, a cada escupitajo; más siento que sangro, pero no sólo mi cuerpo sangra, sino que me siento sangrar y morir por dentro.

\- ¡DIOS!, ¿¡POR QUÉ!?... -conecto otra patada en su entrepierna.

Este resuella y luego me conecta una patada en el estómago- ¡ES LO QUÉ YO DEBERÍA DECIR!... - nos tiramos al suelo, resollando exhaustos.

Pero no lo dejamos ahí, nos levantamos tambaleantes y como si fuéramos dos borrachos, volvemos a conectar golpes.

Golpes que al paso de los minutos ya no llegan al objetivo, pero ninguno se detiene.

Cuando nos damos un último gran puñetazo, con lo último de nuestras fuerzas, nos quedamos frente al otro de rodillas, resollando exhaustos. Nos quedamos observando, cada uno con el puño en la frente del otro.

Es en ese momento que veo como tiene el ojo morado y casi cerrado, es ahí que veo como le sangra el labio, es ahí que veo un gran moretón que se le está formado en su mejilla, mientras se le hinchaba.

Me siento morir. La angustia crece en mí, sabiendo que yo le acabo de hacer todas esas heridas y que todas las heridas que me duelen, me las acababa de hacer él.

-... ¡L-LO SIENTO!, ¿DE ACUERDO? ... lo siento-to…- comienzo a llorar. Este llora también y golpea el suelo con rabia.

-... Yo lo siento también... esta relación no debería haber ocurrido... y no porque nuestras familias sean enemigas, ¡sino porque somos muy diferentes! ... - este mira al suelo.

Toda la situación comienza a angustiarme y a marearme, de hecho, alcanzo a girar la cara hacía un lado, justo cuando los tragos suben de mi estómago a mi boca.

Vomito de forma estrepitosa y cuando termino, me limpio la boca-... pero yo te amo...- no puedo evitar susurrar.

\- Cállate... no digas eso... no digas nada, no quiero escucharte...- este se limpia las lágrimas y la sangre.

Con esfuerzo y resuellos por su parte, se levanta como puede, apoyándose en la pared- no quiero verte nunca más... iré a tu condenada boda, porque es mi deber como Uchiha y tú vendrás a la mía, y listo... no quiero volver a verte- escupe y comienza a caminar.

Durante toda la pelea, nos habíamos trasladado a un callejón entre el club y otro edificio, gracias a eso no nos había visto nadie.

Cuando este comienza a caminar alejándose por el callejón, sé que es la última vez que lo veré, era la última oportunidad y se había ido. Habíamos tomado nuestras decisiones.

\- ¡AHHH!, ¡MALDICIÓN! – grito golpeando el suelo y mientras lo hago, más lágrimas amargas van cayendo por mi rostro.

**Sasuke**

Salgo a penas del callejón, todo me dolía, sentía un dolor profundo en mi caja torácica, apenas veía con mi ojo izquierdo y me temblaban las rodillas, las sentía de gelatina.

Mientras aprieto los dientes por el dolor, voy caminando por las calles oscuras sintiendo una angustia creciente y demoledora en mi interior.

Comienzo a distinguir luces a lo lejos y me acerco como puedo, había venido en auto, pero no podía pensar en manejar ahora, necesitaba algo que me hiciera olvidar, que me quemara todo por dentro y me dejara en blanco.

No quería pensar, no quería recordar, porque son los recuerdos los que más me queman, me arden, son los recuerdos que me hacen sufrir y quería sacarlos de mí.

Me meto a un bar y me siento como puedo en la barra- ¡vaya!, ¿mala noche amigo? -me pregunta el barman cuando me ve.

Me sujeto la cabeza con mi mano- no tiene idea… ¿me puede traer un whisky solo?, ¿y un paño con hielo? -le pido.

-Seguro, no hay problema- luego de unos minutos, este me trae todo. Me presiono el ojo con el paño y me quedo viendo mi trago, de un solo golpe me trago el contenido.

-Otro…-pido y de ahí, ya no paro y no quiero hacerlo.

Mientras pasan las horas, me tomo más y más tragos, el alcohol me quema la garganta, pero luego del sexto vaso ya no siento nada.

Me quedo mirando la barra como en trance, ni siquiera puedo seguir llorando, me siento vacío, sólo puedo seguir bebiendo.

Soy consciente que mi celular vibra cada tanto, sé que me están llamando. Cuando saco el celular alcanzó a leer que es Itachi, pero lo ignoro.

Sigo bebiendo y llegado un momento dejo caer la cabeza en la barra, todo me daba vueltas- … la ubicación del celular sale que debería estar acá, es peli negro y con los ojos oscuros- logro comprender que dice una voz cerca de mí, al parecer le estaba hablando al barman.

-Creo que es él… ha bebido mucho…-alguien se acerca a mí.

\- ¡Por Dios, Sasuke!, ¡hey respóndeme!, ¡Dios, mira tu cara!, ¿¡qué te pasó?! - cierro los ojos ante sus gritos, la cabeza retumbándome.

-… ¿Qué…? -intento aclarar mi vista y noto que es Itachi-…nii-san…-comienzo a reírme histéricamente, el mayor me mira muy preocupado, pero me siento desquiciado.

Me levanto tambaleante- ¿adivina qu-qué? ... ¡hip!… ¡él me dejó! ... ¡mandamos todo a la mierda! ... ¡hip! … ¡nos molimos a puñetazos, y! … ¡hip!... ¡se fue, lo perdí! ... ¡porque soy un cobarde! ... ¡porque no puedo decirles a todos que soy homosexual!... - me sigo riendo, pero a medida que me río, las lágrimas van cayendo.

-…Sasuke…-el mayor me mira con una pena en sus ojos que me desquicia, lo aparto tomando la botella de la cual estaba bebiendo y me tambaleo hacía la salida- ¡espera, Sasuke! -escucho que me grita, pero sigo avanzando.

Escucho un revuelo mientras Itachi paga y corre por alcanzarme -ven, sube al auto y suelta la botella-intenta quitármela, pero la protejo.

Camino a la casa, apoyo la cabeza en la ventana. Cuando nos detenemos, me sorprendo al darme cuenta que no estamos en la casa- ¿qué?… ¿dónde? -intento hacer una frase.

-Es mi departamento-dice mientras se baja del auto. Comienzo a atar cabos y comienzo a reírme.

-Aquí es donde vienes a follar con Shisui ¿verdad?... ¡hip! ...-me tambaleo mientras salgo del auto.

-Sasuke -intenta tomarme el brazo el mayor, pero me lo saco de encima. Intento irme en otra dirección, pero no camino ni tres pasos cuando me caigo sobre el césped frente al edificio y vomito todo el alcohol de la noche- ¡Sasuke, diablos! -viene a socorrerme mi hermano.

Mientras vomito, dejo salir mi llanto, las lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro sin control.

Cuando me vacío, me siento y me cubro la cara- me du-duele… ¡qui-quiero arrancarme todo esto!... ¡no qui-quiero sentir esto! ...-el llanto haciendo temblar todo mi cuerpo violentamente- … ¡no qui-quiero perderlo!… me du-duele…-me ahogo en mi llanto.

-Shu... tranquilo Sasuke…tranquilo…-me abraza Itachi y yo sólo puedo sollozar contra su pecho.

Me abrazo a él igual que cuando tenía seis años y tenía pesadillas, mi hermano siempre siendo mi salvavidas, siempre dándome ánimos cuando lo necesitaba.

Cuando me decían cosas feas en el colegio por ser más delicado de apariencia y llegaba llorando a la casa, él siempre estaba limpiándome los moretones que ocultábamos de nuestros padres, diciéndome que estaba bien ser homosexual, que no tenía nada de malo.

Me abrazo a mi puerto seguro y dejo que el alcohol me noquee. Sólo quería olvidar, soñar con tiempos mejores y no despertar jamás.


	29. Chapter 29

**Holi, ¡gracias por los vistos y comentarios! Bueno, les cuento que cuanto estaba pensando en el final de este fanfic, pensé en hacer un final trágico típico de teleserie, pero no pude, a mi me encantan los finales felices :) Así que aquí ya comienzo a cerrar la trama y los misterios, espero que les guste el capítulo, me quedo bonito y romántico. ¡Ya sólo falta 1 capítulo más!**

_"Even if they break my arms, I´ll make you come back"_

_(I won´t give up, Jason Mraz, música de fondo)_

**Sasuke**

Cuando abro los ojos, tengo que volver a cerrarlos, la cabeza me retumba. Me quedo en la cama mientras los recuerdos se van abriendo paso en mi cabeza.

Al intentar estirar mi cuerpo, mis músculos gritan en dolor.

\- ¡Mierda! - exclamo adolorido. Al levantar mi brazo derecho, veo un gran moretón en mi codo.

_"¡Siempre vienes y dices que nos vayamos juntos, como si fueras tan valiente!, ¡son puras mentiras dattebayo!, ¡si eres tan valiente!, ¿por qué no le dices que eres gay a tu familia?, ¡sin meterme a mí en la foto!", _me vienen a la cabeza sus palabras.

Exhalo fuertemente y me pongo la almohada en la cara.

"... Tiene razón, no soy mejor que él, soy igual de cobarde, ahora con todo lo que ha pasado no quiero decirle nada a mi familia... ya no quiero más dolor...", exhalo tomando una decisión.

Si cada vez que abriera mi corazón iba a pasar esto, no iba a volver a bajar la guardia, no valía la pena, iba a seguir el ejemplo de Itachi, la familia es más importante y si ellos querían que me desposara con Sakura, bien, eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Me levanto cómo puedo y me dirijo al baño. Al levantar la vista hacía el espejo, mi rostro destrozado me devuelve la mirada.

"Ahora luzco tan jodido como me siento", no puedo evitar pensar.

Tenía el ojo izquierdo morado, por lo menos, no lo tenía tan hinchado, podía mantenerlo abierto. La mejilla derecha también la tenía moreteada, mi labio lo tenía partido y me dolía la mandíbula.

Y eso era sólo el principio, tenía moretones en mi torso, abdomen, piernas, codos, caderas y al mirar mis manos, noto que tengo mis nudillos destrozados.

A medida que veo mi cuerpo, voy recordando los golpes, los insultos, el llanto... me muerdo el labio, pero las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mi rostro sin control.

Me deslizo por la pared del baño y llevo mis piernas contra mi pecho, en posición fetal.

"… Soy patético… igual que cuando era niño", aprieto los dientes.

Había llegado un momento en que me había cansado de llorar, me había cansado de las burlas. Recuerdo que me quedaba viendo mi reflejo por horas, intentando mostrarme más fiero, más masculino, más intimidante, finalmente la solución que había logrado encontrar, había sido superar a todos en todo lo que yo emprendiera.

Ser más bello que todos, ser más inteligente que todos, ser más frío que todos, ser más inalcanzable.

Había sido una estrategia más solitaria eso sí, sólo tenía unos pocos amigos y no había tenido una pareja oficial, pero me dije que no importaba, era mejor eso a que sentirme vulnerable y perseguido por el resto.

Por años esa estrategia me había funcionado, pero ahora… ahora me sentía muy débil, ya no me quedaba esa fuerza para ponerme una máscara y simular que nada de todo esto no me afectaba.

-... ¿Sasuke?... ¿te estás bañando? ...- toca a la puerta Itachi, mientras suavemente la abre. Sólo puedo levantar un poco la mirada-… ay hermanito…-este se sienta a mi lado y sólo se queda ahí, con su hombro contra el mío, dándome su fuerza.

-… ¿Cómo… cómo has podido aguantar todos estos años así?... ¿escondiendo tu dolor?... – no puedo evitar susurrarle. Este me mira y se masajea el cuello incómodo.

-… Hay días mejores que otros, pero…- se encoje de hombros- el hecho de que ambos somos solteros alivia las cosas-abarca a los alrededores con sus manos - aquí nadie nos molesta y durante el día sólo tenemos que simular, nos estamos viendo todos los días prácticamente-apoyo mi barbilla en mis rodillas.

-Aún así es duro… tú siempre has sido más fuerte que yo…-hago una mueca disconforme.

-No…-me volteo a mirarlo. Este se encoje de hombros- yo no soy perfecto Sasuke, te lo eh dicho mil veces… pero, todos al verme ven lo perfecto y esto provoca que la gente se aleje, se sienten intimidados… muchas veces eh pecado de creerme mi propia perfección… y la persona que me pone los pies en la tierra, a veces un poco de forma dolorosa-apunta con una mueca- ha sido Shisui…-este se muerde el labio, pero continua.

-Sé que estos años has seguido mi ejemplo y que te ha funcionado… a menos que ya no me hayas seguido mostrando los resultados de las palizas - este eleva una ceja, interrogante.

Niego con la cabeza - no… ya nadie se atrevió a ponerme una mano encima, cuando me mostré indiferente e inalcanzable- le cuento.

Itachi asiente- me imaginaba, pero cómo te decía, nos acostumbramos a que nos alaben y cuando fallamos, nadie nos lo dice- frunzo el ceño- ¿no lo ves?, hemos alejado a las personas y les provocamos miedo, no nos dicen las cosas a la cara… ayer por muy jodido que haya estado la situación, ¿qué te dolió más?, ¿los golpes o las verdades a la cara?- frunzo más el ceño.

\- ¿Qué dices? -bufo enojado- ¿ahora tengo que perdonarlo?, ¿¡luego de cómo me dejó!?-me señalo el cuerpo- ¡me dijo amarme y mira lo que me hizo! - estallo enojado otra vez, enojado y dolido.

-… ¿Y tú no le pegaste de vuelta? …- aprieto los dientes enojado. Comienzo a levantarme para irme, pero Itachi continua- no digo que haya sido la mejor manera de hacerlo, pero el hecho es que ambos se golpearon, ambos se han equivocado. Yo noto mucha historia en esa pelea, muchos sentimientos… él no es cualquier tipo para ti, ni tú eres un cualquiera para él- exhalo cansado.

-…Le pedí muchas veces que nos fuéramos juntos... pero sé que yo también soy cobarde, ambos decidimos ser fieles a nuestras familias…-me encojo de hombros- sólo voy a seguir tu ejemplo, no es la gran cosa- comienzo a guardar todo en mi interior y a reconstruir mi máscara de indiferencia.

-No hagas eso... no sigas mis errores Sasuke, haz los tuyos propios ... y tampoco le tengas miedo a equivocarte, todo es parte de - me pide este.

-... ¿Parte de qué? - no puedo evitar preguntar.

Este se encoge de hombros- pues parte de la vida- me quedo mirando al suelo.

-Ven, primero desayuna algo y luego sigues pensando, debes tener la cabeza como tambor luego de beber tanto - me hace señas para invitarme a la cocina, suspirando lo sigo.

Mientras como un poco con desgana mi desayuno, le hecho miradas al departamento- nii-san...- este me mira- ¿podría quedarme aquí durante la semana? ... no quiero tener que explicar esto- me señalo el cuerpo- a nuestros padres- hago una mueca.

-Claro, no hay problema, relájate y usa este tiempo para pensar- asiento.

-... Gracias... por todo…- le susurro. Este me sonríe y cuando se levanta a dejar los platos al lavaplatos, este me golpea suavemente la frente con sus dedos. El gesto es tan familiar y cotidiano que me reconforta.

Es de esta manera que realmente decido hacer una pausa en mi vida, pido permiso en la empresa familiar para faltar y aunque mi padre se alarmó un poco, lo aceptó, incluso aceptó el hecho de que me quedara con Itachi y no fuera a la casa.

De todas maneras, yo ya tenía 25 años, no era un niño pequeño.

Por primera vez en años, decido pisar el freno y sólo ver a mi alrededor. Desde la universidad siempre me eh exigido más, desde el colegio la verdad.

Siempre obligándome a tener buenas notas, a ser perfecto para que no me molestaran, apresurándome en titularme y a comenzar a trabajar para ser exitoso en ello.

Todo esto había provocado que en muchos años no haya tenido tiempo para mí, Itachi me dejó el departamento para mí solo, aunque le dije que no se molestara, pero él insistió.

Realmente, esta semana fue muy liberadora.

Había puesto la música a todo trapo y gritado hasta que saque todo. Había pasado todo un día en pijama y viendo películas.

Había paseado por el vecindario y disfrutado de una caminata, mientras me comía un helado.

Eran cosas tan mundanas y a la vez, cosas que nunca podía darme el tiempo de hacer.

Poco a poco, pude ir dejando mi estrés atrás, pude comenzar a dejar esa oscuridad aplastante atrás y cuando me sentí listo, faltando dos días para la boda de Naruto, decido ir al muelle y sentarme en la orilla a ver el atardecer.

Exhalo largamente, pero estoy decidido. Tomo mi celular y comienzo a revivir los mejores mensajes que nos mandamos a lo largo de los años, las fotos que este me mandó o que nos tomamos juntos, algunas canciones que el rubio me había presentado y que me habían gustado.

Rebusco las notas de papel que este me había escrito y había guardado, y comienzo a escuchar algunos audios que este me había grabado de broma en el celular...

_"Hey Teme…"_

Parpadeo confundido, no me acordaba de este audio al mirarle la fecha. "Creo que lo hizo cuando no lo miraba," me apresuro a ponerle play.

_"Hey Teme, estoy jugando con tu teléfono, tú estás durmiendo y yo no podía, así que aquí estamos dattebayo, mirando el terreno a las afueras de nuestra cabaña...", _exhalo tembloroso, pero me obligo a seguir escuchando.

_"¿Te preguntas por qué no puedo dormir?, pues la verdad es que estoy hecho un lío, con todo esto de las bodas... me está matando dattebayo... tengo miedo..." _este se ríe, me muerdo el labio.

"_Tengo miedo y me gustaría no tenerlo... pienso en el futuro y ... no pienso en Hinata, no pienso en mi familia... pienso en ti…", _cierro los ojos, mientras una lágrima rebelde se me escapa.

"_Pienso... pienso en ti dormido, cómo ahora lo estás haciendo, esa imagen llena de paz, todo inocente, sin fruncir el ceño... me llena a mí de paz... me encantaría despertar todos los días con esa imagen dattebayo", _trago saliva, apretando el celular en mis manos.

_"Me han dicho que no todo es tan fácil, que la convivencia en parejas no es tan fácil siempre, pero ... pienso en despertar a tu lado, sabiendo que eres mío y sólo mío ... y me lleno de paz", _frunzo al ceño, recordando sus palabras en nuestra pelea.

"No era que él creyera en eso, estaba intentando convencerse a sí mismo, según lo que le dijeron", me apresuro a ponerle play otra vez.

Este se ríe, _"sé que suena cursi, pero ... sólo quiero que sepas, en caso que las cosas no vayan como queremos... que yo siempre, siempre te amaré Sasuke, porque no hay nadie que se te compare..."_

Se me siguen cayendo las lágrimas sin control, "_me dan ganas de borrar esto, pero ... una parte de mí, una parte egoísta, quiere que algún día lo escuches dattebayo ... y que recuerdes eso, que te amo y siempre lo haré."_

Me quedo mirando el agua, con el corazón en mi mano.

-... Usoratonkachi...- me muerdo el labio tembloroso.

Me quedo el resto de la tarde allí meditando, de hecho, es todo lo que hago durante esos dos días.

El día sábado, el día de la boda de Naruto, abro los ojos y me quedo viendo la luz del sol colarse por las ventanas.

Exhalo, "ya se lo que debo hacer", pienso decidido.

Me levanto y tomo rápidamente desayuno. Luego de ducharme, me pongo el esmoquin de forma muy lenta, analizando mi estado de ánimo a cada prenda que me pongo.

Al finalizar, veo que ya son las diez y media de la mañana, la boda era al medio día. Observo mi reflejo, pero me siento sereno por ahora.

Conduzco hasta la Iglesia donde se va a celebrar la ceremonia y veo que ya era todo un desorden lleno de personas. Me indican un lugar y estaciono cómo puedo.

Al acercarme a la Iglesia, puedo notar como los invitados se tienen que ir haciendo espacio a codazos entre los paparazzi.

Vuelvo a revisar la hora, faltaba una hora para empezar.

\- ¡Gracias por venir! ... ¡gracias por venir! - distingo al padre de Naruto, Minato-san, estrechando manos y saludando a todos en la entrada. Al acercarme, este me reconoce y me sonríe- ¡ah, Sasuke!, ¡qué bueno que viniste!, tú familia llegó hace un rato y al no verte con ellos, me preocupé- me dice este con una sonrisa sincera.

El padre del Dobe, a diferencia de su hijo, era tan sereno, siempre me había agradado el mayor.

Lo saludo cordial y este me invita a entrar. Al avanzar distingo como tiene que seguir saludando gente, noto que se le une Kushina-san, aunque esta no sonríe mucho.

Frunzo el ceño ante ello, "¿podría ser que Kushina-san note que algo va mal con su hijo?," decido seguir avanzando.

Distingo a lo lejos, en las bancas del frente del altar, a toda mi familia, pero antes de ir con ellos necesitaba verlo.

Me escabullo entre toda la gente y me dirijo a los cuartos que hay en la parte posterior de la capilla.

Se supone que el novio debía estar saludando a los invitados en la entrada, esa era la tradición y ese había sido mi temor para realizar mis planes, pero Naruto no estaba allí.

"De seguro por eso Kushina-san estaba tan seria," de todas maneras, faltaban 45 minutos para empezar, pero algo me decía que él no quería dar la cara y eso me beneficiaba.

Necesitaba hacer este último paso.

Al avanzar por un cuarto con la puerta cerrada, todos mis instintos me gritan que la abra, al hacerlo, distingo a Naruto vestido con su traje, pero este estaba mirando al suelo.

Alcanzo a distinguir que la mayoría de sus heridas, al igual que las mías, habían desaparecido o por lo menos, podían taparse con maquillaje.

-... Naruto- lo llamó suavemente. Este levanta la cabeza de golpe y me mira con los ojos como platos.

-... Viniste…- dice en un susurro. Este se levanta y cuando comienza a acercarse, levanto una mano deteniéndolo.

-Yo... -exhalo largamente- eh pensado mucho en nosotros, en todo lo que pasó, en todo lo que nos dijimos, lo bueno y lo malo... no quiero que las cosas terminen cómo las dejamos al final de la pelea...- este intenta interrumpirme, pero lo freno.

-... Vine a decirte que te amé mucho, que te amo ahora, y que por mucho tiempo más te seguiré amando, hasta que llegue un día en que pueda superarte...- este me mira con los ojos cristalinos.

Me atrevo a dar un paso hacía él y limpiarle las lágrimas-... tú has sido mi más grande amor- bufo un poco divertido, a este le comienza a temblar el labio- no quiero que mis últimas palabras sean un 'te odio', pese a todo lo que pasó y pese a los golpes que nos dimos, no te odio.

\- Lo que hemos vivido por años, lo que hemos sentido juntos... no quiero recordarlo con odio... ahora sí, me duele... pero puede que, en el futuro, lo recuerde con una sonrisa- le acaricio su mejilla y sus marcas en la cara, este extiende su mano y la posa sobre la mía.

-... Sa-Sasuke... lo siento tanto... por to-todo...- solloza este. Niego con la cabeza y me elevo un poco para besarle la frente.

-Cuídate Dobe, quiero que intentes ser feliz y vivas en paz, sin rencores entre nosotros ¿sí?, en honor a todo lo que vivimos…- comienzo a alejarme de él y a soltar su mano-... adiós Naruto…- susurro y salgo del cuarto.

Me siento tembloroso, pero al mismo tiempo me siento en paz, esto era lo correcto. Inhalo, intentando recomponerme, me dirijo al lado de mi familia y de Sakura.

"Te dejo ir Naruto... pero siempre tendrás un lugar en mis recuerdos y en mi corazón", pienso mientas me siento.

Ya faltaban sólo 25 minutos para que empezara la ceremonia.

**Naruto**

Me quedo ahí parado, sintiendo como el calor de su mano y el beso en mi frente, comienzan a desaparecer. Me dejo caer otra vez y me quedo mirando a la nada.

"_Quiero que intentes ser feliz y vivas en paz, sin rencores entre nosotros ¿sí?",_ aprieto mis puños, "_vine a decirte que te amé mucho, que te amo ahora, y que por mucho tiempo más te seguiré amando, hasta que llegue un día en que pueda superarte", _me restriego la cara.

"¿Por qué a pesar de todo, me hace tan feliz escuchar eso?", ya no había vuelto atrás, estuve toda la semana convenciéndome de ello, lamentando el que las cosas hayan terminado como lo hicieron y … "ahora él viene y me dice adiós, y yo…", me restriego la cara.

El día había sido largo, desde las ocho de la mañana estaba haciendo cosas, desde las diez de la mañana estábamos aquí en la Iglesia, saludando a los invitados y simulando que este día me estaba sintiendo feliz.

Cuando llegó la familia de Sasuke y no vi al moreno con ellos, ya no pude seguir simulando y me vine a esconder aquí, "¿quién diría que el mismo Sasuke vendría a buscarme y decirme todas estas cosas?"

Me muerdo el labio, hasta que escucho que alguien toca a la puerta- hijo, ya vamos a empezar, ¿te sientes mejor? -me mira preocupada mamá.

Trago saliva, pero le asiento- sí, estoy bien, vamos- comienzo a avanzar, pero mamá me detiene y me obliga a mirarla, intento desviar la vista.

-Naruto- me llama suavemente, me siento temblar -háblame hijo, ¿qué sucede contigo? -me acaricia la mejilla. Aprieto los puños.

-…Nada…-intento hablar sin que se me rompa la voz.

Mamá parece que va a intentar decir algo, pero justo en ese momento se abre la puerta y aparece Ero-sennin- hey Naruto es hora, Hinata y su padre están llegando, tienes que esperar en el altar- trago duro, pero asiento.

Al avanzar, me obligo a separarme de mamá y a caminar a mi lugar en el altar. Noto los susurros de los invitados comentando lo bello de las decoraciones y lo guapo que me veía, todos me dirigen una sonrisa, todos se ven conformes.

Me acerco al altar y me pongo a un lado de Shikamaru que era mi padrino de bodas. Hago todo lo posible para no mirar en dirección a la familia Uchiha, aunque estaban en primera fila al lado de mi familia.

Noto como el cura se pone en posición y antes de poder seguir torturándome, comienza a sonar la música.

Todos se levantan y se voltean a mirar hacía la entrada. Las puertas se abren y veo entrar a Hanabi con un vestido de color piel muy delicado, mientras al ir avanzando, va dejando un camino de flores.

Luego la música cambia y comienza a entrar Hinata del brazo de Hiashi-san. Hinata se ve impresionante, con un vestido blanco entallado en su cintura, resaltando sus atributos y luego suelto en las piernas, con una larga cola del vestido detrás.

La veo con un peinado recogido, con su cabello con algunas ondas y un maquillaje que la hace ver angelical.

Comienzo a marearme, me obligo a plantar los pies bien firmes en el suelo. Todo el paseo que le toma a Hinata llegar al altar, se me hace eterno. Todos sonríen, todos se ven conformes y felices… todos menos yo.

Cuando finalmente llega a mi altura, me obligo a extender mi mano y tomar la suya, en el clásico momento en que su padre la deja ir y me la confiere.

Nos ponemos frente a frente, con las manos tomadas y el cura pide silencio. Todos se callan y se sientan para la ceremonia.

Sinceramente, no escucho nada del sermón que dice el cura, me quedo mirando sobre el hombro de Hinata, mientras me obligo a mantenerme en pie.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido, no es hasta que Hinata me aprieta un poco más fuerte las manos, que salgo de mi letargo y miro hacía el cura.

Este me sonríe- descuida, entiendo que son los nervios… te pregunte si tú, Senju Uzumaki Naruto, ¿aceptas en sagrado matrimonia a Hyuga Hinata cómo tú legitima esposa ?, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe- me quedo en blanco.

Soy consciente de la mirada del cura, soy consciente de la mirada preocupada en los ojos de Hinata, soy consciente de los susurros que comienzan a crecer a mi alrededor, soy consciente de mi familia y de cómo los Hyuga comienzan a moverse inquietos, noto incluso como Neji frunce el ceño.

Soy consciente de cómo Shikamaru, Kiba y Lee que están a mi lado, también se remueven inquietos. Noto que los Uchiha le echan miradas a mi familia. Noto todo eso y más en sólo unos pocos segundos, aunque son los segundos más largos de mi vida.

Vuelvo a sentirme mareado otra vez, todos los susurros haciéndome ecos en la cabeza, como si en vez de susurros fueran gritos a mi alrededor, comienzo a estresarme. Miro a todos lados queriendo que el ruido cese y en mi frenesí lo veo.

Todo se detiene, todo el ruido y los susurros cesan, todo mi mundo es él. Distingo como Sasuke está sentado en la parte más alejada del pasillo, casi pegado a la pared, con toda su familia sentada antes que él.

Alcanzo a distinguir que él es el único que no me está mirando, de hecho, tiene el rostro volteado mirando al suelo, pero alcanzo a distinguir como una lágrima se le cae por su rostro y cómo este se la limpia bruscamente, mientras se encoge sobre sí mismo.

-No …- susurro casi sin darme cuenta que lo digo, hasta que lo hago. Toda la Iglesia queda en silencio, noto como Sasuke se queda quieto y cómo lentamente levanta la mirada, nuestros ojos chocan por un segundo y vuelvo a decir con más fuerza- No- entono claramente.

Escucho jadeos, escucho como todos comienzan a comentar y a susurrar sorprendidos.

Inhalo hondamente y me volteo hacía Hinata, ella me ve boca abierta y con los ojos cristalinos.

Suspirando, le aprieto las manos- no puedo casarme contigo Hinata, tú mereces que un hombre te ame con todo su ser dattebayo; que te diga lo bella que eres todos los días, que te diga que no hay nadie más para él y que te haga disfrutar haciéndote suya todas las noches… es lo mínimo que tú mereces- me muerdo el labio.

-Yo no puedo ser ese hombre, lo lamento mucho dattebayo, lamento haber alargado todo hasta este punto… entiendo si no puedes perdonarme, no quería hacerte daño. Te considero una amiga y te quiero mucho, pero… no te amo Hinata- le suelto sus manos.

Ella se muerde el labio, pero me mira con una sonrisa apenada- y-yo…-toma aire- lo entiendo, aunque me gustaría saber por qué- asiento, me muerdo el labio, pero me volteo a mirar a todos, desciendo un poco del altar y me planto frente a los demás.

-Buenas tardes a todos, lamento haberlos hecho venir aquí para nada…-me masajeo el cuello nervioso, pero no doy marcha atrás – yo no me voy a casar hoy día dattebayo- todos vuelven a jadear y a mirarme con ojos como platos- este fue un matrimonio que organizaron nuestras familias y pensé que debía honrarlos, hacer lo correcto por ellos, pensé que no importaba si yo me sacrificaba…- me muerdo el labio.

-Pero … no sólo me hacía daño a mí mismo, sino que también dañaba a la persona que eh amado por años… y de la cual, yo sigo amando dattebayo- me volteo hacía mi familia y me planto firme- lamento haberles mentido, tenía miedo … sigo teniéndolo la verdad, pero no puedo dejar que el miedo me paralice … yo soy homosexual- más jadeos y exclamaciones de la gente.

Veo que mis padres se levantan asombrados, algunos de mis familiares con los ojos como platos o tapándose la boca- lo eh sabido desde que tengo 16 años… nunca ha sido la gran cosa, pero… me daba pavor que me rechazaran, así que mentí… lo lamento dattebayo- me volteo a mirar a los Hyuga.

-Lamento que las cosas no hayan podido funcionar con Hinata, pero la aprecio mucho cómo para hacerla vivir un matrimonio de mentira, no es justo y me gustaría que esto no sea razón para no seguir haciendo negocios entre nuestras familias dattebayo- les hago una pequeña reverencia, luego me volteo hacía los Uchiha y busco a mi moreno.

Este me estaba mirando, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, como estaba detrás de toda su familia, nadie se había dado cuenta.

Le dirijo una mirada y le dejo entrever que la decisión es suya, este se limpia el rostro y avanza en mi dirección.

-…Umm, ¿Sasuke?, ¿qué haces hijo?, ¿a dónde vas? - lo intenta frenar su padre. Mi moreno se voltea y mira a su familia.

-…Yo también les eh mentido por años…- sus padres comienzan a palidecer- yo también soy homosexual y no deseo casarme con Sakura- este se voltea a mirar a la peli rosada- lo lamento, sé que esperabas algo de mí, pero ese algo no puedo dártelo, sólo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad, no mi amor- a Sakura se le cae una lágrima, pero luego me manda una mirada y sus ojos parecen brillar. "Lo sabe, se dio cuenta".

-…Está bien Sasuke-kun…-le sonríe y hace un cabeceo en mi dirección- ve con quien realmente tú amas- el moreno parpadea confuso y asombrado, pero luego le sonríe.

Sasuke se voltea y camina en mi dirección- ¿Sasuke? ...-lo llaman sus padres.

\- ¿Naruto? ...- escucho que me llaman mis padres, pero no les hago caso, no le hago caso a nadie más que a mi moreno.

Cuando este llega a mi lado, le estrecho su mano y le acaricio su mejilla- lo lamento por todo… lamento haber sido cobarde y cabezota… ¿puedes perdonarme dattebayo? – puedo notar que todos se mueven inquietos y asombrados, pero me dan igual, estaba en un punto aparte con Sasuke.

Este me sonríe y me aprieta la mano- te perdono… ¿tú puedes perdonarme? ...-niego con la cabeza.

-No hay nada que perdonar… te amo Sasuke- a este se le colorean las mejillas, pero me sonríe con sus ojos oscuros brillantes como obsidianas.

\- Yo también te amo Dobe…- me inclino sobre él, dándole el beso más suave y dulce que le he dado hasta la fecha, apenas lo rozo con mis labios, pero es un beso que me vuelve todo a mi lugar, que me hace desaparecer todos mis miedos y me entibia todo mi ser.

Este me lo devuelve con el mismo amor y delicadeza, al separarnos noto que todos siguen exclamando sorprendidos-… todos nos miran, de seguro están todos los paparazzi vueltos locos- me susurra Sasuke, un poco incómodo.

Lo estrecho más fuerte contra mis brazos y le sonrió coqueto – entonces démosles algo digno para que hablen por semanas enteras- este rueda los ojos, pero esta vez es él quien me besa demandante.

Cuando nos volvemos a separar, le dirijo una sonrisa, pero me armo de valor y me volteo a ver a todos. Antes de poder decir nada, nuestros familiares se levantan y comienzan a despedir a los invitados.

No puedo evitar sentir mi cuerpo de gelatina, pero me obligo a mantenerme al lado de Sasuke y a no soltar su mano.

-Sí, por favor retírense... sí, gracias por venir… - escuchamos como van sacando a la gente, alcanzo a ver a mis amigos retirarse, pero por lo menos, ellos me hacen señas de apoyo, les sonrió. Veo salir a la familia de Sakura-chan indignada, pero ella sólo nos despide de lejos y se va.

Algo me decía que no la volvería a ver, no puedo evitar sentir un pequeño aguijonazo de culpa y de tristeza.

La familia Hyuga también se retira, tanto Hinata y Neji me dirigen miradas de ´sin rencores´, pero Hiashi-san me dirige una mirada llena de animadversión y asco.

No puedo evitar encogerme ante esa mirada, cuando noto que se acerca a mí, siento que me falta el aire. Noto que mis padres intentan detenerlo, pero este se los saca de encima.

-Sólo quiero decirte que nuestra familia no hará más negocios con ustedes, esto es una gran afrenta a nuestro nombre, nos humillaste frente a toda la sociedad y frente a los medios -se planta frente a mí. Sólo puedo asentir.

Luego este le dirige su mirada dura a Sasuke- tampoco haremos negocios con ustedes Uchiha… que decepción, ambos jóvenes tan prometedores… qué lástima que se echaran a perder- comienza a alejarse.

Sasuke aprieta los dientes y le dice con voz gélida- tampoco me dan ganas de hacer negocios con un conservador como usted… Naruto siempre pensó en la felicidad de su hija, no se está casando con ella porque sabe que es injusto para los dos, debería agradecerle su preocupación para con ella… porque se nota que a su padre le importa una mierda la felicidad de su hija- lo remata.

\- ¡Sasuke! - Fugaku-san lo mira furioso.

Hiashi-san se frena y le echa una mirada por sobre el hombre a Sasuke, bufando despectivo- no voy a discutir contigo… son sólo unos maricones- Sasuke se adelanta, con toda la intención de hacerlo comer tierra, pero lo freno.

-Cuídese Hiashi-san…- le sonrió angelicalmente- puede que en el futuro se vuelva a encontrar con estos maricones, porque no dejaremos de hacer negocios y llegaremos lejos los dos, se lo puedo asegurar dattebayo- Sasuke me dirige una sonrisa y mira prepotente al mayor.

Este aprieta los dientes, pero se retira. Todos parecen dejar escapar un suspiro trémulo. Ya no quedaba nadie en la Iglesia, sólo nuestras familias.

El padre del moreno se aprieta el puente de la nariz y luego se gira a mirarnos con furia en su rostro- ¿pueden explicar que está pasando acá?... ¿¡qué mierda fue todo eso!?- se exalta este.

-Creo que quedó muy claro que fue todo eso…-Kaka-sensei suspira y se sienta, masajeándose el cuello cansado.

\- Tiene razón hermano, la pregunta correcta es ¿desde hace cuánto está pasando esto bajo nuestras narices? - comenta Obito-san. Nos mira-… esto es algo que tiene años-dice con convicción.

Asentimos- desde que nos conocimos, desde los 17 años que estamos juntos dattebayo- declaro.

La madre de Sasuke parece caerse sobre su silla, se le humedecen los ojos. Sasuke intenta ir hacía ella, pero su padre lo frena.

\- ¿Eso es verdad? - le pregunta, el Teme asiente.

\- ¿Y desde hace cuánto sabes que eres… homosexual? - hace aspavientos hasta que dice la palabra. Sasuke aprieta los puños, pero lo confronta.

-Desde que tengo ochos años… desde que sufría bullying por mi aspecto y mis compañeros me pegaban por ello -no puedo evitar jadear, lo miro asombrado. A sus padres también se les deforma el rostro en espanto.

Mi familia también se queda en silencio. Sasuke me dirige una sonrisa triste.

-Nunca te lo conté ¿cierto?... -este se encoje de hombros- por eso me volví frío y distante, así nadie se metía conmigo- lo miro con pena.

Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, pero tenía sentido. Sasuke visualmente era muy bello, con facciones muy delicadas, eran sólo su actitud y porte intimidante, que evitaban pensar en él como alguien débil.

Recuerdo nuestros primeros acercamientos sexuales, él se había puesto muy en guardia cuando quedó en claro que yo era más dominante que él, ahora podía entender su reacción.

-… Si pudiera haría polvo a esos idiotas que te hacían daño dattebayo- declaro, este me sonríe y sacude la cabeza.

-Ya pasó… me costó aceptarme y por todo lo que me pasó, me daba mucho miedo decirles la verdad, pero ya no más- este mira a sus padres. Su madre lo mira y luego me dirige una mirada.

Me tensó, preparado para otro ataque, pero ella se levanta y le toma las manos a su hijo, con los ojos cristalinos-… lamento no haberme dado cuenta… dicen que una madre siempre sabe, pero yo no me di cuenta… ¿podrías perdonarme hijo? – Sasuke la mira con los ojos como platos, pero luego parece asentir tembloroso.

Terminan compartiendo un abrazo y sólo puedo mirarlos con alegría. Me acerco a mi propia familia.

\- ¿Por favor, dime que tú no sufriste también? - mamá me mira con los ojos temerosos.

\- ¿Por ser gay?, no, tuve más problemas por el color de mi cabello y mis marcas de nacimiento, por eso le pedí ayuda a Kaka-sensei- golpeo mi puño contra mi palma- ¡a todos esos tarados los hice comer tierra dattebayo! -comento con energía.

Mi familia se ríe-… sigues siendo mi hijo- comenta suavemente papá, lo miro confundido y temeroso- … en lo único que podía pensar, es que no conocía a mi hijo… algo tan grande como esto y no me di cuenta, no nos dimos cuenta, sólo podía pensar que mi hijo se había vuelto un total desconocido… estaba equivocado-.

Papá se adelanta y me apoya la mano en el hombro. Lo miro sintiendo cómo se me retuercen los intestinos - sigues siendo mi hijo alegre, desordenado, cariñoso, protector con sus amigos y familia, y que no deja que nadie lo pase por encima- se me comienza a nublar la vista por las lágrimas- que seas gay es sólo un componente más, sigues siendo nuestro Naruto… lamentamos no habernos percatado de lo que te ocurría- papá me sonríe con cariño y tristeza.

Mamá se acerca por detrás y me limpia las lágrimas- no quiero que nos vuelvas a mentir ¿sí?, cuéntanos todo, no te vamos a juzgar ni obligar a nada, nunca más… incluso si te llega a crecer una cola quiero saberlo ¿de acuerdo dattebane? – me dice en broma, no puedo evitar reírme, me limpio el rostro.

-Lo prometo dattebayo- les sonrió. Me abalanzo y los estrecho en un fuerte abrazo.

-Bueno… tú te perderás de mis increíbles novelas, ya que bateas del otro lado- bromea Ero-sennin, Tsunade-obachan le pega. Todos nos reímos.

-Sólo tú y Kakashi leen esa cochinada- se queja la abuela. Nos volvemos a reír y ella me sonríe, sé que también me apoya. Mis primos también me sonríen.

Los bis abuelos Hashirama y Tobirama sólo suspiran, pero me asienten, apoyándome.

De repente, escuchamos un nuevo jadeo por parte de los Uchiha, veo que todos miran con los ojos como platos a Itachi y a Shisui, "les dijeron", pienso feliz por ellos. Por fin, todos los secretos se estaban destapando.

Kaka-sensei parece seguirme el pensamiento, porque se aclara la garganta- bueno, ya que vamos a unir a las familias, por más que una simple alianza económica, podríamos saber de una vez por todas ¿cuál es el gran conflicto entre ustedes? - el peli blanco mira al bisabuelo Hashirama y a Madara-san.

Todos parecen quedarse callados y miramos a los dos mayores, sin atrevernos a movernos o decir nada. Madara-san se cruza de brazos y bufa molesto, pero el bis abuelo Hashirama deja salir un suspiro cansado y se ríe.

Todos lo miramos de piedra- supongo que hay que zanjar, de una vez por todas, este problema ¿no Madara? – el mayor rueda los ojos, pero sólo se encoje de hombros.

El bis abuelo mira a las dos familias y luego comienza a hablar- bueno, para empezar con Madara éramos amigos de la infancia, éramos los mejores amigos, de hecho- todos miramos del bis abuelo a Madara-san.

Todos parpadeamos como búhos, sin poder creerlo.

\- ¿Amigos? - se atreve a hablar Itachi-san. Madara-san sólo bufa, pero no lo contradice.

-Así es, vivíamos cerca de los Uchiha, prácticamente éramos vecinos. Ellos se volvieron amigos desde que nos mudamos al vecindario, tras la desafortunada muerte de nuestro hermano Itama- comenta esta vez el bis abuelo Tobirama.

\- ¿Hermano? – exclamo, desconocía la existencia de otro hermano.

-Sí, murió en un desafortunado atropello, él tenía sólo 10 años- dice esta vez el bis abuelo Hashirama- tal vez fue el destino, pero nos mudamos y conocí a este niño que también había sufrido la muerte de un hermano, ese era Madara- todos volvemos a mirarlos asombrados.

-… ¿Qué pasó? -pregunta esta vez Sasuke.

-Bueno, seguimos siendo amigos durante el colegio e ingresamos a la misma universidad… pero ocurrió que… yo me equivoqué primero- Madara-san le dirige una mirada entre asombrada y a la vez, disgustada. Todos tragamos saliva.

-… Madara comenzó a salir con una chica… una chica de la cual no pude evitar también enamorarme- la sala queda en silencio. Miro al mayor con la boca abierta.

-… ¿Engañaron a Madara-san? -no puedo evitar preguntar. Todos se quedan paralizados, pero deseosos de seguir escuchando.

-…Sí… lo engañamos, esa chica era Mito, con la cual me casé y tuvimos a nuestra hija, Tsunade- la abuela se queda con la boca abierta.

-Confié en ustedes… y me apuñalaron por la espalda. Yo la amaba y tú me la quitaste- la tensión crece ante las palabras de Madara-san.

-Y lo lamento, te lo dije cuando ocurrió todo… sabía que iba a perder a mi mejor amigo, pero decidí quedarme con Mito… pero luego tú también me apuñalaste- el bis abuelo mira al Uchiha mayor.

-…Sólo quedamos a mano, me quitaste a mi mujer y yo te quité el proyecto de la empresa-dice este con desdén.

\- ¡Me estafaste!, quedé en un hoyo económico del cual no pude salir ¡en diez años!, ¡incluso tuve que pasar dos años en prisión! - todos estábamos como mirando un partido de tenis, mirando de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Sí?, ¡pues me alegro!, perdiste diez años, yo perdí toda una vida con ella- le replica el otro.

-Ella no te amaba, ni tú a ella, ya estaban teniendo problemas ¡dime realmente lo que te molesta! - le grita el bis abuelo.

\- ¡Pues puede ser porque ¡mi mejor amigo!, me engañó por la espalda y me cambió por una chica!, ¡se supone que primero son los amigos, luego las mujeres, pero eso te importó una mierda! – el silencio es brutal, era casi como si hubiera tirado una bomba y ahora todo estaba hecho pedazos.

-… Lo lamento…- dice el bis abuelo, Madara-san se levanta y sale de la Iglesia. El bis abuelo hace una mueca, pero sale corriendo en su búsqueda.

-… Diablos…- todos quedamos aún más descolocados, cuando nos damos cuenta que ese fue el padre de Sasuke. "Si alguien tan serio como él está diciendo groserías, el mundo se acaba mañana dattebayo," no puedo evitar pensar.

El bis abuelo Tobirama deja escapar un gran suspiro- déjenlos, hace años que tendrían que haber tenido esta conversación… va a requerir un tiempo para que esas heridas, por fin puedan sanar- todos nos quedamos pensativos.

Finalmente, dejo escapar el aire que estaba reteniendo y me giro a buscar a mi moreno.

Doy un aplauso, cómo poniendo punto final a todo- ¡bueno!, señores Uchiha, les comento que voy a raptar a su hijo y me lo llevare lejos por un tiempo, si le parece bien, si no, no importa, lo hare de todos modos dattebayo- Fugaku-san eleva una ceja y Mikoto-san se ríe suavemente.

Itachi y mis primos se largan a reír estruendosamente, Sasuke sólo me mira con las mejillas arreboladas- Dobe- le sonrió.

Los padres de Sasuke miran a los míos, levantando las manos, cómo pidiendo fuerza al cielo- parece que nuestro yerno es un remolino andante- mis papás suspiran y asienten, pero se ríen- pues más te vale cuidarlo o yo mismo te castraré- me dice bien firme Fugaku-san.

\- ¡Papá! -grita Sasuke aún más sonrojado. Yo hago un saludo militar, bastante asustado.

\- ¡Si señor!, no dejare que nadie le haga nada dattebayo- todos vuelven a reírse, por fin la tensión había comenzado a disiparse.

Me acerco a Sasuke y le tomo la mano - ¿así que me vas a raptar? - me pregunta este, elevando una ceja.

-Así es, creo que merecemos unas vacaciones dattebayo… estoy pensando en todo un año sabático, ¿te parece? - le susurro. Este me sonríe.

-Me parece- sonreímos felices, realmente felices.


	30. Chapter 30

**Holi, bueno, ¡es oficial!, les traigo el último capítulo de este fanfic. Primero, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que lo leyeron, que marcaron como favorito y que han comentado el fanfic, de hecho, quiero agradecer a dos personas que me comentaron gran parte de los capítulos y me daban ánimos, gracias Genesis y Lina254 por el apoyo.**

**Segundo, comentar que no pensé que este fanfic iba a ser tan largo y que me iba a demorar tanto, pero me gusto escribirlo, me mantuvo entretenida durante todo esto de la pandemia Covid, espero haberlos entretenido con la historia.**

**Y por último, comentarles que en los próximos días voy a publicar una nueva historia, también narusasu, llamada "Milagro", en la cual eh estado trabajando durante estos meses, pero que no eh querido publicar hasta haber terminado esta historia. Así que los invito a leerla cuando la publique próximamente.**

**PD: Cómo recompensa por haber llegado hasta el capítulo 30, les dejo un lemmon :) Gracias por leer, nos vemos!**

_"No Regrets"_

_(One day too late, Skillet, música de fondo), (hay un amv muy lindo de Naruto con esta canción y es muy él, representando su esfuerzo y su camino),_

**(WrYjwMdNyXs)**

**Sasuke**

\- ¡Oh Dios!, ese tipo se me aparecía en todos lados, daba un poco de miedo dattebayo- se ríe el rubio, mientras ingresa a nuestra cabaña.

Ruedo los ojos, molesto.

\- ¿Te refieres al imbécil que te devoraba con la mirada? sí, lo noté- bufo molesto- tendría que haberle dado un puñetazo- me quito los zapatos.

El Dobe se ríe y también comienza a cambiarse de atuendo. Mientras lo hace, no puedo evitar observar su piel morena y contemplar su torso musculoso.

De un fluido movimiento le tomó la mano y lo tiro de espaldas en la cama. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, me subo sobre su regazo y lo aprisiono debajo mío.

\- ¡Oe Teme! - se queja este, pero lo silencio con un beso. Noto como este gruñe, pero luego me devuelve el beso con energía.

Mientras chocamos nuestras lenguas, yo recorro con mis manos todo su torso. Le defino sus pectorales y su estómago con mis manos. Lo escucho jadear levemente y eso sólo me hace sentir poderoso.

-... En verdad...- besos- te puso celoso ese joven...- se ríe el muy bruto. Le muerdo un poco su labio.

-Claro que me va a molestar...tú eres mío- lo abrazo más contra mí, agarrándolo de sus caderas.

Este se ríe, pero continúa besándome. Nunca se lo iba a decir, pero me encantaba besarlo, era intoxicaste, cómo si él fuera mi droga.

Luego de que todos los secretos salieran a la luz, con Naruto habíamos llegado a la misma conclusión, necesitábamos una pausa y estar solos los dos.

Así que nos armamos una maleta y elegimos una de las ciudades con playas paradisíacas, por muy extravagante que haya parecido, decidimos venir a Australia, a Queensland. La ciudad era una locura, pero por, sobre todo, la arena blanca, el sol y el agua cristalina, todo era un sueño.

Estábamos en un resort y a pesar de estar lleno de gente, los cuartos eran como minis cabañas y estaban bastante alejadas unas de otras. Por fortuna, nuestra cabaña daba a la playa y cómo era un lugar privado, quienes iban a la playa era gente del mismo resort.

Con Naruto habíamos disfrutado durante el día del sol y la playa, el Dobe incluso quiso aprender a surfear, sólo diré que tuve unas increíbles horas riéndome de sus olímpicas caídas de la tabla de surf. Fue en la penúltima vez, que se logró estabilizar mejor y surfear, este grito eufórico cuando lo logró.

Tenía que admitir que me encantaba ver cómo su piel se torneaba más morena con el sol, casi me hacía sentir un pervertido, ya que lo único que quería era comérmelo a besos.

Supongo que ese era otro cambio, aquí no había nadie conocido, nadie que nos mirará dos veces, podíamos molestarnos y amarnos sin fronteras. Me sentía muy libre.

Luego de tomar sol, fuimos a comer a la ciudad y luego a una disco en la ciudad. Dónde ¡sorpresa!, todos se lanzaban sobre el Dobe o sobre mí, pensando que éramos amigos y no pareja.

Tuvimos que sacarnos de encima mujeres y hombres pegotes. Uno de ellos, que parecía de nuestra edad, rondaba a Naruto todo el tiempo. Mientras bailábamos, este bailaba con otro hombre muy pegado a nosotros, mientras se iba acercando poco a poco.

Cuando ya no lo aguante más, pesque a Naruto y lo bese con ganas, como gritándole a todos que ese rubio tarado tenía dueño y era de Uchiha Sasuke.

Y sí, ahora que habíamos dicho la verdad a todos nuestros conocidos, yo me sentía mucho más posesivo con el rubio. Este se reía y se encogía de hombros.

_\- ¿No crees que exagero?, ni yo a veces me reconozco- recuerdo que le dije. Este se había reído y me había peinado los cabellos con cariño._

_-Hemos pasado por tanto, que me hace sentir querido el que me celes... te ves tierno cuando lo haces dattebayo- se río este. Cuando intente pegarle, este sólo me besó con más ganas._

Paso mis manos por sus cabellos dorados, alborotándolos a mi antojo. Noto como una cálida brisa me llega a la espalda, nuestra cabaña daba hacía la playa y a esta hora de la noche no había nadie, teníamos las cortinas abiertas, al igual que las ventanas.

Sigo besando sus labios hasta que veo que ya los tiene un poco hinchados de tanto beso. Advierto como este me aparta la polera y comienza a acariciar mi espalda baja.

\- ¿Dónde tocas? ...- le susurro, mordiéndole suavemente su labio superior. Este exhala trémulamente, pero sigue tocando.

-... ¿Algún problema? ...- este desciende sus manos y comienza a acariciar mi trasero.

Gruño excitado.

Este separa las piernas y me presiona contra su cuerpo, contra su pene erecto. No sé si es el calor natural del ambiente, pero me siento sofocar, mis mejillas comenzando a teñirse de carmín.

Naruto se levanta y me besa mis mejillas, me besa mis párpados y luego continúa saboreando mis labios, mezclando nuestras lenguas.

Cuando se separa, un pequeño hilo de saliva nos conecta y eso sólo me hace calentarme más. Naruto se sienta sobre la cama, me toma y me hace sentarme sobre su regazo, con ambas manos todavía en mi trasero, comienza a rozarme contra su paquete.

Este gruñe contra mi oído y el sonido viaja por todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Me agarro a su hombro y me rozo más fuerte contra este.

-... Ahh Sasuke... ¡hey hey para!, si no me voy a correr en mi ropa interior dattebayo- intenta detenerme este, pero lo ignoro. Comienzo a levantarme un poco y luego me dejo caer sobre su regazo.

Naruto se muerde el labio, pero observo como funciona, su pene estaba casi destruyendo sus pantalones de lo erecto que estaba. Me siento poderoso y mientras me froto contra él, voy sintiendo como mi propio miembro comienza a palpitar ansioso.

El Dobe me agarra la cintura y comienza a besar mi cuello, siento sus labios y su lengua haciéndome una marca. La humedad y el pequeño mordisco que me da, me provocan una descarga de corriente eléctrica que me recorre todo el cuerpo. Esta vez soy yo quien se remueve inquieto, sintiendo como mi falo me agujerea los calzoncillos y los jeans.

Era un poco doloroso, Naruto parece notarlo porque sonríe travieso y traslada sus manos hacía mis pantalones y los desabrocha.

-Hey...- le reprocho.

-Shu... sólo disfruta Teme- me recuesta y esta vez es él quien está encima. No me saca los pantalones, ni los calzoncillos, sólo cuela su mano dentro y mientras vuelve a besarme, siento su cálida mano agarrando mi extensión caliente y palpitante.

-... Me encanta cuándo te sonrojas dattebayo- me susurra mientras aprieta y frota mi polla de arriba a abajo.

-... Calla... ¡té! ... - no puedo evitar jadear, mis mejillas vuelven a colorearse. "¡Cómo odio ser tan pálido!", vuelvo a maldecir mi piel. A pesar de ello, muevo mis caderas, coordinando el movimiento con su mano.

Siento como Naruto sigue repartiéndome besos en mi cuello y me siento sofocar, seguíamos con la ropa encima y estaba exudando calor por todo mi cuerpo, todo mientras él me masturbaba.

Cuando reparo en cómo este comienza a acariciarme las bolas, no puedo evitar saltar un poco.

-... Ahh ... Do-Dobe...- me muerdo el labio. Este se aparta de mi cuello y se sienta.

Con parsimonia, lo cual en él era extraño, me quita los pantalones y los calzoncillos. De una sacudida, mi extensión me golpea el bajo vientre, totalmente erecto y enrojecido.

Me muerdo el labio excitado y caliente, pero separo mis piernas y le doy espacio para que actúe. Este me levanta un poco la polera, pero no me la saca y mientras besa mi abdomen, este continúa estimulando y masajeando mis bolas.

Doy un salto y me tapo la boca para no humillarme, no quería jadear como puta en celo.

-No te escuchó Teme- sigue besando mi abdomen, pero haciendo ruido, acentuando el beso.

-No... ha-hagas eso... ahh...- este aprieta mi miembro otra vez.

-No me mientas... te encanta- susurra contra mi ombligo, su aliento choca contra mi piel y eso me hace sentir pequeñas ondas de electricidad recorrerme.

Este comienza apretar la cabeza de mi pene, con su pulgar va presionando y estimulando mi punta enrojecida.

-Ahh... - no puedo evitar jadear. Este aprieta y masajea mi punta de forma tan tranquila, que antes de darme cuenta, siento como comienzo a secretar pre semen.

\- ¿Ves?, siempre nos apresuramos mucho ... es más rico así dattebayo- sonríe este tan travieso y sexy, que me hace palpitar aún más mi extensión y sólo me hace ser mucho más consciente del toque de su dedo en la cabeza de mi miembro punzante.

\- ¡Uy cállate!, ¡no digas esas cosas! - me siento sofocado del bochorno y de la bruma sexual que me aborda.

El muy bruto se ríe, pero sigue presionando y, de hecho, comienza a usar mi propio líquido y a extenderlo por el resto de mi hinchada extensión.

Sentir mi propia humedad y el toque de su mano, hacen que tenga que echar la cabeza hacía atrás, intentando controlarme. Definitivamente, él único que podía hacerme sentir así era Naruto.

El rubio sigue apretando de arriba a abajo y comienzo a sentir esta bruma que no me deja ni ver. Cierro los ojos y dejo que haga lo que desee.

De repente, este vuelve a estimular mi glande y un calor comienza a extenderse y a crecer por mis entrañas.

-Sigue... ahh, sigue…- le ordeno, respirando trémulamente. Naruto se mete su dedo a su propia boca y lo moja con su saliva, luego procede a mojarme aún más mi punta.

La acción provoca que se me hinche la polla y me quedo sin aire por un mili segundo, luego todo me golpea.

\- ¡Diablos sí!... ahhh sí...- jadeo, expulsando mi semen en su mano. Siento como el orgasmo, por ese maravilloso mili segundo, me deja viendo borroso y haciéndome querer expulsar todo fuera de mí.

Cuando comienzo a recuperar mis sentidos, vuelvo a saltar, estremeciéndome por el choque eléctrico que me produce el sentir como Naruto comienza de nuevo a masajearme mi extensión, pero de forma más suave.

-Para que te vacíes bien dattebayo- me susurra este. Sólo puedo volver a enrojecer y sentirme muy acalorado.

Al notarme en mis sentidos otra vez, Naruto me quita totalmente mi polera, dejándome desnudo y se deja caer sobre mi cuerpo. El Dobe besa con tanto cariño y esmero cada rincón de mi ser, que me hace estremecerme y lo envuelvo en un abrazo apretado con mis muslos y mis brazos.

Este deposita besos húmedos en mis pectorales y luego con mucha parsimonia, comienza a chupar y a morder suavemente mis tetillas.

-... Naru...to…- jadeo sujetando su cabeza, mientras aprieto sus cabellos.

Este parece no escucharme o no le interesa, porque continúa besando y chupando mis tetillas, que de forma natural las sentía sensibles y erectas. El rubio chupa una, mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba y estimulaba mi otro botón.

Se acomoda sobre mí y puedo notar sus mejillas también enrojecidas, sus ojos zafiros destellando con frenesí y me fijo en cómo sus jeans me rozan la piel, provocándome más sensaciones estimulantes.

Naruto vuelve a acomodarse y es ahí que, por fin, salgo un poco de mi bruma para reparar en la dura presión que siento contra mi vientre bajo.

-... Suficiente, mi turno de atenderte- le levanto el rostro y lo beso con fiereza. Este gime contra mis labios, permitiendo que lo de vuelta y lo deje sobre su espalda- mira que eres tonto, de seguro ya estás todo chorreado en tu ropa interior- de unos buenos tirones, le saco sus jeans y calzoncillos.

-Estuve cerca, pero me controlé dattebayo- levanta un poco el culo para ayudarme a sacarle la ropa. Cuando lo logro, veo su pene enrojecido y húmedo con sus propios fluidos, su polla de un rápido movimiento, golpea el bajo vientre de rubio, estaba totalmente erecto.

-...Mhh... ¿no quieres mamarlo? ...- sonríe enrojecido este.

Me inclino sobre su rostro y lo contempló ahora que estaba totalmente desnudo- esa era mi misión- le susurro. Este se estremece y yo me siento poderoso.

Tomo con mi mano su extensión y la masajeo un poco-... mhh... dije mamar, no masturbar Teme... ahh...- jadea este.

-... ¡Tsk!, ya voy Dobe- luego de prepararlo un poco, procedo a recorrer su anatomía a besos. Beso su cuello, sus pectorales, su abdomen marcado, hasta finalmente llegar a mi meta.

Tomo aire y con cuidado, comienzo a dar pequeñas lamidas a su punta enrojecida.

\- ¡Ahh!... sí...- salta el rubio, enredando sus manos en mis cabellos y acercándome más hacía su miembro.

Con cuidado me voy metiendo su pene en la boca y comienzo a chuparlo como si fuera un helado. "Me siento todo un pervertido, ¿qué sucede conmigo?", me pregunto.

Cuando escucho a Naruto jadear y gritar un poco ante mi toque, recuerdo porque me gusta hacer esto y era porque el rubio me traía de cabeza.

Me acomodo y sigo chupando su extensión de arriba a abajo, como un extra, le agarro sus bolas y se las masajeo mientras tanto.

\- ¡Oh mierda Sasuke, no pares dattebayo! - me grita este removiéndose ansioso, con mis manos lo mantengo quieto.

Cuando este comienza a sacudir sus caderas instintivamente, me ahogo un poco con su polla y tengo que tomar aire.

\- ¡Hey! - me reclama este.

\- ¡Ya voy Dobe!, tú mismo lo dijiste, hay que ir lentamente- le sigo acariciando las bolas, luego procedo a chupar su glande y a presionarlo con mi lengua.

La acción hace que hasta yo me sonroje y me acalore, Naruto comienza a respirar más aceleradamente y noto como su extensión se engrosa mucho más. Sigo chupando hasta que siento como su punta parece hincharse hasta no poder más y luego se desinfla.

\- ¡Ahhh! ... mierda sí... de eso es-estaba hablando- jadea este mientras el orgasmo lo devora. Trago un poco de su semen, pero luego me alzo mientras él sigue liberándose en las sábanas.

-... Lo malo de hacer esto, es que luego me duele un poco la mandíbula- hago movimientos abriendo y cerrando mi boca, intentando desentumecerla.

-... Lo sé…- toma aire intentando estabilizarse- no sé porque se demora tanto uno en llegar al orgasmo- se queja este.

Me río y me acuesto a su lado- de eso se trata Dobe, así uno lo disfruta más- me acuesto sobre mi espalda.

-Pues yo estoy para más… ¿otro round dattebayo? - me mira este emocionado. Ruedo los ojos, pero asiento.

-Sorpréndeme- le coqueteo. Este se ríe y se inclina a besarme, me roza con tanto cariño y erotismo mis labios con los suyos, que me siento bullir.

-Tengo una gran idea dattebayo, pero primero hagámoslo acá dattebayo- me susurra este, frunzo el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo acá?, ¿qué?, ¿luego quieres que lo hagamos en la ducha? - le pregunto.

-No exactamente- se ríe misterioso- luego te digo, ahora... levanta la pierna dattebayo- me acaricia el muslo y aunque odio que me deje a oscuras, decido confiar en el rubio, total, no era como si me estuviera torturando exactamente, sino que, todo lo contrario.

Separo mis piernas y dejo que este me acaricie el muslo interno. Naruto vuelve a ponerse sobre mí y flexiona mis muslos para dejarle mi entrada a la vista.

Siento como este comienza a tantear mi entrada y acariciar por encima, muy suavemente.

\- ¡Oh vamos Dobe!, ¿vas a seguir con lo lento? - este se ríe entre dientes y se inclina a besarme.

-Así es, muy lento- me sigue besando. Mientras nuestros labios y lenguas se encuentran, puedo sentir como su experto dedo hace círculos en mi entrada.

Luego de unos segundos, advierto como este mete su dedo, va metiéndolo y sacándolo de mi interior a un ritmo suave, pero que me va acalorando.

Cuando de repente siento que no me sigue tocando, estoy por reclamarle otra vez, pero observo que este deja de besarme y escupe un poco en su propia mano.

-Ya voy, ya voy- este vuelve a devorar mi boca y siento otra vez su dedo, pero esta vez siento un segundo dedo.

Separo un poco más mis piernas y este va haciendo movimientos de tijera en mi interior. Gimo contra sus labios y este sigue atendiéndome paciente.

Cuando ya siento el tercer dedo, estoy muy caliente- ya no aguanto más... ahh... apúrate- le ordeno, este se ríe malvado.

-Todavía no- este se separa de mi lado y estoy por pegarle para que se deje de idioteces, cuando noto que este se inclina sobre mi entrada y siento su lengua recorrerme.

-... Ahh ... presiona ahí…- susurro, enterrando mis dedos en sus cabellos dorados.

Naruto presiona con su lengua en mi entrada y comienzo a perderme, otra vez sofocado por la bruma sexual.

Cuando se me tensa el estómago y sé que se aproxima mi liberación, este deja mi entrada y me toma las caderas.

Antes de poder procesar que ocurre, voy sintiendo como Naruto se va incrustando en mi interior, mientras su pene se adentra en mis paredes. Aguanto la respiración y cuando lo tengo totalmente dentro, exhalo y me acomodo un poco.

Este me agarra las caderas y comienza un vaivén lento y exquisito, donde mete y saca su miembro de mi entrada, mis paredes contrayéndose y succionando su polla.

El sonido de sus bolas chocando contra mi trasero, el sonido de nuestros jadeos y el sonido de chapoteo resonando en la habitación, me hacen arder.

-Sasu...ke... me ve-vengo...- jadea este. Lo aprisionó con mis piernas y hago que se incruste más hondo.

-... No... no pa-pares...- seguimos en esta danza que, tras unos segundos, nos hace estallar en un último jadeo, mientras el orgasmo nos deja temblorosos.

-... ¿V-Ves? ... hacerlo tranquilos... hace que el orgasmo nos pegue mucho más fuerte dattebayo- Naruto hace unos movimientos para relajarnos, siento como mis paredes se vuelven a contraer ante sus golpes, luego este se separa y se deja caer a mi lado.

Exhalo, sintiéndome dichoso. Naruto se gira y me abraza, apretándose contra mi cómo si yo fuera su peluche o su almohada, este deposita besos en mi hombro y cuello.

\- ¿Te eh dicho que te amo? - comenta este, dejando besos en mi cuello sensible.

Casi me siento ronronear feliz y dichoso- un poco... ¿por qué me amas? - acaricio su espalda con mis manos.

-Umm... porque eres hermoso... sexy…- va subiendo con sus besos por mi cuello- muy inteligente... orgulloso... directo... un Teme- le golpeo y este se ríe, no puedo evitar no reírme con él- porque me siento completo contigo a mi lado dattebayo- finalmente me besa en los labios.

Lo atraigo más hacía mí y lo beso con el mismo amor que este me demuestra- eres un usoratonkachi- le sigo besando.

Naruto me mira haciendo un mohín, pero luego sonríe travieso y juguetón. Tenía que admitirlo, me excitaba mucho cuando él me miraba así- ¿listo para mi gran idea dattebayo? - enarco una ceja, pero le asiento, aunque un poco temeroso.

El rubio se levanta, exhibiendo toda su desnudez sin avergonzarse y me obliga a levantarme también. Cuando me percato que nos guía fuera de la cabaña, me freno de golpe.

\- ¿Qué haces Dobe?, no voy a salir desnudo- lo freno. Este me mira con un brillo en los ojos, un brillo busca pleitos.

\- ¡Vamos Sasuke!, ¡tengamos sexo en el mar, bajo las estrellas!, ¿no te excita eso dattebayo? - no puedo evitar enrojecer otra vez.

La idea era muy pervertida, era cierto que era de noche y la mayoría de la gente del resort estaban durmiendo, ya que no veía a nadie en la playa, pero estaba la posibilidad de que alguien nos viera... y lamentablemente, eso me estaba excitando.

Me muerdo el labio, pero Naruto ve mi cara, sabe que ya ganó. "Estúpido Dobe pervertido y sexy", lo maldigo, pero dejo que me guíe.

Naruto sonríe como niño en la dulcería y corremos, justamente, como dos niños hacía el mar. Para que decir que el agua estaba cálida, apenas estaba fría, nos reímos y nos zambullimos dentro.

Luego de nadar un poco, nos acercamos a la orilla y nos encontramos en un abrazo. A unos pocos 20 metros estaba la sombra de las demás cabañas, pero me dejo poseer por este rubio cabeza hueca.

-Admítelo, es una idea genial dattebayo- me sonríe, mientras nuevamente siento su dedo haciendo círculos en mi entrada.

Levanto una pierna y me cuelgo a este, por lo menos, la oscuridad y el mismo mar tapaban lo que ocurría debajo de nuestras cinturas.

-... De acuerdo, esto es genial- este me sonríe y con delicadeza, noto como vuelve a llenarme mis paredes con su grosor.

Comenzamos este nuevo vaivén abrazados y dejando que las olas choquen suavemente contra nosotros, dejando que el agua lave todos nuestros fluidos.

Me abrazo al moreno y le acaricio sus cabellos, mientras siento como mi orgasmo va creciendo en mis entrañas lentamente. Naruto me cabalga suavemente y me atiende mi propio miembro al mismo tiempo, todo con una dedicación que me enloquecen.

Cuando dejamos salir nuestros jadeos, al atacarnos nuestros respectivos orgasmos, me maravillo con el hecho de habernos corrido al mismo tiempo y de disfrutar ambos, de la liberación juntos.

**Naruto**

-Oe Dobe... ¡Dobe! ... ¡Naruto! - llego a brincar en la cama y miro a todos lados frenético.

Sasuke me estaba mirando con sus ojos insondables- ¿q-qué?, ¿qué pasa? - sigo mirando a mi alrededor asustado, estaba durmiendo muy profundo.

Este me mira con un tick en el ojo- te dije mil veces que era tú turno de lavar la ropa, ¿y la ropa está lavada? - suelto un resoplido y me dejo caer sobre la almohada- ¡nada de resoplidos melodramáticos!, ¡vas a ir a lavar la ropa porque no es mi turno y yo no soy tu sirviente! - de una buena patada, me manda fuera de la cama.

\- ¡Ay!, ¡diablos Sasuke!, ¿por qué tienes que joder hasta en la mañana dattebayo? - me quejo, comenzando a levantarme del suelo de la habitación.

\- ¿Así que no quieres que te joda en la noche? - me deja insinuar. Hago una mueca.

-No me refiero a eso Teme, trabajamos toda la semana, por lo menos, el fin de semana descansemos. Más tarde lavo la ropa dattebayo- intento arrastrarme a la cama otra vez, pero me pone su índice en mi frente.

-Te lo eh dicho durante toda la maldita semana, si tengo que volver a repetírtelo, te voy ahogar en la lavadora- me amenaza este, hago un puchero.

-Así te van a demandar por maltrato doméstico, ¿qué es esa manera de amenazar a tu esposo dattebayo? - me quejo.

\- ¡Hmpf! ... si oculto tu cadáver, no pueden decirme nada de maltrato doméstico- levanto los brazos, haciendo una mueca.

\- ¡Y ahora te van a demandar por asesinato dattebayo! Para ser un abogado, tú perspectiva de la ley falla bastante- le comento, recostándome en la cama.

\- ¡Sólo lava la ropa cabeza hueca! - me golpea el pecho.

\- ¡Ay!, ¡ya, ya!, ¡lo haré!, ¡no te alteres tanto dattebayo! - no puedo evitar comenzar a reírme cuando este me mira cabreado. Sé que realmente no está furioso, sólo está mostrándome una rabieta.

Realmente en estos tres años, ahora teníamos 28 años, había aprendido a conocer a Sasuke. Ahora el moreno, desde hace un año y medio, era oficialmente mi esposo.

Así es, luego de dejar de mentirles a todos y a nosotros mismos, decidimos vivir un tiempo juntos y luego tomamos la decisión de ir al siguiente nivel, nos casamos.

La celebración había sido increíble. Pese a todas las revistas de chismes que logramos vender con nuestro noviazgo y posterior casamiento, nuestros amigos más cercanos y familiares habían estado ahí el día de la boda, para apoyarnos y felicitarnos.

Había sido algo muy especial para nosotros, algo que nos había intimidado, no voy a decir que no, pero que al final del día, se había sentido correcto.

Se sentía bien el estar junto al contrario, encajamos juntos. Por muy distintos que fuéramos, al final del día nos complementábamos, aunque, cómo me habían advertido, no había sido una convivencia fácil.

Sasuke era ordenado de crianza, yo por otro lado era un desastre, él cocinaba rico y yo con suerte le ponía agua al ramen instantáneo. Yo me quedaba trabajando hasta tarde porque no quería fallar en un proyecto, yo era cabezota y perseverante. En cambio, Sasuke en vez de ayudarme, se iba a dormir.

Siempre terminábamos peleando por alguna idiotez, alguna cosa pequeña que luego iba escalando y se convertía en un súper problema.

Tenía que admitir que había cometido mis meteduras de pata, cómo olvidarme de una cita con él por quedarme trabajando o haciendo algo con mis amigos. Y Sasuke como buena pareja comprensiva que es, pues... me dejaba durmiendo en el sillón de la sala.

Sasuke cuando se enfurruñaba, era cómo un gato enojado y mojado, era imposible razonar con él o darle explicaciones.

Así que, sí, había sido una experiencia demandante para ambos, pero algo que no había cambiado y que me aliviaba el alma, es que por mucho que trabajara duro, por muchas burradas que cometiera, si podía regresar a su lado y poder sentir su calidez contra mi cuerpo, era suficiente.

Esa calidez me hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque a pesar de todo, lo amaba con locura.

Amaba sus mejores atributos y había comenzado a aceptar sus cosas malas por igual.

Sentía que eso era realmente amar a alguien, saber que esa persona no es perfecta, que efectivamente se tira gases al dormir o que deja el baño todo regado de agua luego de bañarse, pero que es la conformación del todo, lo que te hace sentir completo a ti.

Aprender a estar con Sasuke en su totalidad, me hacía aceptar mis propias faltas y disfrutar las cosas grandiosas que podíamos hacer juntos.

Y una de esas cosas que podíamos hacer juntos era, por ejemplo, nuestro último proyecto que habíamos terminado hace dos días y que íbamos a ir a inaugurar hoy, un nuevo orfanato para la ciudad.

Las empresas Real Estate-Senju y Uchiha B&T, habían llegado lejos juntas. Eran los líderes de los mercados y juntos habíamos podido llevar a cabo muchos proyectos que la ciudad por si sola, no había podido llevar a cabo.

Uno de esos proyectos, era la de hacer un orfanato.

Por lo general, los orfanatos de la ciudad no eran muy buenos, el Estado los había dejado muy de lado. Así que habíamos trabajado para crear uno y la organización post inauguración, se la habíamos legado una organización privada, con la cual ya habíamos acordado los detalles.

Una vez que nos bañamos y logro tranquilizar a mi quisquilloso esposo en la ducha, "siempre funciona jeje", nos vestimos de traje para la inauguración.

Antes de salir, dejo lavando toda la ropa sucia; bueno, hay que saber que algunas peleas no vale la pena lucharlas, sólo hay que obedecer.

Una media hora después, estamos frente al gran y bello edificio que diseñé hace unos meses atrás.

-Realmente te luciste con el diseño, te quedó muy elegante- me felicita Sasuke. Le sonrió y le beso su mano, comenzamos a internarnos dentro del edificio con las manos unidas.

Mientras avanzamos, veo pasar correteando niños y niñas de distintas edades, todos lucían sus poleras con el logo del orfanato en sus espaldas.

\- ¡Ah!, señor Senju, señor Uchiha, que bueno que están aquí, ¿no tuvieron problemas para llegar? - nos pregunta el señor Ukitake, el nuevo director de la institución.

Ese había sido otro punto de discusión entre nosotros cuando nos casamos, quien iba a ceder su apellido, claramente, ninguno quería. Al final, luego de pelear fuerte el tema, ceder nos hacía sentir la mujer en la relación (legalmente), decidimos que cada uno se iba a quedar con su apellido.

\- Gracias por recibirnos dattebayo- le estrecho la mano, Sasuke hace otro tanto- usted nos dice dónde y cuándo- le señalo el camino. El señor cincuentón, pero alegre, se ríe y nos guía.

Al paso de una hora, van apareciendo una fila de niños pequeños, nodrizas con bebés en sus brazos y adolescentes, "¿todos estos niños están solos en el mundo?", no puedo evitar preguntarme angustiado.

Luego que presentamos nuestros discursos y obsequiamos un cheque con un aporte monetario, nos quedamos hablando con el director, pero no puedo evitar distraerme y mirar a los numerosos niños que, pese a sus circunstancias, ríen y juegan entre ellos.

Estoy tan distraído que, no noto cuando el señor Ukitake se disculpa y se va a solucionar un asunto.

-Hey Dobe, ¿estás bien? – Sasuke me roza la mejilla con su mano, salto un poco sorprendido.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando tonterías dattebayo- me río suavemente.

Este me observa fijamente- ¿en qué pensabas? - no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco.

\- ¡No, no es nada!, sólo ... sueños tontos- me encojo de hombros. El moreno me agarra la barbilla y me obliga a mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué sueños? - insiste. Exhalo largamente y luego vuelvo a mirar a los niños.

-... Sólo pensaba que... me daba pena que estos niños estén sin familia... que tal vez, en un par de años... bueno, si quieres, tal vez nosotros... podamos…- comienzo a enredarme con las palabras y a sonrojarme.

Sasuke abre los ojos como platos y luego me mira con mucha solemnidad-... ¿te gustaría que adoptáramos un niño en un par de años? - me pregunta sin adornos.

-... Seria lindo ¿no? - vuelvo a encogerme de hombros- poder ayudar a alguno de estos niños y llegar a quererlo cómo a un hijo... ¡claro, si tú quieres!, ¡si no te van los niños, no hay problema dattebayo! - vuelvo a retorcerme y a sonrojarme.

Sasuke se queda en silencio durante un rato que se me hace eterno, pero luego se aferra a mi mano.

-... Me gustaría, si es contigo- me dice bajito y un poco sonrojado también. Me lleno de ternura y lo beso con cariño.

-Te amo Sasuke- le digo al separarnos. Este me devuelve el beso- yo también te amo Naruto- me susurra.

Un susurro entre los dos, una promesa entre los dos, un amor prohibido entre los dos, que al final de todo, no era prohibido.

**Fin**


	31. Chapter 31

**¡AVISO!**

Holi, los invito a pasarse por mi perfil aquí en fanfiction y leer mi nueva historia llamada "**Un verdadero milagro", **también naruxsasu.

También los invito a leer mis historias en **Wattpad**, pueden encontrar mi perfil como, **"JaviMonkeyUzumaki", **ahí tengo todas mis historias, incluso esta de ´**Amor Prohibido´,** igual Wattpad permite poner más material audiovisual, así que puede ser más didáctico.

Espero que se pasen por la historia, aunque sea de aburridos jiji

Para que cachen de que va el nuevo fanfic, les dejo aquí la trama o sinopsis. Eso, nos vemos.

_De Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, nace una bebé ... ¿Cómo es posible que ocurra este milagro?, ¿Qué significa para ambos el tener que criarlo?, ¿Cómo afrontarán y vivirán esta experiencia?, descúbranlo._

_(No es una historia alpha/omega, o de Donceles, o Naruto transformándose en mujer)._


End file.
